Railgun and the deep sleep
by ronrobertson
Summary: a series of stories that include the familiar, minor and original characters. Mikoto has fallen into a deep sleep from her injuries. she sleeps in another realm in the arms of Anastasia Von Alucard. One day passes for Academy City, one hundred years in the other realm. there are no beginnings, no endings. we wait until Mikoto awakens or doesn't. Much Ado About Nothing. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Railgun and the deep sleep.

A series of stories that include familiar, minor and original characters. There are no real beginnings. No real endings. We wait until Mikoto Misaka awakens, or if she doesn't.

Much ado about nothing.

Mikoto Misaka has defeated the Baron. She has fallen into a deep sleep from her injuries. She is taken to another realm. Where she sleeps in the arms of Anastasia von Alucard. One day passes for Academy city, 100 years in the other realm. Ruiko Saten waits for her friend. the wolves and vampires wait for their Mistresses.

Edaski Banri and Haruue Erii their fates are revealed. Much to Boudicca surprise. What will the elder wolf do?

Uiharu visits the bakery café. Is there any relationship on the horizon?

Kuroko waits _patiently_ for her sissy to return.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle ended just past dusk. The last of the vampires disappeared into the night. Academy city started repairing itself, getting ready for a fresh brand-new day. The effects of the battle would disappear, they would be washed away. The smooth brick walls of European-style buildings riddled with bullet holes, shattered glass twinkled in the electric light of cast iron lanterns that still worked. Broken windows looking like sharp teeth of fearsome beast. Garbage can shaped robots vacuumed the sidewalks, Large Street cleaning machine leisurely drove side-by-side down the road washing away the stains of blood, the dusty remains of vampires, reminders of the battle of last night. Repairman line the broken shops, fixing the windows, preparing the walls.

This wasn't the first invasion, it wouldn't be the last. As invasions went, property damage was minimal. But the physical, the emotional damage would be great.

No Angel or Angels to protect the people of Academy city. But the curfews minimized the losses. The younger, less-developed students safe in their dorms. Older more experienced espers stood guard around the manicured lawns, the brick buildings of advanced learning.

Those caught in battle saved, as two level fives, a level 0, a Nun-in training and a magician by her own words and a small army of wolves rose to meet the attackers, as they seeked refuge in a newly opened bakery café.

The Morning would arrive. The sun would rise and the wind would blow. Another day in Academy city. The city's buildings were black jagged tooth silhouettes as the night gave way to the crimson colored morning sky. The air felt cool and brisk, in the wind were the smells of blood, gunpowder and freshly baked bread. The city echoed with the resounding weight of silence, calm after the storm, except for the sounds of self-driving buses, anti-skill vans patrolling the streets. Anti-skill members, dressed in SWAT gear, in groups of three surveying the alleys.

The bakery café was open, the gentle warmth of soft lighting, the smells of fresh baked goods hung in the air. The open patio is becoming crowded, even at this early morning hour. As gentle murmurs of voices, comforting sobbing students. They stand in small groups near the end of the patio. At the end of the patio, a newly constructed small shrine stands. There are pictures, flowers, offerings, candles burning, their flames flickering brightly as incense wafted in the morning air. Five pictures of wolves, who had given their lives, taped to a medium-size rock, more like a boulder, less like a tombstone, in a freshly made flower bed. Streams of sunlight filtered through the trees, cascading over the roof of the bakery café. The rays bathed everyone in a warm glow. Their tear covered faces, gently warming, with their eyes closed, hands placed together in prayers. They are numb, many to numb to cry. Their faces lacking emotions until they saw the pictures of those who died. A few collapsed to their knees, sobbing.

They had become friends, some more than that.

The wolves working in the bakery, no longer hid their unique features. Still dressed in long sleeve blouses, long skirts that covered their ankles. But no longer hidden, their long wolves' ears pointed to the sky, through the seams of their bonnets. Their long furry tails fell from their behind's drifting across the back of their dresses.

Among these wolves, one stood by the doorway, watching. She reached up and tapped a small brass bell that hung in the eaves. The light tingle of the shiny brass bell sounded like the bells of Notre Dame. The wolves and students turned around.

She was smiling softly, looking in the eyes of each one, holding a small espresso cup in her hand. A few more wolves walked past her, carrying large serving trays lined with the same cups. They passed the serving trays around to each person. They each took the cup.

The wolves smiled, knowing the ritual, raised the cup into the air. The students taking the hint, raised theirs.

"This is a special moment." She spoke, her voice soft, gentle and sad. "This is a special coffee brewed by the elder wolves." She nodded, looking around and chuckled, "it is thick as tar, said to put hair on your chest and it taste like burnt coffee grounds." Laughter filled the crowd. "It is usually sipped, but elder wolves like to slam it down. It honors those who have given their lives." She sighed, her small smile slowly grew, mischievous glint was in her eyes. "You can have a glass of water with a little lime or lemon, "her smile got bigger, her large canines shined, "if you can't take it." She narrowed her eyes.

The wolves in the crowd, in the bakery all whispered into the ears of the Academy city students. They blushed, laughed nodding their heads.

"To those we will miss." She said, then slammed the drink down. The rest followed.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone rang, nothing. It rang again, nothing. The phone rang again.

"WWhat?" Yomikawa groaned, slowly opening her sleepy eyes. Her eyes resembled the red lines of a roadmap. She jerked her head up, coming to life, looking around the room. There were two bodies lying next to her on the floor. She yawned as the phone rang a fourth and a fifth time.

"There it is." She spotted the phone, looking around the cluttered apartment, letting out another groan, " 'scuse me." She spoke in a tired voice, crawling over the warm sleeping body to grab her phone among the mounds of neuropsychology books and magazines.

Boudicca stirred, feeling Yomikawa's soft ample breasts slipping across her legs. Her eyes open wide, feeling her warmth pressing against her body. She inhaled quickly, her heart burst forward, "WWhat! … So early in the morning." She hoped.

Her large black wolves' ears pricked, twitched as she watched Yomikawa pick up her phone. She reached up, taking her long black hair brushing it to the side and over her back, putting the phone to her ear. Boudicca blushed, noticing her large breast easily visible in her thin T-shirt. She stretched, the shirt inched up, exposing just enough of the curve of her rump and the exquisite frilled underwear that wrapped her hips like a second skin.

Boudicca swallowed, slowly rolling on her back, looking up at the ceiling, bringing her arms up across her eyes. Yomikawa laid across her hips, Boudicca reached down putting her hand on the small of her back. Yomikawa noticed, a small smile showed on the corners of her lips as she listened to the caller.

"By the gods." She spoke inside her mind, "how'd I end up here." She sighed, thinking over last night.

The battle had ended. She had found Banri and Haruue. Then Yomikawa Aiho arrived, dressed in her anti-skill uniform. She looked gorgeous.

Banri and Haruue were taken to the hospital. Boudicca was taken with Yomikawa.

They had met the previous night. Yomikawa was out with Yoshiskaw Kikyo, a young scientist now looking for a new job. when they came upon Boudicca dining at a local street vendor. It happened to be the same street vendor that Yomikawa Aiho, Tsukuyomi Komoe and Tessou Tsuzuri enjoyed drinking and eating the night away.

Boudicca had no concerns over her appearance. More wolf that human was the best way to describe her looks. But being an elder wolf she really didn't mind.

The smell of fried food in the open fresh night air made her mouth water, the ice cold beer clenched her thirst. An elder wolf was born with a huge appetite and thirst. Yomikawa and Yoshikawa caught sight of her sitting on a stool, food in front of her, large beer in hand. She was laughing and talking loud, her large black ears twitched, her long furry tail swung back and forth. She was dressed, or shall we say barely dressed, her long black hair pulled tight into a ponytail that disappeared into her tail as it swept across the ground. Smooth white skin shined in the moonlight. With the tall body, close to 7 feet tall, with ears 8 feet tall and looks that not only thrilled but could kill. Her dark eyes were inviting, eyelids drooped from alcohol. Her smile mischievous but the aura told you she could change in the flick of a whisker. She wore little clothing, that is the say, she showed more skin then what was covered up. Black dyed cloth wrapped tight around her chest, struggled to keep her ample breast in check. She wore a pareo tied tightly around her waist. Sometimes it is called the sarong, similar to those worn in the Pacific islands, a long dark thin skirt that hung to the ground, exposing her upper thigh, ankles and the black sandals on her feet. Its cut so high up her thighs it revealed she wore no underwear. Yomikawa and Yoshikawa joined her at the street vendor.

The term biological. That is who and what they assume she was. A mix, a cross between human and animal. A new field of research rumor to exist in Academy city. According to the reliable information of the urban legends website. A biological, a human mixed with reptilian, rumored to call herself a Dragon ran amok in the underground lab. Boudicca grinned, "Gabriella…" she whispered, raising the chilled mug to her mouth and finished her beer. " ANOTHER!" she yelled, slapping the counter.

They ate and drank as Yoshikawa Kikyou would slam a beer and then ask question after question about biologicals.

Of course, Boudicca would only tell her, "I'm a Wolf… That's all there is to say." And they would all laugh.

They would meet again after battle and the cleanup started. They managed to enjoy the evening.

It was Tsukuyomi Komoe, Tessou Tsuzuri and Yomikawa Aiho and herself.

"A toast," Boudicca said lifting her glass the Ale, "to those who gave their all…"

"A toast!" They said, raising their glasses, tapped them together, slammed them down their throats. Round after round of booze and food would pass in front of them. Then Yomikawa with sleepy eyes, swayed, slumped forward, a goofy grin on her face passed out.

Boudicca carried her on her back as Komoe and Tsuzuri walked beside her, talking like it was an ordinary night of drinking. They had walked to Komoe's apartment.

"WWheres?" Boudicca slowly took her arm away, the light stung her eyes. She remembered Tsuzuri waking up earlier and leaving.

"Gotta work." She yawned, stumbling, struggling to dress.

"Komoe?" Boudicca raised her head up, looking past the firm round rump of Yomikawa, talking on the phone.

She blushed little more, swallowing saliva and spotted Komoe.

She was dressed in a kid size full rabbit sleepwear, wrapped up in her long furry tail. A warm satisfied smile on her sleeping face. Komoe's nose twitched as the tip of her tail brushed against her face. Boudicca sighed, shaking her head. A rabbit sleeping, curled up in the tail of a wolf. She could only imagine what the other wolves would say. If she told them. She wouldn't.

"Great…" Boudicca slowly shook her head, letting out a soft breath. She creased her eyes, wondering where the hell did she put her armor from last night. Looked around the room. "where's my…." She spoke in a soft tired voice, running her fingers along the light colored fine hairs that ran between her breast to her belly disappearing under the blanket. These hairs were normal for elder wolves. When they shifted into their true wolf form, it would become the light-colored hair that covered a wolves' underbelly.

She lifted the blanket, cocking her head, narrowing her eyes, "still have my panties, I see." She puckered her lips, glanced at Yomikawa talking on the cell phone. Aiho must have heard her grumbling. She was shaking her head, eyes closed tight, biting her lower lip. Doing her best not to laugh. Jabbing her left hand in the air, pointing to the corner of the room. Boudicca moved her head to the right, arched her right eyebrow, looking at a pile of dirty clothing, specifically her armor from last night. "that's right," she whispered, nodding her head. she remembered. The panties she was wearing right now, was the most clothing she wore to bed. wolves slept naked because their body temperatures ran higher than humans.

"I'll tell her…" Yomikawa said.

Boudicca looked at Aiho. She hung up the call, dropped the phone to the beer can, cigarette covered floor. She pushed herself up to her knees. Boudicca's eyes caught the movement of her breasts, watching them with admiration, desire and lust until they stopped, looking picture-perfect. Yomikawa raised her arm up, pulling her long hair together as she spoke.

"That was a doctor friend I told ya about."

Boudicca quickly paid attention, "he said for me to contact ya, you need to get to the hospital. ASAP." She took a breath, finishing her hair in a makeshift ponytail.

"Why? " Boudicca sat up, leaned forward and put her hand on Aiho's thigh. Yomikawa smiled, seeing the worried look in her eyes. She blushed, putting her hand on top of Boudicca's hand and gently squeezed. "It's not bad news. But…" She cocked her head, looking even better than the night before. "It's something that cannot be said over the phone."

Boudicca caught the hint and spoke, "right.", reaching for her clothing from last night.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun glistened across the windows of a five-story brick building nestled between two taller buildings. As buildings went, it was nothing extraordinary about it. People entered, people exited during the day. But today was no ordinary day. Last night a major battle had taken place. According to the governing body of Academy city, unknown terrorist had infiltrated and attacked the city, driven off by anti-skill forces.

The building itself had not been involved in the attack but on the second floor of this ordinary five story brick building housed Judgement 177 branch office. And inside the judgment office were Uiharu Kazari and Kuroko Shirai.

Uiharu was sitting at her desk. The room echoed with the rapid-fire sound of typing. She leaned close, her eyelids creeping lower as code streams down the screen of the terminal. Two 50 inch screens, side-by-side filled with picture images of last night's battle. A tall glass of milk sitting on the desk. She stopped typing, taking a breath while waiting for the computer to catch up. She reached over, grabbed the glass of milk, bringing it to her mouth, drank and leaned back in her chair.

"ahhhh..." She closed her tired eyes, lowering the glass to her lap. A little milk mustache across her upper lip. Her tongue quickly slipped across the white liquid then disappeared. She glanced down at her small chest, taking a deep breath, thinking about the effects of milk on the body.

"Could be…" She spoke with a small smile on her lips, "working." She blushed, giggling, bringing the glass up to her mouth for another drink.

A soft groan at her feet. She looked over on the floor, shaking her head.

"Kuroko." She said softly, looking down at her friend lying on the floor, covered with a small, more like towel, blanket, "you should go to the couch." She hesitated.

Kuroko was lying on her belly, slowly rolled over on her back, struggled to open her eyes, "ow!"

She laid on the floor, covered with the small blanket, since she had arrived last night. She moaned, her face flinched, slowly dropping her arm to the side. Each breath hurt, each movement hurt. And in her own words, the same words she'd informed Uiharu in the early morning. when she returned to the office, after dropping the antivenom off to a certain hospital. she wanted to return but was forced to get checked out for her injuries. It was lucky for her it was just bumps and bruises. She let it slip that If it weren't for a certain vampire, Anastasia Von Alucard, it could've been worse. But that really didn't bother her, much. But the fact, she used her own saliva to seal the wounds was the greatest disgrace Kuroko could ever face.

"She spit on me." Kuroko groaned, her forehead wrinkled, "she licked me all over, Uiharu." She rolled her head to the side, opened her eyes slowly, "you should've seen the look in her eyes," she shuddered, "licking my face like a puppy, why!?"

"Supposedly, " Uiharu spoke, biting her tongue, doing her best not to laugh. The glass of milk trembling in her hand. "A vampire's saliva can heal cuts and other deep wounds." Her shoulders shook, "so she saved your_"

"don't!" Kuroko quickly sat up, "crap!" The pain tore through her body, "you say it." She growled her best growl under extreme pain.

"You…" Her face twisted in pain, "didn't see her expression. That bloodsucker. She didn't even try to take my spikes." She slapped the ground, over and over. She forced herself to roll over on her belly, pushed herself up off the floor. The room echoed as she slapped her hand, grabbing the edge of the desk, struggling to stand up.

"Kuroko." Uiharu looked at her sympathetically. She knew she was hurting but admire the tenacity of the twin tail teleporter. She finally stood up, her body swayed. A small smile of triumph across her bruised jaw.

"Ha" she cried out, froze as her eyes quickly watered, "ow!" placed her hand against her jaw, "that hurts." She said, cocking her head, looking at the two 50 inch screens.

"Any?" She spoke looking closer at the rows of images.

"No." Uiharu shook her head. She worried, no matter what she tried, she couldn't find her friend. Mikoto Misaka was missing.

Kuroko stared in silence, focusing on an image then moving to the next. "You can't tell me." She whispered, her lips tensed as a shot of pain lit her body up.

"Gggrrrrr…" Kuroko gritted her teeth, the top of the desk screeched as her fingernail slipped across the table.

Uiharu closed her eyes and sighed. "Kuroko" began to type again. The sound of rapid fire clicking of the keys filled the air.

"Where's my sissy?" Kuroko rolled her head back and forth. Her eyes getting wider, "Sissy." She whispered sounding a little scary.

"I've checked all the hospitals." Uiharu answered as code continued to fill the screen. "She's not in any of the_"

"maybe that bloodsucker took my sissy away! " Kuroko screamed, quickly flinched as pain ripped through her body.

Uiharu closed her eyes, shaking her head, her fingers moving faster.

"Kuroko…" Uiharu swallowed fearing the worst from Kuroko. "Anastasia is nice. I don't _ ow ow ow" she squeezed her eyes tight, her face in pain, "why are you pinching my cheeks so hard."

Kuroko narrowed her eyes, her face consumed in jealousy, leaning close to Uiharu's ear, pinching harder, "she was there. That little bloodsucker. She's not nice. She's trying to bite my sissy's blemish free neck again. And turn her into a creature of the night." She gave her one final twist then released Uiharu's cheek.

Uiharu sighed in painful relief, her cheeks burning bright red. Her shoulders drooped, closing her eyes. "Mikoto is on the surveillance tape until the bright flash then they went dead. She could do that using her electricity. The satellite show same, except _"

"except…"

"Everything's clear then…"

"Then…"

"Well…" Uiharu hesitates, tapping the keys, "look."

Uiharu turned her chair and tapped one of the 50 inch screens. The images disappeared. "This is from the satellite."

The screen filled with a view of the earth. In the middle of a sea of blue was the green islands of japan.

"Are you going to…" Kuroko motioned her head, hoping she would bring up a view Academy city.

The technology of the satellites of Academy city were said to be twenty to thirty years ahead of the rest of the world. The image so clear that they could read the listing of ingredients off a candy bar.

Uiharu shook her head, spoke, "watch." She said in a tired soft voice, holding the glass of milk with both hands, against her chest.

Kuroko creased her eyebrows, her eyes thinned and quickly widened.

"What the!"

A white streak flashed across the screen followed by another then another.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking over at Uiharu.

"That's lightning." She nodded, taking another drink as she pointed to the screen, "that's Tokyo. She pointed to its location on the image of the island nation. Something flashed then swirled over Tokyo. Another flash and like a hurricane or typhoon, it swirled getting bigger and bigger. Lightning from around the world was drawn, attracted to the skies above Tokyo, above Academy city.

Uiharu sat quietly as the flashes reflected across her eyes." All the thunderstorms around the world stopped and disappeared." She turned her head, looking at Kuroko. The lightning lighting up her face, "according to the weather surveillance program."

"Where did it go?" Kuroko quickly spoke, glanced at Uiharu then back at the screen. Japan was no longer visible. A large swirling mass of electrical power covered Japan, getting bigger.

"Here." Uiharu said as her voice got softer, "it came here. Then it disappeared and all the cameras stopped working."

Kuroko took a breath, watching the video play over and over. Her wet eyes reflecting the lightning gathering then exploding. Then nothing but static noise.

Her sissy gone. She gritted her teeth, her jaws ached. Her ribs sore. "Why?" She said, curling her bruised fingers into a ball. Pain shot up her arm.

"I should've just stayed. they told me." She paused, tears spilling down her cheeks, "to take the antivenom to the hospital." She curled her arms in front of her and buried her face on the desk, her chest heaved, taking a very deep, very painful breath, held it, letting it slowly pass over her lips as she closed her eyes. A warm calm slipped through her body.

"She'll come back" Uiharu spoke, her fingers tapping the keys seemed a million miles away. "Besides," she spoke, her typing stopped, there was a popping sound and then gulping. Kuroko opened her eye, peeking over her arm as she laid her head on the desk. Uiharu was drinking another bottle of milk.

"Aaahhh..." She raised her chin up, a small milk mustache on her upper lip. She turned, looking at Kuroko. She was staring, blinked a few times and laughed.

"Huh?!" Uiharu arched her eyebrows, looking surprised, "what?"

"Nice mustache." Kuroko told her, slowly raising her head up off the desk. Uiharu blushed, "oh!" She licked her upper lip.

"Besides what?" Kuroko asked, hoping she had something positive to tell her about her sissy.

"Oh yeah, besides," she said, holding the bottle of milk in her hands on her lap, "a level V like mikoto couldn't just disappeared. Remember the tracking devices." She closed her eyes, thinking. Anyone who entered and left Academy city was injected with microscopic tracking devices. Many times, they had gone on field trips but before they did they would all have to be injected with them. Just in case of kidnapping or if they got lost.

She nodded, taking another drink of milk.

"That's right!" Kuroko's eyes lit up, her cheeks turned bright red, "you're right." She giggled, her giggle turned to laughter, her body shook. She slowly raised her arms up, her finger spread wide, "we can use that to find her then…" She started breathing heavy, her face darkened, "bring her home. We can use it to trace my sissy's every move. I'll know when she's in class, shopping," she began drooling, Uiharu sighed, her shoulders dropped, "in the shower…" Her eyes burn bright like the sun, saliva spilled like a fountain.

"Obviously," Uiharu closed her eyes, shaking her head, whispered, "she's ignoring the pain right now."

"Huh?!" Kuroko quickly cocked her head surprised, "pain? What pain?"

The pain quickly reminded her of her battle last night. She stiffened like a board, her face twisted, shocked, agony painted her face in a multitude of the color red.

"Aaarrgh! Uiharu!" She tried to fight back, she dropped to her knees, falling face first onto the floor. She laid there, barely able to breathe, her twin tales splayed across the floor.

"Uiharu…" She spoke, her face kissing the floor, "can you?"

Uiharu took another drink, shaking her head no and lied, "I've tried it but I can't." She slowly grinned, licking the milk from her upper lip.

The doorknob jiggled and the door opened. Uiharu looked over her shoulder, Kuroko moaned.

Konori Mii walked into the office followed by Yanagisako Aomi. They were laughing, talking as they entered the room.

"You should." Konori's friend Yanagisako said. Konori closed her eyes, shaking her head, "you're always more interested in your love life. I enjoy my job…" She said.

"It's just a date…" She sighed, "a little dinner, dancing and maybe_" Konori's eyes went wide, her cheeks quickly blushed, " Yyanagisako sstop... Uiharu, Kuroko! What are you still doing here?" She quickly covered her friends mouth. Yanagisako's body shook, laughter stuck in her mouth covered by Konori's hand.

"We were just, "Uiharu quickly stood up, the chair slid backwards, bumping into Kuroko head, "ow!" She yelled, her face still kissing the floor. "That hurt." Her voice softened.

Konori shushed her friend, walked over to the computer desk. She sighed, leaned close and looked into Uiharu's tired eyes. She shook her head, twisting her lips, seeing the redlines in her eyes.

"Your eyes are bloodshot," she said, "how long?" She waited.

"All night." Uiharu lowered her head, her eyelids slowly closed.

"Konori," Yanagisako interrupted, "it's obvious they're worried about_"

"I know but they both," she looked at the small heap of the level four teleporter lying on the ground. Her wounds still painful. She struggled to roll the chair away from her head. Her small fingers would push it away but it would roll back, striking her head. "Ow!" She spoke quickly, "ow!" Again and again.

"Both of you," Konori straightened her back, looking very professional, "go home get some sleep."

"Yes ma'am." Uiharu slowly nodded her head. "Ow!" Kuroko spoke.

Uiharu sighed, gathering up her purse and finishing off her glasses milk, put it into the recycle bin.

"Kuroko?" Uiharu looked at her friend lying on the floor. "I'll meet you at the steps." Kuroko said. Uiharu nodded, leaving the room.

"Kuroko?" Konori knelt with a worried look on her face, "are you okay?"

Kuroko slowly painfully nodded, "I'm fine." Then she teleported.

"Konori." Yanagisako spoke, standing in front of the computer screen. She was leaning forward looking at the screen. Konori walked over, stood beside her, shaking her head. The video of Mikoto Misaka was playing over and over again. this one showing her running through the black mass of vampires, stopping a few meters away from the baron.

* * *

Uiharu opened the door, stepping out into the early morning air. The breeze was cool and light across her face, loose strands tickled her face, dancing across her tired eyes. She yawned covering her mouth with her hand, her other hand raised in the air stretching. She smacked her lips finished her yawn and stretched, looked at the burnt orange rays of the sun pushing the night away.

Kuroko suddenly appeared in front of her, her face tensed in pain, fell forward crashing into Uiharu.

"Kuroko!" She yelled, caught by surprise, by her sudden appearance and collapse.

"Ow!" Kuroko spoke, her face buried against Uiharu shoulder.

"Are you going to make it?" Uiharu spoke and sighed, Kuroko felt like a ton of bricks.

"I'm fine." She whispered, blowing out a tired breath, "just let me sleep for a moment mommy."

Uiharu closed her eyes, shaking her head, "don't mommy me, Kuroko." She huffed, "you should go to the dorm. I'm sure your dorm supervisor_"

"eek!?" Kuroko's body quickly stiffened, her twin tales stuck straight out, "I, I forgot to…" Quickly inhaling a breath, then her strength faded, "Uiharu can I stay at your_"

"no!" Uiharu quickly spoke, her eyes went wide, her heartbeat spiked, "I mean…" Her voice softened, her quick answer caught her by surprise but Kuroko's reply stunned her.

"Fine." She said, "I'll go…" She hesitated, "what about you?"

"I'm going to the bakery café." She said, still waiting for Kuroko to stand up straight. "It will be opening this morning."

The bakery café had been one of the center point of the battles from last night. Despite being overrunned, the property damage was minimal. Also, Uiharu was interested in the big revealing photos that filled the Internet. It showed the shewolves, ears and tails exposed working at the bakery café. And this morning, picture showed them getting the bakery café ready to open. Uiharu grinned, picturing herself with wolves' ears and tail. She blushed, "um?" Her eyes glistened as images of her with wolves' ears and tail flashing in her mind, "are you ready?" Her shoulder shook, laughing to herself.

Kuroko huffed, pushing herself off Uiharu's chest. Uiharu lost her balance, stumble backwards, "Kuroko!" she raised her voice. Kuroko quickly reached out and grabbed Uiharu's hand. It seemed last night's fight and long hours finally caught up with Kuroko. Her face looked pale, eyes half lidded, tired.

"I'm sorry…" She dragged the words out of her mouth, her eyes slowly thinning.

"Kuroko," Uiharu put her hand on Kuroko's forehead, "you should get some sleep, you're warm." She said, sounding very concerned. Kuroko closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head and teleported.

Uiharu blew out a breath, shaking her head, thinking about her friend as she took a few steps along the sidewalk. She reached into her purse pulled out a small palm size computer, turned it on and looked at the updated images of the bakery café. There were pictures of fresh-baked breads, croissants, freshly brewed coffee's and pictures of shewolves dressed in white blouses, long skirts. Their ears pricked tight, tails hanging in the air. She chuckled, typing in her order over the net and walked to the bus stop to go to the bakery café.


	5. Chapter 5

The portal closed. The sky was so crystal clear, so blue it hurt their eyes. The fresh air smelled, tasted, clean and young.

A wide empty space void of any vegetation. Crushed white stones covered the area like a dense carpet, huge gray colored flagstones laid side by side to each other creating a path. The sound of splashing water drew their attention to a large three-tiered fountain surrounded by a shallow pool, taken up with water flowers and multicolored Koi.

The wolves walked along the path, the sound of the crushed white gravel quieted the warbling of birds in the forests. Each wolf looked around the manicured yard enclosed by blossoming cherry, sweet olive trees, permeating the wind with fragrance. Beyond them the primal forest. The trees like the ones that stood in their own Cathedral. a significant and sacred site to all the wolves of the four kingdoms. The enormous trees reached up to the heavens, stout branches towered over them.

Ruiko crying faintly, walked side by side with Clarissa, one of the dragons of creation, Ruiko's magical mentor, companion and lover, slowly leading the solemn parade towards the central house. The house, huge in size but only one story. But tall in height. It was rectangular in form, constructed of granite and heavy timber. Its simple elegant architecture surrounded by a covered wooden porch. Stone pillars provided support for the roof.

Ruiko quickened her step, leaping two of the three steps to the porch, went over to the large double doors and push them opened, stepping inside securing them.

Sunlight streamed from the expansive windows in the ceiling. The bamboo floors, granite walls and fireplace bathed in a tender radiance. Their footsteps resounded as they stepped across the floor.

"TThis way" Ruiko spoke, drying her eyes, pointing to another set of doors. She drew a breath, making every effort not to burst into tears. They followed.

"Here we are." She said, moving the main partition decorated with magnificent painted dragon. "Allow me." Clarissa said, holding up her hand. Ruiko nodded her head, rubbing both eyes.

Clarissa drew her hand up in front of her, the partitions gradually spread out.

"You can sleep here." She said as the last of the partition disappeared behind the wall, "this bed is freshly laundered." She glanced over at the somber Ruiko. "Ruiko, could you get the other side?" She spoke, cocking her head with a slight grin on her face. "If you please."

She had drifted off, not really listening. She blinked softly, let out a quiet sigh and raised her arm up and swept the air with her fingers. The opposite wall of partitions opened.

A soft breeze filled the chamber as the fresh air from the outside flowed. And the forest fell into view. A broad path disappeared in the green of the forest. In the distance a vast pasture. And beyond that nothing but blue skies and horizon.

Clarissa smiled tenderly, went over to Ruiko, embraced her, "give it time." She spoke softly, "we have nothing but time." She added.

Emelia and Sylvia carried Mikoto's still body across the glistening bamboo floor, keeping her steady with the bed. Anastasia pulled the sheets down. Heidi and Emma gently removed, placed her on the mattress.

"The basement is furnished for the vampires. Despite the houses traditional appearance and feel it possesses up-to-date modern accessories." She glanced at Ruiko's face buried in her bosom, "but with the moderate climates in this region, the doors are frequently opened, as well at night. So, it's pretty comfortable."

"Thank you." Anastasia said, cupping Mikoto's face, "old Dragon."

"Nevertheless, the stubborn ass." Clarissa laughed and said, "there's prey for the wolves to hunt and investigate. The one and only real predators here in this realm are us." She spoke, "Gabriella and Ruiko come here regularly to practice their magic skills and grow stronger." She hesitated, only for a minute with a wry grin on her face, eyes flashed mischief, "and other things."

Ruiko Saten looked at her friend, sad, short ragged breaths, eyes soaking in tears. With each breath, with each shudder of her body. She felt she was dying. Her friend Mikoto Misaka was lying down on the bed, soft cotton sheets covered her frail naked frame. Her skin dull, lifeless ashen grey. She'd do anything at all to have her open her eyes and smile that nervous little smile. Their time together, eating shopping, laughing, talking, she learned to recognize the real Mikoto. the sudden smile, the sparkle in her eyes, even when she was shouting, shocking her friend, Kuroko Shirai. She could see Mikoto laughing, running, smiling in her mind's eye. But now, her face was still, lifeless like a mannequin.

She glanced at Anastasia, the Queen of the four kingdoms, undressing with the help of Emma, a shewolf, and Sylvia, a vampire, her personal assistants. Anastasia held her arms out, staring at Mikoto, her eyes shimmering, looking every inch the thoughtful lover. Sylvia opened her breast plate, slipping it over her head. The moment must've seemed like an eternity as it interferes with her view of her sleeping Princess of shock. She dropped her head, a tear fell from her eyes, her long blond hair cascaded to her shoulders. Emma took the long beautiful strands of hair, kept it out of her eyes, from interfering with her view.

"It will be fine, "Emma spoke quietly, adjusting Anastasia's hair, dropping it over her shoulders, "you will go to sleep and you both should wake up."

Anastasia took a breath as she nodded.

"Your mother did it three or four times." Sylvia whispered, turning around, sat down the protective covering on the floor near to the bed.

"Should?" Ruiko spoke, wet sniffle, wiping her damp cheeks with her hand. "What do you mean?" She thought it over, the desire to cry overwhelmed her, the tears rolled as she covered her mouth and nose with her hand. Her vision becoming watery, "what do you_" her shoulders sagged, a pleasant gentle embrace rolled over her, wrapped in her arms. She rested her chin on her shoulder, "don't cry my little one."

Clarissa spoke in a lover's tone, kissed her cheek. Ruiko leaned her head against hers, closing her eyes, "what do you mean should?" She asked the question once more.

The burden of her pain making her to sink down into the blackness. She clutched her trembling fingers as her heart broke a little more as she waited for her reply.

Clarissa blew out a tender sweet sigh that rolled gently across her cheeks, Ruiko breathed it in.

"There is always the possibility." She spoke letting her words soak in, "that if she sleeps too long she may never wake up."

Ruiko sorrow welled up in her chest as her body tensed, "no." Her voice low, seasoned with grief, turned around in Clarissa's arms, buried her face against her neck and burst into tears. "No, no…" she trembled, reaching around Clarissa's waist and pulled her into a strong embrace. She sobbed as Clarissa stroked the back of her head, holding her close, in a soothing tone she hummed, rocked her back and forth.

"but why?" Ruiko asked in words sinking in tears.

Clarissa took a breath, holding it and Ruiko tight.

"Vampires are born." She spoke, "and they are made." She breathed out. She stopped stroking Ruiko's long black hair, cupped the back of her head holding her a little closer.

"Anastasia is born. She is a pureblood. It's in her DNA and will forever be a part of her. Mikoto is made. One who was bitten. Not by a lower-class vampire but a queen. She is essentially two individuals mixed. The essence has not integrated with Mikoto's body. It's essentially like a transplant, her body and it are gradually accepting each other. If either one dies, they both die." Clarissa waited for a moment, turned her head, nuzzled the side of Ruiko's head, "Their powers overloaded each other. The energy that surged through them was off the scales, Ruiko." She closed her eyes, moving her nose through Ruiko's hair gently sniffing her scent.

"When will she?" Ruiko asked in a worried childlike tone. Her heart quivered.

"Even I don't know." She answered back, "it depends on how similar they were. And_"

"and I'll be with her to the very end." Anastasia spoke, picking up the sheets, slipped, naked into the bed, "I mean it." She glanced over her shoulder to Emma and Sylvia. They closed her eyes, slowly nodding their heads. "I don't want this to be in order." She scooted closer to Mikoto's frail naked body, placed her head on her upper chest, her arm across her waist. Sylvia fixed the covers, straightening them.

"Until the end." Sylvia spoke quietly, smoothing the sheets, "but no further." She replied, making low growl, "I'll accept the punishment. I won't suffer losing another member of the household of Alucard."

"It will not come to that." Anastasia, lifted her chin up, kissed Mikoto's cheek then gently on her cold pale lips, "I'll wait for you." She whispered, her eyelids shut. Her heart slowed then her breathing.

There was a heartbeat, and a breath. Then stillness. Time slipped by.

A heartbeat and another breath. More time slipped by. Then stillness.

"What is she doing?" Ruiko still in Clarissa's embrace looked over her shoulder. Anastasia and Mikoto nestled together underneath the covers. Anastasia's delicate white skin fading turning colorless.

"She will wait for Mikoto." Emma whispered, her eyes moisten. She blinked quickly attempting to stop the tears. Sylvia buried her face in the sheets of the bed, sobbing. "She's giving some of herself to Mikoto by sharing her body." Clarissa whispered, " she is sleeping with her until she wakes. It bonds them closer. It can help promote the resurrection."

"What do we do now?" Ruiko spoke, laying her head on Clarissa shoulder, letting out a faint sigh, looking as Anastasia's skin colored faded.

"We wait."


	6. Chapter 6

Boudicca reached for her clothes, quickly rolled from underneath the warm blanket. Komoe twisted like a top as her long tail unraveled like a ball of yarn, sending the pint size teachers sleeping body rolling across the floor. she rolled to a stop, still dressed in her one-piece rabbit pajamas, her cheeks red, eyes closed in sleep. Her eyebrows wrinkled, slowly curling herself into a ball, continued sleeping.

Yomikawa laughed, shaking her head, looking at her friend's serene smile, curled up into a ball. "She'll sleep until she has to wake up." She looked at her undersize friend.

Boudicca in her panties, scrounged for her uniform. The black undergarments, body armor lying across the floor among the scattered beer cans and the neuropsychological books." she has a built in clock." she said, her eyes laughing.

"How did they get?" She spoke in an unsettled tone, wondering how the hell they got scattered. "I don't remember." She stood straight up, her tall black ears scraped the ceiling as she looked around the small one room apartment.

Yomikawa stood up, dressed in only a thin cotton T-shirt that covered less than half her body, thanks to her bountiful breast. The T-shirt just barely past her butt cheeks.

"I told ya not to let her try it on." She said pointing at Komoe, still sleeping soundly.

Boudicca closed her eyes as she shook her head and laughed, " she did look funny."

Yomikawa laughed, "yes she did."

Boudicca pulled her pants up, buckling the belt then quickly snatched the black undergarment that Yomikawa found on the small tea table in the center of the room. She lifted her arms up and slipped it over her head. Yomikawa grinned, arching her eyebrow over her right eye, "hmmm" she pulled her lower lip into her mouth, As Boudicca's ample breasts rose and slipped down, squeezing into the tight black undergarment then over her flat stomach.

"Why did I just feel little violated just then." She spoke softly, peeking out the corner of her eye, cheeks flushed, a very slight I know what you were doing smile.

"I don't know why?" Yomikawa sighed, biting her lips, "perhaps Komoe was peeking through her eyelids, maybe?" she raised her eyebrows up a little.

"Maybe." Boudicca answered wryly, slipping on her heavy soled boots.

She took a very deep breath, reached over and took her long black leather coat, hanging by the door and slipped it over her shoulders, put her arms through each sleeve.

"Do you think it's about the little ones?" Boudicca asked. She had been worried about them since they were taken to the hospital. She told Heidi that they would be safe. She felt it was a failure on her part both were injured.

A heavy sigh slipped past her lips, looking down at the floor. The leather coat hung open around her waist.

She quickly looked at Yomikawa, her eyes filled with concern and worry, her expression saying tell me it's all right.

Yomikawa nodding her head looking like a goddess in the thin cotton T-shirt, hugging her glamorous curves, her long black hair a little wild. She slowly cocked her head and spoke, "he didn't say it was bad news, just that I needed to contact you. ASAP." Her smile brightens her face, "he's a very good doctor, so I know, I believe in him." Her smile grew bigger, "you should too."

Boudicca grinned, her eyes glistened, "thank you." She said in a tender voice as she walked over, wrapped her arms around Yomikawa's tall frame. She disappeared in between the long leather coat. the top of her head and eyes barely visible. Her soft black hair tickled the tall wolves chin. Boudicca lowered her chin, smelling her hair and hugged her tightly. Her long black wolves' ears pricked straight brushing the ceiling, her long furry tail slowly wrapped around them.

Yomikawa's warmth soaked through her clothing. She could hear Yomikawa's heart and breath quickened, nearly matching her own heartbeat. She held on a little longer.

"You should hurry." Yomikawa spoke in a soft tone. The words cut a little, a little pain but Yomikawa squeezed a little tighter, the pain quickly disappeared. Her face buried on the top of the swells of her breast, her warm breath rolled across her skin, up her throat and into her nose. Boudicca took a very deep breath inhaling her scent, her mouth watered as her body grew warmer.

"Yes, I should." Boudicca spoke, but neither was willing to relinquish their hold.

Komoe stirred, moaned and slowly rolled over on her back, her arms and legs splayed out from her body, smacking her lips, her tired eyes slowly opened.

"What happened to my blanket?" She spoke, sounding like a sleeping child, yawned Her eyes slowly moved around the room. Boudicca and Yomikawa laughed, shaking their heads slowly breaking their hug.

Boudicca blew out a breath, turned around, walked to the steel door used to deter door-to-door salesman.

Yomikawa cocked her head, her long wild hair falling below her rump. she put her hands on her hips and shifted them to the right, "the phone number's current. the phone is paid up, so ya better call. For another night of drinking and eating. oh and by the way you're paying."

Boudicca nodded her head, a small grin on her face as she opened the door. "Oh, I'll pay and I'll collect."

She laughed stepping out into the morning sunshine. She took a very deep breath of cool morning air then jumped over the railing to the ground below and took off running to a certain hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years. One day has yet to pass in Academy city.

Ruiko Saten sits in a chair, next to the bed. In the bed is Mikoto Misaka and Anastasia von Alucard. Anastasia is lying on top of Mikoto's chest, her arms wrapped around her waist. Mikoto lies motionless her eyes closed. Both still asleep.

She is reading a book. Two elder wolves are sitting by the partition that acts as a door to the bedroom. There is really no need for guards. It is just a tradition.

"It's time." Emelia speaks, walking into the large bedroom.

She is dressed wearing only of her white satin robe. She nods to the two elder wolves, heading towards the bed. Sylvia, also wearing the same type of robe, follows with a somber expression. Her vivid eyes are dull and her smile was small. She is carrying a small metallic case about the size of a medium ice cooler.

"Good morning." Emma, dressed in a white satin bathrobe, says to the two elder wolves. They nodded their answers as she walks over to the bed.

Heidi walks behind her carrying white towels over her arm and shoulder. She is dressed in the same type of bathrobe. The two wolves whistle and laughed. Heidi blushes, grins, "fresh." She cocks her head, winks and heads to the bed.

"Is it that time already?" Ruiko looks up from the book she is reading, slowly closing it on her finger. Sylvia nods her head, "yes, time for a bath and feeding."

Once every month, a vampire that sleeps needs to be fed and bathed. If not the vampire would dry out and that could be fatal. Like the vampires shown in movies their bodies would turned into a dried husk and could eventually fall to dust.

Ruiko sat the book on the table underneath a small table lamp, stood up and moved to the side. Heidi said her good morning and open the bathrobe, Ruiko helped her taking it off, and waited. Heidi stood next to the bed. The light of the lamp on the table bathed her naked body in a warm glow.

Emma took off her robe, lifted the blankets that covered her mistress. Anastasia was lying with her head on mikoto's upper chest, her arm wrapped around her waist. She slipped naked into bed, reached over to Anastasia's arm and began the process of peeling the two apart.

"Anna." Emma leaned close, whispered, "Anna, it's me, Emma." She tenderly lifted Anastasia's arm, her fingers clasped together. Emma looked at Heidi, Heidi grinned, sat on the edge of the bed and help with her hands.

A dull whisper of a growl seeped through Anastasia's dried lips. Emma continued to whisper in her ear, "Anna, it's me." She hesitated, staring at her queen's face, "time for a bath."

They had to be careful with Anastasia. Despite their love for each other, Anastasia could suddenly awake, striking out at anyone. Her mind would not be fully aware but her sense of survival, her desire to protect mikoto would take over.

"Anna." She caressed her arm, from her hand to her shoulder. Emma repeated the process, saying her name over and over.

Sylvia and Emelia pulled the covers down to the edge of the bed, slipped out of the robes. both standing naked by the bed, waiting for their turn.

The two elder wolves stepped out of the room, returned with a long shallow copper tub. It was long enough to put a body inside, deep enough to cover the body. Another, a vampire came in carrying a deep bucket. The dark red liquid splashed around the edges. She waited as the wolves sat the copper tub down, away from the bed. She took a few steps, stood by the copper tub and poured the bucket full of blood into the tub. She finished, another vampire carrying another bucket entered the room, doing the same.

A very slight wrinkle grew from the corner of Anastasia's eye.

"That's it" Emma whispered, kissing her cheek.

Sylvia set on the edge of the bed, next to her mistress's legs, caressing the back of her thighs and calves. She smiled, a twitch of Anastasia's small toe then slowly curled.

"That's it, Anastasia." Sylvia's somber expression slowly lightened, "that's my little one." She coaxed her on, slowly slipping her fingers across her dry skin. "You need to be strong," Sylvia said, slowly rubbing the muscles in her legs, "to protect mikoto."

Anastasia's eyes suddenly opened, their soft blues that sparkled when she laughed, gone. In their place, black. They shined like polished Onyx. Her cracked lips trembled slowly opening, her fangs dry peaked from behind her dried lips. She breathed, almost no breath. Her breath sounded hollow like the last wind seeping from an old cave.

"Anna." Emma wrapped her in her arms, pulled her away from mikoto's resting body. she leaned against the headboard, propping Anastasia up against her breast, pulling her on top of her like a small child.

A low growl, her eyes slowly move side to side. Emma whispered in her ear, her lips so close they brushed against her skin.

"Time to feed." She said, glancing up at Sylvia nodding her head.

"Heidi." Emma spoke.

Heidi took a breath; her job would be easier. She slipped into bed, gently putting her arms underneath mikoto's thin, frail body, and sat next to Emma, holding mikoto like a small child. Heidi's eyes teared, her face softened, feeling the weightlessness of her mistress in her arms. She blinked the tears away, glancing over at Emelia. She couldn't hear mikoto's heart beating, her breathing. She was cold, limp, nothing but empty. She sighed, whispered in her ear.

"Mikoto Misaka." She said, the edge of her lips curled, "there I said it mistress." She laughed softly, "if you don't wake, I'll have a certain level for teleporter try to wake you up." The tears slipped down her cheek, "who knows what she'll do if you can't defend yourself."

Ruiko's eyes grew wet, covering her nose and mouth with her hand. Her shoulder shook, half crying, half laughing, "or a certain boy_"

"hey now!" Emma quickly spoke, a gentle smile lit up her face, "my mistress is right next to her, don't be…" They laughed, "I think Anastasia just growled." They laughed again. "About the boy or Kuroko."

"both." they laughed. it wasn't a good laugh. knowing that their mistresses couldn't laugh with them. but they laughed none the less.

Sylvia and Emelia chuckled, watching two more vampires walk to the room, carrying bags filled with the dark liquid.

"Warm?" Emelia asked, taking a bag from a young vampire. She nodded. Sylvia took a bag, placed between her breast. She closed her eyes, smiled feeling the warmth of the blood against her body. "Perfect." She said. The two vampires bowed their heads, turned and left the room. They could hear them giggling outside the room.

"They're excited, "Sylvia spoke, still holding the bag between her breast, "they want to meet their mistress, when she wakes."

"So, do I." Emelia said, opening the bag.

She sat near Mikoto. She took a drink, swished it around her mouth, swallowed and waited. Heidi watched for any adverse effects, despite the loyalty of others, _accidents_ can happen. Emelia would taste each bag, wait then feed Mikoto.

"Well?" Heidi asked. "Good." Emelia grinned.

Heidi reached over, put her hand underneath Mikoto's chin, leaned her head back, slowly opened her mouth. Emelia took a drink into her mouth, swishing it around. She held her mouth open, kissed her Mistress, letting the blood flow into her mouth, down her throat and into her belly. More vampires came into the bedroom, naked. They walked across the bamboo floor, smiling, their eyes lit up, stood waiting.

An elder wolf handed each a bag. They would wait their turn to feed their mistress. They would bite their wrist holding it over Mikoto's mouth, letting it spill, then take a drink from the bag, feed their mistress.

The feeding had finished. Mikoto was lying on Heidi. Emelia licked the blood that had spilled off her skin. She smacked her lips, cocked her head, her eyes softened. "Mistress" she whispered, her lips shined crimson, "I miss our time at the café." She whispered, "how about some cheesecake when you wake." She kissed her softly, holding her hand on Mikoto's cold cheek.

She sighed, seeing, feeling no response. "Ready?" Heidi asked. Emelia just nodded her head, slipping her arms underneath her frail body and lifted her up off Heidi's body. Heidi followed, rising to her knees, her hands underneath Mikoto's body. Emelia adjusted her grip holding her frail body tight. She lay in her arms like a broken puppet, her arm hung loosely from her body, her head in an odd angle. Heidi fussed over mikoto, lifting her arm up, putting across her body, adjusting her head, brushed her hair.

"Just a moment." Heidi said, sounding like a mother taking care of her child about to leave for school, glancing at Emelia, who watched her with narrowed eyes. Heidi grinned, "don't give me that look…" She paused, "damn vampire."

"It's only a few feet." Emelia slowly shook her head, "dog." She said letting out a sigh as she tilted her head. Heidi swallowed, raised her head up, thinned her eyes. "I'm tell mikoto you called me a name." She slowly laughed, her smile grew bigger, her canines glistened.

"You better learn the write then." Emelia said, as she walked over to the copper tub filled with blood, "so you can keep a list."

She knelt by the copper tub. Sylvia was on the opposite side, holding her arms out and helped lowered her into the tub. Her body sank, swallowed up by the dark red liquid, her hair splayed out, floated on the surface of the blood. Emelia slowly moved to the head of the copper tub, holding mikoto's head, nearly submerged. Sylvia and a few other vampires that had fed their mistress knelt around the copper tub and bathed Mikoto.

She would be dried and put back into bed. The sheets had been changed freshly laundered and air dried.

Anastasia would follow. Bathed, dried and put back into bed next to mikoto. Her glistening black eyes open, her nose smelling the air. She slowly reached for, wrapped her arms around, lay her head on mikoto's chest and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Uiharu stepped off the driverless bus. The wind was cool across her skin, her cheeks reddened. She smiled gently, inhaling fresh baked foods and coffee. She hurried her footsteps, going towards the bakery café. The streets and walkways were abandoned except for a few automated street cleaners, trash can shape cleaning robots. The occasional member of anti-skill peeking out of the shadowy side alleys. "All clear…" They murmured, going onto the next one.

As she walked, she could make out traces of last night's battle. A worker patching the holes in the walls, the delicate odor of gunpowder still hanging around. She slowed her pace. She wrinkled her forehead, thinning her eyes. The bakery café was a few minutes' walk. A crowd had collected. She could see pairs of wolves' ears moving among them. "just like the pictures." Uiharu spoke, snickered. They were lifting something in the air then quickly drank it down. From their reactions, it tasted horrible. But the sound of laughter rose above them. Then a strained quiet.

Uiharu came nearer, she could hear sniffling, sobbing. The words of consolation being given. Her eyes became fuller, heart beat quicken, her smile glided across her expression.

A Wolf was speaking to two girls. Their eyes and cheeks damp. Her ears pricked, tilted forward, her large tail waving. She was telling them a story.

When she finished the three of them burst out in laughter.

Uiharu looked around the crowded patio, the iron café style tables topped with hot baked croissants, delicious rolls and coffee's.

A crowd of girls were gathered at the back of the patio, heads bowed, hands clasped in prayer. She tipped her head to look beyond them. A large stone, more like a small boulder, dotted with photographs, glowing candles and smoking incense.

"A shrine?" Uiharu whispered. Guilt rose in her stomach. She had been so delighted, so eager to get here. Despite seeing the footage of the battle, she'd lost sight of the consequence.

"Five." She spoke softly, counting the pictures of individual she wolves. Her gaze becoming wet and gloomy.

She breathed out a sigh, bowed her head and prayed. When she finished, she opened her eyes, hesitated, the melancholy of the moment smothered Uiharu.

A young woman, a high schooler, tears running down her cheeks, "she lied." She whispered harshly.

"Muriel?" A friend close to her whispered, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"She did, she lied." The young woman' lips contorted, her fingers quivering. She was doing her best not to burst into tears. The pain filled every line on her face, her eyes were pleading.

"She… She…" Her voice cracked, "she said everything would be fine. ththat we go out for the weekend." She flickered her eyes, struggling to keep back the tears.

"WWHY!" She choked out the words through her rigid lips. Like a growl coming out of her throat, "it's not fair!" she raised her voice. everyone turned to look, each one feeling her pain. their faces strained with force smiles, slowly weaken.

Her friend wrapped her in her arms, cupped the back of her head, buried her face in her bosom, accompanied her away from the shrine, through the crowd and they melted away.

Uiharu swallowed, a burning knot swelled in her throat. Maybe she should've thought it through. Maybe another day. Mikoto Misaka, her close friend was missing, people have been hurt, people had died. She looked at the smiling pictures of the five wolves, who had died to defend the friends. She took a deep breath, her ribs trembled, a disquiet filled every crevice of her body.

"MMaybe..." She whispered, suddenly spinning around to leave. A shadow cut off the morning sun appeared before her and swallowed her up. She slowly raised her head, "I'm sorry." She whispered, lifting her head to see.

"Good morning." The shadow said, "Uiharu."

Uiharu's eyes grew larger, her word caught in her throat. A tall woman, no, a tall shewolf was standing in her path. She placed her hand on her shoulder. Her hand was warm, soft and gentle, taking the worries aside. Her long silver white hair pulled into a ponytail drifted down her back, her silver white tail slipped across the ground. She gazed at Uiharu, looking down at her with intense azure orbs. An unearthly radiance, porcelain white skin, an appearance of wild seeping through the facade of her calm demeaner.

Uiharu stared.

The shewolf smiled, cocking her head, her large ears moved like sonar, concentrated on Uiharu. Her lips opened, her canines emerged. Whatever bothered Uiharu,ran away. Her shoulders became lighter.

"We have your request." She spoke, nodding her head, "this way…" She turned aside, taking her hand off Uiharu's shoulder, took her petite hand. Uiharu glanced down, looking at her hand disappeared, swallowed up in the shewolves hand, her razor sharp white nails touched her skin. She clutched her very own hand bring it to her chest as she stared at the wolves' hand holding hers as she took her to his seat.

"My name is Blenda" she said, walking her to her table.

"how did you?" Uiharu asked, a little confused.

They navigated through the crowd. Uiharu looked up at the shewolf, who stood two full heads taller than her. She watched her tall furry ears twitched, her furry tail move side to side. The tip of her tail within touch. Uiharu timidly held her hand out, the delicate strands of her tail, moments away. She took a breath, her eyes focused, her hand moved nearer and closer.

"Here we go." The shewolves spoke, shifting her hips, her tail shot away from within her grip.

Uiharu's expression frozen, like a child caught doing something naughty. Her heart smashed against her chest. She groaned, her shoulders fell, hopeless.

"So, close." She spoke softly, dropping her head, shutting her eyes.

The shewolves grinned, pulled out the café style wrought iron chair, waited for Uiharu to take her seat.

"Thank you." She replied, disappointed, bringing her hands together against her chest. She sat down, scooted the chair little closer to the table.

A platter of hot pancakes, the steam coming up off the stacks, butter melting oozing soaking into three pancakes. Maple syrup next to the plate. A tall glass of wholesome milk.

Uiharu leaned over the stack of pancakes, took an unusually deep breath, her lips curved as her mouth watered. "Perfect." She said, closing her eyes.

She opened her eyes, looking up at the shewolf.

"How did you know?" Uiharu asked.

The shewolf cocked her head, smiling mischievously, her eyes appear to become brighter.

"The Internet." She answered, "that's what you asked for." Uiharu's cheeks turned red, "no, no, I mean."

The silver haired wolf knelt, eye level. Blenda gazed at Uiharu and spoke. "We know your friends with Mikoto Misaka." Her ears twitched, "and we want to let you know. She's all right."

Uiharu arched her eyebrows, her eyes shone, her smile slipped across her face. The weight fell away from her shoulders. The shewolf put her hand on her thigh, lightly squeezed. "She's okay. She requires some rest. So, she should be back in Academy city."

"Back in Academy city." Uiharu caught the expression. "She's not here?"

Blenda shook her head, "because of her condition." She said, "you understand?" the silver hair wolf cocked her head to the side. Uiharu nodded. She knew Mikoto Misaka was bitten by a vampire. Not once but twice. The first time was by Edward, a man-made mutated vampire. To save Mikoto Misaka's life Anastasia von Alucard, vampire queen of the four kingdoms bit her to neutralize the toxin. Since then, she needed to take antivenom and a booster or she would turn into a vampire. Uiharu knew only half the truth.

Uiharu gazed into the two pools of crystal blue eyes. She sighed, her cheeks became pink. She slipped down into the shewolves eyes.

"If you like," Blenda spoke tenderly, "I can give you updates each day." Uiharu nodded her head, her voice vanished in the wolves' kindness. the shewolves lips curved into a quiet smile, the world dissolved around them.

"That's ffine" Uiharu's throat moved, her lips still. The Wolf patted her thigh, rising. She cocked her head to the opposite side, her ears pricked forward, "you should go ahead."

"Hhuh?" Uiharu's eyebrows arched. Blenda pointed to the stack of pancakes, "Eat them before they become cold." She finished off with a pleasing look.

Uiharu nervously laughed, looked at the hot pancakes, back at the shewolf, "yes." Uiharu spoke.

"See you tomorrow then…" The Wolf bowed her head turned around, her long furry tail swept across Uiharu's leg, around the chair. Uiharu took a nervous breath, the hairs felt course but had a pleasant softness, slipping across her delicate forearm. Chills covered her skin, her heart raced. She turned her hand over, allowing it drift across her palm, tickling her skin. The heat of her tail took away the morning coolness. It still persisted as she strolled away. Uiharu grinned, seeing her leave. She made out a long sigh, taking up her fork, cut into the soft fluffy stack of, steam rising, butter melting, syrup covered pancakes.

* * *

She finished her breakfast, sat for a little bit, staring at the empty plate. Mikoto was okay. She thought to herself. a ticking sensation rose in her belly, her lips wanted to smile. She brought her hands up, covering her nose and mouth and giggled. The fork clinked as she laid it on the plate. Her eyes glistening in the morning sun.

A shewolf came over to take away her empty plate, wearing a lovely white blouse, long black dress the hung to her ankles. Uiharu's face lit up, cheeks blushed, heart beat rose. She looked at the large white trimmed ears, sighed. Uiharu didn't, couldn't speak. She wanted to, but her tongue was tied, her throat frozen, even after talking to Blenda, the shewolf who walked her to the table. Uiharu stammered, hands shaking, reached over, picked up her purse, getting ready to pay. The shewolf smiled, shaking her head no, taking the empty plates and walked off. Uiharu sat with her mouth open, "but, I didn't pay…" were the only words she could say. Even those were barely above a whisper. "you don't have too…" the shewolf said as she walked away. Uiharu blew out a deep breath, shrugged her shoulders.

She stood up from the table to leave the patio of the bakery café. The somber atmosphere of earlier had disappeared. the soft murmurs of conversations, the aroma of fresh coffee and bake goods hung in the air. Many of those she had seen with tears in their eyes, were smiling. Their faces still red from crying but smiling none the same. The patio was filled, as shewolves moved from table to table making sure everything was alright. They smiled, they nodded, they hugged and caressed those that need it. the right side of Uiharu's lip curled, her eyes glistened. "I'll be back…" she said, slipping the strap of her purse over her shoulder and walked down the street.

She walked to the bus stop. Her heart pounding after being told Mikoto was all right. She thought about calling Kuroko to tell her the news. But what else could she say. "She's fine. She'll be back soon."

Uiharu knew Kuroko. She knew how excited she would be. The barrage of questions. The wild looks in her eyes, the pain she'd feel as Kuroko squeezed her cheeks, demanding more answers, becoming more irrational as Kuroko's mania grew.

Uiharu shivered, as a chill ran across her body, "I'll tell her later." She said, gradually nodding her head. A small smile on her lips, a sense of relief across her face.

She stood at the bus stop, looked down the street. She could see the bus coming towards the bus stop. "A few minutes." Uiharu closed her eyes and yawned.

The bus slowed and came to a stop. The whole bus gently hissed as it lowered to the curb to allow ease of access. She climbed aboard the self-driving bus, found a seat, sat down. She sat in silence, gazed out the windows, her small body rocking as it traveled down the Avenue. Students, workers, teachers. The sidewalks were getting crowded. She wondered, what they thought. Did they know? Did they believe? Her mind drifting, her body growing heavy, her eyes slowly closed. A moment of darkness. Her eyes open wide with a start. She took a quick breath, putting her hand across her heart. The bus had stopped. the bell and automated speaker chimed.

She sighed, sluggishly standing, stumbled. She grabbed the seat in front, steadied herself. Sleep was catching up with her. She blew out a tired breath, walked into and down the aisle to the front of the bus. She took her time as the doors opened, the bus gentle lowered to the curb. Uiharu held the railing taking the steps to exit the bus. She stepped out onto the sidewalk, the cool morning breeze brush across her face, the hem of her skirt fluttered in the breeze. She slowly raised her head, tired eyes looking at her student apartment. She hardly nodded her head, walked to the front of the apartment building, up the stairs to the second floor. She walked over to the door of her room, reached into her purse, took out the key inserted into the lock, turned, opened the door, dragged her feet across the floor, putting her things on the table next to the bed. She stopped, turned around, sat on the bed. She closed her eyes, leaned over and dropped, her head landing on a soft pillow. She smiled a satisfied smile, knowing Mikoto Misaka was all right, nuzzling the pillow, lifting her legs on to the bed, curled into a ball, fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Academy city students, teachers and workers even anti-skill members stared at the tall Wolf running through throngs of people, making their ways to their morning commute.

Rumors swept the Internet, with details of the battle with terrorist that invaded Academy city last night. Eye witness accounts nearly brought the internet down. the rumors hot enough to enact emergency cooling procedures to keep the routers and switches working. The word vampires and wolves trending, dominating the top sites of searches. but the wolves and vampires did not make it into the news. But the phrase biologicals did. The praise went to anti-skill members and the students that rose up at the new bakery café flooded the newsfeeds.

The sidewalk was cumbersome as the crowd slowed to get a good view at the woman towering over them. She hurried past them, tall, strong physique, wrapped up in black. Her long leather coat like a cape billowed behind her, exposing her armor and generous breast.

"Look at the ears?" Somebody said, "a tail!" Another spoke.

Boudicca narrowed her eyes, turning red, "you think they've never seen a wolf before." She laughed, jumping high into the air, came down on the pavement, between the slow moving vans, cars and buses.

An unobstructed path, she could easily run now. "Should I." She had in mind, a little mischief sparkled in her deep eyes. You are not a wolf unless you like to show off, shaking her head no to her mischievous personality. Changing into wolf now, the size of an elephant would defeat the purpose. Sure, she could get to the hospital faster but crushing a few cars, knocking them to the side, frightening people. "No." She closed her eyes, grinning. She opened them, kick the ground, dropped her head, her large ears fell backwards and she ran.

She showed up at the entrance of a certain hospital in less than half the time it took to use the public transportation, not even breathing heavy. She strolled up to the glass electronic doors, passed though into the air-conditioned lobby. she noticed the what the hell look in the eyes of the receptionist. Boudicca chuckled softly as she approached. "Seventh floor." The receptionist told her in a little nervous voice. She bowed her head, thanking the friendly receptionist, walked over to the elevator doors. She pushed the button and waited. it didn't take long for the conversations to filtered into her long black ears. They twitched, twisting listening to the conversations.

The receptionist and a nurse speaking softly. Boudicca's wolves hearing picked up every word.

"Is she?" The nurse wondered, looking at her friend, "a biological." She asked. "Has to be." The receptionist laughed, "the ears are nice." She thought it over, "the tail, I don't know. maybe."

"Boobs are great," the nurse spoke, they both laughed, "are those a part of the package?"

Boudicca took a deep breath, sucking her lips into her mouth. She'd loved to laugh. but right now, she was in a hurry to get to the seventh floor. She exhaled, shaking her head. Besides the four kingdoms, it was the curiosity of the supposed new science in Academy city. she could appear in this form with her ears and a tail exposed. otukus should rejoice.

The elevator dinged, the shining doors gradually opened, displaying an empty elevator. She dropped her head, her ears brushed along the top of the door, stepped into the empty elevator, turned around and pressed the seventh floor. The door slowly closed.

"Wait, hold the door!" A woman frantically called out.

Boudicca grabbed hold of the door, her fingers curved over the edge, long sharp black nails clicked across the metal surface. The doors kicked backward.

"Thank you." The woman huffed, slipping between the doors, "phew." She nodded, "six please."She hunched over, placing her hands on her knees. Then the doors closed.

Boudicca looked at the woman bent over attempting to catch her breath. Her dark brown hair, with glints of grey, done up into a bun. She was dressed in white, from her uniform, nylons, to her shoes. "A nurse?" Boudicca looked at the woman.

"Traffic was a bear today." She spoke, hunch over, panting hard. "I had to run, so I wouldn't be late." She chuckled, stood up, looked over and her eyes went wide.

Boudicca looked at the woman's surprise expression, listening to her heartbeat spike, her mouth hung open. She is a little older and average in looks. Her dark eyes are warm and soft. "late thirties, early forties maybe…" she thought.

"Hello." Boudicca spoke coolly, "you said six, right?" took a breath and looked away.

The nurse didn't answer. She gently nodded her head up and down. Silent for moment, her lips curved into a smile.

Boudicca nodding her head to the sound of the music playing overhead. She glanced at the woman, a little annoyed at being stared at. "Problem?" Boudicca raised her eyebrow, turning her head just slightly.

"Umm..." the nurse looked nervously at the tall woman dressed in black. The tips of her long ears bent as they pressed against the ceiling tile.

"Yes." Boudicca spoke, looking straight ahead. She glanced again at the woman. The woman's expression was a little nervous, her eyes glistened, her heartbeat rising. Her perspiration shining across her skin. She wasn't trying to be rude, just curious. It wasn't every day your running late, dive into an elevator and...

A biological.

The science of combining the animal world with the human world. The rumors ran amok. The Internet was flooded with gossip, conversations during lunch. Who was monitoring, running the program. What was the reason, how could they benefit from it? How could they profit. The driving force behind all of Academy city.

Boudicca slowly turned her head, just slightly looking at the woman. She knew what the woman wanted to say. It was somewhat normal. She had gotten used to it since she had arrived a few days before the attack. A heavy dragging sound filled the elevator as her huge tail moved across the floor. The woman blinked, lowered her head. Her eyes grew wider, seeing the large furry tip of the tail slowly rising from the ground. She swallowed, her smile getting bigger, her arms rose, her hand and fingers trembled.

"It's okay." Boudicca whispered, like a mother giving permission to a small child.

"rreally?" The nurse spoke.

"Really." Boudicca smiled.

The nurse let the tail drift to her open hand. The hair itself is not soft, like normal hair. Her eyes creased, brow wrinkled as she ran her fingers through the hair. "I thought it would be softer." She spoke, stroking each individual strand, it felt course like the strands of a straw broom.

"I'm an elder wolf." Boudicca said.

"Elder?" The nurse spoke, examining a few strands of hair." what type is that?" she asked, still looking at her tail.

Boudicca slowly moved her head, watching the woman examining her tail. Her curiosity amazed her. The woman not letting her fear get a hold of her. Her hands holding each hair like it would break.

"I'm older, less refined." Boudicca answered.

The nurse nodded, "a prototype?" She whispered, sighed softly, her eyes slowly glistened, a small smile slipped across her lips.

"Kinda." Boudicca's eyes softened. The word had a certain ring to it. yes, she thought to herself, remembering her distant past. Prototype might be the word used to describe their long painful, violent path that led her here today. she had been the continuation of their breed and from her, the others came.

The nurse let the coarse hair fall into place then stroked it longways towards her. She laughed, "it softer." She sounded like a please child. "I get it. Individually its coarse and rough, together it's_"

"softer." Boudicca finished the sentence, laughing. "Yes, you could say that." Boudicca turned to face the nurse, held her hand out, her palms up.

The nurse released the tail, it drift to the floor of the elevator.

"Can I?" She asked, glancing up then looked at her hand.

Boudicca nodded.

The nurses hand pressed against the palm of Boudicca's hand, it felt warm, soft. It was at least twice the size. The nurses hand looking like a childs. Boudicca's' fingers thicker, long sharp black nails extended from the tips. Boudicca's fingers slowly closed around the nurses' hand, sharp tips of her nails pressed against her skin. The nurse watched as her nails slipped across her skin, a little nervous spike of her blood pressure quickly settled, feeling the soft gentle touch.

"That's amazing." She whispered.

"I can slice through stone, concrete if I want to." Boudicca spoke like a teacher giving a lecture.

The nurse quickly looked up, surprised. "Really." Boudicca nodded.

"LLike a weapon?" The nurse quickly spoke. She caught herself, worried she had spoken out of place, "I'm sorry." She lowered her head.

"Yes," Boudicca spoke, "I can be. I don't mind. I'll protect those I love." She smiled, her large canines slipped over her lower lip, "I find no fault with it." She slowly opened her hand.

The nurse continued to hold Boudicca's hand with both of hers, running her fingers across her skin. She leaned closer, looking at the fine hairs that covered her wrist, disappearing into her sleeve.

"I'm more Wolf than human." Boudicca said, "I'm not like the pretty ones of today." She finished.

The nurse looked up, her face scrunched, eyebrows furrowed, examining the elder wolves face.

She could see the wolves features but they were subtle. The animal was barely subdued, hidden underneath her soft dark lines of her face. Fine hairs ran underneath her chin, down the center of her throat, between the swells of her ample breasts. She looked at Boudicca with an I don't understand expression then spoke, "there's nothing wrong with you. You're very pretty." She said softly, letting out a gentle sigh. She placed her other hand on top of Boudicca's hand and held it.

"You're very kind." Boudicca lowered her head, closing her eyes, her long ears folded forward. She placed her other hand on top of the nurses. The nurse took a breath, letting it out. She slowly started to laugh, looking up at the elder wolf. Boudicca shook her head side to side, grinning.

"ccan I have a picture?" The nurses' eyes gleamed. Boudicca chuckled, nodding her head yes. "You should hurry though." Boudicca's' grin grew wider, her large canines sparkled under the florescent lights. The nurse cocked her head, wondering."The doors have been open for a while." Boudicca spoke.

The nurse looked over, the doors were open. A few nurses and doctors stood, stunned, watching them. Each one of them was holding up a camera, phone recording the moment for all prosperity. She looked at the floor. Boudicca's long tail was lying against the door, keeping it open. The nurse blushed, quickly shaking her head, "I should." She spoke, reaching into her pocket to get her phone. She stood next to the elder wolf, one arm around her waist, leaning against her, her head on her breast. The other holding the phone out, taking the picture. She quickly thanked her and exited the elevator turned and waved goodbye as the elevator doors closed. Boudicca took a breath as she looked at the illuminated numbers as the elevator rose then stopped. The door slowly opened revealing the seventh floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Another day.

Ruiko Saten was sitting down in the chair close to the bed. Mikoto Misaka and Anastasia were quietly sleeping. Anastasia slept with her head on Mikoto's chest, her arms draped around her abdomen, her left leg placed across Mikoto's legs. Emelia was sleeping on the opposite side of Anastasia, next to Mikoto. Her head curled up next to her Mistress with her arm across her belly.

Emelia had decided that the new vampires that would belong to the Mikoto household, that it would be beneficial for them to practice sleeping with their mistress. It was an ancient tradition from long ago. New vampires would go to bed with their masters or mistresses. Especially if they slumbered for prolonged periods. It protected the sleeping master or mistress but most important it brought the two together. both would become familiar with each others scent and feel. The ancient custom would make do until Mikoto Misaka turned them herself.

A young vampire with light brown eyes, short brownish hair trimmed to her shoulders stood at the edge of the bed. She had on a thin black see-through dress that fell down to her knees. Her delicate naked frame nearly visible through the frail material. she was young, barely a teen.

Emelia stirred. The young vampires' eyebrows arched, a gentle smile spreads on her lips. Then just as quick, she puckered her lips, crinkled her eyes. Emelia snuggled nearer to mikoto, continued to slumber.

Ruiko grinned, cocking her head, spoke. "Anxious? She asked, looking at the petite young girl.

"Hmmm." The young vampire spoke, not actually paying attention, watching her mistress, Mikoto Misaka.

Ruiko moved a little, getting comfortable reached, grabbed a book off the end table. "You're a little early." She sighed, placing the book on her lap.

The young vampire took a breath, "I know." She spoke softly. She peeked at Ruiko, twisting her lips, fumbling with the edge of her thin see-through dress. Ruiko waited, the young vampire looking a little restless, a little concerned.

"Is she… Is she going to…" She paused between each word, her eyes glistening ready to cry, "I mean… I was told she's kind. That she's powerful." Her words broke, her little fingers let go of the sheer fabric, letting it fall away, curled into a tiny ball.

"She is." Ruiko said, nodding her head. she wore a comforting smile on her face. Ruiko had been told that a lot of the vampires that had been claimed by Anastasia in the name of Mikoto Misaka were young. The Baron had a taste for the young girls and woman. He would often raid orphanages located in remote areas. Or taking those from families within his fiefdom.

"Really?" The young vampire turned her head, her watery eyes sparkling, her mouth gaped, her fangs glistened.

"Even before she was bitten." Ruiko closed her eyes, drifting back in her seat. She breathed out a breath, licking her lips, her cheeks red. "She's a level V. One of the strongest in Academy city." She said, "she can be bossy, rude, violent as well." She opened her eyes. Her dark eyes swirled with the traces of colors, "but she is patient, compassionate and becomes embarrassed easily." Her lips curved, "she will protect those she cares for."

The young vampire's eyes went wide, her smile widened, paying attention, Ruiko continued to speak, "that's why she stood up against the Baron. She had to protect those she holds dear." Ruiko's smile opened further. The young vampire saw her canines, they were a little longer than a common human being, almost impossible for an ordinary human being to recognize. She thinned her eyes, sniffing the air. the young vampire thought for a moment, peeking at the human girl sitting on the chair next to the bed. she knew she was human. she could smell the human scent but something was off, just a little. it wasn't familiar but she certainly wasn't 100 percent human. Her shoulders sank and her expression faded becoming a little guilty.

"I was there." She whispered, puckering her lips, looking at the ground, "I helped to attack Academy city." She said, her little chest swelled and fell with a long worried sigh. "They told us too." She said, "they didn't let us eat for four days. I was so hungry, so scared. I_" Ruiko interrupted, "that doesn't matter." She shook her head, "Mikoto won't give a care. You'll see. She'll understand."

"Really!" She turned her head, looking at Ruiko, "you mean it." She waited, her eyes glowing, lower lip quivered. "Yes… I know her." Ruiko laughed. She could see the joy in the young vampire's eyes. The smile on her face. She glowed with excitement. She sighed, nodding her head, looking at her mistress asleep. She looked at Anastasia, looking grateful.

"She saved me." she said. "Who?" Ruiko tilted her head, "who saved you?"

"Anastasia von Alucard. She turned up on the bus. We were very frightened. I couldn't take it anymore not knowing. I rushed to her bursting into tears." She murmured, swallowing, "I thought she would kill me but she seized me and bit me." She stopped, recalled the moment, "I felt her flowing into me. So, warm, so strong. I believed I finally met someone kind. Someone who cared. Then I was told I belonged to Mikoto Misaka. I was puzzled but they assured me since she had defeated the Baron. By rights, we were hers." She hesitated, "they said she was strong and kind." She chuckled, "but if Anastasia says so, Emelia says so and the others, I guess maybe… I must wait and see. Huh?" She gazed at her new Mistress Mikoto Misaka. She seemed to be happy. She seemed to be satisfied.

Ruiko slowly took a breath, closing her eyes and gripped the book a little tighter. " what's your name?" she asked, exhaling, opening her eyes and the swirls of color were gone. " Cana..." the young vampire said. " my name is Cana of the house of Mikoto." she spoke proudly, her smile stretched across her face, the tips of her fangs slipped over her lower lip.

Ruiko nodded her head, pondering what kind of life she had lived under the Baron. She had been told of the stories of his brutality. She found out when Sylvia, a vampire, a personal aide of Anastasia told her of the attack. The Baron was dead, Mikoto was wounded. Ruiko remembered the terrifying sharp pain that ripped through her body,the tears flowing from her eyes, her heartbreaking. It ripped her apart, looking at her friend lying motionless as they came through the gateway. Even now, years had past, her fingers shook and her heart throbbed just remembering her feelings. Ruiko closed her eyes, bringing her hand to her chest. her heart was pounding, banging against the palm of her hand, each thump echoed in her ears. " i need you to wake up soon, Mikoto." she whispered, exhaling her worried breath, smiled at the young vampire patiently, anxiously waiting by the bed. She picked up her book, opened it to the page and started reading again. she bit down on the lip, trying not to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Boudicca lowered her head, stepping out of the elevator, the tufts of her ears brushed the top of the door, flipped forward to the seventh floor. The ward was spacious. The air smelled of disinfectant, perfume, body odor and fried food. Around the room, surgical curtains hanging open, revealing neatly made empty hospital beds, medical equipment turned off, covered in plastic. The white marble floors shine under soft organic lights, not harsh fluorescent. At the end of the wide spacious room, a nurse's station, one nurse is seated, talking on the phone. She could read the nameplate on the counter, Mary Margaret.

She was talking to someone, named Tommy. Her expression, tone of her voice told her it was family. A son perhaps. She walked across the floor, smelling the air, her sensitive nose picked up a scent almost negligible but there. Something familiar but she couldn't place. Boudicca grinned, "a son." She whispered, watching the nurse shake her head. "No, no, no soccer until your legs are stronger_" she was interrupted, "don't use that tone with me. I know you're excited but the doctor said, eating and rest, build up your strength." She laughed a little, wiping a tear from her eye. She sighed, "well maybe just kinda of work out with them but no games. Yes, yes, I'll ask." She paused, taking a soft breath, whispered, "I love you, Tommy." and hung up the phone. She sat silent, looking at the phone, almost willing it to ring again.

Boudicca waited, standing by the desk, "something must've happened?" She thought. She could smell the tears, her hand still lying on the phone.

"Hello." Boudicca spoke in a soft I really don't want to interrupt tone. The woman slowly raised her head, swiveled around in the chair. Her eyes lit up, her mouth dropped open. She chuckled, closing her eyes. "I guess you heard." Mary spoke, a little embarrassed, looking at the large wolves' ears sitting on top of her head.

"Well…" A small smile appeared on her lips, nodded her head, "with these ears, it's not easy not to hear." She laughed. Mary laughed, sighed, stood up and walked over to the counter. "My son has been excited about soccer since he finally could walk again." She said, like a proud mother.

"Finally?" Boudicca cocked her head, her ears flickered. "Yes," Mary said, taking a pen and put it to paper. She glanced down, started writing, "he had Duchenne muscular dystrophy," she looked up from the paper, her eyes becoming wet, her voice strained, "but they cured him."

"I'm sorry." Boudicca creased her eyes in disbelief, maybe she had miss heard, "that's a form of muscular dystrophy that includes muscle wasting in males. How?" She knew it was a death sentence. Those that had it would die by the age of thirty. She leaned a little closer, narrowing her eyes, ears forwarded, listened to Mary's heartbeat, looked into her eyes dilating, checking her skin temperatures and perspiration to see if she was telling the truth.

"A young man, a brilliant young man developed what he called organic micro machines that reprogrammed his DNA." She whispered, "he got the idea from Ghost in the shell." Her shoulders shook as she held her laughter in check. "you heard about the night of miracles in Academy city?" She raised her eyebrows. Boudicca took a breath, slowly nodded her head, yes. "I see?" She whispered.

Katrina, Anastasia's half-sister, told her about Gabriella. She had second and third degree burns over much of her body. When her ability to use fire, went out of control. but one day, actually overnight. With the help of the young doctor, Ruiko Saten, Mikoto Misaka, Uiharu Kanri and Kuroko Sharai, she and a few others were treated with organic micro machines. and they were all healed. but to add to Gabriella tale. Edward, a man-made vampire, was running wild in Academy city. She was attacked, successfully defended herself by igniting the air around her, creating a large explosion but was seriously hurt. Katrina, Anastasia's half sister, daughter of Clarissa, a dragon of creation, came to her aid. and with one little touch, those little organic bugs reprogrammed her DNA to become a Dragon.

"Yes." Boudicca answered, "I heard about it." Mary smiled, taking a breath, spoke, " I was there when they gave him the shot. i watched his body twist itself back to normal..." she sighed, " it was both beautiful and painful to watch." she finished. she went quiet for a few seconds, raised her head up.

"Room 30," Mary spoke, looking down at the desk, finishing her report, "the two young girls were given the same treatment." Mary looked up, grinning mischievously, "it's quite a surprise." She nodded, gathering up the paperwork, slipped it into a manila folder, laid it on the desk. "everything's off the books." Mary motioned with her head, down the hall.

Boudicca thanked her, turned and walked down the hall. The odd smell was becoming stronger. She furrowed her eyebrows, lowering her head, opened her coat and sniffed. "Is it me?" She wondered, grabbing the edge of her coat, fanning the collar of the black leather coat, taking deep breaths. "Kinda?" Her face twisted, trying to remember the smell, "I know the smell." She grumbled, walking down the hallway, "I just know it." She said.

The last door on the left, next to the fire exit. She slowed, softening her steps as she came to the door. she leaned her head, placed her palm on the wood of the door, took a deep breath, held it and listened. Closing her eyes. She could hear a young girl giggling, a man's voice asking questions. The familiar, unfamiliar scent was stronger. The smell of hamburgers almost a strong. Boudicca grinned, "eating well." She whispered.

"Come in!" A young girl yelled, laughing. "Is someone_" the man sounded shocked.

Boudicca raised her head slightly. A little surprised that she had been heard. She took a step, slowly pushed the door open, about to walk into the room. The familiar, unfamiliar smell rolled over her, filling her lungs. Her eyes quickly opened in shock, her nose inhaling, her mouth dropped. In all her centuries of being alive, she had never expected this. She stood still for a moment as the door swung closed, catching her long black tail. She didn't flinch, "how?!" She spoke. Her tail curling along the floor, the door closed. She looked at the two girls then at the frog face doctor, holding a clipboard. Back to the two girls on the bed. One lying on her belly, the other on her knees, legs splayed out, her arms holding herself up, in a puppy-like pose, Edasaki Banri cocked her head, very excited. Boudicca for a very brief moment thought that this is how others looked when they saw her or any other wolf. she ran her tongue along her slightly parted lips, looking at Banri's headband holding her short brown hair back, revealing the points of her ears, wolves' ears. The smell that was familiar, yet unfamiliar was her scent mixed with the two young wolves.


	12. Chapter 12

Kuroko broke the rules. She knew she'd broken the rules. Despite everything. She didn't care that she broke the rules.

She sighed, looking at the morning sun illuminating the brick building of Tokiwadai Middle School, shining across the glass windows. She had stayed out past curfew. But what could she do. The city was under attack. It was under attack by vampires, not terrorist like the board of governors announced with straight faces. She struggled to raise her head to look at the blimp that displayed the governors' response to last night's attack. She twisted her lip, the pain ran through her body, "ow."

She sighed, sleep rolling over her like a wave. Not a soft lapping gentle wave that lulls you to sleep but a tidal wave. One that swallows you up, crushes you, drowns you. Her eyelids were half lidded, her eyes were roadmaps, her skin was pale, her breathing shallow. She slowly glanced at the main doors then the windows of their room. Back to the main doors then back to the windows. Her shoulders slumped, her hands felt like heavy weights dragging her to the ground. She knew if she fell she wouldn't get back up. She'd sleep right there.

Kuroko would break another rule. One shall not use their powers inside Tokiwadai Middle School. A certain dorm supervisor would know. Kuroko couldn't understand how she always knew, always could tell, always snapped her neck. She smirked, her jaws hurt. She remembered the terror she'd seeing her sissy's eyes then darkness.

"Crack" even the memory hurt. "Ow"

She took one last tired breath and exhaled, "ow" she whimpered and teleported.

* * *

She appeared in the room. But because she was so tired, she had miscalculated. She hovered 3 feet in the air for a few seconds then plunged down to the bed. She hit the mattress, with the force of a small body dropping 3 feet in the air, bounced and settled. "Ow" she whimpered and crashed. Sleep quickly covered her in a warm slightly painful unconsciousness.

Kuroko was right about the dorm supervisor.

She knew.

The hall echoed with the steady sound of sensible shoes. As a tall, slender woman with shoulder length brown hair walked along the red carpeted hallway, adjusting her glasses with a single finger, dressed in her normal everyday attire. White blouse, blue blazer, blue skirt that tickled the top of her knee. She was zeroing in on a certain level four teleporter who had broken the rules, like a shark after a helpless seal. She cracked her knuckles as she neared her prey.

She blew out an annoyed breath, stopping at a certain door, raised her hand to knock.

"Kuroko!" She spoke a little loud. She waited, her fist hovering. She listened for noises inside the room. Nothing.

"Kuroko Shirai!" She said, leaned a little closer to the door, listening. Her knuckles touching the wooden door.

She moved her other hand, wrapping her fingers around the doorknob. She hated doing something like this. She didn't want to invade the girls' privacy. So, she'd knock first, then speak their names or say their names and knock. She'd smile listening to them scrambling, rushing to get ready or to hide something. She always gives them a little time.

Kuroko had not asked for permission to stay out late. She hadn't called either. The dorm supervisor knew of the attack. She knew the two girls in the room. She knew, they couldn't help but get involved. She knew them well, her two troublemakers. Mikoto Misaka and Kuroko Shirai.

"Kuroko." She spoke softly, twisting the knob, opening the door. "Kuroko, are you in here?" She opened the door, released the handle, the door drifted across as she stepped into the room. The light of the hallway, spilled into the room, pulled away the darkness. Kuroko Shirai was lying in a heap on top of the bed, facing the wall.

The dorm supervisor sighed, shaking her head, sniffing the air. She furrowed her brow, thinning her eyes at the pathetic sight. "What did you get into?" She said, blowing out a breath, walked over to Mikoto Misaka's bed.

Kuroko slowly rolled over, her face twisting with pain, "sissy." She whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

The Dorm supervisor's eyes opened a little wider, catching her breath, seeing the large bruise across her jaw. The bandages peeking out from her collar. Her shirt bunched up, twisted exposing the bruises and bandages that covered her upper chest. The smell of antiseptic and the smell of antivenom.

The dorm supervisor's eyes glistened, looking more motherly than sad. She pulled the shirt down, covering the bandage. She cocked her head, leaned closer to Kuroko's face. Her eyes still open but nobody was home. She shook her head, worried about the young girl lying in the bed, the wrong bed. She smirked, standing up straight, turned and walked over to the other bed. She pulled down the sheets, slipped the thin covers down. Turned around walked over to Kuroko Shirai lying in Mikoto Misaka's bed. She pulled her tight skirt up just a little, using perfect form, slipped her arms underneath Kuroko's limp body and lifted her up. "here we go." The dorm supervisor spoke with ease.

"Ow…" Kuroko murmured, "sissy?" She sighed, opening her eyelids. Her eyes glazed, rolling loosely looking around, spotted the dorm supervisor. A small smile appeared on her lips. "Sissy…" Her face slowly tensed in pain, "you're okay." She rolled her head against the dorm supervisor shoulder, closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The dorm supervisor let out a sigh, shaking her head, grinned. She turned walking over to Kuroko's bed and using perfect form, she gently laid her on the bed.

"Ow…" Kuroko rolled over, curled into a ball. The dorm supervisor pulled the sheets up then the blankets tucking her into bed.

"Mikoto will be fine." She said, smoothing out the sheets, "you'll see. She should be back soon." She gently stroked Kuroko's hair. "She did this to protect you." The dorm supervisor spoke softly, taking a breath, stood up and exhaled. She walked over to Mikoto's bed and made it to military specs.

She chuckled, fluffing the pillow, smoothing the sheets tight, reached into her small pocket of her shirt, took out a coin and bounced it off the tight sheets, catching it in the air.

"Still got it…" She laughed, walking out of the room, "sleep tight, Kuroko Shirai." As she closed the door, she made sure it was locked. She stood out in the hallway, looking down at the red carpet, a smile slowly growing on her face. It wasn't her normal loving smile she showed the students every day. It was a smile, she only gave in private. The edges of her lips curled, her lower lip dropped. The edges of her large canines peaked from behind her lips. She chuckled, her eyes lit up, cheeks blushed. She turned and walked down the red carpeted hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

continued from chapter 8.

Uiharu felt her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. It felt like just moments ago, she had collapsed on her bed, falling asleep. She had been up all night, monitoring the vampire attack. She, with her computer skills, coordinated the counter attack with anti-skill. She even witnessed Mikoto Misaka's battle with the Baron. That is until the cameras went dead. "An EMP." She whispered, "an electromagnetic pulse." taking her arm away from her eyes. "But how?" She sighed. She told Kuroko that the white noise on the screen was the last recording of the battle. But that was a lie. She watched Kuroko arrive, argue, take the case to a certain hospital. Uiharu put her hand to her chest, her heart slammed against her palm, as she relived last night's events.

Mikoto collapsed. She was standing in front of Anastasia and she collapsed. Two people, two women, one dressed in full body leather outfit, knives displayed across her abdomen, whips dangling. Another naked. Uiharu quickly adjusted the clarity. Academy city's technology is said to be 20 to 30 years ahead of the world. That was commercial only. But militarily, it was beyond anything the world had to offer. The satellites were so precise she could read the ingredients off a candy bar wrapper.

"Fangs." Uiharu whispered. The leather clad woman had fangs. "A vampire."

The naked woman who slid underneath mikoto, catching her before she hit the ground, "ears and a tail." She swallowed, her eyes nervously reflecting the moving images, "A Wolf…" Then her heart stopped. The woman dressed in leather looked up into the sky, their eyes seem to meet. Uiharu thought it over, "impossible, a coincidence?"

Anastasia nodding her head, giving a command. They left carrying Mikoto away. Uiharu leaned a little closer to the monitor, watching Anastasia's lips move. "If I run this through a lip reading program…" Uiharu sighed, opening her eyes, waking up in her room.

"I just couldn't tell Kuroko." She softly spoke, rolling out of her covers, sitting up on the bed. Her feet dangling over the floor, she stared at the ground. The sun was still in the sky, its rays falling through the curtains casting evening shadows across her apartment. Uiharu looked over at her clock, arched her eyebrows surprised, "that late?" She said, suddenly had the urge to yawn. She did and stretched her arms and twisted her back.

"I guess heading back to the bakery would be okay." She said as she stood up. The floor felt warm on the bottom of her little feet. She walked across the room, dressed in last night's school uniform. She passed through the soft rays of light, dust swirling around her, like fairies in a story. She walked over to the bathroom to get ready to leave. She bathed, dried and changed into fresh clean clothes. Of course, it was another school uniform. It was a requirement in Academy city. If one was a student, one must look the part. She looked into the mirror, patted her cheeks, adjusted the flowers in her hair, grabbed her bag and inserted her hand-held laptop into it. And left her student apartment. She stood outside her door, locked it, turned around, taking a deep breath of the late afternoon air.

Uiharu took the stairs down to the ground, made her way to the bus stop. It arrived shortly, softly hissed as it lowered to the curb. Uiharu waited, the doors opened and she walked up the stairs, down the aisle taking the first available seat. The doors closed, the bus raised, lurched forward and started to move. The atmosphere on the bus was electric. The conversations quick, "biologicals, wolves, vampires, Academy city hiding the truth." Everyone speaking at the same time. "A wolf was sighted running down the street." A young girl spoke, giggled as she leaned close to her friend. Her eyes nearly twice their size, "see…" She showed the picture on her phone, "let me have it." They laughed. "She doesn't work at the café?" A girl leaned across the aisle, "really!" They raised their voices in surprise, "a different one." The girl nodded as they stared at each other.

Uiharu closed her eyes, "great." She whispered, her body rocking with the bus. She opened her bag, pulled out her computer to work on a little side project. She was in the process of translating an ancient text carved in stone. Seven stone pillars housed in different locations by different organizations. She grinned, pulling up her work, her fingers striking the keys like a conductor with an orchestra. She hacked away into the organizations. The church of England, Necessarius. The Roman Catholic Church and the Russian Orthodox Church.

"she said there were nine?" She spoke, clicking away on the keys. A few windows opened, data streaming, ancient symbols highlighted, letters appeared then words. "The breath of god…" She whispered, her eyes staring, the images of the runes flashing across her eyes.

The bus chimed, then slowed. They had arrived. The stop was a little ways from the bakery but visible in the distance. It was just a little walk. She saved her work, closed the computer, sliding it into her bag. letting a few girls passed, she stood up and walked the aisle, down the steps out onto the sidewalk. She could hear the distant voices, talking and laughing. It sounded, it felt different than the melancholy of the early morning.

Uiharu adjusted the strap on her bag, quickly walked towards the bakery café. The voices getting louder, the feeling getting lighter. She couldn't help but smile, it was infectious.

* * *

The bakery was crowded. The tables filled with students,fresh baked goods and drinks. Uiharu made her way to a small wrought iron table with two empty seats. She put her bag on the table, sat down, pulled out her computer, opened it, waiting for it to come alive. She lowered her head, peeking into her bag digging through it when she heard the clinking of glass on the wrought iron table. She glanced over her open bag. Sitting on the table was a tall glass of milk and the unearthly beauty of an elder white Wolf. She sat down in the chair, cocked her head, gazed at her with bright blue eyes, her lips slowly curled, "of all the gin joints in the world," she said, "you just had to walk into mine." Blenda grinned.

Uiharu swallowed, feeling her gaze. Something predatory rose inside her body. Fight or flight. Uiharu closed her eyes, took a breath and calmed herself, "a rabbit…" Is what she thought. She was the rabbit being stalked by a Wolf. Her breath shallow, her heart beat rose, "um…" Her eyes glistened. Uiharu stuttered, "HHii?" Her voice cracked. "I, I was hungry so I thought…", Blenda closed her eyes, "Hhow Did you know?" Uiharu whispered, slowly closing her bag. "it was easy," the white wolf lifted her eyebrows, her ears twitched, "I saw you get off the bus." She grinned. "Figured maybe… a glass of milk." Uiharu glanced at her own chest then at Blenda's well-endowed chest. "Milk does a body good." Blenda spoke, sounding a little mischievous. She leaned back, inhaling, pulling her shoulders back, her well-endowed chest seemed to grow bigger, "Yep…" She grunted then exhaled. Uiharu blushed, her eyes glistening, a little embarrassed, "is it that_

"You're young" Blenda said, "it's normal." She shrugged her shoulders. Uiharu smiled just a little, nodding her head, "it's pretty crowded." She said trying to change the subject. "It is." She answered, raising her head, looking around the patio. "Most of these young women were here last night fighting." She said, her voice filled with pride mixed with a little sadness. Uiharu opened her eyes in shock, looking around the patio. Many of the young women had bandages covering their arms, necks, cheeks. A few had their arms in soft casts, walking boots on their legs. But it didn't seem to bother them. They laughed, yelled and talked aloud. Their faces, eyes bright but underneath a sense of longing, a sadness for their lost friends.

Uiharu sighed, her eyes dulled as she sank into her chair. Blenda blew out a breath at her reaction, "don't." She spoke in an even tone. "Huh?" Uiharu looked at Blenda. "Don't huff." She said, "it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault but his. The Baron is the one who launched the attack. It's his fault and only his. It's not even the vampires who attacked." She said, leaning closer to Uiharu. Uiharu, shocked by the admission. "Why wouldn't_" Blenda interrupted, "because they had no choice but to do as they were told. We don't take pleasure in it, "she paused, leaned back in her chair, grinned, looking up into the sky, "well, maybe a little." Her lower lip dropped, the points of her canines slipped out, "an elite…" She nodded, "oh yes. Someone older, someone skilled no problem." She quickly nodded almost giddy. "But the little ones," she closed her eyes, shaking her head, "no."

A loud obnoxious laugh filled the air. A loud obnoxious familiar laugh. Uiharu thinned her eyes, wrinkled her forehead as she leaned to the side, looking over at another table. "Is that?" She said as her eyes widened. Blenda grinned, turned, looked over her shoulder, "you know her." She glanced back at Uiharu. She nodded, "that's Kongou Mitsuko…"

"Kongou is enjoying her notoriety." Blenda smiled, listening to her loud annoying laughter. She nods her head, "she should." The right side of her lip curled, "she blew up a lot of vampires, including herself and a few wolves." She slowly shook her head. "quite the feat if you ask me." she chuckled, "but who could blame her, they were overrunned at that point." She sighed. "very much like a wolf." her eyes glistened, staring off into a distant past.

Uiharu looked over at the other table. Kongou Mitsuko, Winnai Kinuho and Awatsuki Maaya were sitting at the table, enjoying themselves. Standing behind Kongo, with her hand on her shoulder, a tall beautiful woman with fierce blue eyes, long white ears, cocked her head to the side with a mischievous smile. Blenda sighed, "Frosta is quite taken with her…", she thinned her eyes, looking over at the tall white wolf. "Who?" Uiharu asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Kongou Mitsuko." Blenda spoke, "of course."

Kongou was shaking her head, her cheeks blushing, eyes squeezed tight, her fan in her hand, pressed against her chest. she had a small bandage on her cheek, her neck was wrapped tightly with medical gauze, her wrist holding her elegant fan was covered in white from her elbow to her wrist. Kinuho and Maaya's arms were covered in bandages.

Uiharu took a breath, her heart beat a little faster, her cheeks blushed, "you mean?"

"A Wolf doesn't care about that." Blenda laughed, "but no worries. Frosta is mated. So" she went silent for a moment, "she'll just flirt." She grinned.

Frosta's cheeks blushed, hearing her pack mate speak. She glanced over, winked at Blenda. She grinned just a little, putting her other hand on Kongou's opposite shoulder, slowly drop them over her breast, whispered in the Kongou's ears, kissed her cheek. Kongou's eyes went wide, her fan quickly covered her face as she laughed even louder. Kinuho and Maaya flew back into the chairs, shaking their hands in front of them, laughing hard, their faces beet red.

Uiharu blinked, her mouth hanging open, "what did she say?"

"I don't know." Blenda chuckled, "but they liked it." The elder white Wolf turned back to Uiharu, put her hand on Uiharu's hand. "But that's not why your here tonight…" She slowly tilted her head to the right side, her eyes growing softer. Uiharu became nervous, her heart beat a little quicker, felt her body getting warmer, "um…" She stammered to speak, "wwelll," she blushed, "yyou you know you said that_"

"lie to me Uiharu…" The end of her lips curled, "tell me you came to see me." She nuzzled her ear, whispered softly. Uiharu's eyebrows arched higher, her eyes glistened. She didn't know how to answer. Did she get the wrong impression? Did she misunderstand the earlier conversation, did she?"

Blenda's eyes grew wider and brighter, her smiled even bigger, "wolves flirt, wolves tease." Her mouth opened, her canines shined in the evening sun. "just to keep in practice." She moved closer to Uiharu. Her warm breath flowed across, warming Uiharu's blushed cheeks. Her eyes slowly grew smaller, her heart slowed. Uiharu took a breath, closing her eyes, a little relieved, a little excited, a little she wasn't sure.

"Mikoto is doing fine." Blenda spoke, patting her hand, "but still nothing to report." She said as she leaned back into her chair, "we hope it will be soon." She raised her head, looking around the patio. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and held it deep in her lungs, opened her mouth and released it. "Smells and tastes a little odd." She said. Uiharu quickly raised her head up, hearing her words, "is there?" She spoke, looking around the patio. After last night, she really didn't know if and when another attack could happen. "a vampire?" Her voice scratched, uncertainty ran through her body. Her eyes nervous, scooting a little closer to the elder white wolf. Blenda leaned closer, putting her arm across the back of the chair, holding Uiharu's small shoulder. "I don't think so." She said, glancing at Uiharu, feeling her trembling. "It's just a little off." She said, pulling Uiharu tighter, "not a vampire, though." She said, as she released Uiharu shoulder and stood up from the chair.

"See you tomorrow for breakfast." She said. "yyes..." Uiharu quickly nodded, taking a breath, her worries faded just slightly. Blenda turned, letting her tail slipped across Uiharu's arm, hanging in her lap. She cocked her head, grinning, "talking" to Frosta. Who was still hanging on Kongou. She was leaning over Kongou's shoulder, her breasts pressed against her back, talking to Kinuho and Maaya. Blenda glanced at Frosta, wiggling her eyebrows.

Uiharu took hold of Blenda's tail, feeling the heat in her hands. She nervously stroked her tail, the coarse white hair felt soft lying on her lap, getting lost in its softness. She closed her eyes thinking happy thoughts like being wrapped up in it, falling asleep in it. The tip of the white blonde tail twitched back and forth, slowly slipped across Uiharu's thigh as Blenda walked away.

Uiharu took a breath, reached into her bag, searching for a notebook and pen when she heard the clink of a ceramic plate being placed on the wrought iron table. she peeked over her computer to see a hot cup of tea, with honey and lemon, of course. And a nice chicken salad sandwich. "but I didn't _" she said, glancing at the wolf standing next to the table. the wolf smiled, her brown eyes shined in the evening light, her ears flickered as if they'd been tickled. "Blenda thought you would like something light to eat." She said, bringing her hands together at her waist. "it's on the house." She closed her eyes, bowed her head and moved to the next table. Uiharu looked around the patio but she couldn't see Blenda. She wanted to thank her for the tea and sandwich. She reached over taking the tea cup and saucer leaned back into the chair, bringing the cup up to her noise and smelled the aroma. She sighed, closing her eyes and took a sip of the warm tea, held it close to her nose. the lemon and honey smelled wonderful. There was something calming in the aroma. She took another sip, slowly opened her eyes, seeing her work on the computer screen. She narrowed her eyes, grinning, sat the tea and saucer on the table and went to work on the computer.

"the breath of god…" she said, reading the windows title. Data scrolling down the screen.


	14. Chapter 14

continued from chapter 11.

Wolves, baby wolves, pups. Edasaki Banri, Haruue Erii laid on the bed, underneath theirs smiles, their moaning, the lines of the wolf appeared below the surface. She took a breath and held it, flashes of memory, the past rolling in front of her eyes. Wolf pups, almost. Not normal wolves but elder wolves. Their dark eyes, their fingernails half black, half normal the edges cut through the bed sheets.

Thump, thump, thump.

Boudicca turned her head slowly, looking past Banri, catching her breath still trying to wrap her mind around the situation. She looked at the small tail slapping the bed, over and over. This was going to be trouble. She spoke, exhaling her breath. "How?!" Boudicca spoke, stepped into the hospital room.

The room was decent in size. The walls and floors were white. The shade pulled down but not fully closed. The rays of the morning sun filtered through the slates onto the floor. A single bed, where Banri and Haruue were lying next to each other. Haruue on her belly, moaning. She was on top of the blankets, the hospital gown loosely tied, the back opened showing her naked skin. her skin glistening with sweat. Banri kneeling on the bed, her legs splayed out, her arms straight, leaning on her hands. Her head tilted to the right, her eyes lit up, her mouth agape, slowly turning into a smile. Boudicca caught her breath feeling her chest tightened. She quickly sniffed the air over and over. "How can this be?" She whispered to herself.

Edasaki Banri's eyes hinted of wild. Her shoulder length hair a mess, the black tufts, the pointed tips of her ears, rose from the disarray of her hair. strands of thicker, coarser hair hung over her face. The familiar headband she loved to wear to keep her hair back, out of her eyes was sitting on the table. "They smell like wolves." She swallowed, taking a few moments to collect yourself and in one stride she was next to the bed. "Banri, Haruue." She said, looking at them as she cupped Banri's cheek. Her hand almost as big as her head, her long black nails slipped across her hair. Banri buried her face in the palm of her hand, her nose quivering like a pup smelling a new scent. "Haruue?" She said, looking at the young girl lying on her belly, moaning. She slightly raised her head, a single eye nearly wild peeked through the coarse hair, over her arm, her little ears twitched. "What's wrong?" Boudicca spoke, putting her hand on the skin of her exposed back. Her skin felt moist and warm. Her fingers slipped underneath the hospital gown. "Haruue?" she felt the fine hairs slowly rise across her back, against her palm.

"She ate too much." The frog face doctor spoke, chuckled a little. "They have very large appetites. Six double cheeseburgers with extra fries. Each." He nodded, reaching down to the chart hanging on the edge of the bed. "they will eat a lot then for the next few hours." He jerked his head to Haruue, "they'll be like that." He said, "but it seems they've changed a little…"

"Changed?"

"Changed." The frog face doctor arched his eyebrows, "or evolve." He nodded his head, taking a breath, "their ears and tails of gotten longer. It looks like their bodies need to absorb extra proteins and fats to metabolize." He took a breath, looking concerned, "we don't know how long the changes will take place." He looked up over the clipboard to Boudicca, "any ideas?" he waited. She shook her head, took a deep breath and sighed, twisting her lips, "Banri." She said, "could you lie down please."

Banri looked up with puppy dog eyes, quickly nodded, slipping her legs backwards, dropped to her belly. Boudicca loosened the hospital gown, opened it a little wider. She grinned seeing the Gekota themed underwear. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. She knew of two people who wore underwear like that. She had seen them walking around the Cathedral. An ancient forest with trees so tall the branches held up the sky, surrounded by the edges of the majestic mountains. A spectacular water fall erupting from the side of the mountain, spilling into a large lake that flowed through the forest. Elder wolves and other wolves would go on long runs to end up in the area. It was sacred lands to the wolves. Mikoto Misaka and Anastasia enjoyed the privacy, walking around the woods, swimming in the lake in their Gekota themed underwear.

"Roll over, please." She asked. Banri turned over on her back, looking up at Boudicca, like a trusting child. She grinned, her eyes soft, her cheeks flushed. Boudicca slowly nodded her head, "yes. This is going to be trouble."

She removed the hospital gown and set it to the side. Boudicca reached over, cupped Banri's cheek, sliding her hand softly down her throat, Banri raised her chin, showing more of her neck, like a submissive pup, showing her belly, exposing the soft flesh of her neck to a powerful parent or member of the pack. But how did she know to act this way. Boudicca continued to exam her, moving to her lchest. Banri's small chest tightened, her nipples pricked. The fine hairs that ran down the center of throat, between her breasts to her belly, slowly stiffened. Boudicca long sharp nails slip to her belly to the edge of her underwear. the fine hairs spread to her hips. she looked past her gekota themed underwear to her thin legs. "do you hurt?" Boudicca asked, feeling her upper thighs. "mm-mm" Banri twisted her lips, her wild eyes glowing. "not rreally, just a little." Boudicca nodded, moving to her lower legs, "here?" she asked. "sometimes." She answered. "how about…." Boudicca grabbed her foot, gently squeezed. Banri's forehead wrinkled, her eyebrows tensed. She bit her lower lip, nodding her head. "I'm sorry." She released her grip on Banri's foot. She sighed. "Haruue…" she spoke and examined the young girl.

She blew out an unexpected what the hell breath and asked, "explain it to me, Doctor." She said, raising her head up and glared at the frog faced doctor. He nodded his head, a smile appeared on his face. "I'm glad you asked." He said with a little zest. "First," he said, "are you familiar with organic micro machines." He closed his eyes, a little laugh, walked over to a display on the wall and flipped the switch. X-rays appeared. And started to explain.

"I'm sure Nurse Mary told you about her son, she just can't stop talking about him" he chuckled, "and the night of miracles." He implied. Boudicca nodded. "Good." He continued, "the young man who I had the privilege of knowing and working with had a theory about using nanotechnology. But instead of little mechanical machines he'd use organic material." The frog face doctor smiled, "he got the idea from a manga. Ghost in the_"

"shell?" Boudicca interrupted, "I'm familiar with it. It was written by Shirow Masamune..." She said. "Junichi Fujisaku wrote three stories also… she quickly added. "Correct." The frog face doctor said, nodding his head, "the young man was successful but had some trouble and was unable to release his findings until about a year ago." He spoke, sounding a little vague on the details, regarding the situation. (Of course, explaining a cyborg, a rogue scientist, who was a former lover. The new lover Ruiko Saten. With the help of Mikoto Misaka, Uiharu Kazari and Kuroko Shirai, ending with a cyborg battle to the death. would take awhile.)

"The night of miracles comes about when he successfully tested it." The frog face doctor finished. Boudicca listened intently, her ears pricked tight. She listened to the tone of his voice, his heart rate, smelling the perspiration, looking for a lie but all she heard was the truth.

Besides, she knew a friend of a friend, Gabriella Roosevelt. a level four fire user. She'd been burned over 90% of her body covered with second and third degree burns. when during training, it went out of control. But during the night of miracles, she was healed completely, thanks to the organic micromachines. And when a vampire was hunting during the night in Academy City. She had been attacked by Edward, a man-made vampire, chased her through the alleys, caught by Dr. Klauss, the scientist in charge of the experiment. Gabriella was injured. Katrina appeared and with the touch of a hand, the organic micromachines running through her body took some of Katrina's DNA and mixed it with her own. A New Dragon was born.

The frog face doctor continued speaking, showing the before and after x-rays. Because Edasaki Banri and Haruue Erii were espers, with the ability of telepathy. They had undergone previous exams. So up to date information was available. He cleared his throat, pointing to the films side-by-side. "These are the cranial scans, "he said, "before…" He tapped the screen with the knuckle of his curled finger, "after." Boudicca exhaled, her eyes focused. "Banri's face has extended outward a few millimeters, here and here. Her upper canine teeth are starting to push out, her lowers, here, are pushing her normal teeth out. Also…" He paused, switching out the photos, "the bone density is increasing. It's already three times the normal." The frog face doctor glanced at Boudicca. She licked her lips, pulling her lower lip into her mouth. She kept quiet, thinking of the physical changes she had seen and now the internal. "This is going to be a problem." She said very softly. "How come?" Haruue's voice fell into her ear. Boudicca slowly grinned, her eyes narrowed, "what fine hearing you have little Wolf." She spoke. Banri and Haruue giggled. "Pardon?" The frog face doctor cocked his head, looking concerned, "did you say something?" Boudicca didn't answer, just shook her head no.

"Another thing." The frog face doctor continued, "these changes shouldn't have happened. The organic micromachines still would've healed them. They would be healed and home right now. But seeing the overall changes" he paused, "and the continual changes. I contacted my friend. He said something that caught me a little off guard."

"Go on." Boudicca said, not missing a beat, her tone even.

"Since the rumors of biologicals started. I've inquired about biologicals. A few friends who'd seen the one they called Dragon." He said, "but biologicals are theoretical. The splicing of humans and animals, like a Wolf. The Dragon, well I'm sure that some reptilian." He stopped speaking, watching her expression, looking for a telltale sign. "But my young friend said it would only work with human DNA. Animal or reptilian are incompatible. It's impossible, despite science fiction shows you see on TV. The splicing of DNA is possibly about 100 years in the future." Boudicca cocked her head, still looking at the x-rays, her ears twitched, her long tail slithered across the hospital floor. She could hear it in his voice. He wasn't afraid, just curious. That made him more dangerous. What would she do? What should she do? The doctor saved the two girls and here he was wondering aloud. Her smile lengthened, her mouth open, and her long canines glistened.

"I am a Wolf." She said, "that's all I can say." She turned, looked at the doctor. He nodded, "you were born a Wolf?" He both stated and asked. She just smiled. Boudicca nodded, "more Wolf than human. Is the phrase to describe me." She sighed, "I'm over 3000 years old." She said, the doctor's eyes widened, "I see…" He blew out a breath, rubbed his jaw with his hand, "that makes sense." He said, "my young friend was worried something had gone wrong." He quickly nodded his head, looking a little relieved. "That's it. You don't want to know…" She asked. The frog face doctor raised his eyes up to look at the tall dark Wolf, "all I care about is my patient. They were on deaths door. I will do anything to bring them back. That is my concern."

"I see." Boudicca spoke, looking over her shoulder to the hospital bed. Edasaki Banri and Haruue Erii were waiting, ears pricked, a little taller than before, their tails flittering through the air. "When can they leave?" She asked. "Anytime." He said, "we're just waiting to get some clothing and for you." He cleared his throat, setting the clipboard on the table, turned off the x-rays. "I'm very good at keeping secrets, none of this information leaves this room. But I'm not responsible for the rumors of the Wolf that came to the hospital and the two smaller ones that left with her." He laughed, walking to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and stopped, looked over and spoke, "good luck to you." He said, "and be safe." He opened the door and left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

continued from chapter 13

Uiharu glanced at the clock in the lower right-hand side of the computer screen. "Oh," Her eyes went wide, "it's that late." She said, her fingers flying across the keyboard. She had gotten lost running the data for her little side project. But that didn't bother Academy city's top computer expert and hacker. The harder it was the more thrilling she thought. Taking a deep breath, feeling, enjoying the rush. She wondered how close they were from tracking her signal. She tapped her way into a few government sites, including Academy city's own satellites. She hid in remote servers in other cities, military installations even a few school servers. She grinned, her cheeks flushed with excitement. She was more than halfway done with the translations.

The breath of god was a form of magic used by ancient beings, possibly dragons to create the universe and different realms. She became familiar with it during the vampire attacks. But Ruiko Saten seemed to grasp it. So much so she was in training in its usage. Uiharu sighed, missing her friend, who would disappear on weekends only to return Sunday night tired, bruised but strangely happy. Uiharu kinda, not really but kinda didn't mind. Much to Uiharu's delight, she didn't have to worry about her friends' skirt flipping fetish. Ruiko was gone again but something told her she was with Mikoto. She thought maybe she should ask. Slowly closing the computer and putting it in her bag. She nodded her head, whispering while thinking as she peered into her bag, rearranging a few things, "if Ruiko is_"

"is what? Blenda spoke, cocking her head, grinning mischievously. Uiharu's heart jumped, catching her breath, shutting her eyes, "why?" She said, "just like that…"

"It's magic." Blenda grinned, her smile slowly changing, her mouth opened, her canines slipped over her lower lip, "the answer is yes. Uiharu." She nodded her blew out a breath, her shoulders dropped, her eyes closed, "that's nice." She said, sounding very relieved. "So, no skirt flipping until she comes back."

"I can do it!" Blenda spoke as a matter of fact, "I flipped a few skirts in my time." She sighed, shutting her eyes, a genuine smile of contentment, "yes… Such pretty legs, nice firm rumps…" She exhaled softly, her cheeks blushing, her Arctic blue eyes shined like the sun reflecting off ice, "I do like young women like yourself, Uiharu." Uiharu's eyebrows quickly arched, her heart beat faster, her pulse throbbed in her neck, "I'm not… I'm not… Um!" She quickly looked around and then stopped. She shut her eyes, exhaled, shaking her head, "you like to tease."

"Do I?!" Blenda's eyes shot open wide, her ears pricked tight, her tail slipped quickly across the ground, "who said that?"

"you did." Uiharu quickly answered. "I did? hmmm..." She closed her right eye, tilting her head, and put her index finger on her lips, twisting her mouth in thought, "I wonder why would say something like that."

"You did. You said Frosta_" Blenda interrupted, "I said Frosta?" She grinned "and I tease to keep in practice. But that doesn't mean I don't play." She slowly nodded, leaning closer to Uiharu, "I said Frosta was mated… Not me." She smiled big. She slipped her arm around Uiharu small waist, getting closer to Uiharu's face. Her eyes glowing. "So…" She whispered in Uiharu's ear. Her cheeks and ears burned red, her lips stuttering, "do you want me to flip your skirt, Uiharu." She said, her warm breath slipped across her ear. Her hand holding her small waist firmly. "BBBuutt…" Uiharu tried to speak, her heart pounding in her ears, "I I I…" Her temperature rose. Blenda soft skin brushed across Uiharu's red cheeks, her warm wet breath on her skin. Blenda gazed into Uiharu's wide dark eyes, eyebrows raised. Uiharu swallowed hard, wondering what the Wolf would do? Blenda smile softened, her tongue peeked out between her lips. Her mouth so close the tip of her tongue touched Uiharu's mouth. Chills flushed across her small body, electric, nervously running to parts of her body she had forgotten existed. "ppplease…" She stuttered, her eyes glistening, waiting, wondering, her body stiffened, her blood hot. Blenda quickly tilted her head, gently kissed Uiharu on the mouth. Uiharu's eyes fluttered, a sigh of surrender her eyes closed, feeling the heat coming off Blenda's body, pressed against her delicate frame. A soft wet smack and it was done. Uiharu's eyes slowly opened, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked at Blenda, her delicate lips still moist from her kiss. "wwwhy?"

Blenda exhaled softly, the warmth flowed over Uiharu's face, "a Wolf always," she brushed her cheek with her cheek, whispered into her ear, "nuzzles," she moved to the other side of Uiharu's face, whispered in her ear, "before they part, just in case something happens." She sighed softly, moved her head just a little, kissed Uiharu's cheek."rreally?" she waited anxiously for her answer. "Yes." Blenda nodded, "and that's not teasing." She said, slowly pulling away from Uiharu. Blenda closed her eyes, bowed her head and spoke, "have a good night, Uiharu."

Uiharu stared at Blenda, eyes slowly blinking and semi-shock. She swallowed, feeling her body cooling, her heart beat returning to normal. She slowly nodded her head, reaching out taking her bag, stood up and turned to leave. She took a few unsteady steps then turned around, and smiled. "See you tomorrow." She said as she waved and made her way through the crowded patio to take the bus.

Blenda, the silver white elder wolves' ears flickered, thinned her eyes, raised her head to look at a group of women standing on the rooftop of the bakery café. The front of their bodies covered in shadow as the setting sun's rays warmed their backs. She nodded, almost unnoticed. The women disappeared.

* * *

Uiharu walked down the steps of the bus onto the sidewalk. She closed her eyes, feeling the cool evening breeze. She took out her phone, quickly dialed Kuroko Sharai. She had not heard from her and wanted to make sure that she was alright. She could see Kuroko, barely awake and in pain this morning. She waited as the phone dialed. Uiharu's eyebrows arched, then creased as a woman said hello in a tired quiet voice. She looked at her phone, making sure she had dialed the right number. Yes, she did. "Umm, hello is Kuroko there?" she asked.

Uiharu listened as the woman spoke. she sounded familiar but couldn't place a face with the voice. "Is she sleeping?" she asked, closing her eyes. she slowed her pace. "when will she be awake?" she waited. "I'll call her tomorrow then." She took a sudden breath, eyes wide. the woman on the phone spoke her name. She hesitated, slowly taking the phone away from her mouth "good bye." she whispered, disconnecting the call.

She took a few steps towards her student apartment, ignoring the people around her as she walked through the crowd getting on the bus. Their voices falling on her deaf ears. The phone call left her feeling a little unsettled. "Who was the woman on the phone. Why was she answering someone else's phone? Was Kuroko alright? Did she!" Uiharu's quickly inhaled, "did she finally cross the line." Uiharu blushed, giggled, shaking her head no. "Mikoto is the only one for Kuroko." She whispered, grinning.

"Be careful." She heard an unfamiliar woman's voice. It woke her up from her daydream. "That's it…"

She scrunched her eyes, raised her head. A couple of girls, high schoolers from the looks of them, seeing the purple and grey colors of their uniform. They were on the second floor next to her apartment. "Odd?" Uiharu thought, seeing high school students at her student apartments. Except for the adult supervisors, these housed middle school girls. She arched her eyebrows wearing a what the hell expression seeing the melons on one of the girls. "Damn boobs." The woman laughed, struggling with a large box, disappearing into the apartment next to Uiharu's apartment. Uiharu swallowed, a bit of courage, walked to the stairs and went up to the second story. "ggood evening." She said, a little apprehensively, bowed her head to the older student sitting on top of the railing of the second floor. "Hello." She said, cocking her head to the side with a smile, sounding very confident.

She was taller than Uiharu, long sandy blonde hair tumbled to her waist, tied neatly with a blue ribbon. Her school uniform was rumpled, the school tie hanging loose, the top two button undone, her boobs easily exposed. Her skirt tickling the top of her knees of her slender legs. She quickly raised her legs up and pushed herself up and off the railing, hit the floor without a sound. Uiharu blushed, seeing such a prestigious Academy uniform in such disarray.

"Tada!" The young woman said lifting her arms up like a gymnast. "wwhat are you_" Uiharu started to ask. "Hey!" Another young woman yell from within the apartment, "lazy ass!" Uiharu's eyes went wide. The high schooler in front of her covered her mouth, eyes wide feigning shock. "Nice language." She said, "in front of the middle school girl."

"Well," a loud voice came out of the apartment, "she'll get used to it." she laughed.

Uiharu's heart ramped up, "that's not how a young refined lady talks." She thought, recognizing the color of the Academy. Especially someone from Nagatenjouki Academy. She had heard about the exclusiveness of the Academy. It geared towards the upper levels of espers and the wealthy. And from the gripping of Mikoto Misaka. Tokiwadai had lost to the school in the last festival for the last two years.

"I'm sorry for my friend." The young woman spoke, shaking her head, her eyes and smile mischievous. "There's no more room at the dorms right now. Some of the middle schoolers are bunking with the older students because of what happened. So, they sent us to this apartment." Uiharu interrupted, "how long?" Her voice cracked. "Don't know." The young woman with sandy brown hair shrugged her shoulders, "but don't worry. You won't even know we're here."

"As loud as you snore!" The young woman who yelled, walked out of the apartment, shaking her head. She playfully pushed the shoulder of the other girl. "Hey!" She pushed back. Uiharu's eyes trying to grow wider, her eyebrows arched, "wwait there's no fighting…" She waved her hands in front of her, trying to catch her breath. This is how they act at Nagatenjouki Academy. Uiharu leaned a little forward, to look inside the apartment. "Another!" her heart rate jumped as she swallowed. "How many?" She said softly."Last one." The sandy brown haired woman said, her smile getting bigger.

The young woman walked out of the apartment wearing tightfitting pairs of runner shorts. And a really tight shirt. Uiharu took a breath, looking at her chest. The swells of her breast pushing the fabric to the limit. Her shiny black hair tied into a ponytail, the tip falling just past her rump. Her skin kissed by the sun, a soft gentle brown, stretched over lean muscle of an athlete. Her dark eyes deep and warm, like a mothers. Then they narrowed, a flash of maliciousness, "you two…" She thinned her lips, "stop it!" She spoke in a level direct voice. Both girls giggled, waving their hands in front of them, nodding their heads. "You haven't even introduced yourselves to Uiharu Kazari." She finished, pointing to them.

"How did you?" Uiharu quickly asked. The dark-haired woman cocked her head, her mother aura returned, pointed to the nameplate next to the door to her apartment. Uiharu blushed, sighed softly, nodding her head, "I see…" She whispered, lowering her shoulders in relief. The sandy brown haired girl with soft brown eyes, smiled and spoke, " Aura..." she said in a raised voice, giving a military salute. the second woman who yelled, laughed, " Fiore..." she said, holding her hand out, shook Uiharu's hand. the young woman with black hair wearing the tight runners outfit, shook her head, giving Fiore and Aura an annoyed look, sighed, " My name is Clementine." she said, "and I'm the oldest as you can tell." Uiharu bowed her head, introduced herself, "Nice to meet you." she said politely, " if you need anything just asked. " she smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

continued from chapter 14.

Boudicca took a breath and she held onto it, her tall black ears slowly turned, concentrating on the doors. She picked up the frog face doctor's footsteps disappearing down the hall. She listened to his voice when he called out to the nurse. "Mary…" He laughed, "any word on the clothing for our young guest?" Nothing. No answer. She must've nodded her response. Boudicca grinned. The frog face doctor spoke," that's good." He seemed delighted and greatly relieved.

She shifted her attention to Edasaki Banri and Haruue Erii, quietly lying down on the bed. Banri, her excited eyes blazing, her smile too big for her face. The points of her ears pushed through her soft brownish hair, strands of heavy coarse black hair sliding through it. Haruue, still on her belly, stretched out, her wispy brown, heavy black locks covered her expression. Her wild-eye peeping through the strands of hair like a predator gazing through high grass. her ears bent lazily.

Boudicca smiled, a knowing smirk, cocking her head to the side. "Banri." she said, taking a several strides back, bending her knees, dropped herself. Banri's ears pricked, her head cocked to the side, her tail flickered, "Hm-mm?", beamed, a swift grin, the corners of her lips lifted her cheeks. Boudicca's heart quickened, a sudden gasp, "this is a problem."

She was convinced. She ran it through her head. It had been centuries since an elder wolf had given birth, and that's what she believed of it. She understood the science behind what she was looking at. The body changing. But it was her blood. She was aware of it. The wound on her upper arm throbbed. The elite vampire slashed it. Boudicca sighed, "foolish vampire. So, thrilled with the fight." She recalled the expression of shock, horror in her eyes as she crushed her skull. She kept on fighting, leaving the wound for later. She searched for and found Edasaki Banri and Haruue Erii, her heart breaking, looking at the two small ones lying side by side to each other, dying. The wound exposing the insides of their bodies. Her blood spilled, covering her forearms, her hand, down her fingertips falling, mingling with their blood.

Normal. The consequence would've been different. Death. The wounds were terrible. But, Yomikawa arrived, looking impressive in her SWAT uniform, long hair drawn back, the fierceness in her eyes. The kindness that covered her face looking at the two of them, covered in blood. She'd promised and delivered. she'd blushed, the image of Yomikawa burned in her eyes, burned in her memories, set her body on fire.

"Banri…" She said once more. The words flowing easily off her tongue. Banri's eyes became larger. "Stand on the floor, please." She said, beckoning her. She held her hands out, moving her fingers in a come here gesture. Banri giggled. She twisted her body, going from her back, to sitting up, her legs swinging off the side of the bed. She slipped off the edge, her feet slapped the floor. the hint of pain disappeared in her wolves grin. "Did it hurt?" Boudicca quickly spoke. Her heart stood still. "No." Banri shook her head, struggling to put on a brave appearance, "what now?" she asked. The black wolf spoke, looking at the excited Banri. "Walk to me." Boudicca sighed, gazing into her excited eyes. The shades of brown, black, green and red. She thought what shade they'd turn into. Black like hers or something special. She could see Banri, hair black as pitch like hers with eyes red like wildfire. Chills shot down her backbone. Or a dark cool green. She always liked green eyes. "Come" she said once again.

Banri stood, her naked feet flat on the floor. She brought up her right foot taking a step. Then her left. Normal. Then her right raised then went down to the floor. The balls, the front of her foot touched the floor, her heel raised up 3 to 4 inches. Her left rose with the following step. Her toes touched the floor, her heel rose about 3 to 4 inches. Another step and another. Banri's body raised off the floor, her head, her shoulders lifted up taller. Boudicca nodded, her arms stretched out, her hand extended out watching for the small wolf to run into her arms. She, Banri walked like an elder wolf. The front of her foot flat on the floor, the heel raised up. An altered version of the wolves' paw, like her very own. Banri fell into Boudicca's embrace, chuckling, rubbing her head against her upper chest, neck and underneath her jaw like a pup. "Scenting." Boudicca laughed, nuzzling pulling her closer. "Now you, Haruue." Boudicca spoke, looking over at the little girl. Banri turned, sagged against Boudicca, safe and sound in her warm embrace. "Haruue?!" She perked up her head.

Haruue's wild eye, like Banri's eyes, gazed between the spaces of her soft, course hair that hung across her face, peeping over her arm. "I don't wanna…" She moaned, her ears pitched forward, her tail slowed and stopped. "Why?" Boudicca asked, narrowing her eyes. You didn't say no to an elder wolf. Really. They're kinda tough. Real hands-on.

More Wolf than human.

Haruue Erii let out annoyed sigh. Boudicca remembered the young, nervous girl from before the battle. Haruue closed her eyes. "It hurts_" Banri quickly interrupted. "maybe you shouldn't have eaten so much." Banri narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms across her chest, revealing a little attitude. Boudicca glanced down at the young wolf between her legs. Banri's tail switched aggravated, "you're always like that." She puffed, "eat, eat, eat…" She hesitated, drawing a heavy sigh, "then walking around in a daze… You shouldn't_" the room quickly became tense. "shut up!" Haruue let out a deep throated growl, her single wild eye exposed, glaring over her forearm. Her eyebrow, her ears bent forward, her tail thrashed. Boudicca wanted so very much to laugh. The warm tickling sensation swept her belly. Pack mates. Wolves born at the same time were pack mates. They would come to be extremely close, very social and quick to temper with each other. Never any real harm.

"Hush." Boudicca didn't yell. She spoke, her words carried the weight of the physical strike. Banri lowered her head, her ears drooped, "it's true." She spoke softly. Haruue sighed, complained, forced herself up, sounding worn out. She slipped around, sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling then dropped to the floor. "Aaaahh!" Her expression writhed in anguish, it ripped through her body. Boudicca recognized it as a burst through her little body. She collapsed to the floor. "Haruue!" Boudicca, Banri yelled, rushing to her side.

"It hurts." She whimpered quietly, her tears sprinkling the ground, "what hurts?" Boudicca put her hands underneath her arms, raised her up, holding her like a child. Haruue wrapped her arms around Boudicca's neck, her cheek resting on her shoulder, crying sniffling. "My feet hurt." she spoke, burying her face into her shoulder. Boudicca stroked her back, rocking her shoulders back and forth. Banri looked up at her friend, her sister, her eyes distressed. She reached up, lightly patted her on the back, "I'm sorry." She spoke softly.

Boudicca held Haruue in her arm, patted the mattress of the hospital bed. Banri leapt up on the bed. Boudicca knelt, putting Haruue on the mattress. "Sit up." She said. Haruue nodded, letting her arms slip off Boudicca's neck. The weight, the warmth slipped away, her heart hurt just a little. She glanced up and rubbed Haruue's head, her smooth brownish hair, little coarse hairs felt warm against her palm. Her smile continued to grow. She stooped down in front of Haruue, holding her leg in her hand, gently rubbed her calf, down to her toes. Haruue's moist eyes, tear stained cheeks disappeared as she giggled. Boudicca's fingers making the pain go away.

"This is normal." She said, letting out a breath, gradually drifted into the air. The two new young wolves inhaled, their nostrils quivering, breathing in the smell of an elder wolf who would be there mother. She hummed quietly, her gentle eyes watching her fingers, her sharp nails sliding across her smooth skin. She could make out her toenails, practically black. Banri's were the similar. "Elder wolves." Boudicca thought, catching sight of the tiny hairs rising with each caress. These were the hairs that would come to be the coat. When they, if they turned into Wolf form. A young Wolf can turn at two years old. That would be eight years old in human. Their first-year life equal to seven years of a human being. Then each year, a single year. Each would have wolves' characteristics, ears and tails. An otakus delight.

But Edasaki Banri and Haruue Erii were both in their teens. So how would this influence their transformation, their being transformed into a Wolf. "How old are you?" She had wanted to know. 13 was the response. If the organic micro machines work was based off DNA. Then, does the clock start now or does it catch up. Chills coursed through her body. She shook her head and spoke, "this could be a real problem." She looked at both, "once we get the two of you dressed." Boudicca looked into Haruue's eager eyes. She beamed, Blacks, Browns, emeralds and Reds. A green tint formed around her Iris. "I will need to take you someplace." She looked at Banri, her eyes still blurred in color. "Where?" Haruue whispered. "I need to take you home." Boudicca said. The words felt warm, comfortable and familiar. "Home?" Haruue and Banri spoke, glancing at each other and smiled.

They had been child errors. A term applied to children abandoned by their parents or guardians in Academy city. Despite having friends and places to live it was the first time they'd heard the word home for them.

* * *

It took three attempts, three times to find something to put on. Boudicca grinned, as Banri and Haruue looked at her, eyes begging, lips pouting, trying their best to convince the elder wolf. "Perfect." She replied, their shoulders slumped, groaned, "but?" They said simultaneously, "it's ugly."

"It's not, just bear with it until I can get you home." Boudicca nodded, "do you still feel?" She looked at Haruue sitting on the hospital bed, her feet dangling over the side. Banri trying to rub them, more like tickling her feet. She was doing her best for her friend. But truth be told. She was concealing that her hands were in pain. Her joints ached. The organic micro machines were forcing their small bodies to the breaking point. They would gorge on food until their bellies pushed out like a beach ball. Then hours of their bodies changing. The process was tedious and uncomfortable, their small muscles twitched, cramping, joints aching.

In the few hours, Boudicca had spent with them. she had seen the subtle variations. The wolf slowly coming out from underneath. Their ears grew longer and larger. Canines, nails lengthened. The delicate hairs that would, if they could change, followed the lines of their throats down between their small breast to the pelvic area. They now walked like an elder wolf. The front of their foot, picking up their weight, the heel rising off the floor. But these changes didn't bother Banri and Haruue. In fact, they took pleasure in it. They had declared they wished to be wolves. They knew it when they watch Heidi change from her human form to her Wolf form. The image thrilled them. The transformation was sudden and powerful. The wind flowed over them, filling up their noses with her smell. When they looked on in the mirror. They accepted in the change. An elder wolf, not like the pretty ones she had told them. They both gazed at each other and laughed. Their telepathy running rampant inside their heads. None of this concerned them, this they could deal with. they looked up at the tall black wolf, eyes glistening, lips pouting, trying their best to convince Boudicca that the only thing they couldn't handle. It was the outfits they had to put on. Sweats and a hoodie.

The hoodie was an ugly grey and pulled over their heads, covering their ears, shielding their faces. From within the hoodie they peered up at her looking miserable. "Why?" Edasaki Banri whimpered, Haruue Erii nodded, her eyebrows slowly lifting. They cocked their heads, striving their best to take advantage of their cute attack. Their eyes opened full, gentle smiles on their faces and soft whimpering added to the cuteness.

"that will not work" Boudicca rose, taking a long breath. "how can they know this?" She grinned. She held her breath for a moment, the young wolf smell, there was nothing like it. She held onto it, slowly breathed out. "this is a problem." she grinned, looking down at the two little wolves trying their best to get their way.


	17. Chapter 17

continued from chapter 15.

The phone rang, illuminated the blackened room like a firefly. The phone barely phone lit up with each ring. It is the length of a cylinder of lipstick, it flickered, like a solitary beacon in the quiet dark room. It belonged to a certain level four teleporter. It's continual ring burrowing into the deep sleep induced coma of Kuroko Shirai. Her forehead scrunched, her lips contorted, her faint, painful moan whispered past her parted lips. It cried out to her like a whisper in a thunderstorm. But it would cry no more. A dark shadowy image of a well-proportioned woman rose from the darkness. Her hand covering the flashing light, swallowing it up.

"Hello." A woman quietly whispered, getting up from the floor. The side of her face lit up in electronic light. She spoke in a tone, gentle as rain as she listened to the caller. She glanced at Kuroko, hoping not to wake her up, her distressed expression, weakened as she sank further into deep sleep. The dorm supervisor smiled as Uiharu spoke. "I'm sorry, but Kuroko can't come to the phone right now." She said keeping her voice quiet, peering over at the sleeping level four. "Yes, she is sleeping." She hesitated, nodding her head, listening, "perhaps tomorrow…" She whispered, "maybe later."The dorm supervisor bit her lip as she listened, "very well, good night, Uiharu." The dorm supervisor waited until Uiharu hung up then set the phone down on the table near to the bed.

She took a deep breath, stretched for the ceiling. Her thin T-shirt covered her body, rose a few inches, the contour of her bare rump peaked out. She smacked her lips, bringing her arms down, blew out her breath. She cocked her head, glancing at the sleeping bag resting on the floor, next to Kuroko's bed. "Just like camping." She spoke softly, lying down on the floor. She made herself comfortable, shut her eyes, "good night, Kuroko" she whispered and went back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Continued from chapter 15

Blenda, the silver white elder wolf, walked through the crowd of Academy city students as she headed to the back of the bakery café. She thought of Uiharu, how she disappeared into the crowd as she left the bakery café, a few moments ago. Business was good. The café crowded, the air overflowing with laughter, ordering and the ringing of cash registers. Everything was returning to normal, except for one little thing. The wolves were in full view of the customers. The customers were in full view of the wolves. Their eyes wondering, ears flickering, canines exposed in big smiles, tails fluttering, brushed against the customers. The female customers. Wolves flirt, wolves tease. Sometimes the wolves win. Sometimes, it may seem like they lose but they win. They, Academy city students, would gather in groups of females, hunting in packs, pursuing their favorites. They blushed, heads moving back and forth searching, clinging to each other like giddy children. The wolves behind the counter's, waiting the tables, didn't help the matter. Blenda grinned, seeing two girls' wave, cheeks blushing, hugged each other seeing their favorite. She shook her head, walking past the Wolf, "a hunting I go…" She whispered, her eyes shining bright, ears pricked tight, her tail slowly swinging in the air. "Be careful." The white wolf spoke, "they're hunting you."

She slipped into the kitchen, reviewing the assignments of the day. Nodding her head as she walked through the kitchen. She pleasantly smiled not really paying attention to the kitchen staff. The wolves dressed in white baker's uniforms, white aprons and caps hiding their ears. Another white apron worn backwards concealing their tails. Trays of freshly made cookies and small cakes sat on the cooling tables. More trays of uncooked product ready for baking, the oven doors opened and ready. The wolves working like a fine-tuned machines at their craft. Besides their military training, wolves love the crafts. They glanced at Blenda, smiling impishly. She thinned her eyes, wrinkling her brow. The atmosphere was electric. Outside in the café area, she expected it. But here behind the scenes a little but not this bad. The fine hairs down her throat rose, her skin tingled sensing something peculiar. "What are they up to?" She thought. The wolves' smiles grew larger, pushing their cheeks up. She bowed her head as she left the kitchen, walking into the stockroom.

She resumed her train of thought regarding the assignment. She had wolves assigned to Uiharu. the apartments on each side of hers were occupied by wolves. One apartment would introduce themselves to Uiharu, using a cover story to conceal why they were really living in the apartment. The other would remain silent. Blenda raised her head, hearing a conversation in the stockroom. Two more wolves were standing close together, staring at a large cell phone, their faces lit up by the glow of the screen. Their eyes flashing, "it can't be?" One of them spoke in scarcely a whisper. "Are you sure?" The other turned speaking softly, shaking her head up and down. Blenda stopped, tilted her head, curious. "Problem?" She said. "No ma'am." They both quickly shook their heads. "Are you supposed to be?" She asked to make sure they weren't slipping out of work. Wolves would sometimes do that. "Break time…" They both said. Blenda gave them a quick smile as she continued her tour of the supply room. Her large white wolf ears listening to the excited whispering of the two wolves as she walked towards the door in the back of the room. She shook her head, letting the conversation slowly fade away. Returning to her review of the assignments. Tokiwadai Middle School, a certain teleporter was protected by a certain dorm supervisor. A well trained special ops officer with decades of infiltration experience. Skills she had acquired through years of training and experience. That came in handy when taking on several members of the elite hound dogs units of Academy city. much to their bewilderment.

She overheard the excited chatter of the wolves behind the door. The fine hairs on her skin standing straight up, like tiny lightning rods, sending chills down her spine. She sighed, thinning her eyes as her large white ears deliberately twisted like radar. "What's going on?" She whispered, pushing the door open. The room went silent.

"Great…" She exhaled a tired breath, closing her eyes, "what now?" she looked around the room, suspiciously. The walls by the door were lined with an array of automatic weapons placed neatly side-by-side, hanging like works of art. Ammo boxes stacked neatly underneath them. The rest of the walls filled with computer screens. "Somethings up?" Blenda spoke as she sighed, looking across the room at the half-dozen wolves sitting in front of their computer terminals. Large screens, showing the different areas of Academy city under surveillance. A middle school student dorm. Tokiwadai middle school, the bakery café. Nagantenjouki Academy just to name a few.

The young wolves gave her a quick look, like children hiding something, returned to work. Their fingers flying over the keyboards, the printers screaming the results. They glanced from the corners of their eyes, watching, smirks lining their faces, tail swinging in long strokes. "Why am I in charge of a bunch of_" she took a breath, raising her head up, put her hands on her hips as she spoke, "because you are blessed." The wolves at the terminals quickly spoke, chuckled, went back to work. "Blessed?" She spoke, her voice catching in her throat as she twisted her lips, "cursed, maybe." She nodded her agreement, smirking.

The door at the back of the room opened and a tall silver white wolf walked through, holding a tablet. Her Arctic blues sparkling like the morning sun across the cold still water, a mischievous smirk on her face. She cocked her head, looked at her pack mate. "Blenda…" the tall silver white wolf spoke with a voice dripping with sarcasm, her hips swaying as she walked towards pack sister, Blenda. She slowly arched her eyebrows, her ears leaned a little forward, "have you heard?" She spoke in a raised voice.

Blenda wrinkled her brow, her ears twitched, the air thick with innuendo. She looked over at her sister, Frosta, who was as devious as one could come. She couldn't help but grin, knowing her older sister. "Frosta…" She said, her words thick with tell me now or I will eat you. "What is it?" she asked, maybe finding out why everything seems a little off, a little excited.

"Well…" Frosta spoke. Her smirk grew, her cheeks rose as she walked over to her sister and handed the tablet. "Surprise!" Frosta spoke in an exaggerated tone, arching her eyebrows and overexaggerated smile. Blenda looked down at the tablet in her hands. The image she saw stopped her heart, her eyes grew wider. She stared at the image across the screen, it brought back memories of a long ago past. Those Arctic blue eyes that witness many things in her centuries of life, widened then narrowed, letting out a soft sigh. She glanced up at her sister, "is this true?" She said, her head lowered, her eyes looking up. "This is not a_" Frosta was as good as anyone for photoshopping images. She had often put many of her sisters, packmates faces into shall we say inappropriate photos and sent them out as pranks.

Frosta slowly shook her head, whispered no. biting her lower lip and held it tight like a straight line, eyes glistening, doing her best not to explode. Her straight line lips curled, her mouth opened, the tips of her canines slipped over her lower lip. "It seems Boudicca has some explaining to do." Frosta's shoulder trembled as she laughed. Blenda smiled big, shaking her head, looking at the picture of Boudicca running, holding something against her chest, the other on her back. A young girl dressed, wearing a hoodie and a pair of sweats. The hoodie had fallen backwards revealing large black ears rising, and the back of the hoodie rode up on the little girls back, a small tail peaked from underneath. Blenda's tongue slipped between her lips, burning the image into her mind. She felt the excitement building inside her body. Frosta could see it, feeling the same emotion brewing inside her own body. the air was light and electric exciting the young wolves. She glanced at them from the corner of her eye. They stopped working, turned in their seats, looking like children at a birthday party waiting for the cake.

"Baby elder wolves." One of them spoke slowly, enjoying each letter of the word, giggling. The others quickly shook their heads in excitement. "There was almost a brawl at the apartment. "Frosta spoke. "I heard it was a feeding frenzy." She grinned. "They smelled wonderful." Another spoke, "like a mountain meadow after spring shower." Another nodded her head, looking around the room. "My sister could only describe it with one word. Wow!" She exclaimed, her tail thumped against the ground. "Where are they?" Blenda asked. "Katrina's apartment." Frosta spoke, "but…"

"They will head to the Council," Blenda spoke, tapping the screen. She grinned as she sent the image to her picture file. She handed Frosta back the tablet. " towards the lodge." She said, taking a breath. Her face lit up. "I wonder who the male is?" She thinned her eyes looking at Frosta. The wolves sitting at the terminals, leaned forward, ears pricked and ready. "Well?" They spoke in anticipation. Hopeful, they would reveal the name. Blenda's cheeks blushed, "how would I know!" She raised her trembling voice, looking over at them. "Get back to work!" She said. Looking at her sister with eyes asking if she knew. Frosta sighed, shaking her head.

It had been centuries since an elder wolf of Boudicca status and rating had given birth to pups. The males, brood males capable of impregnating an elder wolf had all but disappeared. Because of their strength and violence, they were placed in the front lines of battle. Many of them killed. The vampires that forcibly breed the wolves tried to breed the wild out of them. An Elder wolf was too strong and too willful a beast to control. So much so they had to turned to human females. Which led to the modern shewolf.


	19. Chapter 19

The room was quiet. The doors were locked, no light is allowed, barred, as the sliding panels that opened to the massive garden are closed. The inside is lit up with soft light from lamps, fans slowly turning, hanging from the ceiling. The queen size bed is crowded. Mikoto Misaka, Anastasia von Alucard hold each other in what is called an eternal embrace. Ruiko hopes that is just the name. She'd prefer mikoto to wake up, soon. It's' been almost 100 years since Mikoto Misaka collapsed, her energy drained, the Baron dead. His army defeated. 100 years since her friend Ruiko Saten watched them bring her through the portal into the other realm. Her face red, eyes swollen, her body shivering uncontrollably like a naked child in winter. She asked, argued, yelled, cried and begged Clarissa, a dragon of creation, one of eight, to use the other realm.

An unworldly being she'd met earlier in the year. she was learning the breath of god with Katrina, half dragon half vampire, the sister of Anastasia von Alucard, a vampire and queen of the four kingdoms. as it turned out Clarissa's daughter. And Gabriella, a level four esper skilled in fire and now thanks to organic micromachines, half dragon and half vampire. Gabriella was kidnapped by a rogue researcher named Dr. Nance, thinking she was a rare esper that used multiple powers. She escaped the underground facility but her powers went out of control. She tried to make it back to Katrina but a certain angel named Omi found her first. They fought. Ruiko found her using a trace spell, found Gabrielle in the middle of a battle with Omi. Katrina arrived and began to fight. Ruiko was able to form her own barrier, much to her surprise to protect an out of control Gabriella when Clarissa appeared and carved the words of containment into her skin. Gabriella would become her daughter and Ruiko, her new apprentice. Not bad, learning from the daughter and now, one of the authors of the power. The breath of god is a power of creation that draws, rearranges the molecules of anything to create and destroy.

One hundred days in the other realm was 1 day in Academy city. If mikoto stayed in Academy city, no one would be alive when she woke up. She would be alone, by herself. Kuroko Shirai gone. Uiharu kanzi gone, her mother gone. And this broke Ruiko's heart.

Clarissa nodded her head, sighed softly, "fine." She said but deep down Clarissa had already decided to allow it. She would use this time to slow Ruiko's training in the use of breath of God. The magic of creation. She was getting too good too fast. Her little apprentice, her little level 0 was becoming, her body bore the words of creation, words written in symbols, arrays, in the language of Latin, Samarian, cuneiform and others carved into her flesh, like pages of the book. Symbolic gestures etched on and around her wrist and ankles like large chains kept her from going out of control. She trained fast and hard often collapsing to the ground, laughing in euphoria. She worked with Katrina, daughter of Clarissa. Gabriella, made daughter of Clarissa, friend and companion. The three of them bonded in strength, power and body. But thanks to, or taking advantage of Mikoto Misaka's injuries, Ruiko Saten was now sitting quietly most days in a chair by the queen size bed, where Mikoto Misaka and Anastasia slept with other vampires, usually reading, drinking tea. Today almost 100 years later Ruiko Saten sits on the floor, eyes closed, legs crossed and naked.

Two shewolves are at the end of the room, watching, sitting down on the comfortable chaise. One of the wolves, an elder wolf is sitting up, the other elder wolf is lying across the red velvet chaise her feet across the other wolves' lap, grinning, wiggling her toes. Wolves flirt, wolves tease.

They both looked across the room to Ruiko, heads cocked, ears pricked, watching, both a little curious.

"Um?" Marlene, the gray elder wolf sitting up in the chaise spoke.

"Yes." Ruiko said, eyes closed, sitting cross-legged, naked. "Mar."

"What are you doing again?" She said smacking her lips, raised her hand up and poked a small pebble about the size of a nickel coin floating in the air. It wasn't just one, it was thousands. The air, space of the room was crowded with them. And sitting by the sliding partitions, two large boulders the size of a Volkswagen. The small coin size stones drifted slowly, tapping against another the same size. It slowly ricocheted then stopped, hovering in place. Ruiko sighed, slowly opened her eyes just a little, raised her hand up touched a slightly larger stone. It wobbled and separated, like the heated wax in a lamp, it slowly separated and formed two out of one.

"Practice." She said.

"practice what?" Marlena spoke.

"It's obvious." Alicia spoke, her dirty white hair falling in front of her face. A mixture of black and white. She closed her eyes blew it out of her face.

"It is?" Marlena asked. Alicia nodded, still wiggling her toes, "I will tell ya, if ya rub my toes." She grinned.

Ruiko smiled. Marlena rolled her eyes, sighed, "fine." And started to rub Alicia's feet. "Well."

"She's playing marbles." Alicia nodded, "right?"

"Oh bullshit!" Marlena quickly squeezed Alicia's toes. "Ahhh." Alicia squirmed, hearing the popping of her toes.

Ruiko laughed, quickly shaking her head, "no…close, But no."

"See, I told ya."

"She said no." Marlena reminded the struggling wolf, trying to free her toes.

"No, she said close, ouch!"

Ruiko opened her eyes fully, seeing Alicia struggling to free her toes from Marlene's grip. The elder wolf grinning maliciously, glaring at the other elder wolf. "Every day something different." Ruiko whispered to herself, glancing at the sleeping body of her friend, lying in the arms of a vampire. Her eyes glistened, slowly twisting her lips, hoping her friend would wake up. "I'm breaking the stones down to the molecular structure." Ruiko's spoke, nodding her head, reaching up with her hand, poked another stone. The stone slowly spread apart like melted wax, the large ends pulling, the middle thinned as the ends stretched, then pop. Two appeared where there once was one.

"Then what?" Alicia spoke, reaching for her foot, "ha ha!" She freed her toes from Marlena's grasp. "Just wait." She quickly nodded, rubbing her feet. "I'll put them back together." Ruiko pointed to the two large VW size boulders sitting by the sliding partitions."You did those?" Marlena spoke, surprised and impressed.

"Earlier."

"But why?"

Ruiko waited before she spoke, her eyes focused at the two smaller pieces she had just done. Her retina shifted, a single vertical line, bluish color swirled around the edges. Marlena and Alicia thinned their eyes, the eyes of a predator. They could see in the dark, see their prey miles away. They saw, watched the changes of Ruiko's eyes. She just stared at the stones. Then a couple of small stone split into two then four than eight getting smaller and smaller, until the size of a grain of salt.

The wolves watched, mouths dropped, looked at each other bewildered, ears flickering, "how small?"

Ruiko's reptilian eyes flickered, like an old film caught in an old projector. The vertical shaped retina changed, becoming cross shaped, like the ends of the Phillips screwdriver, one vertical line, one horizontal line divided each eye. "Smaller." Ruiko commanded in a whisper, slowly licking her lips. Her skin started to glisten, becoming clammy. Beads of sweat pilled across her skin, droplets slipped down her forehead, her cheeks. Marlena and Alecia looked worried, concerned as her skin turned red, getting darker. Ruiko inhaled a quick breath, shutting her eyes, "a little further this time." She said, letting out a sight "Sorry." She nervously chuckled, wiping the sweat from her eyes, "you asked?"

"Why?" Marlena spoke.

"Well," Ruiko put her hands behind her, leaned back, sweat slipping down the shallow valley between her breasts, down her naked belly. She took a breath, blew across her skin. Her skin tightened, her breast a little firmer, nipples pricked tight. Marlena and Alicia's eyes open wide, swallowed in anticipation, the tips of their tails twitched. "I'm able to get down to the size of a pinhead right now." She said, lifting her head up. She raised her hand up, tapped a few of the pebbles. They bounced against each other like billiard balls breaking on the opening shot. Each one getting bigger as they hit each other, and reformed. "It sharpens my ability, the more defined, detailed it is. The sharper my mind gets."

"Like training to fight." Alicia said, "looking for, creating the kill moment, no matter how small." Ruiko shook her head up and down, "precisely. Instead of having one big stone, I can make millions of pebbles." She chuckled, watching the stones ricocheting, and forming, getting bigger. Marlena quickly furrowed her brow and thought, tilted her head, her ear stiffened. "Wait a minute." Her voice waned, paused, moving her head around, "there's no sound."

"You're right." Alicia answered. "Oh, and I created a barrier." Ruiko said, "so nobody gets hurt. Or disturbed.' She said looking over at the queen size bed.

"So, you're practicing three things instead of one." Marlena's eyes shined, "a little misdirection?" She suggested. Ruiko nodded, "I tried four but it started to hurt." She tapped her forehead with her finger. "And…" Alicia spoke. "Just because." Ruiko chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. She reached over to the table, taking a glass of water and drank, "just to do something." Marlena grinned, quickly glanced at Alicia and spoke before the other Wolf could speak. "You could always do me." She slipped her tongue along her grinning lips, "just because."

"I can't believe you asked first." Alicia quickly spoke, smacking Marlena's shoulder. Ruiko finished her drink, licking her lips slowly and suggestively. She sighed, putting the cold glass of water between her breast. "Well…" She said. "Is someone, or some wolf trying to take what's mine?" A woman's voice tickled the air. Clarissa slowly appeared like a fog. She wore her familiar white yukata with white Obi. Her dark hair pulled back away from her face, light blue ribbons intertwined with her long dark hair. Her blue eyes shining while narrowed, looking at the two elder wolves. "Or do I misunderstand you?" She said, slipping her hands behind her legs as she knelt next to the naked Ruiko, still holding the glass between her breast.

Marlena still smiling, nodded her head, "you know what they say, Clarissa?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Shewolves have no shame or boundaries." Clarissa arched her eyebrows, cocked her head, her delicate lips spread, her upper and lower fangs caught the soft light. "That." Alicia quickly pointed, nodded, "and…"

"Once you go wolf, you never go back." Marlena laughed. Alicia quickly nodded. Ruiko laughed, shaking her head, leaned against Clarissa shoulder, "wolves." She said, slowly rubbing her cheek against Clarissa's arm. Clarissa took a deep breath, put her hand on Ruiko's thigh and gently squeezed, "ready?" Ruiko nodded. "I have to get back soon though. Going shopping in Academy city."

"Don't worry." Clarissa put her head against Ruiko's head, "we've got plenty of time." She looked at the two elder wolves, winked, "we're going to take a long hot bath. Then get dirty again." She grinned, Ruiko waved as they slowly faded away.


	20. Chapter 20

Continued from chapter 16

She ran. Boudicca carried Haruue concealed underneath the oversized collar of her black leather trench coat. Her face nestled just under her jaw, hugging her neck, like a small child resting in the arms of their mother. Her long wolves' ears listening to the beating of Boudicca's heart, the heat coming off her moving body, her skin starting to sweat. She breathed it in, nuzzling closer, her lips tasting the saltiness of the perspiration rising like sparkling diamonds across her uncovered skin.

On her back, holding fast to her shoulder straps, Banri, disappearing underneath the abundant black hair knotted into a ponytail falling into her tail. Banri peeked over Boudicca shoulder with a broad grin on her face, her nose inhaling the rushing breeze, the points of her long black ears peeked out from underneath the hoodie as it dropped to her shoulders. Banri giggled, the rush of the chase, the surge of adrenaline. Her face flushed, her body glowed in the shining sun.

Nagatenjouki academy was a short shot down the road. The bus would've taken longer with all the scheduled destinations. The glances they were given as the three of them read the bus schedule, walking was out of the question. Boudicca standing almost 8 feet high with her ears standing right up, decked out in black from her hair to her boots. A long black leather coat, heavy boots drew the attention of everybody around them. Automobiles slowed as they drove pass the bus stop. Academy students acquainted with the bakery café, stood around them in shock and awe, hands clasped against their bosom, creeping nearer to the black Wolf. She wrapped her great tail around the two small, pouting figures dressed in boring drab hoodie and sweats, looking at the ground, ready to burst into tears. The gawking students struggling to get a glimpse at the faces hidden underneath. Boudicca could see their little tails wiggling underneath the loose-fitting sweats, rapid bursts of movement across their little bottoms, enjoying the attention.

A young woman murmured, struggling to steal pictures, "are those?" One spoke just loud enough to hear, "tails?!" Another's eyes flashed, covering her mouth, stifling her scream. As if on cue, their tails moved even faster.

"Crap!" Boudicca spoke, reached over and snatched and ran off with Edasaki Banri and Haruue Erii and ran towards the Academy.

She slowed, turned the corner onto a narrow side street that went parallel to Nagantenjouki Academy. She knelt, opening her long black trench coat, the fresh air rushed across Haruue chilling her glistening skin. Her ears quivered, her eyes reopened, a sleepy smile washed across her weary face. "Can you walk?" she said to Haruue as she slowly uncurled like a pup waking. She yawned, rubbing her face against the black undergarment that came up from underneath the body armor. Her legs slowly dropped down, Boudicca, her free hand on Haruue's belly, lowered her to the ground. She put weight on it, her foot flinched, her face strained, swinging her head.

"It's okay." Boudicca said, picking her back up. Haruue's chin rested on her shoulder, softly sighed.

"Banri." She asked, looking over the same shoulder. Edasaki Banri let go of the leather shoulder straps, dropped to the ground. "I'm good." She spoke, a little full of herself, looking around as she walked in front of them. Boudicca shook her head, a proud little grin slipped across her face, seeing Banri walking on the balls of her feet, her heels lifted off the ground, just like an Elder wolf.

"We need to get you some boots." Boudicca spoke, Banri's eyes flashed, her ears pricked in excitement, "really!" She dropped her gaze, staring wide eyed at the black boots, "like those!" she pointed, grinning. "Yes." Boudicca nodded, "like these." She tapped the ground with her boots. An unexpected excited growl left Banri's throat. Boudicca's heart raced.

Getting there was easy. Now, was the hard part. They needed to get into Katrina's residence. But the problem would be getting past the few shewolves who would be lounging around the commons area. She knew that Katrina was home. She had called before leaving the hospital. Katrina, the older half-sister of Anastasia von Alucard. The ruling Queen of the four kingdoms. They shared the same father but different mothers.

Boudicca rose, stood on the tips of her boots. Banri arched her eyebrows, eyes asking why. She looked around the narrow side street. On the right side of the road was the high brick wall that surrounded Nagentenjouki Academy. The opposite side was the wall of the apartment house for high profile, high security students. This is the apartment complex which a certain queen of the four kingdoms, her sister and security escort used. An Entourage consisted of mostly young shewolves. Their numbers doubled since the attack on a certain level five esper. Mikoto Misaka, newly made vampire and future queen of the house of Mikoto. The attack ended with Mikoto Misaka defeating The Baron and the dismantling of his vampire army.

"Nothing." Boudicca whispered, lightly stroking Haruue's back. "Pay attention." She said, "we need to get inside of the apartment house and get to Katrina's room, fast." She growled. Haruue chuckled, feeling her chest vibrating, snuggling closer. "Why?" Banri spoke, perking up her head. Boudicca pulled her lips into her mouth, hoping to word her response correctly. "How" she stammered, allowing her lips to slip out, making a slight smacking sound. She groaned, "can I say this?" She dropped her head, placed her cheek on Haruue's head, her ears flickered as she rubbed the young wolves head. "For some reason…" Boudicca's cheeks became red, her smile spread wider, "the shewolves really, really," she nodded her head, "enjoy the company of elder wolves."

"Really?!" Banri's jaw dropped, her wolves' fangs gleamed, her tail swinging against the inside of her sweats, "like to play games?" Banri's spoke as her ears stood right up.

"Um." Boudicca rolled her eyes, "kinda." She slowly bowed her head, "certainly, games." She murmured.

Boudicca's long black tail swept across the ground. She grinned, her body chilled just a little thinking of the games. "So, can we play?" Banri's expression lit up, her head cocking to the opposite side, a broad-open smiled, cheeks flushed.

"This is a problem." Boudicca spoke and sighed. "We can talk about it later." She immediately added, "let's go!"

She took Banri's hand, stifling the urge to laugh and or cry as she carried one little Wolf and clung to the hand of another, heading towards the wrought iron gate that led to the apartment complex. The gate let out an ear piercing screeched as Boudicca opened the slightly rusted black iron gate. Banri wrinkled her forehead in a painful expression, ears scrunched as they walked into the parking lot.

Edasaki Banri walked behind the big wolf, watched the long tail slipping across the ground like a snake. Her eyes slowly following its movement back and forth. Her curiosity getting the best of her, a little mischievously, jumped over it like a game of jump rope. "Shhhh..." Boudicca spoke, pulled the edge of her leather coat tighter around Haruue. She shook her head, her long messy black hair tumbled across and over Haruue's head. She gestured with her hand for Banri to get behind. Banri creased her eyes, wondering why. She bent to the right, looking past Boudicca. Her heart beat a little faster. "they like to play." She said inside her head.

She walked out from in between two black SUV's. A young shewolf walked across the parking lot, looking inside her purse. Banri gradually smiled.

"Now!" Boudicca stepped in front of Banri. Banri pressed her lips in a sulk. "I want to play games." She spoke softly.

"Huh?" The shewolf looked up, a little surprise. "Boudicca." Her voice rose, "you're silent as always." She said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Her brown eyes were soft and warm, her small mouth delicate. Boudicca nodded her head, "you look good today." She slowed down, "off to work?" standing a few quick strides apart.

"Yes." The young shewolf answered, "we're going to check out the alleys and secure routes before…"

The breeze changed.

The young she wolf quickly sniffed the air, her eyes narrowed, "something's…" She added as her voice hushed and drew another deep breath. Boudicca sighed, her shoulders slumped and spoke, "shit."

"What?" Banri whispered. "The wind shifted." "How?" Banri sounded and looked confused.

"Boudicca, do you smell?" Her speech slowed, cocking her head, "something?" She slowly drifted to the side, looking past Boudicca. Her expression said predator, her eyes said prey. Her purse fell from her hand, her ears adjusted, her brown tail floated, the white tip of her tail twitched. Boudicca's heart stopped as she peeked out the edge of her eye, the tendons in her jaws tightened.

Banri was leaning over, staring at the shewolf. Her hoodie down, head uncovered, her furry black ears, dark wild eyes saying, come get me, let's play. Her mouth curved open wide, her canines shining in the sunshine. Looking every bit the little Elder wolf and advertising come and get me.

"Banri?!" Boudicca growled, keeping an eye on the shewolf. She was standing still, her brain trying to process what the hell was going on and what was she looking at. the tips of her fingers twitching, stalking her prey. Her smile getting longer, pushing her flushed cheeks up to her sparkling eyes. "What did I tell you?" Boudicca whispered through gritted teeth. "They like to play." Banri spoke in a high voice ringing out like a child, a pup wanting to run off in the fields, through the forest. Her black tail moving quicker now, like a small engine, revving up ready to run.

"Wolves." The young shewolf spoke, still staring, "little wolves." She said arching her eyebrows, her lips wet, "little elder wolves." drool slipped from the edge of her mouth, "how?" The phrase barely a whisper. She looked at Boudicca, waiting for the answer. The asphalt let out a scratch as the shewolf set her foot ready to pounce.

"No!" Boudicca spoke in a firm voice, shaking her head, pointing at the young shewolf. She growled, her body trembled, the pavement shook. "I mean it… Don't." Her long black tail swept across the ground, pushing Banri to the other side. "She's so small." The young shewolf said, slowly crouching.

"Remember the code to get inside." Boudicca said, still watching the shewolf. The young shewolf was a few heartbeats away. Boudicca could tell, she could feel it. The anticipation, the excitement growing. Besides her tail was beating the earth like a drum solo. "Come on." The young shewolf begged, "Boudicca, can't I just hold her_" Boudicca's oversized collar fell open, revealing the slumbering Haruue's warm face, glistening like an angel.

"Two!" her eyes shot open, her tail fluffed, her body stiffen as if a shock of electricity shot through her body.

"shit!" Boudicca cried out in desperation, snatched Banri by the collar, "remember!" Banri squealed in delight as Boudicca tossed her, soaring into the fresh air over the approaching shewolf. So, focused on the shimmering little angel, she had abandoned the one that was presently soaring above and over and past her. Banri hit the ground, grimaced in pain just a little, ran to the front door, pressing the security numbers. The bolt clicked, she turned the knob, opened the door and waited. "Hurriieee" Banri yelled as loud as she could, "eewwooooo!" Banri's eyes opened, surprised by the little howl that ended her statement. She laughed, her cheeks burning as she watched Boudicca take off running.

Boudicca ran again, running towards the shewolf, twisted her body, eluding the shewolf, her tail flipped across knocking the shewolf to the ground. "Boudicca!" she shouted out, rejecting the pain, "come on I just need to hold her." She shouted, springing up from the pavement, growling, laughing. "A little one!" She rushed after Boudicca, her nose quivering smelling the young Wolf. "If you please." She said, "just for a minute."

"A minute, hell" Boudicca quickly shot back, "you'll just steal her then run off, take her on your little survey, probably won't come back until, hell, I don't know when."

"So…" She answered, chuckling, "I don't see a problem with it!"

"At least you're honest." Boudicca responded as she leapt over a few Large black SUV's, coming down in front of the entrance, "inside." She spoke nudging Banri into the building, slamming the door. "Ha!" Boudicca nodded defiantly, the young shewolf grabbing the doorknob, yanking it over and over, "let me in! She growled, "come on. I want to be first." She huffed, narrowed her eyes, glaring at Boudicca. She groaned, eyes softening looking at Haruue sleeping nestled near Boudicca shoulder. The shewolf looked back at Boudicca, smiled wickedly, rapped the glass and pointed. "Shift change." She said with a smirk. The words sounded ominous.

Boudicca inhaled the air, taking in the many odors of shewolves. Shift change. She listened to the shewolf speak. "No." She whispered, shaking her head, shoulders air burst with electricity, the delicate hairs that lined her throat, hands felt the charge. She gradually turned around, regretting the fact they had hesitated once they were inside the building. She turned around, the lobby was packed. Banri stood in front of Boudicca. The hoodie no longer covering the Little Elder wolf known as Edasaki Banri. She cocked her head, black eyes sparkling like diamonds, ears rising like radar dishes, mouth dropped canines exposed. The hoodie bunched up, her black tail falling to the floor. She looked across the room with a deer in the headlight expression.

The room was quiet and still, even as a few rose off the floor, off the furniture. Not a sound was made. Their movement didn't even stir the air. They remained staring,looking at Banri and then to Boudicca, noses drawing the air across their tongues into their lungs. Haruue softly sighed, her head peeking out of the heavy black long coat, moving a little to get comfortable, soundly asleep. The wolves' ears lowered, the sounds of sniffing disappeared. A little Wolf was falling asleep. But it wouldn't be enough. Boudicca knew it, she must strike first.


	21. Chapter 21

"Banri."

"Hmm?!" She answered.

"You need to get to the stairs." Boudicca spoke, looking across the room full of shewolves, staring at the little black Wolf dressed in dull gray hoodie and sweats. Banri frozen like a deer in the headlights, her black eyes nervously danced back and forth, her heart ticked up a few beats, little black tail twitched. Looking more like a cornered mouse than a little elder wolf. Boudicca slowed her breath, calmed herself like a predator about to pounce. The shewolves, all of them staring at what shouldn't be. A baby elder wolf, not one but two. They moved as a single force. Stalking their prey, their feet slowly rising, the tips of their shoes, toes, for some were barefoot, touched the ground without making a sound. Boudicca, holding Haruue tight against her chest, her little head nestled, eyes closed, black ears folded like a newborn pup.

"Banri."

"Um." She answered, falling quiet, nervously sighed, her lips spread into a mischievous smile. Boudicca slowly closed her eyes, letting out a soft breath, knowing, feeling what the little black Wolf was thinking. She was young once. She felt a tickling sensation in her belly, biting her lower lip, she pushed it down. She opened her eyes seeing Banri's tail moving across the floor. She was excited, nervous, feeling the electricity all around. The hairs on her head, neck, the fine hairs rose down her throat like static electricity, "The stairs." Boudicca whispered, reminding the little black wolf. She gently tapped Banri's shoulder, a little nudge. Banri took a quick step, nearly tripping over her feet. "Whoops." Boudicca wanted to laugh at her ungraceful response. "Sorry."

"it okay."

The shewolves quickly inhaled as one large predator.

Thump! Thump! Thump! The sound of running feet and quick breaths, stopped at the top of the stairs. A shewolf looked down from the top on the stairs, stopped in front of Katrina's door. "Here!" She broke the silence with the grace of a sledgehammer, may be a chainsaw being used for simple task. The sledgehammer to hit a nail, a chainsaw to trim your toenails, no matter what she did it in shewolf fashion, she overdid it. the shewolf held her arms out, fingers spread wide, "quickly!" she yelled and laughed, quickly nodding her head, "before they get ya!", moving her fingers in a come here motion. Banri cocked her head, arching her eyes wide, leaned towards the stairs.

Haruue's ears popped up, her eyes slowly open, smacking her lips. She slowly raised her head, yawning. She turned her head with tired green eyes looked at the room full of staring shewolves. She blinked quickly a few times, tilted her head, smiled softly, her little black tail hanging like loose thread from underneath Boudicca's arm, wiggled, making soft scratching noises across the inside of her leather coat. The scene was saccharine sweet. All eyes glistening as "oooo's" and "aaahhhss" drifted across the room.

Banri took a step, not towards the stairs towards the shewolves. Her smile getting bigger, her heart beating faster, the urge to run to the pack, the wolf growing stronger inside. Boudicca was doing everything possible to play the straight man in this three wolf act. Edasaki Banri was becoming a handful. Her curiosity getting the better of her, her wolf leading her astray. Haruue Erii was slowly catching up. her appetite getting bigger, her sleep a little shorter. and Boudicca couldn't do anything but try to gently persuade the certain little black wolf to follow her lead. If any elder wolf saw her now, they wouldn't recognize the large black wolf. her fury and rage were legendary in battle. Her firm never bend training, menacing scowl an everyday expectation. And no matter how, what or she said this little black wolf was pushing her buttons. She eyed Banri, shaking her head, forgetting what she was like when she was that size, so many eons ago. Boudicca slowly reached out with her free hand again, flicked the left side of Banri's ear, it twitched. She'd hope Banri would take the hint and move towards the stairs. Banri slowly turned, looked over her shoulder, a mischievous expression on the little elder wolves' face. The smirk, the thin black eyes saying I want to play. Daring Boudicca to do something. She sighed looking at the little wolf's challenge in her obsidian black eyes. the quick silence felt longer than it should. But thanks to an impatient wolf, broke the little stare down.

"Here!" The shewolf yelled, from the top of the stairs again. She knelt her hands open, fingers moving in a come here motion. "Quickly," she said, "before they…" She jerked her head towards the shewolves on the lower level. The wolves looked up and over to the single shewolf standing by Katrina's door near the top of the steps. Each one regretting that they didn't think of it. shewolves were like that. Banri crouched, her tail slowed, her nose quivered. "Baannrriii" the big black Wolf slowly drew her name across her lips as she spoke. A quick lunge, sudden leap and Banri would be in the mass of shewolves. All of them scrambling, like customers at a 75% off sales after Christmas, trying to grab the little Wolf.

Boudicca had one objective. Get them and her to the council, too introduce them to the council and determine what to do with the two new elder wolves but right now a little shewolf was feeling frisky and wanted to play. But she had not finished changing. And could get seriously hurt. If she was fully healed. Sure, no problem. It would be no problem for an elder wolf. they are a hardier species than the normal young shewolves. But the organic micro machines were still doing their job. Even now, she could feel the heat rising from Haruue's body as she changed. The sound of her joints popping, her muscle stretching. She worried Banri was getting ahead of herself. Banri, a tomboy, outgoing as a normal child, as an elder wolf she was taking it to the extreme. Push, push, push. She pushed the boundaries. Right now, she was moments away, a few flecks of her tail. Boudicca bent her knees, hoping to grab the little black tail, swishing through the air. Haruue's light green eyes sparkled, her tail moving faster, revealing deep inside her heart, feeling the lust for life that was common in all wolves, seeing it in Banri, her friend, her pack mate. Boudicca was millimeters away from snagging the coiling tail of the little black Wolf, when…

WHAM!

The door flew open, the shewolf tumbled over the railing, falling, twisted her body, landing on her feet, fell to her knees. Banri's heart pounded against her chest, worried, scared and excited seeing the she wolf was all right. A few wolves rushed over, helping her up. She nodded her head, thanking them. Everyone looked up to the second floor, the railing was cracked, pushed out from the second floor.

A tall dark-haired woman stood, looking down at the wolves with an angry look on her face, "what the hell?" She yelled, putting her hands on her hips, her long brown hair, wet but a little dry, falling to her waist, "are you doing by the door!" She huffed, quickly shaking her head, looking over the edge of the broken railing. " Crap, another repair…" she shook her head, pursed her lips, seeing the young she wolf was okay. She straightened up, twisting her arms, popped her back, quickly stared at Banri. Then at Boudicca, pointed, "is this why?" She asked, tilting her head as if it were the last thing she expected. Boudicca slowly nodded, looking up at the woman wearing nothing but what look like long underwear bottoms and a towel around her neck, falling in front of her breasts, leaving the inside curves shining and exposed. Banri blushed, eyes wide in shock as the woman reached her hand out with her fingers spread wide, grabbing air. "Take Banri!" Boudicca yelled, "Katrina." Banri looked over her shoulder at the big wolf, "what?" She hesitated. Something grabbed her, it wrapped around her like fingers of a large hand, "hey?! She screamed, her eyes opening wide. for the first time since her change she felt afraid. But not really afraid more like surprise mixed with a little fear. but not a lot of fear. Banri would say later, jerking her chin, prideful. Shewolves are like that. Full of pride or shit according to elder wolves.

The room full of young shewolves looked up, quickly growled as the little wolf yelled in fright. The woman, that Katrina woman was grinning, moving her arms as if pulling an invisible rope. She snatched her arm back. Banri's body flew up the stairs like a yoyo returning on a tight string, stopped suspended in the air in front of Katrina. She jerked her hand towards the open door of the room, flew across the floor of the apartment, tumbled and felt the invisible hand release and she dropped to the floor on her hands and knees, catching her breath, slowly turning her head and looked at Katrina standing outside the door. "Let's go!" She yelled, "I'm coming." Boudicca spoke.

* * *

The big black Wolf watched as the young shewolf was knocked from the second floor. She worried she'd be hurt but smiled softly seeing the trained shewolf twist her body landing on her feet, like a cat. Her pack rushing to her side to see if she was all right. "Take Banri!" She yelled without looking, "Katrina." Covering the still soundly sleeping Haruue with the collar of her coat. She curled the right edge of her mouth, seeing the little Wolf flying up the stairs into the room. Boudicca no longer worried, the young wolves would get over excited, and could injury their still growing body, despite Banri's obvious desire to play and introduce herself to the pack. She slowly walked to the stairs, taking them a couple at a time. The young shewolves rushed to the edge of the stairs, smelling the air. Boudicca knew that without Banri stirring the pot, and a baby elder wolf sleeping, they would not wake her up. The shewolves edged closer to the stairs, their noses working overtime, their eyes following Boudicca up the stairs and into the room. Katrina grinned, looking at the shewolves, "good girls." She said, slowly closing the door and stopped, narrowed her eyes. "Don't you even try to get in." Katrina glanced over her shoulder, "oh look!" she quickly grinned, "she's awake." Then slammed the door shut. The shewolves ran up the stairs, crawled over the railings to get to the door.

Once inside the room Boudicca slowly dropped to her knee, opening her coat and Haruue yawned, stretching her legs down and slipped onto the floor. "Did you have to tell them?" Boudicca thinned her eyes as Katrina shut the door, "of course I did." She grinned. Haruue grimaced as she walked. Her bare feet rising off the floor like an elder wolf, unsteady and painful with each step. She wobbled, moving down the hall, sniffing the air. Her long ears folded, the tips spent forward. Boudicca slowly rose from the floor, watching Haruue holding her arm up, fingers dragging along the wall, wobbled, turned the corner. "Let me guess." Katrina whispered, "organic micro machines?" Boudicca nodded her answer. "That's why you brought them here?" Katrina spoke. "Yes… They're still." She hesitated, "growing… Changing. Their joints and muscles_"

"are tender." Katrina spoke," without knowing it, those young shewolves might've done some damage."

"I need to get to the lodge and present them to the others." Boudicca said, sniffing the air. "Pizza?" She looked at Katrina, her eyebrows scrunched. "Hey?!" Katrina's eyes went wide as she remembered she had been eating, rushed down the hall, "I'm hungry too." She said, reading the look on Boudicca's face. Katrina was supposed to be taking care of the castle and kingdom while a certain esper and sister were in the other realm. "I'm letting Gabriella run the kingdom right now." She said, sighed, "I forgot what a hassle it is." She looked over her shoulder at the big wolf. "Besides_" Katrina went quiet as she rounded the corner and stopped, "what the hell are you two doing?!"

Boudicca rushed over, looked around the corner. Banri and Haruue were sitting by a small wooden coffee table, stuffing their faces with pizza. Two pieces folded like a sandwich in each hand, two slices sticking out of their mouths being devoured, pieces dropping to the table, onto the carpet. Katrina shook her head, sighed, her shoulders dropped, walked to the kitchen, to the dual ovens. She pulled the top oven door open reached in, pulled out a couple more pizzas. "Super deluxe, supersized." She spoke, grinning, smelling the aroma. "Can't believe they invited themselves, didn't even ask, damn shewolves." She said, narrowing her eyes, holding the pizza with both hands. "Aren't you…" Boudicca jerked her chin to the fact that she held hot pizza in her bare hands. "Eh!" She shrugged, putting the pizza on the counter, "I'm a Dragon." she grinned. "Half." Boudicca reminded her, "your half a Dragon and half vampire." Katrina wiggled her eyebrows, taking the pizza cutter, sliced the pizza, "same difference." She grinned, folding two pieces into a sandwich and stuffed it into her mouth and chewed. Boudicca walked over, grabbed a couple of slices, turned and leaned against the counter and watched Banri and Haruue finishing off two-super deluxes, supersized pizzas on the coffee table. "Wipe your faces." Boudicca said, her eyes looking calm but worried. She didn't know how long or what the changes could do to them. She slowly chewed, thinking. Katrina gave each of them two liter bottles of sodas. Banri, Haruue down theirs quickly asking for more. Burped really loud, looked at each other and laughed. A feat that both impressed and scared Katrina and Boudicca. "typical shewolf manners..." Katrina spoke, biting her lip. They proceeded, attacking another two-super deluxe supersized pizza. "Gabriella ate like that for a week." Katrina said, leaning against the counter next to Boudicca. Both watching the two little wolves. "Painful?" Boudicca asked.

"Yes."

"Extended periods of eating followed by sleeping."

"Yes." Katrina spoke, taking a drink of soda straight from the bottle. "Her parents have a bison ranch in Montana." She laughed, wiping her mouth, "we went there, downed a couple of 2000 pounders." Boudicca slowly turned her head, a little startled. "You don't think?" She motioned with her head to Banri and Haruue. Katrina grinned, "Gabriella's like me, so… No… But…" She popped another slice of pizza into her mouth chewed, looked to Boudicca, "raw meat is better." She said, nodding her head. Boudicca smiled, taking the hint, looked over at the two new wolves. Nothing more natural to a wolf, stalking, hunting, running down prey and enjoying the results. Boudicca exhaled, chewed looking around the apartment. She shook her head. There were pizza boxes stacked high, crumbs on the floor, empty soda bottles overflowing the trash. "Clean much?" She swallowed, taking another bite of pizza, "otaku…"

"Coming from someone who spends her times in the woods."

"It's clean." Boudicca quickly nodded.

"Fine…" Katrina spoke, "so motherly…" she whispered. Katrina waved her hand, everything disappeared, except for the pizzas on the table. Banri and Haruue continued eating, barely noticed the change. They were using both hands as shovels stuffing the pizza into their mouths. Boudicca arched her eyebrows, cocking her head. the room looked a lot cleaner, "Nice trick."

"Thank you." Katrina said, patting herself on the back. Boudicca rolled her eyes, then narrowed them. "Is that…?" She slowly leaned away from the counter, her eyes narrowed, trying to see the frozen image on the television. "It's nothing." Katrina's voice was so small, silent, embarrassed, she nearly missed it. "Are you?" Boudicca pause, glancing out the corner of her eyes, "binge watching something." She glanced to the side of the big screen television. Seventy-five inches of hd flat screen pleasure. DVDs stacked on top of each other, cases open, CDs lying on the floor, next to the TV. Boudicca took a few steps to the kitchen island, leaned over to get a closer look. "Is that Yuri porn!?" Her tail quickly swung across the floor, her eyes glistened, her smile slowly growing bigger, "pervert." She snickered, trying to hide it, tickled by the thought. She wanted to, and she did laugh. Banri and Haruue stopped, their eyes open wide, mouths open, chewed pizza fell to the floor. They slowly turned, looked at the frozen image on the television, turned and looked with shocked expressions at Katrina. "No!?" Katrina's voice cracked, waving her hand in front of her, "it's not. I don't need that and…" She turned to Boudicca, thinned her eyes, "if I wanted to watch girl on girl porn all day, guess what?"

"What?" All three spoke. "I would..." She said, shaking her head up and down, "and I'd like it." She finished. Boudicca quickly sighed, still leaning over the kitchen island, "well, you are dressed for it." Banri and Haruue stretch their neck higher, to see what she was wearing. Katrina was still wearing her tight thermal underwear bottoms, no top, just a towel around her neck, covering her breast. "I just got out of the shower. So, don't even." She paused, exhaled an annoyed breath, besides… I have Gabriella, so don't even." She muttered in a vanishing voice, her cheeks flushed, looking a little guilty. "Porn." She said in a vanishing voice. "Then…" Boudicca asked referring to the image on the TV screen. "It's…" Katrina raised her chin, "it's Kobayashi's Dragon maid." Boudicca quickly interrupted and laughed, shaking her head, shoulders shaking hard. Banri and Haruue looked confused at the laughing big wolf and Katrina. "There's nothing funny." Katrina said, "I enjoy it. It's cute."

Boudicca laughed louder, "cute! A half Dragon, half vampire says it's cute. What's next sailor moon or some sort of magical girl."

"Hmph! Maybe, but not season two of sailor moon but three okay!" she nodded her head in a hard motion.

"Besides what's wrong with Kobayashi…"

"You are a Dragon watching a Dragon anima of a Dragon who is a maid" she said. "Half dragon and how do you know?" Katrina quickly spoke, cocking her head, Banri and Haruue slowly looked at Boudicca. She raised her hand, coughed clearing her throat, occasionally…" She drew the word out, "I watch it." She said, her voice getting quieter. "I think it's funny but, I'm a Wolf so it's different."

"Different! How…"

Boudicca shook her head, "well, there aren't any umm." she hesitated for a moment " or very many good anime's about wolves." She waited for her answer, "no, there's not… So, it's different. Besides ghost in the shell, now that's a good one for binge watching. Or maybe a nice slice of life." She sighed, "not the ones make you cry." She said. Katrina's tensed her lips, "yeah those suck. They draw you in and bam someone dies." Boudicca crossed her arms over her chest, leaned her chin down, nodded her head, " Shigato wa kimi no uso" she said, "your lie in April." Katrina nodded. "ano hi mita hana_" Katrina spoke, "no namae" Boudicca finished, " Anohana, the flower we saw that day." Boudicca and Katrina shook their heads, "you found me!" They quickly said and laughed, sighed and casually wipe a few tears from their eyes.

Banri and Haruue looked at the two, talking, reminiscing and critiquing amines, slowly shaking their heads, shrugged shoulders and continued eating. They ate until their bellies stuck out like beach balls, eyes glazed over, mouths hung open, chewed food resting on the tips of their tongue. It was Haruue who slowly closed her eyes, her head wobbled dropped face first into the remaining slices. Banri giggled softly, the warmth of sleep flowed over her, her glazed eyes drifted, she burped, pieces of food escape from her mouth, her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell backwards against the couch. She slowly chewed, swallowed, her eyes too heavy to keep open. "They're done." Boudicca looked over at the two and spoke letting out a sigh, turned Katrina, "anyway…" She said, returning to their conversation about the greatest slice of life amines. "Please!" Boudicca shook her head, looking perturbed, "spice and Wolf!", looking at the ground, "Wolf children maybe, but spice and Wolf."

"Why?" Katrina raised her head up, crossing her arms across her breast looked at the big wolf, "because!"

It would be a few hours later, much of it filled with insults, banter and sarcastic remarks which would take this story into epic proportions, in other words far too much to write down. Katrina would open a portal they'd leave for the lodge.


	22. Chapter 22

"I really can't believe you?" Boudicca said, staring at Katrina, as they walked through the portal.

"What?"

"You know what?"

They stepped through the portal onto grass field surrounded by dark forest. The afternoon sky was now night. A full moon lit the grounds, in a soft white. Boudicca carrying a sleeping Banri. Katrina carrying a sleeping Haruue walked across the grass. they had used the portal to leave japan and were now it the middle of the four kingdoms, nestled in the bosom of eastern Europe.

"You're still mad I said spice and Wolf."

"Duh?!"

Katrina grinned, seeing the frustrated expression on Boudicca's face. "Because… It's all lies."

"What, Horo_"

"Holo!"

"Whatever." Katrina chuckled.

"Don't whatever." Boudicca huffed, "look you know the first scene when she rises up from the wagon?"

"Yeah." Katrina said.

"Well, let's just say she showed more than just her Wolf. Didn't take a year or so of travel before she..."

Katrina laughed.

"Hello, it was on that very wagon that night. So, self-righteous. Pleeeese! Little diva."

"So," Katrina looked at Boudicca as they walked, "she's real then?"

"Of course," Boudicca spoke, letting out a sigh, nodding her head up and down, "that little bitch."

Katrina chuckled.

"Those stories are true, somewhat. I mean, she wasn't stuck in the field. She was just lazy and was living with someone and they died. So being the cheap little… You know. She thought it would be fun to travel with Lawrence. A nice guy by the way."

"Really?"

Boudicca's expression changed from an annoyed look to a reflection of kindness, "very family oriented, took good care of the pups."

"So,"

"she bragged all the time about what's his name…" She paused, wrinkling her brow, trying to remember his name, "the writer…"

"Isuna Hasekura."

Boudicca quickly nodded, "yeah, that's him. She met him at a planetarium one summer in Japan."

"y-you're kidding!"

"No…" Boudicca said as a matter of fact, nodding her head, looking at Banri sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Why do you?"

"Brags all the time." She said, twisting her lips, raising her eyes to the star filled sky, "over and over. Did you read it, did you like it? We changed that a little. Sorry, we had to write you out." She growled.

Katrina's eyes went wide, "yyou're jealous."

"Jealous! Hell!"

Banri let out a little whimpered, "sorry." Boudicca quickly spoke, looking worried at the young Wolf.

"I was there when those damn mercenaries betrayed and stabbed Lawrence. Hell, I ate two of them. But did that show up?" She paused, thinned her eyes and raised her head, gritting her teeth, "Hell no."

"So, you two don't…"

"She dyes her tail," she quickly spoke, nodding her head, "she colors it. She does?"

Katrina laughed, not too loud but loud enough that Haruue opened her eyes and spoke, sounding a little drowsy, "five more minutes." She asked in a tired voice, letting her breath slowly out and went back to sleep.

"Sure." Katrina blushed, looking down at the little Wolf, "you have all the time you need." She smiled, raised her head, looking at the small shadow of a woman walking through the field, behind her a large mansion, windows filled with light, smoke rising from the many chimneys, filling the air with the smell of burning wood.

"Welcome." The woman spoke, "to the lodge."


	23. Chapter 23

Warning!

The following chapters are really long. And I have a good reason why. "Just because." And because I have been getting private messages regarding the direction of the stories and of certain characters. To help alleviate some of the confusion I thought I would explain a few things. Think of this as one of those anime episodes like 6.5. the dreaded .5 that is nothing more than reviewing the past episodes.

I have been working on three different storylines but all include wolves and vampires. The first one is called wolves. I have about 10 chapters done, and I really need to get back and update it. I have another few chapters but I've just been caught up with railgun.

Another, days in the life. A dance in the vampire Bund inspired stories using characters of my own. Again, I have a few worked out I just need to get back to them and kinda make them look pretty. Each story is centered around a single or couple characters of my own.

When I started railgun, I figured a few quick stories but when she turned into a vampire, it was only natural for me to merge or intersect a few characters. Think of certain magical index spawning, a certain scientific railgun, spawning, accelerator and numerous other side stories and a movie. The following chapter with Banri and Haruue are a way of intersecting my other stories. Yes, the new characters can often cause confusion. Everyone is familiar with mikoto and gang. Uiharu, Kuroko and Ruiko. Yes, they will continue to evolve.

An example of this evolution is the bakery café. The wolves, that are involved with it are actually from the wolves' story I have been writing, I will probably put it on fanfiction press side, more original. Coming soon, a new male character will be introduced, from my days in the life story. A dance in the vampire Bund influenced. So, let's review a few characters.

Mikoto Misaka is a vampire. A reluctant queen.

Ruiko Saten is a human, Dragon mage.

Uiharu kazari is a human.

Kuroko Shirai is a human.

Anastasia von Alucard is Queen of the four kingdoms, vampire.

Sylvia is a vampire, Anastasia's Queens guard.

Emma is a Wolf, Anastasia's Queens guard.

Emelia is a vampire, mikoto's Queens guard.

Heidi is a Wolf, mikoto's Queens guard.

Clarissa is a dragon, one of the eight dragons of creation. an all powerful being that appears, usually to enjoy Ruiko's company.

The dorm mistress is?

All other characters are as they seem. Oh, and yes, mikoto and Anastasia are lovers. But mikoto being mikoto, she really won't admit it, except when in the four kingdoms, the other realm or in private. Ever the bashful Yuri.

My imagining of wolves and shewolves are influenced by twilight, yes that same twilight and the dance in the vampire Bund. I've read a few original stories on sites like wattpad and inkitt just to name a few, regarding wolves and how glorified, protective alpha lovers they are. But on the other stories, the main Street views there is little darkness. The little danger that draws the human women into their furry, razor-sharp claws. Twilight for example. The young woman's face is heavily scarred. Jacob tells Bella that the alpha of the pack did that. He had become violent after being suddenly awoken from sleep. Nice, nothing like waking from a dream, clawing your girlfriends face. I'm sorry baby, kiss, kiss. In Dance in the vampire Bund, the wolves are kind, courteous military men dripping with honor. Good-looking, smiling etc. but their way of securing a male heir is kinda horrific. Bend her over, change into a wolf, jam it in, rip up her back with its claws. Then leave them lying in blood soaked sheets, telling them you love them. Sounds like a little more violent version of shades of gray. It kind of puts Akira, the main love interest of Princess Mina, and his little brother in a new light. His mother is now confined to a wheelchair, so deep in love with their father, smiling down at the two reason she can't walk, God knows when number three is on the horizon. By the way, in these stories the women do not survive a third birth. I reference this in the following chapters. It's not pretty this is one reason why elder wolves despise male wolves.

So, you can skip the long chapter and go to the next one. A generic description of the setting sun over Academy city ending the first day.


	24. Chapter 24

A Tall, slender figure of a woman, her hips swayed, her form silent across the grass, behind her in the distance a well lite mansion. Banri tired eyes slowly opened, out of focus she blinked, the shadow of a woman came into view by any definition she was attractive. Her white skin caught the moonlight, her eyes shined in the dark. Banri quickly sniffed, Haruue sniffed, furrowed their brows looking intently. The woman grinned and spoke, "more human than Wolf." She said, slowly letting out a breath, stopped in front of them. She cocked her head, looking at Banri, knelt, reached out, took her hand leaned her head close and nuzzled. She brushed her right cheek with her cheek, sniffing her hair, brushed her left cheek, sniffed her hair. Banri followed, chills ran down her back. The tiny hairs down her back stiffened, her toes curled. It was a wolf greeting. The woman sighed, Banri inhaled. "So," she said, turned to Haruue, greeted her in the same way. Haruue giggled, cheeks blushed. "My name is Maria." She said, slowly standing up keeping her eyes on the two young elder wolves. "Boudicca." She said with a smirk across her face, "you have some explaining to do." She lifted her eyes. Boudicca sighed, closing her eye, shaking her head, "yes, I do." She glanced at the two young elder wolves. "This way." She said, bowing her head, "you too, Katrina. There's only Freya, Asena and Colleen. The rest are in the other realm." the started walking. "Where's your tail and ears." Haruue spoke in a tired voice, her eyes slowly closing. Maria grinned, holding Banri. Banri nuzzled her neck sniffing her hair. "Where's your tail?" she said, "your ears?" She said, stretching her neck, looking down Maria's back. "Very observant." She patted Banri's back, slipped her hand underneath her hair feeling the mix of course elder wolf hair and human. "I'm more human than Wolf."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How come?"

"My lineage has more human, so the line has become diluted."

"hmmm..." Banri turned her head, laying her cheek on Maria's shoulder, her hair tickling her nose.

"I am a plus eight on the Talbot scale of wolves." Maria said.

"Huh?!"

"It is a way of determining how much or how little wolf is in your family line." She sounded disappointed. Banri's ears twitched. "It was created by a researcher named Larry Talbot in England. "I wonder…" Banri mumbled, thinking about herself. "Negative eight." Maria sighed, spoke, "I'm jealous." She said squeezing Banri tight. Banri closed her eyes, laughing, wrapped her arms around Maria and squeezed. "There's nothing wrong_" Boudicca spoke, "says a negative eight." Maria interrupted turned looking with narrowed eyes, lips tensed. Boudicca shook her head, blew out a breath rather loudly. Katrina grinned, stroking Haruue's back. "Anyway." Maria kept walking towards the Lodge. The light was beginning to pour out of the many windows, looking like twilight as they approached. The windows filled with faces of young women pressed against the glass. "Anyway." Maria said again, "the Talbot scale, developed by a researcher named Larry Talbot in England. it determined the degree of wolf in the body. By using the last name, which is traced down the lineage. and their mating habits, wolves keep very good records I'm told. Don't want to bang your sister." Maria laughed. "The scale ranged from -10 to +10. pure wolf to hybrid, a 50\50 mix to human. but -10's no longer existed, eradicated. It wasn't until the -8's that they could transform and hold their human form. but the hope for a more controllable soldier, the vampires continued to force bred wolves with humans, preferring to use wolf males and human females" she hesitated, closing her eyes, pushing down her anger. She hugged Banri a little tighter, "after a certain amount of time the Wolf will just be a memory. Unless of course you breed with an older male, to replenish the line." Banri's ears pricked, "you mean?

"Yes."

"Are there older?"

"Yes." Maria nodded, "there are very few older than negative eights. There are few negative nine's but there really just large wolves, unable to take human form."

"How do you let them know?" Banri, a little nervous, blushed. "Telepathy." Maria chuckled, "I guess hand signals might help etc." She chuckled. Banri raised her head up, blinked quickly, "Haruue and I are Telepathic." She said grinning. Maria stopped, leaned her head back just a little as Banri turned her head, seeing the little Wolf gushing with pride. "You are full of surprises, Banri" Maria spoke raising her voice just a little. She leaned forward, gently brushed the tip of her nose against Banri's. Banri laughed little harder, moving her head right to left. As they approached the large mansion. The windows were looking like televisions, young women peeking out, moving their heads side to side, smiles big, eyes curious. Some had tails, ears twitched,others like Maria, ordinary but pleasing to the eye. Sometimes, a furry animal face peeked through the crowded windows only to disappear. Maria smiled, stroking Banri's hair like a mother holding a child. Maria laid her head against Banri's feeling the warmth of the young Wolf. She blushed as faces pressed against the glass smiled, laughed and pointed at them. The wind shifted, blowing towards the mansion. She could see the wolves by the windows quickly sniffing the air. The door cracked, the light spilled out lighting the porch. The door slowly pushed open and the head of a black Wolf appeared. It hopped, pushing the door open, eyebrows wrinkled, ears flopped over, the tip bent. "woowoworrwwooo." The Wolf raised its head, howled. Banri looked over, her ears fixed, "what is she doing?"

"Talking." Maria spoke, tilting her head to the side, glanced at Banri and then to the Wolf. "She's a real Wolf." She said.

"huh?"

"Canis lupus." Maria spoke, adjusting her grip as they walked towards the door. The Wolf waited, sitting on its rump, it's long tail swinging along the ground. "She has three legs." Banri wrinkled her brow. "She'd been caught in a trap and chewed her leg off." Maria said softly, feeling the pain herself. The Wolf slowly rose, excited, tail swinging hard, hitting the wood of the door frame. "Down." Maria spoke softly, raised her chin looking firmly at the excited Wolf. she quickly squatted, tail still moving, her jaws trembling, excited wanting to speak. Banri looked out at the Wolf, secure in Maria's arms. Her eyes sparkled, ears piercing the night air. Banri became heavy as she lowered herself, trying to smell the wolf. Maria knelt, the Wolf rose on her hind legs, wobbled as they lowered to the ground. Banri slipped to the ground, the Wolf, like an excited child nuzzled, licked Banri's face. She laughed, patting it between the ears. Haruue stirred, opened a single tired eye, smacked her lips, "are we there yet? she yawned. A combined ahhh could be heard throughout the house. Maria chuckled softly, looked at Katrina and Boudicca. "Shall we go in?" Katrina looked at Boudicca who was looking, across the front of the mansion, Windows filled, faces pressed against the windows. She nodded. They went inside, feeling the warmth rolling from the front door like an evening fog. Maria took Banri's hand, holding it tightly as they walked through the door. Boudicca had slight misgivings about this. After the apartment excitement of the young wolves trying to get to Banri. But the inside of the mansion was excited but also calm. Boudicca quickly realized why. It was time for birthing. Young women, wolves slowly walked over and greeted them in a traditional sense. They nuzzled the right cheek then the left and kissed. Their faces glowed, smiles soft, gently caressing Haruue and Banri's cheeks and all of them were with child. Birthing was kept secret and hidden from view. She knew wolves in animal form are lying, waiting in the dark silence outside the mansion. Katrina looked at Boudicca, wrinkled her eyes, "did you?" Boudicca shook her head no. "Maria." Boudicca spoke, asking about the birthing. "Freya and Asuna's lines" she said with a soft smile, "you should've said something." Boudicca quickly spoke.

"Why?"

"A birthing is a private matter. It's held in secret, under the strict code."

"Am I not holding the hand of a new elder wolf." Maria said, sounding firm and almost arrogant. "But"

"you have no others in your line, so Freya and Asuna wanted this."

Boudicca took a breath, released it slowly, shaking her head. "Besides, you are the type that can keep secrets. Who knew Boudicca, the man eater, killer of men would lay with one and well, "she looked over her shoulder, eyes thinned, "and bear two little pups." The room echoed in a soft laughter. "It's not like that." Boudicca blushed, "and I do occasionally." She said in her defense, "take a male every now and then." She huffed. "Are they alive. When they're done."

"Maybe." Boudicca's voice waned, glancing at Katrina holding Haruue, wanting to laugh. "Shut up." She said in as calm a voice as she could. Katrina slowly shook her head. They moved to the crowd of wolves, kneeling and nuzzling. Banri was eating the attention up like a young pup, her tail motored, eyes glowing as each female treated her like royalty. They walked to the back door. Boudicca raised her head, looking above their heads and ears of the wolves. Standing by the door, someone she recognized. A small petite woman with dirty hair, a mixture of white and black watched with soft blue eyes. She grinned, cocked her head to the side, ears twitching. She glanced at Banri, enjoying the attention and then to Boudicca. "If I'd known." Boudicca spoke, just above a whisper, seeing the happiness in the elder wolves' face, "Colleen, I_"

"I would've been mad." Colleen spoke, gestured to come over. Boudicca nodded, taking quick strides as she easily maneuvered through the crowd of expectant wolves. They hugged, nuzzled. Colleen's face laid across Boudicca's chest, her ears tickled her face. Boudicca's hand cupped the back of the elder wolf's head. Elder wolves come in all sizes. They spoke, waiting for Banri and Katrina carrying Haruue to get to the back door. "You are always welcome to the lodge, even when birthing's occur." Colleen spoke, "your skills are always needed." still buried in Boudicca's grasp, "I've seen the video and the reports and now this." She sighed softly, tightening her hug. Boudicca nodded, wiped a tear from her eyes, "so sensitive." Colleen spoke, grinning mischievously at the no-nonsense Wolf. "Am not." She said, holding a few tears back. Colleen cupped her cheek, "it's okay." She paused, "crybaby." She chuckled, "motherhood will do that to you." Boudicca slowly closed her eyes, "great."

"Yea." Katrina spoke the word in a sarcastic tone. A couple of young wolves were clinging to her, smelling Haruue. Her head laying on Katrina shoulder, a slight grin on her sleeping face." Nothing like not being able to kick ass to get through a mob of pregnant wolves." She patted Haruue's back, a little hard. Haruue slowly opened her green eyes, the wolves deeply sighed as her emerald eyes sparkled in the soft light. Katrina turned around, looking for Banri, still being nuzzled, "I think she should be able to fly with that tail." Katrina spoke, watching Banri's tail moving a mile a minute. Boudicca's black eyes went wide as she grinned, seeing the dark emerald color of Haruue's eyes peeking through eyelids nearly closed. Colleen grinned, Boudicca had always said green eyes, green eyes would be beautiful. She reached over took Boudicca's hand and squeezed. The big wolf smile grew. "She has green eyes." She said, licking her lips, her eyes glistening, a memory glanced. Colleen knew why. Boudicca closed her eyes, shaking her head reached for Haruue, scratched her between your ears. Colleen leaned against the Wolf, her petite size looking smaller against the nearly 8-foot-tall Wolf, rubbed her cheek against her arm as she held her hand, not wanting to let go. She lifted her head up and whispered, "beware." She smiled, her tongue peaked out, "Freya is outside." She giggled softly. Boudicca thinned her eyes growled softly shaking her head again, "great."


	25. Chapter 25

The doors opened as Maria holding Banri stepped outside, followed by Boudicca, Colleen and Katrina, holding the sleeping Haruue. The air smelled of wolves, an intimidating aura hung in the dark. Colleen smiled, bringing her finger up to her lips guided Katrina away from Boudicca. Katrina furled her eyebrows, Colleen shook her head. Something concerning Boudicca, Katrina thought, following Colleen's lead. Boudicca, an elder wolf was no fool, her centuries of being alive trained her well. The vibration in the cool night air told her something was wrong. An argument, possible, a fight this close to birthing would mean death. Boudicca smelled the air, no blood. She looked across the ground, it was smooth and level, no signs of a fight. The elder wolves rose from the ground, walked slowly towards them. The grass crunched under paw, the air fogged around their muzzles with each breath. "Asuna." Boudicca, nodded her head in greeting, Asuna lowered her head, closed her eyes, acknowledged. "Freya." She spoke, eyes thinned and annoyed. "Boudicca." Freya smiled, cocking her head, "always good to see you." She said sarcastically, appearing out of the darkness like a body rising from beneath the surface of a bog. "You brought gifts." She said grinning. "Ooops." Maria spoke suddenly, her voice catching. "I'm sorry." Banri quickly spoke, her eyes wide and worry, her ears bent to the side, "did I hurt you?" Maria slowly shook her head, seeing the kindness in the little Wolf, looking at her with worried eyes, her hands held out, her fingers trembling. "So, beautiful." Maria spoke, letting out a soft sigh. "Maria." She heard Boudicca call her name. The air became heavy, chills ran across her skin. The queasy feeling in her belly. She knew, but she hoped she wouldn't see Boudicca until after. She closed her eyes, taking a very long breath, clamping her teeth. She could feel Boudicca's hand reaching for her, moments away from touching her, knowing what she tried to hide. "Maria." She said, reaching over, her heart cracked, "wwhat did you do?" The big black Wolf said apprehensive. "Don't!" Maria quickly turned, snatching Boudicca's hand, gripping it tight. She could feel Boudicca's hand trembling, see she knew the answer in her watery eyes. Maria knew she had hurt Boudicca in a way no sword or claw could do. Pain filled her heart but her face showed no emotions. Her eyes thinned, lips tensed, "touch me." She growled digging her fingernails into Boudicca's skin. Boudicca's eyes went cold, slowly opened her lips, her oversize canines slipped over her lower lip, "tell me." She wasn't asking she was telling, no she was demanding. She easily pushed her arm forward, Maria struggled over the power of an elder wolf. "What did you do?" Boudicca asked again, her tone harsh and hard as her expression. Her fingers slipped underneath the collar, across the skin of her throat. "Stop it!" Maria raised her voice, "I know you wouldn't dare_" leaning her head away. "what?" Boudicca stepped forward, "cause you pain." Maria felt her growl trembling her chest, "you should be proud, you're a Wolf right. So why hide_"

"enough!" Maria's grandmother interrupted. She huffed, a loud sad breath, raising her head up off the ground. "She's with pup." Her voice rough, eyes rougher, "you know the law." Boudicca quickly interrupted, "law" she spat the word out like a bad piece of meat, "I helped write them."

"I, I am sorry…" Banri's voice trembled. Maria and Boudicca looked over at the little elder wolf. Her eyes wide and wet, her ears folded against her head, holding her hands out like she was feeling her way through the dark. "I didn't mean to…" They glared, neither one backing down, despite the obvious difference between the two of them. More human than Wolf, more Wolf than human neither one cared. But it was odd that someone or some wolf had interrupted. You stood strong, you stood your own ground. It was an unwritten law. It may look scary, it may look dangerous but very few fights erupted between wolves. Well, maybe except elder wolves or the pretty young wolves but never between the two. They knew it but the little black elder wolf, Banri didn't. Boudicca's eyes were harsh and hard, glistening like the edge of a blade, so were Maria's. Banri may be look like an elder wolf but she needed to be taught the social roles. "Banri…" The big black Wolf spoke with heavy words, "you don't_"

Freya laughed as she swept in like a superhero saving the day or a Hawk taking prey. "Gotcha." She whispered into Banri's ear with a voice smooth and gentle. "Don't worry little one." She sighed, picking Banri up, hoisted her like a small child. Which she was, compared to the large gray Wolf. Banri instinctively buried head into curve of Freya's neck, smelling her hair. Freya glared, eyes thinned like razors, her grin malicious, "you forget…" She said softly, softly like a baseball bat hitting a tree, "she's still young." She cocked her head, slowly slipped away, her tail swinging in the air. She was right. Banri didn't know. She had said something. She asked if Maria was hurt. She had bent over just a little, to let Banri down. She grunted, her face tensed with pain. Banri heard it, felt the quick flinch of her body. She looked over her shoulder, turned, with large dark eyes soft filled with worry. Such a strange look from an elder wolf, Maria thought. She smiled a smidge trying to hide the pain. Her heart thumped against her breast, she caught her breath when Banri asked, if she was all right. "I'm sorry…" She said, "did I hurt you.?" She asked but Maria stayed silent, hearing Boudicca walking across the ground quick then slow. She knew she had already figured it out.

Maria stood strong, her back straight, glaring at Boudicca, as she cocked her head, lifting Maria's hair. A slash along the side of her neck, she raised it higher, another just barely visible underneath the layers of bandages wrapped around her body. "Why?" She spoke in a low angry voice, "why?" Her jaws tensed. "Because." Maria answered, steeled her eyes without remorse, "I am the last, last of my grandmother's line. The Wolf is almost gone. Another few generations and we're just athletic woman." She said regretfully, "I am not blessed like you." She said. the elder wolves cringed. The air went electric. Asuna squeezed her eyes tight, Colleen slowly, silently shook her head.

Boudicca thinned her eyes. "Blessed?" she answered back, slipping her hand away, her long dark nails disappeared as she curled her hand into a fist. "Blessed you say…" She tensed her mouth, growled a deep throated growl. "How can you say that knowing."

"The stories." Maria interrupted, cocking her head, "of course I know the stories. I'm a teacher." She said letting out an annoyed sigh. "I am unable to shift, unable to have ears and tail, the basics of a pretty young Wolf." Her voice cracked filled with anger. "Nothing." She raised her voice, behind her narrowed eyes, sadness peaked out of the dark browns. "I could bear 100 pups and maybe just maybe one might be able to but…" Her nose and mouth slowly twisted, getting angry. "Asuna…" Boudicca quickly spoke, "did you?"

"Fuck no!" She snarled, bearing a full set of wolves' teeth, quickly raising off the ground, "you think I would allow?!" She rushed over, head lowered, ears back, heckles raised. Maria raised her hand, tapping her grandmother's nose, pushing it towards the ground. The massive wolf yielding its head, eyes looking, glaring at her granddaughter. The ground shook, the air became hot and heavy. Banri trembled in Freya's arms as she rocked her back and forth, "impressive?" Freya spoke, "so ferocious yet she yielded so easy." She looked at Banri. "Why?" Banri whispered. Freya smiled a mischievous smile, "she is with pups." She spoke. "Is that bad?" Banri quickly asked. "No." Freya nuzzled Banri's cheek, "it's who and how is the problem."

"Freya!" Maria snapped, raising her voice, holding her hand on her grandmother's muzzle. "You're taking on two." Freya spoke, not looking, not really concerned, nuzzling Banri, "don't try for three." She said, licking Banri's cheek. Banri giggled, her cheeks blushing bright red. "You don't…" Maria's voice waned. "Oh, but I do." She looked up, shooting her glare, "she doesn't know." She referred to Banri. "She needs to be taught the ways of an elder wolf." She smiled maliciously, "so the three of you should provide a good example for Banri and Haruue. So please continue." She sighed as if bored, "do not bother me, little Wolf." She said condescendingly. Maria tensed her face in anger, looking at grandmother then Boudicca. The tension thick as a molasses in wintertime, "why." Boudicca spoke, "who?" Maria closed her eyes, gritting her teeth tight, "it doesn't matter, it was my choice, my decision." She spoke, quickly paused, slowly opening her eyes, "so I fucked a brood male." She cocked her head unapologetic.

A brood male, a large male wolf, like a shewolf, have the ability to shift from human to animal. But the brood males are more like werewolves. Tall, covered in hair, fangs and claws, walking and running on two legs. The females use all four legs and more wolf like in appearance. Human characteristics are consistent, Tall, over six feet in height, large chest and strong arms. Selectively bred to ensure the breed. During breeding with wolves and human females to ensure a male child they would shift into their wolf form, to increase their testosterone by violently slashing the females back, as he takes them from behind. Human females do not survive a third birth dying shortly after the birth of the third child. Brood males are the only ones who can get an elder wolf pregnant. Human males are not viable. But shewolves, not elder wolves, can breed with human males. But it will diminish the breed.

"humph!" Asuna jerked her head away, turned, walked back to where she had been laying. "I'd appreciate if you show some respect." Her grandmother spoke as she curled her massive wolves body, laid on the ground, facing them, her eyes cold, harsh and narrowed. "Who!?" Boudicca spoke, shaking the air, "no, approved brood male would do that to your back, none!" Her lips spread showing her teeth.

"I didn't go through_"

"why!"

"I wasn't about to beg another shewolf, to crawl on my knees, humble myself to get their approval to use their male!"

"Why!" Boudicca yelled, " they would've said yes." She heaved a deep breath, her heart pounding in her breast, her blood burning through her veins. "That's easy coming from someone like you…" She raised her voice, "someone blessed like you. You have the strength, the cunning and the looks, so don't_"

"Blessed!" Her voice shook the air as she said it letting it slip inside. Maria took a breath, realizing she had made a mistake, in her word choice. Boudicca's muscles tensed, she shifted a little. Her shoulder stretched, long hair rose like stiff grass across her chest and back, her nose and mouth stretched, her voice grew harsh and hard. "Boo..." Maria whispered, calling her nickname.

"Blessed, she says." Boudicca nodded her head, cutting her off. "I was blessed when I was 13." She said, "they yanked me from the stalls, dragged me kicking and screaming. The brood wolves laughing, pawing at my little naked body. They slammed me against the stand, tore the rag I wore as a dress." She growled, the night air vibrated, the ground shook. "A Wolf pushed himself against my ass, while the others strapped my arms and legs down. They laughed, shaking their heads, smacking their hands in the air." She shifted, her muzzle taking shape, getting larger, "he wasn't gentle." She shook her head, "by no means. He slammed himself inside me, punching the top of my uterus. The pain shot through me, I screamed, "she stepped closer, "so you know what they did? They pushed a bit into my mouth, so I wouldn't bite their cocks off. They would shove their cocks into my mouth to keep themselves hard. They didn't care, thrusting themselves in my mouth choking me over and over."

"Please…" Maria whispered, her eyes glistening. "over and over, I was, we were raped. But of course, they couldn't resist dragging their claws across my beautiful skin. Oh no. They tore and ripped into me like prey, slashing, tearing my flesh, until I felt nothing." She sighed softly, her eyes getting wetter, her chest heaving, a wet growled gurgled in her throat. "The ground soaked with sweat, blood and other fluids, my body wracked with pain, hours it went by. Five maybe more to ensure birth." She said, her voice cracking like stone, "do you know why, to guarantee a male child. We are shewolves, built for battle and to bear young. No matter what they did they couldn't guarantee a male. But guess why? they did it anyway for fun but of course, it was a beautiful blessed event." She growled, yelled, "So, you decided it was a blessing to walk right into it, tell me… Maria." Her arms flexed like thick ropes, "did he wine you, dine you, hold her hand while he small talked, slowly undressed you, make you feel all tingly inside." Maria was rigid, thinned eyes glaring but her fingers tremble. "No, she said, gritting her teeth." Did he make you wet, maybe help rub a little lotion across you to ease the moment."? Boudicca softened her voice a little, "maybe took your hand and lead you to the soft comfortable bed."

"No…"

Boudicca raised her head, she was now bigger a mix of Wolf and human, moments away, shaking the air and ground around them, shifting. Maria worried what would happen. Her grandmother, Freya and Colleen looking on. They weren't interfering. "Then tell me?" Boudicca asked Maria, looking down at the young woman, "did you just walked to the door, head held high, undressed and bend over the bed." Maria remembered, stepping into the room. The door shutting. She walked over, undressed bent over. She was about to get ready, when_"

Boudicca continued, "did he shift before or after he pushed himself inside you. Do you remember. The sound of his heavy footsteps, the heat of his hairy body, the way his claws felt across your skin." Maria's eyes teared, head raised up like staring at the moon as Boudicca towered over her. Boudicca's eyes burned, looking down at Maria from such a great height. At 8 feet tall the black wolf dwarfed Maria at just under six feet tall. Her massive chest heaving, taking in vast amounts of the night air, the fog of her breath circling around her head, drifting off the points of her ears. a steady deep growl thrummed. she tilted her head just so, her eyes softened. "Do you know what happened to us when we tried to escape being blessed?" she slowly blinked, her face slacked, "they would run our sisters down." Her lips curled into an approving smile, "they would use ten to twenty males." She chuckled softly, "because half would only return. The first time, they would clip your ears, the second they'd cut your tail off. the third, they would throw you on the rape stand and skin you alive." She closed her eyes, tears gathered at the edge. Maria nodded her head, she had read the stories. But Boudicca had been there. "but I swore that would never happen. When the third time happened, we knew what would happen. The shewolf who tried and been caught would be dragged in. she'd look at us, smile raise her head and we charge towards them and one of us would sink our teeth into their throats." Boudicca and the others bowed their heads. Boudicca let out a soft growl, shaking her head and spoke softly, "even my sister…" she said, exhaling a long dead breath, "Do you know what it's like to take your sisters life?" Boudicca's voice broke, tears slipped across her face, "to see her beautiful black hair drenched in her own blood." She squeezed her fist tight, "to see those beautiful green eyes fade." Maria caught her breath as the air went thick. Colleen's eyes watered, quickly covering her mouth, knowing the memory. She saw Maria's grandmother, head lowered stalking in the dark. This was trouble. "Too beg for forgiveness, holding her in your arms, but she just stares at you and smiles because her throat has been ripped out by her sis_" Boudicca raised her head up, looking at the starry skies, "she was always looking toward the mountains…" she said, her massive chest squeezed at long breath out her mouth. The fog encircling her muzzle. She looked down at Maria, with a faraway gaze, as if she were a bug on the ground. "This is what it feels like to be truly scared." Maria thought. Boudicca's black eyes so dark that moonlight couldn't escape, her massive teeth, saliva dripping like a soft rain, her hot breath rushing across her face and body, claiming her soul. "Did you enjoy the soft caresses of his hand slipping across that beautiful flawless skin. Or the pain as he tore into your back over and over and over until the smell of blood filled your senses. Did he lay with you afterwards, tell you that he loved you."? The edges of Boudicca's mouth curled, sarcastically. "Enough…" Maria whispered, bawling her hands into a fist. "

"Did you say that?" She asked.

Maria remembered grabbing the sheets in pain. She struggled but he wouldn't stop, too late, she thought as her back went numb, the violence getting worse. His claws sank into her hips, slamming against her ass, tears flowed from her blood-soaked face, then nothing. She collapsed on the bed, breathing heavy, her body sticking to the blood-soaked sheets as she curled into a ball. She didn't hear him leave. "Were your sisters there."

"Huh?" Maria's eyes went wide, catching her breath, "I said, were your sisters there to stop him from ripping you apart. Did they witness it. Did one stand behind him with her claws at his throat." She cocked her head, "Maria, you are Wolf so answered."

"nnoo..."

"Liar." Boudicca quickly replied.

"No." She strengthened her voice. Boudicca's narrowed eyes opened wide, "why would you?"

"bbecause, I wanted to_" she stopped, her eyes were wet, the tears and saliva drifted down her cheeks. "I wanted to surprise you." She said to herself, dropping her head. She shook her head, hating this feeling of submission rising in her belly. She made her decision, she would live with it. She balled her hand, tensing her jaws, "really!" She took a stepped forward, "coming from someone who kept hers hidden. What pack_" she thinned her eyes in a hard expression, glaring. "I didn't give birth to them." Boudicca dropped her voice. The night air stilled, silence was overwhelming. "What?" Maria's throat tightened as she looked at Banri, to Haruue. The anger disappeared, her eyes went wide. "bbut?"

"But." Boudicca raised her chin strengthened her voice, "they're of my blood, mine." The edges of her lips curled ever so slightly. Freya, Colleen and Asuna saw the proud little smile in the angry Wolf, despite her large ears been folded back in anger, her thinned eyes glared, a spark shined. Maria clutched her hands, held them between her breast. Her heart stopped, "you lie." She whispered, "you're lying." She tried to her best to convince herself. She couldn't breathe, her brown eyes glistening, as the tears fell. She knew Boudicca never lied, wouldn't lie to her. She helped raised her, train her, even held her when her heart was broken. They ran together with her on her back, even laid with each other. She wouldn't lie. It was easier to bear the weight of the truth, than carry a lie on your back to the rest of your life. Boudicca would always say.

Maria felt weak, her legs wobbled as she stepped back, her stomach trembled. "What are they?" Her voice disappeared with the fog of her breath. Her eyes widened, "they can't be…" She swallowed. They'd heard the rumors of what was going on in Academy city. The splicing of animals with humans. A Dragon someone had said. Is it possible, could they really? Maria looked at Banri, held tightly in Freya's arms, nuzzling. Haruue curled sleeping in Colleen's arms, her head lying on her shoulder, eyes closed, ears folded. She cleared her throat, raising her chin, "they're biologicals." She whispered, "they're manufactured." She spoke," they are…"

"They are mine. They're of my blood. My children, my pups." Boudicca spoke, pulling her shoulders back, raising her head becoming larger, proud, she had announced it. That is who they are." She growled, glaring at Maria.

"Boudicca." Colleen spoke, her voice calm as a gentle breeze. Boudicca quickly looked over within tear filled eyes, "what!" She spat the word, it's edges like a sword, "do you want?!" Her voice broke, "what are you doing? She raised her head in surprise as her ears pricked tight, "you're marking her! Who said."

"You were busy… So…" She grinned, slowly licking Haruue's face, basically slobbering across it. Strands of her hair stretch from Colleen's grinning mouth. Haruue was lying backwards, her arms and legs splayed out, despite the wet attention she still slept, a weird expression on her sleeping face. "Why is her hoodie split open?" Boudicca spoke. "The better to run my tongue from here…" Colleen slapped her tongue below her belly button, "to here…" She licked her belly, between her small breasts, up her throat and chin and raised her head, ran circles across Haruue's face like a lollipop. "Colleen…" Boudicca drew her name slowly. "Not just me…" She said with a grin as she jerked her head past Boudicca. "Huh?" She looked over her shoulder. Banri was enjoying the attention. Freya licked her smiling face, cheeks blushed, her hair wet. She nuzzled Freya as Freya peaked at Boudicca, grinning, drool dripping from her mouth, slipping down Banri's exposed breasts down her belly. Freya raised her head up, licked her lips, kissed Banri on the mouth. The little wolves tail quickly fluffed, like static electricity. Freya slowly pulled away, saliva stretching from their lips. Banri's cheeks flushed, her eyes wide. She grinned, quickly nuzzled. "You were busy." Freya spoke, "so we stole your pups." Boudicca closed her eyes, sighed letting out a deep breath as the heavy tension on her shoulders disappeared just a little. She shook her head, whispered, "I hate you guys."

"We know." They laughed, "we love you too."

Boudicca heard the gentle whimpering, the hairs on her neck rose, Haruue squeaked. Katrina was taking her away from Colleen, who wore playful pout on her face, "time to go." Katrina said, adjusting her grip on the sleeping elder wolf, "great," Katrina sounded really enthused, "I stink of wolf, might as well be dog." She shook her head crinkling her brow, looking a little sad. "Oh please, you should be so lucky, stinky vampire." Colleen grinned. "Half vampire," Katrina quickly nodded. "half Dragon." She quickly grinned. Colleen gave her one last lick, across her breast of course. She is a shewolf. She grinned mischievously, pulled the fabric over covering her breast. "A little modesty is good."

"Says the pervert." Katrina said. "Not yet, but will be." Colleen wiggled her eyebrows and laughed, "in a year or so." She cocked her head to the side, looking calm and serene, "sister." She said looking at Boudicca. "I am glad you found your pack, forget this little inconvenience and go the other realm and enjoy them like a mother should." Boudicca nodded, listening to the truth in Colleen's words and seeing it in her face. The past was the past and nothing could change it. Maria was pregnant with a brood Wolf pup. She couldn't change that. She growled, thinned her eyes, "Freya! Are you done yet.?!"

"Almost." She spoke a little loud, a little muffled, as she smacked her lips slowly pulling Banri's hair out of her mouth. They both giggling. Freya took one last lick, one last breath, kissed her slowly one last time. Banri, being a shewolf, kissed back, her lips pressed tight, the edges curling. Boudicca's eyes softened, seeing both, accepted by the elder wolves. Too bad one of them was Freya. She wanted to close her eyes, but if she did no telling where Freya would put her mouth. She chuckled inside her belly. Freya winked at the big black Wolf, letting the kiss linger a little longer. She licked Banri's lips as she pulled away, "ready!?" She said as she crouched, hoisted her high into the air. An electric tingling rushed through her body. Banri thought she'd hold her high above her head but the gray shaggy wolf let her go as she threw her into the dark night sky. Banri's body was weightless, rising like a baseball tossed into the air. Freya laughed, her laughter echoed across the night, her sharp eyes shining, "mine…" She said in a voice like thunder, cocked her head, looking over her shoulder at the big black Wolf. Boudicca sighed, rolling her eyes, "fine." She said, not sounding to enthused but inside she reveled in the acceptance of her two pups. Freya turned as Katrina opened the portal. Small magical arrays appeared in front of Katrina as she held her hands out. The first one the size of a quarter the second one half dollar each one getting larger and larger like a telescope being pulled apart. The air twisted in a clockwise motion as the colors vanished turning pitch. The black pitch shimmered like oil rising to the surface of a lake. Then split and tore like an old shirt, revealing the other realm. The wind whipped across their fur and hair and grass as it rushed towards the open door, filling the vacuum. Across from them were wolves both in their animal form, in human form standing waiting with excited looks on their faces. The smells and odors of both sides mixed as the wolves began to walk towards the doors. Many of them inhaling the familiar fragrances paid no attention until soft scent, a soft familiar yet unfamiliar scent filled their noses. Freya put her hands on her hips and pulled her shoulders back, raising her head, glared at the wolves inside the portal watching a little elder wolf rising, arms and legs splayed, her eyes open wide in surprise, her tail popped, her black nails stretched, her fingers curled. "There she is." Boudicca whispered, seeing the final change.

A young elder wolf pup hung in the air, hung in the dark. Her mouth opened, her dark eyes deep in her brow revealed the change. Freya took a deep breath yelled again, "she is mine!" Her body changed, her muscles shifted, her arms and legs stretched. She dropped to the ground on all fours. The earth cracked, the air forced out. A large shaggy grey elder wolf stood, thinned her eyes, opened her mouth and roared, "this is Banri Edasaki, elder wolf, blood of Boudicca, claimed by me, Freya of the mountain clans. She is mine." Her voice roared into a howl. The little elder wolf peaked, dropped like a stone, landing in the thick furry back of Freya. She laughed, raised her head, howled, grabbing hold of her thick mane. The ground shook, the earth broke as Freya crouched, burst forward, rushing through the portal, past the shocked wolves. Boudicca grinned, a malicious elder wolf grinned, her black eyes thinned, "might as well." She shrugged as she spoke. She took a deep breath, felt the change as her body stretched, arms extended outward and legs grew thicker, dropped on all fours shifted and chased after Freya. Colleen shook her head in disappointment, looking a little smaller standing next to Katrina. Katrina holding Haruue, her eyes fluttering in sleep, her green eyes clearer, sharper than any emerald could. Colleen raised her hand, gently placed it between her folded black ears, a slight twitch. Colleen grinned. "This is Haruue Erii, a little sleepy but still," her eyes steeled, glaring at the elder wolves smelling the air standing in shock, some walking through the portal, heads looking over their shoulders as Freya disappeared, Boudicca giving chase. "An elder wolf," she kissed her cheek, "blood of Boudicca," she chuckled, her chest swelled, lifting her head up, "claimed by me, Colleen of the Arctic packs of the East." Her bright blue eyes shone, "she is mine." She sighed, "but…" She shrugged her shoulders twisting her lips a little disappointed, "Katrina will be with her until it's my time." She raised her voice, not too loud because of the expectant wolves but loud enough for every Wolf to hear her, "I have marked her…" She said, opened her mouth, running her tongue across Haruue's cheek. She stirred, smiled, giggled in her sleep. "I pity the one who tries to usurp me." Katrina laughed, shaking her head, "do you really think_" Colleen interrupted, "oh please… It gives it a little dramatic flair." She closed her eyes, waving her hand in the air as if she were brushing something away. "Take care of her for me." Colleen asked. Katrina nodded, and started walking to the portal.

The wolves slowed, parted as Katrina carried the sleeping elder wolf. They sniffed, tails wagging excitedly, fanning the new smell of an elder wolf, all of them stopping, getting a peek at Haruue sleeping soundly, her face flinched as her knuckles popped. She sighed, her nose quivered in her sleep. Her brow poked out just a little, her eyelids slowly opened, the green of her eyes slowly revealed a new elder wolf. She growled softly like a purring kitten. "Stay asleep." Katrina whispered, seeing the wide-eyed expressions, nose smelling excitedly around her as the wall of wolves waited for her to pass. "Or not…" Grinned Katrina mischievously.

Colleen waited and watched Katrina until she disappeared behind the slow-moving packs of wolves, heads raised smelling the air. She grinned, turned around, walked over to Maria. She was watching, her eyes wet glistening, her arms across her chest. Colleen reached out, put her hand softly on Maria's belly, spoke in a soft comforting voice. "She will be fine." She said referring to Boudicca and the pup in her belly. "She hates me." Maria said, twisting her lips.

"No."

"Yes. I could feel it."

"Don't confuse pain of the crashing down of expectations as hate." Colleen cocked her head. Maria put her hand on Colleen's hand, still on her belly. "She was at your birth, held you, smelled you, licked you. You might as well have been her own."

"But…"

"She didn't claim you because she knew what she was, what she became. She didn't want you to be tainted like she was." Colleen's eyes went soft, the memories flashed across. "I'm glad you stepped in." Maria spoke, looking over at her grandmother who was pretending to look into the portal. She'd often steal glances every now and then. Colleen was silent, swallowed and spoke. "Maria, I didn't just step in to protect the new pups." She paused, looked at Maria, glanced at her grandmother, "I did it to protect my pack."

"Why?"

"Don't think it was between you and Boudicca. It was between Boudicca and your grandmother. She would've allowed you to speak your mind, even yelled a little louder." She chuckled. "We are elder wolves. You're not." She saw the pained expression in Maria's eyes. "Nothing can change that right now." She referred to the organic micro machines. "But the pain was driving Boudicca. She saw the subtle changes with the new pups around." She stopped, shook her head. "They would've fought to the death."

"No, they wouldn't." Maria spoke in a level tone, looked at her grandmother. The answer laid in her eyes. "Why?!" The thought ripped at her heart. "Why? Her voice spiked, "would you_"

"because your grandmother would have to protect her pack, violence at a birthing is to bring death on yourself."

"But…" Maria whispered.

"Pups have been hurt, even killed. The anger from being alive during those times, the guilt of surviving can eat away at us." She spoke from experience, her eyes watered, "it is why we have the rules. That elder wolves hold over the others. There is no forgiveness for brood males that did this to us. None. Boudicca and others, like myself set them up. To protect you so you wouldn't go through what we did. But you willingly broke them and it broke Boudicca's heart. She loved you like a daughter. She had no one, all of her pack is dead."

"But…" Colleen raised her hand to stop her from speaking. " You saw how she allowed us so close to them. Normally, there, "she smiled softly, "would've been a little growling, but she was so excited."

"And I ruined it." Maria sighed. "She could've yielded." She foolishly suggested.

Colleen arched her eyes in surprise, a soft growl came from Maria's grandmother. She was shaking her head as she laid on the ground. "Unless a member of her pack interrupts." She continued.

"she doesn't have any except for those two." Maria spoke, her vision getting watery.

"I still would've." Her grandmother spoke as she laid her head across her paws. "To the death. She was losing herself in anger."

Maria closed her eyes, tears drifted down her cheeks. She felt the pup kick. She sighed, smiled a little. "Don't worry." Colleen patted her belly, "I would've had Boudicca's back. It's not the first time, I've interfered on the side of the big black Wolf." She said, laughter peppering her words. "Besides I think Katrina would've stepped in first." Colleen rolled her head side to side, cracking her neck, thinned her eyes, looked hard at Maria. "Don't…" She spoke with an edge that caught Maria by surprise, "ever do it again." She held her in her gaze like a predator eyeing the prey. "We will look into these organic micro machines but for the next two years, that is, if you really are truly a Wolf, you'll never leave the side of that beautiful pup in your belly. These rules will not be broken." She softened her gaze, "understand."

Maria quickly nodded her head, looked at her grandmother, as she lay in a soft cool grass, her tail sweeping along the ground. The area around the mansion was beginning to fill with the smells and the low chattering about the new elder wolves. The wolves from the other packs paid their respects to the elder wolves and disappeared into the darkness. Colleen and Maria walked to the door as it slowly opened. The warmth of the excited faces waited for them to step inside.


	26. Chapter 26

The horizon glowed with fiery reds and oranges as the sun sank, pulling the blanket of blues and blacks over the sky. The faded sparkles of stars grew brighter as the sun disappeared. The shadows of building slowly creeped covering the streets. The avenues illuminated by the soft blaze of streetlamps. The crowd filled the sidewalks, diners and outdoor cafés.

Uiharu yawned as she sat on the bed, raised her legs up, under the blankets laying her head on the pillow, closed her eyes to sleep.

Kuroko, deep in sleep, the pain of her injuries numbed. She breathes, softly whispering, "sissy…" She grinned, a perverted grin, giggled. The dorm supervisor lying on the floor, shook her head listening to the perverted giggling of the level four teleporter.

Ruiko sighed softly, pulling the blankets up, laid her head on Clarissa's chest, snuggling closer, closes her eyes to sleep.

Banri and Haruue ran through the tall grasses of the other realm, not really wolves, not yet. Not really worried if they could shift. Why worry, when you have time. Their ears flickered, their tails swept across the grasses, eyes wide, laughing, playing with the other packs. Boudicca, her massive wolf form lying in the cool grass, lifted her head up off her large paws, her eyes narrowed, a slight curl of her mouth, watching the two pups chasing the other wolves.

Emelia, waiting, listening for Mikoto Misaka to wake. She snuggled closer, buried her face like a child in the crook of mikoto's neck. She softly inhaled, her tongue slipped out between her lips, gently tasting her mistress's skin as she waited for sleep. Heidi, standing by the open partitions, looking out across the courtyard at the new arrivals. She laughed seeing Freya jumped through the portal, followed quickly by Boudicca. She thinned her eyes, looking concerned as the elder wolves disappeared into the woods, "was that?" she spoke, slowly rising on the tips of her boots, smelling a familiar but unfamiliar scent.


	27. Chapter 27

DAY 2

Uiharu woke, crawled out of her bed and showered. She slowly walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her small waist, another hanging loosely around her neck, covering her tiny breast. She sighed, seeing the little curves of her breast in the mirror, smacking her lips, "more milk please." She spoke softly, her lips curling into a smile as she went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of milk, popped off the top and chugged it. "Aaahh!" She closed her eyes, feeling refreshed, glanced down at her breast and checked out the clock, "I've got time." She chuckled, cheeks blushed, heart beating a little faster, remembering what Blenda had told her, wolves nuzzle. she quickly slapped her cheeks with the palm of her hands, walked over to her closet, unwrapped the towel around her waist and tossed it over the chair by the desk. She stood looking at the full-length mirror that hung on her closet door. the sun's rays streaming through the light curtains covering the sliding glass doors, lighting up her thin naked body reflecting in the mirror. She closed her eyes, hearing the loud commotion of the new neighbors. Someone was yelling or talking loudly. She sighed, shaking her head, hoping in time she would get used to it. besides it was just the first day. She took a few steps to the dresser, pulled open the top drawer, took out a pair of little panties, grinning. Thin, sheer fabric trimmed with lace. The panties were a far cry from what she normally wore. Cotton panties with stripes, polka dots, little cartoon figures. But a certain skirt flipping friend was not around. She'd been shopping alone when she caught sight of these panties in the specialty lingerie section of the seventh mist department store. She remembered her face getting warm as she held the delicate fabric between her fingers. "So, light." She said, "so thin, so see-through." The fabric was light as air. Soft as silk, so fragile. Her heart skipped a beat when the salesperson walked over asking if she needed help. The sales lady smiled, a mischievous smile, seeing Uiharu's embarrassed expression. Without hesitation, she guided Uiharu through the process, the process of selecting the right size, the right cut and the right matching bra.

Uiharu bent over slightly, lifting her leg, slipped on her new panties. The fabric smooth and silky against her soft slender legs. She giggled, feeling a certain sensual rush as her fingers slipped from the fabric low on her waist. She looked herself over, twisting her body, running her fingers underneath the fabric that hugged her hips. She sighed, cheeks blushed, reaching for her new bra. It was translucent, lined with frills and a little extra support.

Uiharu let the towel drop from around her neck, uncovering her small breast. She took a deep breath, swelling her chest. Her small breast rose, chilled by the air pushing her nipples to a point. She slipped her arm through the straps, took the front clasped and struggled, just a little, her fingers hurriedly trying to then succeed in clasping the bra between her breast. She slipped her hand between the sheer delicate fabric and her breasts, just like the saleswoman told her and with a few slips of her hand, perfect. Uiharu's eyes went wide in surprise, her heart soared, grinned seeing the see-through fabric holding her like a second skin. The translucent skin shaded just a little but her feminine features visible enough to blush her cheeks, a little embarrassed. She giggled, twirling on the balls of her feet.

She slowly turned, her reflection in the full-length mirror, someone she didn't recognize, but knew, just below the surface. She nodded her head, satisfied and confident. And put on her school uniform. The flowers in her hair seemed almost alive, not that they were, brilliant in colors. Uiharu just glowed with excitement. She shifted her hips, her skirt fluttered, almost revealing the frills lining her almost not there undies. She grabbed her bag, getting ready to leave, walked over to the door and stopped, her hand hovering over the doorknob. She closed her eyes, bowed her head, "should I…" She had second thoughts. The doubt taking seed, slowly growing. Should she change? A distant voice answered, pushing her rising doubt away. "Wolves flirt, wolves tease…" She remembered a certain silver white haired wolf say, "all in fun." Uiharu whispered, grabbing the doorknob, twisted and opened the door, stepped out into the morning sun. Her heart raced as a cool swift breeze lifted her skirt. She laughed as she headed for the bus to take her to a very early breakfast.

* * *

She arrived at the bakery café and quickly regretted not ordering ahead. She stared at the menu, deliberated for a while. Her face twisting, looking like she was suffering in great pain, weird sounds left her mouth struggling to make her decision. "I want..no..not that, maybe, grrr.." she glanced at the shewolf, who waited patiently. "just a moment" she'd blush, let out a few hard sighs. Then in a bit of frustration, she closed her eyes, pointed at something on the menu "this…" she peeked. The shewolf nodded, "the usual, Uiharu" Uiharu's shoulder drooped just a little, "I guess so..." her voice waned. She reached down, brought her purse and computer up to the table and prepared herself to work on her little side project. She had a few hours before she needed to be at work. She thought she would try to call Kuroko but maybe it was too early, maybe she should let her sleep a little while longer. Once she was ready all she had to do was wait for breakfast. She raised her head, looking around the café. But she couldn't see who she was looking for. it's not like a tall silver whitehaired elder wolf could hide so easy she thought. Or could she? she was a wolf after all. she twisted her lips, logged on to the computer. Waited for it to come alive. She smirked seeing how busy it was so early in the morning. The young shewolves were dressed in their normal outfits with a few exceptions. Tails and ears were exposed. Much to the chagrin of many of the academy city students. Like children with new toys, the shewolves tails slide across the legs of the female students. They would laugh, quickly snatching the tail, letting it slide out their hands. Soft, it tickles could be heard in their conversations. A few even held the soft tail to their cheeks. Uiharu's eyes glazed over, a little smile on the corner of her lips, as she watched the academy city students playing with those long furry tails, I wonder if Blenda's_.

It was quicker than she expected, her breakfast arrived. Uiharu quickly blinked, dragged away from her daydream, nervously giggled as the shewolf gently put the plate in front of her. The aroma rising into the air, enticing her, no, daring her to eat. "nothing better than a fresh crepe and tea for breakfast." The shewolf smiled. Uiharu nodded her approval. The shewolf waited as she took her first bite, her mouth exploded with flavor, she squeezed her eyes tight, cheeks blushing. The sound of food ecstasy forced its way past her lips. "so goooodddd.." she said, opening her sparkling eyes wide. she took a breath to regroup, looked at the shewolf. She nodded her head, "Mikoto still sleeps but she is well." Uiharu sighed, the shine on her cheek faded, just a little. but still she was well she said inside. "Is?" she was about to ask. "Blenda will be here soon." The shewolf answered. Uiharu nodded her head, the shewolf smiled "enjoy." She said going to the next table.

* * *

Uiharu finished her breakfast. She sat for a little bit, staring at the empty plate. Mikoto was okay. She thought to herself. a ticking sensation rose in her belly, her lips wanted to smile. She brought her hands up, covering her nose and mouth and giggled. The fork clinked as she laid it on the plate. Her eyes glistening in the morning sun.

Another shewolf came over to take away her empty plate. The shewolf wore a lovely white blouse, long black skirt that hung to her ankles. Uiharu's face lit up, cheeks blushed, heart beat rose. She looked at the large white trimmed ears and tail sighed. Uiharu didn't, couldn't speak. She wanted to, but her tongue tied, her throat frozen, even after talking to Blenda the other day. Uiharu stammered, reached over, picked up her purse, getting ready to pay. The shewolf smiled, shaking her head no, taking the empty plates and walked off. Uiharu sat with her mouth open, "but I didn't pay…" were the only words she could say. Even those were barely above a whisper. "you don't have too…" the shewolf said as she walked away. Uiharu blew out a deep breath, shrugged her shoulders. She looked around, a little nervous, a little embarrassed, like a child who had just eaten some candy without permission. she really wasn't comfortable not paying. Perhaps next time something more expensive the thought caused her to grin as she looked around the patio of the bakery café. The somber atmosphere of yesterday had disappeared. the soft murmurs of conversations, the aroma of fresh coffee and bake goods hung in the air. Many of those she had seen with tears in their eyes from yesterday were smiling. Their faces no longer red from crying but filled with the warmth of the morning sun. The patio was filled, as shewolves moved from table to table making sure everything was alright. They smiled, they nodded, they hugged and caressed those that need it.

"Yes…" she said, slapping the palms of her hands on her cheeks, "time to get to work." The metal of the chair seemed to scream as she scooted closer to the table. the program was up and running. all she had to do was press enter. She smirked as she tapped the key, the screen lit up as code fell like rain from the top of the screen.


	28. Chapter 28

DAY 2

Thump! Thump! Thump! The air resonated with quick sound of shoes slapping the concrete. "Crap!" She spoke as her lungs were about to burst. "Just a little off." Her thighs burned, "gotta…" She hurried down the street. Her long black hair waving behind her as she ran. "Get better…" She pushed herself, "at calculating." Ruiko Saten pushed herself some more. Her long blue skirt rose in the wind as she ran down the street. She tried to open a portal by herself, much to the chagrin of Katrina and Gabriella. The destination was the Seventh Mist department store. And Ruiko missed it by a mile, well it felt like it as she ran. "Can't do magic here." She whispered between her hurried footsteps slapping the ground. Her heart slamming against her chest. Her skin glistening as the perspiration started to rise. "Why did I bet them?" She sighed, shaking her head. She looked down the sidewalk, not very many people were out today. And that suited Ruiko just fine. She put on a satisfied smile, continued running straight, occasionally shifting to the left or right to avoid people, "on the right!" She yelled passing a few girls talking on their cell phones. She could see the street name up ahead, "a shortcut." She huffed. She quickly turned the corner, then.

Wham!

She hit something or someone. Her body twisted, her feet tangled, her body becoming airborne, hit, tumbled to the ground, rolling violently and slammed against the bushes. "What the hell?" Someone yelled. "Ow!" She grimaced in pain, trying to get up, only to fall to the ground. Her muscles burned from overexertion. She inhaled a deep breath, grabbing her shin, jerked it to her chest. Her knee badly scraped, blood slipping down her leg. She hissed, hoping the pain would disappear, feeling it burn. "sssorry..." She squeezed her eyes, biting her lip, "ow!" She said, puckering her lips, blew across the wound. "You!" A guy yelled, "TPIMIMSPFT!" with those letters Ruiko's eyes went wide. "Huh?!"

Stiyl Magnus, a magician associated with the English Puritan church, Necessarius, was walking, in a quick pace, underneath the blue skies of Academy city. His red shoulder length hair bounced across his shoulders, along the sidewalk. People nervously watching the young man dressed in black priest robes, his fingers and thumbs adorned with silver rings. And an odd bar code tattoo underneath his right eye. He looked tall for his age as he towered over most of the students. A cigarette hanging from his mouth. He wasn't sure why they were staring at him. Was it his appearance. An Englishman in Japan. The way he dressed, wearing black priest robes or the fact that he had a cigarette hanging from his mouth in a city where he found it increasingly difficult to get a cigarette as a minor.

"Kaori." He spoke as smoke rose from the cigarette. "Yes." A woman's voice answered.

"Anything?"

"Not yet." She sounded apprehensive.

Kanzaki Kaori high above the street, watching Stiyl Magnus moving along the sidewalk. She stood at the edge of a ten story tall building. The wind lifting her long black hair from her tall lean body. Her hair tied into a ponytail, the tip slipped in the breeze. She was wearing a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, exposing her navel. One of the legs of her jeans had been cut off, showing very much of her leg. A two-meter-long sword hung from her hip.

"Do you think the seers got it wrong?" She spoke like she was carrying on a normal conversation with the person right next to her. "Possible." She heard him answer, from the street. "A powerful sorcerer is going to come after Index." Kanzaki Kaori spoke, remembering the information they had received after disposing of the magical cabal just outside Tokyo. "Bastards!" Stiyl spat the word out, squeezing his hands into a tight fist. His eyes flashed. "I will burn them to a crisp." He growled, thinning his eyes. "Now, now…" Kanzaki spoke, slowly closing her eyes. The wind hiding her worried sigh. "We just need to get to the apartment." She said, her cheeks quickly blushed.

The apartment where Index lived, free loaded, with a certain boy, Kamijo Touma. He had in his possession the ultimate weapon, the imagine breaker and it existed in his right hand. It could negate all forms of magic, esper powers and divine abilities. Index, known as Index Librorum Prohitorum or the list of forbidden books. She carried inside her head 103,000 grimores. Books so vile just looking at the covers could warp the human mind.

Kanzaki nervously swallowed, thinking she'd see him again. Someone with an intense desire to help others, even if it meant putting his own life on the line. Which he had done many times. In fact, that's how they met. He stood against Stiyl and herself protecting Index, someone he'd never met. And finally saved Index. And was rewarded with the privilege of having Index, a nun in training with a very big appetite, quick to temper, living with him for the time being. Her cheeks reddened, shaking her head, "poor Touma." She sighed, her heartbeat thumped against her chest, as his name slipping off her tongue.

Kanzaki's eyes suddenly open wider, hearing Stiyl's angry voice. He sounded like he had been hit, "dammit!" She heard him mumble as he hit the ground. "What the… Sorcerer!" He yelled, "I hereby make this place my refuge." Kanzaki heard him saying the incantation to form a barrier. She quickly stood up, near the edge, "Stiyl!"

"Ash to ash" he said, "dust to dust…" Kanzaki leapt off the 10-story building, falling towards her comrade, "squeamish blood rood!" She hit the ground, her knees bending, the ground bent, the air rushing away. She crouched, glaring at her opponent, her left hand gripping her sword.


	29. Chapter 29

DAY 2, Continued from chapter 27.

"Good morning" a young man spoke startling Uiharu, who was deep in thought staring- wide eyed watching the deciphering program - at her laptop screen, slowly rotated her head like an automaton, looked at the young man standing next to the table. "ggood morning." Her voice cracked. The young man smiled softly, his blue eyes shined, "nice to finally meet you." He said, running his fingers through his shiny blonde hair. Uiharu looked uncertain at the nicely dressed young man. She assumed he was dressed in his school uniform, long black pants, white shirt and red tie. His hair was blond of course. She had noticed that earlier. It was long on top, comb to the side, buzzed very short on the sides and back. It made Uiharu feel a little uncomfortable for some reason. "Do I know you?" She asked wondering. He shook his head, asked if he could sit. She nodded apprehensively. He pulled the chair out, sat down, as chairs legs scrapped annoyingly across the ground as he scooted closer. He appeared very excited. "I couldn't wait to meet you." He said quickly, a little anxious. "Why?" The young boy, leaned closer, dropping his voice, still excited, "I nearly caught you in Moscow." Uiharu's eyes went wide, "wwhat?!" she said. He quickly nodded, his head moving like a bobble head doll. "I don't"- she shook her head- "really don't know what?" He looked around before he said it, "breath of God." Uiharu inhaled a quick breath, choking, coughing, cheeks turned red. "Here, here…" He said, grabbing the glass of water, took her hand, helped her hold it. The glass trembled as she drank, swallowed, exhaled, closing her eyes, bringing the glass down to her lap, "how did you_"

"I'm like you…" He said, jerking his head to the laptop. "Computer security." He raised his head up, straightened his back, "you're very clever." He said, complementing her computer skills. "Where?" Uiharu asked a little sheepishly. "University of Moscow archives but then I lost you…" He chuckled, leaning back in the chair, "buut I figured out how you did it. You are able to hack a smart phone in the vicinity and use it to jump to a commercial weather satellite." Uiharu closed her eyes, nodding. "The Russian Orthodox Church was fuming!" He raised his head, looking up at the bright blue sky, he sighed raising his arm up, closed his hand around as a couple of that took flight, mentally crushing them. "You are amazing…" He said in admiration, sighed. "I never thought someone could outdo me until I learned your name." He paused, "the goalkeeper of Academy city." He smiled, his cheeks glowed. "You are like a guardian deity." Uiharu blushed, running her finger around the rim of the glass, "I am not really "he quickly interrupted, "oh, but you are…" He nodded, putting his hands behind his head, rocking back and forth as the chair balanced on the back two legs. Uiharu slowly licked her lips, unsure how to act. Was she in trouble. What would he do or say. Would he turned her in or _.

"can I help you?" a familiar female voice spoke, swooping in for the save. Uiharu quickly looked up, her eyes shined as she smiled at her Savior. "Blenda." She said, nearly leaping from her chair. The elder wolf cocked her head "that's my name." She said, "down!" Her voice shifted becoming rough, her finger pointing to the ground. He looked at her with a blank expression. "Huh?" He leaned farther backwards. "You and the chair." Blenda thinned her eyes, tensed her lips. "Oh! He said, quickly spreading his arms out to maintain his balance. "Sorry!" he said, his voice sounding less than sincere. Blenda's face twitched, growled catching the insincerity, "spoiled kid." She said in a very low, almost to herself. His eyes quickly shifted, his eyebrows thinned. She easily caught the brief change of his expression. Blenda's tail curled around the legs. "I don't want to catch your tail" he said, lifting his chin. Uiharu furrowed her brow, glancing at the ground, "how did he?" She thought, watching the legs of his chair, slowly lower to the ground. Blenda smiled a not so friendly smile. "Good." She slowly raised her chin, "would you like anything or will you be leaving now." She waited. "A cup of tea please." He said, grinning so big you could see his perfect teeth. "A cup of tea it is." Blenda bowed her head professionally, turned around and left. "I'm sorry." Uiharu spoke, looking worried. "But…"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." He said, watching the elder wolf walk away, "she's just a _" Uiharu quickly interrupted, "no, not that." Not catching his implication, "but I don't know your name or who you are?" she closed her eyes, bringing her arms up across her chest. "Oh… I'm sorry." He quickly turned his attention to Uiharu, laughed, "you're Uiharu Kazari…" He said jokingly, "I'm Elohim… And no, I'm not here to turn you in, because well…" He scratched the side of his head, "I really didn't catch you doing- he raised his hands up making air quotes- anything illegal. But I too am interested in the nine tablets of breath of God." He quickly nodded his head. "Nine?" Uiharu glanced at the program running on the computer. She remembered Clarissa had told her she thought there were nine instead of seven.

Before Uiharu could ask the question, his order arrived. Blenda gently sat the cup of tea on the table in front of him and waited, holding the serving tray against her chest. She sighed impatiently, her ears twitched, eyes fixed on the blonde haired young man. "Elohim…" Blenda spoke, slowly widening her eyes. "Is the tea?" She spread her lips, showing her canines. Uiharu saw the intense dislike in Blenda's face. The end of her lips curled just a little. She'd seen that expression on a certain level V when she was annoyed at a certain little annoying friend but this one was ten times worse. This look came with a low distinct growl. Uiharu thought nothing of her knowing his name. She was an elder wolf after all. "You know my name?" He said looking wide-eyed, his mouth gaped, "have we met?" She stared at him like he was prey, slowly shook her head, "no." She said, the right edge of her lip curled, the tip of her oversized canine peeked over her lower lip. He chuckled, closed his eyes, "my what big ears you have." He spoke, his tone level. His expression change from smiling to something close to annoyed. Blenda tilted her head, her eyes thinned, "all the better to hear you with." She said, moved her head, pointed to the tea. "Oh!" His eyes went wide, "sorry." His lips spread, "the tea…" He grabbed the cup brought it to his mouth and quickly drank. "Aaaah… Very nice." He spoke very quickly. Blenda nodded, "anything else." He abruptly answered, "no." Blenda closed her eyes let out annoyed sigh, turned, looked at Uiharu. "Uiharu?" She looked at the elder wolf, cheeks flushed, "yes?" She waited for the elder wolf to speak, "if you need anything." She glanced at the young boy, the young boy wiggled his eyebrows, "just think of it." She sighed. Uiharu smiled a beautiful smile, nodding her head, "I will… Oh… And… It's nice to see you." Blenda's tense expression drained, her face softened so did her voice, "nice to see you too." She said as she turned and walked away.

Uiharu watched as Blenda greeted a few tables, occasionally glanced in her direction and disappeared into the bakery café. "Anyway." Elohim interrupted her, like a chipmunk on caffeine. "The nine tablets…" He quickly grabbed Uiharu's attention. She looked at the screen of her laptop, the symbols were changing to letters and words slowly appeared. "Tiamat?" She whispered. He opened his eyes in shock, "yes… How did you know_?" He leaned quickly to the side, grinning seeing the streams of data covering the screen. Uiharu, out of reflex, quickly turned the computer away, hindering his view. He gave her a quick glance, smiled, nodded his head mischievously. "I'll bring my work next time" he said, "I've got some of the missing tablets written down from other archaeological sites. First-hand accounts." He quickly smiled big, put his hand on Uiharu's arm. She blushed, the warmth of his hand, the softness of his touch radiated from her wrist to her shoulder. She nodded her answer silently. He fixed his eyes on her face, drawing her in, the intensity in his narrowed eyes, both scared and excited her. She felt her heart race, her body grew warmer as she gazed into his eyes, to his mouth, lips so soft they were feminine, slightly opened like an invitation. Her phone rang, the ringing a million miles away, slowly getting louder. Elohim sighed, "are you going to get that or…"

"Huh?!" Her nose and forehead scrunched, eyebrows squeezed together, "oh! Her eyes shot open, "the phone." She snatched the phone off the table, answered. "Hello…" She said, with a voice low and a little shaky, "Kuroko!" she said as if she wasn't expecting her voice come across the line, quickly arched her eyebrows, "yes, yes…" She said, nervously running her fingers through her hair, nodding with each yes. "Of course, see you at work." She laughed, "I got news also." She laughed again, a beautiful soft laugh, her cheeks red, "bye!" She disconnected the call and gazed at the phone in the palm of her hand. "A friend?" He said, tilting his head. Uiharu slowly nodded, "I was worried but it seems she's back to herself." She smiled softly. Elohim sighed, taking in the view of her looking angelic. The worry and concern slowly fading from her small shoulders. "Tomorrow." He said. "hmm" she quickly looked over, he caught a glimpse of her concern as it disappeared, "I'll bring my work on the seven tablets of creation and my theory on the missing two. - Uiharu put the phone on the table- "same time." She said with a smile that warmed his heart, getting ready to leave. "Same time." She answered. They stood up, Uiharu looked at Elohim, his eyes level with hers. Their looks and size made them appear as if they were siblings, if it weren't for the undercut hair style and color, the male clothing they could pass as sisters. "tomorrow then" he bowed his head. Uiharu nodded as she grabbed her purse and computer. They walked around the crowded tables along the sidewalk in silence. Uiharu's heart jumped as his fingers brushed her hand. Elohim smiled. "I'll be leaving you here." He said, turned and waited to cross the street, looking over his shoulder and waved. Uiharu clutched the computer and purse to her chest, cocked her head, smiled big, "tomorrow." She said in a voice gentle as a breeze, spun on her heels and walked away.


	30. Chapter 30

DAY 2 Continued from chapter 28.

Ruiko grimaced in pain, holding her knee burning like it was on fire. She hissed, hoping the pain would fade, blew across her bloodied knee. She glanced, her eyes went wide, "hey!" She screamed. The pain quickly disappeared.

The tall red-haired stranger dressed in black priest robes glared at her, his eyes thin like razors yelling something, "I'm sorry?" She yelled, falling backwards, nearly avoiding the flaming sword he swung in his right hand. "Shit!" He said, gritting his teeth. He quickly raised the other flaming sword in his left hand, swinging downward towards the ground. "I didn't…" She rolled across the ground like a cylinder, "mean" the flaming sword smashed into the ground where she had laid. "Hey!" Ruiko screamed, "that was close!" She took a deep breath, "I didn't mean to bump into_' she yelled, looking up at him, eyes wide surprised. He raised the flaming swords above his head, "Die sorcerer!" He swung with all his might. "You!" Ruiko finished her sentence, kicking her legs up and over her head, somersaulting backwards. The flames tickled her back as her blouse fluttered in the heat. The flaming swords shattered the concrete, the ground exploded as 3000°C heat burned the surface. Ruiko crouched, watching the surface burn. The heat licking her skin, filling the air, stealing the oxygen. "Look, I said I'm sorry." She said, breathing hard. Her skin wet with perspiration, her hair drenched with sweat. "Shut up!" he yelled, taking a step then another. Ruiko slowly grinned, her muscles coiled ready to strike. She'd trained with Katrina and Gabriella using both magic and physical attack. "Rely on physical attacks. Use magic as a backup." Katrina would tell her over and over. "Those that use only magic are physically weak. Once their bodies are beaten. Then…" Katrina would grinned, "beat them some more…" She laughed and would started attacking Gabriella and herself.

-She was no longer the weak little girl that used a bat. she had been trained, and continued to train,in the use of breath of god, creation magic. A magic so old it was barely recorded in the books of magic around the world. She had gone to different realms, realms where the gravity was three, four times stronger than earth. realms where oxygen levels barely registered, some it didn't exist. realms like the one in which a certain level five slept. she'd train. one day, one hundred years. one hundred years of painful bone crushing training. she used healing magic to restore her body just to do it again. she remembered Mikoto telling her how she started out as a level one and struggled and persevered until she became a level five. she would use this to hardened her skills both physical and magically. Clarissa, a dragon of creation taught her magic. magic so strong it was carved across her skin into her bones. Katrina, Clarissa's daughter trained her physically along with Gabriella, her friend and comrade in arms. Those that wielded creation magic battled Gods, Angels, demons, dragons and leviathan. The magic so strong it would devour its wielders.-

Stiyl Magnus struggled to control the fires rage that burned inside his body, no, his soul. He glared at the young girl looking at him confused, kneeling on the ground. The burning swords hissed in his fist. He squeezed them until his hands hurt. His heart slammed against his chest, his blood boiled, throbbed in his veins. He should've waited for Kanzaki but his rage controlled him. Index, they wanted to hurt index. Why? Hasn't she been through enough. His voice roared inside his head. First, they put them together. Index, Kanzaki and himself. Then they tore them apart. The memory, the pain an open wound in his soul. Her smiling, laughing face. Her extreme appetite, her pouting face, her strong will, all of it was his and Kanzaki's. But, the news that broke them, every year her memories had to be erased. Lies, lies, lies. His voice roared. His hands ached. The boy did what he couldn't do. He should be happy but it wasn't him. But when he sees her, she is smiling, laughing, looking up at him like she did him. This is her life now. He would protect it. He would become dirty for it. He'd kill for it.

The two flaming swords disappeared in a flicker of flame. He shook his head, "too clumsy." He thought, nodding his agreement. "A single blade…" His eyes thinned, his lips narrowed, the cigarette bobbed in his mouth. "Flames…" He spoke, the cigarette rose, "a gift of pain for the giant," the cigarette lowered, "bring the flames to my hand, it's form is a sword and its role is executioner." A large sword rose from his curled hand, red and orange flames flickered in the wind, it's hot light danced in his eyes. "Now… Sorcerer." He sneered, "let's dance."

"Sorry?" Ruiko spoke, eyes narrowed slightly, "not my type." She said, cocked her head, "look, I know this is Academy city and sometimes…" Her eyes rolled, her lips twisted, shaking her head, "I heard about this from mikoto. Challenges pop up every now and then but…" The redheaded priest with a barcode under his eye, took a step forward, the sword in his right hand. She continued, "I don't even know you. I'm a level 0 so…"

"Fortis 931…" He spoke, getting madder, "I told you when we started!"

"Well! Excuse me! Jerk!" Ruiko yelled, raising her hand up and pointed, "but I was tumbling along the ground because you suddenly attacked me. If you want a challenge then I'll just have to kick your ass, beanpole!" she growled. "So, wait until_" he lunged. "EKK!" Ruiko squealed like a little girl, quickly blushed, "where did that come from?"

He swung the sword downward. Ruiko slapped the flaming sword away. Then another strike, Ruiko quickly slapped it away with her opposite hand. Over and over. He'd swing, she slapped it away. He growled, his anger growing, "how…" He spoke, his voice like crushed gravel in his throat, "how can you survive 3000°C." Ruiko arched her eyebrows, "I'm sorry." She blushed, giggled, "it's a passive defensive spell I created. I got the idea for my friend who uses electricity." She thinned her eyes. they flashed, swirls of color, reds, blues, yellows. "Surprise!" Her smile went wider. She picked her right foot off the ground, spun on her left foot, driving her leg into his knee. "Crack!" His leg bent in the direction it shouldn't have. He dropped to his knee. The flaming sword still in his hand. Ruiko reached out grabbed the flaming sword in her left hand. Her right grabbing a handful of his red hair and drove her right knee into his face, again and again. His lips split, his mouth bled. "Sometimes, you just gotta deliver the pain." Ruiko spoke, hitting his face with her knee over and over. She let go of the sword, raised her left arm into the air, drove her elbow into the back of his head, her knees slamming simultaneously against his face. He dropped to the ground, his body stilled, the sword disappeared. "Seven slashes." A woman spoke in a cold, calm voice. Ruiko quickly looked up, curious, "another?" She stood still as the ground exploded around her body. Seven deep gashes tore through the street, spreading like a fan. Ruiko wrinkled her brow, looking at the tall woman standing a few meters behind the body of the redheaded priest. "And you are?" Ruiko asked. "I could tell you my magic name but then I would…" the woman spoke with no emotions. "Wait a minute, is that what he said." She pointed to the lump of black robes lying in a pool of blood, "fortis something…" Ruiko tapped lips with her index finger, "I think that was it. But you know. I didn't ask for his, he just shouted it." She nodded her head, remembering. "Not that it matters. A challenge is a challenge." Ruiko said, smiling bigger. "Salvare000." The tall dark-haired woman spoke, "be the salvation of those who cannot be saved." The scantily dressed woman answered. She stood tall, about 170 cm in height, long black hair tied in a ponytail that fell to her hips. A short white T-shirt tied in a knot at the bottom, showing her navel. Her tight jeans had one of the pants legs cut off, showing much of her thigh. "My name's Ruiko Saten." Ruiko bowed her head, "could you please at least tell me your real name?" She raised her head slowly, waiting. The woman sighed, nodding her head, "it would be polite." She said. "Kanzaki Kaori"

"I like that better than Salvare000." Ruiko smiled. Kanzaki blushed, her eyes calm, "so do I." She whispered. "So…" Ruiko slowly spoke the word over her lips, raising her hand up and flicked her finger. A soft plink, like a tight wire being picked, vibrated next to Ruiko's head. "Wires." She said, "nice trick." She slowly pinched her fingers together, the wire cutting her skin, a drop of blood dripped along her thumb. "Sharp…" She spoke mischievously. Blue flames ran along the wire, leapt across to the nearest wire and to the next. "What?" Kanzaki's eyes flashed wide, "how?" She watched the blue flames race along the wire spreading out in front of her, running towards her like a spark heading to a powder keg. She flinched her sword. The wires hissed, the flames died. "Nice trick." Kanzaki said, thinning her eyes. "You're not to be trifled with…" She said. "Thank you." Ruiko spoke, "can I go now?" Kanzaki slowly shook her head, "I'm sorry but I can't…" Ruiko exhaled a deep annoyed breath, her shoulders slumped. "Single flash!" Kanzaki suddenly spoke. The ground exploded, racing towards Ruiko like an angry groundhog. The asphalt shooting into the air. Ruiko stepped to the right, the strike brushed past her, strands of her black hair fluttered in the air, drifting to the ground. Her white blouse slashed, a single slice, a thin line of red trickled across her arm. "Ouch!" Ruiko spoke, quickly grabbing her arm. "Damn that burns." She crouched, squeezing her arm. She glanced at Kanzaki but she wasn't there. "Crap! " she quickly raised her head looking up into the sky. And there was Kanzaki falling like a meteor, her two meter long sword, seven heavens raised over her head. She swung down. Ruiko quickly raised her hand catching the swords sheath. The pressure forced her down, the road cracked. They both strained. Their bodies shaking. Kanzaki still in the air, her sheathed sword trembling in Ruiko's right hand, her left slowly curling into a fist. "Who is she?" Kanzaki thought. Ruiko quickly lashed out with her left fist. She didn't try to strike Kanzaki, she was too far away, her target the sword. Kanzaki saw the attack, twisted her body and kicked her fist away. Ruiko used the momentum of the kick, to tumble from underneath the attack. The sheathed sword struck the ground, the earth exploded. She rolled a few meters, quickly leapt to her feet. "Wow!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide in excitement, her heart pounding hard, "you're almost as powerful as Gabriella…" She raised her head laughing. "You're awesome. Not like him…" She jerked her chin at the crumpled body of the black robe priest. "I would appreciate it if you didn't berate my companion." Kanzaki spoke tersely tensing her jaw. Ruiko quickly straightened up, bowed her head, "you're right. I'm sorry. But he's rude, didn't even introduce himself. Just started attacking."

"Then I apologize." Kanzaki straightened her posture, bowed her head. "His name is Stiyl Magnus. He's a sorcerer."

"I see…" Ruiko spoke, shaking her head as she took a breath, "shall we continue." She shook her shoulders, twisting her body, "he should get physically stronger you know." Ruiko spoke, taking another deep breath and released it. Looking over with admiration at Kanzaki. Kanzaki nodded in agreement. "True." They readied themselves.

Ruiko jumped towards Kanzaki, her body high in the air, her left hand curled into a fist, her eyes narrowed flashing a brilliant methane blue, her fist felt like a hammer. Kanzaki crossed her arms, over her head, taking the force of the blow. If not for the fact of being a saint, her forearms would've cracked, even shattered. Ruiko body twisted, Kanzaki's eyes flashed wide surprised by the girl's agility, her right hand flat like a knife swung towards her head. Kanzaki dropped to one knee, Ruiko's right hand passed over her head. The wind pressure powerful enough to force her long black hair to flutter, her short thin white T-shirt ripped. "Dammit." Kanzaki quickly spoke. Ruiko giggled, kicked off the ground, flipped backwards, somersaulting away from Kanzaki. and stopped, her back facing them. she slowly turned around, cocked her head, looking at the two of them, standing a few meters apart. The tall redheaded stranger dressed in priest robes, the one called Stiyl Magnus. He had finally recovered enough to stand again. He was holding another flaming sword standing a few meters to the right of Kanzaki Kaori, the scantily clad attractive swords woman. Ruiko decided to attack the weaker of the two. Knowing if she attacked Kanzaki she would have to have all her attention and the one called Stiyl could slip in a fatal blow. she rushed towards him, grinning maliciously, her eyes glaring at him. She evaded his first strike, dodging the flaming sword, his body twisting, off balance. Ruiko swung her right fist into his side, his ribs cracked. A total of three strikes in less time it took him to breathe. His lungs felt like they were going to burst. His breath forced from his mouth, the air, blood and the cigarette shot through the air. His strength was magic, nearly unbeatable. But hand-to-hand this girl would take him apart. Ruiko flipped, head over heels, the tip of her shoe, tapped his chin, flipping his head backwards. Darkness and bright blue skies filling his eyes. "ffuck!" He felt himself falling. A flash of a girl's face looking down at him. Her expression changed, surprise, even pity. Her heel was over her head coming down on him like a hammer, slammed against his chest. The ground punched him in the back, he bounced, his body like an old doll flailing in the air. She grabbed him by the head, her hand full of his red hair. She drove her knee into his face. His nose broken, blood burst into the air. "What? " Ruiko gasped, disappointed, glanced at Kanzaki, then let go. He sank to the ground. "You challenged me!?" She spoke softly, in dismay. "Why would you?" She slowly stepped away, "you're not even that strong." She looked around, "why?! She worried, looking around at the crumpled body of the priest. Then over to the sword wielding Kanzaki. "Why would?" her voice slowly trailed off. "Enough!" Kanzaki yelled. She grabbed the handle of her two-meter-long sword. "I will end this…" She said, in a tired painful voice. "Red Lotus flame." She spoke softly, narrowing her eyes, slowly drawing out her sword. Ruiko leapt backwards, crouched and waited.

The ground suddenly bursts into flames. Ruiko looked around, surrounded by fire. Stiyl Magnus interrupted in a voice filled with pain, struggling to stand. He swayed, blood covered his face, dripping from his chin. "Innocentius!" He drew the strength from inside his broken body, reaching underneath his black priest robes, runes cards shot out quickly, spread across the ground, on the sides of buildings. The air exploded becoming hotter. Ruiko felt the increasing heat, like an oven turned on to extreme, her clothing fluttering in the heat. Her skin glistening. "witch hunter!" Stiyl spoke, "3000°C fire monster." He said, "you will pay now little girl. You think you can hurt Index!" Ruiko cocked her head, "who?" She spoke softly, but it was too late. As his body swayed he spoke his chant. "One of the five great elements from which the world is constructed. The great flame of the beginning. It is a light, a blessing and with freezing misfortune that destroys cold darkness. Its name is fire and its role is the sword. Be manifested and become the power that eats my body!" he grimaced in pain with each word. A thunderous roar, an explosion. A large fire beast appeared in front of him. Ruiko furled her brow, "Index, who?" She twisted her lips, "umm..." She raised her head a little to speak. "Who's_?" Ruiko Saten disappeared in an explosion of fire.

Innocentus attack, Kanzaki's red Lotus flame exploded superheating the air to over 3000°C combined attack. Stiyl Magnus exhaled a deep breath of relief, collapsing onto his knees. He stared at his palms covered in blood and sweat, "it's over…" He said, "Index is safe." He slowly raised his head, looking through the blood, sweat soaked strands of his red hair at Kanzaki. She stood, emotionless, her eyes cold. Her hand still grasping the hilt of her sword. The flames flickering in her eyes. "It didn't have to end this way." She spoke softly with emotion. Her throat cracked. Styles knew that Kanzaki hated to kill and would avoided at all cost. Her stern expression cracked, her dull eyes glistened. She liked the girl, Ruiko Saten. She was polite, well trained. She enjoyed the physical combat. She thought she could be a good training partner, even maybe a friend.

"Who's index?"

"What?" Stiyl Magnus and Kanzaki Kaori raised their heads, staring into the intense inferno. Among the flickering flames a shadow formed, growing larger. "I just came to go shopping!" Ruiko spoke, slowly emerging from the fire. Her clothing was gone, rising into the air as ashes. A burst of hot wind, Ruiko's hair rose like flames, settled on her shoulders. Her entire body covered in blue flames flickering, slapping away the roaring red fire. She was nearly nude, except for the white cloth strips wrapped around her breast and hips. Runic symbols carved into her skin, flickered in blue flames. The image of large chains etched into the skin around her wrists and ankles. She walked towards them, the blue flames dancing in the wind around her body. She smiled as her eyes glistened, swirled in colors. She stopped in front of them, cocked her head to the side put her hands on her hips. Stiyl Magnus stared at Ruiko, at the girl who survived the fire attack that was 3000°C heat. He shook his head, his shoulders dropped.

"What?" Kanzaki spoke, shocked and relieved that she hadn't been killed. "I don't…" Her eyes grew wider, her finger slipping from the hilt of her sword. How could she beat her? She thought. This girl had just survived a 3000° Inferno and the only thing that had been destroyed was her clothing. Ruiko held her hand out, fingers spread wide, "Sorry, I got a little rough." She chuckled softly. "But this shouldn't hurt." She said, holding her hand above Stiyl. Kanzaki started to speak but stopped herself. For the first time since they had started fighting. She could read a little of Ruiko's magical aura. "A healing spell…" She whispered. "Yes." Ruiko smiled as she nodded her head. Stiyls' body quickly breathed, the pain faded, his eyes slowly opened.

"Ruiko!" A woman yelled from the distance. Ruiko cocked her head, looking past Kanzaki. "Hey!" she yelled back. Kanzaki looked over her shoulders and saw two women standing close by. "Is this your barrier?" A tall redheaded woman asked, shaking her head with a smartass grin on her face. She was standing next to another dark-haired woman. "It's pretty weak." She laughed, "we walked right through it." Both women shook their heads. Ruiko giggled, ran to the women. "Are you going to go like that?" The dark-haired woman asked. Threads of fabric appeared from nowhere, swirling around much of her body. Socks appeared on her feet, then shoes, a long pleated blue skirt, white blouse and finally a small five petal flower in her hair. She slowed to a walk as she approached the two women, turned around. She looked like she just showered, dressed and was ready for school. "Bye!" She shouted and waved, "How about we go to Memphis for barbecue." Ruiko spoke, looking at the tall redheaded woman. "Gabriella." The two women nodded looking at each other and then to Ruiko. "Nice…" Gabriella answered, nodding her approval. "Katrina." She said looking at the dark-haired woman standing next to her, "sure… But shopping first." Katrina said as Ruiko and Gabriella turned to leave. Kanzaki watching them, curious. The one called Katrina bowed her head, then raised her head, grinning, waved her hand and the barrier collapse. The sounds of automobiles, conversations flooded the area.

In the confusion, Kanzaki narrowed her eyes as she watched the one called Katrina turn to leave. Whether it was light or shadows playing tricks on her eyes. The air moved around Katrina. A large form just below the layer of reality, rose like a dark monolith into the sky. Its body segmented like a giant centipede, multiple legs running down the sides. Two sets of folded black wings, large spikes lining the edges. It's black head flat like a centipede but more like a large salamander, two sets of fangs glistened in its large mouth. Eyes like red rubies dotted the top of its head. The same runic symbols etched in Ruiko's body, decorated the beast that swam just below the surface of this reality. It turned as the three of them laughed, slowly disappearing. An image, a mirage, a trick of light. Kanzaki took a breath as her skin turned cold. Turning her attention to her newly healed comrade.


	31. Chapter 31

DAY 2

She awoke.

Kuroko Shirai softly moaned, the pain began to throb against her small frame. She uncurled from the tight ball she had become during sleep. Her eyelids parted, a glint of life appeared, slowly licked her lips, trying to swallow but her throat was dry and felt rough like an old sandy riverbed. She coughed, her throat burned. "Water…" She said with a voice like sandpaper. "Water…" her thirst tightened like a hangman noose. She rolled to her side, looked across the room with tired bloodshot eyes, and with a little pain, lifted her head up. "This is my bed?" She said, sounding a little off. She glanced around the room, her eyes settling on the perfectly made bed of Mikoto Misaka. The same bed she thought she had aimed for. She dragged her legs from underneath the blankets, as she sat up, smacking her dried lips, arching her eyebrows. "Sissy?" She whispered. Nothing. "Sissy?!" She spoke a little louder, her face grimaced, bringing her hand to her throat, Nothing. She painfully coughed, quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "I need a_" her eyes went wide catching the glint of sunlight drifting in from the drawn curtains. Reflecting off the rim of a glass of water sitting on the table next to her bed. A welcomed sight. She grinned, her eyes lit up, "she must've made that for me." She felt a warm fuzzy sensation rising in her belly. "That's my sissy…" the endorphins flooded her body, dulling the pain. Her eyes glistened as her cheeks blushed, reaching over taking the glass of water in her hand, took a quick drink. Her dry mouth, parched throat quickly moistened, "Aaaah" Kuroko closed her eyes, raising her head up, relieved of her thirst. "I knew she cared." She said, holding the glass of water with both her hands against her chest. She slowly opened her eyes, taking another drink and swallowed, putting the glass back on the table. she licked her lips, her cheeks glowing, dragged her arm across her mouth, "that hit the spot" she spoke like a drowning man saved. "Sissy!" she stood up, taking a deep breath, "are you here!" she walked over in last night uniform to the bathroom, grabbed the doorknob, turned and opened the door. "Sissy!" she yelled with her eyes focused like camera lenses, hoping to surprise a naked, or partially dressed Mikoto Misaka. "huh?!" she opened her eyes wide in surprised, -the electricity didn't flow- looked around the empty bathroom. "nothing." she said, walking over to the sink, placed her hand on the surface of the porcelain bowl. She made an odd face, feeling the bowl was dry. She wrinkled her face, smelling the air, slowly lowered her head as she raised her arm, smelled her clothes. "Ewww…" she scrunched her face, the rank so bad she could taste it. "need more than water for that." She said, shaking her head. she turned to leave the bathroom, stood by the door, thinned her eyes as she tried to remember. Kuroko's face was stern, bringing her hand up to her chin, going over the events of last night, like a chess master staring at the board. Beads of sweat pilled on her skin as it turned a bright then dark shade of red. She shook as her jaws tensed. "Arrgghh!" she screamed, raising her head up, mouth opened wide like a primal beast, "I can't remember!" she squeezed her hands into fists. Her head dropped, her shoulder slumped, she let out a heavy breath. "I'll just talk to Uiharu." she sighed in surrender. She twisted her lips, smelling the air, "but, first a shower." She said.

She turned around, back into the bathroom, reached into the shower stall, turned on the hot water and began to undress. She arched her eyebrows, surprised at the unexpected sight of a certain level five's personal toiletries. Shampoo, soap, gekota wash cloth and towel. She giggled as her expression turned dark, dark as her thoughts. "Sissy won't mind" -she rubbed her hands together like a badly written villain- "what she doesn't know won't hurt her…" she slipped out of her very adult sheer panties, walked over the bathroom counter top, quickly looked around like a thief in the night, took the wash cloth and buried her face, "SISSY!" her scream of ecstasy, muffled as she pressed the washcloth to her face, her body shaking in delight. She brought the wash down from her face, hyperventilating, grabbed the soap and sniffed like a drug addict. She giggled, her giggle turned to laughter, her laughter turned manic. "To the shower." She said, raising her arm up, the bar of her sissy's soap held tightly in her grasp.

The shower was long. She pressed her hands against the ceramic tiles of the shower wall, like someone being arrested. The thoughts of handcuffs around her wrists made kuroko chuckle thinking of her sissy. She sighed, watching small streams of hot water run down her naked body, lifting her head up, the hot water slapped her face washing away the soap from her hair to her toes. "where is she?" she thought to herself, turning the shower off. she ignored the sound of the water dripping from the shower head, drying herself off and stepped out of the shower. she looked at herself in the mirror as she dried. A perverted mental image of mikoto, naked, standing behind her drying her seductively with the towel. Kuroko's body shook in anticipation, quickly spun around, "sissy!" she wrapped her arms around nothing. she sighed, her head and body sagged in sexual disappointment. the thoughts of her sissy still in her mind, she mindlessly got ready for the day. She used her sissy's deodorant, bring the bar up to her nose, smelling a little to vigorously. Then used her sissy's brush, "oh sissy, I hope your touch is as gently as this brush." She closed her eyes quickly, tilted her head, like hugging a baby on her shoulder, "ouch!" she said, the bristles digging against her cheek, like the claws of a small animal. She quickly glared at the offending brush. "damn brush." She growled. She raised her head up, surprised at the soft sound of a door being opened and closed. "SISSY!" she screamed her body quickly stiffen then disappeared. she teleported to the room, looking around, her eyes opened wide in manic excitement, "Sissy?" no one was in the room, "Sisssy!" she screamed, bringing her hands to her cheeks and squeezed. then teleported again.

One of the rules of living in Tokiwadai Middle school is one does not use their powers inside the residence. No if ands or buts. Kuroko Shirai had just teleported, not only did she just teleported. She had just teleported freshly showered and dried and completely naked. The towel hung in the air somehow defy the laws of gravity. Kuroko's eyes were wide open in fear, her mouth wide enough to insert her own shoe. and standing in front of the naked middle schooler was the someone who would and could do it. The dorm supervisor.

She was dressed in her normal attire. A dark jacket and tight skirt to match. Dark sensible shoes. She glared, bringing her hand up, pushed her glasses up on her nose. she thinned her eyes with a look that could kill. As the Level four teleported dropped from the air. "EEEkkkk!" Kuroko squealed like a little girl. She snatched the towel that was still defying gravity and held it to her modest chest. "hhhhello…" Kuroko smiled, giggled awkward looking up at the dorm supervisor. "I, I just tthougt that I heard sssissy...so iii you know..." she wrinkled her brow, slowly widen her eyes to appease the dorm supervisor. The dorm supervisor took a deep breath, shaking her head, "according the last nights records, Mikoto checked in just before curfew." She spoke, putting her hands on her hips and leaned towards Kuroko. "it's quite possible but it still does not allow you to use your powers in the dorm." She raised her voice a little, "Understand! Kuroko Shirai.?" Kuroko's shoulders sank and her voice waned, "yes ma'am." She sighed, looking sadly at the ground. the dorm supervisor's stern face softened, "now go inside and put some clothes on."

Kuroko Shirai was expecting punishment. This wasn't the first time she'd been caught using her powers against the rules. But she was always punished. The dorm supervisors patented neck snap would send her to sleep quicker than any sleep aid on the market. She swallowed nervously as the dorm supervisor raised her arm, pointed to the room "Now" she said, "the last thing I want to do is carry a naked teleporter to her room, Understand." Kuroko quickly smiled, nodded her head, rushed to the door, grabbed the handle, turned the knob and….

"Whatt?!" her red hair sprang out like tentacles of an octopus. Her heart punched her chest. she pulled and pulled, tugged even harder. The door wouldn't budge. "it's locked?" her voice cracked under the pressure. The dorm supervisor, bit down on her lower lip watching the level four panicking, as she quickly tugged and pulled at the door knob. The door itself barely moved. The dorm supervisor shook her head, sighed, "Kuroko." She said in a normal motherly tone. "yes! Ma'am" Kuroko screamed in fear, her face white as a sheet. Her eyes big as saucers. Her knuckles white as her face. "it ok…." She said softy, "this time you can_"

Kuroko Shirai teleported, "thank you, Ma'am" she said in a voice filled with relief as she leaned against the other side of the door. she slumped to the floor, as beads of sweat slowly ran down her face, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly." Sissy…" she said, put the back of her head against the door and looked at the ceiling. A thought occurred to her as she rose from the floor and walked into the bathroom and finished getting dress. She had time to make a phone call and get something to eat before she headed to work at judgement.

* * *

She was lucky or perhaps skilled. She heard Kuroko Shirai moan before she awoke. The dorm supervisor was nearly finished dressing and had just put a glass of water on the table. when a certain teleporter's eyes fluttered and slowly began to open. She silently walked over to the dimly lit corner of the room. Her sensible shoes never making a sound. Earlier, she deliberately adjusted the curtains to draw Kuroko's eyes to the sunlight sneaking in between the fabric, the light would catch the glass of water. All of this so that she would be unnoticed standing in the opposite direction. With her attention drawn to the light and the glass of water, the dorm supervisor moved behind her with the stealth of an assassin. As Kuroko moved into the bathroom, she stood in the shadow by the book shelves and curtains. When Kuroko closed the door to take a shower. She moved to the door, opened then closed it. a little too loud, not by much. The dorm supervisor shook her head, "need to practice that." She said, slipping on her jacket, turned around and waited for the Level four teleporter to appear. When she did, the act began. "sorry, Kuroko." She said to herself as she watched her struggle with the locked door, giving her permission to use her powers. She turned around with a grin on her face. Mission complete.


	32. Chapter 32

Ruiko was sitting in her familiar chair, next to the bed. She held a book, closed on her finger, placed on her lap. She looked at Mikoto with worried tired eyes. She sighed softly. Emelia sitting on the edge of the bed, her slender naked body, legs crossed shining underneath the soft white lights. She smiled, leaned over just a little, put her hand on the hip of a small girl nestled close to her sleeping mistress. Her face covered by mikoto's hair, her small breast pressed against her arm, her hip against mikoto's hip, her small leg lying across mikoto's slipped between her legs. "Cana." Emelia whispered, the right edge of her lips curled, "Cana, it's time." She said, gently shaking the young girls hip. Ruiko grinned, seeing the little girl's tired eyes slowly open, nestling closer to her mistress. "Time to wake up." Emelia slowly grinned, sniffing the air. "I don't wanna." The little girl softly denied the request. Emelia glanced at Ruiko, who pulled her lips into her mouth, her cheeks blushed. "It's too cold." She sighed, pulling the blankets up a little farther. "It's 75° outside and inside the room." Emelia informed the little vampire. "See," she yawned, burying her head under the blanket, "it should be at least 80°" Emelia's eyes glistened as she bit into her lip, trying, hoping not to laugh. This was her fault and she knew it. It was her idea for them to lay with their mistress, Mikoto Misaka. She was hopeful it would help speed her recovery from her injuries sustained in her battle with the Baron. While she did have some physical injuries, cuts, bruises and broken bones. It was the overwhelming use of power, her electricity that fried her nervous system. She essentially overloaded her body and the breakers flipped. Emelia knew it was getting tougher for the vampires to leave their mistress unattended but there wasn't room for them all. If someone didn't control them, they look like a bundle of snakes lying next to, on top of their mistress slowly shifting, rotating their positions like Arctic penguins bracing against the cold, huddle in masses, rotate their bodies to battle the elements and to keep the young warm. The one problem with that method, which Emelia herself wouldn't mind, is the vampire sleeping next to, clinging tightly to Mikoto. Anastasia von Alucard, the Queen of the four kingdoms and Mikoto's bonded mate. And truth be told, she didn't like to share. Not in this state, that is. And next to her was her own personal guard. Sylvia, an old vampire, who along with Emma, a shewolf had raised her since her birth. Once Anastasia had fallen asleep, Sylvia laid next to her and fell asleep, holding her like a lover to ensure nothing could go wrong.

"Cana." Emelia said, shaking her hip a little harder, "it's been four days." She reminded the little vampire, the top of her head now peeking out from underneath the blankets. She grunted something unintelligible, spoke again, "it's only been one day in Academy city." She quickly spoke, sighed, her body moved underneath the blankets. "That doesn't count." Emelia quickly spoke, her tone getting a little darker. She slowly balled her hand into a fist, cocking her head, wearing a mischievous smile, slowly uncurling her index finger, the nail getting longer, gently placed it on the blanket on top of her little hip. Ruiko chuckled, "a little tough love?" She said opening her eyes wider, "no love." Emelia arched her eyebrows, slowly putting pressure on the hip. Her nail pushed, or cut through the blanket, pressing against her flesh. "I'm up!" Cana quickly spoke in a slightly raised voice, Not much of a raised voice. She wanted to keep it low as to not risk waking Mikoto or Anastasia. A low growl vibrated the bed as Anastasia nestled closer to mikoto, her head buried underneath mikoto's chin. Cana raised up, the blanket falling to her waist, revealing her naked chest and belly, the cooler air rushed across her clammy skin, her small breast tightened as her nipples pricked, sending chills across her body. She raised her arms, yawned, her mouth opened wide revealing her fangs, smacked her lips as she closed her mouth. Emelia looked at the little vampire, growing attached to her mistress, shaking her head. She knew once mikoto took her with her bite she would forever be hers. Cana slipped off the bed, her feet barely made a sound on the warm bamboo flooring. "Brrrr." She trembled. Ruiko covered her mouth as she laughed, "way to sell it." Emelia spoke, sliding over, laid down next to mikoto, pulling the blankets up to her waist. "Cana." She said, laying down, scooting a little closer. Anastasia's eyes fluttered, revealing dark black orbs that caught the light. "Anna." Sylvia, the vampire sleeping next to her whispered, pulling closer. Anastasia hearing a familiar voice slowly closed her eyes. Emelia laid her head softly on mikoto's chest, "there's a letter I need you to take for your mistress." She said, closing her eyes. Cana's eyes quickly opened, looking at an envelope sitting on the table. Ruiko reached over, picking up the letter. She read the name and smiled. "Please take it to her." Emelia closed her eyes, sighed, "she would be concerned if something were to happen to the annoying one." Cana's grin grew wider as she held out her hand. Ruiko handed the envelope to Cana. She held it like a precious gift. Her first mission for her mistress. Her heartbeat in her chest, looking at the envelope in her hand, raised her head, looked at Ruiko, who nodded her head. "She's annoying, can be a handful." She spoke, opening her book, her finger slipping across the page. Cana quickly nodded, "who's Kuroko?" She asked.


	33. Chapter 33

DAY 2 Continued from chapter 30.

Cana rode the bus wearing the uniform of Nagantenjouki Academy. She was seated with her back straight, looking ahead, her right hand resting across a small pouch that carried something personal. She exhaled, her eyes drifting, looking at the interior of the self-driving bus, gazing outside at the buildings and people, her body gently rocking with the bus. The sights and sounds lit up her eyes, the smells filled her nose. Sweat, fragrance, exhaust, food cooking, trees and flowers. She drew a long breath, dropping her chin as her eyes glistened. A warm feeling rising in her breast. Cana was brought up in an orphanage with 100 like herself. Small, filthy and famished. They scrounged, carried on in the cold dirt, wearing thin fabrics barely resembling clothing. Small bowls of warm mash, broth soup with root vegetables, bland to the tongue. Those that raised them void of human sentiments. Their faces tired, scarred, hard like granite, eyes bleak and inanimate. She recalled being ordered out in the middle of the bitter winters night. They stood for hours in the darkness. Heads down staring at the mud. A thin slip of a dress her only protection from the cold, her naked feet ached against the frigid ground. While the others strolled around them, examining them like farm animals, snatching their chins with their ice-cold hands squeezing so hard it hurt. A few of the children wept and whimpered. Others like her, bit their cheeks to block out the pain. "This one." One woman spoke, closing her eyes in disappointment. They walked passed, her heart sank relieved, closing her eyes. A slight grin on her thin cold lips. "This one, also." Another spoke, patted her on the shoulder from behind. a quick gasp as her body went rigid. She went numb inside. "Come." The woman said, stooping behind, putting her chin on her small shoulders, whispered as she wrapped her up in her arms, drawing her firmly. "My name is Alexis." She kissed her neck, her mouth warm on her throat, "I will take care of you," she nestled her cheek, "Cana." She whispered as Cana's petite frame shivered. She was 12.

She sniffled, bringing her hand up, wiped the teardrops from her eyes. she no longer cared what if. If she had never been chosen. Had she not been singled out. Being loaded into a dilapidated bus and hurried away into the dead of night. She was seated close to Alexis, her arm around her shoulders, she looked behind her watching The Baron strolling into the orphanage. "Don't bother looking back." Alexis replied. She glanced at Alexis, wishing to ask why. But Alexis's eyes assured her, she had been singled out to survive. To survive as a creature of the darkness. To serve The Baron under the keen eyes of Alexis. But here and now, she served Anastasia von Alucard. Until her mistress woke. Her heart drummed a little harder, the edge of her lips curved in a small grin. She smelled her long blonde hair, inhaling her mistresses scent. She'd laid close to her, hiding herself against Mikoto Misaka's body. Her face nestled in her soft brownish hair. Her cheeks blushed thinking about how soft her skin felt. "She is kind." Ruiko Saten had assured her many times, telling her about her mistress as she stood naked by the bed, waiting for her turn to lay down next to them. She'd sleep clinging to Mikoto and Anastasia. Her blue eyes lightened, the memory, the smells of her life, years in the alternative realm. "I want it to be like that." She said, her skin getting warmer, "yes, just like that." She looked up, listening to the chimes signaling their arrival at the shuttle bus stop. "Tokiwadai Middle school." The automated voice announced. Cana straightened her uniform as she stood up, twisting her hips, allowing the knee length skirt to flesh out. She grabbed the small leather purse, fixed the strap and moved into the aisle. The bus slowly lowered, the doors hissed as they opened. Cana brushed her long blonde hair behind her ear, waited as a young girl in a Tokiwadai school uniform stepped off the shuttle bus and she tagged along. She stopped for a moment, searching around like a tourist, taking in the spectacle of the large traditional stone-and-mortar European-style architecture of the building. Nothing like the orphanage she remembered. Her eyes twinkled, looking at all the well-dressed young ladies wandering in and out of the front entrance, their images walking past the windows. "So, different." She told herself of how things took place under the Baron. She smirked, her heart quivering, thinking of his death. Then took her initial step towards the room her mistress lived in. The room she lived in with that irritating little girl. "So, lucky." She said, walking up the steps to the front entrance. Two girls came out chattering and laughing. Cana's eyes open wide in surprise, nearly forgetting how she was to act as a normal human girl. She suppressed her growl, curling her fingers to conceal her extended nails. She nibbled her lip, forcing the creature down into her bosom. The young women smiled, bowed their heads, "good day." They replied, hurrying past her. She smelled the air as they flew past. Cana chuckled, walked to the door. she closed her eyes, blowing out an anxious sigh, bring her hand to her chest. Cana had passed her first obstacle. She worried how she would behave if something like that had come up. Unlike under the Baron, she'd hurriedly bow her head, turning away to make space, submissive. The following group of girls kept the door opened and welcomed her with warm smiles. She was gracious as best she could and she meant it. She wasn't a predator on the hunt. Her belly was full and despite the last two encounters she was not frightened. Emelia assured Cana everything would be fine. She was on a mission, an important mission for her mistress. She needed to deliver a message to the annoying girl. Cana walked over to the intercom picked up the phone and dialed the room number and waited.


	34. Chapter 34

Day two.

It took a little longer to arrive at their destination. The seventh floor of an eight-story student dormitory for boys in district seven. The little side battle had taken its toll. Even though he had been healed by the sorcerer, they don't know who she was, after the battle he needed time for his body to recover fully. Stiyls, a little winded and tired, and Kanzaki stood by the door of a nondescript dorm room. It was one of the many that looked exactly like the others except the railing that lined the walkway appeared to be a little newer and the paint along the walls a little brighter. This was due to an incident that happened a while ago that caused considerable damage, by one of the two standing in front of the door. The occupant who was listed as the current resident was a certain Touma Kamijo. Who was at class now.

Kanzaki Kaori, ex priestess of the Amakusa style remix of the church looked calm and cool but inside she was nervous and yes, even for saint, scared. There was something about Kamijo that she found attractive. Something that when they were alone together, usually in a certain hospital room, she could barely communicate let alone breathe. A woman with the nerves of steel who would melt in his presence like a preteen with a crush. he was a boy with the intense desire to help all those who were in need even if it meant putting his life on the line. And wouldn't hesitate to challenge an opponent who is several times more powerful, including herself. Because of his willingness to help other regardless who they were. Even if they had been enemies' prior. He would help. This desire to help drew the affections of those around him, especially those of the female persuasion. Kanzaki softly knocked on the door and waited. They could hear singing inside the apartment, her voice filled with the emotions of a happy child. They looked at each other, shaking their heads, grinning. The happy singing of a certain occupant. She knew the words, singing the theme song with all her heart. "Magical, magical powered super android girl kanamin" This was the voice of a certain unregistered, freeloading nun in training. A girl in an all-boys dorm. The singing continued, getting a little louder. It wasn't a hymn being sung with a voice filled with conviction or holy reading of Scripture. But the theme song of her favorite anime. The young girl's voice getting louder. Kanzaki and Stiyls waited.

"Tsuchimikado, is that you? Naika?" She laughed as she spoke from behind the door, "you're just in time!" the doorknob slowly twisted and the door open. The smiling face of Index stood holding the door. She looked at Kanzaki, her eyes getting wider in surprise, "Kanzaki!" She yelled, her smile shot across her face. Kanzaki blushed over the excited young girl's attention. "It's been so long" she said jumping, wrapping her arms around Kanzaki's waist, hugged her tightly. "You're just in time for magical powered super android girl kamanin" she said, looking up like an excited puppy. Kanzaki taller than the average Japanese looked at the petite Nun, as she put her hand on top of her habit that covered her head and smiled. Index being index laughed. She tilted her head, slowly feeling the presence of someone else, leaned to the side, noticed the tall boy in black priest robes and a barcode under his right eye. "You!" her smile quickly disappeared, "despicable man! Despite the resolution of stiyls problem with a certain boy. She was still wary of him, "Stiyls!" she spoke in a harsh tone with an even harsher look on her face. She snatched Kanzaki by the wrist, pulled her into the apartment, slammed the door. Stiyl's eyes went wide, his nose and forehead scrunched, eyebrows raised in surprise, "hey!" He pounded on the door, "let me in! We're supposed be good now." He emphasized.

The door clicked, slowly opened, a single thin green eye peered between the crack of the door. "What do you want?" She spoke quickly with an icy tone. Stiyls frustrated and annoyed, ran his hand through his hair, "look…" The cigarette in his mouth wiggled, "we're good now. I'm not here to do anything or to harm you. So, let me in." her white face pushed between the door and the frame like an angry Chihuahua, she glared at him, teeth bared. "Index like I said, we're good now. Just let me in so we can talk. Kanzaki and I _" the angry petite nun in training quickly interrupted, "don't you bring Kanzaki into this. She's nice. She apologized to Touma," She thinned her eyes ever tighter, "unlike you. Besides Touma's not here. You can't have him."

"I'm not…"

"Don't lie. You dragged him into the situation with Aisa and with Orsola…" She growled, "why, why is there always a girl involved. Can't you get your own!" Stiyls shook his head, "look," he closed his eyes, "that's all in the past, so we're…"

"Is it! have you apologized? Maaybe Touma just hasn't told me... hmm?" she twisted her lips, rolling her eyes. "He would keep it a secret, Maybe?" she arched her right eyebrow, "he can be annoying."

"maybe you have forgotten you were the first girl…" Stiyls shook his head as he mumbled. "What!" She thinned her eyes, "speak up!"

"nothing, look I'm here with Kanzaki. So, it's like we're good okay?" He looked terrible as he tried to fake a smile. His body slumped, his voice dropped, "let me… Please, we're here because you and Touma could be in_" The door slowly opened wider, "very well. But if you try anything…" She growled. Stiyls walked in a little deflated, "great…" He said softly, walking past the smiling Kanzaki. "I am the villain, you're the Princess." He whispered. Index spoke, her voice filled with concern, "did he say something mean to you? " Kanzaki bit her lip, struggling her best not to laugh. "No." She smiled, enjoying every minute. "Oh! Index quickly closed the door, "do you like magical girl?" She said, grabbing Kanzaki's hand, pulling her to the front of the TV. "It's an anime" she knelt to the floor, tugging Kanzaki's arm, "it's time…" She giggled, "magical powered Kanamin disguises herself as a student to hide from the Roman Catholic Church Albigensian crusade of witch hunters." she giggled like an excited child, putting her arm around Kanzaki's arm, leaned against her, her eyes wide reflecting the images of the cartoon heroin. Stiyls walked silently and sat on the floor, his back against the bed and waited as Kanzaki and Index watched Television. Index sitting with her arm around Kanzaki's arm, bobbing side to side, humming happily.


	35. Chapter 35

Day two.

The show had ended but Index happily told them it would be on later. Something called a rerun. She didn't understand but it would be the same show. And of course, Aisa and herself would watch. It was kind of the Television people to replay the show so Aisa could keep up with the complicated twist and turns of the plot line. They would have something to eat and Touma would study.

* * *

Her smile was perfect with big round puppy dog green eyes looking at Kanzaki as she slowly walked from the kitchen to the table, precariously holding a serving tray with 3 cups. The tray wobbled, Kanzaki and Stiyl's bodies tensed, as they observed the petite nun. "I'm surprised." Index spoke, slowly kneeling, putting the tray on the table. Two of the cups filled with hot tea, a third with hot water and an open teabag, looking stiff like it had served a book marker in a thick book in a previous life. Kanzaki smiled, her cheeks red as index placed the cup of freshly brewed tea on the table. Then she grinned, seeing Index thin her eyes and her mouth, glaring. She looked like a police officer casing a thief. Stiyls eyes went wide, "what?" He said, somewhat taken aback by her glare. Even though he seemed concerned by his expression, wearing a weak smile, his heart raced. She set the cup of hot water and the stiff wrapped teabag, "it's Lipton." She said, twisting her lips, "why does she?" He looked at Kanzaki and the freshly brewed tea. "Because…" Index growled. She put her small hand on Kanzaki's arm, gave her an angelic smile. "The Lord teaches us forgiveness…" She said, patting her arm, "she's apologized to Touma." Her voice went deep and a little dark, "and someone hasn't." She peaked from the edge of her eye. A cold heat bore into him. "I'm feeling really sorry -he said cynically -for that boy" as he unwrapped the Lipton teabag, placed it in the hot water or tried. The bag floated on the surface like a bobber waiting for fish to pull it under. Stiyl Magnus creased his forehead in disappointment. He was a sorcerer from England. The land of the finest Teas. It was with national pride to consume tea at an appointed hour. Factories would stop work as young tea ladies pushed around carts with freshly brewed tea, cookies and sugar. (this was my mom's first job growing up in Ireland.) He grunted as he pushed the bag of stiff dried tea leaves down to the hot water only to have it pop up like a bobber. Index scrutinized him with thinly disguised amusement, crossed her arms over her chest, jerked her head, "Hmph!" She closed her eyes, pushing out her lower lip. Kanzaki sighed, as the two played out their roles. In the past, she had seen them do it over and over. But it all changed. Once close friends, they played the villains. Every year they would chase their friend down and erase her memories. They had been misled into believing if they didn't she could die. Her chest hurt for a moment, bringing her hand up between her breast, reliving those moments. "Kanzaki?" The petite nun spoke with a hint of concern in her voice. "Are you feeling well?" She asked. Kanzaki slowly smiled, her eyes glisten, "of course I do. I was just thinking…"

"Aargh!" the red-haired magician growled, losing his battle to sink the teabag. Index quickly turned her head, showing her frustration, "you're as bad as Touma." She said, taking the spoon off the table, jammed the teabag under the water until it turned brown. "See…" She angrily stared at him, her chin raised in defiance. They looked at each other, neither one budging as the water turned brown. Kanzaki sighed, bringing the cup of steaming hot tea to her lips.

"Guuuuurgle!" Index's stomach growled. Her green eyes wide, looked over Kanzaki without missing a beat, "are you hungry, Kanzaki?" Stiyls burst out into laughter, as Index pushed the blame. So much like herself. "Yes, Kanzaki. Are you hungry?" He smiled maliciously.

It was Index's way of telling her it was time to eat. And Kanzaki knew the answer had to be yes. Index is a nun in training, and training was the operative word. Her eyes bore into Kanzaki as if willing the word yes, out of her mouth. Her head shaking up and down in quick rapid movements like a vibrator on high. "Yes." Kanzaki spoke. She sprinted the few meters to the kitchen, the breeze, created by an excited Index, lifted a few strands of her long black hair, drifted to her shoulder. Stiyls made a sour face, drinking the tea, but his grin said it all. Despite the harassment he really enjoyed himself.

The opening of the refrigerator door, the rustling of something, the sound of giggling. "I would wait until Touma and Aisa got back from school." She spoke, her words wet with slobber, "but if you're hungry_" A pang of guilt, Kanzaki's cheeks blushed, "wwhat time is, are they…" thinking of a certain boy.

"Not long."

"Then maybe we should _" lunch with Touma caused her heart to beat out of control, her cheeks turned beet red. "you're hungry!" index spoke again, "I have to be a good host, so if you're hungry, I should fix you something to eat." She laughed, "but I only have the sandwich."

She called it a blessing. Every Friday afternoon there would be a knock on the door and like magic, a delivery boy from a local sandwich shop would be standing with a two-foot-long sandwich, meat and cheese piled high. And of course, index was not one to let a good thing or a free sandwich get away. Stiyls and Kanzaki gave each other a quick glance and a knowing smirk.

They could hear plates being set out on the counter, the sound of something wrapped in plastic hitting the counter. A quick chomp. "There we go…" Index, with her cheeks full like a chipmunk gathering for the winter, came out of the kitchen, carrying plates, her eyes glowing. "So…" She said, quickly chewing, swallowing, kneeled to the floor, setting the plates, three of them stacked on top of each other on the table. She hummed, handing out the plates, then scampered to the kitchen. Came back with a small wooden serving tray in her hands with two greatly unequaled cuts of the magical sandwich piled high with meat and cheese and an apple. The larger piece of sandwich had a mysterious piece missing. The exact diameters of the missing mouth sized area would match a certain nun in training's mouth, next to it a smaller piece half it size. She then put the apple on the table, in front of the tall red headed boy dressed in black priest robes. And the expression of Stiyls Magnus face said it all.

He looked at the Apple. His eyes opened a little wider, like water rising to the surface becoming wet. Why did she give him an Apple? There was nothing exceptional about this piece of fruit. It wasn't very large or very small. Its color wasn't the brightest perfect red. But it was a simple apple. She nonchalantly put down in front of him before she placed the sandwiches on the plates. Kanzaki saw his reaction. She stared with her mouth opened, lips parted looking at a piece of the past, feeling her heart hit her chest. Every year they'd chase her down. They'd catch her, bind her and erase her memories. Did they miss one?

Stiyls did his best to keep his fingers from trembling. He tensed his jaw, so he wouldn't let her, Index, see him swallowing as he reached out, gently took the apple, cautiously like a precious gift. He opened his mouth, nervously licking his lower lip, without thinking, his opposite hand reached inside his robe pulled out a small folded knife, taking the blade out, he put it on the plate. Kanzaki looked on as he went through the motions. Her trained eye catching the slightest shake of his hand gently setting the apple next to the knife on the plate. She'd seen him do it a thousand times but not in the last few years. He reached into his priest robes again, pulling out a small leather pouch, no bigger than the size of a quarter, tied with a small leather strap. He put it on the table next to the plate. Index watched him as she gobbled down her sandwich, pieces falling from her mouth, hitting the plate, table and eventually her lap then the floor. She creased her brow as he lifted the knife and brought it down on top of the apple, with a solid crisp crunch, cutting it in half. She quickly glanced at Kanzaki who was observing the apple fall to the side and leisurely rock back and forth on the plate, her eyes and face soft like seeing a memory come to life. Stiyls exhaled cautiously like a surgeon about to operate cutting the apple into half again and then half into eights. Index took a quick drink of tea, another quick bite of her sandwich. The apple opened like a flower blooming in spring, its white petals lined with red. He opened the small pouch, slipped two fingers inside and remove them, held his hand over the apple slices, sprinkled brown powder generously over them. He did this a couple of more times. His eyes stilled, focused as his fingers brushed the powder from their tips. He curled both hands around the apple, soft red and orange flame rose like a small campfire. the smell of apples and cinnamon filled the air.

When they were younger, when they were close friends. Index would bring fruit to the table, apples, peaches and pears. With a big warm smile, her eyes bright like the sun and he would sprinkle them with cinnamon and or sugar then use his flame to warm them until they glistened, even the air tasted terrific. He removed his hands, revealing the apples lightly browned, drenched in a soft glaze. He exhaled delicately as the flames disappeared. What would she do next? He thought, taking a piece of warm gooey apple and popped it into his mouth, closed his eyes, raised his chin with a soft smile, "yummy." He said in a musical tone.

He peaked at Kanzaki then to Index. Kanzaki's expression had gone blank when she saw the apple. She wondered, she had hoped. Stiyls smacked his lips teasingly, reached for another slice. Index quickly blinked, sniffing the air, drool dripped from the side of her mouth. "is that magical girl?" she yelled, pointing to the sliding glass door. "Oops, my mistake, the lord giveth us a miracle." Index spoke, feigning surprise. Her hand moved like a snake's strike snatching the plate, "Kanzaki would you like some." Index made the sign of the cross, glared at styles, setting the plate between Kanzaki and herself. "the Lord tells us, you, Stiyls should share." She said, closed her eyes, bowed her head then presented the warm glistening baked Apple slices with cinnamon glaze. Kanzaki gradually smiled, taking a couple, "take more." Index quickly spoke, giggling as she took a few for herself and return the plate with one apple slice. Stiyls looked at the plate, not caring, not giving a damn. This is what he expected, looking at Kanzaki with three slices and index with three. The way it used to be. How easy it falls into place he said to himself as a warmth filled his chest.

* * *

Index closed her eyes, took a deep breath, holding a small cup of tea in the palm of her right hand, her left hand cupping the rounded surface. The meal was finished, for now. The sandwich devoured, the apples crispy and warm still lingered in the air. Stiyl and Kanzaki waited patiently. It had been years since all of them had shared a moment like this. The atmosphere in the room felt light and serene. It would be picture perfect if the soft sound of water flowing, the hollow noise of the empty bamboo water feature, tapping a smooth stone would echo in the cool still air. Hidden on Stiyls face a warm satisfied smile. Kanzaki's cheeks bloomed in a warm soft pink, her eyes taking in the sunlight as reflected off her tea. "I think you were both lucky." She spoke with a serious tone. "From what you described earlier." She sighed, her shoulder gradually dropped, "she was playing with you." She lifted her chin, revealing her soft green eyes. "I think she may have thought it was a game." Index said, letting out a soft sigh, her eyes glazed over as she thought. "the symbols on the linins wrapped around her body and the etchings of chains around her wrist and ankles," she stopped, her tongue slipped across the thin lips, "were probably some form of bindings" she took another drink of tea. "so, she's definitely not an esper." Stiyls and Kanzaki sat silently listening to the petite nun in training like students in a classroom. "an apprentice? Maybe?".

"Apprentice!?" Stiyls shot a surprised look, nearly falling backwards, "that girl, that sorcerer survived both fire attacks, only her clothes were burned. There should have been nothing but a black mark on the ground. No way!" He threw his head side to side as his brow squeezed tight. "No way she was an_"

"Stiyls?" Kanzaki interrupted, the tall sorcerer dressed in black priest robes eyes wide, "sorry." He said realizing how loud he was shouting, quickly looked at Index, embarrassed and worried he may have scared her. He didn't mind acting like a tough guy in front of her but he would rather run through the fires of hell than see her scared. He had been a part of that, played a decisive role but he wouldn't anymore. He'd rather see the look he was getting, index with her eyes narrowed, twisting her lips, her fingers curled tight, "say it!" she growled. Stiyls eyebrows arched, looking for help from Kanzaki, "say what?"

Kanzaki smiled, shaking her head. He saw why she was smiling. There was index with her small hand, rubbing Kanzaki's arm, comforting a scared child. "What! What like she scared…" He pointed, "she's not… I… Mean…" He huffed, the cigarette sticking to his lips like gum, "I am not…" He looked away. Index thinned her eyes, - growled- until they were just slits. Stiyls took a deep breath in resignation, crossing his arms over his chest, "fine…" He said through tensed lips, "Kanzaki, I'm very sorry I yelled."

"Much better." Index's voice rang like a heavenly choir. Stiyls heart beat a little faster, bit the inside of his cheek to stop the smile he was struggling to hide. This was the way it used to be. The two girls, teaming up against him. He'd get so angry, yell, scream and use fire but it always ended up with a smile.

Index sighed, looking at the cup of tea on the table. "In the 103,000 grimores I can use, If I can reference any additional data." She said, picking up the cup and brought it to her mouth. "She's trained for physical combat." Kanzaki spoke. "Warrior training." Index nodded, "anything?"

"Average height, build, quick." Kanzaki continued, "but she's kind, uses healing magic."

"That's right. Strange?"

"Why?" Stiyl spoke, looking at index, "even I can use…"

"Your magic is fire magic and runes. Yes, you can heal mental wounds and alter faces. But, she healed everything, from broken bones, torn muscles, blood vessels, even your magic." Index shook her head, "she showed compassion." Kanzaki brought her hand up to her chin, looking hard at the table. "her use of fire to protect her from our fire attacks. Her body was covered in blue flames. But the nature of the flames was different." Index listened to Kanzaki as she went over the details again, shaking her head coming up with nothing. "I think the color of the flames are significant." Index said, sounding like she was asking a question. "The color of the flame depends on the source of the combustible material."

"like adding boron to a natural gas flame will turn the flame green. Or sodium will turn the flame a bright yellow." Stiyls quickly added. "what is her source?" Kanzaki whispered. "you probably had a peek at the source, Kanzaki." Index smiled softy, putting her hand on her forearm. Kanzaki looked at Index as creases form across her forehead, "you mean?" she looked at Index with a worried expression on her face. " what was below the surface? The beast I saw shrouded in the light.?" Kanzaki hesitated remembered the thing that seem just barely visible like a beast under the surface of the ocean's surface. It was huge. A large form just below the layer of reality, rose like a dark monolith into the sky. Its body segmented like a giant centipede, multiple legs running down the sides. Two sets of folded black wings, large spikes lining the edges. It's black head flat like a centipede but more like a large salamander, two sets of fangs glistened in its large mouth. Eyes like red rubies dotted the top of its head. the runic symbols decorated its body. she shivered thinking that the runic symbols were some sort of binding magic on a beast that size. "a demon or a dragon?" Kanzaki spoke unsure of the answer. Index pulled her lower lip into her mouth, nodding her head. "A dragon." The teacher answered the student. " a demon would not show compassion."

"Like the Dragon of St. George." Stiyl spoke, shutting his eyes. " like the one St. Martha is said to a subdued using compassion and love." Kanzaki spoke, shivers ran down her spine. She tensed her jaws. As a child, she had battled an evil dragon to fulfill a childish wish. But at the cost too great for her to bear, her friends had been hurt during the battle. And that would be the catalyst that led to her leaving the Amukusa-style remix of church. "Kanzaki?" Index's soft voice slipped into her mind, her warm hand placed on her wrist. "It's okay." Kanzaki spoke as she lowered her head, sniffled, wiping the corner of her eye. Index gently rubbed her wrist, "dragons are creatures of legends, they guard treasures, some are rampaging, destructive creatures that are said to serve God's angels or the devil" Stiyls leaned backwards, looking up at the ceiling, his arms behind him giving him little support. "Niohuggar…" The unlit cigarette wiggled in his mouth as he spoke, nodding, "the evil dragon that lives in the abyss."

"The Dragon of Norse mythology that gnaws at the root of the world tree, Yggdrasil." Index cut in. "Most Dragon use fire." Stiyl said. "For destruction."

"Destruction brings rebirth. The trees will grow back, the grass will grow back." Index continued, "they appear in Cannite, Hebrew, Hittite, Mesopotamia, Humbara. In the epic of Gilgamesh, the slaying of Kur. Zeus slew the Dragon typhoon, Thor killed the Midgard serpent. There is the story of the slaying of the leviathan in the Bible, Michael the Archangel and St. George reference dragons. "So, their dangerous." Styles spoke, shrugging his shoulders. Index shook her head, "history has shown us because we fear them, we make them dangerous. So, one can slaughter them. She didn't, she helped you. You attacked her." Index gave him a nasty look. "She surprised you and you attacked. She asked you if she could leave."

"She did ask." Kanzaki shook her head, disappointed. "And the other two didn't interfere."

"Because they knew she was okay." Index spoke, her eyes stilled, her retinas quivering side to side like a computer processing the data that ran across the screen. "This is interesting." She whispered. Stiyls and Kanzaki waited. "I see…" Index nodded her head in understanding. "I see…" She said again. Her eyes flickered like a light about to go out and then shined brighter green. "There are nine references," She said. " to an obscure grimores." She continued. "Bits and pieces appear in numerous other grimores. Magic to create and re-create, the worship of dragons_" Stiyls interrupted, "dragons!" jerking his head around, his face grimaced in pain as his neck cracked. "How?!"

"The priestess is bound in a master, servant relationship. The magic is etched into their skin, written on blessed pure white linen, wrapped around their bodies." Index sighed, paused. "What is it?" Kanzaki asked, putting her hand on Index's arm. "She trains to the point of death, and is reborn. another chapter is added. Every magic she has used is rooted into her body." Index took a deep breath as she sat the tea on the table, cupped her hands together, placing them on her lap. She knew the answer and it worried her. "That girl, the one you fought isn't a priestess. She is a grimores. A living, growing book of magic…" Kanzaki shuddered. "what?" she squeezed her brow, "they killed that girl and filled her body with magic?!" she clenched her fist tight, anger rose in her body but Index quickly spoke. "No, "she said, cooling down the angry Kanzaki. "I think she is alive and a willing participant. Maybe she couldn't develop her esper ability. But she is alive. If she was dead the power would've eaten her body." Kanzaki sighed in relief. During their battle, she had quickly grown to like the young woman. Even now she looked at her in a favorable light. She was finding her path in life and the way she fought and healed Stiyls told her it was a good path. But the Grimores sent a shiver down her spine. She had gone against angels, dragons and even saints. But grimores were so powerful, wizards and sorcerers would kill and die to get a peek at the cover. The ability to rewrite the world existed in these books. The power to build realms. And this young girl had fought them, healed a wounded sorcerer and left laughing to go shopping. "Shit!" Stiyl spat the word, jumping up off the floor. "Where?" Index quickly spoke. "I've got to informed the church." He said, moving to the door. Fire leapt from his finger, lighting up the cigarette. The door slammed.

Kanzaki and index were alone, sitting on the floor in silence. "So…" Kanzaki broke the uneasy silence. Index stood up, gathered the plates, stacked them on top of each other, carried them to the kitchen. "I guess I should get going." Kanzaki said, rising from the floor. "Please…" Index abruptly spoke, raising her head, looking over the counter, her eyes glistening. "Stay Kanzaki." She said. "Touma and Aisa should be home soon." She waited. Kanzaki's heart beat loud in her chest. she could hear it in her ears. Her cheeks flushed with his name. She anxiously touched the hilt of her sword. "I couldn't…" Her voice waned. "I just_"

"it's so lonely when they're gone, and Maika hasn't come yet " She said sounding like a child. "We can watch TV or read, even talk." Her voice sounded weak, the words carried no weight to them. Kanzaki nodded, "I'd like that…" She whispered, "but I_" index moved to the hall, in front of the door. a stern determined look on her face, her green eyes glowing, arms spread wide to prevent Kanzaki from leaving. It would be easy getting past the petite little nun in training. She imagined Index yelling, crying, clinging to her legs refusing to let go. Or she could leave by using the sliding glass door that opened to the balcony, leap across or up to the roof, leaving would be easy. Kanzaki sighed, closing her eyes, lowered her head, and did the easiest thing. "Okay." She said. "Great!" Index yelled, as she flew, wrapped her arms around a shocked Kanzaki, "we will have so much fun." She said with her face buried underneath Kanzaki's breast.


	36. Chapter 36

Day 2 continued from chapter 29.

Uiharu had walked to the patio, taking a seat at a small metal café style table. The metal scraped across the ground as she pulled the seat out and sat, scooted the chair closer to the table. She started preparing herself as she waited. Blenda raised her chin watching from inside the crowded bakery. "She's excited."

"Nervous, more like it." Blenda answered her sister. Frosta, another silver white haired elder wolf. Her ears twitched as she playfully bumped Blenda'sd shoulder, "you _are_ going over and make a few inroads." She grinned mischievously. Blenda's smile quickly spread across her face. "I don't mix business and pleasure." Frosta put her chin on Blenda shoulder whispered, "the closer you are_" she hinted of romantic interludes, wiggling her eyebrows. Blenda slowly shook her head, "in a few years perhaps but…" She glanced over her shoulder to the wolf behind the counter, "crêpes with black tea." She said. The Wolf quickly nodded, disappeared through the doors into the back room. "She's having trouble deciding, so I'll play the odds. She'll close her eyes worried, she's inconveniencing the server and will point at something."

"And of course," Frosta said, rocking her head left to right, her chin doing a delicate balancing act on Blenda shoulder, "the usual, Uiharu." Frosta chuckled, licked her lips and blew into Blenda's ear. Blenda paid no attention to her sister. They were born in the same pack, twins a rarity among wolves. They knew each other like the backs of their hands. Able to read each other's mind supposedly. That closeness served them well in the numerous clashes in the wars through the centuries. Blenda glanced at her sister, who still liked to flirt and tease. Frosta put her hand on the other side of Blenda's head, gently pulled her close, nuzzling her neck. "I'm telling." Blenda joked, closing her eyes, thinking of Frosta's mate back in the kingdom. Frosta's shoulders and belly shook as she held her laughter inside. She exhaled a warm breath across her sister's neck, gazing into the past, as she looked at the floor. "Colleen is coming_" she said in a soft voice. "Who the fuck!" Blenda interrupted, her teeth clenched. Frosta quickly raised her head, surprised by her sister's quick remark. Colleen, another elder wolf and Blenda's best friend. She looked as Blenda's face as it went rigid, eyebrows squeeze so tight she thought blood would seep from the folds, her head lowered, ears pricked tight. She felt Blenda's arms tensed like thick ropes holding a large ship fighting the outgoing tide. "Blenda?" She spoke in surprise whisper of a voice. She turned her head following her sister's gaze, her eyes open wide, her mouth gaped, "who the hell?" Her voice waned.

A stranger was standing next to Uiharu's table. A young boy, a child may be, judging from his petite feminine frame. With blonde hair comb to the side, cut tight side to back. White shirt, red tie and long black pants. Frosta quickly clicked her tongue, the wolves behind the counter looked up. One of them, walked over to the register and waited. She stared at Frosta's back. As she had put her hands behind her back, her fingers moving, taking shapes, signing her orders. It was the equivalence to sign language. Wolves had utilized for centuries with hearing like theirs an alternative form of communication was needed. An added to the sign language, clicks and guttural throat sounds. Each pack different but the baseline was the same. The young shewolf waited, standing like a statue her eyes fixed on Frosta's fingers until she stopped, balled into the fist. The she Wolf quickly turned, calmly went through the doors into the back room.

"Elohim." Blenda spoke, hearing his name. She reached around her sister, never taking her eyes off Uiharu table, taking a tray off the counter. She clicked her tongue as she walked through the front door. Frosta followed her sister as she stepped outside, stopped raised her head up, shielding her eyes as if she was looking at the sun in the sky. A couple of wolves stood at the edge of the roof, watching the patio like predators' ready to strike. She looked across the patio, the shewolves working, making their way, laughing, talking, taking orders, all the while forming a wall of wolves just like when the vampires attacked Academy city. The wolves put themselves first, if anything happened just like when the young espers succumbed to the overwhelming crush of vampires against the barriers. They would push them out of danger.

Blenda walked around the tables, to the far end of the patio, the tray against her chest, smiling softly, her nose smelling the air. "Can I help you." She said in a soft voice as rain. She blushed ever so slightly, a quick chill ran through her body. Uiharu quickly looked up, her eyes flashed in surprise, her lips breaking into a smile. "Blenda." She seemed to call out. "That's my name…" She said in a light caress of a voice. "Down!" her voice cracked like a whip, her finger jerked, pointing to the ground, waiting. "You and the chair." She said cocking her head to the side. She focused on the boy and only the boy. The suspicious boy.

Blenda waited for the boy to speak but she didn't care, in her mind she went over the last few minutes. Even as she was teased her sister, she paid attention. In a single moment when she looked at her sister then looked back, he appeared. She had failed and allowed someone to get close to Uiharu unnoticed. She was skilled in locating, identifying potential threats. She scanned an area, relaying the information quickly in the finest detail. She had looked to her sister, who knew what she was doing and tried her best to disturb her concentration. She failed and it ate at her, clawing at her insides. Outside she was all smiles, calm, waiting for the boy to order or hopefully leave.

The difference between predator and prey is visible. A predator walked a certain way, held themselves a certain way, smelled a certain way. Their bodies tensed, every muscle coiled like a snake ready to strike, a Wolf ready to attack. The patio, the area around them was empty of threats. But this boy just appeared like a mirage waving in the desert, he just appeared. He had no presence he had no weight in this reality. She looked down at the boy not caring about his words. She memorized everything, ever line on his face. Every twitch, every fine blond hair neatly combed to the side. She waits, he speaks. She doesn't listen. Her eyes thin, ears pricked tight inched forward slowing her heartbeat down, she listens to what his body says. "Elohim." He speaks his name. She doesn't speak, she listens. She knows the gears in her sister's head are spinning. How did she miss him? She said, watching as he sits at the table, to close as he leans toward Uiharu. she went over the last few minutes, was there something she missed. Again.

A wolf on the prowl. Like a mother wolf in the wild she had approached Uiharu. The others know, without speaking they move out of the way into position. They formed an invisible wall of fang and claw, each Wolf at the table, gently separating the rest of the patio from Uiharu's table. Their voices raised, a little more noise to hide her approach. Blenda is an elder wolf, centuries old, skilled enough to walk across the forest floor carpeted with fallen dead leaves and not make a sound. She stopped, close enough to smell the bath soap, the shampoo, even the spritz of perfume Uiharu dabbed on before she left her apartment.

"Down!" Her voice carried weight, carried a warning. "You and the chair." Her fingers pointed to the ground. A warm rush as Uiharu's voice quickly rose, lighting up her face in greeting. Stop that Blenda spoke inside. The boy looked at her dumbfounded then grinned. I've seen that look before. She felt deep inside her body. Elohim, her tone cut the air like a blade. Her senses firing on all cylinders. Eyes focused, her nose smelling, her ears listening, every detail like a predator eyeing her prey. He was all she saw. The hidden smirked, the glint in his eyes. Strange she thought listening to the calm beating of his heart. She looked at him, eyes trying to peel the layers of skin off his face, down to the bone to get to the truth. She gave a sincere smile, eyes revealing the truth, not that she tried to hide it. Animosity thinly disguised in her artic blue eyes. He looked at her wide-eyed and innocent like a quizzical child. Blenda choked down the bile that threatened her throat. Over and over the scenario played in her head. she couldn't understand. It ended with him appearing and her standing at the table. once more.

He suddenly appeared like an apparition, inviting himself, sat at the table. Her jaws tensed, waiting for his reply. Her eyes still glued to him and only him. Her mind rolling over every little piece of him, remembering the last 10 minutes before he appeared. His hair, its color and style, his eyes, the color and shape. His physical form, feminine. His clothing their colors and shape, the way he moved none of it appeared in her memory. He did not come from the other side of the walk or across the road. He didn't come from anywhere. He appeared at her table. She swears on it. A low growl left her chest. He gave his answer. She didn't hear it. She listened to his voice. The tone of it, the inflection the way he spoke. She knew Frosta was listening.

He was glip, dripping with superficial charm. He looked at her, with head cocked, full smile, eyes glistening -smooth and engaging- so bright almost unnatural. She thinned her eyes, barely noticeable, just below the surface of those brightly polished eyes, a shadowy reflection of grandiose self-worth of a superficial being, skilled at deception. She turned with a polite nod, walked towards the entrance of the bakery café. She glanced to the rooftop, wolves perched like predatory birds, behind them movement then stillness. To the right, down the road they hid themselves among the crowd, down to the left more slipped into the crowded sidewalks. She looked inside the bakery café. Her sister, Frosta like a statue, her hands behind her back, giving silent directions. She didn't say anything as she stepped inside the Café, a young Wolf greeted her, "Tea." She casually spoke. Blenda nodded her thanks turned around and left out the door. Wolves working the tables, flirting, teasing, taking orders, waiting. On the opposite side of the road, wolves scampered across the rooftops. The pack was getting ready for the hunt.

A pathway formed, as she made her way, bringing the order to the table. She sees Uiharu, a little nervous as he talks, leaning a little too close for comfort. She knows it is a too soon to take it easy. A few days had past, the attack still in everyone's mind. The attack that resulted in the death of the baron, damage to academy city property and the injuries to academy city students. And the death of five young wolves. And a new queen near deaths door. Her injuries severe and life-threatening. a queen could sleep for centuries and wake or never wake. This was their fault. Blenda thought to herself. No elder wolves were assigned to protect Mikoto Misaka. It wasn't thought necessary but thanks to a large black Wolf just visiting the unfamiliar environment allowed them to survive with minimal losses. Minimal losses, funny the thought, so sanitized. Five young wolves gave their lives to protect. Five young wolves would never know the joy from the moment their lives ended.

She heard laughter seeped through her thoughts. It was the loud one again, Kongou Mitsuko, waving from down the street, with Wannai Kinuho and Awatsuki Maaya, her two friends by her side, blushing in embarrassment. Blenda grinned, cocking her head slightly to see Frosta waving at them from the doorway. She sighed, the guilt slowly fading. No longer did they have only 25 guarding the new Queen's kingdom but almost twice that amount plus elder wolves were in the light of day and in the dark of the shadows to complement the household of Mikoto.

She stopped, stood politely by the table and placed the tea in front of him and waited. He gave his approval of the tea. Blenda turned to leave. But before she did she let him know that she would be watching them. Uiharu's cheeks blushed, her smile soft and her voice rang letting her know she was glad to see her. He had challenged them. And she was letting him know, in no uncertain terms, the wolves were ready for any challenge and subtlety was not their forte.

-I think this one is kinda confusing. But I was hoping to get across Blenda's thinking. Feeling she had failed. Each time she saw something different about him-


	37. Chapter 37

Day two. Continued from chapter 36.

She turned from the table, Uiharu's words still in her ears, the warmth spread through her bosom as she walked through the crowded patio. The wolves slowly dispersed but remained close. Blenda passed by her sister, who was nuzzling Mitsuko Kongou, who was hiding her face behind her fan, laughing loudly, her cheeks red and puffed. Frosta nodded to her sister. She'd stay on the patio to keep a watch on Uiharu. A quick wag of her tail and she would be on him like fresh kill.

"Everything…" She mouthed her orders. Frosta slowly closed her eyes as she rubbed her cheek against Mitsuko's blushing cheeks.

She walked through the front entrance into the lobby, ignoring the noisy crowd, into the kitchen. Her eyes were no longer shining, her brow heavy with concern, jaws tensed as she entered the storeroom, walked through the door that led to the operations room.

The back room had changed since the attack a few days ago. No longer there, was the small chamber that would hide their scent. since they had exposed themselves to protect the students it was thought unnecessary. The walls had been brought down, the room extended to provide more room for the additional wolves. Instead of the five, they now had 10. All sitting at monitors, watching Academy city, displayed on the screens the images of running wolves across rooftops, through the dark alleys. The wall behind them lined with high-tech weaponry, pistols, automatic weapons and ammo. Stacked neatly in the corner of the room, a large Gatling gun, unassembled, the pieces nearly 20 feet long. The rounds neatly organized, glistening like polished brass, nearly 12 inches long and explosive. It's weight and mass required three elder wolves to assemble, handle and fire the beast as it was commonly called. And behind the wall of computer terminals, a large blank space. It extended another twenty feet. The walls, ceiling and floor made of bare concrete and nothing more. A small magical array was painted, or smeared with blood on the far wall. It was small enough that if one did not know it existed, they would've overlooked it. it was located on the far right and about the level of, if it were a door, a doorknob. even though it is a door but not a door. it is a portal, when opened, it opened to the residence of the queen of the four kingdoms. If anything were to happen, Blenda or Frosta just needed to put their hand on the magical array and it would open, allowing them to escape or call reinforcements. This was thanks to a certain vampire queens' sister. She thought it would be a welcome surprise. And could be used for other purposes. Maybe an amorous visit by a certain queen to a certain level five electro master.

"Everything…" Blenda spoke the words in a harsh tone, her anger seething with each breath, "I know this is Academy city and what is normal here is abnormal elsewhere. But I know what I know." She tightened her hands into fist, "teleporters, move point, whatever…" She growled, tasting the bile rising in her throat.

A shewolf glanced over her shoulder, shaking her head and spoke, "nothing, he just appeared." She said, as the video played and replayed on the monitor. "Elohim…" Another said as data rolled down the screen of her monitor, "no matches. First or last." She said. Blenda pulled her lower lip into her mouth, letting out a long silent sigh, the anger slipped to a low boil.

"Positions" Blenda spoke, sounding a little calmer, raising her chin, looking around the room.

"Affirmative."

"Who's leading?"

"Ciera." Another spoke, "she's a plus seven." The wolf continued," she'll shadow him while the others are obvious."

"More human than Wolf." Blenda spoke, looking at her photo in her personnel file, displayed on a computer screen. Average height, plain looks and a bobbed haircut and glasses. "She's from Sakura island, off the coast of southern Japan. Very nice." Blenda rubbed her chin with her fingers, "trained under Elliana." Blenda nodded her head in satisfaction. "She can be a bitch," the room laughed, "but a fair one." She took a breath, exhaled, looked across the monitors as the game began to play.

* * *

The boy named Elohim gently smiled as he watched Uiharu turn and leave. He tilted his head to the right, "crack" to the left, "crack." Turned around to get ready to cross the street, when his smile melted from his face. Across from him on the other side of the crosswalk, two young women stood, looking at him. Both young women dressed in school uniforms. But It didn't matter which school they represented, after this display they would probably change into a different uniform. Each girl eyed him like prey. they were tall with a slender build and long straight hair. they could be mistaken for twins. Their eyes steeled on him, mouths like thin lines. The breeze fluttered their short skirts but what really set them apart from the rest of the Academy city students were the sets of large wolves' ears that sat on top of their heads and long tails, that slowly twitched, the tips barely touching the sidewalk. A low growl vibrated the air like a tremor along the ground. The light changed and they stepped out into the crosswalk. He sighed, closing his eyes, his confident smile returned. He took a step onto the crosswalk, slowly slipping his hands into his pockets. He opened his eyes, shining brightly, the right edge of his mouth curled into an arrogant smile. With each step, they drew closer. They focused on him, their mouths quickly curled into a malicious smile, listening to his heart beating in a steady calm rhythm. He cocked his head, "good morning." He said, looking at the two wolves, eyes thinned, he bowed his head. The two girls nodded as they passed. He chuckled softly as he shook his head. He raised his chin up, looking across the street. His eyebrows arched slightly as he looked at a storefront window shining like a polished mirror that caught his attention. He rolled his eyes, seeing three more wolves trailing behind him. The lead wolf lifted her right hand up, wiggled her fingers.

"tch..." He clicked his tongue as he blew out a breath, stepping onto the sidewalk, turned left, continued walking. "Filthy beasts." He said under his breath, "wanna play." He chuckled, quickened his pace. He wasn't running but he wasn't walking either. He was just moving a little faster. His eyes and smile getting brighter, enjoying the little game. He raised his head up, looking to the sky. He could see a wolf running along the rooftop, keeping up with him. Down the road by the intersection another waited on the roof. Another on the opposite side of the intersection. These were wolves hunting in packs. Let the prey know, let the prey see, kill the prey with the unseen. He picked up his pace, getting a little quicker, turning into a run. Each step hitting the ground a little faster. His breath quickened just ever so slightly, his heart beating calmly. The wolves kept up with the pace. He looked over shoulder, the three wolves kept their distance. "Maybe…" He said between breaths, "I was a little cocky, should've walked instead of appearing." He thought. "But where's the fun in that." He quickly spoke with a smile.

He turned the corner. The young Wolf on the rooftop followed. He laughed, as he cut across the street. The young Wolf on the rooftop, stopped, growled in anger. A taller building stood in her way. she glanced over the shoulder watching him running between two cars. She flicked her tail leapt up, her claws catching the side, began to climb to the top of the building. He laughed as he crossed the street, slipping between two cars, took off running along the sidewalk. Now on the same side of the road as the other wolf, no longer able to see him, leaned over the edge of the storefront. "Dammit." Her nails dug into the brick edge. The three wolves rounded the corner, quickened their step as he turned the corner down another street. The three wolves rushed to the intersection. "What the fuck!" she said, rounding the same corner and stopped.

Myuri, the lead wolf spoke, looking frantically around the almost deserted road. The road, a little wider than a single lane. If a vehicle came down the street and another vehicle was coming up. One of them, would have to yield to the side, rolling on to the sidewalk, or put it in reverse and back up. But thankfully, this road was one of many walking paths utilized around Academy city, designed to help alleviate automobile overcrowding. The street itself was lined with small boutique shops and cafés. It was partially crowded and many of the shops were closed and would not open until the evening. This part of academy city was designed to allow the shopper to feel as if they were in Paris, experiencing the Parisian life. The cobblestoned street lined with large trees, antique gaslight lamps and fountains built in the center of the road.

Myuri tensed her jaws, looking around the small area. A few people filled the seats of the outdoor patio of a coffeehouse, laptops open enjoying themselves. There was a couple walking hand in hand. Another pair sitting on the edge of a small water fountain paying attention to each other. The Wolf looked over her shoulder. The two others shook their heads, smelling the air. Myuri motioned her head towards the end of the street, "nothing." Another spoke.

The shops along their side of the road were closed, the shades drawn, the doors locked. Myuri looked across the street at the only open shop. A woman busy folding, working a small table inside the store. "There!"

She moved across the street, the other two followed. The sound of a small bell announced her arrival as she opened the door. Her ears twitched hearing the sound, the air filled with a familiar scent. The woman slowly raised her head, "good…" The saleswoman spoke in greeting, looking up from the table, hesitated, slowly smiled, putting down the expensive lingerie, "Myuri," She said, "did you need something else?" She asked. Her brown eyes reading the young wolf like so many children she had taught in school. But that was a while ago, not to long but long enough that strands of gray mixed with her dark hair. she woke up one day feeling life had passed her by, so she quit and opened the shop. Two of her dreams fulfilled.

The young wolf slowly shook her head, brought her hand to her mouth cleared her throat, as her eyes scanned the inside of the shop, "no… Thanks. But did a young boy come inside in the last few minutes?" the saleswoman gave a puzzled look, shaking her head, "no… You're the first one today." She sounded concerned, "why?"

Myuri sighed, the saleswoman looked uneasy as the other two wolves moved cautiously around the store. "Dressing rooms?" one asked. "There…" The saleswoman spoke as she pointed, "Myuri?" Her voice trembled, "is there?"

"It's okay. Maureen." She said, taking a deep breath. The air filled with the fragrances of candles, soaps, perfumes and expensive lingerie. Maureen's heart beat went rapid, nervous she perspired. She brought her hand up to her shoulder length hair, gripped a few strands between her fingers. "Maureen," Myuri said, "it's okay" she reassured.

Maureen looked at her, like a worried child, her eyes big and wet, her tongue slowly slipped across her lower lip, her heart thumping hard against her chest. "yyou're not looking for a, " she swallowed hard, "vampire?"

Memories of that day still filled her with dread. She'd been working, the area filled with people beginning their night. Singles, couples out for coffee, dinner, amorous relations. When the alarm sounded. Terrorist were attacking academy city. She quickly closed the shop, turned the lights off, the blinds down, knelt to the floor, peeking out between the blind and the window. The area became pitch black as power went out. A shadowy figure dropped from the roof, landing in front of the window. Her heart lurched into her throat, her hands trembled at the sight. The window and the shadowy figure lit up in quick flashes, revealing Myuri's face as she fired her weapon. Small bodies dressed in black exploded, fell to the ground, burst into flames. Her fingers trembled as she waited for her answer.

Myuri shook her head as the other two came out of the dressing rooms. "Nothing." They both said. "Let's go. "Myuri spoke, turning to leave. Heavy creases appeared across her forehead as she furrowed her brow, "is this new?" She asked. She picked up some lingerie from the table, glancing at Maureen. The saleswoman raised her head up, quickly smiled, "yes." Her voice revealing her relief, "I just put it out. It's really you." She said watching as Myuri held the light fabric over her school uniform. The thin translucent material clinging to her breast down to her hips. She shifted her body, checking the angles in the full-length mirror. "Do you like it?" She asked. Myuri nodded, "I'll come back later." She said, "you'll be here, right?" Maureen's eyes went wide, her smile spread, "of course…"

"Because if you're not, "Myuri grinned, "I know where you live."

Maureen blushed. She took a deep breath, gently laughed, watching Myuri walk to the door. The sound of the bell that announced her arrival signaled her departure. The three wolves stood in front of the door, talking then turned right, ran past the large window filled with expensive lingerie.

A young woman, sitting at the local coffeehouse patio, looked across the street, along with a small crowd, as the three wolves left the shop. Her hand resting on the empty cup of coffee. Ciera looked up as the waitress approached and ordered another coffee as the image of the lingerie shop played on her screen.


	38. Chapter 38

day two. continued from chapter 35.

The apartment on the seventh floor of the eighth story boys' dorm was loud. The TV was blaring with the rerun of magical powered super android girl kanamin. Index, a petite nun in training, unregistered occupant and freeloader was singing loudly. Also in the dorm, sitting at the small table in front of the television was Aisa Himegami sipping tea, sitting close to a certain boy with black spiky hair with a school book opened on the table doing his best to study. She was wearing her school uniform, her body snug against Touma Kamijo. The hem of her skirt wrinkled, hiked up just a little showing a lot of her thigh. Touma quickly swallowed, his wandering eyes watering, glanced at the enticing view but it wasn't just that. She's close, so close he smelled the delicate fragrance of her shampoo she used this morning, when Index and she had bathed. Her long black silky hair cascaded over her shoulders down her back, like a stream over small stones, light reflecting from the lines of her shoulder, back and hips. He arched his eyebrows looking worried, looked at index, immersed in watching the TV and singing the theme song, bouncing her head to the beat. Despite her childlike expression and attitude. Beneath that bubbly innocent face, he feared the wrath of the petite nun in training.

"AAisa..." He said in a low tone trying to hide his fear, trying his best to remain calm, blood ready to drip from his nose. "ccould you?" his expression begged. She slowly turned, eyes open seductively wide, a tiny hidden smile on her mouth. "Could you… Please…" Touma whispered, his words broken and pleading. It wasn't the closeness of her slender frame or the fragrance of the shampoo enveloping him that worried him. Those were two things he could, perhaps, maybe endured for a little while longer. At least until he finished his Japanese history homework, one page more and he'd finish. He could stand up, go to the bathroom, or go to the kitchen to get something to drink. No, it was none of those. Touma Kamijo apprehensively looked down at his leg as he did his homework. She had casually placed her hand on the upper part of his leg, her nails leisurely making circles on his thigh. It was especially hard, pun intended, for high school boys trying to study with a young high school girls warm soft body snug against his, her hand on his leg serenely making little circles with her fingernails. But add to this, next to him kneeling on the floor, close, so close the heat from the closeness of her body was making Touma Kamijo perspire.

She was taller than the average Japanese. A classic beauty by any definition. She sat by him, her eyes closed, cheeks a little pink, with her back straight as she sipped tea. Her long soft silky black hair pulled into a ponytail, falling to her behind and onto the floor. She wore a white T-shirt that emphasized her generous breast tied into a knot at the waist, showing her naked waist and bellybutton. Her jeans torn, one leg exposed, bare. If the certain boy with black spikey hair angled his head, he'd see she wore no underwear, cowboy boots on her feet and a 6-foot long sword completed her ensemble. Her outfit adhering to the rules of asymmetry. But somehow pushing to boundaries of conservative Japanese fashion. She is a priestess of the Amakus-style remix of church and a saint, one of the most formidably magicians of the planet. Kanzaki Kaori sat so close, their shoulders continuously brushed. To Touma's dismay, worry and fear neither girl seemed to want to move. In fact, each time Touma breathed, they scooted closer. Under normal circumstances, he could endure it, he would endure it because it was a high school boys dream but bouncing on the floor like a child in a candy store made this dream sequence, a potentially nightmare, a dangerous, menacing tsunami on the horizon, a Godzilla rising from the depths of the ocean to wreak havoc against a defenseless Japanese city. Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Index for short. She held 103000 magical texts known as grimoires in her memories. Perfect memory was her ability. she didn't and wouldn't forget a thing. terrifying.

"wwhy is it always my fault" he said, "damn my rotten luck." feeling the sweet soft vice like pressure against his shoulders. Index giggled, her long silver hair slipped through the air, her cheeks full bursting in red, like a happy chipmunk she bobbed her head.

The doorbell rang.

"Saved!" Touma swiftly thought, his expression of surprise and relief painted his sweat covered face, "I, I'll get it…"

A soft knock at the door.

Touma and Kanzaki turned, their bodies so close they felt the heat. Her breasts brushed against his chest, their hearts stopped. She looked away, moving her fingers through her long black hair pushing the strands behind her ear. They blushed, eyes trembling as they looked at each other. Kanzaki's eyes opened wide, the weight of an unfamiliar hand on her thigh. She leisurely looked down, Touma's left hand pressing against her naked leg, not his right. He had jerked his right hand away, out of habit, perhaps even to protect her from the power he wielded. the imagine breaker. The ability to negate any magical, esper powers and other divine abilities. It didn't matter, her heart quickens, feeling like it belonged against her skin. But the reason his left hand was pressing against the soft yet firm thigh of Kanzaki Kaori was not out of perverted desire or malicious intent. no nothing of the sort. Touma Kamijo was not like that. The occasional perversion due to his rotten luck. Which would lead to a certain, petite nun with silver white hair and green eyes to react, or shall we say over react. But in his defense, He had tried to stop from falling over. Kanzaki's eyes wider, her cheeks red as her mouth dropped open, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Toouummaa!" Index immediately broke into the unspoken conversation. She slowly said his name, "are you thinking impure thoughts?" Touma swallowed hard, looking down at his hand on Kanzaki's bare thigh, his fingers instinctively, or willfully squeezed, "I'm sorry! I didn't…" he glanced at Kaori, his eyes pleading his case, his apology. "no apology needed." Kanzaki took a breath, closing her eyes, the edge of her mouth curled. Her silent answer enjoying the secret pleasure rushing through her body.

"Kanzaki is he_"

the doorbell rang again.

Kanzaki's eyes shot open and thinned, took a breath, stared at the door, her fingers slipped to the hilt of her sword. Index grinding her teeth, rising like a cobra ready to strike. "Miss index, please I, I didn't." He fell backwards into Aisa's lap. Aisa's face remained calm, a very slight smile grew on her lips. She didn't say a word, gazing down at the intruder lying on her lap. She cocked her head, spoke softly with a hint on her breath "Touma, is there something you need?" She asked, her cheeks blushing a delicate pink. Index like a shark sensing blood in the water scampered over, snatched his arm, "Touma! You must pay for your decadence, your deviant ways will get the best of you. "

"Index?!" He spoke, pulled his hand out of her grip, falling on his back, moved across the floor like a crab on the beach, escaping to the door. "Really, please index!" she pursued the crab. He twisted his body, pushing himself up, stumbled to the door. "Just a minute." He yelled, reaching for the doorknob, "index please!"

"chomp! chomp! chomp!"


	39. Chapter 39

Day two. Continued from chapter 33. The phrase little girl or young girl is Kuroko's Pov. Cana is Cana's Pov.

Kuroko was dressed, ready to leave after a short phone call to Uiharu. They'd talked when they arrived at judgment. She slipped the lipstick size cell phone into her pocket, looked at the clock then around the room. She remembered how tired her sissy looked. Her eyes dulled, skin ashen as if it was lifeless. the way her shoulders sagged, her legs struggling to hold her body up. Kuroko closed her eyes, almost regretting leaving her big sister to deliver the case to a certain hospital. When she had come back, Mikoto Misaka was gone. And the battle had ended.

She shook her head as a slow spark of electricity rolled up her spine, she smiled mischievously, "anything…" She said, drool slipped from the corner of her mouth, "anything!" Her eyes sparkled, "anything! I want!" She yelled, hurriedly covering her mouth, muffling her excited voice. She leapt into the air landing on a certain level fives bed. The taut covers wrinkled as Kuroko rolled across the sheets, burying her face in Mikoto Misaka's pillow, grunting, sniffing enthusiastically like a horny hedgehog. She squealed into the pillow, slobbering wildly when the intercom chimed.

"Huh?!" Kuroko's head popped up like a whack a mole. "Is that sissy?" She quickly spoke, "why would she ring…hmm." She rolled across the sheets, sat up and slid off the bed walked over to the intercom, pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Yes, a young girl's voice came across, "are you Kuroko Shirai?" She waited.

"Yes…" Kuroko cocked her head in confusion, not recognizing the voice.

"My mist... I mean I'm here to deliver a message."

"A message?" Kuroko's head cocked to the other side like a curious kitten, "from whom?" Kuroko leaned her head a little closer to the intercom.

"It's private." The girl quickly answered.

"Fine." Kuroko closed her eyes, huffed, shrugged her shoulders, blowing out annoyed breath, "come in…"

* * *

Cana heard the click of the door. She reached, grabbed the doorknob, pulled it open, stepped into the hallway. She took a deep breath, taking in all the smells through her nose, over her tongue, nodded her head, walked down the hallway. she stopped again breathed a deep breath, walked up the steps to the second floor turned the corner, softly sniffing as she walked down the red carpeted hallway and stopped in front of the room number 208. She tapped on the door.

"Come in." Kuroko's muffled voice came from behind the door, "it's open."

"Foolish…" Cana spoke, thinning her eyes as she shook her head. She turned the knob, opened the door, letting it drift from her hand. Her training prevented her from walking into an unfamiliar room. Sniff the air, look around the room, listen for your enemy, proceed. This is what she had been taught. Cana took a breath, smelling her mistress and the strange girl. She smiled, thinking of mikoto. She imagines being together in such a small room. Her eyes focus, slowing taking in the hotel size room. the small room comprised two beds, a side table and small refrigerator. To the left was the door to the bathroom, closed. She focused her hearing, listening, no threat. Cana squeezed her eyes in worry seeing there was no closet. "where will I hang her clothing." She thought, twisting her lips. She gritted her teeth as she looked at a giant suitcase, the lid popped open clothing and personal items besides the farthest bed. _Barbaric_ she said.

Kuroko Shirai was lying on the bed, her arms and legs spread out, her face buried in the pillow. "I'm sorry but mikoto is no_"

"get out of her bed!" Cana growled, her face turned like a wild beast, "that's not your_"

"it's a mission for your mistress take this letter to her friend." Emelia's voice echoed inside her head. "What?!" Kuroko raised her head up off the pillow. Cana covered her mouth, coughed loudly, clearing her throat, "sorry, … I just… Cough, Cough… Got something my throat" she coughed a few more times for effect. Kuroko looked over her shoulder, seeing the strange girl standing at the door, "well… Um I guess, so…" She slowly spoke. Kuroko looked as if she was passing judgement then rolled on her back, turned, sat on the edge of the bed, "what's the message?" She asked, leaning her head to the side, her pigtails tilted like a balance weighing good and evil. "Go ahead tell me." Kuroko looked at the little girl with long blonde hair, dressed in her school uniform, looking more like a doll then a student. "Do you know big sister?"

"Well, not really but I've been told she's very kind."

"Really?" Kuroko arched her eyebrows, does she really know big sister? " I haven't seen you around."

"True." Cana answered without any further explanation. "So…" Kuroko's cheeks puffed out, a little apprehensive. Cana smacked her lips, unconcerned by the glare in Kuroko's eyes, reached into her purse brought out the envelope, held the envelope to her chest. She took a deep breath, released it. She could no longer bear it and spoke. "First, get off her bed." Cana glared at Kuroko, whose eyes went wide in surprise. How did this little girl who didn't really know her big sister know this wasn't Kuroko's bed? "Listen, little girl." Kuroko narrowed her eyes, her voice harsh, "give me the message or_"

"or what?" Cana smiled mischievously, "you'll tell on me." She quickly spoke, looking at Kuroko like she was an idiot.

"How do you…" Kuroko still surprised she knew this was mikoto Misaka's bed. "Simple." Cana said, pointing to the corners. "Those are military corners," she pointed to the other bed, "those are not…and you are a slob, lying on the bed getting your clothes wrinkled. it's obvious you didn't make the bed. And" Cana's eyes opened wide, "did you drool! on the pillow!" She squeezed her hands into a fist, the envelope crunched, "how could you!" she took a step towards the bed. Kuroko looked at the pillow, seeing the massive wet stain. "Whoops." She swallowed hard, eyes wide in a panic, "if big sister sees this… Hee-hee…" She nervously chuckled, sweat poured over her face, "LLoook it's nothing, I can have this dried in no time." She said, "now! Give me the letter!" Kuroko raised her voice, turning to the annoying girl. "What!" Kuroko quickly reacted, unexpectedly Cana was standing in front of Kuroko, her face in her face, her nose touching her nose, "if you want this letter," she spoke, grinding her teeth, "then you'll get off my mistr..." She growled, but she kept it almost human, "Mikoto Misaka's bed. I will not allow you to…" Kuroko teleported.

Cana was surprised but not surprised. Even though it was her first time seeing teleportation. She was used to the above average speed of vampires. She took a deep breath, hearing Kuroko landed on her own bed. She exhaled, turned around, walked over, handed the letter. Kuroko took the letter, her fingers twitched, palms sweating but she resisted the urge to rip it open. "Well" Kuroko's voice spiked, "you delivered it, now…" Her voice became harsher, pointed towards the door, "leave…"

Cana's face twisted, urked by the annoying girl with pigtails, turned around walked over to Mikoto Misaka's bed. She stood with her hands on her waist, looking up and down the bed. "I will need to change the sheets." She said, "get rid of your stench."

"Stench!" Kuroko spoke, bringing her arms to her nose and smelled. "I don't stink." She said, glaring at the young girl, watching her stripped the bed.

Kuroko held the letter tight to her chest, eyes thinned watching the strange girl with her bright blonde hair, humming. "What she is doing?" She asked herself. Cana bundled the sheets, walked to the bathroom door, opened the door and disappeared.

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…" A loud shriek echoed in the bathroom, "yyou used her toiletries." Kuroko's heart stopped for just a moment, a little guilty but that quickly faded. "No, I didn't!" The little redheaded level four lied, "you can't prove it!"

"wanna bet!"

"eekkkk!" Her pigtails went straight.

The little girl walked out of the bathroom, pinched between her index finger and thumb a long reddish-brown hair. She marched over to Kuroko as she sat on the bed, head cocked curious wide-eyed. "This…" She thrusted her hand close to Kuroko's face, "is not mikoto's."

"rreally?" Kuroko swallowed hard, getting nervous, her eyes darted left to right, "that could be someone else's…mmaybee?"

"Her lover maybe." The little girl asked as she thinned her eyes. Kuroko's heart ramped up, her cheeks flushed, "yyou ttthink ssooo..." Her lips trembled, drool spilled from the corners of her mouth, she cackled, her body shook like a leaf in the wind storm, "ccccould bbbeee!"

Cana sighed as her shoulders dropped, "of course I'm kidding. Judging by the cuticles they belong to someone, maybe a stalker or pervert." The little girl, "or both." nodded her head, pursing her lips. "We'll send this out for DNA testing. I'm sure mikoto would want to know who was using her personal items."

Kuroko froze, inaudible sounds escaped between her puckered lips. "I have to save it." The girl slowly shook her head. She knew. Cana is a vampire. She could smell Kuroko on the brush, soap, washcloth, even her towel. The still damp, hanging to dry, towel that Kuroko used to dry herself, over and over and over. Cana walked over to where she had laid her purse down, opened it, searched and removed a small neatly folded plastic baggie.

"Huh?! Really!"

"What?" The little girl spoke in a level tone. She opened the bag, slipped the long reddish-brown hair into the bag, sealed it, folded it, put it into the purse. "You have a little plastic baggie in your purse!" Kuroko couldn't believe it. Who carries a plastic baggie in their purse.

"Not one." The little girl grinned, "a couple, just in case." She blew out a breath, closing her purse, "one never knows if you'll need it."

"phhttp..." Kuroko blew out a breath, "whatever." She waved her off, "just hurry and leave. Sheesh, what kind of messenger service makes the bed."

"A very personal one."

Kuroko took a quick breath, "no!" She screamed inside her head, like a jolt of electricity something clicked. This girl seemed familiar, something familiar about her. " She knows big sister, knows her personal items, makes the bed for, delivers messages for" air rushed out over her trembling lower lip, "no… First the boy, now! Some underclassman has fallen for my big sister" her eyes slowly widened, her jaws clicked. she watched the young girl walk into the bathroom. "aren't you going to read it?" Cana asked, bringing our the clean sheets from the bathroom, set them on the corner of the bed, unfolded the sheets. The sheet snapped, floated down over the bed. She hummed again. Kuroko lost her train of thought, looked down at the letter in her hand, lying on her lap. The familiarity faded.

"oh, here." Cana said nonchalantly.

SMACK!

Kuroko's vision went black, something soft and wet hit her face. The air rush across her head, almost knocking her over, "hey!" She quickly blinked as the pillow fell into her lap. "You fix that!"

Cana had thrown the heavy drool soaked pillow across the room. Kuroko looked up from the drenched pillow. The little girl smoothed out the new pillowcase. Kuroko sighed, rolled her eyes, fell back on the bed, holding the letter high. She smiled, giggled. "Fancy." She thought, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the wax seal. She didn't pay attention to the imprinted seal of the twin axes with roses snaking around the handles. ego sum etched above them, little lightning bolts at the corners. It identified the ruler of the four kingdoms. Anastasia von Alucard and her bonded mate, Mikoto Misaka. The new seal of the four kingdoms. She had it made as a gift for Mikoto. She hadn't shown it to her yet. It would be a surprise.

Kuroko picked the seal with her fingernails, cracked it, opened the letter, pulled out the folded lime green paper. She chuckled, unfolding the letter, the image of gekota embossed in the upper corner. "So childish." Kuroko remarked. She smacked her lips and read the letter.

Kuroko, I'll be back soon. I had to go to Anastasia's kingdom. Tell everyone I miss and love them. Mikoto Misaka.

"Tch, Tch" Kuroko clicked her tongue, "her… She went" she gritted her teeth, a foul-tasting bile rose in her throat, "that bloodsucker. She wants to defile my big sisters beautiful neck again. " She growled, her eyes bulged, "my sissy is with that creature of the night. That, that! _"

"She probably needed her help." The little girl spoke, continuing making the bed. "Huh?" Kuroko glanced over, "help! What kind help does she need…" She raised her head off the bed. "Well, "the little girl spoke, smoothing out the sheets of the finished bed, "perhaps mikoto was hurt. I mean the Baron was a vampire. So maybe…"

Kuroko thought back to when Mikoto had been bitten by Edward, a man made vampire, his venom spread fast. so fast Anastasi had to bite Mikoto to save her life. and it did require some rather personal treatment. much to the horror of kuroko and the extreme joy of Anastasia. Kuroko thinned her eyes, as jealousy raised its ugly head. " a little too personal. always touching, feeling bathing my big sister." her body trembled. "yyou're right…" Kuroko closed her eyes, "big sister said should be back soon." She gave out a soft laugh, her lips curled into a smile, "besides…" Her eyes open wide, getting wider, "sshe said she llllloved mmme!" Her body shuddered as if she were having an orgasm, "she said she loved me!" Cana rolled her eyes, neatly pulled the sheets to the foot of the bed. "She said tell everyone she loves them." She said, knowing it was Emelia who had written a letter. I better tell Emelia just in case there's a next time. Cana cocked her head, slowly began to unbutton her collar as Kuroko's laughter turned loud and manic.

* * *

Giggling.

Kuroko heard giggling. Through the loud manic gibberish that exited Kuroko's mouth. She heard a childlike giggling. The low quiet sound of a gentle excitement. She raised her head off the bed, her manic expression plastered on her face like an evil clown. Her eyes arched, pulling the ends of her mouth up looking even more evil clownish.

The little girl was lying on mikoto's bed, her big sisters bed, wrapped in the blankets like an egg roll. The only thing she could see was little girl smiling, content face. Her smile so bright, so gentle, it could light up the darkest tunnel in the depths of the blackest abyss.

"FFFFFFFFFFFF..." Air exploded from Kuroko's mouth like a machine gun, her lips flapping like a baseball card tied to the bike frame, the spokes slapping the card. "wwwhat! are! you! doing!" Kuroko screamed, the veins in her neck tightened, her heart exploded. "yyou're a sstalker!" She rose like a dead body in the morgue, her hair shooting straight in all directions as electrified. But she was used to that.

Cana had been told to deliver the letter. And she did. She wasn't told what to do after, the overwhelming scent of her mistress enveloped her, surrounded her, gently hugged her. Cana was drunk on Mikoto Misaka's smell. She rolled herself up tight in the top sheet of mikoto's bed. Her face poked out of the end like a kitten stuck inside the pipe. Her blonde hair framing her small face, her eyes closed, cheeks red and her smile soft, angelic would describe her expression. A soft growl vibrated, like a purring kitten. She ignored the incoherent ramblings of the annoying girl whose body shook in a violent seizure. Her eyes bulging, lips trembling sounding like a motorboat. She didn't care. She sighed, slowly her face disappeared, as if being swallowed up in to the blanket as she curled into a ball. She imagined her mistress wrapping her arms and legs around her pulling her into her warm body. Nuzzling her nose along her delicate neck, "are you ready?" She imagined her saying. She'd nod maybe giggled. Mikoto slowly licked her neck, chills rushed over her body, nibbling her earlobe, tingling erupted in certain areas of her body, kissed her neck again and sank her fangs into her throat. Cana snickered, rubbing her thighs together, grinning, "oh mistress…" She spoke in a hush, her body getting warmer.

Yes, Anastasia von Alucard was her queen and mistress. But she was a member of the house of mikoto. It wasn't Anastasia who had defeated the Baron. Mikoto Misaka had risen to the challenge, fought and defeated the Baron. "To the spoils the victor." Anastasia claimed. And by her rights as Queen. She'd claim them until mikoto would wake. Emelia commanded, they served. Familiar with the power the Baron, his ferocity, arrogance and brutality it would take a truly strong warrior to defeat him, let alone kill him. But her mistress Mikoto Misaka had done that and collapsed. Their bond grew stronger every day in the other realm. Bathing, feeding, lying next to their mistress. Feeling her warmth, smelling her scent, hearing the occasional breath and heartbeat. They waited in anticipation to be taken by their mistress. But Emelia told them about mikoto's little avoidance issue regarding giving orders and demands. They laughed no matter how often they heard Emelia informed them. A moment, a slight memory of fear filled Cana. Her hands trembled, remembering the evil of the Baron. She inhaled a deep breath, mikoto scent rushed into her lungs eradicating his memory. Cana sighed, rolling her eyes, "that annoying one is saying something." She poked her head out of the blanket, "yes…" She spoke, cocking her head, wide eyes, at the troublesome girl.

"wwhat are you doing?!"

The little girl wrapped in the blanket, looked at her as if she were being annoying, "what does it look like I'm doing?" she paused, moving her shoulders, getting comfortable, "I'm resting."

"bbut yyou said..." Kuroko spoke gibberish, her face red, turning purple, "you! " her voice rose like an evil queen who'd been betrayed. The little girl closed her eyes, "please." She spoke getting annoyed. "I'm not like you. I'm not dragging my butt across the sheets like those little dogs with their legs up in the air." Kuroko's eyes shot wide, "huh? … I didn't_" she paused, cocked her head to the side, "fine… My legs weren't..." She looked away, guilty sweat pilled across her face, "I…" shoulders shook, "I mean… I wouldn't do something that disgusting. Why would you think that" She whispered," know that."

"Besides I'm wearing nice perfume." The little girl with blonde hair smugly spoke, lied" so it's…" she said, "ok." If kuroko only knew the truth.

Cana was presenting herself to her mistress. Once Mikoto Misaka returned to Academy City. she would sleep in her bed. Cana's scent would cover the blankets. A private message for her mistress.

grrrrrrr… Kuroko's face twisted, "get out my big sisters' bed or I'll_"

"is she really your big sister? Or is it some perverted twisted fantasy of a little girl gone perv?"

"Don't you" Kuroko looked at the young girl with her smug expression and growled. The little girl's smug expression changed. A smug glint in her eyes faded becoming cold. "Poor mist... I mean Misaka. I wonder if she's happy here in this room. A drooling little pervie girl like yourself, using her things, dragging her butt over the sheets. I mean, can she really get a good night sleep, knowing you're lying across the room, eyes staring at her in lust, waiting to molest her soft warm body, her delicate breasts, just the right size. Her soft slender thighs, supple neck, silky hair…"

Kuroko listened to the little girl describing her big sister was such devotion, such detail. Normally her knees weakening at the thought, her blood burned, her skin grew warmer but this little girl knew her big sisters' every detail. The way she smiled, when looking at Uiharu and Ruiko coming down the road, or when they talked and ate at the family style restaurant. The faraway look in her eyes when she was thinking of something, her hand slipping behind her ear as she brushed strands of her hair over her ear. The way her skirt fluttered in the breeze or when she did a roundhouse kick, "damn shorts." Kuroko quickly spoke. The way she grinned, her eyes flashing when shopping for childish things, "so childish." Kuroko's eyes thinned. She realized who this girl was. the familiarity returned.

She slowly curled her fingers into a fist, her jaws tightened, her eyes narrowed, "I know who you are?" She spoke, no, growled. The little girl stopped, leaned her head slowly to the side, strands of her long blonde hair fell, covering her left eye, her right eye sparkled, "do you? Do you really?" Her soft delicate lips moved, the edges curled into a mischievous smile. "You're a stalker!" Kuroko yelled, her face twisted in jealousy, "you're my rival! another one!"

"Huh?!" Cana cocked her head to the other side, arched her eyebrows, pulling her smile bigger in surprise. "Hmphed." She puckered her lips, "close…" She said, slowly letting her lower lip open. the annoying girl, this Kuroko glaring daggers, clenching her fist. She could hear her heart racing, smell the sweat, hearing Kuroko shoes slipping closer across the floor, bit by bit. Cana's mouth opened a little wider, "surprise." She whispered. Kuroko took a quick breath, stepping back, "you're a…" The little girl nodded her head.

"yyou...think I'm afraid of you." Kuroko anxiously chuckled, Cana could hear the fear in her voice, "I, I took on a bunch of you so…"

"I know." Cana whispered. She wasn't condescending, or sarcastic. She felt admiration for this annoying girl. To stand with her mistress in battle. She knew about the heroic actions of many of the students here in Academy city. A sadness rose knowing she had helped cause such tragedy, such pain to her mistress and her mistresses kingdom. But she wanted to make up for it. But the road would be long and bumpy. Now, she was a member of the house of mikoto. She would stand by her mistress just like this annoying girl. She would protect what Mikoto Misaka held dear. Unfortunately, the annoying girl, this Kuroko Shirai was one of the things. "Great." She sighed.

Kuroko's hand moved, her skirt flipped up, "time to kick ass." Her eyes bulged, "what this? Not again!" The little girl's arm stuck out of the blanket roll around her body, in her hand was Kuroko's belt filled with her spikes dangling from her fingers. "When?"

"Earlier… When you're kicking and flailing your legs in the air, reading the letter. I thought it would be funny."

"Anastasia sent you didn't she." Kuroko growled, stepping forward and disappeared.

"Here we go!" Cana spoke, quickly rolled out of the bed sheets. Whether Cana had planned her reaction or not, slowed her response or not, just wanted to punish the annoying girl or not. But now, Cana and Kuroko were clinging, grabbing, pulling each other's hair, calling each other names.

"Deviant!"

"Bloodsucker!"

"Pervert!"

"Creature of the night! Stop! pulling my hair."

"You first!"

They rolled across the floor, like two cats fighting in an alley. Someone growled, maybe both.

"Drooler!"

"Stalker!"

"oh really, takes one to know one!"

They banged into the bed, the desk, the bookshelf. The door, struggling, each one had a handful of hair, snarling faces, "BAM!" They hit the wall again, the door again.

The sound of sensible shoes came down the hallway.


	40. Chapter 40

Day two. Continued from chapter 39

The sound of sensible shoes came down the hallway. She sighed, annoyed, pushing up her glasses to the bridge of her nose, eyes glaring with a stern look on her face. She heard the slam, the noise of banging down the hall. "Kuroko Shirai." She said under her breath, "208 is always lively." She smirked.

Cana's eyes wide, her strength tripled. Kuroko struggled, flailing like a fish on dry land, "what, give up!"

"Shut up and listen" the little girl spoke in a hush, "I hear… Oh shit… It's her?"

Kuroko stopped, cocking her head to the side listened, "I don't."

"I'm a vampire stupid."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Is it sissy?"

"No… It's crap. I've heard about her. She'll…"

"She'll wait, who?"

"She'll snap your neck!"

"eekk!" Pain shot through Kuroko's neck, her body became cold. She panicked. "We have to clean it up!" her voice trembled. Cana looked at the annoying girl, no longer fighting with the ferocity of an alley cat, but trembling like a kitten in a thunderstorm. "She really like they say?" The little girl asked. Kuroko's eyes were big and wet. She nodded, "worse…" She whispered. Cana's eyes went wide, twisted her lips, "fine…" She closed her eyes, "quickly then."

The dorm supervisor stopped in front of room 208, smoothed out her long sleeve white shirt, Navy blue skirt. She brought her hand to her mouth, cleared her throat in a knowingly loud cough. She reached for the door, her hand curled into a fist. It hovered as she listened, a knowing smirk appeared. "Kuroko Shirai." She said loudly, knocking on the door, leaned her head close to the door and listened, sniffed. She closed her eyes, "I see…" She said.

"Just a minute." A sweet innocent voice answered. "As if…" The dorm manager remarked.

The door clicked as the knob turned, slowly opened. Kuroko Shirai nervously smiling face peaked out, "yes ma'am" she said, putting her shoulder against the door.

"Is something wrong?" she stared at the level four, adjusting her glasses.

"No ma'am."

" Really, what was that loud noise?" She put her hand on the door, pushed it open. Kuroko tried to resist but no matter what strength she applied with her shoulder, it easily opened. The dorm manager slipped into the room. Kuroko took a few nervous steps back, "see, nothing." She said.

The dorm manager stepped away from the door, leaned forward, staring into Kuroko's eyes, sniffing. The distance between Kuroko and the dorm manager's noses, so close, sweat dripped down Kuroko's skin. "Ma'am, you seem to be really, really close."

"All the better to see you." She tilted her head, "Kuroko Shirai."

She glimpsed, a young girl with blonde hair standing behind the door, hidden in the shadows, looking very, very nervous. The dorm manager waited as the young girl took her step, without making a sound, she slipped between the dorm managers butt and the door, ran down the hallway.

"Well…" The dorm manager straightens up, moved away, "everything looks good. Have you heard from the other troublesome roomie?" She said. bringing her finger to her glasses, pushed them closer to her face. "No ma'am." Kuroko forced a smile, trying her best to smooth over the dorm manager, her neck twitched.

"aren't you going to be late?" the dorm manager asked, walking around the room. She smirked, seeing the empty water glass on the table, "for work?" she glanced over her shoulder, looking a Kuroko standing at attention, looking at the floor.

Kuroko shook her head, "no ma'am." She said, doing her best to remain calm. The dorm supervisor turned and with the sleight of hand took the glass, "it seems the medicine work." She said to herself, standing behind kuroko. She bent over, leaned close to kuroko's ear. "Anyway, if another loud sound come from this room." Kuroko's body stiffened, her neck ached. The dorm manager spoke into her ear, "do you know what will happen Kuroko Shirai?"

"Yes ma'am." She answered.

"Good." The dorm manager nodded, strolled past and walked out of the room, "get something to eat and get to work." She said, walking down the hallway, holding the glass in her palm. Kuroko's shoulders fell like a balloon deflating as a sense of relief covered her body. she closed her eyes, lowering her chin, "better get to work." She spoke, blowing out a breath. She grabbed her purse, closed the door behind her as she walked down the hall, opened the door to the lobby and stepped out into the afternoon breeze. She stood for a moment, looking up into the blue sky as a gentle breeze blew across her warm skin. She brushed back her hair, fixing her ponytails, "damn vampire." She said and disappeared.


	41. Chapter 41

Day two.

Ruiko Saten rolled her eyes as she shook her head, "really?" She sounded less than enthused. "Really…" Katrina spoke, grinning mischievously, "look, we need to work on your endurance, so with your current level of strength it would be_" Ruiko interrupted, "but…" She squeezed her eyebrows into a frown, "it's so hot and the gravity is 100 times the earth." Ruiko spoke already feeling her strength draining from her body. "How about_"

"no."

"Then"

"no!"

Katrina shook her head as they walked down the hallway, "Gabriella is far ahead of you and…" Ruiko closed her eyes, blew out a breath, "Gabriella has your DNA. So," she paused, a slow smile crept across her face. "Ruiko," Katrina slowly said her name. She knew the next words coming from the Dragon mage in training. "It's too late. Besides I think my mother would not like that considering…" Katrina grinned, eyeing her from the corner of her eye.

Ruiko puckered her lips, closed her eyes, "yeah…" She sounded a little down, blew out a breath, letting the air slipped slowly from her mouth. "Not that she wouldn't like another daughter." Katrina chuckled.

They turned down another hallway, at the end was the outside. The open door looked like a picture-perfect painting of blue skies, tall trees and wolves lying on crushed white marble.

"But I think…" She chuckled, Ruiko blushed, "she prefers the friendly benefits you two share." Ruiko nodded, looking at the bamboo floor, "yeah," she smiled, "so do I… But_" they stepped through the open door onto the bamboo porch that surrounded the large house. The sun was warm on her face and her naked breasts, the breeze tussled her long black hair, the thin cotton sarong wrapped around her waist fluttered in the cool breeze. "Ruiko, I know the reason for your apprehension." She said.

They stood on the porch. Katrina cocked her head, a loving smile on her face as she brought her hand up caressed Ruiko's cheek. "She will not wake while we are training."

"How do you?" Ruiko whispered, her eyes dulled, tears rose. Katrina wrapped her in her arms, held her tight. "She'll wake, it's when we don't know. It's up to her." Katrina spoke tenderly into her ear.

She spoke of the sleeping Mikoto Misaka. She had battled the Baron. A ruthless, cruel and powerful old vampire and defeated him. But before anyone could celebrate she collapsed into a deep sleep. A slumber so infinite it required them to travel to another realm. Anastasia von Alucard called in a favor. Clarissa, an ancient Dragon, one of the seven dragons of creation allowed Katrina, her daughter to open a portal to another earthlike realm. One day would pass in Academy city, 100 years passed in the other realm.

The sound of wood scraping against wood interrupted their conversation. They stopped talking, looked over as a large partition slid across, disappearing behind another. "Good morning." Heidi spoke, smiling, made sure the partition was secured. She took a deep breath, exhaled, looking up to the blue sky, "beautiful." She said referring to the weather. Heidi, a shewolf, a member of the house of Mikoto. she is one of the first two members and personal aide to Mikoto Misaka. She is beautiful by any definition. Her skin porcelain smooth glowed in the sunlight. Her long hair caught the breeze. She smiled like an angel, moving strands of her hair from her face. The other is Emelia, a vampire. who was out training with the five day walking vampires.

Katrina and Ruiko nodded their agreement. The partition opened to the bedroom. Ruiko looked over to the large bed sitting against the far wall. "Not yet…" Heidi said as she turned, walked over to the bed. The room was sparse with the bed, table and chair. Ruiko would sit in the chair by bed for hours with a pitcher of lemon water and her grimoire and read, waiting. Mikoto Misaka, lying in the bed, sleeping a deep sleep. Her eyes closed, skin ashen gray. She appeared more dead than alive, not moving a muscle in over 100 years. Lying beside mikoto with her head on her chest, Anastasia von Alucard. The Queen of the four kingdoms, mikoto's bonded mate, in a self-induced sleep. She looked a little better but not much better. Sylvia, her longtime personal assistant and vampire slept next to Anastasia holding her in a warm embrace, to ensure her mistress did not fall into the same deep sleep. It was rare but a vampire in the deep sleep could pull another in to the darkness. A third was used as an anchor to ensure that wouldn't happen.

The room smelled of wolves and vampires, it rolled over them as the fresh air rushed in, pushing the wild odor away.

Ruiko took a step towards the bed but Katrina softly grabbed her wrist, "we should go." She said, slowly nodding her head. Ruiko lowered her head, sighed, knowing she was right. She didn't want to leave. She wanted nothing more than to pull her hand from her grasp, walk over and sit in the chair and wait. "She will be angry." Katrina whispered, "mikoto would feel guilty that you wasted all this time, waiting, instead of training and enjoying the chance." Ruiko felt the growing familiar warmth of Katrina's blue flames running up her arm, engulfing her body. She sighed, breathing in the flames feeling a little better but the simple pain in her chest wouldn't disappear, "it won't go away." Ruiko said, bringing her hand to her breast. "It's not supposed to…" Katrina said as she let go of her wrist. The blue flames flickered then faded. Ruiko sighed softy, closing her eyes, bowing her head as if she were praying. A slight grin appeared on her face, hearing the almost silent crunching of steps on crushed marble.

"Are you ready, wimpy!" Gabrielle yelled from the courtyard. Ruiko grinned became apparent, hearing the loudmouth redheaded young woman. "Going to kick ass today!" She said, walking across the crushed marble courtyard, running her hand across the fur of wolves lying on the cool ground. "Maybe I'll let you win." She laughed, shaking her head no. Gabrielle was as tall as Katrina, her body slender and strong from years of volleyball and swimming. Her auburn hair dropped to her waist. if the sun hit it right it seemed to explode into a bright red. She was human once. But now, thanks to organic micromachines and a chance encounter with Katrina. She was half dragon and half vampire. a sister and perfect match or copy of Katrina. She was eighteen, older than Ruiko but younger than Katrina. But they really didn't know how old Katrina was.

"I don't need your help to win." Ruiko answered, turning around, blue flames burst from her body, her eyes flashed, "I will kick your ass!" She said with all her confidence putting her hands on her waist. Gabriella cocked her head, an arrogant grin on her face. She flicked her hands as her knuckles cracked, blue flames covered her body. Her bright red hair whipped wildly, turning a purplish tint. "Little girl says what!?" she shouted, doing her best bad villain laugh.

Heidi's eyes soften, hearing the two of them bantering, looking at Ruiko, Katrina step off the porch on to the crushed marble. Each step silent, like predators on the hunt. She remembered seeing Ruiko Saten, Mikoto Misaka's friend, awkward like a child learning to walk, training learning the breath of God. The magic of creation. She trained for hours often disappearing for weeks as they went into different realms. The three of them, Ruiko, Katrina and Gabriella were as tight as any sisters, any pack member. Ruiko's clothes faded away. Sacred white linens wrapped around her breasts and hips, covered in runic symbols. The flames whipping around her slender body as runic symbols, arrays, words of ancient dead languages, burned their way across her skin. A process that one would think would be very painful but Ruiko laughed as they readied themselves. Each one like the other but different. Gabriella and Katrina daughters of Clarissa, their bodies covered in the same linen, the same carvings but Dragon scales, faint but visible covered their bodies. Ruiko Saten, a Dragon mage in training, waved her hand across her chest, armor plating formed to her feminine curves like new fashion, ending with the familiar thick heavy boots wolves wore with their gear. "One must have comfortable shoes." Ruiko would say, looking at her feet.

The wolves, in human and animal form, large and small, rose from the ground, wandered over to the three dressed in military armor. Katrina held her hand up, small arrays extended outward from her fingers like an old spyglass one after the other, extend to a larger one, one big enough to drive a truck through, the outer ring slowly rotating as the image of a desolate landscape appeared.

"What's it called?" A young wolf asked as she looked over Ruiko's shoulder. Ruiko shook her head, "nothing." she said, almost sad. The world was dead. The life gone a long time ago.

The young wolf cocked her head, "nothing!" she sounded surprised. Ruiko nodded as she exhaled, "it's circling a black hole. It's hot, heavy, hard to breathe let alone stand up." Ruiko shrugged her shoulders, looking out at the landscape. She chuckled, "but you can blow things up." She turned slightly, looking over her shoulder at the young wolf, her eyes wide like an excited child.

"Perhaps?" The young wolf arched her eyebrows. Ruiko could see the young wolf anxious for a little adventure. Young wolves are like that. Born to be a little wild and reckless. Ruiko sighed, seeing a little of herself. By the gods, she thought am I getting old. Despite being a teenager, she spent months, even years, hundreds of years in this realm. but in Academy city, she'd leave for an hour maybe two or a day maybe two, come back and join her friends. Ruiko smiled as she was about to speak.

"You'd be crushed by the gravity." Gabrielle spoke, stepping into the array. She took a deep breath, blue flames flickered wildly over her armor, her wild purple tinted hair whipping around. She stepped through, her hair dropped like a lead weight, her knees buckled, her face grimaced, strained then straighten, raised her arm, fingers spread wide, "bang." She said sarcastically with a smirk. A large boulder in the distance exploded. Katrina grinned as she closed her eyes, "amateur." Stepping through to the other side with ease, "wimp." She whispered, cocking her head, "just because I can." She said sarcastically. The horizon lit up in a fiery explosion. The ground trembled, lose stones shook as debris rose into the air but it didn't fall, caught in the black hole's pull, it rushed towards the black consuming mass, a mountain disappeared.

"Show off..." Ruiko grumbled. She grinned, "she always does that here."

"I can hear you."

"You're supposed too." Ruiko's quickly answered, growled, stepping into the array.

She whipped her hand across her chest, multiple explosions across the ground in a straight line, the debris rose into the air, she thrust her hand across her chest again, the debris exploded.

"ooooo... Someone's been practicing." They laughed as the portal closed.


	42. Chapter 42

Day two. Continued from chapter 40.

The sun shined off the windows of a certain five story building. The breeze gently lifted the edge of a certain level one academy city student's short skirt, on her way to work. Her cheeks blushed, heart raced feeling the cool breeze tickle her upper thighs, thanks to her new exotic and sheer underwear. The small girl with a headband made of artificial flowers nestled in her short black hair, hurried across the street, raised her arm, pushed the door open and stepped inside to air condition comfort. Her destination was on the second floor.

Uiharu walked in to Judgment 177. A smile on her face, a skip in her step. She looked and seemed a little happier than usual. Konori Mii, senpai and chief of the 177th branch, furrowed her brow, chugging down a quart of Musashino milk. She smacked her lips, finishing her drink, drew her hand across her mouth. "Uiharu? did something good happen on the way.?" Konori watched as Uiharu put her things on the table, leaned over, powered up her computer, pulled out her chair and sat down. "I think so." She blushed, scooting closer to the table. "Really?" Konori's eyes wide, "something we should know?" She sounded a little mischievous.

Uiharu reached into her purse, pulled out a small personal computer, sat it on the desk, the air filled with the sound of keys being stroked. Uiharu blew out a breath, closed her eyes, brought her hand to her chest, bowing her head, "I think…" She paused, her heart skipped, "I think I…" She slowly opened her eyes, they sparkled, her mouth curled into a gentle smile, "I think I finally…" She gradually turned her head, looking at Konori. "Solved this problem I've been working on for a while." She quickly spoke, her smile grew wider, sincerely happy.

Konori's shoulders fell, her heart flatlined. "Oh…" Her voice dropped like a lead balloon, "of course, that's what made you look that way." She said a little disappointed as she shook her head. "Look what way?" Uiharu cocked her head. Konori blew out a soft breath- looking at the innocent curiosity radiating from Uiharu's expression-, smiled turned to go to her desk, "nothing." She said, "just thought you might have fallen in love." She whispered, sitting down at her desk. She opened a folder and started to read. A few moments later, she raised her head, hearing someone opening the door.

Kuroko yawned as she opened the door to Judgement room 177. She smacked her lips, looking around the room. "Good morning!" She said, lifting her head, smiling bright. Konori cocked her head for the second time this morning, concerned. "I thought you'd take a few days off?" She said, opened another carton of Musashino Milk. "Those injuries_"

"injuries? phttp!" Kuroko blew out a breath, shaking her head, "I feel great." She exclaimed, raising her arms over her head, twisting her body, stretching, "see…" She laughed, "no pain, no nothing." She rapidly nodded her head, pridefully, did a few jumping jacks for fun. "I don't know why," her tone rose "but I slept great, woke up and..." She held her arms out from her body, curling her fingers into a fist, "no pain…" She said, drawing in a deep breath as she closed her eyes, "probably because I'm in great shape." She grinned with a conceited expression.

Konori's eyes bulged, coughed, nearly choked, milk sprayed from her mouth, "whoops… Sorry…" She quickly reached over, grabbed some paper towels to clean the mess, holding back the laughter, tickling the back of her throat. Kuroko narrowed her eyes, seeing Konori's cheeks turning red, "something wrong?" She asked, probingly. "No! No!" Konori quickly spoke, crumbling the paper towel, tossed it into the trashcan. "It's just that you could barely stand, "she said, taking her seat reaching for the carton of milk, "let alone work."

Kuroko closed her eyes, tensed her lips, "yeah!" she answered, walked across the room, "I don't know what to tell you." She said, "but" she shrugged her shoulders, held her hands out to her side, "this is Academy city" she said, walking through the waiting area. She looked over to the desk by the window, arched her eyebrows, seeing Uiharu and yelled her name, walked over and stood next to her desk. Uiharu arched her eyebrow surprised, looking over at Kuroko. "before my patrol, can I ask you something? Kuroko thinned her eyes, whispered into Uiharu's ear. "Did you hear about sissy?" She asked.

Uiharu wrinkled her brow, slowly shook her head. Kuroko's shoulders dropped, let out a breath, "something's…" She paused. "going on?" Uiharu interrupted, glancing from the corner of her eye, her eyebrows arched, her fingers flashing across the keys of the computer, Images were populating the two new fifty-inch-wide monitors. She suddenly stopped, her hands raised just a little, her fingers frozen. Why is she looking that way? Uiharu gasped.

Kuroko had a manic expression on her face, like an angry clown with no makeup. Her eyelids wide, her eyes shaking in their sockets, her lips trembling, drooling. She wanted to tell her something. The level four teleporter wanted to tell her something bad. Kuroko wanted to tell Uiharu something right now. Kuroko Shirai slapped her hand on the desk, Uiharu's heart jumped. "sshe ssaid she...ske...shi..." Kuroko appeared to be having a seizure. Uiharu, sensing something wrong rose from her seat, Kuroko stopped, her face turning bright red, taking a big deep breath, she quickly spoke, "big sister said she loved! Me!" She snatched Uiharu, like a saltwater crocodile seizing prey, squeezed her like a car being crushed, jumping up and down, Uiharu's body like a ragdoll in Kuroko's manic expression of joy. "All! My plans! All those times! I planned it! And then it, it happened!" She cackled wildly, eyes shaking looking up at the ceiling as if she was experiencing a religious fervor.

"She's lost it…" Konori Mii looked over from her desk, her eyes wide, deep lines of worry crossed her forehead, not meaning to overhear, or eavesdrop into their conversation. But Kuroko being Kuroko was being loud. And with the sudden display of manic energy rumbled through Judgement 177. Uiharu clearly, uncomfortable, at the mercy of Kuroko's, manic display of raw emotions. "Kuroko!" She said, rising from her seat, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "Kuroko!" Konori raised her voice like a scolding mother. "Huh?" Kuroko spoke on the downward side of her leap, her pigtails pointing up, her eyes trembling. "Is it time for you to go on patrol." Konori asked, her tone gently descending to normal in a desperate hope of saving Uiharu. "Oh!" Kuroko quickly spoke, one final leap and she released Uiharu. Uiharu slumped into her chair, her arms and head laid on her desk. She laid there, like a broken doll, the room still bouncing, a quick surge of something, Uiharu swallowed it down. "How? And when?" She asked with her head lying on the edge of the desk, looking down at the floor.

She knew mikoto had collapsed. Anastasia had taken her somewhere, probably her kingdom. It had been over a day, nearly two since the attack. Academy city was in the process of cleaning up and the names of the missing and injured were being compiled.

Kuroko giggled, reached into her pocket, pulled out the crumpled piece of green paper. "Read this…" Kuroko spoke in triumph, her fingers trembling, "rere...read..." Kuroko, her psyche cracked, stuttered. Uiharu turned her head to the side and held her hand out as Kuroko, now slumped over like the hunchback of Notre Dame, or Gollum from the lord of the rings. she seemed to resist the urge to give up her precious but with trembling fingers, she dropped the crumpled ball of green paper into Uiharu's palm. She glanced at Kuroko, "sorry, little excited." Kuroko nervously grinned, she made a wet slurping sound as she dragged her arm across her mouth.

Uiharu exhaled, raised her head off the table, opened the crumpled piece of lime green paper and read it in silence. Except for the heavy breathing of said hunchback, Kuroko(Gollum) Shirai standing way to close, rubbing her two hands together, the hint of drool peeking over her lower lip.

Kuroko, I'll be back soon. I had to go to Anastasia's kingdom. Tell everyone I miss and love them. Mikoto Misaka. "Her full name." Uiharu slowly nodded. "If that's not a hint I don't know what is?" She knew.

Uiharu dropped her chin to her chest, sighed, letting her hands still holding the crumpled letter, drift to the table. "Kinda distant for a love letter." She said, a little unfeeling, letting her breath drift out her mouth.

"What?" Kuroko's words fell like a guillotine, "you don't believe my precious." A chill rushed down Uiharu's back. Kuroko smiled turned hard, her left eyebrow arched, drew close, so close Uiharu felt her hot breath seething across her cheeks, "wwell, I mean…" Uiharu swallowed as she tried to recover, "go on…" Kuroko, her voice raspy, gradually opened her thin lips, exposing her teeth like a predator. "I_"

"Kuroko! Time for patrol!"

Konori slapped her hand on Kuroko's right shoulder, with a little effort, and resistance from Kuroko, she straightened her up, turned her around, facing the door, "now!" Konori growled, "or…"

"Fine!" Kuroko huffed, "oh!" the level four quickly spoke, as she took her first step to the door, her mood turned bright, "it's odd, I got the letter today but the dorm manager…" Kuroko suddenly froze, cringed, chills ran through her body, the image of the dorm manager glaring shimmered in her eyes. "she said Sissy checked in before curfew." Kuroko took a big breath, released it and shrugged her shoulders, "she did make her bed this morning before she left." Kuroko's mouth curled, "humph, but she said she loved me…" She giggled and disappeared.


	43. Chapter 43

Day two, continued from chapter 38.

Touma's body slammed against the door, bounced backwards, tumbled to the ground. His mind dazed, his body shaking as she gnawed on his leg like a rabid little dog. a dog dressed in a white nun's habit, her green eyes squeezed tight, her teeth trying to bite through his pants. Index, the petite nun in training, freeloader living in Touma's apartment and holder 103,000 grimoire's, growled. Touma, his back against the door, shaking his leg, trying his best to dislodge the rabid sister. "Index, please, miss index." He begged, "I need to get the_ ". with each shake, he got a little further from the door. "Damn this rotten luck!" His face twisting in pain, "index, please stop…" He said, struggling.

A gentle tap on the door and muffled voices.

Seeing the struggling Touma, Kanzaki blushed, sighed and stood up from the table, walked over. Her expression muted but her eyes glistened. She wanted to smile seeing how Touma and Index fought. just like before, she remembered, Index, Stiyls and herself in the past and it made her heart beat a little faster. She pulled her smile back.

"Index?" Kanzaki spoke, putting her hand gently on index's shoulder. Index sighed, her shoulders dropped as she let go, or unhinged her jaw. She narrowed her eyes, "you're right, Kanzaki." She quickly nodded, "We'll finish this later, Touma." Touma rolled his body, breathing heavy, "for such a little girl you sure can_" he said exasperated, crawled to the door. He squeezed his eyebrow, shaking off the cobwebs in his mind.

Another knock, this one a little harder and a little louder.

He closed his eyes, exhaling, "coming…" He said, slowly standing up, grabbed the doorknob.

Kanzaki and Index stepped back, or as one could see Kanzaki lightly pulled, guided Index from the door, stepping in front of the little sister. Index furrowed her brow as Kanzaki held her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Kanzaki?" She said, looking around the powerful magician. Index looked at the door, her eyes concerned, "I don't sense any magic." She whispered, stepping to the side. Kanzaki shook her head, her fingers curling around the top of the sheath. She was skilled in swordsmanship and magic. A priestess of the Amakus-style remix of church and a saint, one of the most formidably magicians of the planet, capable of seven slashes in the time it took for a normal swordsman to do one. Her eyes steeled, her breathing slowed. A wave of worry washed over Index. She looked at the threat in Kanzaki's eyes then to Touma as he turned the doorknob. "NO!" Index shouted, her body already in the air before Kanzaki could react. And like a replay from a few moments ago. Touma and index rolling on the floor, Touma screaming in pain. His hand grabbing the doorknob, slipped off like the final regret of a dying man. The door slowly opened, banged against Touma's head. "Touma, don't …." She struggled, "door..." They rolled to the left, the door opened wider, revealing, like a lifting fog, three women standing, waiting at the door.

Touma on his back, pushing the determined nun away. His eyes wide, he stopped, holding the petite nuns head up, her jaws chomping like a frenzied shark. "She's a Wolf." Someone said. "I don't… Think so…" Another answered. Index stopped, her determined gaze slowly lifted from her prey, Touma, and looked at the open door. Eyes grew wider, sniffing the air like a hound. "Maybe…" One of them said.

A soft metallic click as the six-foot-long polished blade shined, slowly rising from it sheath.

"There's no need for that." A woman's voice drifted through the air. Touma's eyes opened wide, as he caught his breath, "please, we just need to talk." She said. Index leisurely cocked her head, looking at the petite woman smiling standing at the door, "please." Her voice softened, her soft blue eyes gazed past Touma eyeing the only threat in the room. There was no fear in her eyes. the woman simply tilted her head like admiring a portrait. Kanzaki body coiled like a snake, thinned her eyes at the woman in the front.

She stood dressed in a traditional yukata, white with oakleaf design. A little taller than index but shorter than Touma, long black hair mixed with white strands pulled into a long ponytail that fell down her back. Two others stood behind her, waiting. Each one dressed in what could only be described as military armor, like modified American football gear, it covered their breasts, shoulders, biceps, thighs and shins and thick heavy boots on their feet. The handles of knives adorn their bodies, the hilts of two katanas rose over their shoulders. Regardless of the threat from Kanzaki, they waited patiently.

A soft metallic click. The blade slipped inside the sheath.

Touma's ears picked up the sound, he looked over, Kanzaki was standing, her long slender body crouched like an animal about to strike, her hand gripping the top of the sheath. Touma remembered the form when they first met. She and the magician Stiyls Magnus had come to Academy city in pursuit of index. They wanted to capture and erase the memories of the now somewhat docile and confused index. Touma refused. He exhaled as the memory faded, thankfully it ended positive.

Touma looked back at the door, his upside-down view of the three women. He refocused his eyes, his head and eyes blurry from hitting the door. Just for a moment, Touma felt like he was in a dream, something heavy pressed against his chest, uncomfortable yes but still a dream. He looked at them, looking at him curiously. He thought he was in manga or gazing at the newest idol group. The three of them standing at the door, the first was a young woman with a vague easy-going atmosphere surrounding her, her face had a kind look, her long black hair with sprinkles of white, like salt-and-pepper pulled tight into a ponytail that fell down her back. He wondered how long, he leaned his head to the side, narrowing his eyes, "the floor?" He twisted his mouth.

"Hello…" She whispered.

Touma looked up to her face, fell into her soft blue eyes, the blue, one associated with the Arctic Ocean. He knew she, like index was not Japanese. European maybe. Northern European, he guessed.

"Who are you?" Index spoke. She ended up on top of Touma. Worried for his safety, she did the only thing she could. She tackled Touma from behind, driving him into the door but as they fell whether on purpose or not he twisted his body, pulled her to his chest, landed hard on his back. "Someone, who means you no harm." The woman spoke in a voice used to dealing with others. A leader perhaps. A schoolteacher, someone who dealt with a lot of children or packs of wolves, much the same. Touma held index, lying on top of him with her chin pressed against his chest, looking up at the three young women. "Touma." She spoke quickly, her head moved up and down, pain shot through his chest as she drove her chin harder into his chest with each word. "do you know these women?" She parsed her lips, exhaled a hard breath, already expecting the word yes to come from his mouth, spoke again. "Perhaps you saved them before?"

She referred to his habit of saving young girls or young women without their permission. The two-woman dressed in military armor looked at him surprised, looked at each other and smiled. "I think they know you." Index twisted her lips, growled.

"Colleen…" A young woman spoke, slowly cocking her head, "maybe introductions are necessary." She closed her eyes, giggled. the woman dressed in the white yukata with oakleaves, nodded. "you're right, Sanae." The young woman who suggested, closed her eyes, bowed her head. "My name is Sanae," she said raising her head. "Yumiko…" the other bowed her head in greeting. "Achoo!" Yumiko sneezed. "God bless you…" Index spoke. "thank you" Yumiko nodded her head, her large triangular shaped ears pricked up tight, like a Jack-in-the-Box.

The air stilled, sound disappeared.

Aisa dropped her sandwich, her jaw fell open. Kanzaki rose from her crouch, hiding her surprise. Index was quiet. Touma's head hit the ground with a thud as he looked at the women upside down. "Ears… They have ears." Touma whispered. Images of every animal girl ever seen in Japanese anime flashed before him, but this was real. He blushed.

Colleen with her hair the color of dirty snow, salt-and-pepper, her long triangular shaped ears slowly rose along with her grin, "all the better to hear you." She said as her tail slipped across the ground, curling at her feet, the tip slowly rose from the ground, moving up and down as if to say hello.

"My name is Colleen." She said in a friendly voice, tilting her head, "I'd like to invite you to dinner and talk if you don't mind." She smiled, waiting for her answer.


	44. Chapter 44

day two. continued from chapter 43.

The drive down to where they were going to dine was smooth as can be expected. In less than 30 minutes they arrived. There were a group of people standing at the street corner, staring at the four large black SUVs as they pulled to the side of the street and stopped. The rear tail lights cast long crimson streaks across the deep black paint as the doors opened and heavily armed women, dressed in military armor, stepped into the coming dusk. From each of the first three SUVs, they moved quickly, efficiently taking positions around the fourth black SUV. Three women moved to the end of the line of trucks, facing the group of six standing at the corner. The group looked at the women, wondering if it was anti-skill or some unsuspecting foolish businessman but…

This section of Academy city was far from the path that tourist cared to wonder, espers dared to walk. This was district 10, a stronghold of skill out gangs. A bastion of urban decay. It had fallen into despair, disrepair ignored by the governing body of Academy city. A few wind turbines still turned, others no longer functioning like old crosses marking graves of those long dead. Numerous cleaning robots broken, lying on the ground, long overdue for maintenance. There was trash and debris, empty buildings with broken glass covered in filth, grime and graffiti. In the darkened alleys, soft sounds of destitute people sleeping, wandering aimlessly.

"You boys staying?" One of the women asked. "Piss off!" One of them yelled back. The others laughed. "Problem!" Another woman asked, emerged out of the shadows of the last SUV. "Nah!" The woman asked, answers, "they're just being themselves." She laughed. "Fuck!" They hear. "It's one of them." Another one of the group standing in the corner quickly whispers. "I can hear you! Dumbass!" The woman who emerged from the shadow of the SUV spoke, chambering a round of her automatic weapon. "Fucking wolves." The group of six quickly turned and ran away.

"No wonder you can't get a man, Cassandra." One of the women spoke, looking at the tall slender woman. She was attractive, confident. Her dark eyes glimmered in the dying light of the evening, her smile like a straight line cut into her wolf features. She was an elder wolf, more wolf than human. Cassandra shook her head, "I don't know," she said, her voice going soft, "maybe it's the ears, you think?" she grinned, running her tongue over her large canines, lowering the muzzle of her automatic weapon. "you're tail? maybe?" The other woman spoke with a grin on her face. "Oh well." Cassandra answered, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm in the mood for female company." She quickly smiled, "any takers?"

"Let's go!" They heard before she got her answer.

* * *

Touma nervously stepped out of the SUV, straightened his shirt and looked at the ground, down the line of black SUV's. He noticed the last SUV. Three women dressed in military armor saying something to a group of guys loitering near the intersection. They turned and ran as a fourth emerged from the other side of the SUV and joins them, saying something to the group.

They laughed, quickly nodded and moved to the sidewalk, raised their heads, looked up the side of the building. The building, eight stories tall and in desperate need of repair. All the doors and windows had been removed. Looking very empty and very dead. The women quickly crouched, leapt high into the air onto the face of the building, grabbing the empty windows, pulling themselves up and scaled the eight-story building, disappear over the edge.

"How?" Touma whispered, wondering if his eyes deceived him. He turned slowly, wide-eyed looking at Index, Aisa and Kanzaki. Index and Aisa have the same surprised expression but Kanzaki's is professional. She looked peaceful, serene almost, her eyes scanning the rooftop as if she was impressed, or wanted to join them. Touma's heart beat a little faster, his cheeks blushed, starting to perspire. The cool breeze sent chills across his warm skin, looking longer at Kanzaki. His eyes never leaving her warm face and smile, he feels embarrassed as if he were intruding on a special moment until she gently lowered her head, catches his gaze. Their eyebrows quickly arched, surprised, their cheeks blushed. "ssorry..." Touma quickly spoke, as his voice shook. "nnooo" Kanzaki nervously returned, pushing strands of her long black hair behind her ear with her fingertips. "We should go." Yumiko's Interrupted their nervous conversation.

"Where's the restaurant?" Index said, stepping out of a large black SUV. "Down this way." Colleen spoke stepping out. Index cocked her head to the right, looked down the slowly darkening street. "Odd place for a…" She quickly sniffed the air. The very slight smell of cooked meat rolled into her nose, wetting her tongue in anticipation. She smacked her lips, drool peeked from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes glazed, nearly satiated. Sanae looked over shoulder, thinning her eyes and thought, "are you sure she's not a Wolf…" She spoke softly.

Touma let out an embarrassing sigh, covering his face with his right hand, shaking his head in dismay, "I must apologize." His voice broke. Kanzaki blushed as Touma brushed against her arm. Sanae slowly grinned, her ears pricked tight seeing the high priestess's cheeks turned red, hearing her heart beat a little quicker. "Kanzaki?" Sanae started to speak. "Sanae…" Colleen spoke softly, thinning her eyes as she shook her head, seeing the mischief in Sanae's eyes. Sanae arched her eyebrows in a what do you mean look? Sanae is a shewolf. A pretty young Wolf. More human than Wolf. But still Wolf. Wolves love to tease, wolves love to flirt. She blew out a breath, twisting her lips, a little disappointed, "just kidding." She spoke. "Ask what?" Kanzaki spoke hearing Sanae's chuckled. "She asked?" Sanae's face lit up as she quickly spoke.


	45. Chapter 45

day two. continued from chapter 44.

Aisa clung to Touma's arm as they walked down the darkening narrow street. Above them tarps stretched from building to building hastening the ever-growing darkness, patches of evening color spilled through the spaces, rustled like gentle waves as the wind passed. Touma blushed, glancing at Aisa's arm curled around his, her warm small hand holding his hand.

"Kanzaki…" Sanae spoke with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Kanzaki slowly cocked her head, as she waited, "seeing anyone?" A hint of surprise but the high priestess quickly suppressed it. years of training prepared her for the worst. she gritted her teeth, glancing at Touma. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, brought her hand up and cleared her throat as she moved closer to Touma. "Are you and Touma?" Sanae being a Wolf noticed. "Huh?!" Touma's throat tightened. "Touma? Kanzaki," Index spoke as she exhaled a soft breath, "has Touma made any, or acted upon any of his deviant behaviors." She glared out the corner of her narrowed eyes at Touma. "Miss index, hhoow could you… I mean, you been with us all day. It's nnot like I would… I mean… Yes, I would but I mean sure but " he looked at Kanzaki pleadingly as if asking for help. "I, I..." Kanzaki blushed, struggling to remain calm and cool. But inside her heart thumped hard and quick against her chest. thinking how cute he looked squirming under the pressure. Sanae and Yumiko looked each other and grinned. Being wolves, they could hear, smell the changes. Colleen sighed, lowered her ears a bit, shaking her head, at her sisters' teasing. "Ooops…" Aisa tripped, falling into Touma, "ssorrryy..." She said, her head buried into his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist to catch herself. "Aisa… Are you okay?" Touma asked in concern as he held her tight. Index moved quickly to Aisa's side. "Aisa, are you okay…" She asked, helping her steady herself. "I'm fine…" She spoke in a whisper, cheeks flushed. she closed her eyes, brushing her nose along his shirt, taking a deep breath. Sanae and Yumiko smiled watching them, looked at each other, "always the quiet ones." They said.

"Is everyone all right?" Colleen asked, still walking. Her large grayish ears turned to listen. She slowed down, thinned her eyes, "I think we are about to be ambushed." She said. Touma, index and Aisa's eyes went wide, Kanzaki crouched, listening to the surrounding darkness, metallic click of her hilt, the glint of steel caught the moonlight. "grrrr..."

A small black form rushed from the alley, growling ferociously. Well as ferociously as a little girl could as she rushed towards them, wearing her best war face and giving her all in the growl. "Gotcha!" Yumiko knelt, snatching the little girl, raised her high into the air. "So stealthy." She laughed as she spoke. Kanzaki smiled, a smile of relief, letting the sword disappeared into the sheath, her body relaxed. Index, Aisa and Touma brought their hands to their chests, exhaling their anxiety.

A little girl with long brown hair drifting wildly as Yumiko tossed her into the air. Her face lit up in laughter, arms and legs splayed out as she rose into the air, fell into Yumiko's outstretched hands. Touma caught sight of her small wolf ears and tail. "A little Wolf?" He spoke, creasing his brow, just then her ear tumbled off her head. "Her ears!" Touma quickly yelled, his chest tightened. "By the gods?!" Sanae raised her voice, looking shocked. "You ripped her ears off!" The little girl caught in Yumiko's grip, her laughing face turned sad, buried her head under Yumiko's chin. She chuckled, nuzzling the little girl's hair, "don't worry…" She said, bending down, picked up the ears and held them out. Colleen took them into her hand, straighten them up and put them on her head. "They're fake?" Touma sighed in relief, shaking his head. "I thought…"

"Nice one, Sanae." Yumiko spoke, adjusting her grip. "You've lost one!" She said, looking towards the alleys entrance.

Warm colors of orange and yellow light flickered across the walls of the alley, giving an eerie feeling around them. Soft footsteps, heavy breathing, a large Wolf emerge from the flittering darkness. Its large head hung low, eyes moving back and forth, looking more annoying than aggressive. Touma's chest felt heavy, a powerful aura pushed against them. If a Wolf could smile, this was the best they could do. The edge of her mouth opened, her teeth exposed. As the rest of the body appeared from within the flicker light of the alley. A small child was lying, sleeping across her massive shoulders, the body rolling back and forth, rocked while she slepted between its' shoulder blades. There was a dragging sound, grunting, struggling and chuckling as two boys were holding onto its tail, trying against hope to pull it back into the shadows. The Wolf huffed, shaking its head, turned and looked at the boys. Yumiko, Sanae and Colleen laughed. Index, Aisa, Touma and Kanzaki just stared. The wolf as large as a small horse, fur the color of black and brown. Laughter followed her down the alley. "Did you lose?" Yumiko cocked her head, looking very much amused. The Wolf slowly nodded, looked at the two boys, still tugging at her tail, "sticky, greasy fingers…" Yumiko said. The wolf nodded.

There was a sound of soft stretching, popping and exhalation of satisfaction. "Rock, paper, scissors." A woman's voice spoke, as she stepped out of the alley, her face slowly shifting to human. Large ears twitched on top of her head. The flickering orange and yellow light danced across her slender body, her hair in a mess fell to her waist. She smiled naughtily as she walked over with her arms raised, hands up, fingers splayed out. "Gimme." She said to Yumiko.

Touma caught his breath as the woman emerge from the flickering lights and darkness. Her eyes shining, her smile soft and her body naked. His heart ramped, blood rush, his whole body warmed at the sight of the young naked woman with the ears and tail of a wolf. He nervously looked around as his face turned beet red. "It's nnot as it looks." He jabbered, glancing ashamedly at Kanzaki, "rreally… I…" He stuttered, "such rotten luck…" He exhaled as his shoulders dropped, still looking at the naked woman with large ears and a tail, very naked, nude, without a stitch of clothing as she walked towards them with her arms raised, hands out, "gimme…"

"Touma…" Index intoned, her voice rough, accusingly, "Touma… Are you staring at that young woman? Why are your eyes not adverted."? Index let out an angry rough huff, crossing her arms over her narrowed chest. Aisa squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Aisa, index, please believe me…" He chattered with a guilty expression but he still looked at a certain pair of assets that glowed in the fires' light.

"Oh my?!" The naked woman spoke, arching her eyebrows, dropping her hands to her side. "You have a male in your group." Her head tilted as she closed her eyes, looking angelic. Her cheeks flushed, her head rolled to the other side, "if I had known… I would've…" Her face seemed to shift, her soft lips pouted turned from a straight line, curved into a smile. She brought her arms up, crossed them below her breasts, peeking between her eyelids, and pushed her breast up. "I guess…" She paused, the tip of her tongue slipped across her lips, "we will have to mate now. Since you've seen me naked." Her eyes open wider, nodding, "it's our tradition so I can't…"

Aisa protectively stepped in front of Touma, Kanzaki moved a little closer. the petite nun's eyes narrowed, "Touma.." she growled. The woman smiled and laughed, "it's always the quiet ones." She said, reaching out to take the little girl from Yumiko. The little girl laid her head on the wolves' shoulders, nuzzling her hair. "Their parents are sleeping or working…" She said, caressing the little girl's hair, "babysitting and she wanted to practice her skills…" looking at the little girl's face. "We should get going…" Colleen said, looking at the small girl. The woman nodded, gently rubbing the small girls back. "Let's go…" She spoke to the other wolf, who exhaled a heavy annoyed breath, turned and disappear down the alley.

Touma took a deep breath, shutting his eyes, relieved he had survived. But he knew, his heart rate spiked, index was going to lecture him later when they came back to the apartment. Maybe, Kanzaki could stay the night. He caught himself, "did I…" And erotic image of Kanzaki barely dressed in pajamas, eyes thinned in seduction appeared before his eyes, slowly dissolving into the darkness. "Why! Why! He gritted his teeth as he looked up realizing the group was a little bit ahead of him. He took a few steps, passing the alley he looked down. A fire was burning in a large drum barrel, four children were playing, rolling over the large wolf, the wolf looking very happy. He blushed, the woman holding the little girl was talking to another, both standing naked but the other didn't have the ears or tail, nothing hiding the soft curves of the young woman. His heart ramped, he quickly swallowed and glanced ahead, index, thank God, hadn't noticed. He looked down the alley one more time and his eyes opened, eyebrows arched in surprise. The two naked women were looking at him, mischievous expressions on their faces as the flames flickered. They raise their hands up, cocked their heads and gave him a nice little finger wave. He was about to speak, when the fire popped, the flames quickly illuminated the dark behind them. Further down the alley, the glistening of narrowed eyes and the pale white glow of teeth. A sudden fear filled his chest. A large wolves head slowly moved in the darkness. This one larger than the one with the children, bigger than an automobile. One of the children noticed, quickly ran into the darkness, laughter echoed. How long?" He said without thinking, "how long have…" he stopped, quickly looked around, "Damn, this rotten luck." He said, seeing Index and the rest fading in the shadows.

* * *

He rushed ahead to join them as they walked along the narrow street, passing dilapidated buildings. The heavy sound of tarps blown by the wind. He looked up at the tarps stretch between buildings admiring the beauty of the cut-out views of the coming evening night sky. The ground littered with trash and the remains of cleaning robots. The glass crunched under their feet, quickly went silent. The area changed.

The buildings were empty, stripped clean. Ladders, paints, tarps and scaffolding stored inside the empty shells. Further down, the buildings were whole. New windows and doors, fresh paint of bright colors decorated the buildings and warm soft light poured from the windows. They could see people going on with their lives like real-life television shows. Touma looked over his shoulder, his forehead wrinkled, wondering, amazed at the difference. "How…" He started to speak. It was Colleen who answered. "I've only been here for a few hours," she said "but the others have been here for quite a while." She spoke, continued walking. "School district 10 was left all alone. Lost in decay. They call it the strange." She sighed, looking at newly painted buildings. "A little elbow grease, money and… Persuasion." She grinned, "and you get all this." She turned around to face them, her hands held out like a model of the game show. She leaned her head to the right her neck popped, leaned her head to the left it cracked. "So, we decided it would be a delightful place or we would make it a wonderful place I guess. You'd say." Sanae and Yumiko laughed. Touma worried, catching the way she said persuasion. When the vampires had attacked academy city, he'd seen the type of persuasion the wolves used. The memory sent chills down his spine. The vampires were strong, fast and determined. What could a gang of skill outs do against a pack of wolves. Without thinking he squeezed Aisa's hand a little tighter, too tight. He gazed at the ground, thinking of the skill out gangs being ripped apart like paper. Large claws and fangs, screaming in terror, being run down. "Touma…" she spoke in a soft, hiding the discomfort voice. Touma quickly blinked, surprised at his own reaction. He released his grip and started pulling away. But Aisa's gentle smile and even gentler hand wouldn't let go. Colleen continued walking, her ears twitched. The grin on her face showed she knew what Touma was thinking. She is a very old elder wolf after all. "don't worry." She said. "no one was hurt. Well not really…." She parsed her lips in thought. "well not fatally." She laughed. "you can thank Sanea and Yumiko for that." Both smiled looking over their shoulders at Touma. "a little ass kicking but no severe harm…" they laughed. "besides, look at the result. The ends justify the means…. right?" Touma's shoulders dropped, "I've heard that excuse in Academy city before." He said, closing his eyes. thinking of the three-young woman around him. each one had been held to that excuse. Kanzaki had been lied to about Index's condition. Aisa had been lied to and used in an Alchemist bid, a former partner of Index's, to release Index. All to keep Index's under the control of the church. the church thought nothing of manipulating the truth to get what the wanted. the ends justified the means.

"the strong prey on the weak, no matter the environment. If living in dilapidated buildings, trashed covered streets makes you strong. What future does it show to those that just want to live in peace?" Colleen spoke. "if they had been wolves or vampires they would've been dead. This is the world we came from." She said. "strength is used to protect, guide and nudge those that need it." she chuckled. "they can think nothing of their stupid rules like be nice to kittens in the rain and children. But what of it, if it is not raining what of the kitten or when the child grow up. they can live here and work or leave." She finished with a hard edge to her voice. "they may not like our rules, but we will enforce them." She balled her hand into a fist. "besides," she slowed to a stop. "if you are just nice to others and yourself, you'll have no problems." She turned cocked her head, gave a mischievous wink of her eye. An uneasy silence hung in the dusk. Colleen turned around and started walking. Touma looked nervously around to Index and Kanzaki. They seemed to be thinking about what she had said. They appeared to be comfortable with what she had told them. Perhaps being raised in and following the strict teachings of the church what Colleen had said appealed to them. He looked at Aisa, born with to power to attract vampires, having to worry about that every day of her life. Until she was found by the Alchemist. But used for nefarious means. and now she wore the cross of the Necessarius branch of the church. She looked comfortable with what she had heard. She walked besides him, holding his hand, a warm smile on her face. But silently. Aisa only cared about one thing. Holding his hand. But Touma had heard it before. He sighed, closing his eyes and spoke. "Why did you come here?" Touma asked the obvious question. Colleen's ears twitched, her tail brushed the ground, "… We were with our mistress chasing down a scientist that had stolen some data from us… And he came here." She thinned her eyes looked at Yumiko and Sanae. "So once the mission was finished. Something extraordinary had happened and so she decided to let us stay." Yumiko and Sanae nodded. "what happened?" Colleen cleared her throat, "that's another story." She said.


	46. Chapter 46

Day two. The other realm. Banri Edasaki and Haruue Erii

A pack of wolves, about seven, five in Wolf form, two in human form with ears and tails visible, sat on a hill, behind them thick lush forest, in front of them grasslands that stretched to the horizon. A vibration rolled across the ground, getting stronger. The sound of hooves thundering like a far-off thunderstorm. One of the young Wolves in human form, looked worried, into the distance. As a cloud of dust rose. "Are we running today?" She asked, raising her chin a little higher. It was a major event for the wolves. A gather of the packs, a social event where they ran, rested and enjoyed each other's company. Packs of wolves would run across the grasslands until they could run no more. It would start in the morning and end just before the sun sank below the horizon. A soft growl answered. A Wolf, the color of mountain granite lifted its head, eyes furrowed gazing out to the distance. "I don't think so…" The other Wolf in human form spoke as she pruned her tail, looking towards the coming thunder. They had come to the other realm to guard and protect their mistress and of course wolves being wolves, to hunt.

Ruiko Saten had told them, much to their dismay, disbelief that the earth in this realm was the size of the sun. The mountains so high, Mount Everest was nothing more than a mound in comparison. The snows of the Highlands, so deep, elder wolves would be buried, the tips of the ears looking like sharks swimming through the water. The herds of the prairie, grassland animals stretch for miles like the bison of the Midwest. They covered the grassy plains in a black cloud. When they stampeded, the earth shook but those herds are gone from over hunting, but they were insignificant compared to the herds on this earth. A single herd could number in the hundreds of thousands. The running herd was close, the ground shook, trembled, the roar of the stampede deafening. Dust hung over the animals, covered the sky. A wolf in human form slowly rose, craning her neck for a better view, her ears flickered and then stilled, "is that?"

The others turned their heads, as she spoke, looking in the direction. A large black elder wolf running alongside the herd, trying her best to separate her chosen prey. "Banri!" She said, a little surprised. Elder wolf is a contradiction, considering who this black wolf was. The name elder just referred to their age. Elder wolves could be centuries, even thousands of years older, depending on the ranking. Besides their age, wisdom, ones referred to as elder wolves very physically different. While the young Wolf, a pretty wolf as they are referred to by the elder wolves, were built like ordinary wolves in the wild. The types you see on National Geographic, in Yellowstone Park only larger. Their features smooth, soft, elegant. An elder wolf features were cut, sharp and aggressive. Many of them larger in size, muscular than the younger wolves, Built for battle. And much loved and desired by the young pretty wolves.

And Banri Edasaki was technically a young pretty wolf, only a few days old but her build and strength, even at this immature age put her in the elder wolf position. And being brought to the other realm by Boudicca, Freya and Colleen, trained in what it meant to be an elder wolf. One day in Academy city, 100 years in this realm. The pack of wolves standing on the hill, overlooking the herd watched as Banri ran along the herd, her red eyes blazing, closing in on her prey "she's going for a single kill." The young Wolf in human form spoke in excitement.

* * *

Before the hunt. Banri took a breath as she walked along the edge of the lush forest, taking in the smells of the woods. The smell of the early morning rains, wet grasses, flowering shrubs, the grassland and the aroma of prey. Her mouth watered but she couldn't hunt right now. She had other prey to worry about. More important prey, her sister. Haruue Erii had wandered off again. They had just eaten a nice big field animal with snout, tusks with thick hard skin and soft juicy meat. She drooled remembering the taste of the flesh across her tongue. No! She said, squeezing her eyes, shaking her head. "This was Haruue's fault." After a nice afternoon nap, Haruue rose with a look in her emerald eyes, a light mischievous curl at the end of her mouth. "Tag!" She yelled, giving Banri a quick lick across her muzzle, "count to hundred." She said as she took off running, "then find me…" She disappeared into the shadows.

Haruue was like this now, before, before she had become a Wolf. She was quiet, shy, like to eat and often spaced out as she walked, walked into things. But now, well, she kinda still did it. But it didn't hurt as much, with her large black ears, sensitive nose and thick fur and even thicker head. she'd hit something, chuckled, brushed it off. "Why am I doing this?" Banri growled, raising her nose, sniffing. "She's probably sleeping again." She said, knowing her sister, her pack mate had a fondness for naps. Banri slowly shook her head as she walked through the forest. Sniffing the ground for Haruue's scent. she raised her head and peered out into the grasslands. She slowed herself, her head low, eyes thinned. A big herd of wapiti. Large deerlike animals, lying on the grass, some grazing as they stood. Large muscular Bull Males stood six maybe seven feet at the shoulders, antler spread out eight feet wide. her eyes and ears arched, curious she walked a little closer to the edge of the forest. Having eaten and slept, she wasn't really that hungry. But a snack maybe? She thought, setting her massive paw down. She felt it bend before it broke. A fallen limb cracked under her paw. A sense of disappointment spread through her body. she was a wolf after all. Stealth was one of the requirement. "please don't let anyone be around." She sighed. The sun shined warm on her face as she emerged from the forest. The animals, the prey of the grasslands, raised their heads curious, called out in alarm.

Haruue Erii yawned as she rolled her head and plopped on the ground. She found herself a nice hiding spot. The ground was cool, the thick bushes provided comfortable shade and the breeze felt good across her fur. She grinned as only a Wolf could have grinned, laying her head across her massive paws, slowly closing her eyes. "Find me." Her only response to Banri's telepathic query. Despite both now being elder wolves, they still retained their ability to use their esper powers. Which really helped when hunting, sneaking up on other wolves and other mischief. "Nap time…" The sleepy Haruue hadn't changed since her turning.… thanks to the organic micromachines and Boudicca's blood…She loved to eat, loved to nap. She mastered the act of napping. She was very much the same Haruue Erii from Academy city. She walked in a daze as Banri and herself used to go shopping, or out to eat. Occasionally she'd walk to the windows or doors. Oh well… She didn't mind. She'd chuckled a little embarrassed and continue. She smacked her lips one more time, sighed softly and fell into a deep wolves' sleep.

It may have been a minute or even an hour but her ears slowly stiffened, slowly rotated as her sleepy emerald eyes opened. A distant rumbling shook the ground. She slowly raised her head, thinned her green eyes, gazed through the brush. The rumbling grew louder. The branches overhead shook. Haruue's eyes barely slits as her muscles tensed, rising from the ground.

Louder the sound, nearly deafening, her ears flicked back against her head, her tail moved in anticipation. Her claws slipped into the dirt, as she crept towards the edge. The edge of her nose pushed through the leaves. The prey running in a panic. Thunderous hooves hitting the ground, massive racks of antlers, some wider than a man is tall, large elk like beast, wapiti, they called them, their vocal calls, bugling, crying out, "run… Predators."

Banri Edasaki was giving chase. She ran alongside the thundering herd. Her eyes focused, looking for any tell. "there…" she said, noticing the hitch in the gait of a larger male. The rear leg had been injured and had healed wrong. A disadvantage to an animal that relied on speed to survive. Banri slipped her way into the herd, passing slower prey. closer and closer, her mouthed opened wide. closer, "Now!" her jaws snapped like a steel trap. "damn it…" she felt her teeth slide across it fur. " why! Do I always have this problem," she growled, adrenaline surged, leaped forward, swatted its hind legs out from under it.

Haruue slowly grinned, her eyes narrowed, focused, her muscles tensed with each silent placement of her paws, her breath slowed, her ears dropped against her head, body coiled like a spring. The thrill of the hunt filled her with excitement, her prey drive taking control, heart pounding in her chest. She chuckled, seeing Banri running alongside the panicking herd of wapiti, selecting her prey, slipping inside the running mass. A screech of pain, legs and hooves tumbled, antlers broke. "She missed…" Haruue's eyes shot open surprised by her sisters' miscalculation, quickly narrowed. The prey tumbled across the ground, bounced high above the undulating herd. Adrenaline poured through her veins, her heart slammed against her chest. Haruue's paws cracked the ground, her coiled body shooting out of the bushes. She ran through the smaller weaker prey, launched herself high into the air, her mouth opened wide, filled with white sharp teeth, snatched the prey by the neck. "Got it." The action put to words shot through her brain, the prey's body fought against her as it kept rolling. Haruue remembered her training. Boudicca had shown her quick kills. Fast, efficient, merciful. She would roll with the prey, her jaws clamp around the throat, rolled on her back dragging the prey, using her hind legs, rose off the ground, cracked the body like a whip, slamming into the ground. The bones cracked, muscles, tore and flesh bled. Haruue's emerald eyes glistened, the adrenaline addictive. She rose, holding the prey in her mouth, breathing heavy, excited.

Banri, recovered from her tumble, nothing hurt but her pride. She shook her body, dirt and dust clouded the air, looked at Haruue, sensing the inevitable. Haruue's wide green eyes slowly disappeared into slits, a soft growl, was her knowing response.

Banri snarled, bearing her teeth, crept slowly in a stalking motion. Haruue tugged the prey backwards, across the ground, away from Banri, whose eyes went wide, thinned again. She broke the ground, charged, "mine!" She growled, "aa-ah!" Haruue quickly spoke, quickly dragging the prey away, her teeth firmly clamped around it's throat. Banri lunged, snatching the rear leg of the wapiti. The body of the animal now caught in a violent tug of war. Neither one willing to give up.

* * *

The wolves standing on the hill, watched as the two-large black elder wolves tugged at the prey. Neither one yielding. "she should share." A wolf in human form nodded her head, twisting her mouth, "I mean…they both technically worked as a team. So_"

"I wouldn't..." another spoke. "really?" she looked over her shoulder, looking confused. "well, if it was you I wouldn't." she pursed her lips, "anyone else…' she shrugged her shoulders, "okay..." she exhaled. The young wolf pushed out her lips, in her best pout, sighed, "you're just being mean…" she huffed crossing her arms over her breast, stared at the ground. the other wolf closed her eyes, shaking her head, "fine, maybe I would." The young wolf quickly smiled, looking over her shoulder. Her face lit up. "Really!" the other nodded, "sure," she slowly grinned, "you could have the ass end." Her body shook with laughter. "oh! Poo…" the young wolf jerked her head. "that's right!" they laughed A wolf with the color of mountain granite rose from the ground, moving her head to give direction. The others looked. "well, I guess the tug of war ends now…"

Banri Edasaki and Haruue Erii, two large black elder wolves caught in a violent tug of war. The body stretched, muscles tore, skin ripped and blood spilled. Their heads shook in blinding violent motion, their muscles strained as they each pulled with massive strength. Their claws dug into the dirt. Neither on yielding. Their growling shaking the air. despite being sisters, packmate's, arguments could and would happen. If it didn't get too violent, others would just watch. It was their mothers' responsibility or another elder wolf. Banri Edasaki and Haruue Erii pulled in a violent tug of war, red eyes glaring, green eyes staring. The smell of blood filling the air, their noses, their sight. Blood lust was growing stronger. Hearts beat faster, blood boils and rage takes over. Their eyes would glaze over and the taste of blood would make them go berserk. Blindly fighting anyone.

A black flash, a sudden crunch and the tension broke. Banri and Haruue flew backward, tumbling across the ground. they came to a stop, shook their heads, their vision blurry, slowly came into view. A very large black wolf, as big as a city bus, mouth so large she could swallow a man whole. She tossed her head back, the body of the wapiti tossed like a rag doll fell into her mouth. two bites and a quick swallow, Boudicca finished the source of the argument. "nice snack." She said grinning as a wolf could only grin. She turned, looked over her shoulder, "if you can't share," she arched her eyebrow, her red eyes glistened, "you get nothing." she snorted. The ground broke at her paws as she burst into a run, heading towards the escaping herd.

Banri Edasaki and Haruue Erii looked at their mother, heads cocked like curious puppies. They sighed, shaking their heads and took off running after her. They bumped against each other a few times, smiling as only a wolf could smile, as the wind rushed across their faces, hearts beat faster, eyes picking up their prey. Catching up to Boudicca, they spread out to chase their prey.


	47. Chapter 47

day two. continued from chapter 45.

In front of them. A little distance away, a shaft of light cut the shadows away, laughter and the aroma of cooked meat rolled outside. A woman stepped from behind a door, her black hair drifted across her shoulders, dressed in a casual white blouse and skirt that fell just below her knees. Her face lit up in warm light, her cheeks a little red. She was attractive middle-aged but still youthful. Her eyes shined in youthful exuberance as she looked inside, her arms still extended behind the door, like she was holding on to something.

"Myuri." She tilted her head, spoke in a soft tone. She was still for a moment as she waited like a teacher waiting for an answer from a student. The tip of her tongue slipped along her natural colored lips, the edges curling into a smile. Her chin raised a bit as she looked up and a young woman, a wolf appeared from behind the door, smiling, looking only at the woman. She leaned forward just a little and they kissed.

Touma blushed, his eyes getting wider, seeing the open display of affection. The woman, Japanese, blushed, closing her eyes, shaking her head embarrassed. "Maureen..." The wolf spoke, cupping her cheek. Maureen turned her head somewhat, looking down the alley, seeing the group of people walking towards them. The shine in her eyes dimmed, she purposely stepped away, letting Myuri's hand slip from her hand. She put an appropriate distance between herself and the wolf. Myuri creased her eyes, gradually cocking her head, "Maureen…" She said in quiet surprise and worry. "Why are you?" She asked, looking down the dark and narrow road. She sighed understandingly, closing her eyes, without regards to Maureen's embarrassment mixed with a little shame. She raised her head, slipped her hand around Maureen's waist, closed the appropriate space for friends, their bodies pressed against each other, more than friends, lovers perhaps. Myuri's soft tip of her tail delicately stroked Maureen's calf.

Touma could see the closeness the two women shared, standing in the only light of the dark narrow street. They looked happy together. He was surprised, blushed seeing them kiss. He glanced at Aisa, her eyebrows arched as she stepped closer to Touma, squeezing his hand tighter, her face softening. Kanzaki behind index, her hand holding the petite nun in training shoulder. Index being index only wanted one thing. To find out, to get to, the place where the aroma of cooked meat originated. "Ummm…" He spoke, "maybe we should…" feeling like he was intruding. The Japanese woman looked over, stepped away from the Wolf. It was Colleen who spoke first.

"Now, now…" She said in a teasing voice, "don't stop because of us." She said chuckling. Sanae and Yumiko nodded their agreement. Myuri grinned mischievously, pulling Maureen closer, "this is Maureen." She said, "she owns a lingerie shop." She looked at Maureen. Maureen looked at Myuri with surprise in her eyes, her cheeks blushed. "She's mine." Myuri spoke in a raised gentle voice. Maureen's heart thumped against her chest. "Myuri…" she whispered in embarrassment, her eyes becoming wet, looking at the proud wolf. "Wolves like who they like." Sanae shrugged her shoulders, peeking at Kanzaki. "That's right." Yumiko looked over her shoulders to Touma.

Colleen reached over, taking hold of the door, "excellent job today" she said. Myuri nodded. "Everything secure?" Colleen asked the young wolf, glancing at Maureen. Hinting at her protection. Myuri nodded, her ears twitched just a little as her tail drew them closer. "I have my sisters." She said, a soft smile came across her face. "Good." Colleen answered. Myuri bowed her head saying goodbye. Colleen nodded hers. and the rest followed. Myuri and Maureen gradually walked away. They walked side by side, becoming only shadows. Touma took a breath, breathing out a little relief as Maureen lean her head on Myuri's shoulder before disappearing into the shadows.

Kanzaki's gaze followed the two, her eyes scanning the darkness, looking along the rooftops. The clear night sky, interrupted by black bars of tarps stretched across narrowed rooftops. The narrow road became silent. "What do you see?" Sanae asked the high priestess. Kanzaki was silent, her grip tightened on the petite nun in training "five on each rooftop." She closed her eyes, speaking softly, "three or four the alleys." She went silent. She heard only breathing and footsteps. "Something or someone in the buildings." She seemed confused.

"Close enough." Colleen spoke, the light and noise rose as she opened the door farther. Sanae grinned as she looked at Colleen and Yumiko. "Those are the sounds of her pack. Her sisters…" Colleen spoke, "we had an incident." She said holding her hand out, showing them the entrance.

* * *

Touma looked nervous, looked at Kanzaki as she closed her eyes. Sanae had asked the question. "What do you see?" He thought it odd as he looked around the narrow street. The dark getting thicker like a blanket being pulled over his face. He observed and listened as Kanzaki closed her eyes, wrinkled her forehead, creased her eyes and thought. "Five on each side…" She answered. But that wasn't what concerned him. he wasn't sure if the others noticed. but the night was quiet. Touma looked over, with concerned eyes open wide. he looked at Colleen, who peered at Kanzaki in interest, ears pricked slowly moving like radar, her arm raised, hand open towards the inside of the building. And not a sound was coming out. "How did she?" He thought. Complete silence. Colleen waited for her answer. "Something…" Kanzaki tilted her head, "something inside the buildings…" Colleen looked pleased, very pleased. "… We had an incident earlier." Colleen interrupted, slowly closing her hand. The noise roses. "How?" Touma whispered.

"Is that water?" Kanzaki asked curiously, "or leaky pipe?" Sanae closed her eyes as she lowered her chin trying to listen. "I heard it earlier but not as pronounced." She added. "It hasn't rained. So_" Yumiko's right eyebrow rose, gazing at the sound, or more exactly who was making the sound. "She's a Wolf." She said, "I knew it." Touma slowly realized as a familiar pain rose in his belly. His face warmed by the embarrassing knowledge of who was making the sound.

Drip, drip, drip… The sound of falling water, very close, real close, so close, if he wanted, if he dared, he could return the pain of being bitten over tenfold.

Kanzaki had tightened her grip, not out of fear or worry but out of restraint. The sound of the dripping water, hitting the ground at a gentle rhythm. Index, leaning a little forward, her arms hanging by her side, eyes wide glazed over, her mouth wide open, drool spilling over her lips, hanging off her chin. "I'm hungry." She spoke like a child just awaken from sleep, drowsy, "Touma…" She asked. he didn't answer. He covered his face with his right hand, shaking his head, "I'm so sorry…" He spoke in a muffled voice, laced with shame, "please forgive me…" He said. "She's_"

"let's go eat then." Colleen said, holding the door.


	48. Chapter 48

The air was thick with the smell of meat roasting over open flames, the sound of conversations and laughter. The hall was packed with wolves, Academy city students and others. It had the influence of an English pub, or a Norwegian meeting Hall. It reminded Touma of the school cafeteria in size alone. Nothing else remotely came close to it. The thick door closed with a loud bang. But few paid attention. The walls covered in dark heavy wood, carved with ornate reliefs of wolves in battle, hunting and amorous acts of fornication. Touma gave a nervous glance to Index, who was sniffing the air like a hunting dog. He blushed, swallowed hard seeing Kanzaki looking at the relief carved into the door behind them, two naked women in lovers embrace. He nervously cleared his throat looking around the hall filled with thick heavy wooden tables, benches and chairs. The floor made of concrete. The ceiling high. Large stone fireplaces stained with black soot rose to the ceiling, in front of the mouth of roaring flames, large chunks of meat slowly turned, juices dripping into large pans filled with trimmings.

Touma's eyes went wide in surprise. There was Aisa and Index standing like little beggars, their skin glistening in the Inferno, eyes raised, holding large wooded bowls in their hands. Like a scene from David Copperfield. "please Ma'am," asked Index with her best smile, "may I have some more."

A tall Wolf wearing tavern maids outfit laughed, bending over with a ladle in her hand, stirring the thick glistening dark liquid then stood up and filled the large bowl. Index's cheeks swelled as the bowl grew heavy. Touma furrowed his brow as he wondered where they had gotten them. But then saw a stack of the bowls and plates as tall as a man behind them. Another wolf on the other side used a large carving knife to trim the well-done pieces of meat. Index and Aisa with smiles on their faces quickly grabbed a handful of soft bread, letting them sit in the broth, soaking up the juice.

A large dark wooden bar separated the room, wolves and a few older Academy city students in their school uniforms sitting so close, that in the dim light, flickering flames of the fires, they looked like lovers clinging to each other, laughing enjoying themselves as a couple of wolves dressed in tavern maid outfits worked the bar. Heavy plates and mugs moved with haste satisfying many an appetite.

Touma's eyes went wide again, past the bar, large pigs slowly turned on spits. Four wolves working each beast ladling juices over it sizzling flesh. He shook his head, slowly closing his eyes "why?" He said to himself.

A familiar duo, Aisa and Index were standing next to the large piece of rotating pork, pointing at the pieces they wanted. The wolves laughing as they cut off chunks, reached into small copper tub, covered in a green cloth, pulled out foil wrapped food. "What's…" Touma spoke without realizing it. "Sweet potatoes." Yumiko said softly in his ear. Her warm breath brushed across his ear and cheek. His eyes open wide, his heart struck his chest as she nipped his earlobe. "Don't worry…" She said seductively, "everything here is free…" She chuckled softly, rubbing her cheek against his cheek, "even me." She nuzzled the side of his head. "You're two watchdogs are busy. So maybe…"

"Cough, cough…" Touma quickly froze. "Oh crap." Yumiko laughed, bringing her hand up to her cheek feigning surprise, "oh no…" She said unapologetic. "I thought you were with Colleen…" She sighed a little brought her hand up to her mouth, cleared her throat. Touma slowly looked over his shoulder at the tall slender magician. Her eyes thinned, her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Yumiko…" Colleen spoke, slowly emerging next Kanzaki, "perhaps…" She said, holding her best smile, "you should let them know we're here."

"Oh!" Yumiko's eyes opened wide as she sat her chin on Touma's shoulder, her ears rubbed against his head. She grinned mischievously. "I should… Right… Thanks Colleen…" Her eyes slowly became slits. She knew Colleen was here for a little while and time was short. She softly exhaled as she nuzzled Touma's hair and slowly turned away, her long tail slipped across the back of Kanzaki's naked leg. she looked over shoulder and winked at Kanzaki.

Kanzaki exhaled her breath, letting her shoulders dropped. "Thank you, Colleen." She spoke, a little relieved as she looked at the embarrassed Touma, still frozen stiff. "Oh…" She put her hand on Kanzaki shoulder, "don't thank me…" She said with a smirk, "if time wasn't valuable. I would not have interfered." She laughed, "Yumiko is a Wolf through and through." She nodded, looking around the room. Sanae was at a booth, talking to a couple of female Academy city students dressed in their school uniforms. She leaned over, whispered to one of the young woman, who was biting her lip, nodded as her cheeks turned red. The other howled in laughter, slapping the table over and over.

Touma heard someone call out Colleen's name. He looked across the crowded room, standing at the entrance of the hallway, another wolf waved. She had a very big smile on her attractive face, wearing a bar tavern outfit, her ears standing up, her tail flickering behind. Colleen laughed, her ears twitched, as her eyes lit up waved like a teenage girl seeing her best friend after summer vacation. "Tasha!" Colleen raised her voice, "any excuse to see me." Tasha yelled. Colleen's shook with laughter as she made her way. Touma and Kanzaki followed as the elder wolf cut a path through the crowded pub. She held her arms out and hugged, kissed the woman. Her ears bent forward, her tail swung around them like a snake in what could only be called an elder wolf hug. They hugged, brushed their cheeks together left then right and kissed. Touma's cheeks flushed. They separated just a little, wiping the tears from their eyes. "Bitch!" Colleen said as she sniffled, "I can't believe…" Tasha grinned, wiping her eyes, "you're such a baby…" She jerked her head for them to follow, taking Colleen's hand and started walking. Touma quickly looked around for Index and Aisa. "Dammit." He sighed hard, seeing them biting into a baked sweet potato, faces glowing, pieces of food stuck to their chins as they chewed. "Touma, Touma!" Index quickly waved, "free!" She yelled, pointing to the aluminum foil wrapped sweet potato. Another bite and they rushed over as Touma beckoned.

The hallway became silent as Sanea reached to for edge of the door frame and pulled the door out from within the wall. Yumiko joined them as they walked down the hallway, Aisa and index continued gorging on sweet potatoes. Touma looked around at the peculiar designs on the walls. Large wooden walls, in between thick wooden columns, carved motifs of mountains, grasslands and oceans. And yes, intimate carvings. A little tamer, not by much, than the ones he'd seen earlier. He reached out touching the carved wooden surface. He could hear laughter and muffled voices coming from behind the walls.

The sound of wood sliding against wood. The laughter became louder. "Oh! Excuse me…" Touma said, surprised by the sudden opening of the wall. A Wolf stood with her head tilted, ears pointing straight up, looking at the surprised young man. She was dressed in her tavern maid outfit, holding a serving tray to her chest. Touma quickly bowed his head and apologized. The woman smiled, stepping out into the hallway. He peeked as she closed the door excusing herself. A group of people, too young handsome men dressed in military uniforms, black with gray trim and two young women in casual dress kneeling around a table. Each one raising their glass in a toast, laughing. Touma furrowed his brow, remembering thinking as he turned to follow Sanae and Yumiko. "hhow come..." He started to speak.

When they entered the pub, he didn't think about it at the time. The noise, the new surroundings, erotic imagery, images of primal urges of feeding, eating large pieces of animal flesh roasted over fire overwhelmed him. But walking down the strangely quiet hallway, his mind could think, process all the information overload. Besides himself, those two military men were the only males he'd seen. The wolves that attacked the vampires were female, the wolves when he stepped out of the SUV, female. In the pub… He brought his hand to his chin, gazing at the floor, slowly shaking his head, "only females..." He whispered, "umm" he bit his lip, slowly raising his eyes. Sanae and Yumiko were waiting, looking over their shoulders. Aisa and index, cheeks puffed out like chipmunks foraging for winter, holding the sweet potatoes with both hands like they were ready to pray. "Touma…" Index spoke with her mouth full. He started to speak, "wwhy are there only..." Yumiko interrupted with a big smile, Sanae grinned. "There aren't and there are…" Yumiko said quizzically. Sanae just nodded her head. "But are there male wolves?" His voice cracked, wondering. "I mean… You kinda… Need them to yyou kknow..."

Index thinned her eyes, swallowing a mouthful of sweet potato. Her eyes went wide in surprise. The sweet potato and her willingness to scold Touma collided. Aisa saw the signs, quickly smacked her on the back. One smack, then two and finally three. "Okay, okay," she bent over coughing violently, her beet red face slowly returned to normal. " bless you, Aisa…" she took a deep breath as if to ready herself. "Touma!" She thinned her eyes and pursed her lips, "only you with your deviant mind and thoughts would…"

"Those two…" Yumiko interrupted, pointing to the room, "are members of the earth clan. They are a part of Beowulf. Who protect the house of Tepes." She said, slowly letting out a breath, "we…" She said, putting her hand to her chest then pointing to Sanae, who smiled even bigger, "and others only need males for one reason…" She said, slowly licking her lips. "Would you like me to describe it for you…" She said softly, her eyes thinned seductively, "or show you…" she wiggled her eyebrows, pointing to the carved image on the wall. Two figures in the lotus blossom position. A woman, a wolf sitting with her legs crossed, another woman, who straddled the other, facing each other kissing, their tails curled around them. "just put yourself right there…" they grinned. Touma's face quickly turned red as he swallowed, his body started to perspire as his blood warmed. The thought crossed his mind. And his thoughts froze. The women, these wolves were not very subtle when it came to the opposite sex or even sex in general. Touma inhaled a wet nervous breath, sudden erotic images flashed across his eyes as he glanced at Kanzaki, who was looking a little too closely at the carving. Her eyes wider than normal, biting her lower lip. The thoughts quickly faded as the faint sound of teeth grinding, stopped him dead in his tracks. He tilted his head, looking at the petite nun in training, sweet potato stains on her cheek and habit, her green eyes glaring, jaws clenched. He leaned to the opposite side to see Aisa, her eyes open wide, glistening with a simple sad expression that hit him hard in the chest. "I, I'm just wwondering hhow come?!" He wiped his forehead, swallowing what little saliva he had in his mouth. Why did I say anything he thought? Sanae chuckled, looking at Yumiko and then Touma and spoke. "Males don't have the ears and tails that we do. More human than Wolf. So, one could be standing next to you as you wait for the bus or sitting in one of those private rooms like those two." She said, "let's go…" She said with a smile, "we don't want to miss when they start serving dinner…"

"Dinner!" Index quickly spoke up, swallowed hard, looked excitedly at Aisa, snatched her hand, turned and hurried down the hall. "Oh!" Index said loudly, "Touma, we will be talking when we get to the apartment…" The will to live slowly slipped from Touma's body, his shoulders sank, his body sagged as he closed his eyes, "damn, this rotten luck…" He said, taking another step down the hall.


	49. Chapter 49

Touma walked through the door of the private room. It was smaller than he expected. There was a table sitting in the middle of the floor, much to his chagrin, the interior walls were plain white. Colleen, Yumiko and Sanae were sitting on the same side, across from them a very anxious index, taking very deep breath as if to calm herself, a permanent smile on her face. Aisa sitting next to her, cheeks flushed with a very slight smile, a small space then Kanzaki, at the corner of the table, closest to the door, closest to Sanae. The three wolves sitting wore serious faces, perhaps Touma thought it was time for the talk, no more flirting, no more teasing. Sanae looked at Touma as he stood in the doorway, pointed to the empty void between Kanzaki and Aisa, "Touma…" She said softly as she grinned, pointing to the spot. Kanzaki and Aisa, scooted a little closer, Sanae, Colleen and Yumiko nodded as he walked over knelt, tried to squeeze his body into the slowly tightening vice. Does he even know? The three wolves thought. He can't be that naïve. The space getting smaller as he wiggled in between Kanzaki and Aisa. They both smiled, very subtle, their cheeks blossomed. The wolves noticed of course, each inhaled, becoming very serious. Colleen looked over to the door. Tasha, the wolf who had waved and guided them to the private room, looking very serious, bowed her head tapped the wooden frame. The white wall behind them slowly separated into two individual pieces as two wolves wearing tavern maid outfits pushed the sliding doors until the pieces disappeared into the wall.

The smell of roasted pig, the size of a small automobile rolled into the room like a tidal surge, the bronze colored behemoth, skin crackled monstrosity lay ready to be devoured, root vegetables surrounding the sacrifice. Touma quickly looked at index, who was still like a statue, mouth hanging open, her eyes sparkling like a young girl seeing her favorite idol. How does she do it? Touma wondered as the sound of copper plates filled the room. The two wolves next to the large monstrosity of pig began to carve the beast and brought the feast to the table over and over, rounds of food and drink, nonalcoholic drinks of course appeared before them like the truest magic. Sanae, Yumiko stared in wonder as Index and Aisa shoveled meat into their mouths, the veggies like unwanted guest slowly cooled, gently brushed to the side. Touma sighed, closing his eyes, taking a civil fork full of meat, delicious he thought.

* * *

He put his fork down on the empty plate, exhaled, feeling the pounds slowly filling his gut. His tired I can't believe I ate this much expression said more than his words ever could. The urge to lean back, unbuttoned his pants was overwhelming. But he felt it would be disrespectful even rude. But then again, he remembered the lewd carvings along the hallway and in the main hall, perhaps he thought it was expected. But it was a struggle, just for him to look around the table. He looked at Aisa and Index, the utensils no longer of use, using their hands to scoop mounds of pulled pork into their mouths, their eyes glazed. The feeding motions mechanical in nature.

The wolves were enjoying the feast, and of course, enjoyed watching Index and Aisa. Yumiko and Sanae seemed fixated on the petite nun in training as she continued her gluttonous expression of feeding that even they found impressive. Colleen savoring every bite. It seemed that Tasha, the owner of the establishment and the woman who waved and took them to the private room was famous for these types of feast. A whole pig, roasted over open flame until the skin was chard, crunchy black and the meat fell off the bone. Kanzaki took a few bites, nowhere close to Aisa or Index's capacity. Touma wondered if that was normal, or was she holding back.

The scraping of teeth against bone and soft growling. Sanae and Yumiko, even Colleen watched wide-eyed, intimidated or impressed he wasn't sure. Index gnawing on a bone, no small bone, but a thigh bone. The thick bone nearly hiding her small face, her satiated eyes peeking over the rounded edges. Crack! Either her jaw had just broken or it was the thigh bone. They couldn't tell, because index continued to chew. Another handful of meat, then bone. Index repeated the process. "She's a Wolf…" Yumiko whispered, peeking at the other two, "could be…" Colleen spoke, shrugging her shoulders, taking a wet towel from one of the wolves dressed in tavern maids outfit. Colleen leaned back, putting her hand on her stomach and sighed, "very good…" She said nodding her approval.

Aisa slowly drifted backwards, like a leaf falling softy to the ground, lying on the floor, staring up at the white ceiling as she rubbed her belly. "Burp!" Index's eyes rolled back like a shark having feasted to the extreme. She moaned, falling, like a rock plunging to the earth, backwards to the floor, exhaled a breath and slowly closed her eyes. both hands holding the basketball size bulge underneath her modified habit. Colleen looked over, Tasha nodded, slid opened the door and whispered. "Well," Colleen spoke in a tired breath, rubbing her belly, "I thought maybe index was going to out eat us." She said as Yumiko and Sanae chuckled, "up until the end, but we did it." Yumiko reached over high five Sanae's hand. "Young wolves…" Colleen slowly shook her head and sighed. -there was a soft knock, Tasha opened the sliding door-, "everything, is a competition between them." Colleen said, as Tasha whispered into the hallway. "lets us talk..." she said, looking across the table. "as you know, we asked you here for a reason. A very specific reason." She said, bring her hand to her mouth. She burped softly, a little embarrassed, "excuse me…" she continued. "we really just need verification. And I hope you know that you don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable. We will not force you or think less of you." Touma felt a chill down his back, "what could be so important it would come with a warning."

He was sure that he didn't know or have anything that could be of value to them. He looked at Index. She was the one with the most value. She carried 103000 volumes of the darkest magic inside her head. could they want something from her? Kanzaki was a high priestess of the Amakusa style remix of church, a mixture of Buddhism, Shinto and crossism. Maybe she had something. Aisa, she had the power of deep blood. Which had the ability to kill vampires. A power she displayed during the invasion of Academy City. but he had seen wolves killing vampires, so that couldn't be it. But him, he was just a level zero with a powerful right hand. It wasn't as if he could just give them his right arm. Could he? Chills ran through his body. they could bite it off. after watching them eat, that answer was possible. The urge to run slowly inched up in his belly. As if she recognized the concern or growing fear in Touma's face, Colleen exhaled a breath and spoke, looking directing at Kanzaki, "do you know how to kill god?" she asked in all seriousness.

The air in the room disappeared, a stone seems to lodge in Touma's throat. Index slowly opened her eyes, looking up at the pure white ceiling. A heavy silence surrounded them, the room felt smaller, warmer as they waited for the answer. "The reason I asked," Colleen spoke in a businesslike tone "is that my sources have told me of an incident that occurred not too long ago. Angel fall I think it was called." Colleen spoke, looking at the high priestess. Kanzaki silently nodded her head. Touma's body shook as he remembered the incident. An angel forced from heaven to the world of man. A major spell done by accident. Touma's father, Touya had caused the spell angel fall to activate, after arranging many of the souvenir he had acquired through his travels into a specific pattern. "you battled the archangel Gabriel to a standstill." She said, "but I think you were holding back? weren't you?" Colleen asked. Kanzaki sat in silence. Her eyes looking into nowhere. Touma seeing the worry in her eyes spoke, "it wasn't her fault…" he said, apologetically, bowing his head.

Colleen furrowed her brow, as she looked at Touma, looking like a child coming to the defense of a friend. "there is no blame or shame for taking on a battle. …" she said, taking a breath, "I know many wolves that have gone into battle, winning against insurmountable odds." She looked at Kanzaki, "like many warriors we do not gloat in victory because even in victory we can lose." She said, looking around the table. "but I am asking because I do not want to lose when we win. That is all. She has survived a battle with a "higher being" -she made air quotes-, so I am asking for any information regarding the techniques she used." She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes thinned. She sighed, "so any information will be appreciated."

Kanzaki closed her eyes, silently sitting next to Touma. He knew the battle had been taxing on her. It was something she didn't want to do. To do harm to the angel that had been forcibly taking from heaven and thrown down to earth. It wasn't the angels' fault but the extreme method the angel wanted to use to get back to heaven was to destroy the earth. They couldn't let that happen. He reached out and put his hand on her bare knee. The warmth of his touch sent chill across her skin, goosebumps covered her body. "Kanzaki," he said softly, kindly. "she said you didn't have to answer."


	50. Chapter 50

Kanzaki took a breath as she closed her eyes mulling the question over and over in her mind. Humans cannot go against God. It was a singular statement, a single rule applied to all mankind's religion all around the world. she slowly licked her lips as she opened her eyes and spoke. "I am of the Amakusa-style crossist church. A fusion of religions and the crossism technique. it is a mixture of different religions in which angels do and do not appear. Such as Buddhism and Shinto. I used the difference between them to attack the angel. When I couldn't use crossist techniques, I moved to Buddhist or Shinto." she swallowed. " here in japan, there are ways to interact with the Gods. Ways to fight against gods. There are stories of people killing evil gods, those that went berserk, wreaking havoc. Many of them, the god was slain with just a normal sword." She went silent, her eyes glazed, staring into nothing. "in the Shinto religion, it is stated that one mustn't wound God. Which would mean that it is possible to wound, or kill God." she nodded, slowly raising her chin and looked across the table to Colleen. she was leaning forward, holding her tea in her lap, her eyes staring like a predator, her ears bent forward drawing in every bit of information, the ends of her lips curled. she looked very pleased with what she was hearing. she nodded her head a few times, leaning back, looked at Sanae and Yamiko. who both nodded their heads. "this is good." Colleen spoke, " very good." she brought the teacup to her mouth and took a drink, inhaled the aroma, " so because the church teaches god cannot be killed_" Index interrupted, " the church does not teach anything concerning the ability to kill god because god cannot be killed." Colleen arched her eyebrow, cocked her head, " you really believe that?" she asked. Index closed her eyes, crossed her arms, quickly nodded. Colleen took a deep breath, filling her lungs, she spoke. "i am familiar with many of the religions of the world. when you are as old as i am. i have seen the rise, and fall of more than one religion. but the one thing they all have in common is that god is omnipotent. the beginning and the end of all things. alpha and omega. " she exhaled, " i also know that the more believers one has, the more prosperous and powerful they become. so, having a god that cannot die is good marketing." she crossed her arms over her chest, nodding her head. "which is why they will overlook or establish rules regarding ones' relationship with said god. Buddhism, Shinto religion, even the Greeks and romans had their legends."

"so why did you need to talk?" Kanzaki spoke.

"those are thousands of years old." she grinned, "you are here and now."

"and..." Kanzaki creased her brow, " what did you decide." she asked.

"that with the right weapon, anyone can be killed." Colleen answered quickly, looking at Sanae. She nodded her head, knocked on the wooden table. the door slid open, revealing Tasha kneeling on the door. she reached behind her and slid a wooded rectangular box into the room. Sanea leaned over, taking hold of the end, dragged it between Kanzaki and herself. She slowly opened the top of the long wooden box, inside was a very long spear in two separate pieces. the long wooden staff looking new. The iron shaft with a pyramid shape tip looking old worn and blunt. "This…" Yumiko said, as Sanae sat the top of the box down on the ground. Index's eyes quickly went wide as she gasped. The full feeling in her belly quickly disappeared. "is the holy…" Yumiko continue, index quickly interrupted, "the lance of Longinus." She said in surprise and fear. "How?" She quickly looked at Colleen.

Kanzaki sitting closest to the spear creased her brow, looking at the spear, reached out inspired, feeling the magical aura flowing from the spear, as if it were alive. Her fingers stretched towards the old dull looking blade. "Kanzaki!?" Index said, Kanzaki didn't answer or hear. She was mesmerized, held in awe by the spear of Longinus, the weapon of God. The spear that pierced the son of God's chest to see if he still lives. Yumiko seeing the faraway look in Kanzaki's eyes, quickly wrapped her fingers around her wrist and held her hand. "Don't…" She said softly. Kanzaki slowly raised her head, looking like a small child. Her lips trembled as if to ask why. "We are told it could kill a saint." Yumiko answered Kanzaki silent question. "It can…" Index spoke, kneeling next to the box, nudging Kanzaki away from the spear. Index's expression was not that of an annoying freeloader, experienced glutton but as a keen observant inquirer, researcher of magic. She had the information of 103,000 grimoire stored in her head. And she knew what the spear could do, could do to her friend. Her eyes went over the object, her memory catching every detail. "Is this real?" Yumiko asked as index ran her hand along the wooden shaft, creased her brow, her fingers picking at the nails that held the spears head. "Could be a relic?" Kanzaki spoke, seemingly released from her curiosity. Index shook her head, her fingers slid over the flat surface of the spear head, rough, scratched, the edges chipped, warped and dull. "Holy relics cannot be substituted, so no one can assume the relics power." She hesitated, the pad of her finger, tapped the tip of the spear, "the relics power does not match the original. All the ones we've encountered had been copies." She said, going silent. "Is it idol theory…" Touma asked, "yyou know that thing you talked about, enough people believing an object over the years, the centuries give it power." Touma nervously looked around the table, noticing how interested Colleen, Yumiko and Sanae watched and listened. Then settled on the petite nun in training. "Yes." She said, closing her eyes, "but, this one is real, the original." She sighed, slowly opening her green eyes as she asked. "but you know that. How did you?" She looked across the table at the three wolves, wondering how they obtained the original spear. Colleen smiled, slowly cocking her head, her ears twitched, "from the original owner." She said sounding a little mischievous, "more precisely from the original owner who took it back from the Roman Catholic Church, who stole it from him." She chuckled.


	51. Chapter 51

Day two. Continued from chapter 42.

The evening shadows filled the office of judgment 177. Uiharu, looking tired, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, raised her hands above her head, stretched. Even her toes stretched rubbing the inside of her shoes. She opened her eyes, smacked her lips and looked at the half glass of milk. She glanced down at her chest, puckered her lips, exhaled another breath, checking out the progress, grabbed the glass of milk, chugged it down. "Yum…" She smiled, dragging her arm across her mouth, "good stuff." She said, licking her lips, glanced over to the personal computer running streams of code, pouring like rivers of rain down a glass window. The screen split in half, words replacing unrecognizable letters and numeric values, piece by piece. She was close to solving her puzzle. She scooted her chair closer, her brow creased at the results. Instead of looking like a traditional report or page from a book, the information was arranging itself into columns, more precisely five columns. "Why?" She pondered as the symbols change, "strange…" She thought. Using her own personal program to decipher the code, she was expecting it to assemble in a normal report style but the results looked nothing like she had programmed. "a computer language?" Uiharu wondered if something was in the original writing. The ancient complex language might, could be actual code, instead of words. the first column gradually revealing it secrets. As it became complete, the second column would decipher followed by the third, but each column had a unique language.

She twisted her mouth, seeing the odd results, quickly rolled her chair over to the other computer and searched, using the information from Academy city's linguistics department. And identified the languages. Mesopotamian, Sumerian, Babylonian, Latin?" She sighed, "should've known that one…" She bowed her head, disappointed. She leaned a little closer to the screen as the data flowed. "What is this?"

"What's what!" She abruptly spoke. ""Aaaaahhhhh!" Uiharu screamed, mouth and eyes opened wide, her heart jackhammering against her chest. "Aaaaahhhh!" The other screamed, grabbing Uiharu and shook her violently, "Uiharu! what are you screaming for? What is it?" Kuroko yelled into her ear. "Is it that little vampire…?" She said, shaking Uiharu like a ragdoll, "where is she?" Kuroko quickly looked around, thinning her eyes, "I'm ready…" She growled. Uiharu sank, shaking her head, "Kuroko." She said, putting her hand to her chest, feeling her tiny breasts trembling. "Why? Did you…?" she exhaled a long soft breath. "I said hello…" She spoke as she released her grip, "but you seemed more interested…" She looked over Uiharu shoulder, tapped the computer screen gently, like a Neanderthal learning to use a stick. "Don't touch!" Uiharu snatched the laptop, pulled it to her body like a protective mother covering her child. "Phhtp!" Kuroko twisted her lips, blew out a breath, "so, it wasn't that damn vampire." She whispered. "I looked all day… Couldn't find a little vamp…" Her voice turned a little harsh and soft. "Huh?" Uiharu looked over shoulder, putting the computer back on the table, her fingers flying over the keys at high speed. "What are you are doing here?" She asked. "Oh!" Kuroko's eyes opened wide, "I've come to take you home."

"What! you've never…" her hands hung above the keys, her fingers crooked and frozen.

"Just thought, "she interrupted Uiharu, "maybe after the vampire attack you'd be a little…"

"I wasn't going straight home." She said, straining her eyes. "I was going to go to the bakery café for something…" Her sentence faded as she looked at Kuroko, arms across her chest, eyes closed as she shook her head no. "Until everything's settled, the new curfew is dark." She said, wagging her finger.

"What?" Uiharu turned, looked out the window. "It's…" Her small shoulders sank, a soft disappointed breath slipped out, "it's almost dark." She said, looking out as the sun dipped behind the buildings of Academy city. Kuroko nodded her head, looking a little smug. Her lips curled into a smile, "I wonder if ssissy's home." She said, "maybe, another LLLove letter." She stammered. Uiharu thinned her eyes, turning around. The smug expression on Kuroko's face slipped away, eyes getting wider as her lips trembled, drool dribbled down to her chin. "Perhaps she wwaiting for me..." She chuckled, a little bit scary. "Kuroko! Uiharu spoke a little guarded, furrowed her brow, "are you, all right?" She asked, the sanity faded in her friends eyes. "Wwhy wouldn't i be...?" She quickly stated, her tongue slipping across her lips, "ssissy...said...she...LOVED!... Me… And… And…"

Uiharu remembered the letter, the words written in someone else's handwriting. The letter written by someone else. The handwriting said so. But Kuroko only read or comprehended what was being relayed by someone other than Mikoto Misaka. She was all right and tell everyone she loved them. A little too familiar, a little too feminine for the level five esper. And Uiharu knew this but Kuroko bit into the façade like a fish taking bait. Kuroko's fingers twitched like a drug addict trying to recover, her eyes coming out of her sockets. "Can I see the letter?" Uiharu exhaled an I will regret this breath, holding her hand out. Kuroko quickly nodded, reaching into her shirt. Uiharu's eyes went wide as she took the skillfully folded piece of paper from what Uiharu could only deduce as her bra.

"Great…" She creased her brow, "she's over the edge." She sighed. Kuroko delicately placed the letter into her small hand. "i kkeep my ppprecious klose to my hheart..." Kuroko's words dripped with drool. "I can see that." Uiharu anxiously smiled as she unfolded the paper, "did you iron it?" She gave a strange look at the smooth texture and sharpness of the folds of the paper. Kuroko shook her head, "I had it pressed. After each fold." She laughed, "the guys thought it was weird, crazy even." She thinned her eyes, "bbut I made them do it…" She quickly nodded. Uiharu squeezed her eyebrows, wrinkles crossed her forehead, "hhow?!" She said as the letter opened like a flower. "Oh… Don't worry…" She said, smiling a little unsettling smile, "teleport someone to the top of the flagpole, or a building…" She closed her eyes, waving her hands agitatedly around, "even onto a speeding car… They'll break." She cackled, her mouth, eyes opened wide, her fingers stretching out. "Great…" Uiharu whispered, unfolding the last of the letter. "I'm going to die…" She said.

"Kuroko?" She said, blowing out a worried breath, "this…" she felt like she had swallowed a stone. An uneasy feeling lay deep in her belly.

It wasn't the original letter. Uiharu figured after Kuroko's latest round of something other than sanity. She had had the note copied, hidden somewhere safe, only she would know. "underneath her bed in the shoebox with the unauthorized pictures of Mikoto Misaka are stashed" Uiharu knew it, this wasn't the letter. Like in idol theory, the copy, this immaculate copy, held the same power as the original, written by someone else other than Mikoto Misaka, this copy, so beautifully preserved like a work of art lay in her hand as Kuroko watched like a hawk. Uiharu with her forehead creased, leaned closer to the letter, something was different. It wasn't subtle. There wasn't even an attempt to deceive. The words had been edited, even completely changed. Uiharu anxiously swallowed, glancing over the top of the letter to Kuroko, "…"

"Yes, yes…" Kuroko reacted like a nervous Chihuahua addicted to caffeine. Tell everyone… These words, those important words were now lying under a thick layer of white out. And etched into it before it was totally dry, Kuroko's name. So, it read, tell Kuroko I love them. "Why didn't she change the word them…" Uiharu closed her eyes, shaking her head as she brought two fingers and tapped between her eyes. "She's gone…" Uiharu whispered, "… Did you change_?"

"Nope…" Kuroko quickly spoke as she pinched the paper between her index finger and thumb taking the letter away. "Nothing's… Been changed." The confidence, the self-truth, the line crossed, shown on Kuroko's face as she turned the letter around, "she loves me… It says so right here…" She said folding the letter back and slipped it into her shirt.

"Ready…" She said as her face lit up. Uiharu's stomach twisted, gurgled, "she wouldn't…" She thought about it, she thought about her remarks, "flagpole, speeding car…" She sighed, her shoulders dropped, "Kuroko, please let me go home safely…"

"Of course," Kuroko cocked her head and smiled. A sigh of disappointment and chills were the last things Uiharu remembered before Kuroko took hold of her wrist and they teleported.


	52. Chapter 52

Day Two. Continued from chapter 50.

The elder wolf leaned back with a grin on her face, holding her tea in her hands. She took a sip, slowly running her tongue along her warmed lips, her eyes glistening as if remembering the past. She looked around the table. Aisa, Touma, Kanzaki and index, who all seem to know not to interrupt the elder wolf. "Longinus…" She said softly as she sighed, "that really wasn't his name but it will do." She said as she bit down on her lower lip.

"The name first appeared in the painting of the crucifixion in 586 in the Rabula Gospels. Index spoke as she leaned a little forward. Colleen nodded, "true…" She said, "but long after." Index lowered her eyes, slowly nodding her head as she brought her hand up to her chin. It was like two scholars getting ready to debate. Each one feeling the other out, who knew more or less. "Go on…" Index asked as she brought her arms across her chest, closed her eyes. Her mind like a sponge ready to absorb all her knowledge, with 103,000 grimores, many of them drenched in religious imagery. She had a lot to fall back on.

Colleen taking her que began. "They were going to break his legs to hasten his death. But before they did, the son of God was already dead. But to make sure, a soldier stabbed him in the side…" Index, the petite little nun licked her lips and spoke, "and blood and water immediately came out." She said, as her body sank as she knelt, looking at the Lance. "The blade and staff was soaked with both." Colleen continued. Everyone looked at the dull blade, rusted red flakes covered the iron. The long staff gleamed like new. "Blood represents humanity, water the divine. It supposedly proves that he was the son of God." Index spoke like a teacher leading the class. "It flowed down the tip of the spear to the handle, splattered the soldiers face and hands." Colleen spoke, looking into the box, "this is the original staff of the spear," Yumiko ran her hand along the shaft as if admiring a work of art. "You're saying…" Index focused on the staff, a little shocked. "Immortality…" The small sister in training said in a hush, glancing at the elder wolf. Colleen shrugged her shoulders, blew out a breath, "what is immortality?" She brought her hand up to her mouth and cleared her throat, "you live longer than your enemies." She said, "is it a blessing or a curse…" She asked, "what I am saying is the act of stabbing him in the ribs was it san act of kindness or brutality." She slowly shook her head, "he was already dead. Was he following his role? " She shrugged her shoulders, "so why? Was he punished?" She continued "he did his job as they took the body down, wrapped it in white cloth and took it away. While others dismantled the blood soaked wooden cross and took that away also. Then they left the area." She shifted her hips, getting a little more comfortable, "he would watch his wife and children grow old. His wife would die, his children had children, then they would die. So on and so on…" She said. "He had to leave his homeland to hide the fact that he never aged. He crossed deserts, forests and mountains. living, marrying, burying his family… All for what? Is this the forgiveness of God."? She asked. And continue to talk. He traveled with spear in hand and encountered many things. Along the dirt roads he met farmers, merchants, priests. She spoke with a grin on her face, "even beast that fed on humans like cattle." She told them of his skills as a warrior and his legend grew and became known throughout the land. "Oh, occasionally he would perish but his "sons" would continue his quest." Touma slowly raised his head, "quest?" He spoke up, wondering, "Yes…" She answered. "What quest?" He furrowed his brow with a heavy gaze. "To die." She said nonchalantly as she cocked her head, her eyes went sad. "Remember…" Her voice went heavy, "he lives longer than his enemies but that also means_"

"he buries his loved ones." Kanzaki soft voice interrupted, slowly lowering her head as if to pray. Touma caught his breath, looked over at the subtle beauty of her profile. Her dark eyes, soft and glistening. And he remembered. She was born as a priestess in the Amakusa-style remix of church. Blessed with incredible luck while those around her suffered. It was the main reason she left her church. Touma knew the story, why she had left. And there was a soft pain in his chest. "But…" Colleen took a drink of her tea, resting it in the palm of her hand, "what do you do. What does fate reveal to you. Stare at a river long enough and the bodies of your enemies will float by…" She chuckled softly, "or walked down the road long enough you will come across something amazing." She paused for just a moment as she swallowed, gathering herself just a bit. "A rustling in the forest, heavy rapid breathing, the sounds of struggling and she tumbles onto the road in front of you. She is tired, weak, wearing rags for clothing covered in scratches and soaked in blood. He watches, they don't see him as they, the men and the beast chasing, pounce on top of her. She tries to fight but she is soon overwhelmed…" Colleen spoke as she narrowed her eyes, with her mischievous smile looks around the table "what would you do?" She asked, the answer thinly veiled in her expression. "The men are not ordinary men. They have ears and fangs and claws, the others with pale skin and fangs, used to the night more than they are the light." Touma quickly leaned forward, his eyes filled with worry. He had seen the pale skin and fangs before, Vampires. The Elites who lead the attack on Academy city. But the others? Colleen saw the confusion in his eyes, "wolves… Touma." His brow furrowed heavy, "but…"

"Male wolves…" She said, slipping her head to the side cracking her neck, her ears twitched. He could see the phrase left a sour taste in her mouth, "female wolves history, my history is not filled with Prince charming on white horses and beautiful flowers…" Her voice became softer, harsher, "it is filled with violence, the smell and taste of brutality." she closed her eyes, took a drink of her tea. He could feel the heated gaze in her eyes as she slowly opened her eyelids. A red hue covered her blue eyes. She hesitated slowly licking her lips, "he attacks of course. Anyone would, right?" She grinned sarcastically.

Touma knew it wasn't true. A normal single or couple would gaze past the incident, ignore it. He remembered when he first met a certain level five, surrounded by a group of not so nice guys. People walked by, averting their eyes but when he intervened. He covered his face with his hand, shaking his head, remembering the results. "Problem…?" He heard someone say. It wasn't Colleen, probably Yomiko or Sanae. "No…" He said as he softly huffed, "just thinking of…"

"A certain time, you saved a strange girl…" Index cutting him off, glanced over her shoulder, thinned her eyes and parsed her lips. "You know, you're in that category…" He whispered so soft that she couldn't hearing. Index jerked her head, looking the other way in a huff. The wolves in the room chuckled.

"Well…" Colleen spoke, "he fought them and defeated them. He nursed the young woman, young Wolf." She chuckled, "imagine the look on his face, when he first saw her ears and tail." Yomiko and Sanae both held their laughter inside as cheeks turned red. "Fate was kind." She said, "he accepted her and she, him. And despite the little nuances one has with a Wolf as your mate they lived very well. She has the long life of an elder wolf. they and their offspring live relatively close in the mountains. They run a spa by some very famous hot Springs in Nyohhirra.

"What about spear?" Index quickly asked, "how did he…"

"Lose it." Colleen interrupted, "well, the springs are pretty famous and priests used to travel to the area and stay. The hot springs in that area were known to heal the aches and pains and even your soul. A certain priest arrived and he began talking about religion, the crucifixion and so on. So, our hero with a few drinks in his belly told the story of his great, great… Grandfather and the spear. Of course, a religious artifact of such significance couldn't stay in the hands of a heretic. Upon his return to Rome. He informed the church, who looked at the drawings the priest had made of the spear." She cleared her throat, taking another drink of warm tea, "after this and that…" She nonchalantly waved her hand, "the spear was stolen while they were out of town getting supplies. But having a Wolf as a mate has its advantages and they were able to track it to Rome." She leaned back, cracked her neck again, "How?" the inquisitive Index leaned over the box holding the spear, her hands together against her chest. "ever hear of Pope Joan." Index's eyes went wide, Kanzaki silently nodded, Touma and Aisa, both being Japanese looked up with who expressions. Colleen's smile grew wider.


	53. Chapter 53

"They arrived in Rome and she joined the church disguised as a young man." She said, taking a breath, "the church and females, who knew?!" She cocked her head, holding her hands palms up sarcastically, "you can give birth to the son of God but can't enter the Vatican…" She chuckled, Index clenched her face, "gooo onn..." She said. Colleen smiled big at the feisty little Nun. "Anyway, Joan, I shall call her, worked her way up Jacob's ladder, pardon the sarcasm." Colleen snickered. "During this time, her mate was searching Vatican City. She rose from Secretary to Cardinal and finally Pope." She sighed, "and after some time they found the Lance…" Index's eyes went wide, slowly rising, "where was it?" she asked, "in Saint Peters Basilica, lying on top of the stone case." Index slowly lowered herself to her original kneeling position. "Makes sense. It's the most secure place in the Vatican." Index closed her eyes as she repositioned yourself. Colleen agreed. "Now, they had to leave. But on that day, it turns out that Joan had been keeping a secret." Colleen paused, arched her eyebrows, her ears rose a little higher, "any guesses…" She asked. "Oh, oh!" Yumiko raised her hand, "I know…" she waved, "let me…" She grinned, slowly cocked her head. Colleen shook her head.

"She was pregnant." Index quickly answered. "She gave birth during the processional while mounted on a horse. She was then bound to the tail of the horse, dragged, stoned to death by the people had come out to watch." Index spoke as she nodded her head, "but that's just a legend, a story told by the Protestants to undermine the authority of the Roman Catholic Church. There really isn't_" Colleen's expression turned malicious, "isn't there?" She slowly took a deep breath as she straightened her back and spread her shoulders out appearing to a little larger, "Petra, pater, partum, papisse prodito partum..." Colleen spoke the words fluently, "oh Peter, father of fathers, betray the childbearing of a woman Pope…" Colleen laughed, "of course they deny it. But why do they have a four-day feast called the fast of the female Pope…" She grinned, eyeing the petite nun like she was a rabbit in the field.

"They killed her?" Touma spoke, feeling sick to his stomach. "She was having a baby and they…" He choked on his words, his eyes glistened, looking around the table. "It takes more than a few stones to kill an elder wolf." Colleen slowly smiled, a soft smile at the sincerity of Touma. She shook her head, "such a good naïve young man you are Touma." Touma blushed. "They escaped with the Lance and a healthy baby boy. He would become the Bishop of Ostia, much to his mother's dismay. And lived in the Vatican." She chuckled. She could feel a wave of relief in Touma's voice and expression. "How can he be so… So, like this…" She thought.

Touma took a deep breath, slowly sank on his knees, lost his balance and quickly reached out with his hand. Soft, warm, whatever he grabbed, flinched. "So bold!" Sanae spoke loudly nearly laughing. "EH?!" Yumiko's eyes went wide, "I… I'm right here…" She said, putting her hand to her chest, "I wanted to wear a dress… you know…" Her eyes went wide, "a full length traditional Cheongsam dress, tight with slits down both legs." She quickly nodded, looking around the table. "It'd look good with your knives…" Sanae leaned forward, looking across Colleen to Yumiko. "It would, wouldn't it…" She laughed, "then his hand could accidentally slip up my dress… I'm jealous… I been so forward…"

Colleen shook her head as she spoke, "really…" She sighed, "you seem pretty lax in that department today. I think." Yumiko's ears pricked up, "really, you think so" she said putting her hand on Colleen's thigh. "Oh, I see, I'm the fallback plan." She put her arms across her chest, closed her eyes and shook her head, "damn young wolves."

Touma froze, his hand still gripping something warm, soft. He swallowed hard, "umm..." He slowly, with cheeks flushed, turned his head. An uneasy feeling growing inside his belly. He knew, yes Touma knew, not what he was touching but who. She had made the point of sitting close to him, very close. As they dined, every movement they brushed against each other like tall grasses in the wind. She was next to him, quiet, shy and unassuming, Aisa Himagami. He remembered as she slowly leaned backwards lying on the floor, her hands on her belly. "Where was his hand?" He thought to himself hoping beyond hope it wasn't where he thought. His heart pounding in his chest, the sound of its beating in his ears. His skin burned red, perspiring as he gazed along his arm to the hem of her dress. "Aaisa…" He found it hard to speak as his throat tightened, "Aaisa... Please… I didn't mean…" His voice faded.

Aisa was lying on her back with her hands on her belly, looking at Touma. Her dark eyes looking like glass with no expression on her face. She moved her head, looking at his face, her eyes trailing to his shoulder then his arm to her dress, his hand underneath the fabric. She felt the warm pressure of his hand, his fingers touching her thigh. "A little further?" She thought but showed little emotion. Her cheeks slowly turning red, moving her head just a little, her soft lips curled very slightly. "Touma…" It wasn't Aisa speaking but he knew. "yyess..." He said apprehensively, "are we going to have to have a little talk…" Index's voice, stern like a catholic teacher, reprimanded. Aisa looked at Touma, unblinking. Her heart beating in her chest. She slowly turned her hip towards his hand. The wolves caught her very slight movement, arched their eyebrows as eyes went wide, ears pressed forward. "It's always the quiet ones…" They agreed. "Nnoo..." Touma swallowed, "it just seems that I was little off balance and…"

A helping hand.

Kanzaki wrapped her arm around him, pulled him close. He sighed in relief as she moved closer. "Thank you, Kanzaki…" He quickly apologized, but his eyes went wider. Kanzaki's face softened with a gentle smile filled with guilty hidden pleasure, her soft breast pressed against his shoulder, her other hand grabbing the inside of his upper thigh to help him. The wolves watched salivating. "I think I might be off balance…" Yumiko quickly spoke. As she watched Kanzaki pressing herself against Touma as he got settled.

It was the soft tone of Aisa's voice that asked the question that brought the little diversion to a halt. "Are you going to kill God?" She asked, looking up at the plain white ceiling. "Is that why we're here?" she said bluntly. The air left the room, the silence was heavy. "Which God is it…?" She asked, pulling her lips into her mouth as if she were daydreaming. "Why did you think that?" Touma asked, looking concerned as she is lying on the floor, the hem of her skirt hiked up revealing her smooth flawless upper thigh. "yes, Aisa…" Colleen asked with a hint of mischief, "what makes you think that."

The one-time self-proclaimed magician looked up at the white ceiling. "Because… Kanzaki has fought an angel. But those legends are about gods, right…" Colleen nodded, "and the Lance, or the spear of Longinus is a holy weapon." She spoke, "it's powerful enough to hurt even kill Kanzaki, who is a saint." She said. Kanzaki looked surprised at Aisa for knowing what she was. "That means you're probably after a God, right!" She said in a dry blunt tone, staring up at the white ceiling. "Is it Amaterasu or..." She referred to the Japanese God of the sun. A goddess in the Shinto religion. "Elohim…" Colleen spoke his name, "he calls himself Elohim." Touma raised head up a little, "who?" He asked.

"Elohim." Index spoke as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "In the Old Testament, the name occurs 2606 times." She said, her face becoming tense, "the Greek word for God. A transcendent being who exercises extraordinary control in human affairs or is responsible for bestowing unusual gifts, refers to the monotheistic God of Israel. The name, some believe is derived from EL which originates from the root word WL which means strong. Others argue Elohim is derived from the root of IL which means God and Eloah which means fear. So, when you put them together it means strong God fear." Index said as she shook her head and opened her eyes. "Elohim is plural because of this many see implications of a trinitarian doctrine. Father, son and Holy Ghost. Elohim is god among gods." She spoke in a dry unfeeling tone. "in the beginning, Elohim created the heaven and earth…. the earth was formless…."

She looked at index, impressed, slowly nodding her head. "When facing an enemy, we don't know. We will exhaust all resources." The older Wolf spoke. "When I was informed of an individual who did not have scent or became invisible it raised a few concerns." She reached to the table, taking her cup of tea and drank. "A young woman is in our charge and recently, this individual, this Elohim as he claims to be named, appeared. He did not walk up or run to but one moment he wasn't there the next he was. The elder wolf who was watching approached him and he had no smell." She looked into the swirling warm waters of the tea, thinking before she spoke. "We gave him notice."

"How?" Kanzaki asked the elder wolf. "We followed him. One group was obvious. A way of herding him to where we wanted him to go. Another lay in wait. But when he rounded the corner he was gone. A little too quick for human."

"An Esper?" Touma asked. Colleen shook her head, "I know espers cannot have multiple powers. So, speed and invisibility or air manipulation whatever you want to call it…" She waved the thought away, "isn't possible. The young women we met outside were involved. Myuri the Wolf, chased him and entered the small store and it was just Maureen. But…" She raised her chin up, licking her lips, "as she turned to leave. Myuri caught sight of him in the mirror standing next to Maureen."

"She didn't know?" Touma interrupted, "how could she not I mean…" Colleen shrugged her shoulders as she narrowed her eyes, "but we had an ace in the hole. A young one watching and she said he eventually left the store but as he walked he slowly faded away."

There was a tapping at the door. A moment later it slowly opened. "Almost time…" Tasha said. Colleen nodded her thanks. The door slowly closed. "It seems time is flying by." She said, turning her attention across the table to the young man. "Touma…" Touma raises head up, "hold out your hands please." She asked. He furrowed his brow, a little worried, "my hands…" He looked at her confused. "Yes… palms up…" He shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "okay…" He sounded a little nervous, a little frightful as he raised his hands up and turned them out palms up. Colleen looked at his hands, then placed hers on top of them. Touma couldn't help thinking it was odd, her hands looked rough, thick, her nails black. More like claws. But despite looking a little smaller they looked almost human. "What is it?" He asked as she stared at their hands. "I think you should be worried…" She said, "if this is truly a God then your right hand…" She grinned, her nails extended, the tips poked into his flesh, "it is its natural enemy." She finished, her nails retracted. "Kanzaki… The same goes for you. One who can battle an angel is a threat." She said, looking over at index, "your knowledge, all that knowledge stuffed inside your head…" She said sounding a little sad, "I really don't have to remind you, do I?" Index slowly shook her head. Colleens eyes dulled as she sighed, letting her hand slipped from his palms. Aisa moaned as she raised herself up off the floor, getting herself ready to leave, her hand still on her belly, discomfort showing in her face. "Oh…" she said looking over at Aisa, "I haven't forgot about you…" She said with a grin as she exhaled, shaking her head like she was in trouble. "You are a threat…" She said in a raised voice. "The fact that your blood attracts and kills vampires…" She closed her eyes, leaned back a little, "I shouldn't let you leave alive." Kanzaki's hand slipped to her katana, her thumb pushed up the handle. "But… I know you don't use it out of spite or maliciousness. As a Wolf, I could care less about it. We do follow a queen but we also follow rules. If you mean no harm, you'll receive no harm." She said, "besides, the Queen we follow doesn't care. It seems you two know each other." She shook her head, chuckled softly, "and Katrina would probably throw a fit… If you need anything come here or the bakery." Aisa's eyes quickly went wide, the edges of her lips curled, "here!" she said her voice cracking taking a deep breath, "I can come here right…" Her stomach growled. "Aisa…" Index brought her hand to her mouth, cleared her throat looking very serious, "of course we can come here…" She giggled.


	54. Chapter 54

Everyone gathered outside in the hallway and waited until everything was settled.

"This is where we must part." Colleen spoke, closing her eyes as she bowed her head. "It has been both enjoyable and informative." She raised her head, looking at Kanzaki and then to index. She sighed softly tilting her head, looked at Touma. Touma arched his eyebrows, seeing the wolves look upon her face. His cheeks red, despite her unique beauty, more Wolf than human he could see a hint of kindness in her predatory eyes. "And take this as a compliment." She said, Touma furrowed his brow.

"But it must be nice to see through your eyes Touma Kamijo." He started to smile, ran his hand over his spiky hair, "I don't think you have such rotten luck." She continued, Touma looked at her in surprise. "Because those young women you save, without their permission she added. Had very good luck. So, you should think of it that way. A trade-off. Some little inconveniences to save a life." She nodded, "I think that it's worth it." Touma smiled, his hand dropped to his side, nodding his head in agreement. "yyou're right." He said, turning his head slightly to look at index, then the Aisa. Kanzaki's cheeks blushed, the edge of her mouth curled. Kanzaki's hand rested on Index's shoulder, tilting her head to the side to get a peek at the petite size nun in training. Index was sniffing, her eyes open wide, sparkling. Then she looked over at Aisa, as she wiped her mouth, swallowed.

"Here you go." A young Wolf spoke coming towards them, holding out very large white bags. "What's that?" Touma quickly spoke, unsure. "Leftovers." The woman holding the small suitcase size bag said. Index snatched the bag like a crocodile taking prey, growled as she clung to the package. "For me." Her face shined, gazing in holy rapture. Aisa looked mesmerized as she followed the bag into her hands. "Thank you…" she said, her eyes nearly wet enough to shed tears. "This way." The Wolf said as she turned and walked down the hallway. Colleen, Sanae and Yumiko bowed their heads, turned and walked the opposite way.

They came to another set of doors and pushed through. Wolves lined both sides of the long hallway, standing at attention. Their eyes and faces stern, rigid and waiting, their large triangular-shaped ears rose from their heads, long tails hanging still. Others looked very much human. Every one of them dressed in military armor like Sanae and Yumiko. They closed their eyes, bowed their heads as the three wolves passed. Another set of doors, a Wolf on each side, pushed open the doors leading them in. They followed Colleen, Sanae and Yumiko inside, stepping to the side holding the doors open. The air was hot, heavy and uncomfortable. Colleen stopped, looked around. The large room, the size of a of meeting Hall, was filled with wolves dressed in armor.

"Haruue." Colleen spoke with a smile, her voice light as a summer breeze, holding her hand out. She waited patiently as a very young elder wolf walked out of the crowd. Her large triangular shaped ears poked through her light Brown hair nearly pitch black, her green eyes shined like emeralds, her smile brightened the room. Haruue Erii, Esper and Academy city student and now a new elder wolf, walked over and nuzzled Colleen in greeting, her long rope like tail snaked along the floor, the tip tapping the ground in a rhythm. Colleen held her close in her arm, kissed her between her ears, "how is my newest daughter." She said, smiled mischievously as she looked across the room to the large black Wolf standing with her arms crossed.

The nearly eight foot tall large black Wolf, red eyes burned, blew out a breath, her mouth curled into a not so friendly smile. She reached over, gently placed her hand between the large pitch-black ears of the other new elder wolf standing by her side and scratched her head. Edasaki Banri slowly tilted her head, her black ears twitched enjoying the scratch. She closed her eyes enjoying the attention of her new mother. Her eyes slowly open, her bright crimson eyes glistened like rubies. Freya standing next to her thinned her eyes, put her hand on the big black Wolf's hand, wrapped her fingers around her wrist and moved her hand. "Mine." She whispered, wearing a mischievous grin on her face, tilted her head slightly looking at Boudicca. "I hate you both." She spoke softly. "We know…" Colleen and Freya said wearing a smart-ass grin.

The large black wolf, Boudicca, by blood, was their mother. she had taken Banri and Erii to other realm, shown them the ways of the wolf. how to stalk, hunt and kill. How to survive in the wolves' world. Colleen and Freya claimed both, as their benefactor or god mothers or god wolf depending on how one looked at the situation. They would be there to further their education. Whatever that entailed.

Colleen raised her hand to her mouth, cleared her throat as her other hand stroked Haruue's blackish brown hair. "We have our answer…" She said, drawing in a deep breath, stomped the floor with her foot. "Raise your head…" She said, raising her voice, "bear fang and claw," her voice grew louder, "run through the forest, "she pulled Haruue tight to her side, "leap high into the air…" She nodded, her eyes open wide in killing gaze, "kill God!" she growled.

She spoke in a rhythm, getting louder as they repeated it and stomped the floor. Each Wolf in the room joined her. The wolves in the hallway joined them. The wolves in the pub joined them. Being wolves they heard and repeated Colleens declaration of war. Their voices like thunder and lightning crashing across the threatening sky.

* * *

Touma was smiling with his hands in his pockets as he followed the group. There were four wolves walking around them, making sure, they would make it safe to the SUVs and to the apartment. Index and Aisa smiling like lucky thieves holding their own bag of leftovers. Index, her face buried deep inside the package sniffing, like a drug addict huffing paint. Aisa pulled her shoulders back, head raised like royalty with a satisfied expression. Kanzaki walking next to him with a soft smile, her imagination running wild. Her face turned deep red, her breathing a little quicker. Our little family, she whispered. Aisa and index turned into little girls bouncing happily in front of them. She sighed softly, bringing her hand to her cheek and giggled. Touma looked at Kanzaki, cocked his head, unsure, seeing the saint with her eyes closed, smiling big.


	55. Chapter 55

In a room tucked far away from the other rooms in the huge house in the other realm, two bodies lie next to each other in a large bed. The remains of the fading fire snapped and crackled as the cinders burned through the last of the wood. The room is darkened but the orange radiance of the ciders allowed the shadows to dance along the walls and the ceiling. Ruiko softly sighed, her sleepy eyes following her thumb tracing lines of Dragon scales just underneath the skin of her index finger. Dull, black curves like fish scales. If she pressed her thumb a little stronger she could sense the contour of the scales. Light and deep blues swirled inside her eyes, the transformation was coming. She was on her side, her nude body covered with a delicate sheet. She grinned, her eyes flickered, mirroring the fires withering light as she felt Clarissa scoot closer, her face nuzzled against the nape of her neck, her palm on her bare hip, drew herself against Ruiko's back feeling the warmth. She smacked her lips, sighed before she whispered, "Ruiko… Are you concerned?" She inquired like a parent and as her lover. She grazed the nape of her neck. "Not really." Ruiko answered, following the paths of the Dragon scales on her wrist.

"Did I upset you?" Ruiko asked, knowing she did. Clarissa slipped her arm underneath Ruiko's neck, the hand on her hip dropped to her belly, pulled her tighter, her breast pushed against her back, her leg curled over Ruiko's leg like a serpent. "Yes…" She answered, sinking her nails into her flesh to accentuate it. Ruiko tensed feeling the pain and nodded, "I'm sorry…" She answered with her tone and her heart. "I thought…" Clarissa interrupted, the edges of her lips brushing against her skin, "every time you do something like that, one of us, myself or Katrina needs to be there." Her tone weakened and cracked, "if I lose you…" She added, swallowing painful, "I know…" She breathed, "I probably, maybe… It might be a little difficult but I think…" Ruiko grinned, knowing she was forgiven. Clarissa was like that. She'd get angry then quickly let it go, usually rambling on about something. "get another lover… Someone who will be… Well you haven't said no to anything yet but just in case… You do… I could…" Ruiko bit into her cheek, "I get it!" She laughed as the oranges and yellows of the fading fire illuminated her in its tender afterglow, her eyes sparkled. Clarissa continued, "you're lucky Gabriella and Katrina realized you were in trouble in the black hole." Ruiko slowly nodded, "I was not prepared. I'm used to the surface, on the outer edges but going through, struggling to discover a path to a quasar, I became disoriented." She nervously licked her lips. Her eyes dim as she recalled the interior the black hole. It was pitch black, it essence like a dense heavy cake batter that clung to her like glue. Gabriella and Katrina easily swam through the massive dense ocean of black and emerge through a quasar, spitting them out like a hose. But Ruiko didn't emerge and seconds passed, then more seconds. Katrina, realizing Ruiko was in danger, dove into the spinning quasar followed by Gabriella. A few anxious moments and they emerged.

Ruiko's body was cold, limp, lifeless, her eyes large and plain white. Dying was nothing to Ruiko. It had become as natural as breathing. Her training in creation magic required it. After each success or failure, her heart would just quit and her DNA would rewrite itself with the new information. But a key was needed and only a Dragon held the key. The longer she remained dead the less chance she had to survive. Gabriella and Katrina, fortunately, are both dragons, offspring of Clarissa, a Dragon of creation. A simple kiss would work.

As result of the thickness, chunkiness of the interior of the black hole, her body incorporated scales, overlapping scales that would allow her to swim through the heavy liquid like a sea serpent. And now in the fires dying light she could look at the scales underneath her skin, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head, bluish and black scales barely noticeable to the naked eye. "In time…" Clarissa said, "you won't notice them." Ruiko exhaled a breath, "damn…" She wriggled her lips, "I think their kinda cool." She said. Clarissa laughed, swept her nose through her silky black hair, "but that's not why you got distracted, isn't it?" Ruiko pulled her lower lip into her mouth, gradually shaking her head. She knew Clarissa knew. She couldn't keep anything from the ancient Dragon.

"Your love for her…" Clarissa licked her lips, opened her mouth and long fangs dropped "could make me jealous…" She added, the tips of her fangs pinched Ruiko's skin. She flinched, drawing a sharp breath, eyes glittering excitedly, the corners of her lips curved, the tips of her fangs peeked out. Then Clarissa's fangs sank into her shoulder. The intense pain shifted to pleasure as Ruiko's cheeks blushed, her scales rose to the surface, masking her nude body, her toes curled in excitement. "I don't think you have to worry about that… But…" She smirked as she sucked in a heavy breath, shutting her eyes with a satisfied expression. "If you want to think of it like that by all means do…" She leaned her head against Clarissa's head as she curled into her body.

An outpouring of energy, Ruiko suddenly stiffened, something familiar. Like an alarm clock going off in a remote room.

"See…" Clarissa replied, "nothing to bother about." She said as her mouth pressed tightly, forcing her fangs, their full-length into Ruiko shoulder said.

* * *

In a room, far across the large single-story home the moment came. A small barely perceptible twitch of her finger. An extremely low, a very deep breath. Sylvia slowly opened her eyes, lifted her head and whispered, "Anastasia… Now."


	56. Chapter 56

Day two. Prelude to the awakening.

Ruiko stood close to the bed, her soft eyes looking for any tell. Early in the night, excitement rolled through the bedroom like a summer thunderstorm. Anastasia's eyes glazed and sleep, soft and dull, whispered as Sylvia pulled her mistress away from the sleeping mikoto. "Too deep…" Sylvia growled, pulling them apart. Anastasia's eyes flickered, her dry lips cracked, using all her strength the force air into her lungs. "She's waking." Her words so low Sylvia barely made them. But their effect was like a loud crash of thunder, but first.

They had to wake Anastasia. To ensure the safety of those that served, one must follow procedures. Because a vampire that has fallen into deep sleep will only remember the last few moments. Anastasia was easy. She voluntarily went to sleep. During her sleep, Sylvia held her in her arms, whispering, letting her know everything was all right. While other vampires would fill their mouths with blood, gargle like it was mouthwash and feed Anastasia, filling her mouth, it flowed to her belly. Anastasia woke with deep slow breaths, blue eyes, the color of the midnight sky shined as her eyelids slowly opened. Her pale skin, still ashen gray would take time to return to its brilliance. But right now, she on top of mikoto straddling her hips, sitting perfectly still watching her face. Mikoto's skin was ashen grey, lips cracked and dry, despite the care they had received while they slept. The nurturing, bathing in blood, mouth feeding by others, her body was a living skeleton. But Anastasia didn't see that. She only saw the brilliant smile, cheeks red from embarrassment, her scowl and beautiful angry eyes when she was frustrated. Anastasia sat like a praying mantis waiting for dinner, sniffing the air, her hand sitting on the emaciated chest of Mikoto Misaka. Ruiko Saten barely breathing, like a statue in a graveyard. An aura of melancholy hung in the air. Both waiting, watching. But it wasn't Mikoto that made the first move.

Her touch was soft as morning mist as she wrapped her arms around Ruiko, gently sat her chin on her shoulder. She spoke in silence only they could blew out a breath, a very slight smile growing her lips. "I didn't…" She said as her cheeks swelled, "you're too focused so it was easy." A woman slightly taller than Ruiko with long black hair tied with bright blue ribbons, wearing a brilliant white yukata with a paler shade of white Obi.

No one in the room saw, felt or heard her arrive. And that was by no means an easy feat. Besides mikoto and Anastasia in the bed. Sylvia and Emelia were tending to their mistresses. Kneeling around the bed, like followers in prayer, the vampires that had been defeated and taken by Anastasia. Those who would become members of the house of mikoto, close to fifty, heads bowed in silence, eyes lifted in reference. Around them, lining the three walls was Anastasia's elites, standing shoulder to shoulder, dressed in the deepest black uniform, standing ready.

Clarissa kissed her cheek, slipped her hand over Ruiko's hand, held her close. "Is she really?" Ruiko asked as her stomach turned. "Yes." Clarissa responded, brushing her cheek across Ruiko's cheek. "It's only a matter of time now." Her warm breath slipped through her long dark hair. Clarissa, a Dragon of creation, mother of Katrina and Gabriella, teacher to Ruiko in the creation magic, held her apprentice in a loving embrace. The Dragon in human form let a smile slipped across her thin lips, her eyes swirled in the colors of blues and Blacks as she looked across the crowded room. Ruiko asked, "when?" biting her lip. "Sooner than later." Clarissa answered, took a long slow breath and let out a low chuckle, "all those young ones." She said, "do you think mikoto will take them now or later?" Ruiko slowly shook her head, looking around at those kneeling on the floor, her eyes filled with uncertainty, "I don't…"

"They are hers, hers alone."

"But I thought."

Clarissa shook her head, "mikoto killed the Baron. What he had is hers, hers alone. Each one of them kneeling around the bed looking like anxious scared little puppies."

"Scared.?"

"Yes, scared. If she doesn't want them, their lives are forfeit."

"But Anastasia is…" her voice filled with worried surprise, looking at their young faces.

Clarissa nuzzled, smelling her hair, "she just taking care of them." She spoke softly, "they're all considered strays right now. So…"

Ruiko closed her worried eyes, sighed, "can't you…"

"No," She quickly answered. "I will not get involved. It's a vampire thing. Only they can solve it. I won't rule the world again" she scolded.

Ruiko quickly arched her eyebrows, slowly turned her head, "you ruled?" Her eyes darted about looking at her expression, trying to see if she was joking. "Tedious." Clarissa nodded her head, sighed sadly, "I hated every minute of it. But they needed guidance just to survive so…" She closed her eyes, shrugging her shoulders, "I kinda helped. I helped with agriculture, medicine and nudge here and there. Then suddenly someone thought of the idea of sacrifices and religion and then went to hell." She said. The expression on her face was like waking from a bad dream, or eating a bad piece of meat. " I may not be able to tell the future but with all the right information I can use probabilities to currently, 100% of course, tell you what will happen." She grinned, leaned a little closer, ran her nose through her black hair, kissed her cheek. "See," she said, "I knew you kissed me." Ruiko grinned as she shook her head, "I think that's a given." She chuckled, leaned her head against Clarissa's.

"What about those?" She referred to the vampires lining the wall. "They are warriors to the core. They are her generals, her first line of offense. Each one of them has their own small household. They're filled with immense pride and strength. Some of them so old that despite being born into the dark, they can stand in the sunlight." She refers to the sun's ability to kill vampires. "A thousand years of living, feeding and fighting in the dark then one day, on purpose or accident… It's no longer a threat." She said. "On the day of her ascension to the throne, Anastasia von Alucard, queen of the four kingdoms fought and defeated all of them in single combat, death or serve." She leaned her head against Ruiko's, "they all serve"

"you mean obey?"

"No, serve." She nodded, "they serve her because they loved her mother so much. To obey is like being a pet."

"So why are they here, now?"

"To protect of course. Anastasia went to sleep, so her awakening was smooth. But mikoto's_" Ruiko's heart went heavy, she felt like she been punched in the gut. She'd heard what happened. "She was raging." She said in a trembling whisper of a voice. "Yes, her emotions took over, anger blinded her, her power overwhelmed her body. The last she remembers is…" Clarissa cocked her head, looking to see if she remembered. "That she was battling the Baron." Ruiko squeezed her eyes shut. "She'll think she is fighting." Clarissa gently nodded her head. "Yes." Clarissa spoke, "they will try to stop her from killing or destroying the room to get out. Those little ones over there might get killed by the very queen they hope will take them in or by the sunlight that will drench their skin if she goes through the roof."

"Then I'll…"

"No, you won't." Clarissa gave her hand a hard squeeze. "This is a vampire thing. They need to see her strength. If you interfere, those…" She let go of Ruiko's waist, pointed to the elites, "they will attack you." She said as she exhaled a breath, letting it settle, "and you know if they do that I will attack. So, what then?" She asked, "do you think I'll lose…" Her grin turned malicious. Ruiko shook her head, feeling a little worried, "no, you won't lose." She said the obvious.

Clarissa pulled herself close to Ruiko, putting her chin on her shoulder and whispered, "you will forget this when I'm done." She said, "but you are mine. I knew it when I saw you. I was thinking about mikoto but, well," she smiled, her eyes softened, "I saw you. So worried about being a level 0, sitting there with the level five, a level four and a level one. I could see the worry behind her eyes, wanting to be helpful, wanting to be important. So, I chose you…" Ruiko slowly grinned, closing her eyes as her head dropped, "great…" She said sarcastically, "I really appreciate the pick me up…" Clarissa kissed the side of her head, "in time, a very long time, you will be my replacement…" Ruiko's eyes went wide as she gasped, she knew what she was saying, "don't you…" Her lips trembled as she tried to speak, tears fell down her cheek, "don't you even…" Clarissa closed her eyes, couldn't hold her any tighter. The warmth she felt, the tenderness, the smell of her tears hurt, "death comes to us all. Immortality just means your enemies don't get to see you die. Only friends and lovers." She whispered. "I refuse…" Ruiko said wiping her tears from her cheeks, "if that's it then I…"

"You will forget… I'm done." Ruiko cocked her head, her eyes stilled, "why am I crying?" She said, wiping her face.

Mikoto's pinky twitched.


	57. Chapter 57

Day two. awakening.

Mikoto's body convulsed like she was experiencing seizures, muscle shredding, bone breaking seizures. Painful moans and growls hung in the air. Her mouth clenched so rigid it could shatter at any time. her back curved, like a tree branch about to break, air surged into the null of her lungs, eyes black as the blackest pit. her mouth dropped wider, her fangs fell like blades. Mikoto thrashed like a fish on shore struggling to get to the freedom of water. Emelia grabbed and held Mikotos right arm, Sylvia held on to her left arm. Anastasia straddled her hips, pushed down on mikoto's rib cage, "I'm here… Mikoto… I'm here…" A loud long hiss was the response.

An upsurge of strength, Emelia's tossed into the air. she twists her body and plants both feet against the ceiling and readies herself. Ruiko rushes over, Clarissa pulls her backward. A wisp of air, a delicate breeze over Ruiko's cheek. A long narrow crimson line rolls up her face, strands of Ruiko's black hair float around her. Ruiko's anguished eyes open large _, didn't see it happen._ Mikotos' fingers, the razor-sharp edges of her nails, so close to her skin but not touching it. but still slices her face. The slight wound heals as Clarissa pulls her back, coiling her arms around her holding her tight. "Why?" Ruiko whispered, forgetting what they talked about earlier, staring into the murderous turmoil that is Mikoto Misaka. She remained, enclosed in Clarissa's arms, seeing, not able to understand what was going on.

Anastasia straddling her, arms tightened, her face twists, growling holding her down. Emelia upside down, her feet on the ceiling, struggling against her mistresses' power. A small vampire rushes over, slides like a baseball player sliding in to second base and grabs mikoto's arm, trying, struggling to pull it down.

"Cana…" Ruiko remembers the petite vampire. She was standing by the bed, naked, waiting for her turn to sleep with mikoto. She was afraid, anxious even. But Ruiko told her about her mistress. She told her about her friend, mikoto Misaka. Vampires gathered at the edge of the bed, twisting bed sheets into thick ropes, laid them across her legs. Two, three vampires snatch the ends, quickly leaned backward. They are flung around like a small boat in turbulent seas. Nothing was working. More of them knelt around the bed, observing their mistress thrashing, growling like a wild beast. They watched for the moment to help.

"Why…?" Ruiko whispered again in dismay, "why is she?" she gulped hard, "why can't I help?" she begged the only person she could ask. She heard Clarissa sigh as she closed her eyes. "this is a vampire thing." She replied, "they are battling against their mistresses' authority. And even now, in her weaken unconscious state, they are surrendering." Ruiko slowly shook her head. "but why?" she pleaded as two more vampires leaped on to her legs. "this struggle will merely reinforce her authority over them." Her heart was breaking, seeing her friend in such pain and anguish

Ruiko took a breath, feeling the desire to explode. "I don't_" she argued, her right leg stepped forward, wishing to use her magic to intercede. "like I said,the last thing she remembers is her battle with the Baron." Clarissa spoke quietly, the lines of her lips skimmed her ear, tenderly pulling Ruiko back. "When Anastasia woke, it was like waking from sleep but mikoto was in a life or death contest. Despite being conscious that she had slaughtered him. The fury she knew didn't die out, it had nowhere to run. So, it hid itself deep inside."

Mikoto's eyes burst open wide, black. A black so ominous, light could not reflect. "That is how she would've been she hadn't recognized her destiny."

Ruiko swallowed, swung her head, stared over her shoulder, a what the hell look in her eyes, knowing that this was not the Mikoto she knew and cared for. "that is nothing but a mindless killer, a beast in need of being brought down." Clarissa said as she watched mikoto's fingers twitching like the legs of a spider. Ruiko looking over her shoulder caught the truth in Clarissa's eyes, felt it in the negative aura that choked the room. "That is the monster, fables and films are composed of."

A crash.

Ruiko took a quick gasp and stared at where the noise broke from, the end of the bed gave way. Now, Emelia was losing her battle to hold mikoto's arms, if she lost her grip, she and maybe even Anastasia could be killed. More vampires rushed towards the bed and braced it up. "Why aren't" Ruiko asked, searching around the room.

There were vampires dressed in military armor, intense expressions on their faces, remained like stone sculptures with arms behind their backs against the three walls of the room. Intimidating and unmoving but even still they looked ready to attack.

"There's no danger yet." Clarissa said, " they will make sure it all stays within these walls. They have trained with Katrina and Tatiana" her voice weakened, the words mixed with the affection and the pain of death, she felt for Tatiana, the first and original queen of the four kingdom and Anastasia's mother. "so, has Anastasia."

"Really…" Ruiko spoke as she looked at each one, "when Anastasia took the throne. She wanted to demonstrate her worth." Clarissa said, slowly grinning, "not bad for a 16-year-old young woman, determined to rule." She licked her lips, kissed Ruiko's neck. "she wanted it that way."

"That's my girl…" Anastasia quickly said, her lips holding a slight proud smile "I see you… She added, staring into the black pits of her eyes.

The air became thick, hot and heavy and suddenly the vampires slammed into the ground. Emelia, her feet on the ceiling dropped down, hit the bed, nearly collapsing on top of mikoto. Mikoto like a tigress watching a monkey fall from a tree, right into her mouth. Her black eyes glared, her mouth open wide as her fangs readied, but Anastasia drew her arm across her body and slapped Emelia away, like a cat playing with a ball. She landed on her belly, rolled off the bed, snatched mikoto's arm and tugged it down, struggling to resist mikoto's intent. Intent, a queens' ability to will those weaker than her to yield, even compel them to carry out her every request.

The air was saturated with loud electrical buzzing. Ruiko scrunched her face, trying to block out the noise, looked around the room listening to the unpleasant noise. "That's her intent…" Clarissa spoke, "we can't feel it but we can hear it but they do" The buzz, loud static attacked their hearing, the pressure like a wave forcing their bodies down against their will.

Anastasia struggled against mikoto's will, pushing her down against her body. Anastasia laughed with her nose touching mikoto's breast, "that's my girl." She laughed louder, "but I'm sorry you must do better than that…" She said as her arms strained, her finger spread wide against mikoto's chest, her veins exploded like hydraulic tubes, her muscles swollen, pressed herself up, the tendons across her back popped, rushed down her spine, her back spread, slowly rising like a cobra. she held her head straight, looking at the ceiling with eyes and mouth opened as wide as they could go, her eyes glowing bright blues like the midnight sky, laughing proudly. The movement, this orchestrated battle of wills was absolutely thrilling for the queen of the four kingdoms. Euphoria rushed through her veins, driven by the pounding of her heart. She peered around the room, her expression of elation beaming. She could see the vampires struggling, flat on the floor. Her grin inched wider seeing her elites on bended knees, their fists pressed hard against the floor, knuckles turning crimson, struggling to maintain their chins up off the ground, eyes glowering towards the awakening queen, bonded mate of Anastasia. She grinned, a gratified smile, blew out a breath, "she even has my elites on the floor." Letting the words move gently over her lips.

In this moment, amid the turmoil and hardship of her awakening. The world was hushed. Anastasia looked at Mikoto battling to come back. She could feel her heart beating in turn with Mikoto's heart. Her breathing becoming one with her breathing. She knew this was it. the minute she saw her, on that fateful day, sitting with her friends in Academy City. She hoped maybe. But when Mikoto swung around and splashed her drink on her clothing. She knew when Mikoto's hand brushed her hand. She was the one. Anastasia's eyes softened, she smiled confidently, "let her go…" She said in a voice filled with tenderness. "Mikoto… It's me." She said, slowly cocking her head with a gentle smile on her face, "Anastasia." They released her. Anastasia had spoken and it was an order. "Letter go." The words were like a soft breeze in a warm night.

Ruiko's eyes went wide, her heart stopped. She felt fear for Anastasia's life tried to rush over. Clarissa held her tight though. "It's a vampire thing." The words flashed across her mind. Mikoto quickly rose like a steel trap being sprung. Her arms spread wide, wrapped around Anastasia. Her eyes black, mouth open wider. Anastasia barely moved as mikoto slammed into her body. Her fangs drove into her neck and shoulder. Anastasia quickly opened her mouth, grabbed the back of her head with a handful of hair she drove her fangs into mikoto shoulder. Mikoto shook, her body trembled as Anastasia's blood flowed inside, her dark eyes wet, muffled sobs of anguish, fear and release filled the room. Her face was covered with tears, her dark eyes turned red like the blood Moon, slowly fading to reveal soft brown eyes with red flakes. Her heavy wet breath slowed, her eyelids slowly closed, her arms drifted down Anastasia's back and slumped against the bed. Mikoto's body hung in Anastasia's arms Anastasia held mikoto in her arms, her body covered with sweat, felt light but still it was her. Mikoto Misaka was sleeping.

Ruiko watched as tears slipped down her cheek. Anastasia gently laid mikoto backwards onto the bed. She growled softly like a lullaby and remained curled over her body, her head nuzzled in the crook of her neck. "What now?" Ruiko asked softly, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Nothing." Clarissa said, slowly releasing her embrace. Ruiko creased her brow, turned and looked at Clarissa, "is she alright?" She asked. "Of course." she said, reaching out, taking Ruiko's hand. "She will sleep for a few days and then wake like normal." Ruiko gently smiled, a good feeling rose in her belly, "so should we…" Thinking they should stay, "we should leave…" Clarissa said, turning, taking a step towards the partition doors. "But…" Ruiko's voice shuddered, a little nervous. Clarissa cocked her head, looked over her shoulder, "like I said, it's a vampire thing." she hinted.

Ruiko heard rustling and gentle laughing around the room. She looked over to the bed. Anastasia was still curled on top of mikoto. Mikoto's eyes were shut, but her cheeks were flushed, as she rested against Anastasia shoulder. The other vampires were smiling as they slowly undressed, others were already naked sitting on the edge of the bed. Emelia was wearing nothing, and was laughing directing the others to where they would sleep. But, Cana had gotten there first. She was lying close to mikoto, her head nestled close to mikoto's face.

"What are they doing?"

"Nesting."

"Huh?" Ruiko gave Clarissa a constipated look.

Clarissa sighed as her shoulders dropped and explained. "Nesting. When a group of vampires sleep together. It is usually after frantic events like large battles or when a queen awakens from a long sleep. It helps them to bond with their mistress. It usually last 3 to 4 days. They will positioned themselves as close as possible to their mistress, even switching positions as they sleep. Think of penguins' in the Arctic, gathering close together to keep themselves and their young warm. Emelia will sleep by mikoto's head, Sylvia by Anastasia's."

"What about?"

"It's vampires only." Clarissa grinned with a knowing look in her eye, "that's why Heidi and Emma, the only two wolves will stand by the entrances as guards. Not that they need it." Clarissa tugged Ruiko's arm, jerking her head to leave. Ruiko blew out a breath, feeling a little left out and nodded. They walked towards the partition door slowly fading like fog before they reached the outside.


	58. Chapter 58

Day two. end of awakening. inside Mikoto's head.

A heavy black molasses glistens, splashing against the tiny body laying on its side. Like the waves pushing against the seawall, its gentle slapping echoes in the darkness.

Splash! Splash! Splash! Feet pounded the black ooze slowly growing louder.

"I'm here!" her voice is like a whisper in a hurricane.

"I'm here!" She says her voice breaks, shatters like glass.

"I'm here!" She drops to her knees, slips her hands into the heavy black ooze lifting her body, strands of black thick strings tightened, snap as she takes her into her arms.

"Misaka…" The small blue-eyed blond avatar spoke, her eyes shimmering, face spattered with black, trickling down her cheeks.

Her rust colored eye opens, the vitality lost. Her mouth moved as she struggles to talk. Unintelligible crude forms of words bubble from her throat. She looks up to the familiar blonde haired girl, her brighter than blue eyes weeping, her fingers lightly stroking her cheek.

Little Misaka slowly awakens, struggling to move her left hand, nothing, using her right to caressed Anna's cheek. She carries a painful expression on her face, straining to talk.

"Don't worry," Anna says, looking at Little Misaka, "you're fine." She crinkles her eyebrows. Little Misaka's hand falls from her cheek to her own face. Her fingers drift across the black ooze coated skin, over her nose then nothing. Her eye get larger, her fingers crept along the sticky edges of her head. the mouth wasn't a mouth, it was half a mouth, the inner part of her neck exposed. The left shoulder, chest, abdomen, hip and leg gone. The whole left side of her body missing. Little Misaka lips quiver, her body shudders. Little Anna, Anastasia's avatar squeezes what survives of her flesh and bones, buries her face against Little Misaka's cheek.

The warmth spreads over her, swallowing her fear. "It's all right." She whispers into her ear, "you're alive. You'll be fine, I swear." She kisses her cold cheek then her neck.

She licked her lips, opens her mouth, sinks her fangs into Little Misaka's throat, letting out a comforting growl.

The heavy black ooze resonates, shimmers, pushes and pulls against her body. each push the waves are larger, stronger. Little Anna growls, refusing to pull out her fangs holding her tight. the blackness around them raged like a thunderstorm in the night. then suddenly stillness, calm. The tug of war ends. The black ooze rolls towards Little Misaka joining becoming one once more. She becomes complete. Little Misaka's body trembles, her face twists, writhes as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her mouth falls open, her long fangs dulled. She cries like a new born, her voice becoming louder, louder until she screams. Her rage shaking the darkness, forcing it back, pulling it back inside herself.

"Mikoto!

"Quickly!" She hears them yelling. The sounds seem miles apart but she knows their yelling. She feels it.

"Hurry! Get her legs!" Another familiar voice cries out, "Emelia, her arms, Heidi!" They sound desperate. They sound frightened.

"Ruiko! no!" The voices are getting louder. A sensation of confusion, a sensation of despair, a sensation of relief.

"Hurry Sylvia! Get her left arm."

"Emma, get the bags."

She hears the crashing of wood against stone. The darkness that once pulled her down, swallowed her was disappearing. No longer cold, silent there was warmth. It swirled around her, embracing her in a warm cocoon. She wants to, she tries to open her eyes. She struggles to swallow, her throat tight, burns, cracks with each muscle movement. Her thirst is overwhelming, "I'm hungry." She hears a whisper. The scent calls out. That smell, what she wants. Her body throbbing for it. Her face burning like fire, her nose gasping, struggling. Her lungs ache for it. Shaking, convulsions getting louder, stronger. Her body is shaking, bouncing like a fish on dry land. she feels herself being restrained, something, someone is holding her down, arms, legs restrained. Her muscle ache, her bones crack. "Mikoto!" Her name roars into existence.

Mikoto Misaka's eyes flash open. The blinding lights pierce her eyes. her mouth gapes wide, her fangs fall. She gasped for breath like a drowning man coming up for one last breath. "This time they'll save me!"

"Ready?!" someone straddles her waist. Her voice yelling, such force, such command, I know you. "Now! She screams. Her arms and legs are freed from their bonds.

Mikoto Misaka's eyes opened, her vision sharpened, burning like the blood Moon, her fangs extended. She growls, swiftly rising to strike like a viper, "You!" A wave of affection. "Mikoto, it's me." She spoke, her tone no longer raised, no longer screaming. She said, "it's me, Anastasia."

she wrapped her arms around, snatching Anastasia in a death grip, forcing down her first waking breath, buries her fangs into her throat. She feels the pinch of Anastasia's fangs, her arms drawing her against her body.

"You're awake." Anastasia's heartfelt words slipped against her skin. Her blood surging into her veins.

"Mikoto Misaka," her lips quiver. She smells the tears, feels the wetness on her cheeks, "you're awake."

* * *

four days later.

Mikoto Misaka leans against the wooden railing of the porch that wraps around the house. A gentle breeze sweeps across the courtyard, rays of the midday sun warm her cheeks. She sighs softly, still feeling weak, exhausted and thirsty. She glances at the tall glass of crimson. The sun shines off the glass. She reaches up, sweeping away a few strands of hair out of her eyes, looking across the crushed marble that covers the ground. Two large wolves were lying down, basking in the afternoon sunlight.

One Wolf is on her stomach, eyes shut, her head between her massive paws. The other is on her back, her underside exposed to the sun, legs folded against her belly. She is moving her body back and forth, scratching her back along the crushed marble stones. She glances at the sleeping Wolf, looks at mikoto. Mikoto smiles seeing the great Wolf looking at her upside down. Her lips curled in a mischievous smile, quickly wiggled her eyebrows, scoots over, smacks the sleeping Wolf with her tail. Mikoto chuckles. The sleeping Wolf doesn't move. The Wolf tries again and again. Nothing. She turns over on her side, her four paws pushing against the sleeping Wolf, her tail slowly rising up and going down.

Mikoto takes a breath of fresh air, closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun. She grins, feeling her before she speaks. "Feeling better?" Anastasia spoke. She reaches out, tenderly touches Mikoto's shoulder, allowing her fingers drift over the delicate material of her silk robe. Goosebumps cover their bodies, chills go down their spines. Mikoto exhales, Anastasia slips behind, wrapping her arms around her waist, leaned against Mikoto. She places her head softly against hers, smelling her hair.

"I missed you." She speaks softly. Mikoto blushes, her heart quickened, the ends of her lip curved.

"It's been over 200 years." Anastasia kisses her neck, slipping her tongue along the delicate scar, the proof of their bonding. A rush of endorphins lit her body up.

Mikoto tenses, her fangs throbbed, blood warms, her eyes turned the color of the blood Moon. She reaches down to her waist, taking Anastasia's hand, not saying a word. She turns around and begins to walk to the bedroom. Anastasia lets out a soft breath, her cheeks blush, closing her eyes. Her eyes gradually open, the color of the midnight sky. They strolled past the open partitions into the bedroom.

Heidi and Emma look happy as they dragged the partitions closed, leaving them alone. Mikoto stops at the edge of the bed, turns around with a grin on her face as she slowly cocks her head, loosening her silk robe, allowing it slip off her shoulders, pooling at her feet. Anastasia undid hers, letting it drop to the floor. Mikoto took a breath, leaned forward and kissed Anastasia.

Day two ends.


	59. Chapter 59

i know chapter 58 could technically be the end of the deep sleep saga but i wanted to leave the Uiharu arch a little further along. and give Mikoto and Anastasia a little more alone time.

Day three. The other realm. Mikoto and Anastasia.

The air was filled with excitement and the chattering of conversations. The wolves and vampires were busy with preparations. Since their awakening there was no stopping the plans as the portal was opened and traffic from the other world was heavy. Large wooden casks, the size of small tankers, rolled along the ground, smaller oak barrels were carried on the shoulders of wolves and vampires. Stories of the other realms vast wilderness, open plains and towering mountains and large prey brought wolves and vampires by the dozens. Many of them using their vacation time and work rotation to take advantage. Now that Mikoto and Anastasia were awake, it meant the wolves could spread out and do what they do best. They would run, hunt and explore. The vampires were always close to their mistresses and would never venture to far. But their Mistresses were awake and that's all that mattered. The rumor of two more days, two hundred years sent chills through them, likening it to the effect of being shocked by an angry Mikoto Misaka. Extra pairs of underwear were brought by many. But first they would hang around the area for something special.

Mikoto Misaka, Anastasia von Alucard, Emelia and Sylvia were in the bedroom. Heidi and Emma had gone out, leaving behind the four of them to vampire business. Heidi and Emma were dealing with the wolf aspect of events. It turns out tonight was the second full moon of the month, generally called a blue moon. And in this world, the blue moon shined a bluish tinge that glossed over the dark of night. The moon like a large round ball came out so close one had the sense they could reach out and snatch it. A magnificent large blue moon. It was time for a celebration.

Anastasia was naked, relaxing with her back straight in a chair, Sylvia standing behind, brushing Anastasia's hair. The partitions to the bedroom are opened, cool soft breezes carried with it the smells of the outside, fresh cut grass, flowers, fire and the noises of the gathering wolves and vampires. Anastasia sat with a slight knowing grin on her face staring across to Mikoto, who is resting on the edge of the unmade bed. Her eyes tired, her hair disheveled, wearing a flimsy cotton T-shirt, her feet dangling off the side. "Are you certain?" She spoke a little uneasy, letting out a moan as she looked at her feet, nervously wiggling her toes. Without thinking she scratched her nearly healed bite marks on her neck. "Yes." Anastasia answered decisively, holding her head straight occasionally it would jerk softly as Sylvia brushed. The bite marks on her neck a little fresher. "would I lie to you?" She said, slowly cocking her head, until Sylvia paused, placed her palms on each side of Anastasia's head and kept it straight. Anastasia thinned her eyes at the inconvenience. Sylvia just grinned and brushed.

Mikoto, her head down, blew out a breath, her eyes peered high, mouth tight. "You might not lie." She slowly said, "or even realize you're lying but you will twist the truth to serve you." Mikoto narrowed her reddish-brown eyes. Anastasia grinned. "I would." She said unapologetic as she chuckled deep in her throat, "but you would realize it. Besides if it would be to my advantage?" she nodded, "I am owed this." She added, her tongue peeping out, gently licked her lips. "You're old?" Mikoto spoke with a bold tone, knowing she heard her right. "I am owed." Anastasia said raising her voice. "You're owed?" Mikoto answered with a sarcastic tone, lifting her head, looked straight at Anastasia. "Yes." Anastasia arched her eyebrows, answering, staring right back.

"Really." A rough growl slipped past mikoto's tightening lips. "Anastasia smiled, "let me illustrate." She replied in a professional queen like manner, holding up her hand. "Normally…" She started out, Sylvia stopped brushing. "When someone is changed into a vampire, he or she will be taken out from society for their protection and for those around them_" mikoto's eyes became slim, "go on…" She interrupted. Anastasia grinned a little bigger seeing the old mikoto slowly coming back. Little by little over the last few days, Mikoto Misaka was getting back to normal. And Anastasia couldn't be happier.

"Once they are acquainted to their unique way of life" she made a sharp nod, "many can come back, but you are special." She hesitated, letting her hand slowly turn over exposing her palm, feeling the what the hell are you saying emotion rising mikoto's belly. "Anastasia clicked her tongue, "you and I are bonded." She said as a matter of fact, a warmth filled her soul, her cheeks blushed. Her eyes brightened seeing mikoto's cheeks glowing, the light in her reddish-Brown eyes brightened. "Well…" Mikoto spoke through tight lips as she dropped her head, "yeah… I know but…" her voice went soft.

Anastasia bit her lip hoping to contain her elation, plus she loved how cute Mikoto looked when she was flustered.

"So, bonded mates." She placed her fist on her breast, closing her eyes. Mikoto's face turned beet red. Anastasia chuckled, leaned forward grinning mischievously, "yessss… I said bonded mates" she sounded like a serpent as mikoto turned her head aside just a slight, "I heard you." She murmured.

Anastasia leaned back into the chair, "bonded mates are constantly by each other side, never separate.", her eyes crinkled, a slight pain in her chest, caught it in mikoto's face and eyes. "It becomes harder and harder when we leave each other." Anastasia spoke quietly, thinking of the times she had left Academy city and Mikoto would leave the kingdoms. "Doesn't it?" Mikoto quietly answered with an awkward nod of her head. "I have not suggested or ordered you." Anastasia waited, deliberately using the expression. She happily remembered when she addressed the royal decree for Mikoto to come to the kingdom that started it all. A calculated mistake to see Mikoto in the flesh. _I just grabbed the first piece of paper_. She snickered. One day she would explain and they would laugh about it. MAYBE.

"Ordered?!" Mikoto said a little annoyed, "don't be mad… Or huff…" Anastasia said, "it's just an expression. I mean…" She closed her eyes, keeping her smile, feeling mikoto yelling inside. She could see, in her mind's eye, the crimson in her brown eyes slowly getting darker as her lips tightened even further. Anastasia waited for a moment letting it recede before she talked again. "I realize because of your friends, Ruiko, Uiharu and yes…" She paused dramatically, "the great annoying one… Kuroko Shirai." She lifted her head and hands up towards the ceiling in a grandiose expression. Mikoto quickly chuckled, forgetting their little spat. Anastasia heart thudded against her rib cage, hearing Mikoto's laughter, her face lightened, looking at Mikoto.

"You are mine…" Anastasia said, savoring the expression. she hung on every word as her cheeks blushed, "I am yours and only yours and I have felt a twinge of jealousy… But…"

"phttp!" Mikoto blew out some air, "a twinge… Please…" Mikoto shook her head, "if twinges were bombs, you'd be a nuke." she laughed, gripping her belly, "twinge!? Ha ha ha…" She leaned back, her feet lifting off the floor, dropping into the bed. "A twinge!" She gasped for air as she rolled on the bed. Anastasia grinned hardened, her eyes tightened and dimmed. "Oh really… Ms. temper tantrum. Oh no… I am Mikoto Misaka" she said leaning forward creating a sound of electricity, "buzzzzzzz" she added. "Please be wary of the princess of shock." Anastasia raised her palms up, wiggling her fingers in the air.

"I'll show you!" Mikoto stuck out her hand, blue sparks danced across her fingertips, "and it's the shock Princess!" She said keeping her hand up, sparks rose from her fingertips the room filled with laughter. "Yes, yes…" Anastasia said after their laughter faded. "I also appreciate the true reason it's hard for you to leave Academy city."

Anastasia knew the agony of losing her mother and it laid heavy on her decision to let Mikoto stay in Academy city. Mikoto Misaka really truly did care for her mom. She knew this intimately. Without the consent of a certain level five railgun, Anastasia had met Misuzu Misaka, Mikotos' mother several times. What could go wrong?

* * *

Beginning with _a random encounter._ Anastasia was coming out of a University library with several publications on Advanced Mathematic and number theory. A subject the level Fives mother had passion in. a soft nudge and the books went flying. A feigning surprised look and with the question _are you mikoto misaka's sister?_ Anastasia maneuvered herself into a lunchtime date every few weeks. she is the antithesis of Mikoto Misaka. She is irresponsible, laid back and even childish, while Mikoto Misaka is the complete opposite, serious, mature and responsible. Anastasia laughed in silence. Yea, right.

Anastasia and Misuzu got along great. She knows their mother/daughter relationship differs from the norm but they both love each other very much. Even though her mom always exasperated her, she knew she was looking out for her. Even sneaking in prohibited food into the festivals, to help her with her development in other areas besides school. _Breast size._

* * *

Mikoto nodded her head, her eyes glistening looking up between her hands at the ceiling as she listened. Anastasia looking, let out a sigh as her shoulders drooped, Sylvia brushed her hair. "But?" Mikoto hesitated, "is it really?"

"You find it hard to believe?" Anastasia said, raising her left eyebrow. Mikoto nodded her head, 100 years for every one day in Academy city. It didn't sound plausible but she could sense Anastasia wasn't misleading, her words feeling true. Mikoto swallowed what little saliva she had, her mouth and throat were still barren, as she bounced back from her deep slumber.

Mikoto went silent as she remembered when Anastasia had told her what had happened. She couldn't accept it, 200 years. Her heart plummeted, her knees gave way when they informed her, but Anastasia caught her before she touched the ground. "Not this time…" Anastasia said as she charged forward, recalling when she had collapsed in Academy city after her battle with the Baron. "It's only been two days in Academy city, "Anastasia said in urgency, stroking mikoto's hair, caressing her cheek. "Believe me "she whispered, "merely two days." She emphasized, wrapping her tighter in her arms as they knelt together.

A pool of tears slipped from mikoto's eyes, her lips quivered as the emotions of loss overwhelmed her system. "I swear." She said, kissing mikoto's cheek, "only two days. We can go to the portal and open it. Use your cell to see. Two days that's all." Anastasia whispered into her ear, mikoto's mouth trembled, as her hands shook. "Please… She said as gentle as a mist rising from the wet grass, "let it be only two days" Anastasia nodded her head, helping her up off the floor, held her as they walked to the portal. A sense of reprieve, the overpowering feel of delight shook her to her core. She laughed, as tears soaked her cheeks, rolled over her mouth, and dropped from her chin.

That was then, this is now. Mikoto watching the white ceiling, her fingers slowly moving as if conducting an orchestra, tightened her toes, biting her lip. "I mean, it's impossible…" She exhaled a breath, "isn't it" she said searching for reassurance. "Impossible?" Anastasia closed her eyes, letting out a long I can't believe you said, "you…" She pointed at mikoto, "a young woman who can generate electricity" Arched her eyebrows, "I…" She turned her hand around, touched her bare breast with her finger, " a queen of vampires." Then pointed the same finger back to mikoto, "and you are a vampire also… And still you have trouble accepting this dimension exists." She groaned, shaking her head, "seven Hells…" Anastasia said, "I didn't even know this was possible. It was Ruiko who told me. Imagine my surprise. That damn Dragon keeping it a secret. My own sister too. The bitch. "She added, "she'll pay." Anastasia quickly nodded. Mikoto grinned, knowing Anastasia was mad but not mad but would let Katrina think she was mad. But what good would it accomplish. Mikoto knew Katrina would just shake her off like it was nothing. "Now! Katrina would reply with her hands on her hips, looking down at her smaller size sister, "you know." She'd yell, poking Anastasia in the chest.

" what's worse…" Anastasia sighed hard. "What?" Mikoto rolled her eyes thinking of what foolish thing now. Anastasia lowered her voice, "Ruiko looked a little tanner than normal. So, I inquired. Hey, Ruiko, why so brown. She grinned and informed me she had just come back from some tropical paradise. Where they were very lazy and laid on some powdery white sands, listening to the ocean. Bitch!" Anastasia quickly crossed her arms over her chest, mikoto tilted her head. Anastasia sensed her bewilderment, dipping her chin, waved her off, "yes, yes… I'm a vampire who would be lying in the sun, reveling in the temperate weather and the sounds of the ocean… Blah blah blah…" She continued as mikoto laughed. "But I do… And…" She tightened her mouth, "since I've matured," she clutched her breasts with both hands, "the ladies and I wish to try on some new bikinis and maybe go around topless_"

"don't you do that anyhow." Mikoto interrupted, sounding a little tired looking on unconcerned. "Not in a tropical paradise I haven't" she growled, exhaled a loud breath. "Now then…" Anastasia suddenly became serious, Mikoto could feel the air grow heavy. She raised her head up off the bed, "Anastasia?" she said, worried. Anastasia looked as if she was carry a heavy weight on her shoulders. And she felt it. "Mikoto, I want these two days and I want you to say it." she asked, no…she begged without getting on her knees. Anastasia looked at Mikoto with a stern royal look with tremble eyes as she held her fingers tight. Mikoto lips curled into a small simple smile, "I want these two days." She said in a soft voice, her cheeks flushed, her reddish-brown eyes slipped to dark red. Anastasia looked as if she would leap into the air and wrap her arms around Mikoto. and she did but not now, Sylvia had her hands on her shoulders, letting out a soft growl. Time was short, her royal highnesses hair needed to be finished.

Inside little misaka yelled her approval, "we're gonnna get some! Anastasia felt it and blushed, "yes you are…" she said with all certainty, "Now, get ready for the dance." Mikoto's arms plunged to the bed, her body sank into the blankets, struggling to hide, "do I absolutely have to?" She grumbled.

"yes." Anastasia said, with a knowing smile.


	60. Chapter 60

day three. Uiharu continued.

She was up before the alarm. The computers dull light, her nightlight. But Uiharu couldn't sleep. Excitement filled every part of her body. She was nearly finished with her project.

The sunlight drifted through the shades settling on the floor. She slipped out of the covers and felt the warmth of the sun on the floor, across her face, stretched, a little satisfied moan as she pulled off her nightshirt and walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, _a little too warm_ she said as she slipped her hand through the water, with a little adjustment, she smiled. Uiharu nodded her head as she thought, the water splashing, running down her frame. _Should I?_ She spoke. A slow grin appeared. Uiharu turned off the water, giggling as she reached for the towel that hung by the shower door, quickly dried and wrapped the towel around her waist. She brushed her hair and teeth, put on some deodorant and checked the mirror, her eyes were bright and shining, her cheeks, well she didn't need them to be any redder, her excitement colored them in brightest red.

Uiharu carried with her a sense of relief as she had survived her teleportation to her apartment by a very manic, maybe that's the word to describe a certain level four teleporter. _She loves me_ , every time they appeared and disappeared. Uiharu cringed time after time but kept her mouth shut. They finally arrived at her doorstep and nearly dropped to her knees but someone caught her before she hit the ground. No, it wasn't the drooling, wide-eyed Kuroko Shirai, who was babbling and chuckling, saying mikoto's name over and over like some religious chant.

"Sorry." Uiharu spoke in a shaky voice as she held on tight. "It's okay." The woman said. Uiharu took little time to catch her breath and raised her head. Clementine was looking at Uiharu, her head cocked to the side, hair a little damp. Uiharu suddenly realized she must've just gotten out of the shower. She was leaning slightly forward, holding her arms, "are you, all right?" Clementine asked. Uiharu nodded. As Clementine's robe fell open, "whoops! She said casually, looking down at the wide-open space, her breast hanging like ripen fruit. "Cantaloupes…" Uiharu's eyes went wide, her cheeks blushed, "excuse mmmee…" Uiharu stuttered, quickly closed her eyes.

"can you stand?" Clementine asked, ignoring the fact her very nice and ample breasts were exposed to the cool night air. Uiharu, little flustered, quickly nodded as Clementine released her and closed her bathrobe. She grinned, seeing how flustered the young girl with flowers in her hair got. "wwhy… are… you…" Uiharu was trying to ask, why she was dressed in just a towel and standing outside. Clementine sighed as she crossed her arms over her bathrobe, "I just had a hot shower…" She said, "so I thought the cool evening air would be nice." She lied.

She hadn't showered. She had been watching Uiharu from a distance, keeping an eye on her. What should have been a casual stroll to the apartment, turned into a full sprint. Because of an unexpected visit from Kuroko Shirai. Clementine was part of a pack of three watching Uiharu, living next door to her apartment. On the other side, another pack of three. They rotated shifts, one worked the day the other the night. Clementine and the other two's shift was about to end. Uiharu shoulders sagged, her legs finally recovering their strength. Her calm expression returned as her red face cooled.

A long low growl like a motorbike in the distance, hung in the background. Uiharu thinking it strange, slowly turned her head towards the source. Clementine looking concerned felt it was a little odd sound of a growl. And they easily found the source of the off-key growling. Kuroko Shirai was leaning over the railing, looking out across the area, her eyes narrowed, darting, glaring, red ponytails trembling, "scary…" Uiharu thought of her friend, "she's gone…" She thought.

"Come out, come out," Kuroko said in a deep voice, "wherever you are, little vampire." she listened to her friends low harsh tone, shivers rolled across her body. "kkuroko…" Uiharu slowly reached her hand out, "ttheres no vampires in academy city." Kuroko slowly turned her head. "Uwe?!" Clementine raised her head up, her face looking like she tasted something sour, "scary!" she whispered. "That's right" Clementine replied, "all the vampires are gone."

She knew with the Baron killed and the wolves rounding up the strays, killing the ones that didn't surrender, with Anastasia and mikoto out in the other realm there were no need for any vampires to be in Academy city. she didn't know about the special delivery. "yyou think so?" Kuroko arched her right eyebrow, raising her head, her eyes trembling in their sockets. Both nodded. Kuroko put her hand to her chest. Uiharu furrowed her brow, knowing that was where she kept the letter from " _mikoto"_. She sighed, closed her eyes as her shoulders sank, "I'm going to bed." She said in relief. "Kuroko? You should too." looking at kuroko. "Huh?" A change in Kuroko's expression, one of surprise. "And miss sissy coming home." She quickly shook her head and teleported. "I'm sorry…" Uiharu said in a hushed voice. "Don't be…" Clementine said with a grin. "Good night." She opened her door, letting out a very tired sigh. "Goodnight… Uiharu." She heard Clementine say as she closed the door.

* * *

That was last night, this morning was different. Her excitement was twofold. One, the near completion of her project. She knew at least 90% of it was completed, parts of it still missing. Five columns nearly finished but something felt odd as she looked at the screen last night. before she turned out the lights to go to bed. she took a second look at the screen, standing in front of the computer, bathed in electric light. The columns shifted to the left. " _why_?" Then she remembered. Clarissa had said she thought there were seven tablets. She sighed, slowly yawning as she grew sleepy, watching the results compile. "Elohim." She said, "he had his own research so maybe his would fill in the missing parts. Maybe then the first five columns released the rest of the data. She thought, leaning down, her hands straddling the computer, her face glowing brighter in the electric light. She measured the space with her eyes, comparing it to the almost completed columns, "could be…" She inhaled a breath through her nose as she sought the answer, scrunching her face. She cleared her throat. And the second reason.

* * *

She walked out of the bathroom, wearing only the towel around her waist and flowers in her hair. She ignored the computer as the data filled the screen. Her heart was racing as she walked over to her dresser, pulled the drawer open, remained still for a moment, closing her eyes, gathering the courage as she exhaled a slow breath, slowly opening her eyes. She cautiously moved her fingers along the rows of plain white normal underwear. Her face filled with anticipation, excitement, gently pulling down a few pairs hidden in the back of the drawer, New bolder underwear like the pair she had worn yesterday. The salesperson of the lingerie shop, Maureen had helped her to select a couple, a little bolder than her little girl underwear. Her eyes went soft, slowly licking her lips as she sat the new panties on top of the dresser. Her heart beat a little faster, her body slowly warmed as something inside her chest felt like a nervous flutter. She picked up the pair of laced, sheen and tiny panties. Maureen had told her the style was pretty close to what she was used to wearing. Uiharu nervously nodded her head, convincing herself to try them on. "Oh, wooow!" She swallowed hard to hide her excitement.

She bought three pairs, black, white, and neon pink. "Lace boy shorts…" Uiharu said letting her towel fall to the floor, "White…" She said, bending over, raised her foot off the ground and slipped the soft stretchy sheen panties up her legs to her waist. Her eyes were wide, slipping her fingers along the waist, taking a nervous breath, she giggled. She quickly patted her cheeks a couple of times, exhaled loudly picking up the white fancy bralette. "Her small developing breast were perfect…" she remembered Maureen excitedly recommended as she helped Uiharu. "for this style." Uiharu took a deep breath as she slipped the bralette over her head like a T-shirt and pulled it down. It was perfect she said to herself. It looked like a half T-shirt that fell tight to her waist about 3 inches below her breast, smoothing out the fabric she walked over to the full-length mirror and stared. She looked at herself, the white fabric snug against her petite features. Her analytical eyes slowly looked over the image in the mirror and a small smile revealed itself on her lips. Uiharu squeaked, spun on her heels. Her heart beating faster, a good nervous feeling filled her belly as she quickly walked to her uniform hanging on the wall. She felt just a little guilty for the way she was feeling. Normally she would never think of wearing anything this risqué but with Ruiko Saten away, she had told her she would be visiting her family for a few days. She knew her underwear would not be seeing the light of day by surprise inspection by Ruiko Saten. "I wonder…" She thought how surprised Ruiko would be if she did happen to be wearing a certain exotic pair of panties. What would Ruiko do or say. She quickly dressed, grabbed a bottle of milk from the refrigerator and opened the door, left for the bakery café. And because there was no school today and she had the day off work she would be spending a little time at the bakery café. Elohim had told her that he would meet her there.


	61. Chapter 61

day three. Uiharu continued.

Uiharu was paying very little attention to her surroundings as she opened the door to leave her apartment. She was humming a tune as she closed the door and locked it, turned to leave and bumped into something soft with a little weight behind it, springy, like having a will of its own, pushed back against her face. "good morning." A young woman spoke as Uiharu stared at the two mounds pressed against her, covered up by a sweatshirt. She slowly raised her head, her cheeks flushed a bright red. "gggood mm morning," she stuttered, "clementine."

She was one of the three high school girls staying next door. since the attack on academy city. a few of the middle school girls living in apartments had requested temporary living quarters in the dorms of their schools. And high school girls being high school girls they happily accommodated their requests. A little more freedom, a little more privacy a little more playtime. Clementine a little taller than Uiharu, with long sandy blonde hair, she wore in a long ponytail that fell to her waist. she had a warm dark look in her eyes as she smiled. Being a little taller than Uiharu meant that a certain pair of body parts were position about chin level. "good morning," Clementine smiled a knowing smile as Uiharu nervously swallowed, her eyes returning to the cause of her dilemma. She took a slow step backwards, giving herself and the pair of breast, some breathing room. She closed her eyes, bring her hand to her own small chest, remembering her new bra and panties. A flash of imagination, Uiharu with Clementine's proportions, ample breast and lean runners body, her cheeks turned red as she giggled. Clementine bit her lip, gazing down at Uiharu.

"are you going to the bakery?" she asked, knocking Uiharu out of her daydream, "yyess..." her voice squeaked. Clementine chuckled. "didn't mean to startled you." She said, looking into the apartment. "let's go…" she yelled. Uiharu covered her mouth, clearing her throat, "are you and_" Uiharu looked in the direction of the door of the other apartment. "10k training." Clementine nodded, waiting for the others to answer. She could hear them inside the apartment. By the sound of things, you'd think they were having a brawl inside. Uiharu noticed that Clementine was wearing a very large backpack that covered her from the back of her head to her waist. Clementine picked up on Uiharu's curiosity and spoke, "training equipment." She said, "we each have them. Shoes, socks, weights etc.…" she said, waving her hand as if it weren't nothing. Fiora came out of the apartment, the strap of her back pack slung over her shoulder, braced against her hip, dressed in sweats, her salt and peppered colored hair, blonde and black mix, pulled tight out of her face, braided like a long tail dropped below her butt. she was yelling at Aura to hurry up.

It was the first time she had really gotten a good look at the high schooler. The last time was just introductions, clementine did most of the talking. She was helping move packages into the apartment and talking loud, not very lady like with Aura.

Fiora gave her a quick smile and nod in greeting. "Come on…" She raised her voice, looking into the apartment, "lard ass!" Uiharu's eyes lit up, her eyebrows arched in surprise, "you can't talk like_" Uiharu's images of the ladies of higher learning were slowly being eaten away.

"you know…" said Aura walking out of the apartment wearing a large backpack, working her long dark hair into a ponytail. "It kinda bothers me…" She said as she twisted her hair into a knot, "when you say something like that." She rolled her eyes, letting her long dark hair fall over her backpack, slipped her fingers underneath the straps of her backpack. "Oh? Why?" Fiora said, feigning surprise, "go on…" She continued.

Aura closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head and let out a soft breath, "because it means that you spend a lot of time looking at my perfect ass, by any definition…" She quickly interjected, raising her arm up and pointed at her, eyes opened wider as she smirked, "and that means two things…" She held up two fingers. "What's that?" Fiora cocked her head, sticking her tongue out. Aura spoke, cocking her head. "First," she said, "you're spending too much time looking at perfection…" She said slapping her own butt, "instead of working on it…" She grinned as she reached out and slapped Fiora's butt. "Second…" She raised her chin up, glaring and the air suddenly went cold and still in the morning light. Uiharu felt chills running down her spine, "I really should get to the bakery." She thought, looking at the three high school girls, "do high school girls really act this bad, or is it just them." She said, she hopes. "I mean… is this how ladies are supposed to act?" She closed her eyes, slowly dropping her's chin to her chest as she sighed.

"You're a pervert…" Uiharu heard Aura say to Fiora. "Great…" Uiharu spoke under her breath, "another Kuroko…" She shook her head. "And the problem is?" Fiora quickly responded, sounding a little darker in her tone. Uiharu raised her head up, her eyes nervous, lips trembled, feeling like a fight was in the air. "Maybe I should…" She squeaked, trying to find the courage to speak. "No problem" Aura said, giving a quick nod of her head. "Just pointing it out." fiora puckered her lips quickly nodded. "Let's go…" Clementine said, letting out a small chuckle. "Besides… You're both perverts…" She grinned as she winked at Uiharu. "See you later." Aura smiled, waved and turned to leave. "Uiharu." Fiora gave a quick wink, "Uiharu… Have a wonderful day at the bakery." Clementine said, as she waited by Uiharu watching Aura and Fiora running down the stairs. She adjusted her straps of her backpack, inhaled a deep breath, "10K is going to be a killer…" She said, looking at Uiharu from the corner of her eye as she turned around to run and catch up.

"those girls." Uiharu exhaled an exaggerated breath, "can't they be a little more lady like?" she asked. If she only knew. She jiggled the door knob to make sure it was locked. Adjusted the strap of her purse and computer bag and headed towards the bus stop.

Clementine, Aura and Fiora ran across the parking lot, down the street and slowed at the intersection. Clementine gave them a serious look. "you know your positions." She asked with authority. They each nodded, "ok then…" she jerked her head for them to go. They each sprinted their separate ways, disappearing into the alleys.


	62. Chapter 62

Day three. Uiharu continued.

A hotel. It didn't look like a hotel, more like one of those multipurpose buildings that had everything one needed under one roof. One-stop shopping convenience. It had theme department stores, game rooms and other amenities that cater to the public. Most of these types of hotels that existed in Academy city were used for conferences and other academic events such as Ichihanaran festival and Daihasei games drawing millions of visitors to Academy city. The building itself matched the old village European-style brick and stone construction. With Academy city's advanced construction methodology, a building such as this could rival concrete and steel skyscrapers that rise to the heavens. But this hotel was no taller than a 15-story building that blended into the European feel of the surrounding area.

Clementine came out of the alley and slipped into the crowded sidewalk and made her way to the front entrance and went through the doors. She exhaled a long breath, feeling the chill of the air conditioning slipped over and around her hot sweat drenched body. Sweat glistening across her face and neck, her long black hairs hung heavy as she pushed the wet strands away from her eyes. She nodded to the receptionist as she walked across the front entrance and let slip her backpack, letting it fall to the floor, clutching the strap in her hand. The receptionist paid very little attention to her unprofessional sweat soaked outfit and casually slipped the key across the polished counter. Clementine took the key in a single swipe, nodded and made her way to the elevators. Just as she arrived, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She smirked as she strolled into the elevator and the doors quickly closed. The very slight movement and the elevator slowly ascended. Clementine took a breath, letting it slowly out of her nose, between her lips, as she adjusted her grip on the straps of the backpack. She paid little attention to the cold chills that covered her skin, her sweat soaked clothing turning cold as it clung to her body. she looked up to the floor numbers above the door as they lit up and changed, looked at her watch and again at the numbers, "hmmm..." She sighed, "next time remember to press the floor button." She reminded herself, slipping her free hand into the pocket of her sweatpants, pulled out a very small ear piece, slipped it on.

"Hello…" She said and waited.

"I'm here…" Aura quickly answered, "just arrived, setting up now."

"Right."

"Me too…" Fiora answered, "I'm ready…" They heard a metallic click in the background.

"Is she…"

"Not yet…" They answered.

The elevator slowed and the ding of the elevator filled the air.

"Four minutes…" she said, "Until then I'm quiet."

"Roger…" They answered.

The elevator doors opened and Clementine hoisted the backpack to her shoulder, a few quick jerks and she slipped out into the hallway. She ignored the empty silence as she walked past the closed doors of empty rooms. She hadn't asked for the room, didn't look at the number on the key. She didn't need to. Every time Uiharu went out to the bakery café, Clementine, Aura and Fiora were her uninvited guest. The three high school girls living in the apartment next to Uiharu were her professional shadows. If she left the bakery café, they would leave the room. Each one of them equal distance away from the bakery café, no more than 150 yards. For some reason, it was 149.6 to be exact.

Clementine slowed as she neared the familiar room, reached into her pocket, pulled out the key card and slipped it through the electronic lock. The familiar buzz, the green light and the sound of the door unlocking. She reached out pushed the door and stepped inside the room.

"I'm in…" She said, letting the door close behind her, "setting up now."

"Roger."

The room itself was a decent average size, with average decor. To her left the dressing area. A bathroom with a shower and sink for cleanup. A dresser with a mirror and television next to the wall. A queen size bed to sleep in, beyond that there was something a little different, a little unique.

Clementine tossed the backpack on the bed, hitting the mattress with a racket. The bed groaning like it would collapse. She went to the window, pulled the curtains, exposing the beautiful view of the buildings and streets of Academy city. She nodded her head as she looked down from the fifteenth floor of the hotel. The same perfect view she had become accustomed to since taking on this job. A special protection detail to watch over the friend of the new Queen of Academy city. Clementine smirked, looking out across the streets. They were quite different from the war-torn streets of Third World countries, where she and her pack of three frequented. The sounds of distant gunfire, screams of children, crying, death in the air. She reached over to the side of the window, a special modified window, and slid it open to the right. The fresh air rushed into the small room. The smell of trees, flowers, people and food filled the room as well as her nose. She chuckled softly, putting her hands on the window frame leaned forward and inhaled a deep breath, "she's here…" She said to herself as she exhaled, turning her head slightly to the left, looking down at the moving crowds of academy city residents. Her soft dark eyes easily spotted the mark as she stepped off the bus. A young girl with flowers in her dark hair stepped off the bus and was heading up the street towards the bakery café. Clementine quickly nodded, "time to get to work." She said, turned around and walked slowly along the glistening barrel of a large bore rifle, that sat on top of a modified sniper stand, more like a large level table, locked into position, a few feet away from the open window. It was an M 9950 gauss sniper cannon and on the far side wall of the room, three computer terminals and monitors with the names Clementine, Aura and Fiora.

The setup used a system that work through a series of electromagnetic coils, asynch linear induction motor or small railgun. It synced up with portable computers and monitor to provide ballistic calculations for long-range targets. Using 50 caliber anti-Esper rounds, specially made rounds of tungsten and depleted uranium alloy for max penetration, the outer jackets engraved with runic symbols. Each round equipped with four symmetrical fins on the sides to stabilize trajectory allowing a hit ratio of 99.999%. The round itself is two stages, the outer .50 caliber was used to shatter any defenses the target could put up, inside a smaller round had the ability to rip its target apart, even through buildings. The round created shockwaves as a passed through the target allowing for maximum damage. These rounds commonly known as Esper killers were created by the dark side of the scientific underworld of Academy city.

She slowly ran her fingers along the black metallic scope that was attached to the top of the cannon, from the end of the barrel to the stock it was massive. At 12 feet in length, or 3.6576 meters, impressive, dangerous. Clementine grinned as she eyed the precisely engineered piece of perfection like an impatient lover. She hated getting hot and bothered over an inanimate object but weapons turned her on. The cold metal pressed against her cheek and shoulder, the anticipation as she slowly pulled the trigger. The subtle jerk as the .50 caliber round exploded down the barrel with very little sound and the release of a job well done as the body fell. She stopped at the foot of the bed, reached out for the backpack using both hands she unzipped it, pulling out her gear. It wasn't shoes, socks, weights for training for the 10K but her battle armor. She wore for every mission. It was made of military grade plastic and ceramics. The designed like the equipment a professional American football player or gladiator would use. The armor was built to be light and strong from her breastplates to her back cover, to her thighs and shins, her arms covered to the slight overhang over the top of her hand. With advanced Kevlar webbing holding each piece in place. She slowly pulled each piece out of the bag and set it on the bed. But before she was done she had one last piece to pull out, a metal container about the size of a large shoebox with the palm scanner on the top. She placed her hand, fingers spread wide on the scanner, watching the screen light up and a soft click. She opened it, her eyes slowly ran over the perfectly milled metallic rounds. A full clip and a few extra. She took the clip out and set it on the bed, then taking the loose rounds she placed them next to the clip. And started to undress then shower, towel off then dressed in her military grade armor. She turned on each monitor, Aura's, Fiora's and her own. Each monitor showed the images that could be seen through the scope, the target the bakery café and a certain table Uiharu would sit. Clementine walked over to the small refrigerator, opened it and took out one of twenty four bottles of water then walked over to the chair that was sitting next to the railgun and proceeded her checklist until finally she loaded the clip and pulled a large bolt action back, loading the first round. It would be the only time she'd use the bolt; the remaining rounds were gas powered and would load automatically if needed. (_thank you, Halo_)

All that remained for Clementine and the others was to watch and wait.


	63. Chapter 63

day three. Uiharu.

The automated bus slowed as it came to the bus stop. The hydraulics hissed as it dropped to the edge of the pavement, providing for ease of access. The passengers' conversations gradually faded becoming silent. A soft musical chime signaled it was all right to stand up and leave the bus. Uiharu gathered her things, rose to her feet, fumbling with her purse and computer bag, slipped into the aisle. She peeked past the young woman a head of her, checking out the bakery café through the front window as they walked to the exit. She blew out a breath, unable to see if a certain someone was there. _I'm a little earlier than usual_ , she reflected. Whether it was the excitement of finishing her project, the purchase of her new panties. Or was it the growing relationship she was experiencing, she couldn't say why. The inexperienced girl's heart rapidly beat as she pressed her palm between her modest bosom, her fingers softly rubbing her breast, knowing the smooth, soft feel of her new bra against her skin, _girls must have secrets_. She blushed.

She stepped down onto the pavement, a sudden breeze took her skirt, the chilly morning air ran across her naked thighs, chills covered her body. Uiharu's excited and bewildered face strained, trying to force down the skirt, as her purse and computer bag interfered.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Aura quickly replied. "Maybe?" Fiora answered. "adjusting my scope now." Soft laughter came across the ear phones of certain wolves watching in the distance. "Knock it off you two." Clementine trying her best to sound like the leader she was, spoke. "She bought three pairs, so…" Aura continued. "So, you're trying to look at what color?" Clementine said. "And why not?!" Fiora said chuckling. "White…" Clementine spoke. "How…" Fiora asked. "She's here sooner than normal, she plans on remaining a while." She hesitated, "she still not used to the different style… So…" Clementine said, there was a mention of a smirk in her tone, "and just in case there's any accidental peeking…" She laughed, "besides… Last night, when Kuroko teleported her. She had black on." She snickered. "That little vixen." Fiora joked. "going with the good girl but…." They laughed.

* * *

Uiharu smoothed down her pleated skirt, anxiously glancing around with concerned eyes and glowing cheeks, "did anyone?" But the others went on their ways.

She closed her eyes, her red cheeks softened as she breathed and walked to the bakery café. The breeze brought the hints of fresh bread being baked, coffee and perfume. Each time she took a breath, the aromas' brought her closer to the café. Without thinking she broke into a hurried stride and an unknown smile, like a NASCAR driver she drafted, trailing behind older, more assertive girls using them to get past the slow walkers, Sunday drivers. And when the occasion presented itself, like a season racecar driver, she dropped to the side and dashed past them.

The bakery café was packed, lines stretched out past the courtyard. The wolves dressed in their regular attire, long skirts and matching white blouses, gone were the bonnets that concealed their ears, were working the lines with handhelds taking requests, carrying on conversations and flirting. They were wolves after all, that's what they did. Uiharu slowly shook her head, looking at the young girls and woman fawning over, being fawned over by the wolves. Otaku heaven she murmured, thinking of Akihabara. Akihabara station in Chiyoda ward of Tokyo, just a stone's throw away from Academy city. a part of Tokyo covered with anime and manga icons with cosplayers lining the sidewalks and maids' cafes. She could appreciate the superficial resemblances to the highly electric, dazzling section of Tokyo. The one distinction, these young women with ears and tails of wolves were real and dangerous. She smirked, thinking of Mikoto Misaka and her joy of a certain detective manga. Her eyes dimmed wondering if she was alright and when would she be back. she shook her head, _before someone really goes off the deep end._ She thought of the drooling Kuroko Shirai.

The patio was packed except for a small table, just room for two at a seemingly solitary spot underneath a tree, as if hidden away from the organized anarchy of the crowded patio. But it would do. Convenient.

She giggled, "mine…" She responded with her eyes on the unoccupied table, her heart beating faster and a smile growing bigger, it's mine she echoed, sitting her purse and computer bag on the wrought iron table, the top woven in sophisticated patterns. She took out her computer as she glanced around the courtyard, tipping her head to see inside the bakery café. But the crowds were packed like a can of sardines and a little loud.

"She's probably busy…" Uiharu sighed, taking the small chair out and sat, scooting closer to the table, opened her computer and powered up.

A young Wolf walked over, caring a menu, "good morning," cocking her head, looking at Uiharu with an easy smile. "Do you require a menu or…" She rounded her eyebrows in a knowing manner, " or the usual. Uiharu."

No matter how hard she struggled, Uiharu could never agree on her order. She poured over the menu, with an urgent expression, eyes flitting across the brilliantly colored menu and become flustered. She'd close her eyes tight and blindly point at something. "this…" And for some reason, it was always the same. In the morning. It was always pancakes. In the afternoon, crêpes and black tea. And in the evening, something easy to wrap up the day with, a delicate sandwich and/ or the cheesecake.

"I can't always choose the same thing, she said over and over. Her head and shoulders sagged. But Uiharu overlooked something. Something a little significant. There was a standing policy at the bakery café. If you can't decide, we will decide for you. It was printed on each page of the menu, written on the menu board that rested by the door in bright chalk letters.

Poor Uiharu, so enraptured with the vivid colors, and pictures that covered the menu, the ordinary black letters of the warning seem to dissolve in a plethora of colors. Today would be pancakes, soaked in softened butter and warm maple syrup and black tea, Not bad.

"Isss?" Uiharu, gradually brought the word out of her throat, anxiously glanced around the crowded patio, struggling to see if a certain elder wolf was around. The young Wolf, grinned knowingly as Uiharu tried her best not to sound so conspicuous. "She's not here right now but she is scheduled… "The young Wolf arched her eyebrows, her ears folded just a slight. She felt bad for Uiharu.

Uiharu's eyes dulled, her brilliant smile lost a little luster, "oh…" Her tone hinted of a blend of emotions, several degrees of melancholy, dissatisfaction. "I see…" Uiharu sighed. The young Wolf put her hand on Uiharu's hand, "don't worry… She guessed you'd be here so…" She nodded reassuringly, "she will be here."

"Great…" Uiharu's voice opened up, her smile brightened, "I'll just eat and do some work." She said. "You do that…" The young Wolf said, bringing her serving plate to her chest. Her eyes slowly looked around, across the street, her body gradually turning as scope the area.

The boy had just popped up. No smell, no weight to his appearance. Like an apparition They had been instructed, updated during the meeting, video played over and over, digitalized, dissected and replayed. They displayed a picture of a small boy with short cut blonde hair and blue eyes. _Remember this face._

"Anything?" A woman's voice whispered into her ear, "all clear."

The small voice came across a miniature receiver connected to the bottom of the Wolf's ear, tucked away in her hair. She shook her head as she casually strolled away.

There were two young women wearing high school uniforms, wandered over and stood underneath the tree closest Uiharu's table. They were chatting, laughing with their smart phones in their hands. An individual student rested on the ground, her back against the brick facade of the building across from Uiharu's table. At the table within a few feet, seated three more. All normal looking high school girls enjoying the morning.


	64. Chapter 64

day three. Uiharu continued.

The computer resembled a very heavy paperweight. The screen was void on one side, the other filled, but not filled. The columns shifted but missing words dotted the screen. Uiharu stared, her mouth hanging open, her eyes mirroring the images of words from various languages. "I don't…" She murmured.

The ice lightly clinked as it moved in the glass of iced tea. She had requested it after she'd finished her pancakes. The condensation slowly dripped down the half-filled glass. A small plate of freshly baked bite-size cookies, the pleasant aroma wetting her tongue, lay within arm's length, a half-eaten cookie balanced on top of the others, "why?" She said, gently closing her mouth to chew, "but why is there words missing." Like missing pieces of a puzzle, each one of the five columns were peppered with vacant spaces stuck out like fractures in a wall. "It makes little sense." She scrunched her face, whispering, her head moving left or right, like a printer, printing out the results, going over each row of each column. She couldn't understand the original text but with the historical language library of Academy city, she could decipher enough of it into a readable manuscript. But even trying to fill in words like, is, and, that, some of the most frequently-used terms in language. She thought would aid her to further understand. It accomplished nothing. As she typed in those simple words it changed into gibberish. It was like putting salt, instead of sugar into a cake recipe.

She leaned back in her chair, devouring the cookie she was chewing, reached over, grasped her iced tea and drank. She ignored the condensation on the glass as it dripped onto her skirt and blouse, soaking her palm, siting it back on the table when she finished, never taking her eyes off the blinking, taunting cursor. "I wonder what?" she said, closing her eyes, "what if each column alters the meaning of the previous. Maybe…. The linguistics program is to broad… Dialects maybe… Regional dialects." She sighed, crumpled her eyebrows, studying her problem from another prospective.

Uiharu knew in Japan and most countries around the world, languages can be segregated into various dialects. And even those could be broken down into distinct dialects. Japan was divided into Hachijo, Eastern, western and Kyushu. Then subdivided even further. Under Kyushu is Kagoshima, Hichiku and Honichi. Under Western is Chugoku, Umpaku, Shikoku and Hokuriku. Under Eastern is Tokai-Tosan subdivided into Kanto and inland Hokkaido, with other eastern dialects of Tohoku and eastern Hokkaido. And even that could be broken down. With the spread of standardize Japanese these dialects were sinking into nostalgic, heartwarming and precious local identity. This hadn't been taken into the context of the deciphering program. Even historical documents, one required to identify the period and region of Japanese history.

Uiharu held her balled hand over her mouth, nodding as she thought about it. "Using the linguistic library translation database helped but not knowing when and where, forced her a step backwards. A slight grin emerged from underneath her hand. Thinking about the obstacles she'd experienced learning computer programs, the long hours of pouring over the numerous computer languages, strengthening her skills, proving them against computer hackers.

The goalkeepers heart ramped up, "live and learn," She whispered as she smiled wryly, "another go…" She said, bringing her hand down to the keyboard and readied herself for another go.

The mood changed and low rumble shook the air. she could hear the rapid clinking of ice against glass, her computer tapping against the metal table, her chest rattled. Uiharu raised her head, anxiously glanced around, the others around her, likewise, looking worried. Everyone looking towards the bakery café. Her pained expression changed when she saw him, standing on the patio. A few meters away. "Elohim!" She called out, raising from her chair, waving" Elohim!"


	65. Chapter 65

day three. Uiharu continued.

"Son of a bitch!" Fiora raised her voice in surprise, "are you getting this!" She shouted, bolting out of her chair. she had been sitting, holding her water bottle, following the crowds at the bakery café on the computer screens. when she found him, a familiar boy turned up. She flew across the room, sat in the chair and snatched the Gauss M9950 sniper cannon, mini railgun, yanked it against her shoulder. An annoying beep filled the room, continued beeping until she locked into position, 159.6. A red dot lite up in the edge of her view, the image relayed to the computer screens. "Bright red." She said, "Got him…" Aura spoke, "bright red…" She responded. Clementine took a serious breath, snuggling up against stock of the M9950 sniper cannon, looking down the scope at the target, the bipod that held the large bore barrel steady rose as she drew it back until the bright red dot, flickered. "Bright red…" She replied, "following the target."

"Can't believe it." Aura said, "he's just casually walking on the sidewalk." She followed his steps, "say when…" Fiora said, her finger curled around the trigger, "I am the one…" Aura whispered, her vocal code to unlock the safety, a green dot appeared on the screen of the computer and inside the scope. "Blessed it be, to be me…" Fiora spoke, the green dot appeared. Clementine took a breath, watching the boy with short blonde hair, with bright blue eyes clad in the school uniform of a school that didn't exist. "I am death… Which I embrace." Clementine whispered, feeling the cold steel of the trigger against her finger. The green dot appeared. They readied themselves as word spread around the café.

Four wolves stared down from the rooftop of the bakery café, eyeing their prey. Four wolves knelt behind them, hidden, weapons in hand, readied. Apprehension, anxiety soaked the air. Many of the Academy city students couldn't feel it. But the others that could, had fought by and survived with the wolves. When terrorist invaded Academy City. but they knew the truth, somewhat. A vampire, known as the Baron, invaded Academy City with a small army of vampires. he wanted to kill a certain level five and ended up being killed. This insight gave them courage, gave them knowledge. That insight opened the door to the wolves' world. They closed their mouths so they wouldn't speak, opened their eyes so they could see. Using subtle gestures to move the unknowing students out of harm's way. They knew this by watching the wolves working the tables with radiant smiles, eyes bright but cold steel underneath. A path slowly cleared.

The young women looked around to discover a young boy, maybe 12, 13 at the most walking down the pavement with a warped smile on his face. A smile that really didn't fit the young boy. A smile. One would place on the face of a maniacal clown in some low budget horror film. He strolled past the knowing, unknowing line of students. The few stared at him and doubted, _why_ … But this was Academy City, home of espers and they knew the wolves. He was dangerous. They looked at him, hearts beating quicker, adrenaline rushing through their veins, warming up their bodies. Fight or flight.

He hummed a gentle tune as he walked coolly past the line of Academy students, ignoring some of the anxious glares then he stopped where the lined curled into the bakery café and remained perfectly still, smirking.

* * *

"I've been made!" Clementine quickly spoke, "I repeat I have been made…!" Her voice cracked, broke in alarm. Clementine's eyes were wide open, as she clenched her teeth, reaffirming her claim, "I repeat… I have been made!" She growled, "how?" Aura said, "what the fuck… Me to." Clementine creased her eyebrow, "what? Fiora!" There was a reluctance to answer in the strained silence, "me too…" She said her voice steeped in disappointment, "he's staring right at me."

Chills raced down clementine's back, "he can't be… He's looking at me." She said, waiting for her reply. "Same here." Aura spoke quietly, "adjusting my scope to get a closer look…" Clementine nodded her consent, even though she wasn't in the room. Each of them knew each other. The three of them were coordinating their scopes, "Affirmative…" Fiora said.

Two knocks, the sound of the key card sliding through the reader, the click of the locks disengaging, "quickly…" The woman spoke entering the room. There were hurried sounds outside in the corridor. Clementine's ignored them as they went to the computers. She gulped, "what do you see on the monitors." She asked for confirmation. " you three are not crazy, His beaming face is on all three…" The woman said, pulled out the chair, scooting across the floor, the noise of the rapid tapping of computer keys filled the room, "running diagnostics, adjusting filters." Another woman came into the room, "hallways secured…" She said. Clementine's maintained her eye on the target. "Permission to fire…" Clementine asked, "negative…" The woman answered, "too crowded. And you know why." Clementine nodded.

159.6… The number has significance. It is the distance to a certain table, where a certain young woman sat with flowers in her hair. It was also the shortest distance in which Uiharu could be removed out of the line of fire by one of the three young wolves sitting close by. Any variation would risk someone else getting shot. If one of the three reacted to slow, she could be struck by the round, the round would travel through her body, hitting Uiharu instead of the target. Clementine's sat, eyes on the target, grating her teeth. "Systems okay… Up and running, no hacks."

"Are you telling me this boy has three heads." She asked, squeezing the stock a little tighter to her shoulder.

"No…" Another voice broke across her earpiece, "he has four…" She said, letting out a subdued sigh, her artic blue eyes narrowing, her grin even narrower. Frosta, Blenda sister, was standing inside the bakery café, staring out the door at the blonde haired blue-eyed boy, glaring back at her with a perverted grin. Her Arctic blue eyes gleaming like polished steel, her silver, white ears dropped giving her an aggressive animalistic profile. She had been listening to the chatter as she stayed by the counter talking to a few girls. When their conversation was broken off. The large elder wolf cocked her head, taking a stride forward, "A Cherub." She said.

"What?!"

"A Cherubim," She let out a slow heavy breath, glowering out at the boy, "an unearthly being who serves God…" She spoke with a chuckle, "I'm not like my sister, boy…" She growled quietly, arching her eyebrows, her mouth open, revealing her sharp teeth. Everyone privy to the communication could feel the killing aura coming over in her tone, as it spread across the lobby of the café, "according to Abrahamic religions it possesses four faces, a lion, ox, eagle and a human." She grinned, "they're presumed to have hooves of a bull for feet…" they could hear tendons, muscle lengthening. She was shifting. Frosta, when compared with her sister, Blenda, was short tempered, more aggressive. And considering how dangerous blenda was, she was regarded as the nice sister. There was no point in seeking to talk her out of her decision. What Frosta wanted, she got. Considering her age and size when she shifted, very few wolves could take her in a fight. Her sister Blenda, Boudicca, Freya and a few more on the council but elder wolves being elder wolves it was doubtful they'd care. Living under the mantra of killing em and worry later.

The ground trembled underneath the elder wolves' gradual metamorphosis, dishes rattled, the bell dangling from the eaves, at the door jingled, "I'll kill you where you stand right here, right now…" She hissed in words sharp as claws. she returned to her lecture. She was a scholar of history and theology after all. Since she had experienced most of it. "they predate history, when mankind put shape to his superstitions." She laughed, "do you know how many bulls and ox's I've eaten." She pointed to the face of the cherub. "Each represents the strongest of the land and air." The sound of cloth ripping, tearing, "stories of them are found in tablet nine of the inscription of Nimrud, books of Samuel and the early psalms, in the languages of Akkadian, Babylonian, etc., it's second only to the Seraphim in the celestial hierarchy.

Frosta, her name from ancient Norse but it was young when her mother gave her the name. a descendent of wolves of Viking heritage. the daughter of Uror, one of the Nornar, fabled three clans that ran in Scandinavia. She reared her head up, her features strong, angular animalistic, her ears bent against the ceiling. Her fingers curved like talons. She dropped her narrowed gaze, her artic blues shined. Her long tail slithered across the floor like a serpent. Her muscles coiled and tensed about to strike.

"Elohim!" a young girls voice rang out. "Elohim!" He raised his arm up and waved, "Uiharu!" he replied, taking a stride, looking like an ordinary boy.

Frosta was grinding her teeth, looking at the young boy walk away. A missed opportunity. Her hands curled into a ball. Her growling slowly waned. The large elder wolf standing close to 9 feet, with ears bent against the ceiling. A complete three-quarter transformation. A wolf's head rested on fur covered shoulders, her ample breast to her belly bare, silver white coat covered her sides, her long white hair and tail covered her backside. The remnants of torn clothing hid the rest of her body keeping her from being entirely naked. "Ahmm…"

Frosta's ears twitched, casually looked down at the two Academy city girls she had been speaking to previously. She had forgotten about them even as she shifted. The lobby had become uncomfortably still and silent, "yes…" Frosta spoke in a deep yet feminine voice. The two girls looking up at the obviously much taller Wolf, like eager children at Christmas, eyes open wide, practically perfect circles, cheeks burned, lips pink, "umm..." They held their lattes tight in their small hands. Frosta slowly cocked her head, "go on…" She said with a little regard in her tone. "Could we have a picture?" They quickly said as their delicate pink lips curved into smile, "Huh?"

if you could see the wolves face, the human underneath, her cheeks would've blushed the richest shade of crimson, her mouth dropped showing her sharp teeth as they shined. Without getting an answer, one girl giggled, setting her drink down on the counter, spun around, leaned against Frosta's barely dressed naked body, taking her large fur covered arms, draped them around her, "say cheese…" The young woman beamed, taking the picture. "My turn…" The other girl giggled, taking the other ones' place but this time she swung herself to the side, enclosed her arms around Frosta's waist, adjusting fur covered arm putting Frosta's hand on her hip, laid her head against her breast. Frosta groaned loudly, little perturbed but not so, considering she had just gone from an ordinary, somewhat presentable picture of the Wolf dressed in a serving maids outfit to extremely dangerous and barely dressed.

The room filled with the reverberations of throats being cleared. Frosta shifted her attention away from the two-young woman, to the wolves working behind the counter. Each one staring at her like they were missing out, Frosta deliberately shook her head, rolling her eyes. "young wolves" she said underneath her breath.

"Black tea!" She said in a loud voice, coming quickly from the rear of the store. "Now!" she said, placing her hand on her twin's shoulder, gave her a keen narrowed eyed look, "nice of you to control your temper." She said, picking up the cup of tea and saucer, snatched the tray, "have samples ready…" She said as she went outside.


	66. Chapter 66

day three. Uiharu continued.

Uiharu waved as Elohim casually strolled through the patio to get the small café style table. He smirked, recognizing the setup, knowing three snipers were observing. The boy with short blonde hair smiled faintly at Uiharu, "nice to see you." He said. "Good morning." She responded, pointing to the unoccupied chair for him to sit. He reached behind his back, removed a leather-wrapped notebook, it was old, tattered and heavy with loose papers. Uiharu's eyes opened wide, "you don't have a computer?" She asked, staring at the papers sticking out of the primitive notebook. Elohim saw the startling surprise in her face, let out a laugh. "I know…" He said, "I work in computer security but that is why… Considering a certain someone, who will remain unnamed, broke into the Vatican's library… The Russian church and a few military satellites looking for information." He said jokingly as he pulled out a chair, sitting the heavy volume on the table. the thick book had some weight to it as it hit the table with a thump. Uiharu blushed a vivid red, nervously laughing. She wasn't certain if it was a compliment or what. "Whoops…" She answered, running her hand over her hair. she knew he had chased her across the internet, over satellites as she tracked down information concerning the tablets. "Paper, pencil and a traditional file cabinet." He said, "are the most secure…" He paused, took a seat, scooted towards the table, opening the frayed leather jacket, "and an extremely good lock." He finished, looking at Uiharu who was still standing. He invited her to sit. She nervously cleared her throat, sat in the chair. "Right…" She said in a thoughtful manner, "to work." She quickly nodded her head. "To work then…" Elohim spoke with a smile that masked the truth.

But a great black shadow floated across the table, like a cloud shrouding the sun. Elohim grinned, his eyes tightened, feeling the warmth of the sun disappear, replaced by the chill of shadows, gradually tilting his head to look at who it was. But he already knew. No point in acting shock.

"Blenda!" Uiharu's pleasant voice chirped, her eyes and smiles shining bright, her heart thumped against her chest, her cheeks turned a soft beautiful pink. "You're here." Uiharu quickly pulled her emotions in check, feign a cough, covered her mouth, "it's nice to see you." She looked at the elder wolf. Elohim watched Uiharu, ignoring Blenda, seeing only Uiharu. "Perfect…" He said to himself, the shadows that obscured his face became brighter, "even to the dirty beast. She is kind."

Blenda stood by the table holding a tray with a cup of black tea. Staring at the boy, her glare burning like red coals, her arctic blue's serene, deep and intimidating. He could see his true image in her eyes, seeing her killing him over and over for the pleasure of it. The shadows that twisted his face were familiar to her and her kind, malice covered by shit to make it presentable. A forced smile to mask hidden fangs. Uiharu's exuberant voice slashed through the darkness, bathing both in her innocent warmth.

"It's nice to see you." Blenda said with a growing smile, her Arctic blue's shining like sunlight off fresh snow. "I brought you some black tea." She said sitting it on the table, her long tail, trying its best to cover up her hostility, slithered across the ground. Uiharu quickly reached over, grasped the iced tea she had been drinking and finished sat it on the table away from her. Then picked up the cup of black tea, holding the saucer underneath and sip. "Very good..." she said, exhaling a comfortable breath.

"So…" Blenda stood tall, her ears taller, holding the tray to her chest. She displayed herself an imposing weapon. An extraordinary sight. It was natural,in the animal world for one to posture, it was natural as breathing to an elder wolf. After all, if not for a few hundred years. They would be nothing more than extremely large wolves. She had an unnatural beauty, hiding underneath animal aggression. Her brilliant blue eyes, narrowed angular features. Her tall frame exuded true strength, power and grace. If she wasn't a wolf, one could simply compare her to a tiger or a dragon. It was no wonder that young wolves were attracted to elder wolves, even a few Academy City students found themselves pining over a few. Maybe even a dark-haired level one computer genius perhaps.

"Is there anything else, Uiharu?" she asked, overlooking the boy. Uiharu looked up at the splendid site, her heart beating quicker, her cheeks glowing, her slender frame becoming warmer, "um…" She nervously swallowed, "are… are you going to be here a while?" She asked. "I'm here all day…" She answered, tilting her head, "so I'll be close by." She closed her eyes, with a simple smile. Uiharu blushed.

As if on cue, another wolf called out, "Uiharu?" She said, "Uiharu…" She raised her voice, glancing around the courtyard. It was unmistakable. "Oh… Here you are." She said, "we have some fresh samples coming out… Would you…" she had her at fresh samples.

"Really…" Uiharu rose from her chair, hands clenched together against her chest, eyes sparkling, "yes… Would you like some…" the young wolf nodded, holding her arm out to show her the way. "I'll be back…" Uiharu quickly walked, boarding on a sprint, followed the wolf into the bakery. He watched as the excited Uiharu rose up from her chair, rushed around the table, "obvious…" He knew. His eyes watching them to the bakery café. "very clever…" he added as Uiharu disappeared inside.

The sunlight spilled in columns of light across the table, filtered by the leaves of the tree that grew over them. But darkness dropped like an eclipse. Blenda's face was so close to his, he felt her warm breath across his skin, her low growl rattled his chest. The wrought iron table groaned under the strain of her hands. Her hand adjacent to his, her finger lifted, her black nails hanging over his hand like a guillotine

" you fucked-up, boy." She said, her Arctic blue's burrowed into his blue eyes, that revealed nothing but calm. one could say they were dead eyes. "You want to play… Play with us." Her smile stretched, her teeth cut the shadows, "but you try anything with her and I will slaughter you right now." She spoke in a hard tone, more like a growl, keeping her free hand in a defensive position, her finger spread, curved like talons, her black nails razor-sharp edge severed the sun's light.

Elohim tilted his head, the right side of his mouth edged up in a knowing grin, his blue eyes emotionless narrowed. "I may have acted a little immaturely but I mean no harm." He said, "I… Just seem to be drawn with her, such a virtuous little schoolgirl. So full of trust and willingness to appreciate the ugliness in the world." He sighed, "she even appreciates the beasts…" He said without regard. "Then you are beneath her." Blenda said, "so leave her alone." She suggested as tactfully as an elder wolf could. More like a warning. Elder wolves did things their own way. "please…" she added with a smile full of teeth. He knew she wasn't being sincere. But the boldness of this animal talking to him, close to him, breathing the same air as him, urked him. he deliberately opened his eyes wider, staring at her, the way an amused child would look. Wide eyed sarcastic. Feigning understanding. But he certainly didn't care and she could see it.

"You and your sister have nice coats…" He said, "do you know where I might get one for myself… The left side of his lip curved, finishing his perverted smile, "I'd like to wear one."

"You should be concerned, Elohim." She said, "EL…" He interrupted, "Call me EL… The entire world did at one time." he grinned with malice. Blenda saw it, saw what lied beneath the face. "I've known a few who called themselves gods, or masters." She said, "I've only known one goddess and she refused to acknowledge it. She wanted to just walk the earth with her lover and appreciate it."

"How annoying."

"No sacrifices… No, my way or death, no tortures, no forced submissions…"

"but it lightens up the existence of these poor boring souls." He cocked his head, "don't like to be bored, love being entertained." he said with a smile unnaturally long.

Blenda let out a low long sighed, shaking her head, her ears twitched. she could hear her in the bakery. Uiharu was laughing, enjoying the samples, "one more… Sure!" She shrieked. The sound of innocence in Uiharu's voice made her expression relax, her eyes sparkled as if remembering happier times from her past. The reason elder wolves did what they did. Went through what they went through. So that future generations wouldn't experience what they did. The scars on her back throbbed. The memories. A knowing nothingness filled her belly as her killing aura swallowed the air. She licked her lips as her eyes steeled. "You know what elder wolves are known for?" She asked. "Hmmm…" He said, not actually caring, bringing his right hand up to his chin, patting his lip with his index finger, "let's see…" He contemplated, moving his lips back and forth as he considered, "nice wearable coats." He said mockingly.

"Killing gods." She replied, clenching her teeth, driving her black fingernail through his left hand. Elohim's eyes swelled, stunned by the action. Shocked that she'd do this with people, with Uiharu around. She leaned closer, saliva from her words sprinkled his face, "anytime, anywhere, don't think I won't here… Little bitch…" She slowly dragged her finger out of his hand, rose up, sniffing her finger, as the wound sealed.

Elohim's body quivered, his eyes fluttered in his sockets, his lips narrowed, "you nasty beast, who gave you permission to touch me." He hissed the words out, keeping back his rage. "You will fucking…di..." she interrupted in an indifferent tone, waving him off with her other hand. "You smell of vinegar…" She said, smelling her finger, unruffled by his reaction, "no… Wait… Something… Yes…" She nodded, "you stink like something long dead but too stupid to know it." she glanced at him.

He glowered with murderous intent, the fingers on his left hand, dropped through the intricate patterns of the wrought iron table, slowly curling, twisting the slim metal as he closed his hand. "You have money to pay for that." She said, cocking her head, "pick a fight, this is what you get. Not just me… But all of us… If I die. So be it. Do you know how long, how many battles I've lived? Again, I warn you. Touch her and die. The next time I'll take that head, burn your body, sprinkle holy water on your ashes and shit on you…" She grinned, "understand." She said, the muscles in her jaw tensed.

"Uiharu!" A wolf spoke loudly as if it was a warning. "don't you want a chocolate one…" she asked, cheerfully. "Great!" Uiharu said laughing, her voice growing louder as she came back to the table, "these are great." She sighed, a delicate sigh of bliss, sitting down in the chair. "So are we ready…" She asked, looking at Elohim. "Yes… We are…" He said taking a deep breath, swallowing his rage. He scooted closer and reached over, as Uiharu reached for the computer. Blenda's eyes quickened, her left hand curled. Elohim smiled, shifting direction at the last minute and grabbed his book and opened the cover. "So… You're missing some…" He said.

Blenda slowly turned to leave. "Blenda…" Uiharu spoke, "yes…" She answered, watching over shoulder, "you'll be here all day right…" She asked with a radiant smile. She nodded, smiling back at Uiharu. And walked to the bakery café, taking out a napkin from her pocket, wiped the blood from her finger. She passed Frosta, who was standing just inside the doorway, "analyze this…" She said, handing over the napkin to a young Wolf. "Way to keep that temper under control…" Frosta grinned. "what happened to talking to him, first." Blenda held back her smile, knowing her sister knew her and her ways. "that was talking…" Blenda eyed her twin, with narrowed eyes, "Could you please get dressed." Blenda said, exhaling a breath, her sister still in her Wolf form. "Frosta," she said as her sister turned around to leave, " next time," she narrowed her eyes, her words carried the burden of a veteran leader, "Kill him…" Frosta grinned, "like I require your approval." She said, going through the door to the back of the building.


	67. Chapter 67

day three. Uiharu's point of view. free samples.

"Really…" Uiharu quickly rose from her chair. The back of her legs, practically hitting the chair over as it scooted noisily across the ground. She clasped her hands, against her chest, eyes glittering like sunshine across water, "can I?" she asked, sounding like a young child than a young woman asking permission. The young wolf pulled her lips into her mouth, biting her lip. "Yes… Would you like some?" The young wolf nodded, holding her arm out to show the way. She wished so much to laugh at Uiharu's childlike enthusiasm but pushed it down. "I'll be back" she added. She needed to be on her toes, if the order came down, she was ready to snatch the dainty young woman, force her to the ground, shield her body with hers. She spun, following the enthusiastic young girl with blossoms in her hair and her infectious smile.

Uiharu walked inside the crowded bakery, her eyes turned large, sucking in a sharp breath. She was unprepared for what she saw, expecting a table full of something sweet to eat. But standing by the counter. An enormous white wolf, her ears scraping the ceiling. Two young women laughing, standing awfully close, leaning against and hugging the large ferocious beast. "What… Is…" She corrected herself, remembering wolves worked at the bakery café, "who, who is…" she stammered at the unexpected sight.

"That's Frosta." The young wolf answered, placing her hand on Uiharu's shoulder. She could feel her slight shoulders quivering. The young wolf took no offense. An elder wolf transformation whether it be to full wolf or three quarters could be somewhat frightening to those unfamiliar. "She's Blenda sister, and an elder wolf." she said, Uiharu looked over her shoulder, with an uncomfortable look on her face. "She's beautiful…" The wolf whispered, raising her chin to the counter. "and they are envious." She pointed out.

"Huh…" Uiharu turned her head, stared across to the counter. The wolves were staring at the two girls acting so intimate with Frosta. Their eyes furrowed, mouths tight in stern expressions, with a little jealous mixed in, echoes of tails sweeping across the floor. "Are they mad?" She asked.

The young wolf nuzzled Uiharu's ear, chills shot through her slight shape, "oh… Don't worry… Frosta will pay…" She laughed quietly. "Frosta?" Uiharu spoke faintly, "will pay? Why?" she asked. "just because." the young Wolf lifted her head as she shrugged her shoulders, "it's a Wolf thing." Jealousy maybe petty but the wolves behind the counter were already plotting their retribution. They knew she would have to go to the back of café to change. The wolves looked at each other with narrowed gazes, quietly planning. Breaks were coming up. a lot can take place in fifteen minutes. Something frisky.

She placed her other hand on Uiharu's opposite shoulder, turned her towards the corner of the lobby. "Here we are…" she said as she guided Uiharu to the group of students surrounding a huge table. Young women and girls were ravaging the bite-size decadence of free samples. Uiharu's eyes and mouth open wide in amazement and bewilderment. Like the holy knights searching for and finally finding the holy grail. She stood before the table, gazing at it like a willing sacrifice. Two and three-tiered crystal and silver serving trays laden with exquisitely arranged pieces. Simple sandwiches stacked neatly like a deck of cards, buttered bread with thinly sliced cucumbers, thin sliced ham a little mustard, cheese and pickles, tuna peeking out of thin sliced bread. Tiny warm scones with fruit jams and cream cheese. Traditional afternoon cakes, sliced thin, chocolate, raspberry filled and other delicious flavors. Small tarts filled with blueberries, Yorkshire curd, custard and lemon filling. All of this and more served with freshly brewed tea. Uiharu wiped the froth from her mouth, drawing a profound breath to steady herself. Her hands shaking in excitement. The visions of a proper ladies sitting around teatime, draped in exquisite gowns, with violins playing, in pleasant sunlight. Her heart about to burst out of her chest, "cccan I?" she pleaded.

A small plate appeared. Uiharu looked to her side, the young wolf was holding the plate. "All-you-can-eat." She spoke in a light tone, granting permission for Uiharu knees to weaken and her heart to stop, "really?" Looking both anxious and enthusiastic. The young wolf nodded, Uiharu's quivering hand picked up the plate. She closed her eyes, the lines of her lips curved. She let out a soft sigh, calm washed over her like a gentle breeze. She picked up the serving tongs, picking up the first of many. Her satiated expression, absorbed in her quiet imagination enjoyed her moment of happiness. Vanilla raspberry cake, the size of a single bite, perfection. Raspberry rose soufflé, scrumptious, blackberry pie bars, heavenly. Warm tea to wash it down. She remained like a monk in mediation, her eyes closed, her head bowed as if she were offering thanks. Then Uiharu's head jerked, her eyes open wide, her mouth fell open, "Elohim…" She remembered. "I have to go." She said, almost apologetic, sitting the plate on the table struggled to pull herself away from her paradise. The young wolf, standing guard over Uiharu was watching outside at Blenda, Uiharu slip away like a child escaping from her mother.

"Uiharu…" She said, raising her voice, reaching out for her, "don't you what the chocolate one…" She said loudly, as if in a warning. "Great!" She said as she went out the door. The young wolf turned to one of the young women and nodded, the other fixed a plate. She followed Uiharu as she headed outside.

Uiharu rushed to the table, her heart beating faster seeing Blenda talking to Elohim. Blenda's tail slowly sweeping across the ground. She giggled jumping over it as if she was skipping rope. Blenda caught the mischievous move from the edge of her eye, flipped her tail slightly higher, the delicate hairs brushed across Uiharu's naked skin of her leg. She laughed rounding the table. "So, are you ready?" She said, sitting down, pulling in her chair, "yes… We are…" She heard Elohim answer, as she reached for her computer. "So, you're missing some." He said. She nodded, getting ready. She glanced over her computer screen, swallowed nervously, "Blenda…" She said coyly, her cheeks glowing, looking at the elder wolf, still feeling the electricity from soft hairs of her tail across her skin. she looked over her shoulder. "Yes…" She said.

Butterflies tickled her belly, a rush of warmth filled her, "you'll be here all day?" She begged with a radiant awkwardness, searching for reassurance. The elder wolf nodded and the warmth rolled over Uiharu, her insecurity disappeared. "Let's figure this out" Uiharu said, her glowing cheeks fading, tapping the keys, "we've got a few hours. She said, letting out a sigh of relief.


	68. Chapter 68

:) Ronan is a character from my wolves stories. i really need to get back to them. he was introduced at the very end of Railgun and the baron. a young man living in a house of vampires. 12 to be exact. quite the harem theme. i am bringing him in now because of a few future stories i have planned for Mikoto. not to worry these last few chapters are mainly Uiharu, whose current storyline provides a prelude to a future story down the line. Mikoto and Anastasia are i guess you could say relationship building types? I am hoping maybe ten more chapters then more stories with definite conclusions:)

A tall dark-haired young man, around 16 maybe 17 years old, was making his way through the crowded sidewalks, wearing casual white button up Oxford shirt that looked a little big, blue jeans and heavy black boots. Something seemed a little off, maybe it was the way he walked, like he hadn't a care in the world. Just being dressed so casually in a city where schools demanded students dressed in their school uniforms, after all, their jobs were to go to school, did draw a lot of attention. But that alone did not cause him to stand out among the properly dressed students, many of them gave him a quick peek as he strolled by. A few girls caught his eye and he smiled as he passed. Not overly attractive, like some feminine boy idol, scarecrow thin with dyed blonde hair or older rugged good looking male star but approachable with a kind smile. But it was the young girl who was holding his hand walking beside him. She was as tall as his waist, with very long silver gray hair with bright green eyes that lit up her face in a warm friendly glow. She looked like a life-size European doll made of porcelain, dressed in frilly Victorian dress down to the… Small sized black military boots on her feet.

The young man sighed his dismay, closing his eyes, "I told you," he looked down, the young girl looked up with a warm smile. she squeezed his hand a little tighter, "one or the other…" He said, holding his chuckle, "not both."

"But I like it." She said in a soft childish voice, her cheeks blushed. She arched her eyes as the wind lifted strands of her silver white hair to cover her face. Her tongue peaked out between her thin mouth. "Don't try that look with me." He said, letting out a little chuckle, "you know that doesn't work on me." He said as he cleared his throat.

The little girl with bright green eyes slowly nodded her head, her eyes thinned, her cheeks slowly puffed, soft pink, "uh-huh..." She said knowingly.

The young man groaned, "maybe a little…" He said quickly with a soft voice, "but still…" He raised his tone as he spoke, continued walking, "military boots with a Victorian style dress."

"Comfort." She said, peeking down at her small military boots as she walked, "foot comfort… It's a must." She grinned, looking up at him, quickly blinking her eyes in jest. "True…" He said as he slowly nodded his head, "your feet gotta feel good." The end of his lips curled. "You do have a point, Elsa."

The young girl's eyes lit up, her smile grew little larger hearing him say her name, "say it again…" She spoke in her whisper of a voice. "Elsa…" He said, as he started to smile, "Elsa… There I said it one more time." He looked down at the little girl walking, matching his stride, "I like that…" She blushed, leaning her head against his waist as they walked.

Elsa walked by his side, holding his hand tight but not too tight. She raised her head off his hip, looking around them. The crowd was gathering, the noise getting louder. "What's going on." She said moving her head to the left, trying but with no luck to see around the crowd. "We're getting close." He said, "need a lift?" He asked, already bending over, he knew the answer. Elsa giggled as he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her to his shoulder. She sat on his shoulder, melted against his head, looking sideways at the world, his arm wrapped over her thighs like a small package. She closed her eyes, looking like a sleeping angel. Her long flowing silver grey hair drifting with each step.

"Gorgeous, beautiful…" The words floated around them as Academy city students watched the young man carrying her on his shoulders, dressed in Victorian-style outfit and small size military boots.

"I don't think they're talking about me." He said, slowly moving his head back and forth to annoy her, "you think."

She smiled, as her head bobbed up and down with his head, sighed and slowly opened her eyes, the green, an Emerald green, dark and rich in color sparkled as she smelled the air.

They came to the intersection and turned left, following a small crowd as they headed towards the bus stop. Elsa with sleepy looking eyes and a gentle smile rubbed her cheek across his head like a cat, giggling. The young man creased his eyes as he raised his chin to see ahead, slipped through the crowd of students waiting for the bus.

"Elsa…" He quickly spoke just above a whisper. A little hint of concern in his tone. She slowly opened her eyes like someone waking from sleep. He stopped, raised his right arm up, his hand open like a platform. She slowly lifted her head off his head, straightened her shoulders, her expression emotionless. She curled her body like a cat, ready to jump then rose into the air. The world slowed, or at least looked like it. The crowd of Academy city students and others watched with eyes and mouths opened wide in disbelief. The little girl wearing a Victorian-style dressed in military boots slowly somersaulted off his shoulders, high into the air and slowly came down as the tip of her left black boot tapped his palm then somersaulted again. Her long silver grey hair drifted like a jellyfish hanging in the black depths of the ocean. Her feet silently tapped the street like a gymnast finishing a routine, her arms slowly raised, eyes closed, head bowed. Her long silver grey hair floated gently to her back.

The crowd hushed, only the sound of the street could be heard. "She's an esper but what is that power." Someone asked. "Gravity manipulation…" Someone spoke, "wind maybe…"

"Something like that…" The young man spoke as he knelt, cupping her flushed cheeks in the palm of his hands. She looked at him softly, puckering her lips, making kissing noises. "you look like a fish." He said.

She wanted a reward and only this would do. She wiggled her eyebrows, looking at the young man, eyes glistening, expecting. The young man bit down on his lip as he shook his head. Then licking his lips, he spoke, "fine…"

He kissed the little girl on the mouth, wearing Victorian-style dressed and military boots. She hung on his lips like a lover, cheeks flushed as he pulled away. "pppeerr…" She whispered softly drawing the word out, "vvert…" She giggled.

"WHAT!" A couple of girl's eyes went wide as they heard the word. "Pervert!" they said. "She said you're a pervert." They quickly pointed at him accusingly. "No…" He said, looking around the crowd, "I'm not… Tell them…" He nodded his head at Elsa. The smile in her eyes became mischievous. He saw the glint of it. "Say it…" He said through gritted teeth. She puckered her lips, her cheeks bloomed, "pervert…" Her smile grew, her cheeks flushed.

The two girls thinned their eyes, he could feel their glares like a hot poker searing into his flesh. "Elsa, tell them please." He said looking a little worried, not too much though. He was used to it. She sighed, slipped between his arms, nuzzled her head against his chest as she pulled his arms around her small body. she said with a smile as she looked at the two girls, "he's my lover."

"Eekkkkk!" One of the girls went to snatch the young girl wearing a Victorian dress away. But Elsa chuckled, buried herself deeper into his chest, her laughter muffled against his body. "She's older than you think." He had to say but she wasn't. "Huh?!" The crowd looked surprised. "She's an upperclassman just looks young…" He said, softly stroking the back of her head, "like sensei…" A boy with blue hair spoke, "you know, Tsukuyomi Komoe…" The name seemed to ring a bell with the crowd, so the young man quickly nodded his head. "So you're saying she looks 12 years old but is actually older?" The young girl closest to them pulling his arm away to get to the young girl, trying to take Elsa. "Yes…" He said, nodding his head with a sense of relief. "Right, Elsa?" He patted her rear end. Elsa only nodded her answer.

It seemed to calm, the somewhat growing hostile crowd and the fact that the bus arrived, also helped the situation.

The young man sighed, swatted her butt one more time. Elsa giggled.

"Elsa…" He said as she slowly pulled herself away from his body. She stopped, his hands on her hips, looking at him with an innocent expression. "you know better…" He said, she grinned, "I need you…"

Her eyes quickly flashed as her cheeks blushed at the phrase, "to put on your game face." Her eyes still bright her smile so big as she nodded. "Why?" She whispered, raising her chin up, sniffing. "Something is going on at the bakery. So, no more playing." He looked at her wide-eyed expression on her face as he nodded his head, "okay?" She quickly nodded, taking a breath as she closed her eyes. "That's my girl…"

She inhaled a deep breath, held it for a moment and exhaled a long breath, her lips slowly parted. Her eyes becoming slits then half lidded like waking from sleep. Her soft emerald eyes shifted, the round center orb compressed turned to a slit like cats' eyes. A hardness replaced her soft expression and the points of her fangs, peaked out, the tips pressing against her lower lip.

The young man seeing the change cupped the side of her face, she leaned heavy against his palm rubbing her cheek purring like a tiger.

"Ready?" he slowly cocked his head knowing she was. "Ready…" She spoke softly, watching him as he stood up... Before his hand could slip away, she reached out and took it and held it tight. Then as he took a step she turned and walked by his side as the bakery café got closer. She cocked her head looking like an angel, underneath the soft angelic features of her face, soft green eyes and beautiful mouth and porcelain skin, the face of a predator. She inhaled a deep breath, sucking it in between her slightly parted lips, her tongue peeking out tasting the air, drawing it in and ran across the roof of her mouth like a snake. The slits of her eyes split, no longer a single straight vertical line now looked like a cross, the ends pointed like sharp white daggers.

Elsa is a vampire, of sorts, and very familiar with wolves. She easily recognized what the young man had noticed as they approached. The wolves were maintaining what was called a passive defense. Despite the large noisy crowd sitting in the outside patio. There was a single table sitting close but away from the other tables. The wolves working the tables kept the table separated from the rest of the patio. There were wolves on the roof of the bakery café making no bones about who they were watching.

At this table, the one that was close but not to close the other tables, sat a dark-haired girl with flowers in her hair working on the computer. And next to her was a young boy with shortcut blonde hair and school uniform. Both entranced by the data scrolling down the laptop screen. Elsa's eyes focused on the two students, taking quick breaths, concentrating her hearing. She watched the two, creased her brow, looked up at the young man.

"Ronan…" She said, looking up at him in confusion, "I just smell wolves and humans…" She said and waited for his response.


	69. Chapter 69

day three. mikoto and Anastasia. continued from chapter 59.

Mikoto was getting ready for the dance. She blew out a breath, lifting her legs up, swung them forward to help herself off the bed. "Graceful." Anastasia said. "Thanks…" Mikoto gave a satisfied nod, "smart ass." She whispered "hmpf!" She closed her eyes, jerked her chin, walked towards the closet. Anastasia slowly grinned, watching the thin white shirt barely hiding the image of her naked body underneath. She closed her eyes as Sylvia brushed her hair. Mikoto reached out, opened the closet door and disappeared behind it. "what! ouff... Crap… My toe… Dammit…zzzzz..." Bright flashes of bluish white light flashed from within the closet, "what's this… Thump! Thump!" Anastasia creased her brow, her eyes still close, "what are you doing? … Falling down the stairs…" she chuckled. "Funny… Ha ha!" mikoto growled, "I tripped!" Anastasia rolled her eyes as she mumbled, "you're the first vampire to ever do that." She could feel Mikoto's response, her body shook with soft laughter, "same to you." She said

"What the hell!" mikoto yelled out, "damn steamer trunk… When did this get here?" Anastasia's bright blue eyes shot open, "crap…" She whispered as quiet as possible. "What's that…" Mikoto shouted from the closet, bringing her hand to her chest "why am I feeling something… Something that maybe I shouldn't…" she thinned her eyes mocking a certain queen in the other room. "It's nothing!" Anastasia said.

Mikoto came out of the closet dragging a large leather steamer trunk. "What's in here… A body?!" she said huffing slowly standing up. "are you sure you're a vampire." Anastasia quipped, hearing the tired painful breath. "hey!" Mikoto yelled, "I hurt my toe on this damn thing…and you know what" she continued, "I have to a vampire or I'm a schizophrenic. because of the damn voice of in my head, who is laughing rolling on the floor." She referred to little Misaka, her vampiric essence. Who was indeed laughing at the idea of a clumsy vampire.

"don't open it." Anastasia quickly spoke, "really?" Mikoto said thinning her eyes, "why?" She slowly spoke. "Is there… Something I shouldn't see…" She asked, arching her left eyebrow. Anastasia shook her head as she closed her eyes, "it's locked…" She said slowly opening them, glancing over her shoulder, "and I don't have the key…" She suddenly stopped. "Click" mikoto spoke grinning, "oh? Look it's open…" she giggled, thinning her eyes as she glared across to Anastasia. "Damn your electromagnetic powers." Anastasia sighed hard, "don't look inside. Please."

"Not convincing enough…" Mikoto laughed, popping open the trunk and disappeared behind the open lid. "Books… hmmm." She giggled, "manga's! She shouted excitedly, "any detectives…" She said.

Anastasia could hear the thumping of books being tossed as mikoto sorted through the steamer trunk. She searched through the books like a child on a mission. Her emotions swirling from curiosity to dissatisfaction not finding anything she liked and Anastasia could feel them from the snooping mikoto.

Mikoto cocked her head as she looked at the covers and tossed them to the side, unfamiliar titles. Much of the covers of the books were just words no pictures. _Odd_ she thought. Usually the image of the main characters would be on the front. She grabbed one, looked it over and over, front to back stood up with the book in her hand, thumbing through the pages, "it's a light novel…" She said softly, "I really don't know these titles," looking at the inside cover, reading the summary. "a college freshman, Francis arrives at college and meets…" slowly raising her eyes as she realized what they were. "BL? this is boys' love…" She yelled quickly pointing to Anastasia. "pervert!" she said, looking back down at the summary, "an upper classman, Edward…"

Anastasia looked at her with a small smile as Sylvia continued to brush her hair. "Those are classic examples of Japanese literature…"she said with no concern. "Says who?" mikoto said quickly swallowing, still reading the summary. "an accidental rendezvous in the boating house late at night…"

"Me…" She answered. "It's an exploration of young boys growing into young men, struggling to find love among…"

"Perverts…" She opened the book and read a few passages, "YOAI!" her eyes getting wider, her cheeks blushing red, "this is hard-core…gakkkk!" She made an inaudible sound as her throat seized, her tongue twisted. Her heart cracked against her chest, "how could you…" She asked, "you can learn a lot from…" Anastasia said.

"You don't have one of these." Mikoto quickly raised her voice, "I… I…" She blushed. "And how do you know what one looks..." Anastasia grinned as mikoto interrupted, "I took human physiology…" her face turned beet red, "so don't even…" she looked at Anastasia looking calm. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't feel what Anastasia was feeling. Being her bonded mate, she should be able to read and feel her emotions, know what each other was thinking.

"she's blocking us…" little misaka said, gently stroking little anna, Anastasia's avatar, who was lying down with her head on little misaka's lap. "I knew we shouldn't trust her. Hiding this filth from us. Why!" she raised her head up and screamed. Little anna slowly opened her eyes, "hmmm..." she whimpered. Little misaka eyes went wide, "oh sorry, baby…. go back to sleep..." she said, rubbing her back.

Mikoto sighed, shaking her head, "couldn't you wake her so I can tell what…" Little misaka had a horrified expression on her face, "but she's taking a nap. Besides…. hey, read the next paragraph…" she chuckled, "it's getting goooooddd…" Mikoto skimmed ahead. The loud sound of her heart thrumming echoed. "is it getting warm?" mikoto whispered.

"how many do you have?" she hated to ask, looking up from behind the book in her hand. Anastasia puckered her lips, moving them right to left, "just a few…" Mikoto glanced down at the streamer trunk, nearly overflowing with them. "a few more books, or a few…...more streamer trunks." She said narrowing her eyes, reading a few more paragraphs. Anastasia slowly opened her eyes, tilting her head, her heart hit her chest, catching her breath. Mikoto stood with the red covered book, her reddish-brown eyes peeking over the edge, the see through thin fabric covered her body like mist. Anastasia's tongue peeked out between her lips, memorizing the image. Her slight mouth slowly opened, "we are going to be here a while, so I wanted a few to read." She said softy, watching mikoto's eyes skimming the words on the pages, "I thought it would be nice to read before we go to sleep…. or whatever." She grinned. "you could lay you head on my lap while I read to you…so" Mikoto looked up, her eyes thinned, "don't try that with me…. how many? She said as she turned, stepped around the trunk and secretly ear marked the page and sat it on the ground as she knelt, picking up another book. "Oxford memories…" she said.

Anastasia sighed softly, "a young Chadwick from a lower clan of wolves from the English countryside goes to university in Oxford." Mikoto's head popped up, looking across the opened lid of the steamer trunk, "England?" she asked. Anastasia nodded, "he meets Seymore, an upper classman from a powerful werewolf clan. He is destined to be their alpha leader but when they bump into each other…." Her cheeks blushed a bright pink as she grinned, "the fur flies…" she giggled. Mikoto narrows her eyes, "ok…" she said, putting the book down on the pile and grabbed another. "This side of the world."

Anastasia put her hand between her breast, with a soft expression, "Akira, a young strong noble wolf arrives from japan to England for schooling, falls for the smaller more feminine Charles, a wolf who works as a florist part time…." Anastasia looks over wiggling her eyebrows, "both are quickly passionately deflowered over and over…." Mikoto took a deep breath, exhaled, "great, nice word play…. pervert." setting it on the pile and took another, "Among the leaves of fall…" she read, glancing over at Anastasia. Without missing a beat, she closed her eyes nodding softy, "a classic…love blooms in the spring, nurtured over the summer and the fruit is picked in the fall. Addison, a member of the royal family of wolves. Masculine strong alpha taking many female lovers as conquests only to fall for Ritsu, the young son of a military clan of wolves. More than heads roll in that one. An epic story of sex, lust, love found, lost and a tragic ending that no one saw coming. Oh, and a lot of that…" she giggled like a little girl. "I think I'm going to be sick…" mikoto said, putting the book down, "you sure know a lot about these…" she said, sorting through the stacks, "why so many in england? Since its yaori I figured." Anastasia laughed, "what a little homo erotic…." She feigned being shocked, "in the majestic halls of England's upper crust and hallowed halls of higher education…. how shameful." She said, "if you only knew what went on in those big homes in the English countryside."

Mikoto shook her head, selecting another volume, "humph…you should see what happens in an all-girl school." Anastasia's eye jumped wide, her body quickly warmed, "really like wwwhat? perhaps something concerning you before mmeee…" Mikoto growled, "shut up! and don't even think about" Anastasia cocked her head, "a certain teleporter?" Mikoto shivered as cold chills ran across her body, "anyway! She said looking curiously at the cover, "Yuki Saegusa…." She said a little unsure, "where have I heard that name." Anastasia let out an annoyed moan, "really…she was only in the news lately, winning a very prestigious literary award for her new novel. _Full moon over the bund_ " Mikoto furrowed her brow, "not that you read those types of novels." She sighed, "she is also the friend of princess mina, queen of all vampires, lives at the bund in Tokyo harbor…does that ring any bells?" she puckered her lips. Mikoto closed her eyes, shaking her head. Anastasia grinned a mischievous grin, "anyway…Its rumored her main hero in her yaoi novels is none other than Akira Regendorf…her young handsome wolf protector…" she paused, mikoto just waited, not knowing, Anastasia could see the I don't know them expression. "really…" she huffed, "Akira and Mina are rumored to be lovers…" she nodded her head, wide eyed, "scandalous…a wolf and a vampire very frowned upon but she is the queen so what does it matter…" Mikoto turned the novel over, flipped open the book and glanced the pages, "so she uses this akira as the model for the character…what the hell! does he know what she has him doing?!" she licked her lips, blushing. "does Mina know?" Anastasia smiled, nodding her head. "of course, it's said she helped with the plotlines."

Mikoto dropped the book into the pile and shut the steamer trunk. "we'll continue this later, palming the book on the floor and dragged the steamer trunk into the closet. "don't lose our place…" little misaka said, "I won't…" mikoto knelt, pushed the steamer trunk against the wall, "don't lock it." little misaka reminded as Mikoto stood up and hid the book underneath some clothing.


	70. Chapter 70

Day three. Continued from chapter 68.

He remained silent, looking over the patio. The leaves softly moving in the breeze, friendly conversations and laughter and the aroma of baked goods. The young wolves standing their position lingering at the tables. Maybe. He knew shewolves, hopefully he was wrong, but there were a few reasons why they would remain longer at a table after taking or delivering an order. They were working the table for more than tips. Yes, single shewolves teased, flirted and playful took advantage/ or were taken advantage by their female customers. It's a wolf thing. It was easy to determine a shewolves favorite. A slow curve of his mouth and a knowing glimmer in his eyes, remembering a few. And danger the most obvious. Shewolves were protective of the pack. And took their work serious. Those sitting at their tables were under their protection should anything happen. And five had lost their lives in the recent attack on Academy City. The wolves' positions told him something was up. it had to be a wolf, vampire or something else. Surely it wasn't a human that caused this amount of apprehension.

His experienced eyes looked for the telltale signs of their adversary. The quick glances as they worked, the elder wolves on the roof glaring from above. He bit down on his lower lip, slightly shaking his head, "can't be…" looking at the table with the young girl and boy at the computer. "maybe…" he focused on the young girl in the school uniform with flowers in her hair, "a protection detail." He said, lifting his chin and looked up at the taller buildings. "snipers?" he asked himself. "great, and all I wanted was to get muffins." He said, closing his eyes, lowered his head, glanced at the little girl in Victorian era dress, looking bored, pulling at her lip with her fingers. A few strands of her silver white hair brushed across her face, a quick puff and a lick of her fingers she pushed them behind her ear. He'd promise her, promised them something from the bakery café. After all, every time they went to the Island they had to have goodies from this bakery. The bakery café in Academy city is one of three café style bakeries that exist outside the four kingdoms. And was famous, known for using fresh ingredients, seasonal fruits and veggies and recipes hundreds of years old. Not to mention the family that owned it were wolves. He remembered their wide-eyed looks, mouths hanging opening, drooling when he said he was going to the bakery café. The thinned angry glares when he said only one could come. The growling and noises of the fights upstairs in the room to see who would come with him. the satisfied expression on Elsa's blood splatter face. All of that just to come and walk into this.

The air vibrated with the low thrumming of deep growls, ears flipped back and tails sweeping through the air like snakes in chilly weather. Elsa felt the warning signs but without a scent she couldn't pinpoint the problem. She tilted her head looking up at him. She squeezed his hand a couple of times to get his attention. But the stillness in his eyes told her he was thinking. "are we still going to get some goodies… Right" she asked as she took a deep breath, her eyes glistening over. "Right…" She said silently. She inhaled deeply and the aroma of fresh baked bread, cooling cakes and pies filled her nose. "Right!" she emphasizes, opening her eyes wider. A slow grin stretched across his face and a slight movement of his head turned into a nod. "Fine…" He said, knowing better than to go back to the house with nothing. "there'd be hell to pay if we don't."

Her heart raced at the sound of his voice, "but be on your toes." He said, looking down at her with soft brown eyes and a slight curve of a smile. Her eyes open wider, her smile grew larger as she tilted her head. "That still doesn't work…" He said looking at her putting on a little cute face. "Liar…" She whispered. "No, no… I'm not lying…" He said, "I'm bending the truth," he said, "and there's a difference…" He said as he started to walk. "What's the difference?" she asked, putting her feet together and jump forward to catch up. "Well, the main reason is…" He laughed, "I said so…"

She furrowed her brow at him, pursing her lips tight, walking on his left. Ronan walked, gently guiding her from his left side, the closest side to the table with the dark-haired girl with flowers in her hair and the blonde boy working on the computer. Elsa looked annoyed as he moved her to his right. She let her hand slipped from his grip as she walked in front of him and to his right side. He held his right hand out, his fingers wiggled so she could take his hand. "humph!" She closed her eyes, jerked her hand away, crossed her arms over her chest. "Baby" he said quickly. Elsa glanced up at him with narrowed eyes and slowed her pace, slowly slipped behind him as they approached the patio. Ronan noticed a small shrine sitting in the back of the patio. A small tinge of sadness tugged at his chest. "Elsa…" He said, turning making his way to the small shrine. "Elsa…" He said looking down around and noticed she wasn't there. "Dammit… Elsa." He said, looked around and she was standing at the table.


	71. Chapter 71

Day three. Continued from chapter 69.

The evening sky was ablaze with oranges, reds and yellows, the colors of leaves in the fall. The colors growing darker as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. The moon, the second moon of the month, the curved edge letting go of the horizon rose like a large perfect balloon. A bluish tint covered it and the land like a veil.

A young woman wearing a beautiful blue yukata with her long blond hair done up in a complicated style stood for a moment, admiring the view. If someone were to happen to walk by, one would have to consider who to admire. The young woman holding her arm out, her fingers slowly closing around it or the large moon. Nothing on earth could prepare her for an image like this. The moon can appear large in the skies above the earth in its full glory, often called a super moon. But it was no match for this moon. A marble to a bowling ball, no something larger, grander. A marble to a beach ball. "Yes…" She said comparing the two as it hung up in the clear evening sky. She caught her breath, exhaled, white mist formed as it collided with the chill of the evening. She let out a soft silent sighed as she slowly closed her eyes, tilted her head to listen. She was listening for certain someone and spoke. "Heidi! Where is mikoto?" She said a little loud, her tone scratched with a deep annoying growl. "She knew we'd arrived together."

Heidi, a Wolf serving mikoto, and the owner the bakery café, smirked as her ears twitched. She turned away from admiring the sight of the large bluish moon. Mischief colored her expression. "This way…" She nodded, turned and walked as her tail twitched in excitement, "Anastasia."

* * *

The grass was soft and wet underneath her bare feet as she followed the young Wolf, Anastasia and Heidi walked along the worn path from the back gate to the deep woods that surrounded the compound. The clear sky was drifting into the colors of the evening's bluish black. The queen of the four kingdoms grumbled, "Why is she…" Anastasia wondered as her eyes glazed over. She needed to talk to someone, a certain someone inside her mind.

She slipped out of the dark, an image of white emerging from within thick black liquid. "Is that how you're going to appear?" Anastasia asked the little blonde girl with thin blue eyes. She had the ability to assume any form. And this is the one she chose. Anastasia's avatar, the essence of her vampiric powers appeared to her as a little blue eyed girls dressed in a matching yukata. She scowled at Anastasia with her arms across her chest, angry and sulking. "Hmph!" She jerked her head to the side. Anastasia grinned, "spoiled aren't we." Anna, the little avatar glanced over, "humph!" She grunted her answer, her eyes flickered her dismay. "I know you're angry." Anastasia started.

She was more than angry. Anastasia could feel it. "But I need this.… You need this… It's just for a little while. " she said, stepping closer to the pouting child. "Humph!" She jerked her head to the other side, her long blonde hair floated, slowly settled across her shoulders and back. Anastasia's eyes glistened, licking her lips. She really didn't need to say anything. The avatar, little Anna knew everything. They were born of royal blood and raised together as one. They were one. No getting by the fact. Like a human with the respiratory system, vascular system and reproductive system. The vampiric system ran through her body, intertwining within the other systems. It was one of the main differences between Royal vampires and normal vampires. The separation allowed royal vampires to walk among humans during day or night, to give birth to children.

It also allowed her to look inside herself and talk. An imaginary friend, who wasn't exactly imaginary. The little avatar, Anna was willful, independent and a little pouting right now. Anastasia let out a sigh, "humph!" The little avatar tilted her head refusing to speak as Anastasia wrapped her arms around, pulled her tight, against her yukata. "It's only a moment… Think how it will feel when you finally get to embrace her." she spoke like an all-knowing mother's. Little Anna raised her head, her narrowed angry but not angry eyes slowly opened like two large blue balls, blinking rapidly like a curious child. Anastasia slowly nodded, "we can't lie to ourselves… Can we?" The little avatar slowly shook her head, and smiled just as slowly.

The glaze faded from her eyes and a sparkle took their place. "Sooo..." Sylvia spoke with a glow of excitement, "have a nice chat?" Anastasia nodded, "nice of you to arrive." She said shooting her glare, "I had something to do… So…" She slowly grinned, thinning her eyes, "did it have to do with mikoto not being here…?" Sylvia chuckled softly, "maybe." Her cheeks blushed.

Heidi slowed, turned around with her finger to her lips and pointed. Anastasia creased her brow, without her avatar running wild she couldn't feel, or sense mikoto's presence as she approached. She noticed a small animal trail going deeper into the woods. Anastasia took a step onto the trail followed by Sylvia. Heidi grinned as Sylvia and her exchange glances, watched both disappearing into the dark. It was vampires only.

* * *

As evening settled on the landscape, complete and utter darkness surrounded Anastasia and Sylvia. But being vampires, everything was draped in blue twilight. Sylvia leaned close, tapped Anastasia on the shoulder and pointed to the fork in the path. It split off into two directions. Anastasia nodded and took the path going to the right. She could hear laughing in the distance, voice's muffled by the thickness of the forest. Anastasia walked along the path, her bare feet sensing the contours of the ground, stalking her prey. Bringing her foot down, the balls of her foot pressed against the small branch, it bent under the pressure, but Anastasia calmly lifted her leg and stepped over it and slipped behind a good size tree, merging with the shadows. She cocked her head at the curious sight.

Bluish moonlight fell like beams through branches of the trees. A canopy of stars above them. they were standing, sitting around in a cleared area. She could smell the freshly cut trees, many laid across the forest floor for sitting. A large stone sat like a stage, obviously too strong vampires had created the meeting place. Laughing, the air was filled with laughter. The vampires, the ones claimed by Anastasia and destined to become mikoto's were sitting, standing among the fallen trees. They were laughing, looking up at the one on the stone. Her face was flushed, eyes closed tight as she fell backwards against Emelia, behind her with her arms wrapped around, nuzzling her neck, whispering. Mikoto shaking her head, legs kicked up and her toes curled tight.

"What is she?" Anastasia scrunched her brow. "That has to hurt?!" Mikoto laughed as she grabbed her butt, clenching her cheeks tight. "Noooo! She yelled. "If she ever! zzzzzzz! Like a toad…" Everyone laughed. "How can she read this…?" she exhaled.

Anastasia caught sight of the small red covered book in her hand, thinning her eyes, thinking of their conversation earlier, regarding Anastasia preference for a certain genre of manga and light novels.

Mikoto laughed so hard she snorted, laughed even louder, wiping the tears from her eyes, she let out a hard sigh, "okay, okay, okay…" She said quickly blinking her eyes, licking her mouth. Her lips were coated in red, red driblets slipped from the corners of her lips. Emelia reached around her and handed her a glass of water. Mikoto took a quick drink, ignoring the change in water color. The water went from clear to pink then red. And as if on cue, she raised her chin as Emelia took out a paper napkin, wiped the red from her mouth. "Thank you…" She said in a soft voice, letting out a sigh, closed her eyes to gather her thoughts, opened them and started to read. She was reading to the others. Like a teacher standing in front of the class. Mikoto was reading aloud from the perverted light novel.

Emelia cocked her head, resting her chin on mikoto's shoulder, bringing her arm behind her and sat the glass on the rock behind her, the red color snaking through the clear water. Cana, the young vampire who delivered the letter to Kuroko, took the glass and slipped her finger into the water, laced with mikoto's blood and venom, and swirled the mixture. When she finished, she slipped her finger out of the water, opened her mouth and sucked her finger, passing the glass to another vampire, who took a small drink and passed it on.

Mikoto would read and after a few paragraphs maybe a page she had to stop. "Why is this?" She said, as her mouth filled with the taste of iron mixed with a little mediciney taste. "Don't swallow." Emelia said, looking over her shoulder, holding another glass of water. Mikoto nodded, with her mouth hanging open as it filled with the blood mixture. Emelia eyed the copper colored sheen coating her mistress's fangs as the points dipped into the pool, filling in her mouth. She slipped the glass of water to her mouth, mikoto took a drink, raised her head, gargled, leaned forward a little letting it spill into the glass. She sighed, a little annoyed, little inconvenienced, "I don't see why I just can't swallow." Glancing at Emelia, as she sat the glass behind her. "Because…" Emelia said softly, her cheek nuzzling mikoto's cheek. "Your fangs have dropped and are cutting the inside of your mouth. And the gums around your fangs are swollen with venom right now. So, it's mixing with in your mouth." She said, "if you keep swallowing, you'll get a little tummy ache." Mikoto quickly arched her eyebrows, "really…" She didn't sound convinced, "a tummy ache…" She looked at her with the expression of am I a child. Emelia slowly nodded, "really…" Mikoto cocked, "you're kidding." Emelia shook her head, "then in the morning you'll be on the toilet…" Her smile grew pushing her eyes into slits, "and it will burn, "she said, mikoto's eyes went wider, "noooo..." She whispered. "It will feel worse than…" She pointed to a spot on the page of the book she was reading aloud. Mikoto creased her brow, looking at Emelia's finger and read the words to herself. "NO! WAY!" She shrieked, clenching her butt cheeks, "NNNOOOO!" She laughed, "yyou're lying to me." She said as the area erupted with laughter. Emelia shook her head. Mikoto catching her breath quickly crouched over, shaking her head and laughed then leaned back lying against Emelia's chest, "no… Please tell me that's not true." She looked at Emelia waiting for the answer. Mikoto screamed with her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks red from wiping them off.

Emelia's face glowed watching her mistress enjoying herself so freely. Her cheeks flushed as her heart raced like a child at play. "Mistress…" She said softly and hesitated, "mikoto…" She lifted her voice. Mikoto sighed, wiping her cheeks again and looked at Emelia with her chin still resting on her shoulder, "hmmm..." Emelia took a breath a little nervous for what she was about to ask. It was very personal. Most Royals wouldn't agree to it, they wouldn't even consider answering. It was something only the most trusted person would be allowed. "Mikoto…" She asked, "if you like I can help alleviate some of the discomfort." She said. "How?" Mikoto answered, tilting her head. "I can milk your fangs if you like… That way the swelling will go down. you can retract your fangs, so they won't cut the inside of your mouth." Emelia said.

She waited, her stomach churning, unsure of mikoto's response. She could just ignore her and continue reading, she could admonish her for thinking something that would be considered vulgar. A lower vampire dares to touch something, so personal or she could. Emelia felt the weight of the air around them grow heavy. The other quickly went quiet. Did she ask? She felt the others staring up at them

"Sure…" Mikoto said, "um… What do you do? She asked.

Emelia's heart burst, her blood rushed through her veins, pounded in her ears. The heavy air around popped like a balloon, as the vampires, hearing her casual response, sitting, standing around them froze in the moment. All of them older, more experienced at being a vampire. They were taken aback by the casual quick reply. Their eyes went wide, mouths dropped as they watched with envy.

Emelia's fingers quivered as a nervous excitement warmed her belly. "Lean your head back a little…" She said, nervously swallowing, "open wide…" Mikoto slowly leaned back against Emelia's chest, the back of her head resting on her shoulder. "Like this…" She said, opening her mouth. "wyke phe dentist?" She said as Emelia put her finger and thump into mikoto's mouth. The pad of her thumb gently pressed her swollen gums around the protruding canine teeth. "It might be a little sensitive." Emelia's mouth watered, lightly dapping her thumb around, massaging her gums. Droplets of venom clung to the point of her fangs, the clear copper colored liquid, the symbol of a queen power dangled then dropped, mixing with the saliva in her mouth. Without a moment's thought or hesitation, Emelia licked her thumb and worked the other fang.

Mikoto's eyes crinkled as her face soured, "yukk...it tst bd…" She tried to speak, running her tongue along her teeth, brushed the tip of Emelia's finger and thumb, "ths iz gros…" Mikoto tried to laugh. The soft expression on Emelia's face seemed almost out of place. The determined soft gaze in her eyes seemed more appropriate for a lover or a casual moment of affection. Their soft breath drifted into their noses as they breathed. Mikoto's eyes looking at her, trusting her totally. Emelia swallowed, her smile grew as she finished. "Don't swallow…" She said, "that's all venom."

Cana held out an empty glass. "itz mpty…" Mikoto said as she glanced, "don't swallow, spit…" Emelia grin went wider, "it out."

The edges of her mouth lifted, as curved line stretched from the corners of her eyes as she caught the reference of a certain oral act detailed in the book they were reading, "prvrt..." her eyes went wider in surprise, her face went red, as her chest shook, stifling her laughter, leaned her head forward and spit into the glass. "gakkk...gross!" She said with her mouth open wide and her tongue hanging out, filling the glass nearly 3/4 full. "Cough, cough," she gagged, as she coughed and laughed at the same time. "Is that how a taste?" she said, taking a drink from a glass of freshwater. The vampires roared in laughter.

Emelia smiled as she held the glass full of venom, sitting it behind her. A couple of vampires standing behind took the glass and poured it into separate glasses, diluting it with water. "Not quite…" She said, "worse."

"Huh!" Mikoto's eyebrows rose, wiping her mouth with a paper napkin, "Gross…" She said, blowing out a breath, feeling the points of her fangs no longer pinching the inside of her mouth. "Much better…" She said, "so… Where were we…" She said turning the page.


	72. Chapter 72

Day three. Continued from chapter 70.

"whatcha doin'..." Her mouse like voice sneaked in. Uiharu's fingers suddenly froze in mid-strike teetering above the keys of her computer. "Um… I'm sorry." Uiharu said sheepishly, slowly turning her head to look eye to eye with a young girl standing unexpectedly beside her with her head cocked in a curious expression. The little girl quickly blinked her brightly colored eyes in jest, her thin mouth curved. "Whatcha doin'" she asked again, slowly raising her arm up, pointed to the computer screen. Elsa's expression softened, as her cheeks flushed looking unexpectedly cute. Uiharu's cheeks blushed, looking at the long silver white hair girl with dark Victorian-style, very much like a European doll. Her heartbeat like a rock 'n' roll drum solo as images of old English gardens, sitting around during the warm days, sipping tea and eating small dainty sandwiches, violin music playing, butterflies dancing in the... "Hello." The little girl raised her voice just a smidge as she tapped Uiharu's forehead with her finger. "Oh! … Sorry." Uiharu quickly blinked back into reality. A little embarrassing blush colored her cheeks.

The young girl put her chin on the edge of the wrought iron table, stretching her arm out, tapped the screen, "that's wrong." She said, as the sound of a hollow musical note resonated with each tap. "What?" Uiharu furrowed her brow as she adjusted her glasses, leaned closer to the screen, the words reflecting across her eyes, "it can't be…" She said hesitantly, "it can't be…" She said her eyes darting back and forth as she perused the screen. "Elohim said it was_"

"he lied…" She said straightforwardly, "nnnooo…" Uiharu said, reaching over, grabbed the thick loose paper notebook so she could see the translations. "This is Enochian…." The young girl spoke, her tone and expression more adult than little girl. She tensed her lips, arched her left eyebrow, "Yep… That's wrong… It's an easy one too" she said, thinning her lips, glared at the blonde-haired boy.

Elohim brought his hand to his mouth, cleared his throat, "I think you're…" the young girl interrupted with a tongue sharp as a blade, "that's the problem… You think, I know." She grinned. Elohim's expression hardened, his clear sparkling blue eyes dulled becoming cold. "Who are you? … Little girl" Elohim spoke in hard tone, it's edges dulled by the presence of Uiharu who is quickly skimming the pages. "Yes…" Uiharu spoke, her mind still focused on the pages, "what's your name?" She said softly.

"Elsa."

"Elsa?" Uiharu said, tilting her head, her eyes following the tips of her fingers going over the words, "that's a very pretty name." glanced over at the young girl by her side, "and you're right." She said with a grin. Elsa slowly closed her eyes, her mouth curled into a soft smile, "I know…" She said proudly, leaning against Uiharu like a curious impetuous child wanting to see a cartoon on another channel. Elsa looked adoringly at Uiharu.

The young girl spoke in a voice soft as gently breeze, "what's your name?" she fluttered her eyelids. A warm soft sensation tickled Uiharu's chest, leaning over, falling into the little girls' eyes, and nearly tumbling on top to the little girl. "whoops, "she said, shocked as she wrapped the little girl in her arms, pulled her against her chest, "sssoorry, I don't know…" Elsa chuckled, as she braced against the falling Uiharu, sniffing the soft fabric of her school uniform, catching a peak of her white skin, small breast pushed up underneath her sexy white bralette. Elsa blushed feeling the heat of Uiharu's chest against her face. She closed her eyes like a child enjoying the warmth of her hug, and put her arms around her petite waist. "it's ok…" she said in a voice soaked in an old memory. The image of her mother's smile as she pulled her into a hug. The warmth of her laughter, the softness of her touch. Elsa's eyes glistened, her lips softened. She forced the memory away. She took another deep breath inhaling Uiharu's perfume and scent as she straightens up. Uiharu still had her hands-on Elsa's waist, with a friendly look on her face she asked. "how did you know?" she didn't answer.

Elsa giggled as she slipped from Uihura's hands and walked behind her and slipped in between Uiharu and Elohim. She brushed against Uiharu, shifted her hips and pushed his chair away creating a little more room for the precocious little girl.

Elohim's face lost all expression, feeling the strength hidden behind the push. Her hip hitting his leg and chair. A warning perhaps. A little girl her size couldn't have the strength. He slowly inhaled a breath, eyeing the little girl, this Elsa, with content. _Little bitch, what right does a beast like you touch me._ his expression darkened, clenching his jaw in a motion so slight as to hide it from Uiharu. but Elsa peeked from the corner of her eye, catching the tick of this jaw muscle, thinned her eyes just a little. a knowing look inside her eyes. Her lips parted slightly, her tongue filled the gap and slipped against the roof of her mouth. The muscles in her body coiled like a spring. "this one too…" she said, raising up on the tips of her toes. "No way?!" Uiharu shook her head, quickly checking the heavy notebook.

Elohim stared a hard stare at Elsa as she wormed her way in between them. he sniffed the air, nothing. he listened to her heartbeat, normal. He felt no powerful aura flowing from the petite little girl. But she pushed him away with ease. A vampire, wolf maybe an old god hiding her presences, no. each had their own distinct smell if you knew what you were looking for. This little girl smelled human, with a slight whiff of vampire from her clothing. That meant nothing, it just meant she'd been close to one. He exhaled an irritated breath, slowly nodded listening to both giggling like little school girls gossiping. Anger and jealous burned in his chest. the anger for touching him, the jealousy for interfering with them. _She'll pay_ he roared inside. _The bitch will pay_. "I read a lot." Elsa said pointing to another column, "this is wrong…it Akkadian…" she said, "big sister…"

"what!" Uiharu exclaimed, a hot flash turned her cheeks red, "please…. I'm nnot." she shut her eyes tight, shaking her head, the thrill of being called a big sister. "ok…" she smacked her own cheeks with her hands, "yyou can call me big sister…" she giggled, hiding her face behind her hands. "look at her…" he scowled, "eating it up."

He pushed down the burning animosity filling his chest. "this is why…" he said, "she so kind and helpful… so pure and innocent she wouldn't know what filth would look like…." he pulled his lower lip into his mouth, the taste of iron smothered his tongue.

"how do you know that's Akkadian?" he asked, with his elbow on the table he braced his head with his fist. "the library at the academy has old books. This column is the Babylonian story of creation. Tiamat gave birth to eleven dragons and was eventually killed my Marduk." she said, puckering her lips, "parts of her body were used to make the world." She sighed, looking over the screen. She leaned forward almost laying on the wrought iron table, her feet lifting off the ground. she swung her legs up and down, the frilly edge of her dress bouncing off her legs, her black boots lumbering in the air. "watch it!" Elohim quickly spoke, grabbing her right leg as it came close to his head. Elsa quickly moved, her reaction like a snake coiling to strike, her eyes like the slits of a snake glared, her upper lip curled. Elohim let his anger slip, Elsa felt it, quickly sniffed, the muscles in her jaws twitched. Both knew they weren't human.

Elsa, showing no fear slowly pushed the edges of her mouth longer, showing the whites of her teeth. Elohim squeezed her calf a little harder, like a vise being twisted. His eyes and face dulled of emotions. He stared at the mouth of the beast looking for fangs, canines or something to figure out what she was. her lips teasing him, as they stopped. "Elsa…" Uiharu said in a gently voice, patting the top of Elsa's head. "you shouldn't kick your feet like that…someone could get hurt…" she said, with her head buried in the mess of paper spread across the table. "yes, big sister…" Uiharu's face lit up like fireworks as she picked up a few loose papers. "you should get off the table too…" she said, taking her hand off her head, Elsa pouted, and playful patted her butt. Elsa giggled, slipping off the table, her boots lightly smacked the ground. she turned, hugged Uiharu, glared at Elohim over her shoulder, "you're right, big sister." Uiharu's body shook as she chuckled.

Elsa turned her attention back to the Uiharu and the computer screen. Elohim swallowed his anger again, realizing he had made a mistake. Elsa had pushed him, intentionally. And he fell for it. he revealed a little of himself. The anger and rage went out of control before he could push it back down. And the she didn't even flinch. She revealed nothing. nothing but an arrogant confident look in her eyes. a calm calculate animosity glimmered in her eyes. a look he had seen before in the past. She reveled in the thought of battle.

"this is a puzzle…" Elsa said, leaning her head against Uiharu's shoulder. "it feels like it." Uiharu whispered, nodding. "No," Elsa said, "it is a puzzle." She pointed to the first column. " this is Enochian, the language of the angels and…this one is Enuma elish a creation myth in Akkadian." She reminded her of Tiamat. She pointed to the second column, "this is Septuagint…. old Hebrew" she raised her chin to get a closer look. Uiharu looked at the little silver white-haired girl looking more like a college professor than a student, "its old testament." Elsa licked her lips, smirking as she glanced over at Elohim, "in the beginning…Elohim created the heaven and earth…" Uiharu quickly furrowed her brow, "I thought it said, "that's new testament." Elohim interjected. He smiled, closing his eyes and spoke, "my parents were a little religious you might say." Uiharu grinned slightly, nodding her head.

Elsa looked over the remaining columns and noticed the unnaturally placement of the columns on the screen "two are missing…" she said, bringing her hand to her chin, nodding. Uiharu looked at Elsa, "how old are you?" she said. Elsa's smile lit up her face, "twelve…" she said with her cheeks blushing. "I really want to see this library at your academy." Uiharu said, nudging Elsa's arm. "you can." She said, running her tongue along her lower lip. "it's near Tokyo harbor by the bund." She nodded getting closer to the screen. "the bund? You mean…. the vampire bund." Uiharu's voice cracked, "I thought…" looking at her dress, she had assumed maybe an Academy city school. "no…we're just here to get some goodies from the bakery." She wiggled her lips back and forth. "I go to the vampire bund academy." She said, "aare yyou…?"

Uiharu had watched the vampires attacking academy city from the safety of the judgement office 177. The devastation brought on by vampires and how it descended into chaos as the smell of blood soaked the air. Elsa sighed, turning away from the computer screen, looked up, her eyes soft and sparkling, her lips pink. She looked adorable. She smiled, cocking her head, easily reading the fear in Uiharu's expression. "No," she said in a calm voice, "I'm not a vampire…but I know a few and they're very nice. But you know what…" she said. "what?" Uiharu asked, as the fear left her face. "it's the people who can be the worst. You can be afraid of a vampire, but they won't attack unless their master says so. And their queen ordered them not too, but if you do get bitten they have the anti-venom on site. it takes three days to become a vampire. "she shrugged her shoulders, "it's the normal people or the so called normal people, who you need to watch out for. they hid in plain sight." She giggled, slowly walking around Uiharu. "oh!" she said, "I know the answer to your puzzle…" she puckered her lips, "or the key to the next step." She sighed. "I won't tell you. But I think you should be able to figure it out." Uiharu reached out, "wait, tell me…" she begged.

Elsa curled the right side of her mouth, tilted her head to look at Elohim. He was stoned face and unemotional with dead eyes staring at her, looked at Uiharu, "you'll figure it out by tomorrow I'm sure. Sometimes you need to step away from a problem to see the answer."

"how old are you" uiharu narrowed her eyes at the young girl wearing a Victorian style outfit. Elsa laughed a beautiful laughed and sighed, "I need go to him…" she said in a warm voice, pointing to the young man standing alone on the patio watching over them. Uiharu looked over at the young man wearing a white button up oxford shirt and blue jeans. He had what are you done now look on his face. "who's that?" she asked, watching him as he ran his hand through his dark hair, her heart thumped at little harder seeing the somewhat attractive young man, "He's my lover…" she said, cocking her head with a guilty smile and quickly walked over to him. "WHAT!" Uiharu face went beet red, her mouth dropped, "how old is sheeee…."


	73. Chapter 73

Day three. Continued from chapter 71

"So, let me see…" Mikoto said.

The chill of the well numbed our bodies, obscured the pain of the cold hard rocks underneath us. The fog lifted as the fever of our hot skin blended with the chilly air. Edward, shielded me with his powerful body as we plummeted down the well. The amusement of our masked assailant still ringing. Stripped, bound and flung down the well.

He laid on top of the cold wet rocks as I rested on top of his tone hot body. The coarse ropes scratching our flesh. "ddon't worry." I said desperately as I chomped down on the ropes wrapped underneath the hard curves of his pecs and muscular abs. I nodded and started chewing at them vigorously. The strands cutting my gums leaving streams of red saliva covering the ropes and his chest. "Henri…" He spoke, grating his teeth. I could sense his body straining. The suffering must be intolerable. "Don't worry…" I said struggling to sound firm, "a little more…" I continued becoming distraught, tugging and tearing at the rope. "Henri." He repeated "please…" He sounded almost pleading.

I peeked up at him, his chisel faced glistening with perspiration, clenching in pain, chewing his lip, ragged breaths rose as his impressive chest heaved soaked with sweat. The rope split, torn and frazzled. "Henri! He said in a determined raised voice. "What!" I shrieked back in a distressed tone. It was the first time I had ever talked back to him like that. But I was overcome by fear. "I'm trying to…" And then I realize why.

They had stripped us, bound our hands behind our back's thrown Edward to the ground, shoved my nude body on top of his, chest to chest, then put his legs around my abdomen and tied them together. From the looks of it, I was penetrating him as an alpha. And that is how we landed. Yes, he was in pain and I could see it. But the tension he was going through, I unwittingly was causing. I understood it then. I felt him pressed against me like a warm thick rolled up newspaper. He was erect. All the movement, the furious struggling had given rise to him and… I gasped to myself the sudden strain of his body was his release. Warm, heavy and throbbing he poured out underneath my belly. Horrified I stared at him wide-eyed with each throbbing releasing more of him spreading wider. "Edward" I looked at him, rather bewildered, "how…" I replied staring at him in astonishment. A silent moment between us and my body jerked as laughter swelled in my belly. He blew out a moan, his delicate pink lips curled into a grin. "They say guys," he shrugged his shoulders, "anywhere, anytime." I dropped my head against his firm chest, inhaling the perspiration, saliva and blood. I ran my nose along the curve of his chisel chest, smelling the sweat, saliva and him. "What am I going to do with you…" I said, opening my mouth, letting my tongue slide across his skin and kissed his chest. "Well…" He said in a voice soft as velvet, scratched with pain, "tidying up would be nice… But a hot bath and fresh clothes would be nice too." He knowingly smirked as his thick member throbbed and suddenly stilled. "You're terrible." I said, "but I agree…" Drawing a deep breath, he shifted underneath me and I or it dropped, falling snug between his butt cheeks and for a moment, my heart struck my chest as the slickness of my cock pushed against him. There must've been something funny with me. A time like this bound together with coarse ropes, down in a hole and all I could do is look into his beckoning dark eyes and delicate lips and wishing to launch myself up and kissed them. He easily read the intention in my eyes and a go ahead smile surfaced on his mouth. I positioned my bare feet against the muddy stones, so they wouldn't slip. His mouth opened in anticipation. I slipped deeper between his cheeks. The slickness of the head of my cock formed a wedge slowly spreading him. He nodded, knowing.

He often mounted me over the past few weeks as we met in secret. The boathouse, the gym and the young woman's lavatory at night after hours. Each time drawn us closer to the next. The feeling of him pushing against me, plunging, driving himself inside. I groaned softly, covered my mouth so that no one would hear but here I was on top, my hands tied behind my back, between his thighs, my belly covered in his warm juices and I was eager. And he, my alpha wolf was calling to me with his eyes. What could I do, I couldn't say no. A young freshman Wolf couldn't refuse his senior. I pushed with my legs, breaking into him, plunging deep. His body strained as he pressed down, his back arched, his head tilt backward as his mouth dropped open wide. I slipped deeper as he fell forward, his mouth wet with anticipation, further I sank as our mouths met in a craving of desire, pain and I daresay it, love. His legs wrapped high around me, bound by the ankles pulled me deeper inside until I throbbed, poured myself into him.

"No! Mikoto blushed shutting her eyes as she raised her voice, "why am I reading this.!" She brought her knees up to her chest, her face red with embarrassment trying to become small.


	74. Chapter 74

Day three. Continued from chapter 73.

"I can't believe… She's… Why is she?" Anastasia looked on. "Dammit." She said. "That should be me… I should be there…" She regretted for the moment, if she had just let little Anna roam freely, she'd experienced the incredible joy mikoto was feeling, laughing so hard she cried. Anastasia clenched her jaws. Jealousy rose like a flame feeding on it. She glared at Sylvia, knowing she conspired with Emelia. "Why…" She asked as one, one with the royal blood could speak. She spoke in silence.

"I didn't think it would go this far." Sylvia responded, "looks like the book really pushed them over." Anastasia softly growled, "then Emelia needs to pull herself back." She clicked her teeth, "it should be me. That's my place." She said. "My desires." Watching it play out on the stone.

Mikoto rolling in laughter, shaking her head, tears falling down her cheeks, her smile so big, it looked like it hurt not in a bad way but in a good way. Anastasia's heartbeat stronger, her blood burned in her veins, see mikoto laying against Emelia's chest, her head nuzzled close to her face. But what really got her goose was mikoto was sitting on the stone, in between Emelia's leg, like a couple in love. Her face soft serene whispering in mikoto's ear. "Where's her hand?" Anastasia moved her head side to side to get a better look, "there…" She said, narrowing her eyes. Emelia's left arm was around her waist, her hand resting across her belly. "Any lower…" She growled. Anastasia took a deep breath, trying to quell the rising fire of jealousy.

Sylvia hidden in the shadow on the other side of the animal trail looked over at her mistress. "Anna…" She said, getting her attention, "Anna…" She cocked her head as she thinned her eyes. "What!" Anastasia quickly spoke, dropping her head against the tree, "what do you_" Sylvia interrupted, "knock it off…" Sylvia sounded as if she was giving an order and in a way, she was.

Sylvia was her mother's personal aid. She had been at Anastasia's birth, even bounced her off her knee as a child and even bent her over them to discipline. Sylvia's gaze burned into Anastasia, who looked and acted more like a spoiled pouting child instead of the Queen.

"She is acting no different than I did with you…" Sylvia reminded her. "She's going to be her personal aide, someone closer than the others. You forget…" She said, "protector, companion, lover if needed. So, don't you forget… You selected her… Because, she knew the role." She spoke from experience.

Anastasia took a deep breath, puckered her lips, "but… She doesn't have to… Be so convincing." The words left a sour taste in Anastasia's mouth. "Convincing!" Sylvia raised her voice, "that's her being her, that's her being natural. That's not an act." She grinned. Anastasia's eyes went wide, "what!" she said in a quick soft voice, "what do you…" Anastasia could see the mischief in Sylvia's eyes and her grin, "Emelia has always been frisky…"

"Frisky!"

"Yes… Frisky." Sylvia slowly tilted her head, "on the clock she is ferocious, off the clock… She's a sorority girl."

Anastasia's heart pounded against her chest as she remembered reading some of her Yuri stories. Young girls in the first year of college going to frat parties and joining sororities. Pillow fights, long baths and, and moments in the libraries hidden from prying eyes. The thoughts and images sent chills down her spine. The color from Anastasia's face drained, her mouth dropped open. "No…" She said.

"she's no different than myself…" Sylvia slowly nodded, "a courtesan from the royal courts." Sylvia smiled, her name and reputation had been known throughout the vampiric Empire. The black pearl, white alabaster skin and black dresses were the only thing she wore. A single wealthy human female who held her own against human and vampire male aristocrats. Until she became ill and disappeared.

It was Anastasia's mother, Tatiana found her. She had met her casually on the aristocratic party circuit. Even in sickness, Sylvia's looks, and reputation were well deserved, so she took her before the plague took her out of the world.

"I know…" Anastasia surrendered. "I know… It's just… What the hell! Milk what?!" Anastasia quickly raised her head, "no… Milk Her…" swallowed hard, "did she say..?" She quickly swallowed again as she wiped the drool from her lips. "Yes… She said it…" Sylvia chuckled, "so bold…" She said as she looked at Anastasia as she wiped her mouth, her face slowly turned red. "Say no…say no… Say no… Say what!" her heart sank like a stone.

Sylvia quickly covered her mouth, her eyes glistening with tears, shaking her head. She moved quickly within the shadows and silent as a graveyard to the side of her mistress. She hugged Anastasia tight, feeling her queen trembling, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. She leaned her head against the back of Anastasia's head, her body temperature was rising. "Why? Why?" Anastasia's voice quivered in a whisper, "I, it could be me… It could be… Why why now… Why now…" Her shoulders quickly drop. She closed her eyes tight, a small tear slipped down her cheek. She exhaled a warm breath through her nose, slowly nodded her head to let Sylvia know it was all right. Mikoto was her first, her first love. Her first bonded mate. She would be the only one. Vampires often joined in strategic marriages to ensure the line of succession. But those were not done out of love. One could easily tell by the emptiness that laid heavy in their bellies, reminding them through the decades. But Anastasia had found hers. She knew. And no matter what she was watching, she could still feel it in her belly.

She also knew that Emelia was doing what a personal aide, mikoto's number one was supposed to do. She was the gatekeeper to Mikoto Misaka. Despite the whispering, the teasing, the nuzzling and even the milking. Emelia distributed the essence of their mistress. The blood and venom like holy sacraments passed around to those who would serve mikoto. Emelia's sharp eyes, making sure not a drop was wasted. The glasses of water and blood and venom mixed, like the blood of Christ, paper napkins stained red torn into small pieces and given to each to eat, the body of Christ. Like a holy communion observed in a magnificent church, they held theirs under the elements of nature in an impromptu service. The body on the sacrificial altar, the stone, laughing reading a perverted yoai novel. Emelia holding mikoto like a lover or like a mother holding a child, or a priestess taking pieces of the body of their mistress and distributing it.

Anastasia, her anger subsided as her body cooled, closed her eyes, "it's time…" She said in a soft shaking voice only Sylvia could hear. Her strength faded as she let her go. "Thank you, Sylvia…" She said. "My pleasure Mistress…"

Anastasia looked down her chest and straightened her clothing, "Anna, please…" She said. Sylvia slowly smiled.

A twig broke, and Anastasia called out, "mikoto!" She said in a raised slightly annoyed tone. Mikoto quickly froze, "quick…" She said, "hide this." marking the pages of the book handing it to Emelia. "AAAnastasia…" She stuttered, jumping off the stone, "you're here… We were…" She stood on the tips of her toes as she raised her head. "I don't feel you…" Her voice faded.

Anastasia without answering, turned and started walking. Mikoto creased her brow, watching her leave, "is she mad?" She tried to sense her but Little Misaka wasn't responding. "What's going on? … Anastasia…" She yelled even louder, looking worried as the crowd quickly rose and turned to leave. "Wait for me…" she said in a fading hurt tone seeing Anastasia slowly disappeared into the dark. "You need to find me." Mikoto heard a whisper.


	75. Chapter 75

Day three. Continued from chapter 72.

He dropped to his knee, as Elsa skipped across the cobblestone patio. Her eyes bright and her smile even brighter, her silver white hair reflecting the sunlight, bounced behind. She giggled as she reached out, took his wrist and buried herself against his chest. "WHATTT!" Uiharu's eyes flashed as her jaw dropped, "iitss ttrue!?" Like a bright neon sign, lover flashed across her mind. Her cheeks burned, "HHowww...why...she's tttwelvve… She's" her tongue twisted.

Ronan put his chin on the top of her head, patted her butt and spoke, "what did you tell them?" He said, looking over at the table. The young girl of flowers in her hair fell against the back of her chair, her head hanging over the edge looking up into the sky with her mouth hanging open. Elsa giggled, rubbing her face against his shirt. He growled, squeezing her tighter, "you didn't…" His shoulders dropped, he knew. "Elsa…" He said in a tone lace with not again, raise his head as the little girl with flowers in her hair slowly regaining her composure. He looked over at the two of them, shaking his head, "no! I'm not…" He said in a raised voice, "I promise…" He swatted Else's butt a little harder. Uiharu's chest dropped, as she exhaled a deep breath of relief, the deep red of her face slowly cooled. She nodded, a small smile peaked on her lips and then gathered up loose papers and returned to her project. "A puzzle…" She said, staring at the computer screen, tapped the papers on the table, stacking them neatly.

Ronan slowly stood, looking at Elsa leaning against him, looking up at him with large soft glistening eyes, small straight line smiled, her chin against him. "Getting better…" He said, stroking the top of her head. He motioned his head towards the small shrine, sitting on the top of the hand smoothed stone at the back of the patio. It was a wolves' tradition to select a stone from the wild and all the members of the packs of the fallen would rub the roughness away with their bare hands. The shrine was handmade of old timbers from fallen trees. Another tradition.

He reached out, took her hand and started over to the shrine. "Are we…" Elsa said looking up at him. She worried about getting goodies from the bakery café. He nodded, tapped the smart phone hanging on his belt. A little disappointed look in her eyes, puckering her lips, "I wanta ...go …" She sounded like she just lost her best friend. She wanted to go inside and look at the displays and take free samples. "You still can…" He said, stopping in front of the shrine to pay their respects. He knelt, showed his respect lit some incense and prayed. He looked at the photos of the five wolves who had given their lives in defense of the packs. "Did you know them?" She asked, looking over the pictures, stacked neatly around the stone. He shook his head before answering, "no…" He said, picking up a picture. Elsa looked at him, there was a hint of jealousy in the little girls' eyes. "Really…" He sighed, licking his lower lip set the photo back, "despite what you think… And my desire to do so… I haven't slept with every shewolf." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. A low growl. Ronan laughed as he stood up, "Elsa…"

The sun slipped behind a cloud as a shadow passed over them or did it. Ronan grinned knowing someone was behind them. "Good morning…" He said, as he and Elsa slowly turned around. He raised his head a little, at over 6-foot-tall it wasn't often he'd look up at someone. Someone, a little taller with wolves' ears standing nearly 8 feet tall if one were to measure. A large white silver Wolf stood. Her head cocked, her eyes determined, her mouth slowly moving in thought. Her arms across her ample breasts, and her stance was solid as her long thick tail slowly slid across the ground, the tip hanging in the air like a snake raised to strike. A low thrumming warning growl. Ronan knew they'd be getting a visitor. One of the younger, pretty wolves who worked the bakery café maybe. But he didn't expect an elder wolf. After all, they were in a heightened state, something was going on concerning the table with the little girl with flowers in her hair and the blonde-haired boy. And Elsa had inserted herself into the situation.

She looked down at him, intimidating, an adjective that did not completely describe her presence. I doubt there was any words that could. Her ears twitched focused on him and then Elsa. Elsa cocked her head and attacked. Her best vicious attack. It appeared so natural one would expect that she often practiced it. And she did. She'd stand in front of the mirror in the morning as she got ready for school and practice. Cute attack.

Ronan's expression dropped as he exhaled. The big white silver Wolf lifted her left eyebrow slowly like a hammer about to strike. "Elsa." Ronan said without looking. He knew, he knew Elsa. He put his hand on top of her head. "She meant no harm." He said. The big white wolf didn't answer, deep breaths exhaled from her nostrils, warm breath rushed across his face. Elsa smiled a little wider. The whites of her teeth shined in the midmorning sun. "We just came here for some muffins…" He said. "I want scones…" Elsa said in her soft voice. "That too." He said bringing a single finger down on top of her head like a small hammer. Thump. "Ouch." She puckered her lips, returned to her smile. Her lower lip slowly dropping as if daring and she was. Her mouth opens wider showing the two rows of normal human teeth. The big Wolf's expression creased, like she was expecting to see something else. "Why do I smell whiffs of vampire." The big Wolf finally spoke. "We go to the Bund Academy… So, we're frequently involved with vampires." He answered. The white Wolf tensed her jaw. She knew the Bund Academy was in the special zone set up by the Japanese government and the house of Tepes. Princess Mina set it up to help improve relationship between humans and vampires. It had been over 20 years since it was established. Vampires, Japanese government family members and elites attended the Academy.

She nodded, "I see…" She said a little apprehensively. "So as soon as we get our order will be on our way" he said. The white wolf didn't answer. She stood silent like a statue, looking them both over. Ronan knew wolves, he knew she wolves and he knew when an elder wolf was indecisive about something especially when protecting someone or the pack it was usually kill and move on. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't." He said. "Didn't what?" She said slowly cocking her head without a care. "The what, elder wolves like yourself do when you're indecisive." He said. "What do you know of…" Ronan interrupted, "you're probably a negative eight maybe bordering a negative nine on the Talbot scale."

* * *

The Talbot scale a way of determining how much was wolf and human. Created by the English researcher Larry Talbot and updated by researcher Lon Chaney. The scale ranged from negative eight to a positive 8. The negative 8 representing more wolf than human to the positive 8. More human than wolf. Negative 8's were the oldest of wolves that could hold human transformation. Though they preferred remaining in their wolf form. Even though there were some older, they could not be considered for the scale because they couldn't transform. In other words, they were just really big wolves with limited ability to communicate. Positive 8 were considered closest to humans. But did not display the features of the ears or tails of a wolf. the ones that displayed the features and the ability to change, (in modern history not including wolves prior to the nineteenth century), into a wolf ran the range of positive one to positive five. Positive six and seven showed mix results such as ears but no tails. Or tails and no ears. or nothing but at these levels they could blend in with human society. These changes in the wolves' evolution were due to the capture and forced breeding by their vampire overlords and human counterparts. Who would use human males to breed the elder wolves or use male wolves to breed with human females.

* * *

"Go on…" She said slowly drawing the word out, leaning closer, "and that tail…" He jerked his head to pointed out, "I've been hit with one of those like that and they don't feel really good. So, could you please let it slip to the ground. Besides…" He said, letting his voice drop. "Besides…" She said, raising her eyebrow, her ears moved like radar dishes focusing on him as she tilted her head. He cleared his throat, spoke in a whisper but loud enough for an elder wolf to hear, "I really don't want to fight" a slow well-timed smile grew on the elder wolves' face, her ears tilted back, the tip of her tail lingered back like a bat ready to swing, "I promised, I wouldn't get into any fights for a while." He said like a child being punished, looking up at her "I mean sure it'd be fun but…" Her eyes thinned, "but what…" She said. "My mom would be really pissed." The elder wolves' eyes shot open, "yyour mom would be really pissed…" She said as the end of her mouth curled into a smile. Her voice cracked with laughter, "are you worried more of your mother than the wolf standing in front of you." She said, lifting her head up, straightening her back, the tips of her ears seemed to touch the sky, glaring down at the young man. Ronan pulled his lower lip into his mouth as he bit down, slightly nodding his head. "Yes…" He said, "and by the way this is Elsa…" He said trying to change the subject. Elsa quickly nodded her head with a big smile. "And she'll get mad…" She giggled. "And I'm Ronan…" he said, bring his hand to his mouth, cleared his throat. "Ronan…. what.?" the elder wolf glared.

"Watanabe?!" A startled surprise and annoyed voice came from behind the two of them. The Wolf turned, looked over her shoulders, Ronan leaned to the side to look past the large Wolf. "Nava…" The big wolf said, "you know… This…" She asked. The young Wolf closed her eyes, let out a faint sigh, her shoulders dropped, "no… But I know of him." She said placing the white Togo bag down on the table, "is this yours?" She said, annoyed, and her eyes showed it as she looked at the order form. "Watanabe… Damn." She said shaking her head, "I should've known…" She growled.

His forehead creased like paper being crushed, straining to remember the young wolf. He'd never seen her before. Elsa's expression darkens, her mouth thinned, reached up and tugged his shirt, "really!" she puckered her lips tight. "oooohhh... Shit…" He let it slip, "you're her sister, aren't you?" He said as he shook his head.

"Watanabe!" The big wolf spoke, "you don't look very Japanese." She glared. Nava chuckled, "no… He's not…" She said, taking a breath, putting her hand on her hips, "he's American and he's the_"

"don't!" He quickly interrupted, pointing his finger, with a you'll regret that look. Nava waved him off, closing her eyes nodding softly, "I know, I know… But anyway… He is the son of Megumi Watanabe, Blenda." A look of recognition flashed, bringing her hand to her chin, "so you're the adopted…"

"ssssshhhh..." He said, bringing his finger to his lips, "right now, somewhere here in Japan, or on Sakura island or near the special zone. She just sneezed, knowing you said that and will hunt you down." He said, quickly nodding his head. Blenda closed her eyes, "knowing Megumi…" She spoke, "she would." shaking her head. "I should just kill you now to release you from your suffering." She said. "I…" Ronan said bringing his hand to his chest, "prefer to think of it as a way of guaranteeing my path into the fields of Valhalla." Blenda's expression changed, softening just a little, "I can see that."

* * *

Megumi Watanabe, Japanese industrialist and leader of the Watanabe clan of vampires. The protective mother of three daughters, and over protective of him. she ran her business and japan from behind the veil of darkness and in the company of vampires. And she was the de facto owner of japan. Her family has lived on the island of japan before any other humans sat foot. Each blade of grass, ever pebble was hers. Every financial transaction that occurred twenty-four hours a day. She got a piece. And why. The vampire goddess who resided on the island said. The fields of Valhalla are where all wolves go when they die or killed in battle. The halls of Valhalla are a males' version but not well received by female wolves. Do you really think Valkyries and wolves would die just to play waitress to overweight, hard drinking womanizing men? I don't think so-

* * *

She said, "so what about her sister. What foul deed did you... Pardon me, the son of Megumi Watanabe do." She said, looking over her shoulder at the table with Uiharu. "My younger sister, Sierra." Nava said, "pervert…" She growled.

"Oh, … Great…" Blenda said with little concern, "can I detect some sort of sexual encounter…" She barely spoke, keeping an eye on Uiharu. Blenda knew and experienced, that shewolves were kind of frisky. "He never called back." Nava said stepping closer, her chin and ears pointed towards him. "Really…" Blenda said softly raised the right eyebrow glancing at him. "Is that what she?" He took a deep breath, "look I just want my muffins…"

"I want my scones…" A very soft concerned voice said.

"That too."

"Nice phrasing…" Nava glared, Blenda chuckled.

"Anyway… We were training, running the loop around Sakura island."

Blenda sighed, her shoulders dropped in a I think I've heard this tale before. "so, youre going tell us." She kept watch. "Training…" Blenda said, reached out, grasped his shoulder, squeezing, she moved to his biceps. She thinned her eyes, noticing the oversized button up white Oxford. The back had an extra layer. The glint of metal caught her eyes between the fabric. Elsa's eyes went from wide to narrowed in a heartbeat. She wrapped her arm around him, positioning his arm between what should've been a nice pair of breast. "Anyway…" Ronan said. "So, we stopped with about two hours left. So, I'm waiting, she's behind me and goes. Hey… How about we kill an hour… So, I turn around and she's finished undressing, naked. What am I supposed to do?" Blenda nodded in understanding. Nava growled, "she's my little…"

"If I would've run… What would've happened… hmmm..." they knew. "That's right, prey drive kicks in. I probably would've gotten about 100 yards maybe. Then bam. I'm thrown to the ground, stripped and well you know. Damn shewolves."

"You should've said no."

Blenda's eyes and ears flinched, slowly looking over shoulders, "Say no?" She said surprised. Nava caught the surprise expression on Blenda's face. She blushed, her heart smacked her chest, "wwell yes… You know. Maybe try to run, try to play a little hard to get… But just to throw yourself to her like a piece of meat. I mean come on Ronan. She's prideful. It's not like she's your first Wolf. I mean, give her a bone. You should've run."

He looked like a man confused as he looked at Nava then to the bag of muffins then Nava, her eyes glistening like a worried sister. He raised his hand up and pointed, "can I…" He pointed to the white Togo bag sitting on the table. Nava jerked her head to the side, crossed her arms over her chest. "You do realize she said, hey let's kill an hour right… naked, sitting on the ground and patted the grass…" he tried to remind the annoyed wolf.

"yyou still should've run…" Nava blushed, whispered. "Next time…" He said, "right now I'm a little sore."

"Huh?" She looked over, Blenda creased her eyes. "Ronan…" Blenda spoke softly as she rubbed her chin with her hand. she remembered, "that's right… You and Elaine in the finals. What a fight." She said, her eyes twinkling, the edge of mouth curved. "and you won the individual champion at the festival." She said, slowly nodding. "that was quite a match. That's why…" She figured. Nava caught her breath, bowed her head quickly, "I'm sorry… " Her voice broke, "really… I just thought, it was pity sex. So that's… I'm sorry. I yelled at Sierra so much over the phone. I can't believe it. I even watched it on television."

"I'm fine really…" He said, "I knew Sierra was being nice so…" He nodded with a smirk on his face, "I took it easy on her…"

"Oh… Great…" Blenda raised her head up, laughed, "listen to you, such a male." Nava blushed red, shook her head, "right…easy." She covered her mouth, her red cheeks hidden underneath her fingers.

"Filthy beast!" The air turned hot and heavy. "What the fuck?" Ronan quickly spoke, grabbing the back of Elsa's neck. Blenda saw the move but turned towards the sound of the breaking ceramic. Nava growled, moved quickly to the source of the aggression.


	76. Chapter 76

Day three. Continued from chapter 72.

Uiharu leaned back into her chair, chin against her chest, studying the loose paper on her lap, her fingers moving swiftly over the keys, sometimes, she dropped whatever hand was available, shuffle the pages of paper. "Puzzle…" She murmured over and over, "I should step back and see at it from a different view. She said." she repeated under her breath as echo of the keys tapped like rain dropping on a canvas. She peeked at the screen, the columns of text opened in one of many windows as she looked for common attributes.

Elohim sat, stooped over in his chair, his elbows on his thighs, his eyes shrouded in dark sheen. His anger boiling like water in a pot. _That bitch…_ echoed in the black recesses of his mind, _fucking bitch touched me_. His chest heavy and hot, his fingernails sinking into his knees as his knuckles turn white.

"Elohim…" Her voice dragged him from his dark anguish, "yes…" He said with words harsh and brooding, realizing it was Uiharu angelic voice, his eyes lighting up, his tone jumped an octave, the burning lessened, "is everything…"

 _She's concerned about me_. The corners of his mouth trembled, _she notices…_ He said like a discarded child being recognized. He imagined her reply. "All right?" She asked glancing over at him with tender eyes, gentle smile and tenderly stroking his hand. He grinned, "did that bitch sully you…" she said, he laughed, "yes… But your touch has cleanse the filth from my skin…" But.

"Are you certain this is correct?" she said under the melody of typing. His eyes inched wider, she let out a disheartened sigh, "she did say… Didn't she." Elohim clenched his jaws tight, his temples flexed. "If she hadn't noticed those errors I would've had more time…" He said knowing he had intentional made the errors. "Would you prefer more tea?" A young wolf asked, nearing the table. Uiharu glanced up, acknowledged. "And you Sir?" She asked. Elohim nodded. She turned and left.

Elohim slouched in his chair, exhaling a little heavy, the swelling rage slowly burned in his gut. _Why can't I keep it under…?_ He said. _Damn bitch… I really_. He swallowed hard flexing his calves, squeezing his hands into a fist to control it. _Why is this happening. That bitch touched me, pushed me away from her, she and those wolves will pay_. He yelled inside, an unpleasant grating tone, his eyes quivering in their sockets. _I need to control this…_ He heard Uiharu sigh, stopped typing, slumped back against the chair and looked at the handwritten remarks on the sheets in her lap.

* * *

The computer screen filled with the original text. Five columns of ancient languages. Enochian language to communicate with angels. 49 tablets, only 48 should be opened and the 49th should remain closed. _A warning perhaps?_ Akkadian, Coptic, ancient Hebrew and Latin, tales of creations, Gilgamesh, Tiamat, dragons forming the earth. She studied the deciphered versions on paper, peeked at the cursor blinking, beaconing, mocking.

She sensed something. Déjà vu… like a familiar memory coming back. A figure growing out of the mist. She noticed, from the corner of her eye, a fuzzy distorted image coming towards them. She creased her brow, blinked her eyes, to clear her vision, lifted her head just a little looking past Elohim's shoulder, his image going out of focus. The person behind them gradually coming into view. "I have to go to the bathroom." His voice regulated to the background hardly heard in her ears. She nodded absentmindedly. "something, someone" she thought but the scraping of his chair, dug into her ear. She squinted trying to forget the annoyance, watching his arm swinging around as he went to stand up. The figure behind him getting sharp. A young girl in a black uniform, carrying a tray with a complete serving set. Uiharu's eyes gradually widened, she knew what would happen, subconsciously her mind was sharp on the draw. Her rational mind slow to act. The words formed sentences. "Elohim, look out behind you." Too long she understood. "Elohim, look out…" Still too lengthy. Her body reacting before she could speak, leaned forward, her legs pushed, the papers slipped off her lap scattered across the ground. "Look out!" She said, rising in her seat. Too late. Elohim's shoulder and elbow knocked the tray from underneath, the serving set toppled, hot water splashed, boiling water splattered on the young girl's arms.

"Filthy beast!" Elohim's face contorted with fury, pushing the young girl away. The tray hit the ground, spun like a top and laid still on the ground. The young girl regained her balance.

"Are you, all right?!" Uiharu said, snatching a cloth napkin, quickly soaking it the glass of melted ice from her earlier drink. Elohim glared at the black-haired girl, a wolf, his wicked grin formed spontaneously on his face looking at the red welts rising across her skin. He craved to laugh, rejoicing in her misery, feeling giddy he had been caused it. Uiharu soothing voice quelled his rage. But to his surprise, she pushed past him, to the young girl, apologizing, gently dapping the chilled wet cloth over her welts. Uiharu spoke, holding girls arm lightly as she wrapped the cloth around her forearm. "It's okay…" The young girl said, "really it's okay… It was…" she hesitated, watching Uiharu do what she did best. she helped people. "It was an accident…" Uiharu said, her hands trembling, her eyes teared up, "does it hurt" Uiharu asked. "No, I'm fine…" She said, tenderly touching Uiharu's hand. "Uiharu." She said. "How do you?" She asked, looking into the young girls' face.

She caught her breath, inhaling softy. She had changed but Uiharu could see her underneath the sharp angular features of an elder wolf. she pulled her lower lip into her mouth as her eyes moistened, her nose starting to drip. Her gentle brown eyes gone, replaced by bright emerald green eyes. Long strands of brown hair, blended with heavy black, a few strands pulled from the side of her head just like before tied with a rubber band, the rest pulled back in the telltale sign of an elder wolf, a ponytail fell between her shoulder blades. "Haruue?" she said, starting to cry, cupping the young wolves' cheeks. Haruue nodded calmly, her eyes growing brighter and her smile getting bigger, her oversized canines slipped over her lower lip. Uiharu wrapped her arms around her friends' waist, put her head on her shoulder and broke down. "I sssaw your nname on the list of the dead…" she said, her body shaking like a leaf in the chilly breeze. "yyours and Banri…" her voice shuddered.

* * *

-Shocked expressions and enthusiastic voices rose around the courtyard. _Biological_ a sudden utterance sent wild chills across their bodies. A recent scientific horizon developed in Academy city. The vampire rumored to be manmade. A young woman with reptilian features rumored to have destroyed and escaped an underground facility. The opening of the bakery café and the presence of the wolves added fuel to the gossip. She was dead. Someone said. Killed during the attack, another spoke. Did she say Haruue? Banri? The murmurs louder. the sound of texting and a few pictures and chuckling, checking for her name school intranet. What young woman wouldn't want a nice pair of ears and a tail. The wolves working the bakery café were more human than wolf. attractive, athletic and playful, didn't help the matter that many of the academy city female students enquired about the rumors. Now, right in front of them stood their answer. Haruue Erii was standing in front of everyone and she was a wolf-

* * *

Haruue nuzzled Uiharu, rubbing her cheek like a puppy. A wolves' response in greeting. Her tall black ears twitched, bent to the side. "I'm sorry but I'm better now." She said, smelling her hair, her long black tail curved around them. "we were going to come and visit but…well you know. Things kept coming up." she squeezed her tighter, "the years go by…"

"Years!?"

"oops, sorry…I mean days. It seemed like years." Haruue nervously giggled.

she had gone over to the other realm for training and to become accustom to the wolf way of life. "is there a problem?" a wolf spoke coming up behind them. Haruue looked over her shoulder, "no.." she said with a somber grin, a few tears falling down her cheeks, "Nava, it just been awhile since…."

Nava glared at the blond hair boy standing to the side. His uncompromising hostility burning in his eyes. "we should get that looked at." She said, placing her hand on Haruue's shoulder, Uiharu hugged her tighter. "don't" she said, not wanting to let go. Haruue blushed, her ears pricked up, as she leaned her head against Uiharu. "I wanted to surprise you. When I saw you out here on the patio, But I really should be…." Uiharu interrupted, "Next time," she whispered. "stay longer…" Haruue nodded, "banri and I will…" she said, kissing her head.

It was a struggle for them to separate. Uiharu watched with eyes glisten, cheeks red from tears as Nava walked with Haruue into the bakery café. The crowded café filled with Academy city students, every table watched as Nava escorted the former human student inside the bakery. Uiharu exhaled loudly, bringing her hand to her chest and smiled, "they're ok…" she whispered, closing her eyes, bowing her head as if to pray.

Elohim looked on, masking the distain he felt. He remained motionless, the hot water slipping down his arm showed no redness or welts. Despite everything he smiled a heartfelt smile. His heart thumped a little harder. "I knew…" He said to himself, "she was the one. Look at her showing tolerance to that lowly filthy beast. Despite getting covered in her stench she consoles the beast. Such kindness, such purity." His smile inched a little longer. he watched Uiharu turn around and make her way back to her seat. The tears rolling from her eyes, down her red cheeks past her quivering mouth. She looked ready to bawl. But she kept it inside. He knelt, helped her pick up the papers off the ground, stood up handed her the papers, walked behind her and sat, scooted the chair just a little closer. He could feel their gazes on him like laser beams burning through steel. But he didn't care. He found what he wanted he was going to keep it. "Uiharu..." a girl yelled suddenly appearing.


	77. Chapter 77

Day three. Continued from chapter 74.

Emelia walked behind mikoto as they made their way through the crowds. "Mistress." Emelia said, slowly reaching out her hand. Mikoto sighed a little annoyed, turning around, giving Emelia that look. She smiled coyly, "mikoto…" Mikoto smiled, quickly spoke "yes…" She said slowly cocking her head. "Would you dance with me?" she asked. "wwhatt?" she nervously answered, looking over her shoulder as Anastasia disappeared into the crowd. "wwhy?"

Emelia holding her smile, "because, you will be with Anastasia all night dancing. So, I thought I could steal one." She cocked her head, using the lethal vampire attack called cute. Mikoto sighed, shaking her head as she closed her eyes, "I may have been asleep for 200 years but I know that look." Emelia's cheeks blushed. She did look good, mikoto thought. She cocked her head, taking a very deep breath and used the same cute attack. Her eyes brightened, her skin glowed and her lips turned a soft pink. "Nice one." Emelia complemented her mistress. "Thanks." Mikoto quickly answered as she held her hand out, "Anastasias been using it a lot lately." She said, wiggling her fingers, "I wonder why?" Emelia grinned, taking mikoto's hand. Her face went soft, her breath silent, feeling the tender warmth of her palm and the strength in the frail fingers of her mistress. Her eyes glisten, thinking she'd almost lost her precious mistress. Battling the Baron with her city under attack, clearly overpowered and pulled out a victory. She stared at her mistress's hand holding hers, her vision becoming blurry.

"Emelia." Mikoto's soft voice, her tone laced with concern caressed her like a warm soft hand. "I'm sorry." Emelia quickly said, looking through wet eyes. "What's wrong?" Mikoto asked, reaching out, wiped a small tear from her cheek. "nnothing." Now Emelia was caught off guard, "just thinking, it's our first dance."

Mikoto turned around and led the way through the crowd. The wolves and vampires already paired up, their eyes following as they made their way. A nervous excitement lighting up the atmosphere. Mikoto, not paying attention to the knowing stares, laughed, squeezing Emelia's hand a little harder as she turned around with a bright smile and excited eyes. "Ready…" She said, her face glowing. Emelia blushed like a young girl dancing for the first time. She felt flustered, a vampire her age feeling this way. But her mistress was there, in front of her, holding her hand, dressed in a beautiful red yukata with matching obi, her long uncut hair done up, pulled to the side, falling past her right shoulder, jade hairpins with delicate flowers played in her hair. "Beautiful…" She said. Mikoto quickly arched her eyes, smile, returned the compliment, "so are you." She said, her smile glowing as they took their place. The music started. They reached for another and embraced in a traditional waltz position. They slowly circled each other. Mikoto with her hand on Emelia's lower back, Emelia with her hand on mikoto's shoulder and they held hands. And danced in slow perfect time. Emelia closed her eyes, listening to their hearts beating, their sound of their feet slipping along the ground in time. She felt a little bad thinking it should be Anastasia holding Mikoto close, just a little.

* * *

If one were to look from heavens, the area would remind them of the circle of a clock. The large bonfire in the center of the crowd. the fires blaze reaching higher, embers rising like fireflies into the ether. Anastasia at the twelve o'clock position, mikoto at the six. And as the music started playing the wolves and vampires slowly danced, maneuvering to the outer edges and formed a large circle.

* * *

Emelia moved with mikoto like a ray on the belly of a shark, following her movements, eyes closed, softly breathing and a smile on their faces. Lost in music and rhythm. Their steps getting lighter. They danced, working as one, never forcing the other, following, leading, following. The warm wind rushing over them as sweat slowly covered their skin. The music played. Emelia lost in her moment leaned her head forward, feeling the light stands of Mikotos hair then her forehead. She kept it there. Emelia's smile grew larger, smelling her mistresses scent, feeling her breath across her skin. She sighed, not wanting to let go as she fell into mikoto as they danced around the bright burning bonfire, their steps lighter than air. Then it was time. "Too short" Emelia sighed, struggling to let go. She kissed her on the forehead, letting her hand slip off mikoto's shoulder, gently released her fingers like a soft breeze. "It's her turn now." Emelia whispered and gave her a kiss on the mouth. Her heart fluttered as mikoto gently kissed her back then slipped away like mist. Mikoto continued to dance, her arms held in position like an invitation for a partner.

* * *

(I wrote and rewrote but couldn't get it right. Whether it is the mechanical nature of dancing or the emotional nature of it. I felt like I couldn't put it on paper. So, If you would like a hint. In the movie Legend with Tom Cruise and Mia Sara. Mia Sara plays the character Lily and she has a dance scene with an enchanted black dress and as they dance she becomes one with the dance. Helpful hints go to You tube Mia Sara legends dance tangerine dream score.)

* * *

Anastasia's heart was beating fast, she hoped a certain someone wasn't listening. As she walked through the crowd. It was time. She wore permanent smile on her face, her eyes, light blue orbs shining, reflecting the light of the fire, sparkling like stars. She took a nervous breath. "What if…" She said forcing the thought out of her mind, biting her tongue. She glanced over her shoulder, slowly nodding her head. Emelia closed her eyes, "mistress…" Anastasia heard her say. "Oh… That will get her." The right side of her mouth curled.

* * *

She reached her spot, taking hold of the fabric of her specially made dark blue yukata that allowed both legs to peak out. She readied herself, closing her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She dug her toes into the dirt. She exhaled and opened her eyes revealing the intensity of dark blue, the color of the midnight sky. A quick smile as she looked out from the corner of her eye, seeing their arrival as she waited for the music to start. They'd come to the other realm to witness the event. The four queens, those who served under Anastasia, come to witness the bonding dance. A ritual held to renew the bond between the two of them. She bit down on her lower lip hoping to maintain her excitement, nervousness, eagerness.

She held her avatar in check, not allowing her to go to little Misaka. She was a forceful one like Anastasia, it wouldn't matter. She'd chase after her regardless of the ending. Anastasia kept silent, keeping the meaning away from Mikoto, worried she'd get nervous. The expectations were high, the pressure would be immense.

But Little misaka, the essence of Mikoto, was kneeling, her eyes shut tight, her expression calm. She knew. A living collection of vampiric memories that spanned generations. Going back to Anastasia's mother to her grandmother and beyond. To the time the great tree of life split at the roots of the vampiric people and the royal houses separated. The house of Tepes and the house of Von Alucard. She sat in silence, the world around her blank. She smiled softy with confidence overflowing, "we'll find you…" she promised.

* * *

The music started. A heavy silence hung over the forest covered like a heavy blanket smothering the noise, the sound of the burning fire and the soft rising notes of a slow waltz. A two-person dance, slow, melodic and fluid, a dance for two. But Anastasia was alone. She moved her head, rolling her neck, feeling the music. She raised her arms like a bird ready to take flight, her hips swayed as her bare leg slipped out from a slit that ran to the top of her thigh, her toes gliding through the soft dirt. She moved slowly like a snake crossing the desert, leaving trails behind for a certain someone to follow.

Two images moving in time, but different. One like a hunter, stalking, swaying like a reptile. The other prey, slow, deliberate cautious in movement. The bright flickering flames of burning timbers, the smell of wood, crackling of fire. Like the hands on a clock the two forms moved around, chasing the other. Twelve to six they moved. Ten to four again they moved. Nine to three one stops and listens. The other moves. Around the circle of the clock, their movements timed to the beat of the music pulling, directing them closer. Six to four, a little closer. Mikoto with her eyes tight, slowly letting her head tilt to the side, listening. A quick step, too quick to see. Anastasia, her eyes closed as if to sleep, raised her head up, hearing the dirt under her foot. A gentle confidence in her grin as her body glistening with sweat, her movement fluid, seducing the air around her. Her body sways in exaggerated expression, her arms raised out beckoning, calling out to fill the empty embrace.

Mikoto slows her waltz. She inhales a deep breath, letting it slip past her lips in a soft hiss as her body coils like a snake. Her hips sway. Her dance changes. They straddle the twelve o'clock position. She turns as Anastasia slips in like a shadow, ready to embrace but stops. The heat radiated from their bodies, sweat coated their skin in a silvery sheen, ragged short breaths, and the heavy beating of a single heart. Anastasia's hands slowly crawl along Mikoto's arms like vines along a tree branch, never touching her skin but close enough to push the air against her flesh. A peaceful expression of one on their faces. and then they danced. Their bodies acted as one, pressing, pulling never touching as they whirled like birds in flight. The delicate texture of the yukatas their only obstacle. They breathed as one, their hearts beat as one. And in the darkness lit by the flickering flames, they were one.

The music softly played in the background, gradually fading like their individuality. The bottoms of naked feet graze the loose surface of the soil. The smell of wood burning, trees and sweat swirled in their aftermath, in the millimeters between their exposed skin. Around the bonfire they danced, a dance meant for two, performed by one. They smiled, gradually intertwining their fingers like vines but nevertheless they didn't touch. The heat from their bodies glistened in the flickering fires light glowed in radiance. Faster they danced, closer they leaned towards one another. Silence, felt like a soft old blanket nestled around them. they danced and with heavy breath and beating heart, bodies glistening like pure light they slowed and then touched. Mikoto's eyes slipped open like a lover's gaze awakening, crimson red, the color of the blood Moon filled the area between her eyelids, the corners of her eyes stretched as her lips opened, unsheathing her fangs like daggers, "I found you…" She sighed, as the tips of her fangs pressed against Anastasia's wet skin of the bonding scar. Anastasia slowly brought her arms down, wrapping around Mikoto. she felt her comforting growl as she opened her dark blue eyes, the color of the midnight sky. "I found you, first…" she said, kissing the scar along her hairline and bit down.


	78. Chapter 78

day three. continued from chapter 77

Anastasia paid little attention to the echoes of her steps fading into the silence of the hallway. The mellow light reflecting off the wooden floors like moonlight across still waters. Her eyes and face caught in a peaceful moment, thinking of the party. She'd just left the guest wing after talking with the four Queens and little Gwen. The little princess, daughter of Sophia, sat on her lap, staring up at her like a love-struck child. Her interpretation of the infamous cute attack, only more lethal, like a kitten with razor-sharp claws and fangs, just learning to use them. She begged for fireworks. Anastasia smiled looking down at little Gwen. "Mikoto's not here." She said. "Why…" The little princess replied, the disappointment overwhelming, as the glimmer left the little girls eyes. Anastasia and the others laughed, "she kinda tired herself out…" She twisted the truth. Yes, she tired herself out. She'd been challenged by the elder wolves regarding her massive electrical display. They taunted her, claimed they could easily out run her attack, knowing perfectly well they couldn't. the electrical storm had a perverted effect on the wolves, much to their chagrin. So, to add to the fun, they made it a drinking game. And for some unexplained reason, mikoto's glass kept growing larger with each attack. Which introduced her to her first sip of burning wine. The smooth sweet clear alcoholic beverage brewed for centuries by the wolves. It was quite delicious and a favorite among the Queens and had a way of creeping up on you. With mikoto inexperience with any alcoholic beverage and dealing with elder wolves, she overindulged and had to be carried like a princess in the arms of Emelia to bed. it's hard to put down a beverage that went down, with the smooth taste of delicious honey.

But despite that, Anastasia was in nirvana. She struggled to keep her composure bathed in their excitement, praised by the four Queens who showed up to witness the bonding dance. She blushed, holding little Gwen as the four Queens poured it on. Each one sounding so sweet it would make a diabetic sick.

A bonding dance. A custom that had not been seen since the demise of the original vampire empire. To execute it exquisitely. Anastasia closed her eyes, and the memory of her mother warmed her like a gentle breeze in the fall. She had danced with her mother many times before she was betrayed and murdered in battle. Her eyes dimmed ever so, but how it felt when Mikoto touched her in that moment washed away the apprehension. Her cheeks blushed.

Anastasia reveling in the praise, tucked away behind little Gwen, who nuzzled her neck, cooing. But the four Queens poured it on, noticing how embarrassed she was getting. Their excitement for Mikoto Misaka. Francesca still weak, strong enough to visit, sitting next Anastasia, her hand on her lap. Sophia across from Francesca, draped in her usual white flowing gown, like a specter with silver hair and artic blue eyes ruled the Northern kingdoms. Elaina, regal in looks and manner, voluptuous build that proclaimed her ample breast, warm green and blue eyes ran the Western kingdom, location of the Ultra Exclusive Noble university. Home to many of the future aristocratic elites. And the ruler of the southern Kingdom, with her warm mocha colored skin and mysterious dark eyes, delicate black hair wearing a classic black dress completed the group, Albedo. They looked at Anastasia in awe and jealousy. After so long, Anastasia had discovered her, the one she required to be happy.

Anastasia sighed blowing out a big breath, calmly shaking her head as she approached two elite guards at the door to the bedroom. "Is she…" She asked knowing as she referred to mikoto, both nodded, as she sniffed the air, "alone?" She asked.

They shook their heads no. A heavy sigh again as she closed her eyes as one elite slid the partition open. "No," she murmured, "burning wine for her anymore." She huffed, going into the room, across the floor and stood at the edge of the bed. She heard the low growling from underneath a bundle of blankets, clothes spread across the bed and the floor, too many for one woman. "Mikoto…" She mumbled, a slight discomfort, "how could you…" She said drawing the blanket down, her heart slowly ached. But it beat even stronger as it revealed Emelia, her eyes tight, her face nuzzled against mikoto shoulder. Anastasia gradually grinned as her eyes sparkled, seeing mikoto on top of Emelia, her whole weight pressing down on Emelia's upper torso. She was nude with her head sunk into the crook of her collar. Her slim body curled with Emelia's arms wrapped around her bottom like a child being held. Emelia's mouth grabbing mikoto's slim shoulder, her lips glistening with blood. Her eyes fluttered opened as if she were waking from a dream or hung over. The white of her eyes changing from delicate pink to a rich crimson, seeing who was looking she gently closed her eyes allowing mikoto to feed.

Anastasia sighed a sigh of relief, as her heart quivered, her face looking soft and peaceful. She nodded, whispered. "That's my girl. She said setting her knee on the bed, reached over, stroked her tawny brown hair, drifting down to the nape of her neck, mikoto's growling softened, Anastasia fingers dropped down her narrow back. Her skin was warm and flush.

Anastasia untied her yukata as she stood up to disrobe. She glanced over her shoulder, sensing someone coming in the room, dropped the yukata to her waist. The weak light catching the warm skin of her shoulders, the muscle movement subtle of her shoulder blades as she held the yukata around her waist, her arms still in the sleeves.

"Are you, all right?" Sylvia asked, looking at the two nestled closely in the bed, closing the partition. She strolled across the bedroom floor. "I'm fine…" Anastasia answered. Sylvia took the yukata as Anastasia stepped away. She groaned as she reached for the ceiling as she stretched. Sylvia watching her mistress, looked at mikoto and Emelia. "Are you…?" Sylvia asked Anastasia. She closed her eyes shaking her head, "yes…" She confided, gently nodding her head, "I didn't realize I would be so… Jealous." She said sitting on the edge of the bed, studying both. Sylvia put the yukata away and spoke. "You knew it would happen sooner or later." She said looking over, "it's her right. You gave Emelia to her and…" Anastasia nodded her head, interrupting. "Mikoto needed to take her… I know that… It's just… I…" She stopped, and her shoulders slumped, "I didn't think it would… Looks so…"

"Sexual…" Sylvia said as she smirked, softly laughed, "you could stop her." Anastasia raised her eyebrow, "no…" She said, her eyes glimmering like a proud parent.

She knew to establish her own household a queen needed to take her members. There were three roads for a queen to establish a household. Force, she could overpower, if they refuse. Coercion, using sex and during the performance, feeding, injecting a little of her essence into the object of desire. Most done this way were willing. Claiming or stealing from another queen or ruler or the act of killing another queen or ruler, or theft. This practice was frowned on and hadn't been used in a great while. But going into battle all rules didn't apply. You owned whatever from whomever you killed. And the Baron was slaughtered.

It had been an extremely long while since an aristocratic member of the vampires had been crushed and or killed. And word would circulate that a new queen had showed up on the landscape. So, if others appeared to challenge the solitary queen. She needed her own household. But Mikoto Misaka was no ordinary young queen. She had allies built into her bonding with Anastasia, the ruler of the four kingdoms.

Emilia was serving Mikoto under Anastasia orders, and the others who had been seized from the baron. A right of claim was established when Mikoto defeated the Baron. All that was his was now hers to do with what she chose. But Mikoto being Mikoto and a little uncomfortable couldn't force herself to do it. She was new to the game, so to speak and Anastasia knew it would take time and let the others know, they needed to be patient. And would be under her orders until Mikoto took them to establish her own house.

She slipped underneath the blankets, scooting closer, "I just… Thought… She'd be too embarrassed to do it. But I guess a little_" Sylvia suppressed a laugh, "little!" Sylvia knew mikoto had a little more than a little. Anastasia hastily corrected herself, "okay…" She closed her eyes, "a lot!" she said snuggling closer to the two of them. "Who knows…" Sylvia said, going over to the lamp, turned it off. "49 more parties and 49 more drinking games… Mikoto might take the rest of them." Anastasia laughed deep in her throat, closed her eyes, "oh, she'll pay tomorrow morning…" She paused, "I'll make certain…" She said nuzzling closer, kissing the side of mikoto's head. "Sylvia…" She said getting comfortable, laying her head on the pillow. "Yes… Anna." She asked cocking her head and waited. "You coming to bed…" She asked, "yes, Anna." She said, with her eyes soft and her smile even softer, seated naked on the edge of the bed. "Of course," She said, settling down next to Anastasia.


	79. Chapter 79

Day three. Continued from chapter 75.

"Filthy beast!" The air turned hot and heavy. "What the fuck?" Ronan quickly spoke, grabbing the back of Elsa's neck. Blenda saw the move but turned towards the sound of the breaking ceramic dishes. Nava growled moved quickly to the source of the aggression.

Ronan released his grasp, put his hand on top of Elsa's head. She hadn't moved an inch, just stared at the table. the line of her mouth grew a little longer enjoying the gentle pat on the head. Blenda watched with an experienced gaze as Nava brought the situation to an end. The broken ceramic tea set swept up, a new serving set brought out. All in a day's work. But an unexpected days work. Blenda, closed her eyes, blew out a breath. Haruue had exposed herself. She must've been watching on the monitors. Haruue and Banri were both excited they would be able to see Uiharu again. But both quickly whimpered when they were told it would have to wait. An opportunity wasted was a sin to wolves. So Haruue took advantage of the situation. And the fact, the young pretty wolves who worked the bakery café found it hard to say no to elder wolves. Even one younger than them. Blenda couldn't fault the girl. Well she could but she was young once.

She looked over at Ronan, who was watching just as intently, his gaze following Nava and Haruue as they went back into the bakery café. The excitement of the patio near the level of young girls seeing their idols for the first time, just bordering on screaming their conversations grew louder. But after a few moments, slowly died down to loud constant… like a hive of bees but who are we kidding. The proof of a biological had just shown itself. And it was a Wolf no less. Many of the girls were less than obvious questioning the wolves waiting the tables _. What you mean? Why not? Please don't give me that excuse. I want a pair of ears and tail to go._

"hmmm…" Ronan nodded. "The rumored biological." He said. Blenda didn't answer. "I'm surprised you didn't kill him right then." He said. "I assume the girls under protection?" He said, knowing she wouldn't answer. "But you know what? Blenda." He said, raising his chin, looked with serious deadly eyes. Blenda tilted her head, her ears flickered. It was a look she had seen many times in her long life. She reminded herself of what he had said earlier. He had trained, his arms and shoulders were strong, his stance was straight, weapons underneath the shirt and he ran with wolves. The son of Megumi Watanabe. an old clan of vampires. And the expectations that came with the name brought heavy and often violent repercussions...

"What…" She said without emotion, letting her head slipped to the side, her ears pricked tight. "That boy didn't flinch." He said, "and that's a problem." She nodded.

A normal human boy would've become flustered, excited even scared. He would've jumped in surprise; his heart beat would've jumped, and his body would become very warm. Fight or flight. The very thing that allowed animals to survive unexpected attacks. To suddenly turn and a young girl, despite being as tall as Uiharu with unique wolf like features, a predator, should've startled him at the least. But he didn't do anything. Even startled, most young boys would've apologize, trying to help but he did nothing. The hot water splashed against his skin caused no reaction, no redness or welts.

Ronan took a breath, taking his hand off Elsa's head, she frowned, still watching the table with Uiharu and the boy. "I guess we'll get going." He said, "but I wanted…" Elsa spoke, looking over her shoulder like a puppy whose favorite toy had been taken away. "Go on." He said as he tapped the back of her head. "I'll get the bag and you get your…" She was already running towards the bakery café's entrance. Her face glowing, her Victorian style dress and her long silver white hair fluttered as she ran.

"You spoil her…" Blenda said. "Do I?" He feigned surprise. She chuckled. "You do…" putting her hands on her hips, her tail slipped across the patio. "I wonder…" He said, bringing his hand up to his chin. "Or do they spoil me…" He grinned. "they?" Blenda's eyes opened wide, eyebrows arched, ears pricked even tighter. He reached over to the table and took the white Togo bag. "yea, they'll be happy that I got these." He said, peeking down into the bag. "how many?" She asked. "a baker's dozens of muffins and scones, a few pieces of cheesecake and…" Blenda left eyebrow slowly lifted, "not that…" she knew he was avoiding the question, "how many…...vampires do you have living with you…" she asked. "Me?" he said, his smile grew, sorting through the bag. "what makes you think that…" Blenda leaned closer, sniffed, "it may be a whiff, but the scents are as individual as those muffins." Ronan quickly arched his eyebrows" I hope not. I just ordered blueberry, apple crunch and a few lemons…. you don't think they got it wrong." He looked up at her with a mischievous grin…" blenda opened her mouth, just a little showing her teeth. "my what nice teeth you have." He said. "all the better to eat you with." She said with a growl. "I had leftover burritos from last night, so I might cause indigestion." He replied. Blenda mouthed open wider, "antacid…" she said as Elsa came around from behind Blenda. Her cheeks stuff like a chipmunk, white cream filling covered her mouth as she chewed. A small bag filled nearly to the top with a variety of samples. "Elsa…" He said sounding firm, knowing she took advantage and helped herself. "They said they were free, take what I wanted…" She said, cocking her head, smiled and stared into the bag. Ronan shook his head as he held his hand out. Elsa blinked her eyes quickly, glanced at him and then the bag of multicolored samples, put a clean cloth in his hand. "Really…" He said as he knelt, licking the cloth, wiped Elsa's face. "There she is!"

Ronan looked up, with a knowing grin. Behind Blenda was another Wolf wearing a baking outfit, from head to toe dressed in white covered with flour. "That's her…" She said, quickly pointing at the small girl in Victorian dress holding a bag full of samples. Blenda looked over shoulder, "Meghan? What did she…"

"I'll tell you what she did." She growled, pointing at Elsa, who looked up at the angry Wolf covered in white, her eyes open wider, her smile bigger, a little glaze of red tart across her mouth, slowly chewing holding her stash to her chest. "They said I could." The Wolf took a big breath brought her arms across her chest, "you don't go to the kitchen and…" Ronan started smile. Blenda stifled her laughter, "and take the ones cooling."

"But I wanted them warm." Elsa just spoke, quickly blinking, as the cute attack quickly appeared. "That doesn't work…" Meghan growled.

Ronan shook his head, taking deep breath, "next time…" He said, looking at Elsa and back to Meghan, "if there is…" He said, "I'll make sure she doesn't help herself."

He cocked his head, tapped the top of her head with his knuckles. With a low growl, thinned eyes, Meghan shook her head. He looked up to the sun high in the sky. "I hope the sun doesn't set on me before I get home." He said, folding the napkin. He turned to Blenda and Meghan, deeply bowed. "I apologize…" He said, reaching over and grabbed Elsa's head made her bow.

"Oh! She said looking down at the ground with his hand forcing her to look down, "I dropped some…" Looking at a bite size piece of cookie. "No harm…" Blenda said, Ronan reached out, took her hand with both of his and shook her hand. "Sorry, Meghan.

"No problem." She said in all seriousness, gave a quick nod of her head, turned and left. Ronan and Elsa raised up, Elsa chewing, walked towards Uiharu's table.

She smiled, gave a quick wave. Uiharu nodded, smiled back and passed the table as a girl with red hair burst out of nowhere. "Uiharu!" the loud girl spoke wearing a school uniform and a green and white armband, landing on the ground by the table. "Uiharu!"

Ronan and Elsa walked along the empty sidewalk. Elsa slowly chewing, sticking her hand in the bag, bringing it to her mouth. They passed the bus stop then the entrance of an alley. "This is far enough." He said, turning around and stopped. He looked down the empty sidewalk, putting his hand on Elsa shoulder, watched as a young boy with blonde hair came towards them.


	80. Chapter 80

Day three. continued from chapter 76.

Kuroko Shirai with her long ponytail whipping behind, touched the ground. "Uiharu!" She immediately declared in a loud obnoxious tone, "there you are…" she sounded agitated, "do you know how long I've been searching for you." She said, squinting her eyes, her fists on her hips, leaned very close and scowled. "hmmmm…"

Uiharu blushed a dark shade of red, stammered, leaning away, hoping to get away from the breach of her personal space. If the chair hadn't had a back, she'd tumbled over. "kkuroko! She responded in shaky surprise, "wwhy are yyou?" She said.

Kuroko cocked her head, "Who are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, growling, sniffing, the blond haired boy standing a little to close for Kuroko. "Kuroko…" Uiharu said, reaching out, grabbed her shoulders, struggling to hold the obnoxious teleporter. She was inches away from Elohim face.

"Elohim…" He spoke without concern, cocking his head, "nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. "You're not a vampire…" Kuroko ignored his hand, growling, "because if you are…" her eyes bulged, the corner of her mouth twitched.

Elohim brought his open hand up, curled into a fist, brought it to his mouth, cleared his throat. "I assure you, I'm not." He replied, "I am working with Uiharu on this project and we have an abundance of work to complete so if you don't mind…" Kuroko's eyes lit up, "work!" She raised her head as if suddenly remembering why she had showed up, whirled around so fast Uiharu tumbled forward. Elohim reached out but Kuroko snatched her, "stand up, clumsy." She said.

Uiharu's shoulder sagged, her chest deflated as she breathed, "she never changes." She mumbled, "change… Of course, you'll have time to change." Kuroko said.

"Wait, wait… What are you talking about?" Uiharu raised her chin, matching her gaze.

"You know? I mentioned it when I showed up. Judgment needs us." She closed her eyes, looking pompous, lifting her palm, to the overwhelmed Uiharu.

"You mentioned nothing." Uiharu exhaled a very sad breath.

"Sure… I'm pretty certain I did…" She squinted her eyes, tapping her lips with her finger, annoyingly nodding her head. "Two people called off. so, they couldn't endure without me. I said we'd work." She smirked. "bbbut, it's my day off…" Uiharu could sense her plans being crushed. "didn't they call you?" she moaned. "not me?"

she dreamed of devoting all day to the bakery café, working on the project. Maybe talking with Belinda. "Don't worry about it…" Kuroko said, "we'll get tomorrow off…" She quickly nodded. _Sunday does sound better._ Uiharu nodded, bringing her hand to her chin. _Weathers going to be a little warmer._ "Oh!" Uiharu's eyes went wide, "guess what_"

"doesn't matter." Kuroko said, "gather up your things we need to get there quick." She ordered grabbing Uiharu's bag and the loose papers, tapping the edge of the bundle against the table, shoved them into the bag. "Kuroko! wait… I" she panicked. "ssshhhh…" Kuroko hushed, putting her finger to Uiharu's mouth. "I needed to tell you about Haruue." She whispered, barely able to move her mouth.

Elohim exhaled a heavy breath, a harsh grin on his face. "You should go, Uiharu." He said, dropping his head lowerer, in an amiable quiet tone. "Yeah… Listen to the little boy." Kuroko spoke, Elohim ignored her remark.

This was Uiharu's friend. He'd looked past it right now. He'd do nothing to upset her. "I'll walk you there." He said, "I've got time…." He muttered. "No… No! Don't worry." Kuroko quickly spoke. Uiharu snatched up her computer, knowing what she meant. "Yep… See ya Blondy!" Kuroko and Uiharu teleported.

Elohim arched his right eyebrow, "teleportation…hmm." He nodded, scooting his chair out, stood up and left the patio. He made his way down the sidewalk. His eyes gradually becoming flat, his mouth tight, "I've got some time to kill."

He strolled down the pavement, his face becoming dark and unemotional. He could see his prey in the distance. Their backs walking ahead of him, suddenly swung around and waited for him. The brown-haired guy wearing white button up oxford standing behind Elsa.

Elohim grated his teeth, strained his jaws. Looking at the little girl wearing a Victorian dress who had interfered with and touched him. He watched as the boy in the white button up oxford shirt put his hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him, her hand moving unconsciously as she reached into a small bag, taking out some candy, taking a bite and put it back into the bag. She stared at Elohim as if she didn't have a care in the world.


	81. Chapter 81

Something a little different. I tried to incorporate a first-person view. Using the parenthesis to indicate internal thoughts. Any thoughts regarding the internal thought process without using she/he thought is welcomed. or would italics' be better?

* * *

Day three. Continued from chapter 79.

("I can't believe it. They've turned around and are waiting. Hahaha!

Little bitch is going to pay for touching me. Mother fucking little bitch. I'll kill the boy first then slaughter the bitch.")

* * *

"nice barrier."

"eh…" shrugs his shoulders, "when did you_" Elohim is rudely interrupted.

"when the sidewalk became empty." He said, pointing with his chin to the other side of the street. "pretty obvious. Also, there are no shadows" glancing up "and the sun is shining bright."

"doesn't matter, it's fear driven." Elohim said, "they don't even realize they're doing it."

Just past the bakery café Academy city residents were crossing the street, chatting, laughing without a care. (I bet the wolves notice.)

"youre a sorcerer?" Ronan cocked his head, "ooorrr…"

"does it matter? what's done is done…" he grinned.

"mmm" squeezing his eyes, Ronan noticed the small red stone on the boy's belt. It looked a little off, the color of deep red but the shine was dull as if never shined.

"So, you come to talk."

No! I've got some time to kill so I thought I'd start with_"

"great (sigh) twice in one day. Well that's par for the course I guess. Oh, by the way you should stop there." He points.

"Huh?" (Why the hell is he so calm) "why?"

"Any closer she'll get mad."

"Really?!" (You think I'm afraid) he slows then stops in the general area.

"she's possessive about her candy… Pizza… Soda… Food in general. And bath time, bedtime… What side of the bed, watching TV… Well, you get the point."

(I don't care… The bitch is going to_) he puts his hands on his hips, lowers his gaze, looks at her eye level. "So, you got a problem now little bitch…"

She looks at him, without saying a word, like she hasn't a care in the world.

(This one's got caramel in it ,) slowly chews, smacks her lips, (oh…! This one has cherry… I like cherry. ) She takes a bite puts remaining half back into the bag, pulling out another. (ewwww…! this one's got coconut. Aaaaarggg… Coffee flavored. ) She chews, (I'm thirsty, I want something to drink. maybe something… maybe a soda, no! milk… Yes, that would be great… Maybe strawberry… Whoops… Dropped some.) Looking down she sees the piece of chocolate bounces of her chest, sticks to the ground. (hope it doesn't stain.) She twisted her lips, looking where the piece of chocolate bounced off her chest, (are bewbs really important? I mean Nina has bewbs now. Bitch wears tight T-shirts now. Sure, they're not big more like little mounds of cuddly womanhood. God why did I say that? but still. She shows him, takes a deep breath sticking her chest out, holding it with that look at me smile, batting her eyes like an idol, while he's in the shower. I mean come on.) giggles (compared to Kiku or Hanna… She's not very big. Kiku's are really big and Hanna… What did she say? Hanna is a small chick with big bewbs and because of that her clothing makes her look fat. She does have some knockers. They are soft and firm bigger than both my hands, must be cantaloupe size…mmmm they're in season right now. I wonder who Ronan likes best... hmmm… Maybe I should try a muffin. Save the chocolates for later. No, Mary will steal them probably. Maybe Aisa too… Li might… They'll sniff them out… probably ask Ronan if I could…. Wait! Clint Eastwood spaghetti westerns are on tonight. It's fettuccine tonight...mmmm oh… Maybe I should give this annoying boy the Eastwood glare. He seemed to be saying something anyway… Raspberry ugh...) and says nothing.

Elohim puts his hands on his hips, raises his head and looked into the barrel of a large handgun. His eyes opened wide, arching his eyebrows.

"Surprise." Ronan grinned.

(You're kidding) a slow smile. "Do you really think you're that fast." Ronan nods to Elohim's comment, "it depends."

"On what?"

"Who you're after?" He said, "you know I'm human, but you don't know what she is. So, do you risk attacking me, ignoring her or attacking her and ignoring me. But no matter what, we won't stand here waiting." He cocked his head glances at Elsa. She smacked her lips, (crap… This is dark chocolate… Ugh and mocha flavored. Isn't mocha just chocolate coffee.) (Sigh) (I could sniff out the good stuff, but this is better… Sure there are a lot of half-eaten chocolates but ehhh…) She shrugged her shoulder, (oh wait… Ronan's got the gun out. Getting close.) She grins, glances at the ground, (just a little closer… I hate the rules... You can't kill someone until they're at least 3 feet away. Or was it four maybe five… Definitely not a block away. Stupid Mary… I can't believe she said what if they're landing at the airport with the intent to take my candy… Can I then? … Does it really make sense? … Well, sorta yeah, I can see it… It does. so, I guess I should…stop tasting. Because if I don't the muffins will get cold… Or is it room temperature? Which is best? I mean I do like to microwave them for about 5 to 10 seconds. So…hmm... This is so complicated. Or is it 2 feet. That's it I'm getting mad.)

The ground cracked, spreading out from underneath her dress. The cobblestone shook, warped and then shattered. (Dammit… Another coffee one…grrrrrr, WHY!) A surge of power pushed the air from the ground up. Elsa's eyes narrowed, her green orbs squeezed into slits like snake's eyes. Her mouth thinned, spread unnaturally wide, showing her white teeth. A set of large primary fangs along the upper teeth, sharp pointed canines behind them. On her lower jaw another set, coming to an unnatural sharp point. they sounded like gardening shears as they closed together, her jaws quickly trembling, her teeth clicking, chirping like crickets, the front of her face slowly pushed out. "you should decide really quick." He said, slowly taking his hand of her shoulder. Elohim's glare tightened. "that is a warning and a call to other like her." He said without emotions.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Elohim creased his brow, feeling the heavy hot burden crushing him from all sides, like he was caught in a garbage compactor. Each second the weight seemed to grow exponentially. "What the hell is she?" He said as the ground shattered, quickly turning to dust. "The power still rising…" He thinned his eyes (what's that?) caught the glint of metal, glanced down at her hands, stepping back(why didn't I see when she….?) he sees she was wearing gauntlets made of polished metal, runic symbols covered the metal like tightly packed tattoos. Small spines like a sea urchin covered it from tip to sleeve. They fit snug in her hands. She slowly reached across her body, her hand disappeared into nothing then slowly reemerge pulling out a long-polished mace out of nowhere. The runic symbols covered every inch of the mace. Three lines of larger runic symbols fell laterally down the handle. he read the inscriptions. (that's Enochian...human, wolf and vampire…where did she? And those gauntlets, … That's why she knew it. But what is she? How did she reach in the negative space…)

He growled, as he lowered his center of gravity, feeling the ever increasing crushing weight on his shoulders, staring at the little girl wearing a Victorian dress with glistening weapons in front of him. The large bore handgun pointed at him. "So, which is it…" Ronan said, "me or her…her or me but it will be both anyway" he said nodding his head, "out of the frying pan into the fire… Elohim." He said, "she's just waiting." He tapped the barrel of the gun on top of her head, "or will you be taking on all three of us."

(3! what the hell does he mean three?) He looked at Ronan as he motioned his head to look behind him. "Don't worry… I can wait… But I don't know if she can."

Elohim turned look over his shoulder, two wolves were running down the street, neither one dressed in the maid uniforms. They were wearing some sort of battle armor. It covered their chest and back, biceps and forearm, thighs and lower legs in a dull black color. He heard Ronan's voice like someone narrating a seen " Military grade ceramic and plastics…. when wolves fight close, its claws and teeth and anything sharp…" He said.

Elohim thinned his eyes as he looked at the lead Wolf. It was Nava. Large shining blades covered her waist and the hilts of two katanas rose from her back. Her razor-sharp claws at the end of her fingers seem to slice through the air. The second Wolf was Meghan. The large elder wolf no longer wearing a baking outfit covered in flour wore the same type of armor, small axes hung from her hips, two larger double-headed axes hung on her back.

(How are they? … How did they break through the barrier?) Ronan could see the bewildered expression from the side of his face. "You said it worked on the fear, Elohim." Elohim glanced from the corner of his eye as the wolves quickly approached. "Wolves fear nothing… Plus if they can't see or hear, they can smell…" Ronan grinned.

* * *

He had figured Elsa had pushed the boy to the edge. She had all but told him. she had smelled him. when he lost control. Ronan's well-earned experience in these matters dictated that he should asked for assistance. Even though he figured Elsa could handle the situation. But more is better. Especially knowing the wolves had a bone to pick with the boy. He phrased his request. _I hope the sun doesn't set on me before I get home._

A wolf is said to live their life in one day. Born at sunrise and die at sunset. They understood. Meghan would inform those inside and change in the bakery. And Elsa had done what she had been trained to do. Wolves followed by sight, sound and smell. Three out of three is better. She found the kitchen, stole a freshly cleaned cloth and cooling goodies. He'd turned his back so Elohim couldn't see the deception. he licked the clothing and since the little girl wearing Victorian style dress could cover her scent, he wiped Elsa's mouth to give them the smell to follow. neatly folding the napkin into an even square to preserve the fresh scent and shook Blenda's hand, passed the cloth on.

* * *

Elohim sighed a hard side, his expression of rage and disappointment easily visible underneath his glare. He shut his eyes tight, nodding, "I should go… But…"

"Don't say anything stupid, Elohim." Ronan said, "I don't care about that girl or what she thinks. If I don't come back, others will come and rip you and her apart." Ronan stated, "so let's call this even or I'll show up tomorrow with more than just one of them." He patted Elsa's head. her teeth still clicking like Morse code. Elohim pulled his lower lip into his mouth, bit down (the red stone glittered) and he slowly faded. The barrier burned away by the afternoon sun.

"What the hell!" Nava quickly raised her head, coming to a quick stop. "Where is he?" Meghan shouted looking around. "He released the spell and disappeared." Ronan said. Elsa reached into her bag and took out another chocolate, opened her mouth and took a bite, looking oh so normal."Crème filled!" she said with a hint of satisfaction.


	82. Chapter 82

Uiharu sat on the bed, her face and chest glowed in electric light of the computer as she stared at the screen, her shoulders drooped, her eyes heavy with sleep. She had been home for about an hour. "A double shift." She said as she sighed. The words seemed heavier, forced with each syllable. The words on the computer screen burned her eyes as the cursor blink over and over. She closed her eyes for just a moment and her body flinched, her eyes flew open, catching her breath, like a person drowning, gasping for a last breath of air. "Can't be." She said, her eyes wide like saucers.

The computer dropped from her lap, the tips of her fingertips grabbing the top of the case. "Save!" She said, nervously in relief, blew out a breath, slowly lifting it up to her lap. She could her heart thrumming in her ears, against her chest.

The Last column was in Latin. (old testament) She grabbed a sheet, one of many spread across the bed and the floor. "Could it be?" She whispered, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her veins as her face warmed. "They're stories, how to speak to angels." She said, "and understand angelic voices, of creation, the rise of the gods, Gilgamesh, and the last story, the last column. A recent story considering the history of mankind." She knew it. the answer had come to her. Like Elsa had said. she needed another view. The long hours at judgement had paid off. her mind drifted off the subject and the days worked allowed it to focus on everyday situations. Now in tired silence she found it. she got a peek at the answer. She could see the links between the columns. The cursor beckoned,

(how does it start again…) thinking deep, "in the beginning…" She said, feeling her chest growing smaller as she exhaled, she tapped the key. (how does it end?)

"A…

"Should I wait till tomorrow?"

"M…"

"Or do I…" Her fingers hung above the letter keys, "if I'm wrong, nothing happens… But if I'm right…"

Day four.

(yea, one more day to finish. then i can get back to stories with beginning, middles and endings.) i nodded my head as i started to edit the final chapters. i apologize for pushing out so many chapters. but i am hoping to finish before thanksgiving. that way i can get to more Mikoto ass kicking related stories.


	83. Chapter 83

day four. continued from chapter 82.

She was up before the alarm, in fact she was up before the first rays of morning sunlight filtered through the blinds falling softly on the floor. She was showered, dressed and standing in front of the full-length mirror. With a quick nod to her reflection she twirled, the edge of her skirt hiked a little higher than normal. She had adjusted it to many levels of length, including the cheek reddening short, short skirt that when she twirled like a cheerleader, her black sheer panties could feel the warmth of the sun around her legs. With a loud girlish giggle her face flushed, shaking her head. "I can't!" She squealed like a pop idol fan.

She made her final adjustments with her skirt belt drawn tight. She looked at the clock as she readied herself, gathered her things, closed her laptop and put it under her arm, "maybe I should've…" She said, thinking about last night as she removed her laptop bag off the table and stuff the computer inside, closed it and slung the strap over her shoulder and walked to the door. She had a while before she'd meet Elohim at the bakery café. So, she'd planned to arrive earlier than yesterday. (Maybe, she thought) she went to the refrigerator, opened the door and took out a pint of milk, popped the top and took a drink. "aaahhhh..." (I should've entered it. Thinking about the final word.) She took another drink, glancing down at her chest, arched her right eyebrow (bigger?) She puckered her lips, with a deep breath her breast pushed a little farther out (maybe…) She grinned, finished her milk and opened the door and stepped outside.

She looked out into the sky, the horizon painted in warm colors slowly surrendering to the calm blues of the day. "Good morning!" She rose on the tips of her shoes and waved. Clementine, fiora and aura were walking in the parking lot carrying their workout gear. They turned around and waved, "good morning!" They shouted back. "Early start?" Clementine yelled. Uiharu nodded her head, "yeah!" She answered in a voice light as the morning air. She couldn't wait to get to the bakery café. She slipped her hands down the side of her skirt, a sudden touch of skin, sent electric chills throughout her body, She blushed. (Maybe a little too short?) She thinned her eyes, grinning (no) she giggled and started walking.

* * *

She'd arrived at the bakery café's bus stop. The crowds were light and a lot quieter this morning but Uiharu paid little attention. She raised her head and up ahead she could see the patio slowly filling. The shewolves were greeting and guiding people to the tables as the smell of fresh baked goods lingered the smell of coffee hung in the air, inviting everyone. She smiled, seeing the same table she'd grown to affectionately call her own. Sitting her purse and computer bag on the table she scooted the chair out and sat. She gasped, her eyes open wide as the cold chill of metal pressed against the naked skin of the back of her thighs. Something she wasn't used to. (How do high school girls?) "Are you that happy to see me?" She asked, sitting her chin on Uiharu's shoulder, her arms slowly wrapped pulling her close to the back of the chair. Her hands near her breast, waiting for an invitation or an accidental deep breath.

"bblenda…" Uiharu stuttered, her heartbeat faster looking down at the fingers slipping across the fabric over her breast. The black color of her bralette peeked out from underneath the lines of her buttons. A rush of warmth pushed away the cold of the metal seat. Blenda slowly nuzzled and kissed her cheek. Moving to the other side she did the same, (a wolf greeting. Uiharu remembered and blushed.) She sniffed her hair and whispered "are those black undies?" She said softly. wolves have excellent eye sight. Uiharu blushed even redder. Fight or flight, her body grew warmer. "ggood morning…" Uiharu managed to say, "hhow are_" she swallowed. "I'm told," Blenda spoke softly, "I'm really good…" She squeezed a little tighter. Uiharu swallowed, inhaling a deeper breath than normal feeling the shewolves palms laying lightly across her chest. an unfamiliar nervous anticipation lingered. Uiharu felt the subtle warmth building in her small breasts, then she sighed, letting her chest grow smaller, "you're teasing…" She said, "aren't you?"

"It's what we do…" Blenda spoke, kissed her cheek, "especially since you are so vulnerable right now." Uiharu closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. But if it wasn't for the back of the chair, Blenda's ample breasts and hands would've acted like a vice, pressing from both sides. "I wish you would've…" Blenda rubbed her head against her head, "been standing up when I hugged you." She said, releasing her grip, the pads of her fingers slipped over her little mounds of womanhood. (Uiharu's heart thumped) as she stood up. Uiharu looked up, over her shoulder at the very tall shewolf, her ears flickered, her long hair pulled away from her face. Despite the angular features of the wolf in her face, the warm sunlight made her look more beautiful. She glanced down at the admiring expression of the young girl with flowers in her hair. "Coffee, tea… Or me." Uiharu's eyebrows arched as her eyes opened wider and her heart beat faster, "ummm..." She quickly swallowed, "that's why you're early right?" She cocked her head. "mmm…" She struggled (maybe. Flashed across her mind) But couldn't answer, "ttea... Please and muffins…" Blenda arched her eyebrow, "something different how adventurous." She nodded, wink as she walked across the patio to place her order.

Blenda walked through the ever-growing crowded patio, her tail slowly slipping along the ground. She grinned, cocking her head, her ears twitched looking at her sister, Frosta. The big shewolf was just inside the bakery café watching. She shook her head wearing a mischievous grin, "why don't you just claim her?" She said. Blenda took a satisfied breath, "muffins and black tea." She arched her eyebrows, "maybe I will…" She said chuckling. Frosta closed her eyes, shook her head, "I thought you'd wait a while. Besides…" She jerked her head, directing her attention to the wolves standing behind the counter. The young wolves serving behind the counter, looked at Blenda with their glistening eyes, ears sagging and the what the hell was that about expression. A little hint of jealousy sprinkled in for a little spice. "What" Blenda spoke drawing the word slowly across her lips, grinned holding her hands out to the side. As if she'd been caught doing something wrong. Frosta stifled her chuckle knowing her sister, she could only laugh at her twin.


	84. Chapter 84

Day four. Continued from chapter 83.

The cool morning air was warming up, the breeze very slight, gentle across the smiling cheeks of a certain girl with flowers in her hair. The sound of the keys was like a soft rain falling across the grass. She was working on another project in another window. Her eyes were bright and focused. Her delicate lips were tight but loose enough for the sound of humming to slip out. A light breakfast of black tea and muffins hit the spot. Another round of teasing or flirting, it depended on who you asked, Uiharu or the shewolves who looked on in envy as a certain elder wolf played. Frosta kept her mouth shut, shaking her head but just as quickly her expression faded, and her eyes quickly thinned. And the atmosphere turned from warm with a mild breeze to cold. A very faint warning growl tickled the elder wolves throat and all heads turned to look out the door and the windows of the bakery café.

Coming across the street, in the middle of the Avenue as traffic slowed was a blonde-haired boy in a nonexistent school uniform. He smiled cordially and waved, "Uiharu!" Elohim spoke barely missed by delivery truck, the sound of its blaring horn ignored by the presumptuous boy. "Elohim?!" Uiharu quickly spoke, looking over her shoulder, her brow creased in worry, "why didn't you use the crosswalk?" She said looking worried as he slowly walked in front of another car. its tires squealed slightly as the driver hit the brakes. He shrugged his shoulders, "why indeed?" He grinned.

While everything felt like sunshine and roses for Uiharu. The wolves, all of them, turned to watch as Elohim stepped onto the sidewalk walked to the table and took a seat. Four young wolves watched from the flat roof top of the bakery café. Another four kneeling behind them with automatic weapons. And three snipers readied themselves. As the young wolves working the patio, lingered. The scene was set for another round. Blenda came out of the back room looking less than pleased, her bright eyes and smile gone and in their place, blue steel orbs, her expression like a granite tombstone. She walked over and stood by her sister and they both waited (this time...kill him.) as Uiharu excitedly greeted him.

Uiharu took a breath and smile a reassuring smile. "I think I solved it?" she said seeing Elohim's eyes light up. "go on…" he nodded. she closed her eyes, nervously running her tongue along her lower lip. "last night…I just came to me…" she said, looking relieved. "I mean…this has to be it." she softly chuckled, closing out the window she was working on and opened the other one. The screen opened and Uiharu scooted her chair to get comfortable, not trying to get closer to him. Elohim smirked, seeing how close her leg came to his. (Wonder if those beasts are pissing themselves right now) it would be nothing for him to scoot closer put his hand on her knee or arm right now. "so…" leaning closer, "show me…" he said, moving his chin towards the computer. Uiharu quickly nodded, bringing her hand up and pushed away a few strands of her hair from her face. She blushed a little, nothing too noticeable. But enough to satisfy the sadist attitude of Elohim. She leaned forward, starting to type. Elohim raised his chin slightly and sniffed. Uiharu creased her brow, glancing at him, wondering why, but continued typing.

"Amen." She said, typing the word. "It's the last word in the Bible, at the end of a prayer." she glanced at him. "Revelation 22.21" his eyes growing larger, edges of his mouth curled up, "the grace of the lord Jesus be with all. Amen." His eyes lit up as he saw the results of their work. "I love that story." He said.

The text changed, the letters, the words disappeared like a countdown. Columns disappeared leaving nothing behind. but a blinking cursor. "Nothing?" Uiharu spoke, wrinkling her forehead, puckering her lips, confused, "why?" She sighed. "Because…" Elohim leaned a little close and whispered, his toothy smile unnaturally wide, "in the beginning there was nothing, a void." He laughed, a laugh warped with malevolence. "and in the end, there will be nothing." he took a calming breath, "Oh… Uiharu…" He teased, his fingers slipping through the intricate web of the wrought iron table, "you are so… So wonderful," he lifted his chin up to the heavens, "all this time!" He raised his voice, "I've waited, now…" He drawled nodding his head, his eyes looking up, staring beyond the cloudless sky. "I," he called out, "will rewrite it all…" He laughed, bringing his head down, scowling at the terminal, "give it to me…" He threatens, "now." He reached out for the computer. Uiharu pulled her computer towards her like a protective mother. she stares at him in fear, her heart beating a lot faster, her face flushed. "I don't understand?... What do you? " He hastily interrupted, "humankind has been around for approximately 300,000 years…" He replied, "I thought half that…" She said, he shook his head, "think of the languages and the thousands of years separating the civilizations… Why?" He went on, "they rise and fall." He leaned back, his expression oddly serene. " think of the last few millenniums, how far and fast technology has grown. Mankind has evolved." Uiharu watched as he leaned back against the chair, his hands behind his head like he was lounging as if ready to give a lecture, " it's not the first time." He said, "the printing press, industrial revolution and war over and over but why now?" He said, blew out a breath. The cursor continued to blink.

"What gave rise to this city now?" he asked, not really caring, twisting his lip like a bored child. "I don't know?" was all Uiharu could say.

Elohim with his hands behind his head, snickered, "neither do I…" He laughed, "it doesn't matter. Why?" He asked wryly.

Uiharu swallowed nervously, picking up her cup and saucer, the tiny china cup tapped against its counterpart in a soft rattle. The edge of the cup trembled against her thin lips, taking a nervous sip. The warmth of the delicious tea no longer had the same aromatic flavor as the urge to cry built up and wet her eyes. His voice floated over her like a soft breeze. "Don't worry Uiharu…" He said in a voice as smooth as honey, "you're valuable..." She gently set the teacup on the saucer with a soft clank, "I need you right now." And lowered it to the table. he spoke. his cold eyes following her hands as she sat the cup and saucer on the wrought iron table. he could see her tiny fingers trembling. a small grin of satisfaction appeared on his mouth and he continued to speak.

"Nothing existed... So, a god reached out to this barren world and taught them, taught the beast of the day." He said, "taught them how to read, write and create laws and to build temples to worship him and only him." He exhaled, glaring at the monitor screen, "believe in me and you shall be saved…" He slowly grinned as he spoke, "don't…" He closed his eyes shrugged his shoulders and laughed, "I'll smite you." He laughed deep in his throat, "and that's what I did." He grinned, (what? She thought of the lack of information between the languages.) "but each time someone or something or some fucking Dragon restarts the clock. But this time, this time…" His voice quivered, "will not be like the last times." Shaking his head, "I'd destroy, and the beasts would rebuild. Floods, famine, earthquakes, pestilence and soon fire." His cheeks turned warm and blushed. Now he had the keys to unlock creation, something he hadn't had before. His eyes went cold.

He peeked at Uiharu as he cocked his head, "I'll use you… Your kind… You'll help me Uiharu." He asked but he didn't ask, "you will be the Eve to the new humankind. Mankind will follow me obediently."

"But I believe in science_" he continued to speak over her, "a system of ideas focused on the importance of science, covered in theological garbage. A brilliant masquerade. It will be magnificent." he chuckled to himself.

"I wwon't…" She answered, bringing her fists to her breast, bowing her head as if to pray for help. "I mean it, I won't allow you…" She said, anxiously glancing around the patio. She wanted to yell, grab her computer and run away. Her mind cluttered with what to do. "You won't have a choice Uiharu," he said so convincingly, "your mind and body are what I desire, not the will." He replied coolly. "Here it is." He said looking at the screen.

The cursor blinked, and it skipped across the screen as if responding to invisible fingers. Uiharu turned to look at the monitor screen, with her heart beating fast against her chest she watched as two long sentences were written across the screen.

"The red Dragon…" He spoke, his face twisting in ecstasy reading the title, " the grand grimoire. Its exclusive purpose is to summon Lucifer or Lucifuge Rofocale. believed to be the most heinous thing ever created. The magicians of the occult are warned against it." He sneered, "what about a God…" He snickered. "libri tres de Occult... He said, leaning closer to screen reading the second name. The words shining across his eyes, "the three volumes of the occult doctrine." He nodded his head, rubbing his chin with his hand, "elemental, celestial and intellectual magics, makes sense.

"wwhy? Why two?" She asked. "One to destroy, one to build of course." He took a deep breath as if exhausted from a long day of arduous labor, "again, I thank you." He said glancing over at her with a thoughtful appreciative expression. "Don't worry." He said, "it will be a while but not too long, everything needs to be planned just right. The planets need to align, minions need to be gathered." his eyes sparked as her grinned. "a virgin needs to be…...oh never mind that one." he closed his eyes, looking smug and waved her off.

"I'll wwill stop yyou..." She stammered as she struggled to gather her strength, "I, I mean it" her voice broke like concrete under pressure. "How?" He said tipping his head to the other side. "I'll tell the Vatican, the Russian church… I'll_"

"I don't need to go there or to them. The books are here in Academy city… Hidden away in plain sight…" He replied not batting an eye, watching Uiharu's face turned pale white. "then I'll…" Her eyes welled up with tears, slipping down her cheeks, "I will, I will tell someone who can_" She raised her arm, wiping her eyes.

Elohim watched as she wiped her eyes with trembling fingers, her lower lip quivered, and her voice shook like a nervous child, feeling both excited and sorry for the young woman with flowers in her hair. "I really like you, Uiharu." he said so lovingly. "You're one of the good ones. You're the perfect daughter who listens to her father, stays out of trouble and dreams of the world… You'll never see" he said, "But help build." He finished, raised his hand, scratched Uiharu's wrist with his finger nail. "ooouch! " She snatched her hand away, wrapping her fingers around her wrist. "that burns." She said as the muscles in her arm seized in pain. Her vision blurred.

A thunderous explosion, the heat of anger and rage stole the breath from her lungs. a growl shook her world as it went dark. An enormous weight bore down on her small frame, devouring her up. distance voices shouting, like echoes from far away, whispers of worry, fury and rage. Her eyelids too heavy to open, her chest too heavy to breath. It was simpler to let go and vanish into blackness. But she couldn't.


	85. Chapter 85

day four. continued from chapter 84.

Uiharu disappeared into black shadows, wrenched away from the awful conversation she was having. A dream perhaps. She wished, but she knew the bitter truth, she'd helped someone plan the end of the world. Why did she believe him? such a preposterous idea. No one could rewrite the world. No one. Right. Then why did it feel so…...real and terrify. She needed to do something, to tell someone. she sank further into a pleasant dark embrace. "Frosta!" she heard a familiar muffled tone, crying out her sister's name, her voice laden with concern covered in rage. _That's_ …her heart thump faster _she could, I could tell her_ …she vanished into the dark.

* * *

She felt her consciousness bumping around as if she were riding a horse, before her body knew it. She gradually opened her eyes, the frigid wind and sunlight stabbed her eyes, closing them, she awakened ( _On my back! she heard someone cry)_ her body shivered as an abrupt assault of cold, instantly opened her eyes, "wwwwhaaaatttt!" She shrieked, her breath caught in her throat, looking down at the people staring up with astonished expressions. Her peripheral vision, she could see her reflection in the windows of the tall buildings, the form of a young girl rising with her legs and arms splayed, her short hair flapped, black flashes of her sheer panties. She screamed seeing the huge greyish white wolf, the size of a bus running underneath. Slowly she ascended then stopped, defying gravity for just a second, dropped like a stone.

(grab on!) "Whhhaaattt?!" Uiharu heard a voice as she screamed, "I don't need to be reminded!" She shouted with her heart in her throat. The huge wolf chuckled.

she dropped and fell on to the rolling back of the wolf, grabbing handfuls of thick heavy fur as she clung on for dear life. The young computer genius knew the effects of chaotic situations, fight or flight. Working in judgement had kinda given her a good example of what happens during a chase. But it was nothing like her training. Her eyes opened wide, heart and breathing rose, adrenalin pumped through her vein and she'd sweat, cold chills rushed over every inch of exposed skin. A horrifying cycle of hot followed cold. (how does Kuroko and Mikoto handle this?) she squeezed her hands tighter.

"Gotcha!" The young woman said landing behind her, shoved her down into the dense warm fur. A wild scent filled her nose. Uiharu felt as if she was lying down on an expensive mattress in a high-end store. With the overpowering wish to close her eyes and fall asleep.

But she knew she needed to tell someone, needed to warn someone. Uiharu struggled to raise her head and look over her shoulder, glimpsing the ears of the wolf, holding her down. "Don't need you to fall off…" The young woman said. (I agree) Uiharu's face flinched in pain, a burning sensation raced up her arm as she swallowed trying to speak, to tell someone, her mouth hanging open as the young woman squeezed her forearm, dark lines spidering up and underneath the shewolves tight grip, lighter lines extended further up her arm.

"Myuri." the large wolf spoke. ( _Myuri, is her name_.) Uiharu looked over, seeing the determined expression of the young wolf."sorry…" She said, glancing over at Uiharu, making a painful smile. "I gotta…" she licked her lips, "it's still spreading, whatever it is." She raised her voice. ( _Why_?) "Oooooooouch!" Uiharu's curious expression burst in pain. Myuri dragged her fingernail across the small pinprick of a wound. The skin split and a thin red line followed her black fingernail and blood spilled out, lifted into the wind. She opened her mouth and bared her teeth, placed her mouth over the wound and sucked. Cold chills and burning hot flashed across her body, shaking her core. but the low vibration of Myuri's growl lulled Uiharu's senses, like a mother humming a lullaby, "wwhere are we..." Uiharu's voice becoming smaller as she felt lightheaded and groggy. "Going…" Her vision greyed, as her voice faded, "to the hospital" she heard before blacking out.


	86. Chapter 86

day four. continued from chapter 79.

Sound, ear piercing scratching noise, like someone dragging a body across gravel, "oowww…" She squeezed her eyes, holding them shut refusing to open them. She moaned. The noise assaulted her senses, like a jackhammer tearing through concrete. Her brain throbbing as if someone was stomping on the floor. _Someone was_.

Mikoto Misaka strained underneath the blankets, the insignificant light seeped through the blankets stung her eyes, stinging them like vinegar. "OW!" Please…" She begged, "save me…" She said, her throat hoarse, barren and raw. "Water…" She gasped, rolling onto her back. The blankets slipped across the sheets sounded like the thundering of ocean waves against rocks to the keen hearing of a vampire. "Please…" Her eyes rolled underneath her eyelids as she grappled to pull the blankets higher over her head. "This… This…"

"Feeling good?" She said.

Mikoto's tired bloodshot eyes gradually open, "no." She answered weakly. "wwhy? Are you…"

"Enjoying it." Anastasia said, bending over looking down the burrow of blankets that allowed light to penetrate the forgiving darkness. "Because I can." She said in a musical quality as she cocked her head. Mikoto felt the amusement, the playfulness as Anastasia peered down the tiny cloth tunnel. With her ability to see in the dark, she could see Mikoto. she also felt Mikoto. Being bonded again brought them even closer. But despite looking bad someone looked worse.

Little Misaka looking pale with red eyes, her tongue dangling out like a dead cat. She was sprawling on the ground with her head on Anna's lap, who had a sympathetic, nice, pleasant, forgiving look on her face (nothing like Anastasia) as she stroked Little Misaka's head, gently humming.

"why aren't… BURP! Gross! You." Mikoto's throat lurched as she blew out a disgusting breath, "being nice like…" a very foul stench rose from underneath the blankets. "Ooooooohhhhh?!" Anastasia's face scrunched at the foulness, her delicate nose taking in the stench, "did you eat something dead?" Mikoto's face looked constipated as she held her breath. Anastasia's chest shuddered with laughter. "Serves you right." She replied coldly. "You should get up and pay the Piper." She squinted her right eye peering down the tunnel. "No…" Mikoto groaned, barely able to shake her head, "ouch… It… It hurts…" She begged, "I thought_" Anastasia interrupted, "that being a vampire, you wouldn't have a hangover…" She growled. "We'll guess what? Little Miss minor, Miss too young to drink." Anastasia straightened up, set her hands on her hips and scowled, "SURPRISE!" She shrieked, a brisk smile emerged. "aaaahhhh! My head!" Mikoto screamed, her hand shot out from underneath the blankets, snatched the other pillow, slipped underneath and buried her face into the pillow. "Why are you!?" She yelled, her face scrunched in agony screaming into the pillow, "being so mean… Why are you doing?" pain cut her throat like a knife.

Anastasia huffed, "because I can." She answered as her tone went quiet, "I prepared an extremely nice night and guess what.?" Anastasia leaned a little closer to the narrow opening in the blankets, "I don't know…" Mikoto whispered, the blanket moving a little. A melancholy feeling flooded Anastasia. She knew mikoto was regretting letting her down. Mikoto blew out a breath, she moaned, "I remember little after the dance. It was nice though." She said near whisper. "Even seeing the Queens and little Gwen. Then the elder_" Anastasia inhale, letting her eyes slip close, "that your problem…" Anastasia said a little rough, "you trusted those elder wolves… You should've known. Heidi was shaking her head no. She is your personal assistant. Your link to the wolves. And you just shrugged your shoulders, laughed and_" mikoto's throat tightened and burned, "I know…" She spoke in a painful little voice, "but… They challenged me, and I thought." Her throat stung.

"They've got centuries on you…" She said, letting her shoulders dropped. "But the glass was just so small." She said sounding like a little schoolgirl. ( _So cute_ ) Anastasia blushed. She gritted her teeth, ( _no)_ she shook her head, ( _stay mean)_. Mikoto's face twisted in pain "next time… I won't do_" she sounded even worse.

"speaking of doing?" Anastasia said, switching the subject matter as she reached for the blankets, "don't…" A tiny voice pleaded, Little anna whispered. Anastasia sighed, drawing back her hand. She thought of pulling the blankets off the bed, exposing mikoto to the light. But she took a deep breath, held it for just a moment and spoke really loud, "you! Didn't! Do! Me! she growled. Mikoto's eyes exploded open wide, with a burning swallow of dry pain in her throat, ( _no sex_!) She struggled to clear her throat, and it hurt. ( _But, why do I still taste_ …) She ran her sandpaper like tongue over her teeth, her fangs were still long. She tasted the hint of iron, sweet and tangy. ( _Why_?) her tongue slipped between her lower teeth and lip. ( _What_ ) a cold worried chill rushed over her warm sticky body. ( _How_ , _the taste of blood was in her mouth_ ) "I'm sorry…" She said timidly. "Me too." Anastasia dropped the harshness from her voice, bringing her hand up to her breast, her eyelids lower, half covering her brilliant blue eyes. Yes… Anastasia was savoring this, even dare say loving it. "I got nothing but lying next to a sleepy little drunk mikoto on our special night. Am I complaining." (Yes) mikoto groaned, her belly feeling queasy, "Hell yeah…" Anastasia cocked her head, grabbed the top of the blanket tunnel, peaked underneath. Worry flashed across her face. Seeing the unexpected view of Mikoto's eyes shut, her face in anguish and pale. She sighed, biting her lower lip ( _be tough_ ) "so, I am owed." She whispered, "and I expect to be paid." A hint of a smirk played on her lips.

Mikoto slowly opened her eyes, revealing the blood shot mess covering the whites of her eyes, "they burn." She blinked a couple of times, "it hurts to blink." She puckered her lips, looking down the blanket tunnel to see Anastasia looking back at her. The blankets rustled as she struggled to roll over. Anastasia straightened, letting the fabric go and the tunnel collapse. But the morning light fell upon mikoto's hand, as she thrusts her arm out from underneath the blanket. Her fingers curved into a ball, two fingers slowly opened, curled and moved in a come here motion, the sparks of electricity jumped from her fingertips.

"Me…" Anastasia spoke as her eyebrows arched. She grasped what mikoto was thinking. ( _something naughty_ ) The blankets moved as mikoto nodded. Anastasia sighed, "I don't have time, I have a meeting…" She said. "One minute." Mikoto whispered. Surprise lit up Anastasia's face, disbelief quickly followed, "no! Really!" She hastily glanced across the room then back at mikoto's electric producing fingertips "oone... One mminute?!" Her lower lip quivered, "rrreally?" The blankets moved as she nodded, "guaranteed." The sore muffled voice answered.

Anastasia creased her brow, cleared her throat, "Hhoww...ddodoo?" She stammered in anticipation. "I have to…" Mikoto said in a painful yawn, "ouch!" She hurt. "Because of a certain perverted you know who," she smacked her lips, "ouch…" She hurt again. "Who could pop up anytime, anywhere." her breath struggled to leave her lungs. "Anywhere?" Anastasia's eyes darted around the room, "ummm" her body turning warm. Her nether regions warmer, "yyoure not tteasing... Are you?" ( _Please don't be teasing, please don't be teasing_ ) mikoto's fingers curled, wiggled as if waving hurry. "No! You have a meeting…" a harsh female voice interrupted.

Emma arrived at the door. Emma, Anastasia's personal assistant and a shewolf. "Where's Sylvia?" Anastasia asked in a somewhat dignified style. Emma grinned a mischievous shewolves grin, "she sent me." Anastasia gave her a what the hell look, "Emma… One minute and you can…" But she recognized the serious expression in Emma's eyes. "bbuttt… She said…" Anastasia quickly answered. "One minute… You can leave the room. I just need to walk over a few steps and lifted my dress and_" she stopped. "We are talking lip biting, toe tightening, body shaking…" The blankets moved as Mikoto nodded. Anastasia swallowed hard, her face growing warmer, remembering. "Ouch…" Her voice sounded tiny and in pain. "I think my brain is rolling around my head."

Mikoto felt Anastasia struggling, battling the impulse. "One minute then…" She said, deciding, chuckling, "then I'll be… Hey! Dammit! Let me go. Damn shewolves! Release me!" struggling ensued. "You have a meeting with Megumi Watanabe so…" Emma growled, as she put Anastasia in a wolf (bear) hug. Mikoto tried to lift her head, but the weight of the blankets was too heavy. Plus, the warm darkness underneath was just too enticing. "I don't care!" Something banged across the floor, "ouch…" Mikoto grimaced. "You can't do this, I'm the Queen… Damn shewolf!" Anastasia screamed and screamed until it faded down the corridor.

"No wonder Sylvia didn't come." Mikoto sighed. Sylvia is a vampire. so, if Anastasia had ordered her, she would've had to obey. Emma is a shewolf if ordered she'd obey only if needed. It is the main reason most Queens have one aid representing her Vampires and one serving the shewolves. It encouraged them to have to divergent views on the same situation. A shewolf serves, and the vampire obeys. Sylvia must've known something. Maybe Anastasia was dragging her feet. Maybe she didn't want to meet with this Megumi Watanabe. Or could it be the feelings that Anastasia was hiding. Despite everything. She preferred to stay and take care of a certain hung over Mikoto Misaka.

Mikoto closed her eyes as she let out a silent sigh, softly moaned, her body sore to sore to move. A smile appeared as she thought of sleep. ( _What's this_?) she wrinkled her worried brow mixed with pain. She slipped her hand along the bed, lifted her fingers up to peep out from underneath the pleasant dark safe blankets. She sensed a familiar presence, a strong presence of someone she knew. Not as strong as a bonding but close. Her brow squeezed as she peeked out.

Emelia was kneeling, her hands on her thighs, her face gentle with warm cheeks and she looked contented. Mikoto let her eyelids drop as she focused. Emelia looked satiated, her long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, displaying her graceful white neck, revealing two puncture marks, nearly healed. ( _What's?_ ) Mikoto stared.

"Oh! Shit!" Little Misaka's head popped up off the ground. "Ouch! Crap!" She shrieked. Mikoto shut her eyes tight, biting her lip "ouch!" she growled. Little Misaka quickly rose, reached out like she was sweeping something aside, fuzzy images emerged, "I think we…" She grinned, "I think we…" She spoke again.

The blurry images moved like out of focus film, "what are you doing?" Mikoto asked, as images played in her thoughts, "remembering."


	87. Chapter 87

day four. continued from chapter 86.

It was as if a reel of film had been rolled out as fuzzy still frames surrounded Little Misaka, standing like a conductor in front of an orchestra waving her hands, sliding them left to right, right to left. With each swipe of her hand the images slowly came into view. "exposure, contrast, brightness, hue, negative view…" Little Misaka whispered instructions to herself, her stern expression focused. (What are you doing?) Mikoto asked, still feeling the pain. "Don't say anything out loud" Little Misaka quickly spoke. (Why?) Mikoto asked. "Don't say anything to Emelia… Just yet. I don't want her to hear." Mikoto exhaled, (fine)

The images slowly getting clearer. (How come?) Mikoto looked on in silence at Emelia kneeling perfectly still with a contented look on her face. (Why is she?) Mikoto's tired voice slowly faded. "Because… Just don't or you might hurt her feelings." Little Misaka said as she raised both hands it was as if she was pulling the picture closer. Mikoto struggled to keep her bloodshot eyes from closing, feeling the little conductor doing her thing. "just a moment almost, let's see." Little misaka chewed on her lower lip. (Are you using Photoshop?) Mikoto said, chuckled slightly, a quick grimace of pain as her throat burned. Little Misaka chuckled, her hands out in front, fingers changing positions as if she was working with string, "Adobe." She laughed, "coral paint shop Pro." She said, nodding and swiped her hand through the air, "let's go back a little… To see… There we go."

The picture had come into view. The brightly colored image of last night. Mikoto was holding little Gwen in her arms, talking with the four Queens, laughing as little Gwen cooed, battling for and winning her attention. She nuzzled her neck. "Ouch." She playfully said as little Gwen nibbled on her neck, barely drawing blood. "Someone's jealous." Anastasia pretended to pout, "am not."

"Let's try this way…" The fuzzy images rush by. "Here we go…" She stopped the film. Her hands moved a little quicker, the images came into view. "Diva and Suka." Little Misaka frowned. "No wonder…" She growled. (What!") We never had a chance." Little Misaka took a deep breath, straightened her back, her hands on her hips, "damn shewolves." (What!)

Diva, a very old and mischievous white, brown and copper colored elder wolf who served Anastasia. Suka, a very old, very grumpy white wolf who served Francesca. Both could consume barrels of the burning wine and often brought their own barrels too drink.

She tapped the spot on the image of Mikoto's hand, expanding the area. Well it's just a shot glass." She said bringing her hand to her chin, "so did you lose that many?"

(Hey!) Mikoto yelled inside her own head, "ouch! Ouch!" she moaned externally, her body flinched. (What do you mean me?)

Little Misaka waved her off, "you know what I mean" she said, sliding her hands to advance the film, "baby." She quickly whispered.

She stopped her hands, moving her fingers like playing the strings of a harp. "Hey…" her voice slowly rose, "how did that shot glass grow to a pint glass. How? When… Did they?" Little Misaka pursed her lips, growling. She let out a long breath, as her hand quickly waved in the air, the images nearly blurs, reflecting across her red eyes, "here." She quickly stopped the film, "it's a stein mug now... (what? Isn't that a huge mug?) yea…" little misaka growled, "someone cheated. (WHAT!) Aaaaahhhhh! Mikoto screamed, "the pain!" she wailed, "why does it hurt so much. Why did they?" she slowly curled into a ball, drawing the blankets tighter. "please let me die." (not before we get revenge on those wolves.) "of course," Mikoto whispered. Another flick of her wrist.

"why are we looking up at the night sky?" little misaka said, cocking her head. Mikoto slowly, very slowly hoping not to feel any pain opened her eyes, the weight of the air pressed against them, "ouch…" she said in a whisper.

She could see the bright stars overhead. (I don't know why?) then the dark images of people looking down. Someone was pushing on her stomach. "that's it…" she heard Anastasia say. "jump on her tummy." There was laughter. Then the smiling face of little Gwen, with her head cocked, looking down at her, "phyrwrks…." She said as she bounced on Mikoto's belly. Mikoto groaned realizing what had happened. It seems she was so drunk she could no longer stand. Little Misaka slowly nodded her dismay, "do they not show mercy? (I don't think so) and to use a small cute innocent child…" little misaka shook her head. (jerks, all of them) "revenge…" Little misaka spoke, dropping her chin to her chest. (of course.) Mikoto painfully sighed.

Little misaka continued to clear up the nights events. Much to the embarrassment of a certain level five. (do we have too…) "yes, I, we need to find out about Emelia. (can't we just ask her?) "no…" she said flipping her hand, the images rolled by. (great…I really think I should just forget last night) "no…don't worry once we get our memory clear it will be fine," Little misaka spoke, "maybe."

Mikoto looked like she was sleeping, but she was just listening to and reliving the embarrassment of last night. Her brow creased coming across an unfamiliar image. (is that someone's butt?) Little misaka laughed, "I don't thing butt cracks are that long…" she laughed so hard, bent over and put her hands on her knees, "let's wait and…" she exhaled a hurting breath from laughing. "there we go." (boobs?) Mikoto said sounding a little off, (why do I have boobs in my face….). She could tell she was raising her unsteady head to see and it was Emelia. Her long hair was a mess, her face and chest were flushed, covered in a light sweat. "she's carrying us… (why?) obviously you are too drunk to walk. (what did I say about this you stuff…) Mikoto growled, quickly flinched. Her throat felt like it was on fire. "serves YOU right." Little Misaka said, "anyway," Mikoto's view lowered, Emelia was naked from the waist up, her shirt tied around her waist. (why is she…) "it's a party so any form of nudity is normal" Mikoto barely nodded her head listening to Little Misaka. She had been to a few parties at the castle and in the surrounding forest, especially around the cathedral.

* * *

It wasn't a massive stone built church. No stone towers rising into the sky. No massive bell tower, holding large iron bells that echoed through the town, the valley, the forest. It wasn't a large stone building with wide spaces filled with pews, light falling from the large stained-glass windows depicting religious scenes of Saints, martyrs and God. No floors and walls richly decorated with mosaics and inlays works of art. No building existed. It is a Mountainous area in the four kingdoms. The land sloped towards a large lake, with towering redwoods with branches so high, they covered the sky in greens and browns with small openings for sunshine to pour through to the lake below. It's mirror like surface reflecting the blue sky, fed by a towering waterfall that poured from a large crack in the exposed granite of the mountain. A place all wolves and vampire considered sacred. And like to party. Very Bacchus like. The longer the party the less the clothing. It was a wolf thing. So, no one really cared. Mikoto went as far as topless wearing shorts of course. Anastasia was comfortable wearing her panties. Another flick of her wrist.

* * *

"Nice view of the grass…. GROSS!" Little Misaka screamed, "No don't do it!" her throat lurched. (why am I throwing up!) Mikotos eyes opened wide in horror, ignoring the pain as the warm air pushed against her bulging eyes. her throat lurched as she relived the moments. (change it!) "change it" Mikoto strained her voice hoping not to yell, (change it now…!) her throat lurched again. "I'm trying…." Little misaka was on her knees, her mouth opened wide, strings of saliva dripping from her mouth, her stomach wrenching her belly, her arm raised, her hand waving wildly. "what the hell did you eat…. did you even chew?" her stomach tried to leave her body," why?" little misaka struggled. Mikoto wasn't doing any better. Quick surges of bile raced up her throat as she dry heaved, (please, make it stop,) she begged as her eyes watered, (it hurts….) obnoxious gurgling noises ran through her body. "chew next time…is that shrimp…whole shrimp…is not chewing a Japanese thing?" As bile filled her mouth, little misaka leapt from the floor, swiped the air, the images rolled like a slot machine. "finally…" she closed her mouth with her cheeks swelled like balloons. Mikoto let out a really loud burp and held her breath forcing whatever was trying to come out down into her belly. She exhaled, scrunched her face, "my ribs hurt…." She sighed, closing her eyes.

Mikoto wanted to tell her to stop but she knew it wouldn't help. Little Misaka wanted to find out what they had done. And from what she could deduce if Mikoto just asked about it. It might humiliate Emelia and depending on what it was, it might embarrass Mikoto. but after the last few memories what could be worse. she could feel Little Misaka smile. "this might be it." she said, clearing a few cloudy memories. Mikoto furrowed her brow as the images played.

Her eyes slowly opened, her vision blurry as she plopped down on the bed, looking up at Emelia, who was standing naked with a towel hanging around her neck down her front, covered her breast. Mikoto could feel the soft cool night breeze on her back. (the partitions must be open) her slender body shined in the soft light of moon. Her white skin was nearly dry. Emelia was drying mikoto's hair. (I smell, her cheeks blushed, I threw up on Emelia and myself. I'm should tell her I'm sorry and thank her.) Emelia knelt and lifted her legs, speaking gently as Mikoto laid back on the bed, "everything's fine. Your washed and cleaned and I won't tell anyone. I'm really sorry, she slurred her apology. Mikoto mouthed her words as she remembered. Her eyes were wet with tears begging Emelia to forgive her over and over. Mikoto's stared softy at the blankets, the memory causing her eyes to glisten, an worried feeling in her chest. "why is she kind?" Mikoto said in a voice soft nearly nothing. "it's because she is..." Little Misaka said, watching as Emelia pulled the sheets up to Mikotos shoulders, "she's been a mother in her past." Little Misaka nodded as Mikoto's vision went dark. (what happened?) "you fell asleep." She answered.

The next few frames were blank, just sounds of loud drunk snoring. Little Misaka laughed, Mikoto growled, holding the pain back, (that's both of us…) "is it really?" she cocked her head "have you ever heard me snore…" Little misaka raised her chin "well… (shut up!) what's this!"

Mikoto's vision slowly opened, "someone's waking." Little misaka said.

A few quick blinks and she rolled her head to look over the other side of the bed. Emelia was on her back; the blankets as high as her hips. "Wow!" Little Misaka spoke, "I'm impressed." She said, "Anastasia got a great body, but she still has the teenage appeal but Emelia," she shook her head, her cheeks flushed, "I can see why she served the royal courts under Sylvia." (really, they knew each other…) "She was a courtesan and traveled within the royal party circuit, human and vampires. She is well proportioned." Little misaka looked over her shoulder, "jealous…" she said grinning. (shut up!) the images continued to play.

 _Emelia_ , mikoto whispered, _Emelia_ , she repeated. She looked Emelia over, from her slender waist to her breasts that while lying down still looked impressive to her slender neck and waited. She could hear the slow thumping of her heart, the sound of blood flowing in her veins up and through her jugular. She licked her lips, swallowed the saliva building in anticipation. _Emelia_ …she whispered. She remembered.

Mikoto's heart was beginning to beat faster, despite the burning pain in her throat, she forced a swallow. She could feel her body getting warmer both in the memory and right now. Her tongue peeked out between her dry cracked mouth, the tip slowly moistening them, healing them, with the increased salvia that was filling her mouth in anticipation. Her nostrils twitched remembering the smell of the night air. The memory kicking in her prey drive.

Little Misaka nodded. She found what she was looking for. she licked her lips, bring her hand up, wiping away the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Her heart was beginning to beat faster, her breath getting deeper and her skin turned flush. Her smile was getting bigger and her fangs dropped. Just like Mikoto was experiencing.

Emelia's eyes slowly opened, and she turned her head, _what is it…Mistress_. Her soft gentle smile grew longer, and she spoke, _Mikoto_.

 _I'm sorry_. Mikoto said in her memory, her mouth mimicked as her eyes turned red. _For what_ she asked. Mikoto's body moved before she finished, she leapt on top of Emelia forcing all her weight on her chest, growling, she sank her fangs into her throat. The warm blood filled her mouth and spilled into her belly. A slight pinch on her shoulder and Emelia wrapped her arms around her Mistress.

"we claimed her…" little misaka spoke in a mix of words and laughter. "we took out first!" she laughed even louder. (that's why?) little misaka nodded. (I forced myself on…) Little misaka quickly raised her head, "no…" she said, "we took what was given to us and we claimed her. It is our right." She said. (but) "no buts. If you apologize or something like that…she will feel shame. Imagine doing it for the first time and the person forgets your name." (what are you talking about…. oohhh!) Mikoto's eyes shot open, biting her lip to hide the pain. She sighed, still feeling the rush of excitement and a pang of regret. (I just…feel guilty.) "peek outside and tell me how guilty she feels."

Mikoto stretched her arm, her fingers raising the blanket a little, sinking her head deeper into the mattress she peeked out. Emelia slowly opened her eyes and looked back. "she can sense you now. Not a precise or as deep as Anastasia but she is ours. She has trained for and waited for this moments. Emelia smiled, "do you need anything." She said, "water, blood, anything?" Mikoto swallowed the remaining salvia in her mouth. "water then…" Emelia said.

Mikoto blushed as she opened her eyes wider. "see…" little misaka said. "she will be much happier, before it was guess work. Now she knows…" little misaka chuckled. "this is the way it is with Anastasia and Sylvia and all her elites."

(I just feel…I don't know. I don't….) "here you go…" Emelia spoke as she stood by the bed with a glass of water with a little red tinge. Mikoto raised up, buried underneath the blankets looking more like a ghost than the young queen of her growing household. She reached over, her hand slipping out from underneath the blankets and slipped back. she looked at the glass of water as the red swirled around like a snake and spread out turning the water a darker shade. She took a drink and the cool water felt good on her burning throat. She closed her eyes nodding enjoying the relief. "Emelia…" she said, "please don't ever change." She asked. Emelia closed her eyes, smiled gently and spoke, "of course not."

Mikoto slowly dropped back on the mattress, and buried her face in the pillow. "I just want to go to sleep and this pain to go away…" she growled, pulling the edges of the pillow over her ears.

* * *

Little Misaka waited as Mikoto fell into a restless sleep. She'd continue working on clearing last night memories. But the hangover would have to disappear naturally. As she worked on the new images, she watched Mikoto claiming Emelia over and over. Her face lit up by the moving light as the images played. "She'll be a little embarrassed…. but we should do it again." She said, "it'll get easier if she practices with Emelia." She sighed, "the first is always the toughest. But it is our right." She nodded. "so, what is it you wanted me to see, Anna." She flipped her wrist and the images rolled like a roulette wheel, slowed then stopped. she arched her left eyebrow, nodding, "interesting."

Mikoto was drunk, barely able to stand. She staggered like a wounded animal, eyes half lidded, colored in deep crimson, the color of the blood moon, a very deep throated growl shook the air, her smile filled with a confident mischief stroked by the fire of maliciousness. "I guess we found out someone was cheating." She said.

The stein mug was tipped over and the electricity had ignited the alcohol. The flames flickered as electricity danced. Mikoto raised her head, baring her fangs, her chest stuck out, arms thrown back screaming at the night sky like a stray god of war. She stood unchallenged. The atmosphere lit up by the electrical storm in the clear night sky. The bodies of wolves and vampires laying on the sparking ground to the horizon.


	88. Chapter 88

Day four. Continued from 87.

"you have some nerve." She said glancing over. Sylvia smiled a knowing grin. She'd asked Emma to get Anastasia while she was playfully berating a hungover Mikoto. Emma, a shewolf couldn't help herself and graciously agreed. "Sending a flea-bitten mutt to_" Emma's eyes flew wide, "hey!" She said feigning her feelings were bruised, a pouting face, ears drooped, and her tail dragged, "that flea bitten mutt is right behind you," she said with a few laughs mixed in. "For good reason." Anastasia look over her shoulder, "you stink like you discovered something stinky to roll over." A smile quickly spread on the shewolves face, "it wasn't something…" Emma quickly came back, "it was someone." She chuckled.

Anastasia let out a little subtle growl, shaking her head. "Nothing better than rolling in the hay with" Emma wiggled her eyes and cleared her throat. "One minute." Anastasia said, biting, "that's all." Her cheek, reaching up, unbuttoned her blouse. "That's all I needed." Emma put her hands on her hips, "I needed a third time but no." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Anastasia's gate quickened as she slipped her top off and handed it to Sylvia, who let it slip over her am. Now wearing only, a bra she unzipped her skirt. "In a rush?" Emma goaded, she tapped Anastasia's hand aside and helped her unzip the back of her skirt. "or Horny." She said as Anastasia let the skirt drop, picking up her leg in stride and walked out of the skirt. "Both." She answered with a smirk, as she stooped down pulled up the skirt and handed it to Sylvia, who took it and draped it over her arm.

She moved her head and shoulders, loosening up as her neck popped. She enjoyed the cool rush across her warm skin. Her cheeks glowing in anticipation. Her body remembering, expected the surge of desire. Her white flawless skin was pink, warm to the touch, glowed as beads of perspiration rose, as she came near the room. "Is she alone?" She asked, keeping her avatar in check. "Or is she nibbling on Emelia." Her pink lips slowly curled, her eyes shone. Sylvia said quietly, "only a few times." She reached over, her hand on Anastasia's naked shoulder, leaned a little forward to get a good glimpse at Anastasia's face. Anastasia gave her a brief glimpse, a slight lip tightening, "how many is a few times?" She asked. "Enough to be comfortable with her personal assistant." Sylvia saw the glimmer of regret in her eyes, a slight twist of her mouth, "I wish I could've been here." She whispered. "It would've been nice to see. Damn meetings."

* * *

It is normal for a queen to claim someone. Emelia had the position closest to Mikoto. so, by rights she should've been the first one taken by the queen of the household and would be her favorite. A bite here and there. A kind of snacking. A way of maintaining order in the household. The others in the household would follow. But Mikoto being Mikoto she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It felt a little like cheating.

* * *

Anastasia had to leave the other realm for a meeting in the four kingdoms. Even though the meeting was fewer than four hours nearly 13 days had occurred. "Is she sleeping with her." She asked. Sylvia cocked her head as she arched her left eyebrow hearing the concerned tone of her mistress. "Where else would she be sleeping when you're not here." Sylvia thinned eyes, a serious smile on her face. "I'd be concerned if she wasn't. I trained her after all." Sylvia let out a huff.

Anastasia rolled her eyes. she laughed, letting her avatar break free reading the pride in Sylvia's eyes. "I know, I know that… it's just_" Sylvia shook her head, "they wouldn't do that." She closed her eyes. "That's right?" Emma spoke in a playful tone, "down the line… Sure, why not…" She said, closing her eyes, shrugged her shoulders. She snorted. "A little here… A little nibble there… Oh and there… oh and there…" her face twisting in mock rapture. "Shut up!" Anastasia said as she reached around to loosen her bra. The shewolf laughed, unsnapped the bra, "I loathe you. Emma." Anastasia said, letting out a resounding groan, biting her lip hoping not to laugh. The cool air gently rolled over her breast as she gave the bra to Sylvia, and she laid it over the clothing. She strolled nearly naked except for the sheer black panties, wrapped around her hips. She moved silently like a predator stalking prey along the wooden floors of the hallway, through the slanted beams of warm sunlight falling from the windows in the ceiling. "I wonder what she's…" she didn't have to wait very long for a very loud reply. "I'm in the bathroom!" Her voice resounded down the hallway. "Why… Why did you? Why are you yelling in my head, Misaki!"

* * *

Little misaka was Mikoto's avatar. A combination of the queens' venom and Mikoto's blood. She was her guide to the do's and don'ts of being a vampire. They often took on the personalities of the new queen. Little misaka was a little loud and rambunctious. And it was possible for the avatars to jump mentally into the minds of other queens. Whether it was fortunate or unfortunate for some reason Mikoto Misaka's didn't. so, Anastasia's, little anna, would jump into her head.

* * *

Anastasia laughed. "Stop laughing." She growled, "I have no privacy, and no toilet paper!" Her voice growing louder, "and you, Anastasia, you used it last. Refill!"

Anastasia slowed, as she nibbled her lip, "I want what I'm owed!" She raised her voice with a tone light with laughter trimmed with anticipation. Mikoto growled, "Right! like I'm just expected to go down to my…"

"That too."

Mikoto walked out of the bathroom running a towel over her hands and tossed it over her shoulder into the dirty laundry basket. She smirked, "two…" She quickly spoke. She was dressed like she'd just woken up. A black easy-fitting T-shirt, her favorite shorts and a baseball cap with her still uncut longhair that fell between her shoulder blades. She tensed her mouth, licking her lips as she shook her head and put her hands on her hips and scowled at the door.

Emma and Sylvia slowed to a stop, Anastasia continued. Her blue eyes gentle, her cheeks glowed, and her lips lightly separated. She passed her fingers through her long blond hair, her heart beating hard, drumming in her ears. She felt excitement in her belly, as if finally catching up to her prey. She licked her lips, opened the door. Seeing Mikoto had just finished drying her hands and tossed the towel, a forced annoyed look on her face, she blew out a breath, "fine…" She said, halfheartedly, holding up the same two fingers, electricity pulsing, the bluish white light bloomed and waned, glowed again. The vision of her bonded mate and lover mirrored in Anastasia's eyes as she shifted her hips, looking like a goddess in the doorway. "I'm here to be impressed." She spoke with a simple grin playing on mouth. She sounded determined and ready and she had a plan. Mikoto eyes closed.

(Little Misaka and Anna, the avatars finally settled down, their normal greeting, being apart for so long had fallen to a slight rumble.)

Mikoto swallowed, holding her smile that wished to burst out. Anastasia looked great, no, better than that. She looked fantastic, a goddess was lacking in comparison. Her long blonde hair barely tamed, her generous breasts swelled and sank with each determined anxious breath. The sheer black panties her only protection from the cool air. Anastasia's curves while still like a teenager colored in natural light, accentuated her curves and she was working her cute attack. The door gently closed behind her with a quiet click it was locked.

Anastasia's smile was like a lure drawing Mikoto's eyes, slowly shaking her head, her blue eyes glistening, "I'm only here for what I'm owed." She said struggling to sound distant. "Great." Mikoto said, cocking her head sounding matter-of-fact, "can we at least have some foreplay." Mikoto rolled her eyes. "No." Anastasia said puckering her lips tight. She held them like that for just a moment then her seductive image quickly vanished, walking over like a determined child, finally getting some candy. "You said one minute, I want one minute." She narrowed her eyes, snatching Mikoto's wrist, "foreplay later, orgasm one minute from now." And moved towards the bathroom. "What? What? Where are you…" Mikoto stammered, as she was dragged to the bathroom.

Anastasia stopped at the bathroom door, turned, a naughty expression in her eyes, "Edward and Jeffries." Mikoto jerked her head and shoulders back, "huh? Who?" She said watching Anastasia's cheeks burn bright crimson, "yes…" She said, taking a strong breath, closing her eyes brought her fist up to and between her generous breasts. "A warm light in the cold winters dawn." Mikoto let out a deep silent exhale shoulders slumping, (one of those cursed books), "yyou're joking right… But I don't…" Anastasia quickly acknowledged, a soft exhale, like a lover remembering a romance long forgotten. ( _yes a made-up book because I don't know any yoai light novels_ ,)

"Edward is the bathroom, Jeffries playfully seduces him into many positions over the course of their storied romance." She nodded, her head dipping as if to pray, remembering the pictures she had painted in her mind while she read. "On the toilet… Edwards hands bound above his head with his own school tie strapped to the towel rack, his lean body stretched naked on the toilet, his legs tied with a towel around the bottom. The awkward position only intensified the pleasure pain of the sexual act." Anastasia's eyes opened wide mischievous smile, " _HIS_ first time taking Edward." She said giving a vigorous nod. "Jeffries is firm but determined and takes Edward into his mouth devouring him. Edward, the young alpha wolf, the future leader of his pack is both excited and embarrassed. How could he have been overcome by smaller size, but not in that area, Jeffries." Anastasia giggled, "on the floor, the bathroom mat keeps sliding, causing Edward to lose traction, smacking his head against the wall with each of Jeffries thrust." She gulped, her delicate skin glistening in a mild pink, dots of perspiration appeared, the room smelled of her scent, wild flowers after rainfall. "Another…" She points to the tub, her finger trembling. Mikoto furrowed her brow, (she certainly gets into this doesn't she. Mikoto heard little Misaka say) Anastasia's chest expanded as she quickly swallows, "it was my first yoai book. I had become lost in a bookstore in Akihabara. And there was this lost badly written treasure. I relaxed on the floor, giggling, my heart thumping in excitement at the imagery. The details I imagined during their play." She murmured, "well like I said I did a lot of imagining." She gradually opened her eyes like a morning sunrise, cheeks blushing, "I really, really want the bathtub." Mikoto nodded, "a nice bath… sure."

Anastasia's eyes narrowed like a predator, "oooohhh... No." She said, her face even, a small growl resonated. "They quarrel. Edward is going on a date… Not just any date but a date with a female, named Annabella. A young woman in her sexual prime, who uses it with the effectiveness of a skilled masochist." (Masochist, little misaka said wiping the drool from her mouth, glanced at little anna, who closed her eyes and nodded her head) Mikoto arched her eyebrows, Anastasia nodded. "They fight, Jeffries, a little smaller and slimmer than Edward, slaps his legs out from underneath him and Edward tumbles over the edge of the tub, his face on the floor, his ass high in the air." She grins quickly nodding, "you know what transpires" she says lifting her eyebrows. Mikoto forced a swallow, "I'm sorry. Bbbut did you overlook something?" She said. Anastasia cocked her head, "what?" Mikoto pointed to her hips, "I don't have a wiener." Mikoto said, at a slight loss, "so how can we…"

"We can go to the store" Anastasia grinned, "no" she answered glancing at Mikoto's what the hell expression as she tapped her lips with her finger. Then with a sudden point at Mikoto's hand, her eyes flickering, "that's one…" Her face brightening, "light it up and me." She said, letting Mikoto's hand go, walked over to the toilet, sat down and slowly wiggled out of her panties, spread out and grabbed the towel bar on the wall. Her butt cheeks clenched as the cool ceramic said hello to her heated skin, goosebumps rose across her flushed skin, her breast tight, nipples pricked tighter, stretching her legs, her toes curled, despite it all she peeked over seductively with brilliant blue eyes sparkling like sunshine across the sea waves. "Jeffries…" She said, casually letting her hair tumbled down her defenseless body, "wwhat r yyou" she lifted her head back and gasp, "we, we can't… wwe're both mm mmales?!..."

Mikoto chewed on her lip as Anastasia's hand moved away. The warmth fading. She closed her hand wishing to capture the fading warmth. She looked as Anastasia's hips swayed with each simple step, turn and sat on the toilet. She smirked seeing her surprise reaction to the sudden chill. Her breath quickly filling her lungs, observing the change in her body. The rapid thump of her heart, her skin getting warmer. As she watched her reach behind her head and grabbed the towel bar, letting out a gasp, looking at the come and get me look in her eyes, the way her breasts swelled like balloons, her nipples growing as the tips hardened. A subtle pulse. Mikoto's fangs throbbed, a hot flash accompanied by a pleasant warmth, her breathing shortened. "I'll go get the tie." She whispered.


	89. Chapter 89

Day four. Continued from chapter 88.

She rolled with laughter, her body shaking so hard her ribs hurt, "you said it!" Mikoto said, walking out of the bathroom bending over, her hands on her knees. she was barely dress, her shirt and bra gone, her shorts unbuttoned, hung low enough for the edge of her gekota green panties to be noticed. Her uncut hair was wild, like someone had grabbed, tugged and pulled. Her body was flushed, warm, the shine of sweat like a second skin. She took a deep breath, "you said it… Admit it! She spoke again with laughter. "No! No! No! Anastasia said in a tired, ragged voice. "I said no such thing…" Her voice echoed from within the bathroom. The sound of metal rolling across the ceramic tile. "And your fixing that towel bar." Mikoto gasped filling her lungs again, "my face hurts from…"

"Shut up!" Anastasia tried her best to sound angry. But she couldn't after all, Mikoto did what a lover did for her lover. Anything.

"I did not say it."

"You said, or should I say, you cried mercy!" Mikoto raised up from her bent over stance and wiped tears from her eyes, "I can't believe I'm crying…"

"Oh! You will be…" She heard from the bathroom, with a barely terrifying growl. "A little exhausted." Mikoto responded. "I can go a few more scenes." Anastasia said, "and I did not cry mercy… I said merci… As in thank you…"

Mikoto shook her head, "oooohhh! No." She said, turning around and looked at the bathroom. A towel bar rolled across the floor, stopping at the shower curtain lying on the ground. "Come on Edward…" Mikoto said in a sarcastic voice drenched with laughter.

There was a heavy sound of flesh slapping the cold ceramic tile, the sound of a body crawling across said ceramic tile. The tired ragged breathing of said body. Anastasia slowly came into view as she dragged her tired naked body over the ceramic bathroom tile. Her hair was wild to say the least, covering most of her face. What you could see of her face was flushed and damp. With a slap of her forearms hitting the floor pulling herself along. "hhhelp mme..." She begged like a child, "I can't do it"

"admit it." Mikoto quickly spoke crossed her arms over her naked breasts, glared at the pathetic sight of Anastasia unable to get up and walk.

"I like your breast." Anastasia said, wiping the damp strands of her blonde hair out of her face, revealing her blue eyes begging for help. "More than a mouthful is really just a waste." She said with a straight face, "they're petite, firm and react nicely to my touch and the way your nipples reach out to my tongue and…" Anastasia slowly raise your head and smiled. "Shut up!" Mikoto thinned eyes, dropping her chin to her chest, "say it… Say you said mercy." Anastasia cleared her throat as she arched her eyebrows trying her best to look pleasingly pathetic, "I beg to differ… I merely…"

A scream of damp flesh being dragged across cold ceramic tile, her nipples caught the floors edge as it butted up to the wooden floor. Mikoto's heart cramped, pain flooded her body. She quickly covered her own breast, and screamed. "aaahhhhh!" her face twisted in pain. Anastasia quickly lifted her head, her face turning red, her mouth dropped open, "aaaaaaggggrrrggg...!" she screamed, "my boobs!" She pushed chest up off the ground. "Ouch, ouch, ouch..." She repeated, quickly blowing across her chest to soothe the burning pain. "My nipples hurt." Quickly blowing her breath, slowly painfully holding her chest up, her boobs hanging like painfully ripened fruit, her nipples burning red. "hhheelpp mmee... She asked, feeling the burns of her damp breasts, her nipples throbbing with pain. "Where's your towel?!" Mikoto yelled, squeezing her own chest, her shoulder scrunching forward, her face grimacing, "it got caught on something."

Mikoto took a breath, the pain ratcheting, "say it…" She forced the words past her tight lips, squeezing her own breast.

"Pleeeaasse…" Anastasia begged, holding her hand out.

"No…"

Anastasia's head dropped, "merci…" She said, softly painfully chuckling, "I hate you right now." She laughed, looking at her breast touching the ceramic tile, raised her shoulder up a little higher. "crap…" she said, "damn big boobs…still dragging on the ground." She stretched a little higher and adjusted the towel and slowly took a painful breath, "the ladies are better now…" She growled. "No thanks to a certain someone."

"Say it."

"No, I'm not thanking you." She said putting on a pouting face and started dragging herself onto the wooden floor. She kept an eye on the edge of the two floors wary of the pain they inflicted.

"Just get up." Mikoto said, rubbing her own breasts without thinking. "Damn bonding… That really hurts." She looked down, blew a couple of breaths across her chest. Mikoto looked up, shaking her head. She grinned, "why don't you stand up on your hands miss vampire." She said looking mischievously.

Anastasia stopped, looked over, arched her eyebrows, "hmmm..." She considered then shook her head. "My legs are numb and painfully tingly right now." She said glancing from the corner of her eye. "That's what you get for… Let's do this now oh and this…" Anastasia twisted her lips as if she were thinking and she wasn't. "not my fault " she said quickly, "it took only a minute. Sure, after the first three or four times…" She said, shrugged her shoulders as she crawled over to the edge of the bed, "besides, I think you like me in this position. Naked defenseless, crawling on the ground. My perfect ass shining with the sweat of our lovemaking. (Role-playing… Believe me there was no love in the scenes, Edward. Little misaka said shaking her head.) chills ran over Anastasia's exposed body, her hand hovered over the corner of the bed, "what do you doing, Rafael." She said, looking over Mikoto with that it's time for another role-playing, flexing her butt cheeks. "Why are you unbuttoning your pants, looking the way, you do…" Her eyes arched in a worried expression, "no… Please… I know what you're…" Tony said as Rafael pulled out his hardened manhood and squeezed his shaft until his knuckles turn white and_"

"shut up… And quit narrating." Mikoto growled, "just say it and I'll help you."

Anastasia's eyes only widened like a deer in the headlights look. She cocked her head, "merci…" She slowly grinned, setting her hands on the edge of the bed and lifted herself up. She struggled using both arms to hold herself like a gymnast on the uneven bars, then twisted, her right hand came off and over, grabbed the edge, the blanket slipped, and she tumbled.

"I gotcha." Mikoto quickly yelled and before her naked perfect butt hit the floor Mikoto caught her, pulled her close and helped her onto the bed. Anastasia slowly smiled with her face nuzzled in the crook of Mikoto's neck. She kissed her throat, blew a warm breath and whispered. "Merci or mercy. What does it matter. I've got you where I want you." She licked her neck, "as soon as my legs get some feeling or not…" She softly chuckled, "foreplays over. But first I need to replenish the fluids I've lost." she slowly sank her fangs in the Mikoto's throat.

Mikoto took a long hard breath watching Anastasia lifting herself up onto the bed. She could feel the playful nature of Anastasia. She knew she wouldn't admit it, whispering in a tired sweat -soaked voice looking up with her deep blue eyes shining like the midnight sky. Her lips were flushed, glistening and the words rose from her belly as it quivered. Her body spasming, the word traveled along her tired tongue held prisoner by her teeth, the tip of the tongue peeking out between her soft lips. Mercy she said with a sated smile.

Mikoto's heart lurched seeing her hand slipped, "no…" She said gritting her teeth and moved with extraordinary quickness. She straddled Anastasia's body, wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her up and sat her gently on the bed. Her heart beating faster, buried her face in Anastasia's unruly hair. An engrained worried response. Her right hand on the back of her head, holding Anastasia close to her neck. The urge, the act was automatic. The Queen could not, would not be allowed to fall into the filth, or even on a clean wooden floor. Not even in death. Maybe off the toilet or over the rim of the bathtub or off the sink.

Anastasia knew that, letting her hand slip, pulling the sheet of the bed, knowing. Mikoto would rush over. It was her greatest regret. When Mikoto collapsed on the battlefield against the Baron. It wasn't her that caught her but Emelia and Heidi. Mikoto smiled, pulled her tighter feeling her fangs sinking slowly into her neck. Her blood rushing into and joining with her bonded mate. Mikoto closed her eyes, "merci…" She said, letting her head drop against Anastasia.


	90. Chapter 90

She was a kettle about to boil over, anger, confusion and guilt. Mikoto couldn't help herself, couldn't reel the feeling in. No, she wasn't about to lose herself in a rage like she'd done in Academy city. When she had battled the Baron. It was the queasiness, the sour taste of guilt.

She was enjoying herself, having fun without a care. The centuries rolled by and she didn't want it to end. From waking up in the early mornings feeling Anastasia's warm body. The rush of warmth, the surge of her blood, the beating of her heart, a feeling of her naked skin pressed against her body before she opened her eyes. To the too numerous to count rounds of overwhelming sexual play that left them spent. To the exploring of the world the size of the sun. The air smelled cleaner, the flowers and grasses look brighter, the sky blue, even the violent thunderstorms that shook the ground, more intense. Trees, so tall so thick they held up the sky. Mountains with snows deeper, a predator's paradise. So, they called it Eden.

* * *

She rushed down the hall, the warm wooden floors barely echoed with the slaps of her bare feet, her longer hair waving behind, gripping papers in her hand so tight, the white paper soaked red against her fingers.

Anastasia ended her meeting early with the leaders of elite vampires and shewolves, sensing her feelings as she rushed towards the door. She sighed, got up from her chair and walked around to the front of the desk and leaned against it and waited. This rolling ball of worry, frustration and guilt pushed through the door, their eyes met, and Anastasia knew. She needed to_.

"Did you read this!" She raised her voice, holding up the crumpled red and white report in her trembling hand. Anastasia nodded her head, looking very businesslike, queen like in her expression. Seeing the glint of Mikoto's fangs fully extended, cutting her lower lip, her brown eyes colored in a light red. "wwell... What do you…" Her voice cracked, "I need to go…" She said, her heart shuddering, her belly filled with an anxious worried queasy feeling. She swallowed hard, "I have to go." Her red tinge eyes grew darker "Uiharu was attacked."

* * *

Anastasia leaned forward, lifting herself up off from the edge of the desk, shaking her head no. "You promised me_" she said knowing Mikoto's response. "pprommised!" Mikoto scrunched her face, "bbut..." She knew a promise made is a promise kept. But this was different. Her friend had been attacked. What else could she do. She needed to go… To protect Uiharu, to do that she'd have to break her promise. Her heart was aching at the thought of that and not doing anything. Anastasia felt Mikoto's dilemma and wanted to help her to make the right decision.

No, She wouldn't hold against Mikoto. Because she knew if the role of victim was reversed. Mikoto would come rushing to her side. Anastasia raised her hand to stop her.

"DDon't" Mikoto's tone shifted, trying to be firm. A sudden pain shot through her chest, a tinge of pain showed on her face, her eyes becoming wet, "don't you…" She thinned her worried eyes. She was scared for Uiharu's safety. She wasn't there to protect her. Her heart was aching. Despite the blood-soaked report clarifying she was fine and in the hospital for testing. Mikoto was like an anxious cat, her senses overwhelmed, she nervously tapped her foot, biting her lip.

"Calm down." Anastasia said.

"wwhy aren't you upset?" Mikoto asked "and! I am calm!" She quickly added. Anastasia bit her tongue, holding her smile on the inside, a calm demeanor on the outside. "Take a breath." Anastasia said softly, "close your eyes."

"What?" Mikoto's voice spiked, her eyes widened in surprise and worry. (Take a breath, close your eyes. Little Anna spoke, just do it) little Anna was Anastasia's avatar and right now she was residing insides Mikoto's head, sitting next to little Misaka. she knew what Anastasia had in mind.

Mikoto whispered, suspiciously, "why?" She tensed her jaw.

"Please."

"Fine." She huffed, "I don't_"

A warm calm rolled over her like a cloud passing in front of the sun, smothering her like a thick blanket. Her arms wrapped around feeling like thick ropes and locked her in her embrace. Anastasia held Mikoto, her mouth so close, her soft lips drifted across the bonding scar hidden underneath her longer hair. "Don't" Mikoto tried to struggle. "Don't." Anastasia whispered in a very calm voice, a low growl vibrating against Mikoto's body. "I'm stronger than you." Anastasia said. "Stop it or" Mikoto squirmed, "I need to go help Uiharu…" She said, her eyes glistening. She squeezed them tight, and tears rolled down her cheek, "don't or I'll"

"no, you won't." Anastasia spoke. "You won't use that attack on me. Besides you came to me for help and I'm trying to."

"No… You're just…" She flexed her arms struggling like a mouse in the snake's coils but no matter how hard she struggled or threatened she couldn't escape her embrace with each breath, each struggle, Anastasia tightened her grasp.

"When I was younger…" Anastasia whispered, her warm breath flowed across her neck. Mikoto's nose quivered. She closed her eyes, "please…" She said, struggling against the overwhelming desire to calm. "I would stand in the middle of my room yelling, screaming at the top of my lungs. My nannies and caretakers would just stand and wait." Mikoto let out a breath, her chin dipped, "why" she said, taking a deep breath to create space, hoping she could try to escape. "No matter what… My mother would stop what she was doing and walk to my room and without a word she'd walk over to me and hug me just like this. She'd bury her head next to mine and say. What is it my precious daughter." Anastasia closed her eyes, put her head against Mikoto's. "Usually, it was something stupid_"

"stupid! what it's_"

"a doll was missing, a toy broken. Or I couldn't find an outfit to wear… I miss her…"

Mikoto's eyes softened, "but…"

"She'd ask me… Where did you put it? When did you see it last…? Or we can fix that. And the problem would be solved. Not by yelling, rushing off without any plan." Mikoto felt herself relaxing, her shoulders would've drooped or sagged but Anastasia's hug was really tight. (Damn, she's strong. little misaka said)

"I just can't…" the guilt was eating Mikoto, thinking of her friend in danger and she wasn't there to protect Uiharu. "Tell me your plan." Anastasia said, softly licking the scar of bonding on Mikoto's neck. "Tell me what you are going to do… If I approve I will consider it."

Mikoto nodded, "fine… Let me go." Anastasia shook her head, "hug me back." She said. Sigh, "loosen up snake woman."

Anastasia unlocked her arms, Mikoto wrapped her arms around and put her chin on Anastasia shoulder, "I don't know."

* * *

Mikoto buried her face in the crook of Anastasia's neck, exhaling very slowly. Anastasia's growling was more like the purr of a cat, a very large cat…a tiger…no… A tigress. Mikoto talked to herself. "How can she be so…"

"I'm older than you." She said, hugging her tighter. "I wouldn't say you're old." Mikoto grinned, "ancient," she nodded, "I would… Ouch!" Someone pinched her side. Anastasia chuckled "what could you have done. That six elder wolves, nearly 30 shewolves couldn't do. Would you have beaten him up?"

"Yes."

Anastasia smiled, "when he first appeared?"

"Yes."

"What would you say to Uiharu. Sorry… I just felt he was bad."

"Well…" Her voice went small, "maybe."

"He had no scent…and Uiharu seem interested. So…"

(Sigh) Mikoto exhaled. She thought about her dance with Touma Kamijo at the festival. Uiharu and Ruiko had manipulated her into dancing with him. And she really enjoyed it. Until a certain level four teleporter appeared and kicked him in the head.

Anastasia nuzzled Mikoto, sniffing her hair, purring. Mikoto grinned, her cheeks flushed, "stop it… You're trying to_"

"am I succeeding." She laughed, kissed her head. "The way I see it… There are three options."

"Okay."

"Because she is so important. It's obvious he intends to sacrifice her to rewrite the world."

Mikoto nodded. She had read the very detailed report. The wolves have been watching, listening and their conversations were written down. The computer confiscated and Uiharu was interviewed. They knew nearly everything except for the date and it would be soon. Mikoto gritted her teeth, a red tinged covered her brown eyes.

"One, you could, or you could get a young man to take her virginity."

"What!" Mikoto's eyes left out of their sockets, her mouth dropped open, "hhow ccan_"

"he said a virgin right."

"yyess..." Mikoto stuttered, "I think that should be Uiharu's decision." Mikoto's eyes opened wide in disbelief as Flashes of Uiharu naked in various sexual position crossed her mind. (stop it…she said)

"I know a certain wolf likes her." Anastasia teased.

"Great… A wolf."

Anastasia laughed.

"Second." Mikoto fearfully asked.

"You could turn her." Anastasia said.

"ttturn her_"

"into a_"

"I know what you mean… But…"

"He needs her blood. So, it's dark magic. By turning her… It would nullify that aspect. We could have a vampire maybe Emilia do it. But first we need to find out if she is immune to the antivenom. And if we knew the date we could have at 1 to 2-day window." It takes three days for someone bitten by a vampire to fully turn. After three days the antivenom is useless.

Mikoto closed her eyes, "but that would mean he'd just select someone else instead of Uiharu. Then we wouldn't be able to stop him." She said, letting out a breath. Anastasia had led her to the answer. She couldn't change the fact Uiharu had been attacked. A certain doctor was working on removing whatever it was floating in her blood. But was honest enough to tell them it would had very low chances of success.

"The third…" Anastasia said. "Don't bother." Mikoto interrupted. "I already know. And no matter what I would not allow that to happen." She said as small tears rolled down her cheek. Mikoto buried her face in Anastasia's hair, hoping to hide them. Anastasia gently placed her hand on the back of her head, "we will figure something out." Her mouth twitched into a smile. Mikoto bit down on her neck, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Anastasia knew the third option was viable. Uiharu would have to be killed. And Mikoto wouldn't do that. But Anastasia hid her emotions well and deep. Deeper than a young inexperienced new queen could find unless she wanted her too. Plans have been made.

But despite her best efforts Mikoto already knew.

* * *

She left Anastasia's temporary office, followed by Emelia and Heidi. Emelia's expression was serious, her eyes cold as steel, feeling her Mistresses roller coaster ride of emotions, her nails digging into her palms. She'd borrow more vampires for nightly patrols. And she certainly cursed herself for not having more. Mikoto knew Anastasia had plans. Plans to deal with the situation. Even Mikoto knew the third option. Her stomach churning with each thought but killing was not an option. But she knew to Anastasia it was a viable option. But was it possible to rewrite the world. Heidi had already worked the protection details. Another 50 young wolves would be added. Many of them more human than Wolf. Their appearance would be human, no ears or tails. Added to the measure, searching for the books. "Hiding in plain sight." She rolled the phrase around, across her tongue. Libraries, research centers, what else?

She would never consider a petite nun dressed in white with large green eyes and a wolf type appetite. Would she?


	91. Chapter 91

Day four. Final chapter of Uiharu arc.

She slept, her breathing was soft as it rolled out her nose letting out a sigh, slowly smacking her lips. The bed felt warm, soft and a little bumpy in places but Uiharu didn't seem to mind. The covers were light and ticklish. The pillow, a little soft and firm. She nuzzled her face deep, her cheeks swelling, inhaling the warmth. (Wait… wasn't i?) she rolled her eyes underneath her eyelids, bringing her hand from underneath the warm blanket, scratched her cheek, and placed it on the pillow. She squeezed her brow, feeling a soft roundness against her palm. She squeezed, firm a little pushback another squeeze, (a cantaloupe?) she thought. "What is…" She slowly opened her tired eyes, blinking until she was focus. and she stared but it didn't register at first.

"My… Uiharu… So needy." A familiar voice fell softly into her ears. a warm breath flowed across Uiharu's face, "what about…" Uiharu said, "needy?" lifting her head. "You were so rough and adventurous last night. I didn't think…" Uiharu's body shifted, she rolled over seeing her hand firmly holding a large breast. She felt a gently pressure on the side of her head, the familiar voice, whispered, "don't worry…I've got you." then it registered.

Uiharu's eyes went wide and her cheeks blushed, her small hand still gripping the breast. Her eyes followed the trail of fine hairs that ran between and underneath the breast, disappearing underneath a very fluffy tail. Her pulse ramped up and she quickly felt warmer. Slowly lifting her head up, she looked into the eyes of a predator, two pools of glistening artic blue eyes, of an elder wolf. She froze like a rabbit.

Blenda looked down at the young girl with flowers in her hair, laying on and against her body with her hand on her breasts, and a big smile showing her large canine slowly revealed itself. Her hair falling wildly over her face down to her shoulders. The edge of her tail tickled Uiharu's cheek. Uiharu glanced to see the tips of Blenda's tail stroke her skin. (How did I?) she let out a nervous sigh like a tired child waking up from a nap, looked again over at her hand, the one holding onto Blenda's ample breast. "Elohim…" She said weakly, "I need to tell you…" Blenda softly smiled as Uiharu laid her head on her other breast. "no need to worry right now."

Uiharu slowly nodded, feeling the soft warm tail and heat of the large wolf against her slender body, putting her to sleep. "ummm..." Uiharu softly spoke, realizing something. The big wolf slowly grinned, "yes…" She said mischievously. "Why… Why… Are we… I mean" Uiharu peeked under the blankets, "why am I naked." She said, letting her eyes slowly closed. "It's a wolf thing."

Uiharu let the blankets fall from her hand, "oh…" She said, "a wolf thing…" She said falling asleep, with her hand on Blenda's breast.

* * *

i still have a few Mikoto and Anastasia chapters to finish. the touch screen on my computer died. and they wanted 650 dollars to fix my one year old 700 dollar computer. i decline and i am waiting for the other chapters that are stored on that computer. i don't know why i didn't put them on the one drive. anyway. this is the last Uiharu chapter. it was more of a foreshadowing story. a few more touchy feely chapters and i can start another Railgun.


	92. Chapter 92

Day four. Continued from chapter 90. I have my computer back from best buy. so prepare for the onslaught of chapters.

Emelia felt the frustration eating at Mikoto. The meeting with Anastasia had led her nowhere. She walked down the hallway, her bare feet sending out loud angry slaps with each step. Gritting her teeth, Emelia could only close her eyes, forcing her feelings of helpless deep into her belly. She was her personal aide, her first and she wanted to help. She glanced at her mistress, Mikoto Misaki, a few steps ahead, her long brownish hair bouncing with each angry step. The anger just below the surface peeked out with each movement of her body. Mikoto wasn't going to stand idly by while Uiharu was in danger. She looked over at Heidi, walking with a calm expression as if nothing had happened, watching Mikoto, her ears pricked tight, twitching every now and then, her long furry tail slowly swaying behind. (Why is she?) It was easy to tell the emotional state of a wolf. Her face could be calm, eyes still like deep pools. But their tails, no, that tail could be hanging listlessly, if bored, go to a slow gentle sway as if she were stalking prey, to whipping about an excitement. But she wasn't showing anything. Heidi peeked over, grinned and winked. Emelia quickly furled her brow, wanting to know why?

They came to the door to the bedroom, Mikoto slowed, dropped her head, "could I" she started to speak, her shoulders dropped as she sighed, "be alone for a little bit." She said putting her hand on the door. Emelia took a quick quiet breath as her eyes open wide, she didn't want to leave her mistress alone, she brought her hand up to her chest, "Mistress…" She said softly, "I mean Mikoto." She quickly corrected herself, "I should be…" Mikoto looked over her shoulder, forced a sweet small smile, barely hiding her frustrations, "I need to talk to someone." She said, slowly shaking her head, "please…" She said sliding the door open, "just for a little while, Emelia." Heidi nodded, bowing her head, "of course… Mistress Mikoto." Mikoto puckered her lips tighter than normal, thinned her eyes, glared at the mischievous wolf. And let out a subtle growl. The edges of the shewolves mouth slowly curled. Emelia closed her eyes, looking very sad and slowly nodded, "of course Mikoto." She said, squeezing her fist tighter. "Thank you." Mikoto said softly, sliding the door open, stepped inside, closed it behind her. She closed her eyes, leaned against the door, felling the effects of the emotional drain on her body, let out a soft sigh. Emelia stepped closer, placed her hand flat against the wood, put her forehead against door. "I'm sorry." She whispered, "if I have more to give… I would." She whispered, "you can be such a bitch sometimes… Heidi." The shewolf nodded, "I know." She grinned.

The room was silent and dark. The partition doors that led to the courtyard were closed. The bed was made, the walls and floors had been cleaned and polished. Mikoto stepped away from the door, walked over to the bed and stood, whispered, "Clarissa." She said, slowly turning in circles, "Clarissa…" Mikoto hoped she'd hear her saying her name. This was the only idea she'd come up with while walking down the hallway.

Clarissa was a dragon of creation and self-proclaimed creator of the universe. Not really, she had help from her brothers and sisters' dragons. But Mikoto didn't really believe it. Without proof what could she say. But what she did know was that Clarissa was very powerful and maybe she could help. She'd seen her on the beach when a tsunami was heading towards Tokyo. The wave so tall it blocked out the sun. And with a single swipe of her hand she broke the momentum and turned it into nothing more than a salty soft rain. And she's been personally introduced to her when Ruiko Satan started practicing the breath of God, creation magic.

"No." A motherly tone of voice spoke out. Mikoto turned around to the sound of the voice. Clarissa was on the other side of the bed, dressed in her bright white yukata, blue obi, light blue ribbons intertwined within her long straight black hair, her eyes swirling in shades of blue and her delicate skin shone like a goddess.

"No? What?" Mikoto said. "I won't help you." She answered. "Why?" Mikoto said lifting her voice out of desperation, taking a quick step forward. Clarissa disappeared and reappeared in front of Mikoto and gently took her wrist in her hands. "Because," She said slowly cocking her head to the side "it's not my fight. It's…" Mikoto looked at her like a small child being denied their favorite toy "I don't…" She said, "I mean… Didn't you?" She said, "I thought you said?" She exhaled, gathered her thoughts and held on the Clarissa's wrist. "I thought you said you created this realm?" Mikoto spoke getting herself together. "Yes." Clarissa answered. "And why would you let it be destroyed?" Mikoto said, her eyes looking over Clarissa's expression.

She slowly smiled, seeing Mikoto's reaction, her soft lips parted, two sets of upper fangs and two lower fangs glistened. She slipped her hands farther up Mikoto's arms, pulled her closer and whispered. "I may build it, set it in motion…" She said, "but I don't determine what will happen." She nodded. "I am not responsible for every individual and their actions." She added.

Mikoto's stomach twisted, she felt the rug pulled out from underneath her feet. "Why?" She said, "why not" she gritted her teeth, thinking of Uiharu. "But_" she stopped, her mouth hanging open, the words weren't coming, her eyes slowly wet. "Why won't you help?" She said in a shaky soft voice, "I'm asking for help…" Her voice cracked. Clarissa put her hand on the back of Mikoto's head, gently stroked her hair, "Mikoto," she said, smelling her hair," I can't play God again." She with a voice filled with remorse.

"I can save one, then they ask for another to be saved. Then another and another. They will ask me to make it rain so the crops will grow. They will ask for bright sunshiny days. Ask me to make a certain someone fall in love with them. Or ask me to make someone leave them alone. And when I get tired of it I will ignore them. They will build temples to worship me and to make sacrifice in my name. They will build armies that grow into the millions and slaughter those who don't believe in me. And I didn't ask for any of it." She said closing her eyes, placed her head gently on Mikoto's. "what you ask is that I save one for the sake of billions." She said. "What?! Billions!" Mikoto gasped. "you're saying she has to die. So that…" her heart slammed against her chest. "but I can't…I won't let that happen…I will find another way." She growled, her arms tensed, her nails dug into her palms. "I didn't say she had to die." Clarissa said, "I said I wouldn't help you. But what you do…well that is the way of things…isn't it." She chuckled.

Clarissa took a deep breath, smelling Mikoto's scent. "I have helped before, when academy city had been invaded and destroyed." She said. Mikoto nodded, "you brought back my mother and…" tears slipped down her cheek. "and I did stop the tsunami from wiping out japan and most of the china coast line." Mikoto nodded, "true…" she said, wiping her eyes. "the first was a freebie. The second was because one of mine caused it. I mean I didn't know I had another daughter besides Katrina." She laughed. "but thanks to those fantastic little organic micromachines I have another daughter and a dragon mage in the works and lover."

Mikoto quickly blushed. Clarissa smirked, "oh don't be so…." She puckered her lips," it could've been you…" Mikoto's eyes flew open wide "huh?! What? i don't remember anything like…" she felt a soft pat and a firm grab of her butt. "WHAT?!" Clarissa laughed. "I dropped by the bakery café and you had just left. And there was Ruiko sitting at the table. I could see behind those bright eyes, the pain of a child who would never amount to much." Mikoto growled, "she would…" Clarissa slowly shook her head, "that's what she thought. Behind her smiling face she was hurting. Those closest to her are a level five, a level four and a level one. Granted Uiharu can only keep a cup of tea warm but that was more that Ruiko could do. So, I thought…why not. So, she was introduced to the breath of god…and lo and behold she took to it like a fish to water. And If Gabriella hadn't been captured, broke out and decided to kick angel's asses…well it could've been different." She slowly stepped back, letting her arms fall to Mikoto's side, "there are rules because of mistakes in the past. I let Gabriella live because Ruiko begged me too. And she made promises. But those are individual choices, like the one you made to ignore the plans as part of a group to capture the man-made vampire. You acted as an individual and look what happened." She said. Mikoto blushed, looked at her feet, "yyea, wewelll. That was kinda my fault" she nervously chuckled. "besides…" Clarissa said, "what's the challenge for me to step in..."

"hmmm…" Mikoto's face twisted, "Challenge?"

"yes, challenge?"

"He's a god…like_"

Clarissa grinned, "who is?"

"Elohim…" Mikoto answered, "who said…" Clarissa said, looking very reptilian, her smile getting a little larger than normal. "if he were a true god…. he wouldn't need any books and," She said, letting her fangs slip out, "I could kill him…but our rules are that if it is not sporting then we let it alone." She said, letting her shoulders sink, "well, I guess I should drop the barrier." She sounded disappointed. "I was hoping you'd get really mad and start shooting electricity around. Maybe I could work up a sweat, you know, being a level five and a vampire…" she nodded, looking mischievous. "or we could…" she wiggled her eyebrows. "What?! HEY! You'd cheat on Ruiko! How could you?" electricity jumped from a few strands of her mikoto's hair. "maybe you should keep that barrier up for saying that!" she growled, crouching like a predator. Clarissa reached out and grabbed a few crooked strands of electricity and laughed.

"it suits you." She said, as the electricity died down. "what does?" Mikoto said, brushing the wrinkles out of her shirt. "being a vampire." Mikoto creased her brow, tightened her lips, "hasn't been easy…" she said. "but neither was becoming a level five." Clarissa reminded her. Mikoto softy nodded. "yea..." she said, letting out a tired breath. "it really does," she said again, walking over to the partition, "being a vampire fits you like a second skin."

Clarissa opened the partition door that led to the courtyard, the light of day, and cool breeze rushed into the bedroom. "and you can ask her, but she'll say no..." Mikoto walked over looking confused. "not because I would tell her to say it. But…." Mikoto looked across the courtyard, Katrina and Gabriella had arrived. They were walking slowly and between them was Ruiko Saten. She struggled as she walked. Her head bent down, her shoulders sagged, arms hanging loosely, her long black hair was matted and messy. Mikoto took a deep breath and smelled the blood in the air. "she's hurt…" Mikoto took a quick step but Clarissa grabbed her shoulder, "it's okay..."

Mikoto looked over at Clarissa. She had a worried distant look on her face and a very small proud smile, "she took a beating today. But she survived." Mikoto's face twisted. How could she just stand there? Why doesn't she help. Ruiko is in pain and she…

Clarissa slowly shook her head, closing her eyes, "she'll get angry." She said," but those two are helping her and she doesn't know it. They are casting healing spells at such a low level that she doesn't feel it. Give her some time to get better before you ask her to help."

"you can…." (read minds…little Misaka finished.) Clarissa didn't answer. She just smiled and faded in to the sunlight.


	93. Chapter 93

Day four. Continued from 92

The hours passed as mikoto waited. She was hoping for some word on how Ruiko was doing. She closed her eyes, blew out a breath as she sat on the bed dangling her feet. (Why don't you read another dirty book? Little Misaka said. "That last one, wow… I mean… I was drooling, I'll admit it. I'm not proud of it but I did clean it up) "thanks." Mikoto answered, (you're welcome) mikoto shook her head. (Anastasia's still working) "yeah." Mikoto looked at the clock, softly growled. "Emelia!" She said, looking over her shoulder.

Emelia was kneeling on the floor, waiting patiently like a living statue. "Yes." She answered. "I thought you said you weren't going to change." Mikoto puckered her lips. "I haven't… You've just never noticed." Mikoto creased her brow, looking at Emelia. (Is that right?) She thought asking Little Misaka. (I don't know? Her little avatar spoke, perhaps we should kill some time and nibble on her for a while… You know practice. Little Misaka chuckled)

Mikoto blushed at the suggestion. She swallowed, thinking it over moving her mouth back and forth, running her tongue over her teeth. She'd fed on Emelia the night of the party. She had gotten drunk and did the deed. Despite being horrified and worried that she had cheated on Anastasia. It was Anastasia who blew out a breath and said, "it's about time now do the rest."

There is no sex involved just getting naked and drinking her blood. It was normal between the mistress and her vampires but mikoto had a little problem when it came to the others. No matter how obvious it was that the other vampires who were under control of Anastasia, in care of mikoto Misaka, they couldn't get their potential mistress to bite. But with Emelia it was getting easier and easier. It was just a matter of time, Emelia would tell them. The more she fed the better the chances and that was why Emelia was keeping close to mikoto, kneeling on the floor right now, just for snacks. "Emelia," mikoto spoke, "could I… Maybe…" Her fangs pulsed, "could I… Could you…"

Emelia smiled got up to her feet, "could you… You know…" Mikoto blew out a breath as her shoulders dropped, "what time is it?" She quickly said, lifting her head up. Emelia sighed closing her eyes, "five minutes since the last time… Over three hours since you started asking what time is it." She said, walking over, flicked her hair away from her neck, two bright red puncture marks barely healed on her slender neck. "Do you wish to…"

Mikoto quickly got up, walked over to Emelia, leaned her head to the side and licked the bite marks. Emelia's eyes went wide, feeling the marks sizzling like peroxide on a cut, "wwhy?" she said, sounding like a child having her snack taken away. "I'm going to find her…" Mikoto said, kissed her neck and headed to the door. "I'll be back." She said quickly waving. Emelia frowned, running her finger of the disappearing mark. "I like the marks…" She said softly.

Mikoto chuckled, opened the door, stepped outside into the hallway and took a deep breath, "this way!" she said looking down the short hallway. "Don't worry…" Mikoto said without thinking, "I'll bite you when I get back… Okay…" She said laughing, running down the hall. Emelia chuckled as her cheeks blushed, soft smile grew, feeling the marks finally fade. "As she wished my mistress." She whispered fondly. Little by little… She thought.

Mikoto ran down the short hallway and kept on running, "what the hell?!" She said. (I was about to say that.) Mikoto slowed, looking over shoulder and gasped.

The hallway, the way she had come, stretched, disappearing into a single point. "How…" She said, "another portal?" (Maybe… Look) She looked back, and the door was a few feet away. The door originally looked to be a few meters away when she left her room. She apprehensively reached out and slipped it open. (Color me impressed.) Mikoto looked wide-eyed, mouth open wide-open wider, "how" she said, looking straight ahead into nothing but space. Not the space you find in an empty room like a closet or empty bedroom. But space… the vast blackness of space and sparkling of stars, space, the final frontier to boldly go where. Mikoto stared.

"Hey?!" A tiny weak voice spoke, "mikoto…. " a long sigh. "What?" Mikoto blinked, shaking her head in disbelief. "whwh… I didn't… Ruiko." She smiled. "I wasn't expecting you…" Ruiko said, looking over her shoulder, meekly smiled. "This is nice…" Mikoto said, looking around, as she stood in the doorway.

It was a large hot spring, the steam rising in pools that extended around the corner. The ground was a rough hard rock surface and seemed to drop away about 50 meters away. "Is this…" Mikoto asked.

Ruiko slowly closed her eyes, her head bobbed like she had fallen asleep. "Let me help you" Katrina spoke. She was sitting on the other side of Ruiko, both submerged in the water to their chest, her hair wrapped up in a ball on top of their heads. "Is she!" Mikoto quickly step down and knelt behind Ruiko, gently held her head. "She's fine. She still tired and healing" Katrina said, "the hot Springs help." She said looking softly at the sleeping Ruiko.

"mmmm..." Ruiko moaned softly, letting her head settle against mikoto's hand. Mikoto bit her lip, feeling queasy. Katrina cocked her head seeing mikoto's eyes glistening as she looked at her injuries. "She's fine." Katrina said, "we pulled her out just in time" Katrina gently put her forehead on Ruiko's head. "Why don't you get in." Katrina said, taking her hands and guided Ruiko's head on her shoulder. Mikoto gasped, hoping not to cry, seeing the extent of her injuries.

The right side of her face and body were charred dried like overdone steak. In some parts of the burned pieces had broken away, showing the bright red of meat and white of bone. Most of her body like a dried husk slowly filling like a balloon as white skin slowly covered her new rebuilt muscles and tendons. Ruiko moaned softly as her body healed itself.

Mikoto slowly closed her eyes, worried about her friend as she undressed, getting naked and slipped into the water. She scooted as close as she could to Ruiko. Hoping that the soft ripples of the water wouldn't make her cry. Katrina said nothing, gently stroking Ruiko's head. Mikoto stared out at the stars, tears slowly drifted down her cheeks. She couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She felt guilty. (we didn't know…but we're here…)

"That's the Milky Way." Katrina said, lifting her other arm and pointed, "over to the left is the earth…" She said, sensing how uncomfortable Mikoto was feeling. Mikoto's gaze slowly followed Katrina's direction and slowly nodded, "it's beautiful," she said, (and small). She nodded her head, looking out into the massive clusters of stars, sparkling like Christmas lights.

She sat in silence listening to the gentle sound of the water spilling over the edge into smaller pools. "It's an asteroid…" Katrina said. "Really…" Mikoto said softly, looking off into the distance. "It's large enough to have its own atmosphere… So, we come here often." Katrina said, "you are going to ask her for help, aren't you?" She said, gently brushing away wet strands of hair from Ruiko's face. Mikoto looking out at the stars said softly, "I was… But…" Slowly licking her lips, "you don't know when? Katrina said, "and you don't know where he would strike." Mikoto slowly nodded, "yeah…" She said, pulling her lower lip into her mouth. "She'll do it… Even if you don't ask but… We can't guarantee will be around when it happens. My bet is that it would be during some sort of astronomical event, perhaps a lunar eclipse or maybe the planets aligning etc. etc." Katrina said, placing her head against Ruiko. Ruiko let out a soft painful moan. "Is she?"

Katrina nodded, "she's in pain but the water helps. She got caught in a blast and it burned through her barrier." Mikoto slowly turned her head and looked at Katrina, "a blast?" Mikoto furrowed her brow. "A supernova…" Katrina said as if it were an everyday casual conversation. Maybe it was. Mikoto thought. "A what?" Mikoto answered, leaning a little forward looked at Katrina. She grinned, "the little diva got a little big headed and boom…" She laughed. "How can you?" Mikoto looked intently at Katrina. "Because, she is here and that's all that matters." Katrina said, "anyway, I don't see why you are so panicky. You handled tougher situations." Katrina said as she put her palm across Ruiko's forehead. "Yeah but…"(not supernovas)

Mikoto remembered, her brief introduction to Accelerator. 185 moves that's what the tree diagram had stated. In person she felt it could be less and this Elohim was supposed to be a God.

Katrina raised her head, looked out into deep space, "you know… God's die all the time." She said. "Really?" Mikoto spoke, leaned back and looked up into the stars. A long white streak brushed across the blackness, "a comet…" She said with a grin. "Maybe?" Katrina grinned, "could be a spaceship." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Or space Godzilla." Mikoto chuckled. Katrina quickly nodded, "very well could be." Her smile grew a little bigger.

"Could she… I don't know… Maybe make some sort of wearable barrier or alarm." Mikoto asked. "A whistle?" Katrina joked. "Yeah," mikoto let out a soft chuckle, "one that would vibrate his skull until it exploded." She laid her head back on the rough ground, looking straight up. "She did use a script to find Gabriella in the barrier before. And that was a surprise. So yeah… As long as Uiharu kept it on her person." Katrina said slowly nodding her head. "Um" mikoto hesitated then spoke, "have… You?"

Katrina knew the question and the answer.

"Yes…" She said, "but he was taller more arrogant, self-centered and surrounded by angels." She laughed. "But that was his downfall. He favored the humans because he was so revered, he ignored the angels and they became jealous and revolted. It spilled over to where I was at the time and I eagerly joined the fray." Her eyes shone bright, her smile grew even larger, and mikoto could see her large canines slowly extending as if she was remembering the battle.

"Worship me… And live…" She said, lifting her arm up, out to the stars, slowly closing her hand as if she were crushing them. "if you don't… I'll smite you." She chuckled, "I will occasionally drop to my knee," she looked over and winked, "but I won't be forced…" She said blowing out a breath as her corneas turned to slits like the reptile she was. She brought her closed fist down, slowly opened her hand and blew a breath as if to blow away the dust of the remains of the billions of stars that she just held in her grasp. "He's already won… You know." Katrina said. "whwhat? Mikoto raised up quickly, the ripples splashed across the pool of water. Ruiko grown softly in pain. "Sorry…" Mikoto quickly whispered comforting Ruiko. "hhow?"

"He's got you scared." She said, "Yep… Pretty scared."

Mikoto quickly thinned her eyes, "I'm not… It's just… When the Angels attacked and killed my…" she remembered seeing her mother disappear in a large explosion. When the angels attacked Academy City. An attack only few remembered.

"Well… That's true, "Katrina shrugged, "but you have weapons and clues don't you. Miss level five electromaster." Katrina said, "what's changed since then… Miss vampire."

"So, you're saying…" Mikoto slowly cocked her head to the side, her eyes slowly turning red. "We can win." Anastasia said, interrupting the conversation.

Mikoto quickly looked over her shoulder. Anastasia was naked standing at the door, shaking her head. "Why are you naked?" Mikoto asked. "I smelled the water, saw the steam rising figured it was a hot spring, undressed while I walked down that ridiculously long hallway and listen for you whining." She closed her eyes, "Heidi isn't worried and you've got Emelia worried, which by the way, since you've gotten so accustomed to nibbling on her, you need to stop worrying until she is used to it or you need to nibble on some more vampires." She growled, "spread the pain… Mikoto." She said as she stepped onto the rocky soil and slipped into the hot water until it touched her chin, "you can look at my boobs later" she said. Mikoto looked over, squeezing her forehead as the pair slowly disappeared into the warm springs. "I'm sure my beautiful bountiful pair will add to this most beautiful view of space. So good." She said, "I think that personal barrier and the oh yeah, the head exploding whistle will be nice." She grinned, slipping underneath the water.


	94. Chapter 94

Day four. Continued from chapter 93

They had left Katrina and Ruiko alone. Ruiko was still sleeping, her body healing. They walked down the hallway in silence holding hands. Mikoto felt that some of the pressure had been taken off. They had a plan. That's what she needed. Katrina would make sure that Ruiko made the barrier script. And mikoto would make sure that Uiharu had it on her always. And that would only leave the tough part. The waiting.

They came to the door to the room and standing outside was Heidi and Emelia. Heidi slid the door open as Emelia bowed her head. "Damn shewolves." Anastasia said as she walked into the room. Heidi grinned. Mikoto stopped looked at Emelia, smiled softly, "I'm sorry." She said. Emelia's eyes open wide. "It's not your fault…" That's what Emelia wanted to say. But mikoto reached out, and softly put her hand across her mouth, "I'm sorry…" She said again. Emelia closed her eyes and nodded as her mistress took her hand away from her mouth. Mikoto gave a few quick nods of her head to both and stepped inside the bedroom and Emelia closed the door.

Anastasia was already undressed and sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, her head cocked with that come and get me look in her eyes. Mikoto rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Didn't you learn from the last time?" She said, slowly taking off her clothes. "This time…" Anastasia raised her chin a little higher, "it's the full deal." She said letting her tongue peaked out between her lips, wiggling her toes. "Great…" Mikoto drew the word out long, sounding sarcastic. "Let me see is it going to be mercy or merci…" She said tapping her fingers on her lips as she let the last of her clothing slipped to the floor. She approached, bent over as Anastasia fell back on the bed and kissed, slowly falling on top of Anastasia and lost all track of time.

deep heavy breathing, her pink skin glistening in a sheen of light. her long blond hair wild as she throws her head back on the bed. Anastasia bent her neck, pushing her head back, her mouth opened, her fangs throbbed, piercing the air. Mikoto slid down her belly, her mouth wet, warm, her tongue like silk across her skin. Anastasia gripped the sheets, her nails shredding the cotton with each tender kiss, her back arched, her legs struggling for traction. She raised her head up, tongues slid across her lips, tasting, remembering the electricity from her beginning kiss. She wanted Mikoto with each heartbeat. She needed her. She inhaled their fragrance as Mikoto slipped below her belly. "A little more, i...ccan hahandle this" she felt the soft hairs of Mikoto's head tickling her inner thighs as bluish white sparks danced across her body. "Mikoto, don't." She inhaled, held it, letting it out slowly. A soft chuckle between her thighs, a soft electric pulse gently rose in her body. "Mikoto… You promised, mmmmerc..." Anastasia exhaled, her skin covered in sweat. A painful pinch on her inner thigh, the rush of warm pleasure buried her senses.

Mikoto's lips sealed the bite, the warm rush of blood from her femoral artery flowed down her throat. Her fingers hidden within Anastasia, hot, wet and warm, electricity ran through her flesh. Overloading her pleasure. Anastasia floundering, drowning in orgasm. "Merccciiiii!" She rose like a cobra, her hands grabbing Mikoto's hair as she slung herself on top, squeezing her thighs tight, holding her there, daring her to leave that spot, clutching for control, completing her body and soul.

Mikoto felt the softness of Anastasia's breasts pressing against the back of her head, her soft wet cheeks across her shoulders. Anastasia's body convulsed. She throbbed with each wave until she was spent. She held on to mikoto, her skin pink, covered with sweat, long silky blonde hair matted. She breathed quick ragged. Mikoto grinned, slipping her fingers out, licking the bite marks and giggled. "I love you…" Anastasia whispered in exhaustion as she closed her eyes and relaxed. Mikoto's eyes went wide, her surprise hidden underneath her body, still buried between her thighs. "Did she?"

("Yep." Little Misaka said, breathing a little hard. Anastasia's avatar was lying on the ground, her head in little Misaka's lap, so radiant she glowed.)

"Don't worry…" Anastasia said softly rolling her nose through mikoto's warm soft hair. "After 399 years together," she smirked, sliding her hands down her lover's side, Mikoto's muscles tensed, "I'm sure it still a little hard to say." She laughed, her fingers ran over her butt. Mikoto squeezed her cheeks tight, and giggled. "It's only been four days." She said, running her tongue along the inside of Anastasia's thigh. Anastasia let out a soft relaxing sigh and brushed the ends of Mikoto's long brownish hair off her back, "four days." She whispered, tilting her head slightly, her satiated expression slowly faded . Something didn't seem right. (four days) looking past her long hair. The skin at the base of mikoto's spine was a little reddish and spongy to the touch. Anastasia gently tapped the area. Mikoto quickly raised her head as much as she could, -considering Anastasia was bent over her head, - she inhaled, a rush of electricity filled her body. "whwhat are you doing?"

Anastasia furrowed her brow even tighter, "did it hurt? She asked, softly stroking the spot as it turned a darker shade of red. "No… It felt" Mikoto sighed, laying her head down, "really good."

Anastasia still leaning over mikoto, her ample breast resting on the back of her neck, "do you mind… Boobzilla." Mikoto moved her head back and forth annoyed by the weight on the back of her neck. Anastasia grinned, "yes I do…" She said, pushing down a little firmer. "Let me rest for a moment I'm really tired." Anastasia said, gently gathering her long hair that when mikoto stood up fell to her hips, Anastasia letting it fall to the side on the bed. She nodded, a knowing nod of her head. (why didn't I notice before?) the reddish color ran from the base of her spine up to the nape of her neck, the light reddish,swollen and glistening ran up her spine. She reached around, lightly ran her fingers along mikoto's ribs to her underarms. A slight bumpy ridge barely noticeable to the human touch but to the sensitive touch of a vampire it was obvious. Running her hand over her shoulder blades, she could feel three small rod like lines running from each of her shoulder blades, fanning out to her hips, Anastasia traced each one, "that's feels good." Mikoto said in a relaxed voice. "What are you doing?"

Anastasia ran her finger up one of the long rod like appendages just under mikoto's skin, "it's a vampire thing." She said, looking serious. "mmm…" Mikoto let out a soft moan, her back grew a little larger with a deep calm breath, exhaled slowly and fell. (Wings… Anastasia said inside her mind, how and when?)

Mikoto flexed her muscles, curling her toes as chills covered her body. She laughed as she tried to speak, "what are you doing?" She asked again, moving her head to get comfortable, she wrapped her arms around Anastasia's waist and laid head on top of her leg, closed her eyes and a feel-good expression on her face. Anastasia with a satisfied smile growing bigger, slowly running her finger up mikoto's spine. She could feel the spongy mass giving way to the gentle pressure of her fingers. As if a long balloon, like the ones used to make balloon animals was being slowly filled with water. She reached the nape of her neck, watching intently as she curled her fingers like the talons of a predatory bird and grabbed the delicate neck of her lover like a mother taking a pup into her mouth. Mikoto quickly inhaled a deep breath as her eyes open wide, raised her head up, "what!" She gasped. Anastasia smirked, letting the pressure of each finger slowly fade. "Feels good?" Anastasia said.

Mikoto silently nodded as she laid her head back down. "What is it?" Mikoto mumbled. "It's something vampires do. Mother to daughter, friend to friend, lover to lover." She said, laying the palm of her hand across mikoto's damp skin.

She took a deep breath leaned a little closer and gently blew a soft breath across her skin. The skin across her back rose turning bright red and then slowly sank. Anastasia closed her eyes, slowly nodded and kissed mikoto on the head and fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping to keep her feelings in check. She gently put her hand on mikoto's head as it lay on her belly. "We will need to get ready." She said, "400 years goes by fast." She softly rubbed mikoto's hair. "You mean four days." Mikoto whispered lifting her head up and looked at Anastasia, setting her chin on her belly, her hair hanging over her eyes, and a smile on her face.

Inside Little Misaka was smiling, her red eyes were sparkling, like sunlight dancing across the water, kneeling by little Anna, Anastasia's avatar. Her knowing smile hiding the fact she knew something that shouldn't have happened. She blew out a long-satisfied breath, thinking of mikoto's hair growing longer, from barely touching her shoulders falling to her hips, the growth of her wings underneath her skin. Something that would normally take centuries for a young queen to grow into, not four days. She chuckled deep in her throat looked at little Anastasia, who grinned in a knowing familiarity. Little Misaka put her head in little Anna's lap, closed her eyes as little Anna ran her fingers down the long strands of her hair that fell to her hips.

"We'll need to cut your hair." She heard Anastasia say." Before we leave." Mikoto mumbled, "sure…"


	95. Chapter 95

Day four. Continued from chapter 94

She arrived in the early morning, the return trip to Academy city was uneventful. Except for a certain queen who in the privacy of the room, and even at the entrance of the portal, whined and cried. She grabbed on to Mikoto squeezing hard refusing to let go, begging, "yes… I'll admit it." She said, "mercy...pplease stay with me." She buried her face in the crook of Mikoto's neck holding her until the very last moment. Then she wiped her eyes and nose a little noisily and gave a quick nod of her head. "I understand." She said, looking at Mikoto with a modified cute attack, swollen red eyes, tears and quivering mouth, "you just can't be without me…" Anastasia closed her eyes, dropped her chin just a little, "can't you, my love."

Mikoto stood frozen in the moment, her watery eyes darting about like she was chasing a fly, "whwhat?!" She quickly spoke, wiping her nose with her arm, "yyoure the one…grrrrrrr" she said, thinning her tear-filled eyes, her cheeks raw, "I! Cannot! Believe! You! "She threw her arms up and growled even louder, "you're the one that's." Anastasia gave an innocent look.

They were leaving. Mikoto caught her breath. The very thought felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. 400 years, 200 years Anastasia slept by her side, 200 they barely parted. There had been no one else, no one else by her side. Her stomach felt queasy. She slowly dropped her chin as her vision blurred. She exhaled and waited, waited for something, a little more time. "We have to go." Sylvia said in a soft voice, putting her hand on Anastasia shoulder. An empty feeling in her stomach revealed itself, Mikoto brought her hand to her chest, her heart breaking, hearing the words. "Us too…" Emelia said, taking Mikoto's hand and held it.

Mikoto couldn't breathe as she turned, looked over her shoulder at Emelia. The portal was slowly spinning, the glowing runes slowly fading. Anastasia closed her eyes, cleared her throat, wiped her eyes again and spoke, "you should tell them." She said, her voice becoming somber.

Mikoto looked over with a stunned expression. She knew what she was talking about, her chest tightened, making it hard to breathe. She watched as Anastasia walked over to the portal, "I love you." She said, with a sad smile and disappeared into the portal, stepping out onto the ledge of the castle in the four kingdoms.

Mikoto slowly walked over, standing in front of the slowly turning portal as the runes changed. she felt her body leaning forward, trying to follow Anastasia, to step out on to the stones of the Anastasia's castle. She trembled, her heart beating faster, wait…Wait for me she felt herself saying as she jumped through the portal. A quick step was all it would take. A quick step and she'd fall into Anastasia's embrace. But she could only say "I love you…" She said softly as Anastasia's image slowly faded and Katrina's apartment appeared. "Did she hear me?" She spoke softly." A soft pain in her chest, her stomach quivered. "I'm sure she did." Emelia said as she held Mikoto's hand, stepping through the portal as she brought her back into Academy city.

Mikoto took a shower, changed into her Tokiwadai school uniform. Then she and Emelia walked silently until she found herself standing in front of Tokiwadai Middle School Dormitory. For a very small moment she felt like she was being watched. But at this time in the morning she couldn't think of anyone. Emelia bowed her head and disappeared.

Mikoto took a deep breath, lifted her chin and looked at the entrance of tokiwadai dormitory. The building was dark, except for the entrance, no lights were showing in the windows. She swallowed nervously thinking of the beast known as the dorm supervisor. She thought of the tall slender woman, red eyes glowing behind her glasses. The image frightening, the images of Kuroko Shirai's neck snapping and falling to the ground. Cold fearful chills ran across Mikoto's body. "Gotta be careful." She said. (wwouldnt it be better to sneak in when it's crowded. Little Misaki asked) Mikoto giggled.

She could see Kuroko nervously chattering, sweating trying to think of excuses and then the sound of the snap.

Mikoto laughed, as she walked to the door, opened it and slipped inside. She took a deep breath and held it as she punched in the code and the lock clicked. she exhaled in sweet relief, opened the door, sniffing the air, nodded her head not smelling anybody and took off running down the hall to the room. She quickly opened the door to the average size room she shared with Kuroko Shirai. Stepping inside the dark room. A very loud obnoxious snoring, the smacking of lips of a small annoying beast. A rough hacking choking roared, Kuroko jerked violently under the blankets then slowly calmed. (did she swallow a spider?) Mikoto shivered.

Mikoto with her vampiric vision walked over to the bed, creased her brow to check. (what are you going to do. Reach down her throat a pull the bug out? Little misaka laughed. Oh yea, you and bugs…she rolled on the ground) "shut up…" Mikoto whispered hard. She sighed, slowly shaking her head. Kuroko Shirai was asleep, her mouth opened, drool slipped down both sides of her mouth. She was clutching to a small piece of paper. Mikoto reached over, gently tugged at the note, her hand squeezed tighter. (What the hell… is it a death grip?) Mikoto puckered her mouth, "I think so…" She said softly, looking a little closer, "must be really important." She said. Mikoto gave a quick sniff as she moved her head to the left, to the right, blood. She whispered, leaned closer and smelled the paper. Around each finger were small white bandages. (Knife fights?) "No… Paper cuts" Mikoto twisted her lips, delicately pinching Kuroko's pinky, a little electric shock. Kuroko giggled, "oh sissy… Please… Sissy." The drool started to flow, soaking the bed sheets. Mikoto twisted her face disgusted, "yes… I'll beg if you want…" Kuroko continued. (Woahhh…)

Mikoto's throat lurched as bile rose from her belly, fighting the urge to run away and hide under her blankets. She glanced over to her bed, "has she?" (she wouldn't…a quick growl. That's my bed. Little misaka fought the urge. We better sniff it. She might've rubbed her butt across the sheets. You know, like one of those little dogs with their little rear legs hiked up, their front legs pulling as their butt drags across…) "shut up!" Mikoto bit the inside of her cheek. The taste of blood filled her mouth.

Kuroko's hand slowly opened, the paper slipped onto the bed. Mikoto grinned. Kuroko suddenly smacked her lips, slowly opened her eyes, Mikoto froze, her eyes getting bigger, her mouth opened a little wider. (She's… Wait) a blank look, like dolls eyes, slowly closed and she rolled over. "phew"

(I'll say. What's written on it?)

She opened the crumpled paper and read or attempted to read. Everything was whited out, not really. It was as if an earthquake or someone was very excited tried to apply the white out, but it came across messy deranged blob like. It was a mess. (Did she use a whole bottle?)

"ewwww... it's still damp."

(Great… Are you sure that's whiteout?) A quick crease of her brow, "oooohhh, how could you think that." (You never know with her) "true" she nodded. There were only four ledgeable, triple underlined words. And Mikoto stared, stunned, her eyes open painfully wider, her jaws even wider. She gripped the paper, the sound of her nails tearing into it.

 _Kuroko_ , the letter _I_ was hand written, another hand-written phrase _love_ _you_.

She brought the letter to her nose and smelled. "Emelia, Cana and drool and white out." Mikoto slowly pulled her lower lip into her mouth, growled softly, gently folded the letter and set it on the blankets. "Emilia must have written, Cana delivered it and Kuroko altered it." (little misaka closed her eyes, her arms across her chest. Way to go scooby doo) "She's going to pay." She said, slowly shaking her head.

She smiled, her smile grew bigger, her fangs glistened in the light of the moon coming through the windows, her eyes turned a shade of crimson, the color of the blood. "Kuroko…" She whispered, (there was laughter in the background) "Kuroko the I'm home" she said softly, slowly curling her hand into a fist, little white sparks flickered from her recently cut hair.


	96. Chapter 96

day four. Continued from chapter 95

She was looking out the window, standing in the dark as a young woman wearing a Tokiwadai school uniform stood at the entrance. There was another young woman standing next to her, she bowed her head and left. The dorm mistress smirked, adjusting her glasses. (Finally, home) she thought. She closed her eyes, inhaled a deep breath and exhaled in relief. "Finally, some peace and quiet…" She whispered, "Kuroko, hopefully, will settle down now." She grinned.

She turned from the window, walked across the floor and slipped on her comfortable shoes, adjusted the back of her shoes and opened the door. The bright light from the hallway flooded the room. She was wearing her conservative blue jacket and skirt, her white shirt pressed and buttoned up to the neck. She adjusted her glasses, walked down the hallway. She heard the pressing of the buttons on the keypad and the lock clicking. The door slowly opened and sniffing. She smirked (no wind) she sighed, (that only works if it's breezy, your down wind or their close by. They should tell her that.) She slowed her walk, and then peaked around the corner.

Mikoto Misaka was running down the hallway, slowed and stopped at the door to her room. She opened the door and stepped inside, the door softly clicked.

The dorm mistress slowly nodded her head, (mission complete)she turned to leave and then she stopped and turned around.

"Kuroko!" A bright bluish white light flashed around the edges of the room. "Sissy!" zzzzzzzzzzz!

Dorm mistress closed her eyes blew out a breath and shook her head, then walked around the corner and headed towards a certain room as sparks danced across the hallway carpet. "Just like old times" the dorm mistress smirked.


	97. Chapter 97

Day four. Continued from chapter 97

The next morning Mikoto Misaka woke up in her dorm room in Academy City. She showered, dressed and stepped out of her room. Leaving a body lying on the floor, twitching like a frog struck by lightning. The young roommate was sprawled on her belly, her pajamas a little charred and slightly smoking. But overall, she was fine. Mikoto walked along the nearly empty pavement, rode an empty bus and stepped off at an empty bus stop. She took a breath, lifting her chin and smelled the very early morning chilly air. The reddish pink of the climbing sun barely nudged the shadows of the night that draped around many of the buildings. One building in particular, the one that rose ten stories tall, that had been damaged during the assault had been repaired. Rather quickly even for the leading technology of Academy City construction. This building situated next door to a particular bakery café run by a particular wolf and worked by shewolves.

Mikoto walked from the bus stop towards the bakery café and stopped in front of the newly repaired ten story building. She stared up at the steel and concrete construction, drew a heavy breath, patted her cheeks with both hands "YES" she said, finding her courage, opened the door and walked inside.

Once inside. She grabbed the elevator and went up to the tenth floor. The elevator rode smoothly, and the music was a pleasant slow jazz. Nothing like the tone of mutilated classics or soft rock that plaque her many rides in elevators. Being a vampire, she was better in tuned to the music that played in the background. The elevator stopped, and the door quietly opened. Emelia greeted her with cheeks glowing and a soft grin. Mikoto stepped out of the elevator and gave her a hug, nestling her face in the curve of her neck. She nipped. Emelia chuckled feeling her Mistresses taking such a casual liberty. Her heart raced, taking Mikoto hand and escorted her to the four Female vampires standing at attention.

* * *

A young girl wearing a Nagentenjouki uniform, hair tumbling wildly to her shoulder to the middle of her narrow back, strolled over to the table Mikoto Misaka is seated, looking down at the intricate woven patterns of the café style table in serious reflection. The memories of the last four hundred years, she spent with Anastasia in the other realm feeling as real as the warmth of the sun that shined across her cheeks, the breeze flowing through her hair. and the last few words Anastasi had said to her.

"When are you going to tell them?" Anastasia had asked, as they laid next to each other in bed. "I love you." She whispered when they parted.

She slowly exhaled, her chest moving up and going down, skin glistening feeling the apprehension of telling her friends. But how should she tell her mother? Small tears rose along the edge of her eyelids.

Cana, the diminutive blonde wearing her school uniform leaned across Mikoto, her arm on the back of the chair. Her small breasts brushed against Mikoto's arm. Mikoto looked at Cana and grinned, "hello." She says, bringing her hand up, wiped the tears from her eyes, dim from thinking, her nose quivering taking in the smell of the petite vampire.

"are you, all right?" Cana asks as she sat a tall glass of strawberry milk, Whole milk blended with blood, glancing at the tears slipping down her mistresses' cheeks.

The little vampire tilted her head, looking adorable, her skin shining, her gentle lips wet. She breathes, her breath swept across Mikoto's face, her nose twitched taking Cana's essence into her body. "oops." Cana chuckled quietly, "there's dirt on your skirt," she said, reached down from the table pinched the fabric. There is no dirt. And she waits. From a distance, it looks like they are about to hug. Cana small chest pressed against Mikoto's shoulder, her long hair nearly covering them, standing on the tips of her boots, looking as if she was coiling around Mikoto like a serpent. She is so close, Mikoto could feel the nervous heat coming off her body, her scent rising from her clothing like expensive perfume. Her hair newly washed smelling like the forest of the other realm.

Mikoto slowly lifted her chin, her eyes shaded pink. She's not disturbed by the intimacy of the young vampire. if this was someone else, she would've drawn back, if it was a certain level four teleporter, sparks would fly. She licked her lips slightly opened, Cana's scent flowing over her tongue, wetting her mouth. She swallowed fighting the impulse. Her hair tickled Mikoto's cheek, her skin inviting, hearing her heated blood surging, the throbbing of Cana's artery underneath her delicate skin.. A surge, a hunger came. A low growl deep in her throat. (She's there for the choosing. It's a lot easier now.) Mikoto leaned closer. Cana smiled, leaning her head just perfect, her neck uncovered, "go-ahead." She said, biting her lower lip in anticipation. "Take me." She said, her lips bled.

Mikoto's eyelids slowly lowered covering her red eyes, the color of the blood Moon. The smell of blood, perspiration and the body heart of the young vampire trembling in excitement. Mikoto's mouth pressed against her skin. The little vampires' toes curled, drawing a hurried gasp, "do it." She pleaded, quietly moaned, gradually closing her eyes.

Mikoto's tongue moved across her salty skin, checking, sampling. Her mouth slowly opened, her fangs lengthened, moving across, a pair of narrow crimson lines marked across her white skin. The young vampire gasped then quickly bit her tongue. The wound slight, like a paper cut, the blood like an appetizer. The length of her fangs slipped across until the points pressed, pushed against her flesh. Cana's eyes gradually opened glistening, knowing the points of her mistresses' fangs, her fingers slipped between the complex shapes of the wrought iron table, twisting, pulling the metal. "Almost there." Cana's body trembled in anticipation. The sharp points opened the skin, blood trickled from the wound as Mikoto bit down.

"Sissy!, Excuse me."

A familiar slightly annoying voice burst through the barrier of euphoria, "why are you blocking my way." Kuroko Shirai pushed between two she wolves. "I have my Mikoto coupon." She cackled, her eyes full in a slight manic expression of delight. "Anything!" her voice broke, she gagged, her face turning red, "sissy!"

She forced her way through to the table. It had been a verbal promise, and written on a scrap of stationery by a certain manic teleporter. A written evidence of a promise made a little over four days ago, four hundred years ago. Mikoto barely able to stand, hardly conscious, slowly nodded and replied yes. All noble deeds come with a price. And it was time to pay.

Mikoto's eyes glazed in a delicate shade of pink, cheeks blushed, hand covering her mouth, masking her fangs, withdrawing into her gums. Pushing, beating down the impulse to take what is hers. She grabbed her drink, turned away from Kuroko, gulping down her strawberry milk.


	98. Chapter 98

Day four. Continued from chapter 98

In the 10-story building made of glass and steel. The windows shined like brightly polished mirrors. What was once destroyed during the battle with the Baron, now stood complete. A shining example of Academy city's construction technology. Inside the building, standing next to the glass on tenth floor. Emelia, dressed in her school uniform that she never attended. Waiting to follow her mistress, gazed down at the patio of the bakery café. Like a hawk eyeing praying or protecting her young. She watched with focus eyes and a grin on her face. She would never leave her mistresses side.

Emelia looked over her shoulder, hearing the excited young vampire rushing up the steps, her heart beating like a jackhammer. She burst through the door, her hand covering her neck, the blood seeping through her small fingers, the smell filling the air. She ran past the other vampires, going straight to Emelia. "Did you see?" She said, her face lit up like fireworks, her eyes glowing, her smile too big for her face. Emelia laughed as she shook her head, "I did."  
Cana slowed to a quick walk, tilted her head to show the wound like a prize. The vampires quickly circled. Cana took her hand away, her palms soaked with blood. The vampire smelled her palm and her neck. The blood draining from the two fang marks. "It's not enough." Cana arched her eyebrows disappointed, "is it?"

Emelia bent over, licked the wound. Cana whimpered, hoping she could have sealed it. But in her excitement, she just plain forgot. Emelia moved her tongue in and out between her lips, like a snake sampling the air and smiled. "No." She said, taking a deep breath. "But very soon." She sighed. Emelia turned around and looked down at the patio. Kuroko was giving her mistress a tough time. But Mikoto Misaka smiled, shaking her head, a flash of electricity bloomed like a flower solving the issue.

Kuroko laid on the ground, twitching like a frog, three shewolves were bent over, hands on their knees, grinning mischievously. Emelia shook her head knowing why the shewolves were grinning. "Quiet now." She said softly.

The vampires were getting excited, each one dipping the tip of the fingers into Cana's blood filled palm, tasting their mistress. "It's a matter of time." Emelia said as she exhaled a satisfied breath, knowing they were close. She looked over to the queen size bed that sat on the far side of the room. Thick curtains covered the windows of glass and in the bed, four vampires sleeping naked, lying underneath the blankets. Where their Mistress had left them. "Make sure they are comfortable" Emelia said, turning the excited vampires' attention to the four. "She'll be back…" she smiled, turned around a looked down at Mikoto Misaka.

Their own house. The house of Mikoto. she like the sound of that. The first four, her alphas had been selected. Emelia had chosen and Mikoto accepted. Nervous at first, but with practice she was fine. She had taken them. Including Emelia, Mikoto now had 5 alphas, each one could easily handle 10 vampires under their command. Spreading the pain, Anastasia had said.

She looked down at the patio. Mikoto Misaka was helping her friend Kuroko up off the ground. As she helped her friend off the ground, Mikoto looked to the tenth floor of the building made of glass and steel. She could feel Emelia looking at her, a small smile appeared knowing there were vampires awaiting their commands.

 _End of the mikoto arc_.


	99. Chapter 99

Day four. Wolves chapter.

The night sky was decorated in a blanket of stars and a large white moon cast shadows along the black ground, caught in illuminating light a large mansion standing amid the black soup with windows bright with light, the smell of wood burning in fireplaces. Around that mansion were large black mounds, undulating formless creatures giving birth to new shadows. Wolves were lying on the grassy plains, moving through the dark forest.

A birthing. Groups of female wolves would travel to this nearly silent empty Valley to give birth. A tradition long-established to protect them from harm. It was deep in elder wolf territory. Unless pregnant or special permission, all were killed who came into the sanctuary.

Behind the mansion, a group of wolves were at the stone circle, like Stonehenge in England, large stones sat in a half circle half buried tombstones to a not so forgotten past. A large circular stone table and sitting around it's worn edges, lying around its curved worn edges were wolves. The council of nine, each with two alternates. Shewolves representing the largest nine packs gathered for this emergency meeting. a few were in their Wolf form looking towards, listening to the lead. An elected position that would alternate every few years. This year, and her second year a Wolf from Sakura island. A large island located south of Japan. An island that existed on no map.

She was beautiful with sharp angular features of an elder wolf, her long white hair fell wildly down her back, her Arctic blue eyes shone like thin layers of ice over a deep pool. She growled, shaking her head, "why does lead have to be naked again?" She said among the snickering that ran across the roundtable. A large Wolf with gray charcoal colored fur squeezed her eyes shut, "I believe, she laughed, you are part of the group, you and Elaine who discussed that many centuries ago." Chloe, the white wolf wrapped herself in her arms and pulled her tail around her shivering, "I was so foolish…" She said, nodding her head, her teeth chattering just a little, "but we had to do something to speed up the meetings. Myra would just talk and talk and talk for hours… About nothing." She looked around the table, "thank the gods… She was a southern Wolf. So, the cold kinda of pushed her resolve." The table roared with laughter.

Chloe looked over to the Wolf sitting next to her, "Elaine," she said, looking at one of her oldest friends. Elaine cocked her head, smirking mischievously. She was naked also, her light gray white streaked hair tumbled down her back, "hmmm..." She said without a care. "If you could change, I could use you as a blanket." She opened her eyes wide, the deep pools shone bright underneath the moonlight. Elaine smacked her lips as if she were thinking, "no, I'm fine." She said. (Laughter again) "I'm a northern Wolf," she shrugged her shoulders, crossed her arms over her breast, "so the cold really doesn't… ehhh!" Chloe quickly jerked her head around, "Sophia?" she quickly spoke, looking over to her left, at the very beautiful black-haired wolf. Sophia, another wolf from Sakura Island, slowly tilted her head, even among the elder wolves she was considered a goddess. But she didn't let that go to her head, unless she wanted it too. She had her long black tail with bright white tip, said to be inherited from a certain wolf goddess of the wheat. her mother a auburn haired goddess of the wheat had a bright white tip. her black coloring from her fathers side. She was running her fingers through the fine hairs of her tail. She brought the white tip to her mouth, gently brushing her chin, like a fine Japanese fan she hid her face. Her golden-brown eyes shone like amber, peeked over the fine hairs of her tail. And She just shook her head no. Chloe took a deep breath, sighed, "no respect" she whispered. "both shall pay when we get home…" (another round of laughter,) Her shoulders sank. "Anyway, to finalize."

"As you've read in the report, we view this operation as a success. Despite the subject getting away. It was an opportunity that quickly rose and…" She took a breath and looked across the table. "I feel so proud." She looked at the black Wolf with bright red eyes staring from beyond the worn rounded edges of the table. She sat behind her packs representatives Freya and Kara "Boudicca… You should be very proud of your two new daughters. They performed well, seizing on the opportunity." The black Wolf slowly nodded her head, "she's upset… That she couldn't finish him." Boudicca answered. "Tell her she shouldn't be… Because of her we know the Lance works." Chloe cocked her head and slowly smiled a beautiful smile. "Give her a good pat on the head for me." She nodded. "Me too." The other wolves around the table nodded. If a Wolf could blush in Wolf form Boudicca would be beet red, "I will…" She whispered, dropping her head to her paws.

"We've analyzed the material in Boudicca's sword and the lance and their identical. And we know the story of Boudicca sword, so the priority now is to search for, procure any meteor fragments. I have a few contacts in the museums and in the scientific community. We will try to procure, if not, I know of a few burials of undisclosed Viking kings that could set the archaeological world on fire. If that doesn't entice them otherwise take the meteors from them. Fire up the forges melt them down. Maybe use them in combination with the anti-Esper rounds. Also, use them along the tips and the edges of blades." She nodded, and became silent.

She looked around the table at each of the wolves, stopping at one. "We will not give him the young woman. She's done nothing wrong." Chloe spoke, there was an edge to her words. "And if someone could pull her head out of her ass maybe we could…"

"Sorry." The Wolf with her head up her ass said, the night air filled with surprise gasped. Chloe leaned back, dropped her chin to her breast, "who are you?" she said letting out a growl. The wolf with her head up her ass's twin sister, sitting next to her put her hand on the shewolves shoulder, "what have you done with my sister, Blenda." She said grinning. "Her head is still up her ass." She replied, looking at nothing, staring at the claw marks in the worn stone table. Frosta nodded, "would you like me to help you pull it out, or did I shove it up there too deep to do it yourself." She chuckled, deep in her chest. "I'm just going over the events." She said softly. "So, let me keep my head up my ass." She slowly grinned.

Chloe's Arctic blue eyes sparkled as she nodded, looking around the table, "we will send the reports to the other packs. Also to the Watanabe clan of vampires, and Princess Mina at the Bund. Since they are both very close to Academy city. The American packs, Australian and the African packs also. So, if there are no objections, I would like to call this meeting over…" She said, standing up, grabbed her tail wrapped around her, "Brrrr." She ran her palms across her arms. "I'm going to smell some new pups and go for a run. and maybe bite a pair of asses sitting next to me..." looking at Elaine and Sophia.

"Here, here!" approving voices rose from around the table."

"Blenda, Frosta… If you think of anything else." Frosta nodded, looking over at Chloe. As the wolves left for the mansion. Blenda closed her eyes, slowed her breathing, slowed her heart beating in her chest, began remembering the chase.


	100. Chapter 100

Day four. Continued from wolves. An extension from Uiharu arc chapters 85 to 91

She stood inside the bakery café feeling Uiharu's distress building. The hair on the back of her neck raised, her growling stifled in her throat getting louder, her muscles coiled, her tail slowed. She didn't have to say anything. Her sister, Frosta stood by her watching the scene unfold. The wolves working the counters continued their work. Their duties already assigned. Protect the students inside the building. The wolves working the patio, lingered among the students.

The air thickened.

Blenda slowly crouched, her growling quicker, her fingers curled. Uiharu flinched. Blenda burst out the café. Frosta followed. Uiharu's heartbeat once, as she snatched her hand. (Too slow) Blenda reached out swiped Uiharu out-of-the-way. Her chair danced wildly across the patio. "Frosta!" She yelled voice filled with concerned and the building rage. A small body, like a ragged doll tossed into the air, Frosta grabbed, pulled her close to her breast. The wrought iron table bounced off the patio. Frosta reached out with her other arm and swiped it away.

Blenda snatched Elohim by the throat, slammed him into the ground. A secondary thrust and the earth broke underneath them as dirt and pieces of brick shot upward, dust hung in a slowly fading cloud. Her left hand gripping his right arm outward, her right hand around his throat. As the dust slowly settled, she glared at the smiling boy. The blond-haired boy who had no presence, no weight, seemed anchored to the ground. His bright blue eyes thinned and his grin turned repulsive. "Filthy beast…" His mouth twisted with all the hate he could muster. He started to squirm, struggled against her strength, "yyou think I won't…" He started to laugh, a perverted laugh.

Blenda leaned a little closer to the boy, "I want you to… Little boy." She squeezed, the sharp edges of her nails pressed against his thin delicate throat, his face turned red. His grin grew unnaturally longer, his eyes darker, soulless as he fought against her massive power. He had underestimated them and underestimated the strength of an elder wolf. "Let's end this…" He said, with a wicked grin, struggling to free his right arm, slowly pushing her arm back. Blenda adjusted her grip, pushing his arm out and away, drawing him closer to her jaws. The tips of his fingers almost touching her shoulder, "I will snap you in two." The white wolf whispered through gritted teeth, saliva dripping from her mouth. "Bitch! Filthy bitch!" Elohim shouted through her crushing grip around his throat, shaking violently. Saliva spilled onto his cheek and slipped across the skin. He took a deep breath, his chest expanding, his strength building. (A little longer… What is he?) Blenda held his arm outward. She grinned maliciously as a quick shadow crossed over.

The unfamiliar flash.

He furrowed his brow, opened his eyes wider. Hoping to catch the image of what came between him and the sun. A flash of emerald green eyes narrowed, her face scrunched in a determined fury. The bitch, the one he had bumped into. The one who had gotten between him and Uiharu. How convenient he thought. He replayed it over in his mind. She was wearing something different. Gone was the frilly serving uniform. In its place a black form fitting armor. Breast plate, thigh and shin protection, upper and lower arm protection, and around her throat. And she held an old wooden staff, at the end a dull gray blade, something that looked to be out of a roman gladiator movie. It caught him by surprise. "Such an odd weapon." He found himself thinking, feeling no threat. He jerked his arm, the odd shape blade passed harmlessly by. (She missed) he grinned.

A long thin line opened across his forearm, blood seeped from the wound. (What the hell!?) A burning pain, like lava poured into his veins, small black lines spidered across his skin. (The pain, the pain!)

"Aaaaarrrrggghhh!" He opened his mouth, screamed, The squeal, a monstrous unintelligible primordial squeal as if he was sounding an alarm, screaming for help. His body shook in terrible unending pain.

"It's just a cut." He heard Blenda whisper sarcastically. "I'll kill you all!" He struggled to speak between twisting lips. A rage of strength slammed against Blenda's grip. She pressed harder.

The shadow, Haruue appeared above them as if she were falling from the sky, like a bird of prey spotting a rabbit. She held the spear over her head the rounded point coming towards his chest. She used her momentum of her initial attack to leap high into the air, to drive the strike from above. "Fuck!" he growled, seeing the point of the spear heading towards his chest.

Haruue drove the spear with all her might, hitting the earth with such force, loose dirt and dust burst into a blinding cloud.

"I got em?" Haruue quickly spoke, her eyes darting through the dust, kneeling next to Blenda, struggling to pull the spear out. A sudden jerk, "no…" Blenda said, waving her hand to clear the dust. "hhow?" Haruue said in disappointment looking awkwardly. Blenda grabbed the spear and smelled the tip. "A scent…" She said with a grin on her face, "a beautiful smell." On the tip of the spear, torn fabric and a little morsel of flesh. "Over here!" someone quickly yelled from a distance.

Explosions roared overhead.

Haruue jumped to her feet, looking across the road. A large black wolf, Boudicca, raced down the street. She was in her animal form. The size of a city bus covered in thick black fur. Another small wolf, a young woman, long ears and tail of a wolf, on her back waving, called out. Haruue quickly nodded, flung the spear into the air. "Banri!" She cried out, watching as she reached out, snatched the spear.

Blenda stood up, put her hand between Haruue's ears as the roar of a 30 mm Gatling gun on the roof of the bakery café spun, belching fire. Four elder wolves surrounded the massive gun with multiple spinning barrels whirling madly as metallic clinking of spent shells fell like hail. All eyes, wolves and academy city students looking on at the growing chaos of a chase.

* * *

Elohim rushed across the rooftops, barely surviving his encounter, screaming in excruciating pain. The pain rolled through his body. His arm, the veins turning black spreading through his skin. "wwhat the fuck?" He struggled, leaping from building to building. His heart was racing, lungs pulling in air as he sweated profusely, spreading the inferno of pain through his body. "hhow?." He quickly looked back at the wolves in pursuit across the rooftops and on the streets. "A trap." He said.

Sudden multiple explosions close behind, in front and to the sides, pieces of the roof burst in to the air, hitting him, tumbling across the surfaces. Sounds whizzed by him, rounds struck him in the back, pushing him forward with the gentleness of a sledgehammer. "ffuck!" He gasped. The rounds slammed against his back, sending ripples through the barrier surrounding his body, concealed his scent. A smaller secondary smacked against his skin but did no damage, just inconvenience and annoying him. He ran.

He ran, cursing, swearing. He knew he had pushed and pushed. Arrogance was his downfall. He didn't think they would attack but he was so excited Uiharu had solved it. Centuries, eons he'd waited and now it was within his grasp. His world. This world would burn. He wanted to laugh but He needed to run. The sheer weight of the pain, a pain he'd never felt before prevented him from using his powers, teleportation, creating a portal, defend himself. The shooting stopped, a few rounds punched him in his back, a final insult to his pride. He looked over his shoulder, the wolves on the roof were still in pursuit, rushing towards him.

He quickened his pace, A surge of pain, as he put down his foot at the edge of the roof getting ready to leap. He stopped. Something told him to stop. (Something) his momentum pushing forward, nearly losing his balance. He struggled on the edge of the rooftop, teetering on the edge. She appeared suddenly from below. She had been in the alley, waiting. "Ambush!"

He quickly flung his arms backwards, his back arched, his chest sticking out. Hoping he would tumble backwards onto the roof. A black-haired wolf with glaring red eyes, and unforgiving smirk rose, like an apparition hanging in the air. Her arms stretched downwards as if she were about to swing a club or cricket bat or even pull a sword or spear from the ground. An ugly feeling forced his body reacted, remembering the weapon, that caused this pain. "Bitch!" He spat the word.

Banri brought her arms in an upward swing, the long wooden handle, the head of the spear rose like an old promise. Elohim struggled to fall back. He caught sight of the Spears tip. The edges worn, dulled and warped. (How) the tips slipped along his belt to his belly up to his sternum. (She missed but last time) like a promise kept, his face twisted, his mouth opens wider, his throat went raw "wwhy?!" He roared, his eyes squeezed tight. The belt broke, the shirt opened along the button line, buttons flying, his T-shirt flapped, showing his pale white skin. Along dark thin line opened from his waist to his sternum. He was already familiar with the wound. A line of red opened like a seam running up his chest, turned black and spread across his abdomen. The pain quickly sank its fangs into his core. His body tensed in a hot coarse pain.

A flaw.

Elohim saw it. She'd pay. (Too high) he noticed, curled his fingers, his nails extended, black edges catching the light. Anticipation wet his mouth. Revenge. She'd extended herself too high, her swings momentum had betrayed her. He'd take her now, to show them what it meant to be afraid of him. The young black-haired wolf, her arms extended over her head, her belly exposed to a strike. "Die bitch!" He said, swiping his hand across.

The large hands of a forgiving God, perhaps. The large hands covered in thick heavy fur, black glistening nails wrapped around the young wolves' hips, the young black-haired wolf quickly smirked, adjusted her grip on the long handle of the spear. Her long black hair flailing violently as she swung downward. Elohim's eyes went wide as he caught the adjustment. The young wolf was pulled down into the alley. The dull blade of the spear following her descent. He swung violently at the falling wolf, strands of her long black hair drifted harmlessly around him. He twisted his body, ducking underneath the spear, quickly snatched the edge of the wall, his fingers digging into the masonry and held on tight.

He stared into the shadowy mix of sun and shadows. Among the large dumpsters and debris, a black cat rushed across the alley. A very large black wolf with bright red eyes glared up at him. The one who'd stole his chance. She stood behind the young wolf who'd swung the spear. He tightened his jaw, his eyes nothing more than slits, hiding the burning pain. He glared down at the two, his face and body soaked in sweat, his skin turning black and blistered. He couldn't stay. The pain getting worse. He could feel the heat inside as if cooking him from the inside, slowly feeding on his internal organs. He needed to leave and get healed. He'd wait. He had made a mistake. He knew that. He'd underestimated the wolves. This weapon that they used, he knew nothing about it. His body shaking violently and blistering in pain. "I'll remember you." He threatened. The wolves grinned, then looked very surprised.

"Mary smash!" rung from high above.


	101. Chapter 101

Day four. Continued from wolves. An extension from Uiharu arc chapters 85 to 91

They stared, above a suit of black armor, the color of onyx, like Banri wore but this armor was scarred, chipped and had a history to it. There were claw marks across the breast plate, chips and dings along the thighs and shin guards, large heavy scuffed boots with deep treads visible as it hung like a wrecking ball. The helmets design was like a large insect. A dark face shield scratched and above her head, she, they assumed by her battle cry, held something large and ominous. It was behind her glistening like a small sun, glowing like a halo around her head like a religious medieval oil painting. An angel in black, no, a demon dropping from the sky. A long thin, broomlike handle, runes etched along its length rose to an absurdly large hammer made of polished metal. The hammer, the size and shape of a 55-gallon oil drum, runes etched, wrapped around it like ribbons. Elohim crouched, eyeing the interloper, "vampire." He inhaled a deep breath, said, "An encounter suit."

A special uniform design for vampires who couldn't stand the sunlight. It was designed to cover the vampire head to toe with light repelling material. Advanced military grade ceramics and plastic covered the vital areas. A large black helmet with blackout visor, shaped like a mantis with advance electronics inside allowing them to see, hear and speak.

He flicked his wrist, his claws lengthened (a quick slash) he thought, (then I'm gone… Finally, something to kill)

The hammer dropped, Elohim stretched his arm out to fend off the weapon, "too bad." He said, his fists slammed against the large hammer, nothing, he might as well have punched a mountain. A very slight moment passed. His eyes and mouth slowly opened- the vampire looking comfortable forced the hammer down- a strained voice retched itself from his throat. Pain, a familiar pain, a very recent familiar pain.

Elohim's jaw trembled, the skin across his fist pressed against the hammer cracked, quickly turn black, spread throughout his hand. "WHY?!" The words ripped through his psyche. His body coiled like a spring as he fought against the downward force. The vampire suspended using her leverage to keep applying pressure. "Mary… Smash… Puny… God…!" She said in an electronic voice from within the helmet.

Elohim dropped from the raise edge that circled the building onto the roof. This Mary dropped to the raised edge, laughing, raised her hammer again, "smash!" She said, dropping the hammer.

Elohim with a puzzled look on his face, sweating profusely, fighting the debilitating pain that ran through his right arm and chest. "Why!" he cried in disbelief, as it joined the pain in his abdomen and other arm.

He didn't, he couldn't understand as he brought his right hand with his finger spread wide, caught the hammer, a quick sizzle and the stench of his fingers seared to the metal.

The spear, the pain was like a burn from a paper cut that slowly spread like water along the concrete. The face of the hammer easily consumed the original pain like it was feeding, drawing his life force, his blood out of his body. (A different type?) He thought. This weapon covered more space caused more damage. If she hit him in the chest, back or his head could he survive. He felt the flesh on the ends of his fingertips being shredded like small hungry mouths chewing, torn off bit by bit. Certain runes carved into the shining metal glowed brighter as he held the weapon at bay.

(Living metal?) He growled, (can't be… No way) he swallowed hard forcing the bile rising in his throat, it was something unique to him, unfamiliar with its name, it was fear. He needed to run, he needed to slip away from underneath the shadow of this monstrous weapon. (how?) His answer came.

The roof cracked, bowed and collapsed, sending them both down into lower floor. The rubble tumbling over them. A large cloud rose in a dirty bloom smothering everything, fierce electronic growling, the pounding of the hammer like thunder, mixed with the shaking cloud. Bright flashes mixed with the dirty cloud as it slowly rolled over the edge drifting down into the alley.

"Stay!" Boudicca said, pulling the young wolf behind. Banri nodded, covering her nose and mouth with her hand. Boudicca took a deep breath, and she began to shift. Her body stretched, tendons, ligaments and muscles twisted like cords. Her head shifted, her face drew forward, a muzzle of a Wolf. Her teeth dropped, her ears pricked tight getting larger, her long tail slammed against the ground.

Wolves, elder wolves, could three-phase shift. In other words, they have three forms. More human than Wolf, ears and tails exposed, sharp angular features, small fine hairs covered their body. An everyday appearance.

The Wolf, the animal that runs on all fours. And the three-quarter form, more Wolf than human. The head of the Wolf with thick heavy fur, the ability to stand on two legs like a human. This form was one for combat.

She took deep breaths, fueling the transformation. And slowly drew her arm out to her side and as if disappearing into a hidden pocket she pulled out her sword. The same sword used in a recent battle. The dull blade glinted, glistened in the dirty copper colored cloud. Swirls of dark wines, blues and maroon mixed with the polished steel.

The blade was 24 inches broad, (61 cm) and 84 inches high (214 cm). The Hilt and handle simple in form. Symbols of runes decorated the middle of the blade falling towards the tip.

The words inscribed in an ancient language. I will protect my comrades, families from my enemies. On the other side. My enemies are Wolves, humans and vampires.

She picked up her hand to her mouth, licked her palm then placed her hand across the blade. The blade smeared red as she slid her hand down the sleek surface. "I will protect my companions, families from my enemies." She whispered each word in an archaic language. The blade stained with blood, as her palm slid down.

The runes bathed in blood. Then she leaned to the side, the edge of the blade slipped across her throat, leaving no scratch, no marks, as she placed the same hand on the blade. "Wolves, human and vampires" She said each name and stopped. The blood gradually dissolved into the blade. "I have feed you now." Boudicca grinned, "the rest you can take yourself." She said as she took a serious sigh. Standing up, she wiped her hands together. Reached out, grabbed the leather covered handle with both hands and squeezed. the muscles in her forearm, across her chest tighten the released.

"May the gods laugh as they deliver you to hell." She spoke as she laughed quietly. She brought up her hands to her mouth, licking her palms clean. The palm of her right hand scraped, like road rash or she had dragged it across hungry little mouths.

Banri's eyes went wide, her ears pricked tight and her tail wagged. She'd caught a glimpse of the sword during the invasion of Academy city. Boudicca wielding it like a beast possessed with each swing, vampires fell.

"Be careful." Banri sounded like a small child quickly spoke, her cheeks blushed, almost too embarrassed to say it. "Don't worry." Boudicca spoke as she lifted the sword high and brought it down against the wall of the building. The wall collapsed, and Boudicca stepped through.

* * *

A blanket of thick heavy choking dust hung in the air, heavy debris covered the floor of the demolished store. A small black form standing in the middle of the room, swinging the hammer around wildly like chasing cockroaches that scattered when the light was turned on, over and over. The building shook as she pounded the ground. She stopped for a moment, her helmet moving quickly, "see him?" She said, "Mary will smash the puny God." She said, lifting the hammer higher, her insect shape helmet slowly turned as she looked at Boudicca. She dropped her right hand, still holding the absurdly large hammer high with her left and flipped up her visor and yelled. "Hey! You've got one too!" she said, pointing at the sword and smiled.

Boudicca squeezed her brow, glanced at her sword and looked at the hammer. "Awesome!" The young girl said, "my name is Mary…" She said quickly introducing herself, "and I'm a vampire." She grinned, "of sorts…" She giggled.

Boudicca cocked her head looking at the vampire. The helmet covering her head, with the visor up she could see her face. She looked like a little girl, someone's daughter. She looked about 11 pushing 12. Her long deep brown hair tumbled to her back. The sudden clacking sound of a can kicked across the ground, a mistake, and Mary quickly grinned, "gotcha." She said, getting excited.

The hammer changed. It became smaller. She quickly sniffed, spun around in the direction of the can. The dust swirled as if someone was running through, someone who wasn't there, someone invisible. Boudicca saw the disturbance rushing out the other side of the building. Mary quickly growled, twirled arm in an exaggerated circle and threw her hammer and waited.

Boudicca arched her left eyebrow, "so it's like Mjolnir" she said. "Huh!?" Mary said as she watched the hammer smash through another building and shrugged her shoulders, "Mo who?"

"Thor's hammer." Boudicca said. Mary quickly turned around, her eyes flashed, "Avengers! … You watch the Avengers too…" She said.

Boudicca really couldn't answer, "um… Well… Kinda like… you know, Thor is the son of Odin and he uses…"

Mary closed her eyes, shaking her head with a dismayed look on her face. "No…" She said tightening her mouth, "Chris Hemsworh is… The one who uses the hammer. And Anthony Hopkins is his father. And he uses hammer to beat up bad guys… And…" Boudicca's ears dropped and her shoulder sagged. The tip of her sword dropped to the ground and sank, feeling depressed, "you're kidding me…" She thought. "Anyway…" She said, looking past Mary, "unless your hammer has GPS or some sort of guidance system it will just go straight." Mary's eyes went wide, "whoops… My bad!" She said, quickly extending her arm and opened her hand, "sorry…" She said, her cheeks quickly turning red. The hammer returned, she snatched it, "yyou won't tell? Will you…" She said arching her eyebrows, "pleeezzeee…" she clutched the hammer to her chest, looking ready to cry.

Boudicca looked over at Mary with a worried look in her eyes. For a vampire she really was unique. She had the resolve of one and the attitude of a child. She cocked her head as she looked at Mary. Mary nervously licking her lips, feeling that she might've done something wrong as she scratched her chin with the hammer. "I like Hulk too." she whispered, puckering her lips, looking very sad. "that explains a lot…" Boudicca nodded. She slowly shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek, trying her best to stay serious. But Boudicca couldn't help noticing the similarities in the weapons. "You've got one too…" Mary had said.


	102. Chapter 102

Day four. Continued from wolves. An extension from Uiharu arc chapters 85 to 91

Blenda ran the information over and over in her mind. Gathering all the information a wolf of her strategic prowess could think off. With eyes staring at the deep grooves in the rounded edges of the table. She wondered.

"Chloe." She said, slowly getting up from the table. Chloe turned around, her long thick white tail wrapped around her like a heavy fur coat. "Yes." She said. Elaine and Sophia by her side. "There's no reference of what Boudicca said earlier. About the vampire and the hammer." She asked.

Chloe nodded her head, "I know." She answered, "there are three reasons for that."

The wolves slowed their pace, they hadn't spotted the oversight. Since Boudicca had verbally told the story. The large black wolf lying on the ground, not really paying attention, slowly curved her left eyebrow, rolled her head to the side. Her long black tail slowly drifted across the surface. Boudicca really didn't care. She had her own plans and how to handle it. That's the type of elder wolf she was.

"I'm certainly familiar with the weapon or the weapons the vampire used." Chloe said. "Weapons!" Blenda raised her voice, "there's more?" She continued, deep worried creases spread across her brow. "At least 10." Chloe said, "that I know of."

Blenda looked at Chloe with her mouth opened, "but…" Her voice broke. "Then why don't you…" Chloe shook her head, interrupting the flow of her conversation. "That little vampire and the one you met with Ronan, go to the vampire Academy in the Bund." Blenda scrunched her face, scraping her teeth, "why don't we just grab them instead of losing valuable time." Chloe lifted her hand, shaking her head, she knew Blenda was thinking of the young girl with flowers in her hair, "vampires have their secrets and we have ours and we must honor them. Besides." She said, slowly cocking her head, her eyes becoming softer. "If this Elohim is watching I want him to assume that…" Blenda closed her eyes, nodding her head, she understood. "A deception." She said.

"yes…" Chloe answered. "right now, he is thinking about the hammer…let's let him think that. Besides… The fact Mary showed up, tells me Ronan is already in the game. And I know if I asked, he'll help." She said, with a gradual smile showing on her face. "It might cost something." She nibbled her lip, struggling not to laugh. She'd known him since he was eight." No, it won't be what he thinks he'll get but he'll get something out of it." She said, Elaine and Sofia dropped their heads laughing. "and" Blenda asked about the other option.

"I don't wish to be obligated to his mom, Megumi Watanabe." She said, "we can, " putting her hand to her chest, "handle a young male like Ronan. But his mother…" then she scrunched her face, as if she walked in something disagreeable, her ears went down. Elaina and Sophia shook their heads. "If you look in the dictionary under quite the bitch, you'd discover her picture there. And she loves to let people know that." She laughed, lifted her chin, gesturing to Boudicca, "those weapons choose their partners."

Boudicca exhaled, a heavy sigh through her nose, nodded her head. "So, gather the meteorites, forge them and allow us to see, who the weapons choose." Chloe said, turning around, walked towards the well lite mansion and the whimpering of new life. "I hear the whine of the next generations." She said, "right now, they are the most important thing to me, us."

Blenda nodded her approval. She glanced over to Boudicca, resting next to her a pair of sleeping smaller black wolves. Thinking of the long day those two had.

Frosta, her twin sister touched her shoulder, laughed just a little, "shall I pull your head out of your ass now." She asked, whacked her bottom.


	103. Chapter 103

Day four. Elohim. After eluding the wolves. An extension from Uiharu arc chapters 85 to 91

He made his way along the shadows, crouched over, staggering, sweaty, his black hand dragging over the rough surface of the wall, leaving smears of blood and flesh. His breath was wet and ragged, a wounded feral beast looked more noble. He scampered across the sunlit road. He grimaced, squeezing his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks over a small straggly orange reddish lines that sizzled like strips of bacon. He said nothing, thought nothing, focusing only on the searing pain and his destination.

Elohim coughed blackish fluid spilled into his palms, grayish froth formed at the corners of his mouth. A painful laugh, his chest shook, seized him. He looked across another sun-drenched street and found his destination. It was a non-descriptive warehouse, located next to the rail yards. He took a very deep breath and held it, ran across the street as fast as he could, growling fighting the pain. He slipped in the cool dark of the alley, the twilight soothes his burning skin, pustules pop, sending puss, blood and flesh out, hitting the dirt like heavy oil. The door of the nondescript warehouse had a protective camouflage that shielded it. (A weak spell) he took another painful breath, and disappeared.

"huh…" he looked dumbfounded as to what he had found behind the camouflage. He stood staring at a typical wooden double door. The kind you find on a new residential home. It was painted hunters green, with brass kick plates on the bottom of the door. On each door, half circle windows with stained glass. He put his hand against the door. Feeling the solid wood, put his other hand on the brass knob, a beautiful piece of work but Elohim paid no mind. He grimaced, wrapping his blistered fingers around the copper colored knob as pain in his fingertips ran up his arm. The muscles in his jaw flexed as he turned the knob and pushed it open. Loud voices, laughter and music assaulted his senses. "Fuck!" He said, shaking his head, letting the door close behind him.

* * *

It wasn't the typical warehouse building interior, he stood in the hallway of a house. Along the wall, small cubicles filled with shoes and jackets hang neatly, something out of a school. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, took a deep breath, the cool air soothed the burning inside his lungs. The breath was heavy wet and more like a snort, (human) another quick sniff, a sigh in relief. (They're here.) Feeling a sense of relief Elohim took another deep breath to fight the pain. (I won't let them see me this way. He referred to the humans. Filthy beast.) And ran down the hall.

The intensity of the voices growing louder, he slowed and stopped peeked around the corner, and sneered. The interior of the home, that's what he saw. it contained a large commercial size kitchen. In the kitchen, three young girls, wearing aprons and goggles on their heads, were busy preparing food, grabbing drinks from the large refrigerator, pulling bags of chips from the pantry. He gazed around the room, large screen TVs surrounded by sectional couches angled for all to watch were filled with sisters as well as other students from Academy city. He looked past everyone to the large French doors open wide leading to the outside. More students wearing different school uniforms. Many of them practicing, playing using their powers. He leaned further out. A couple of young girls were wearing aprons setting cans of soda on the counter, (twins?) He sneered creasing his brow, (no… Triplets)

"Misaki would like a burger Misaki says giving her order to Misaki 10041 with a smile on her face." (What an odd way to speak) he said watching one of the triplets talking to the other, who was standing next to the stove with a spatula.

He noticed another hallway, smelled the air (that way!) He closed his eyes, taking another deep breath and held it (this is going to hurt) he groaned, his body tremored from the pain of the natural action of breathing (now) he ran, his body faded.

"What the hell!" A voice shouted as he fell to the ground, "something just…" He quickly looked around. "Hey… Is someone playing ghost!" He yelled. His friends laughed, "no… But whoever was really stinks."

"Yeah."

"Like rotten eggs."

"Well it's not me." The boy who'd fallen stood, brushed himself off.

Elohim ran down the hall, sniffing the air like a hound in pursuit. The odor was getting stronger, he warbled back into existence. (Finally) he growled, clenching his fist, ignoring the pain. He thought of barreling through the door, kicking it down but sanity kept hold of him. The pain, a sudden impact would be debilitating. He slowed, reached out, a small discomfort he thought, remembering what he felt when he opened the front door. Grabbing the knob, he opened the door and walked in, letting it close behind him. (God is dignified. He shows no pain, no weakness.) He nodded thinking to himself.

He glanced over at the young man sitting behind a large desk. Elohim stood, his body black and blue, reddish, orangish festering blisters, sweating profusely. "Get that bitch in here." He growled, staggered over to the couch and dropped, "now! Orn!"

The young man behind the desk forgetting his work, quickly looked up in surprise. "My Lord! He said, rising from his chair. He nervously ran his hand over his brown hair, his brown eyes wide, (Omi) he thought the word. (My office.)

(Yes, Orn) her voice giggled in his head.

Elohim dropped onto the couch, grimacing as the pain burst from his back. The young man, Orn, regained his composure. He was the leader of the six remaining true Angels. Being created with the power of heaven itself to serve God.

His shoulders sunk, shaking his head, about to talk.

"Shut up!" Elohim said, glaring over at his general.

"You said…"

"I know what I said." He raised his voice, "but she did it." He laughed and then grimaced. His whole body stiffened. Orn nodded, "so we should go get her right away?" He asked looking at his master for approval. Elohim shook his head, "we've got time… And." He arched his back with a quick pain, "these wounds… Do you?"

"Possible." Orn said, leaning down, carefully lifted the tattered remains of his shirt. The thin fabric soaked in sweat, blood and pus. "Aaarrgh…" Elohim's mouth trembled. A few boils burst sending a foul stench into the room. "Those are just proximity wounds." He said, letting the fabric slipped from his hands, looked at Elohim's fingers. He nodded, "direct impact… If this would've…" Stopping as his master interrupted him. "I know that" Elohim answered through gritted teeth. "Where's that bitch at…" (Omi?) He thought. (Just a minute. She sang)

"a fucking vampire had one. I want to know what it is and why she had it." He growled, writhing in pain, "where's…"

The door opened.

"I'm here…" She sang, her face suddenly scrunched, "what's that foul stench?!" She growled, her mouth stretched as her canine slipped past her lower lip, "what the fuck are you doing here?" She spat the words out like a bad piece of meat. She swallowed hard tasting bile in her throat. "Shut up! bitch!" Elohim growled, glaring at the petite young woman standing in the door. "Just heal me."

"Why?" She said tilting her head, her emerald eyes sparkled hatefully, putting her hand on her hip. "Because…" He struggled, "I made you…"

"Your problem… Ass!"

Omi, a student at Academy city and an original angel. She looked all of 14 to 15 years old. She was part Japanese and European. Her blonde hair glistened like pure sunshine flowed down her back to her waist. Her bright green eyes like emeralds, her childlike face carried an infectious smile. She was very short. Due to her petite size, it made her breast look even larger than the c-cups that they were.

When asked how tall she was, she always replied with a big smile.

"I would be 5 foot tall, if I stood on my tippy toes with a raindrop on my head…" She was rumored to be a very high level III. She like to say that her powers were borrowed from others, add that to her natural agility and blinding speed made her threat. She would take on all challengers.

"Omi, please." Orn said softly. "He needs your…" She sighed, closing her eyes, her face still twisted disgusted "you call me to your office." She said, "I'm thinking finally…" She said as her face slowly softened, her emerald green eyes sparkled a little softer, "so I pretty myself up and I get shit for my troubles." She said, slowly thinning her emerald eyes.

"Please." He said, "for me." He knew she do it now. That was the hook.

She sighed again, letting her anger slip away. "Why can't I say no… To you." She said, "why don't you ever asked the right question." She whispered. "Fine…"

She slowly walked over to the couch, stood at the edge, glaring down at Elohim. He glared back, "remember…" He said, I made_Shit!"

Omi reached out with a single finger and pressed hard against his chest, "whoops… Sorry, too hard… Maybe I should work on my bedside manner or maybe…" She dropped to the edge of the couch, pushed her butt against him, "you should be a little more thankful." She growled.

A pair of brightly colored wings thrust out of her back, one wing glowed in the colors of the warm sun rise, the other in a beautiful sunset. The expression on her face scrunched as if she were setting her hand into raw sewage that used to be his flesh. The wound slowly healed.

She easily showed her disdain looking at Orn, who handed her a towel. She roughly dried her hands, tossed the towel, hitting Elohim in the face. "bitch!" He said, Orn sighed, shaking his head, "anything for you…" Omi said to Orn, "and this is what you asked." She waited. "He found her… So that's all that matters." He answered, showing the emotion of the general in charge.

She sneered biting the inside of her cheek to hide her surprise, fear and worry. She turned, glared at the young blond-haired boy, as he snatched the towel from his face. "This is your fault." She said and disappeared.

* * *

Elohim flexed his fingers, ran them across his belly. He smiled, a hard smiled and exhaled. "When we're done. I'm killing her and making another one, less defiant one."

The young man walked over to his desk, sat in the chair. "That'll be a tough one…" He said slowly leaned forward, his elbows on his desk, his chin in his palms, "you forget…"

Elohim raised his head slightly, his eyes seemed deep in his sockets, "I didn't forget," he said, looking at his general, "I know her powers… Absorption and reflection. She is the first sunrise and sunset when the world was pulled from the darkness."

Orn nodded, "it'll be like taking on yourself in strength, my Lord." He said.

Elohim slowly nodded, leaning back onto the couch.

* * *

Omi reappeared outside in the hallway. She squeezed her fist tight, controlling the rage, slowly exhaled a deep breath, "why didn't he stay dead." Her teeth clenched.

She walked down the hallway, towards the loud sounds of laughter. Her dark mood slowly disappearing like the night as the sun rose. Her emerald eyes glittering, her skin shone like bright sunlight as she walked through the crowd of Academy students. All of them, she had battled, beaten, dined with, befriended. She walked out into the patio and sat down at a table with four others.

A young pint-size girl was trying to stuff an oversized burger loaded with extras into her undersize mouth. "tch!" Accelerator shook his head," Brat!" he raised his voice, tried to take the burger away from the young pint-size girl. "Watch it…" He said, "Last order!" trying his best to avoid tomato, lettuce and ketchup falling. "Omi…" A worried voice to her left spoke, a soft hand touched her hand. "Is everything all right." Mugino Shizuri asked, her light tea colored hair fell in front of face. But those beautiful eyes and smile were easily felt.

Omi looked over at the level five, the worry in her eyes and over to Accelerator, who was hoping to get the burger cut into smaller bite-size pieces. Last order trying her best to stop them. Accelerator, his left hand pushing Last orders face away, her little arms waving madly. His right hand holding the burger, "Musujima!" he said, sliding the burger in front of her, "got it." She said, the level four teleporter grinned, waving her flash light over the burger, the burger quickly dissected. "Somethings come up." She said, sounding a little ominous. "So, we need to have a plan." She said. "I'm in…" Accelerator quickly spoke, finally getting the burger cut down the size. "Me too…" Mugino Shizu said, patting her hand. Musujima nodded, sliding the burger to Last Order. Last order giggled as she snatched a piece of her oversized burger and chomp down, leaned on Accelerator shoulder. The angel knew that with Last Order came the Misaka Network. Omi smiled.


	104. Chapter 104

The anguish of separation gnawed at Anastasia. The yearning, she felt as Mikoto watched her leave. She'd tugged at the red string of fate that connected them. If the portal had remained open for just a little while longer she was sure Mikoto would've jumped through, right into her arms. A warmth filled the hollow space left behind by their parting.

It was a matter of time.

Anastasia closed her eyes as her cheeks flushed in a delicate pink. The expression of a Madonna in her peaceful expression of contentment. Emma and Sylvia walked behind their mistress as she strolled in profound reflection with her eyes shut tight. She knew the way perfect, heading to the elevator that led to her private office.

The doors opened before she'd arrived, closed as she entered, not turning around the elevator ascended. Soft jazz played. Anastasia grinned.

"Someone changed the music." She said with her eyes closed. Emma and Sylvia laughed.

The elevator slowed, stopped and the back door opened. Emma and Sylvia walked out and stood by for Anastasia. She strode out, Emma and Sylvia followed.

The hallway drenched in marble with gold trim, huge diamond chandeliers swung from the gilded ceiling. The vision of her reflected in the elegant marble as she strolled with eyes closed, walking silently across the sculpted marble floors decorated with gold. At the end of the corridor. A pair of ornately carved doors opened as she approached.

She had a visitor who'd invited herself.

"Emma, Sylvia." She said, "kill her if she leaves through these doors."

A gentle laugh broke from beyond the doors.

Anastasia stepped through, Emma and Sylvia took their positions standing on each side of the doors as they closed.

* * *

The room was huge. Three chandeliers lined the ornately decorated ceiling. Large windows carved out of the mountain. The stone replaced with UV protected glass. On the other side of the chamber, life-size portraits of the five rulers of the four kingdoms. Francesca of the East, Sophia of the north, Elaina of the West and Albedo of the South. And Tatyana, Anastasia's mother who reigned over them. Anastasia never removed her mother's portrait. The thought of her childish body among the women of the four kingdoms never seemed appropriate. She'd wait until she became older but hers would include another by her side. Along the wall hung two flags from the ceiling. Both showed the dual-headed axe, vivid red roses with terrible thorns snaking up the handles. The words ego sum. I am. One flag, the old one had a natural white backdrop. The current flag had the same pattern with blue backdrop and four lightning bolts at the edges.

And Standing in front of Anastasia's desk was Clarissa, draped in her bright white yukata wrapped in a bright blue obi with light blue ribbons wrapped in her long black hair. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her, head cocked, looking at Anastasia, her almond shaped eyes swirling in blues.

Anastasia slowly opened her eyes, deep blues the color of the midnight sky. "You knew." She said, "didn't you?"

"What?" She answered.

"You knew she'd evolve." She said hoping to see some sort of tell.

Clarissa said nothing, shaking her head.

"How could you not know?" Anastasia raised her voice, "she has wings, her hair became longer… It wasn't four days. It was 400 years."

"I didn't know." She answered, "look, I can't see the future."

"Really?" Anastasia looked none too satisfied.

Clarissa closed her eyes, biting the smile that was gradually emerging on her face, "with the appropriate information… Probabilities… Yes, I can get pretty close."

"Really…" Anastasia repeated. "I'm looking at someone who claimed she helped create the universe. And other dimensions. You're informing me you can come pretty close to forecasting the future." Anastasia put her palms on her hips, "how close?"

"Nearly…" Clarissa tilted her head as she brought her finger up and patted her lips." but you have to realize that sometime outliers can influence the outcome."

"So that means" Anastasia spoke quietly, scowling at the Dragon.

"All right…" Clarissa finally answered, "really damn close. About 100% of the time but that doesn't mean…"

"Then, why you won't help?" Anastasia interrupted, "you could just twitch your nose like a TV genie and he'd be gone."

Clarissa laughed, rolled her eyes, "Anastasia…"

"Don't," Anastasia's words had an edge, "this God or whatever he is, is threatening to destroy the world you supposedly created. And I can tell you what… If anyone decided to wipe out what I or my mother built. I would bring hell in a hand basket with a nicely wrapped bow around it. So, don't tell me… That it's not a challenge. Mikoto is really_"

"I can't!" She growled, her eyes altered, slits appeared were orbs had been. "There, I said it… I can't."

Anastasia stared at the Dragon, her jaws tightened, her eyes swirled in indignation. "Is he that…"

"No…" She said, blowing out a weak sigh, "he's the offspring of a dragon."

" **What!"** Anastasia's eyes flew wide, catching her breath. She looked in disbelief trying to deal with what she found out. "You mean like…"

"Like Katrina." Clarissa said.

Anastasia gritted her teeth as she subdued her fury, slowly shaking her head, "how do you expect Mikoto and I to take on…" Her tone mellowed, "why didn't Katrina…" she thought of their time in the hot spring on the asteroid.

"She did once." Clarissa said as she nodded her head. "We Dragons won't kill our own because we're so few. But the sons and daughters can and repeatedly have in battle." She said in a melancholy tone as if she was looking back. "His private war had spilled over into her domain. So being who she was, handled her interpretation of due process. When she destroyed much of his forces with her army or her Queens army…"

"Queens?" Anastasia creased her eyebrow, "Katrina serves nobody."

"Another story." Clarissa said. "His mother, my sister stepped in and asked for mercy. So, Katrina demanded some form of punishment."

"You're telling me Katrina negotiated with the Dragon." Anastasia looked on in disbelief.

"She had no alternative." Clarissa said with a glint in her eye, "Katrina was gripping his throat in her jaws." Anastasia's eyebrows arched. "Katrina has always enjoyed a good battle. It's how she met your mother."

"How?"

"Elohim, the name he goes by now, was stripped of much of his power. So too… Shall we say annoy him. She'd frequented the earth. She'd walk around in her Dragon form, or in her human enjoying the fruits of her victory." Clarissa smiled, "she harmed nobody. Think of all the Dragon stories… Or legends. She'd take a male, mate… It was like pissing on Elohim's front door." She snickered, "so to retaliate, he created a small faction that ultimately became dominant."

"Why won't she…"

"One, she's been there before. Now she's very involved with Gabriella and Ruiko. Besides they have their own hunt. A more important hunt."

"More important?" Anastasia thinned her eyes, "yes… Something you can't even comprehend."

"So, we're on our own." Anastasia asked.

"You're not alone. You have Mikoto, the wolves and vampires. You have the names of the books he requires. And you have the weapons." She referred to the report sitting on Anastasia desk.

"And if we fail, you won't rebuild like you did…" Academy city had been routed by the angels. and the city and cities around the world were mysteriously repaired and memories of the people altered, except for a few.

"I didn't do that." She said, "I know who did, but I didn't."

Anastasia sighed, becoming tired of the discussion. "And why did Mikoto change?"

Clarissa closed her eyes, exhaled, "maybe it was her automatic passive defense... Or…"

"Oh sure…" Anastasia interrupted, shaking her head, "by the way Mikoto" Anastasia said, opening her eyes really wide, "you've aged 400 years in the other realm. That's why you have wings…" Anastasia sarcastically growled, "you know what she will say?"

Clarissa slowly shook her head, drawing her lower lip into her mouth. "She will point to these…" She squeezed her own breasts, "and yell where's mine!" She growled, shaking her own breasts. "And she's going to think why me, why so small… Am I going to have to come up with some sort of excuse."

Clarissa laughed out loud, her body shuddered, "tell her it was just four days…" She said with a huge grin as she disappeared.


	105. Chapter 105

Well, it's finally over. I wanted it to be a short story with no real ending. Let me tell you it didn't feel good. I knew going in stories without real ending sucked. It's like dividing up a really long story that should a remain as long story.

But in hind sight I think I'll stick with writing from the beginning, to the middle to the end. Oh well.

Uiharu has her arc coming.

Mikoto grew little stronger for the upcoming stories.

A new villain is born, Elohim. Other new characters Ronan, Clarissa and wolves got a little face time.

Overall, the length of the story didn't bother me, (now).

It just so happens I'm reading a fanfiction called a certain level 0 by MrQuestionMark.

127 chapters. (I can beat that.)

2,025,467 words. Yes, that's two million plus words and 2025 reviews.

So, I'm no longer bothered by the length of my stories or the word count.

I plan on rewriting railgun and angelic resonance. One of my first fanfiction's, first of railgun. With a little more editing and a few more chapters, Touma, Index, Stiyls and Kanzaki. I mentioned them at the end but never wrote the chapters. I waffled on the length of story.

I have few more railguns.

Railgun and unfamiliar queen. coming up. Two separate stories take place, intersect and continue. Mikoto learns a little more about being a vampire.

Railgun and Shangri-La. Mikoto loses her memory and wakes up in a strange village. Mikoto learns more about the darker side of wolves.

Railgun and (Katrina's long lost sister appears)

Railgun and Armageddon. The conclusion to deep sleep.

Maybe, just maybe a story hinted by Clarissa concerning Ruiko Saten, Katrina and Gabriella. What are they hunting?

Railgun beyond Academy city. Set 10 years in the future with Anastasia. She can't be a teen forever.

And a story with Kuroko Shirai. Set 10 years in the future

Maybe an Edward and Jeffries yoai tale. A story Mikoto could've perused in Railgun in deep sleep. Or Railgun and the unfamiliar queen.

A tale of Edward, a young alpha wolf destined to take over his father's position. Jefferies the young wolf from a small village. They met at Noble University, a school where the future leaders of the world and rival powerful families intermingle. Who can they trust as they explore their forbidden passions.

thanks a lot for reading. here is to more stories.

Railgun and the unfamiliar queen coming soon.


End file.
